Kingdom Hearts: My Keyblade Academia
by Sora Sentry
Summary: "There's no such thing as a quirkless hero" That is what people kept telling to Izuku Midoriya through all of his life. He understood it, even now that he was bestowed with All Might's quirk. However he kept wondering if it was possible if not here maybe somewhere else. He was about to find out when he enters UA academy and meet two interesting boys. Life's about to change forever.
1. Prologue: What's beyond?

**Hello everyone Sora Sentry here. Welcome to the start of the journey following our favorite emerald cinnamon roll of sunshine and the spiky paopu fruit of sunshine. Disclaimers: I don't own My Hero Academia or Kingdom Hearts or none of their characters. Rated T due of the more mature themes, this may change later on. Enjoy and Plus Ultra!**

**What's Beyond?**

Not all men are born equally…

Since I was little that's something I've had to understand the hard way. In This world that's a fact that I nor anyone else could change, ever since that one night so many years ago that would change the world forever. It all started in China when a shining baby was born and from there more and more people started to develop 'quirks' superpowers unique to each person on the planet causing massive change to the world's order in all aspects, no one knew where these quirks came from truly, people could only theorize and guess but in the end there wasn't a real answer. By now 80% of the world's population has quirks leaving 20% quirkless, something that came to be odd these days. With the coming of these 'genetic gifts' many people's lives improved, but the downside was that criminality also suffered an exponential rise that put the world at chaos, to counter this the new super human society created a new career that would ensure a proper way to fight back the criminal in the whole world: Super Heroes. In this new world, where people develop super powers starting on average at 4 years, it came to no surprise, it was like the world became one of the superhero comics and other media of old, a dream come true to many… Many except for me…

Since childhood I had only one dream: Become a professional hero, a cool one at that, to save people with a smile just like my favorite hero of all time, All Might. Years ago Toshinori Yagi A.K.A All Might came from nowhere and saved thousands of people in an accident and he did it in a matter of minutes and from then on he became the no.1 pro hero in Japan, making it the safest country on earth with 2% on criminal activity. Ever since the first time I watched that video of him not just did I become probably his no.1 fanboy of all time but it also made me want to be a hero like him, I just didn't want to do anything else with my life, it was like it was calling me… But… I was quirkless.

At the age of 4 I learned that wasn't born with no quirk at all, I'll never forget that day, it was like a part of me died. My mom was inconsolable feeling guilty for my heritage or lack of it. My fellow students at kindergarten just kept making fun of me, calling useless all the time. Most of all Katsuki Bakugou, who I always call Kacchan. He had an amazing quirk that allowed him to create explosions out of his nitroglycerine-like sweat (I know, sounds a little gross), but our classmates and even adults just keep praising him and even said to him that he could become a great pro hero, even I did too, How couldn't I? He was really awesome and was awesome at pretty much everything. He was gifted and thought he had his life resolved, but still he was mean to me for so long, he even gave me a nickname that would feel like a wound that would always be there. For him I would always be useless, I would always be 'Deku'.

However, despite all of those years of people just telling me to give up, to stop dreaming of something impossible, of Kacchan just bullying me, I kept believing that maybe, just maybe I could become a hero like All Might and kept seeing Kacchan as a friend, sure he was a jerk, but deep down, really deep down, had a good side. But everyone had a point, there was no such thing as quirkless hero, How could I become one with no power at all? But I still believed.

Then that fateful day came, during my last year of middle school. I was attacked by a slime villain that tried to take control of my body, I couldn't breathe and I thought I was done for… When it happened…

All Might came in and saved me. He even left me his autograph after that, but when he was about to leave I just couldn't let my one and only chance of asking him the same question I've been asking myself for a long time, so I literally held on to his leg when he took off, that sure was an experience I'll never forget. When he dropped me on a roof I asked him if I could become a hero even without a quirk. What happened next left me shocked for two reasons: 1) I learned that All Might was gravely injured five years prior when I saw transform into a skeleton-like appearance. 2) Even All Might told what everyone kept telling me through my life, that I should give up. When he left the place I was honestly thinking to do so, looking for something I could do, like become a policeman, but then as if fate kept knocking on my door, the same slime villain was attacking again, this time trying to take control of Kacchan, all I could think of was the guilt of letting that thing escape and how much Kacchan was suffering. The pro heroes in the area weren't able to stop the villain that was causing havoc with Kacchan's quirk. I just couldn't stand there and do nothing while he was suffering and before I knew it my body moved on its own and rushed to help him, even if it was hopeless. Little that I knew was that All Might saw me do just that which pushed him to jump in and save both of us.

When everything settled I was scolded by some of the pros while others were praising Kacchan for his quirk and how he could become a great hero and All Might was of course being the center of attention.

On my way back home, all I was thinking was about what just happened, sure I didn't do anything and I stood in the way or so I thought, but at least I tried to help, It felt good enough for me, even with Kacchan coming in and yelling at me (which in a weird way was him thanking me for at least trying to help him) I felt happy that for a moment I felt like a hero and I was ready to move on.

But destiny kept striking in, All Might just appeared in front of me to tell me how I pushed him to save us and that my attitude is just that of any hero during their school years, which of course led him to telling me the words I thought I would never hear: "You can become a hero." I was overwhelmed with so much emotion that I broke down in tears (Which honestly I often did, It comes from family I guess), after that he told me about his sacred quirk known as One for All, an ancient power that comes from the first generation of quirks that was passed down from person to person, all that power and hopes gathered into one quirk for the safety of all people. All Might told me all of this because his own time as a hero was running out, the injury was weakening him by the day and he needed a successor and he found him, in me. No way I would turn down the chance so I accepted without thinking twice and from that day on my road to become the best hero in the world began.

First to inherit the power I have to strengthen my body so under All Might's coaching I went through a really strict training, which included cleaning a beach that was full of trash. I went through 10 months of arduous training before the entrance exam of UA Academy, a high school with the best hero course in Japan and All Might's former alma mater, of course I had entered, but it wouldn't be easy with its acceptance rate of under 2%, only the best of the best made it there. Those months were like hell for me, but it was all worth it, I've barely made it but I was ready to inherit One for All and the responsibilities as the next Symbol of Peace that Japan would need after All Might's retirement.

Still even with this chance that I was blessed with, throughout those months I had those thoughts lately. That in countless media many heroes arise to the occasion to save the world and many were no different from the average person. I know those were fiction and things from the old world, but I kept thinking: Was it possible to be a hero without a quirk? To help others and save the world? Is it possible to achieve the power to become a hero from other ways other then One for All? If there was it wouldn't be in this world, back then I thought it was a silly thought, that it was something out of a video game or something, but It made me curious to the idea: A world in which people never develop quirks and that only a few people acquire power to either conquer the world and bring it to ruin or save it and keep it safe and in peace. Definitely a good Idea for an Isekai or a Shonen or even a video game, fantasy or not I wonder if such a world exists and if it did how would it be? Would there be a way to get there? Those were the thoughts that sometimes came to me, especially during the nights after training and before going to bed.

On the night before the grand day I had the weirdest dream yet: I was sinking into the ocean, descending slowly, into an endless abyss, just descending until from the bottom of the darkness I saw a bright warm light, for a moment I thought I could see All Might and he would save me (A normal dream for me to be honest), but then from the light came a circular stained glass with a picture of a boy that seemed to be my age and there were images of other people and things I couldn't make out of the light, the more I descended towards it the more bright the light became until the light consumed the whole darkness in a blinding white light.

When I opened my eyes again I was standing on the shore of a beach, I thought it was the beach park at first but then I realized it was a tropical and beautiful beach and the sun was rising, it was a beautiful sight but I had to cover my eyes a bit due to the light of the sun, then out of nowhere there was someone in front of me that was standing on the water, I don't know how but I was sure it was the same guy from the picture, but he looked different, maybe more mature or something. He was looking at the horizon with his left hand in his pocket and what seemed to be a key-shaped sword on his right hand with its edge over his shoulder. As the sun rises and the rays of sunlight were staring the pass around him I felt the very same heroic aura in him that I always felt in All might, I knew when I looked at him that in him beat the heart of courageous hero. I wanted to talk to him so I took a step forward as I raised my hand towards him, he seemed to notice my presence because in that moment his head started to turn around and when it seemed that I could look at his face… Nothing. I woke up from my dream feeling weird but then I shrugged off as just a dream and got ready for the moment of truth. Little that I knew in that moment that it wasn't a dream that I just saw, it was an omen that was saying that my life would change even beyond forever.

My name is Izuku Midoriya, but you can call me Deku. And this is the story of how I became the best hero while growing with the best hero of a world far far away from here, it's champion of light… Sora…

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter One: Far From Home

**Far From Home**

Voices… That was all that could be heard in the nothingness. Voices from past memories, treasured and precious moments kept safe in the heart and mind echoed through the black void.

"_Don't ever forget. Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_

"_This is real…"_

"_I want to be a part of your life no matter what. That's all."_

Those and many more voices echoed over and over again. Except that in all of those memories was a single voice speaking… Her voice. The more these memories flowed the more senses started to come back.

"_Sora, don't ever change."_

"_Sora! It's really you!"_

"_I told you, Sora. You're safe with me."_

He heard her calling his name through the many memories of her, always with the same sweet and warm voice he came to know through his life.

"Kairi…" The boy weakly uttered as consciousness started to return to him. As he was starting to wake up the same priceless and unforgivable memories kept flowing inside his mind, he would never forget anything about her, from her cute name to her voice and pretty looks, she was after all the one who meant to Sora the most and he knew the same was for her.

Sora was starting to regain his senses slowly but surely as he kept reliving all of those memories of Kairi. He was feeling something hard and cold beneath him, maybe he was laying on concert, he was now aware that he was lying over his chest and that he felt something wet on his left hand, he must have fallen near a pond or something. As his eyes were slowly starting to open his mind was drawn to the last thing he remembered:

Him with Kairi holding hands while sat on the Paupo tree back home, he felt so happy and he knew she was happy too, but when they look at each other he saw her shedding a tear, maybe out of happiness that everything was all over at last. But that was it, after that everything went black.

Sora's eyes slowly opened and the first thing he saw that he was indeed lying on a street near a pond due to his hand lying over it. The boy then got up carefully, once he was standing up again he looked at his still wet hand with feelings of sadness, longing and confusion. He could still feel her soft and tender touch of her hand grabbing his. After a few seconds of looking at it he lowered his hand and started to take in his surroundings.

He was standing in what looks to be a crosswalk that was going in diagonal direction which was inside of a square of crosswalks on each street of the crossroads that he was currently looking around.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud as he started to walk around the place and look around more. He noticed that he was most likely in a city(That kinda reminded him of San Fransokyo) going off the bright and flashy lights of the buildings and screens around him as well as several cars parked by the sidewalk, he also noticed that it was nighttime, most likely very late at night as there wasn't a single person around and by looks alone he would assume that this cross was always full of people.

He was all alone, alone in the cold of the night, which is perhaps what he fears most, no doubt the boy can defend and take care of himself, but the feeling of loneliness like this is a bit overwhelming. Sora had to stop for a moment and breath in deeply to calm himself, he wasn't alone, those he loved were with him in spirit with their bonds and memories saved in his heart and mind. He had to keep his heart calm and his mind clear, no time to succumb to panic and fear, that's not something he would do so with that out of the way he continued taking in his surroundings.

"How did I get here?" Once again Sora voiced to no one in particular. He was truly confused as to what led him to this issue so he looked through his memories to see if at least he could find a clue of what is exactly happening.

Among the last thing he remembered before ending up here was that he took of to save Kairi after sealing Kingdom Hearts again using his Power of Waking, which it worked just like last time, but then when he was with her back at Destiny Islands everything then went black and he ended up in this square. But then something came to his mind.

"_What do you think the power of waking is?" _The memory of the younger incarnation of his late nemesis, Xehanort, flowed on his mind.

"_It's for traversing hearts to reach worlds. Not for traversing worlds to reach hearts. There's a high price to pay for wielding such power foolishly." _Sora at that moment shrugged off as him just taunting him but now it seemed that maybe there was truth beyond his cold words.

"_You've paid the price. And it lies at the bottom of the abyss." _It wasn't the only time that he was told of his misuse of the power that saved his friends from death.

"_I told you. There's a high price to pay for all of this"_ Once more a memory of the time traveler appeared in Sora's mind in which even after his defeat he laugh as if he had won.

"_I'll go back to my time, and live out my life. But Sora, you're done now. Your journey ends here." _Sora didn't understood what he meant at the moment but for the evil way the was saying it he knew it was really bad.

"_Good-bye, Sora. Your time… in this world is-" _And that was the last of him as he vanished into nothingness and his heart returned to its rightful timeline, that left Sora with questions of what he was about to say to him, but now he's starting to get what he wanted to say.

"_Sora, listen. The power of waking isn't to go chase hearts around!. Even if you do locate Kairi, you might never come home to us again." _This time it was the memory of one of his friends and sorta liege, King Mickey, right before he took off to find Kairi. He warned him and he did sounded very serious about the risks but he was willing to take them for her, even Riku, who told the tiny king to let him go, understood that no words would sway him. Sora now had a better idea of what happened as he looked at a building to his left with the number 104 on the top.

"_Is this the 'price' that I had to pay?" _Sora thought now looking at the night sky seeing the full moon surrounded by stars.

The boy then proceeded to look at his hands seeing that he wasn't transparent and started to touch the rest of his torso to check if he wasn't a ghost again and then he heard his stomach grumble. "_Yep, still have my body"_ He thought a bit ashamed as his face slightly lit up then touched his heart felt it beat.

"_Still have my heart and I definitely don't feel dead, but then again. How would I know?" _Sora then crossed his arms and started to ponder more on what happened to him exactly.

"_Let's see… I don't feel any weaker from before, just a bit stiff, nothing that a good hike can't fix"_ He thought not feeling any loss of strength like last time and then he raised his right hand and summons his keyblade, the Kingdom Key.

"_And I didn't lose my keyblade. So that was it? The 'price was just ended up in another world?_" The boy thought as he let his weapon vanish and look around himself again confused, he then realized that he felt his pockets empty and started to check them and indeed he didn't have any of his items or his Gummiphone(And he really liked to play with it during his last journey).

"Aw man" Sora said feeling bummed that he lost his stuff and then his face quickly changed from sad to panicked in less than a second when he realized something and he quickly cheek the area around his neck and fortunately he still had his trademark silver chained necklace, he sighed in relief.

"Phew" He uttered as he wiped his forehead "At least that's still there" He said glad that at least his favorite necklace was where it always was.

"But what gives? That's really it? Ended up stranded in another world AND without most of my items?" The boy said out loud feeling that this was rather a bad taste prank.

"Hmm… No, that can't be it, something's not right" He added feeling that something was off, this place was different than any other worlds he'd been to before, he could feel it by just standing there. But he wouldn't get anywhere if he just kept standing there so the best and the only thing he could do was look around the place and find somewhere to spend the night and maybe eat, in the morning he could figure something out. He then saw a sign of what looks to be a map on the sidewalk.

"Huh. How convenient" He said as he walked towards until stopping right in front of it. The map had japanese language, which thankful he can read (Since he's technically japanese), it showed things such as stores nearby, bus stops and the train stations, sadly Sora didn't have money with him and it was high time of the night so the train stations would be close and buses would stop coming around until morning. He then noticed that on top of the map it said: Shibuya's map and the name of the area sounded familiar to him.

"_Shibuya? So is this Neku's world?_" Sora thought remembering his friend from the Mark of Mastery exam, Neku Sakuraba. "_Hmm. Something tells me this isn't his world, otherwise Joshua would have pop up outta nowhere by now" _He thought as he remembered his other friend from the exam Joshua so most likely this isn't their homeworld but another world based on Japan. Without another thing to do he decided to just walk off the square and try to find a place to spend the night.

* * *

Sora was pretty much walking with no real destination, just walking to find somewhere to sleep until the next day, maybe a bench on a park or something. As he walked he also saw a few people coming out of the stores and buildings around the street that were still open, at least it gave him some relief that he wasn't on an empty world, but he couldn't just ask a random stranger for shelter, it would be weird and rude.

As he walked further down the street he noticed it was starting to rain so he quickly lifted his hood over his head and started to run to take shelter from the rain, luckily he was near a bridge so he rushed towards it and made it there without getting too soaked wet. After catching his breath he took a glance at the rain and let out a tired sigh as he leaned against one of the bridge's beams as he put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and looked at the ground as Sora took this moment to reflect on what was happening to him now.

"_I was warned, but didn't listen. I knew the risk and I accepted it. It was worth the sacrifice for those that I love, if can't go back then at least I'll be at peace knowing that everyone is safe and everything is alright back home, I achieved my goal" _Sora thought with a sad smile thinking about all his friends back home willing to accept the consequences of his actions.

That was when he heard a loud explosion coming from up ahead making him look to said direction immediately. He saw a huge cloud of smoke that seem to be from a few blocks away "Oh no!" Sora said sounding cornered as there might be people in trouble and so being the brave hero he is he started to run towards the place as the rain was slowly coming to a stop.

* * *

Sora was dashing down the street as fast as he could en route to the scene of danger, stranded or not it was his duty to help others and this time will not be an exception.

He was quickly approaching the area when suddenly he saw a literal giant woman rise over the building, this of course that made him stop in his tracks and looked in awe "Whoa! A giant woman!" He shouted amazed at the sight of the very attractive woman that was way bigger than skyscrapers.

Sure it wouldn't be the first time Sora saw something weird, however he's easy to impress and with a childlike amazement. Upon close inspection he saw that the giant woman was wearing some sort of super hero costume but also her expression was that of struggle, for a moment he thought that she was causing trouble but his gut was telling him that she seemed good. "No time to lose!" Sora said retaking the pace as the was finally approaching the site of explosion.

As he was getting near he saw people running away in fear and panic.

"Run!"

"Monsters!"

"Where did they come from?!"

"_Monsters? Oh no… don't tell me that-" _Sora thought as he ran pass the crowd of people running away from the scene and when he finally arrived he witnessed the buildings around the street greatly damaged and on fire and the pavement with pronounced cracks. He once again saw the giant woman now from up close, but also there were other two individuals with hero costumes as well: A man inside of a wooden armor and muscled man with a metal headband and metal bracelets.

Alongside these three there were many policemen firing their guns and a fireman with a weird mark that firing water from a pair of water taps where his hands should be. However Sora couldn't focus on the people taking action to stop this chaos, rather he set his sights on the cause of all of this.

"Heartless!" Sora shouted seeing said monsters of darkness all around the area, all of them Pureblood heartless. There so many of them all around causing havoc and destruction: There were Shadows, Neoshadows, Flutterings, Darkballs, Flame Cores, Earth Cores and Water Cores. The policemen and the 'superheroes' were fighting the Heartless while the fireman was trying to extinguish the fire but there were so many that it was overwhelming them.

"Why can't these bugs die already!?" The giant woman said in frustration as no matter how much she stomped the Heartless it didn't do anything to them as she was trying to crush Shadows and Neoshadows who kept fusing with the ground.

"Dammit! They just keep coming!" The muscular man shouted feeling a lot pressure as he destroyed 4 Earth Cores using his fists but as he said more of them kept coming.

"It's no use, even if we kill them they return over and over again!" The man in wooded armor said as he made countless branches grow from his left arm to capture and destroy the Flutterings.

"There's just too many! I can't keep the fire at bay!" The fireman said as several Flame Cores kept throwing themselves at the fire causing small explosions that worsen the incending that he was struggling to turn off.

The policemen were trying to destroy the Heartless with their guns but it had little to no effect on them and then a pair of Water Cores turned into spheres of water and washed over the cops throwing them backwards.

"_They won't make it…"_ Sora thought as he witness the brave but hopeless heroes, trying to destroy Heartless like this only makes them return as he witnessed more of them appearing every time they are destroyed. "_At this rate they'll…_" He didn't even dare to finish the line of thought, there was no time to lose, he had a job to do.

Sora swiftly conjured his Keyblade and jumped into the scene so quickly that the policemen barely saw him enter the fray.

"Hey kid stop!"

"Run away!"

"You'll get yourself killed!"

"What's a kid doing here!?"

Those were the things Sora heard coming from the police and the heroes as he kept dashing towards the Heartless, but no way he'll run away. He faces the danger head on to save others.

"We need to take that kid outta here!" The muscular man said as he pushed some Neoshadows back. Then the Heartless suddenly went after the keyblade wielder.

"I'm on it!" The wood man said as he extended his right arm trying to reach Sora but before he could he evade the move by jumping high into the air as Darkballs were coming his way.

"No!" The wooded hero shouted in panic but much to his and everyone else's shock and surprise Sora slashed through the many Darkballs using his aerial attacks with quick movements destroying all of them rather easily.

"Quick Blitz!" Sora shouted as he landed back on the ground performing a crushing slam attack that created a small shockwave that destroyed many Shadows. Then the group of Flutterings started to fly towards him.

"Watch out!" A Policeman warned him as he turned around and raised the tip of his keyblade at the enemies.

"Thundaga shot!" He declared shooting an orb of electricity at the enemies that caused them to be electrocuted in mid-air giving him the perfect chance to slash through them all in a quick and single move destroying all of them in matters of seconds and landing back on the ground without a single scratch or any sign of exhaustion.

A Neoshadow tried to attack him from below in which Sora responded flipping sideways towards a wall and he used the momentum to activate his Flowmotion and bounce back and used his airstep to get up close to the Heartless extremely fast destroying them with quick attacks as he used the enemies as stepping stones to move to the next only to finish up by jumping into the air and performing Shock Dive destroying the remaining Shadows and Neoshadows.

The police and the heroes were in shock and awe seeing the level of speed, skill and power this young swordsman was displaying, it had such an impact that they just stopped fighting and the giant woman shrunk to normal size. He was massacring the enemies with such ease and the number of monsters was quickly decreasing by the seconds and they weren't returning like before. When everything seemed bleak for them Sora rushed in to aid and single-handedly took care of threat.

There were still several Heartless left. A group of Fire Cores dived at Sora on fire "Blizzaga!" He cast his ice spell in multiple shots freezing the Heartless and then using Strike Raid to kill them from afar, the moment his keyblade returned to his hand like a boomerang a group of Earth Cores trying to attack them using their spiked backs like drills but he jumped out of the way and then dashed at them destroying them in a quick succession of attacks. Just the Water Cores remained.

"Time to end this" He declared as he jumped into the air pointing his keyblade at the last Heartless and focused energy into the tip of the blade "Ragnarok!" He shouted as he fired many projectiles of light at the last Heartless immediately destroying them and landing back safely on the ground.

The battle was over and all of the Heartless were destroyed and the boy was without a single injury. The police and heroes couldn't believe it, a single boy defeated all of the monsters alone and came out unscathed. It was like a miracle when everything when they started to lose hope, for they now understood how special Sora was beyond the appearance of a normal boy.

"Phew" Sora uttered as he let his keyblade fade into thin air and relaxed as the trouble was over… or so he thought.

"Hey kid!" He heard the voice of the muscular man calling to him.

"Huh?" Sora turned around and saw the police officers and the heroes approached him "Hey are you alright?" Sora asked them concerned.

"We're just fine, all thanks to you young man" The wooded man said to him calmly as he crossed his arms.

"How?! How did you do all of that?!" The woman asked him frustrated and confused that a kid did her job for her and made it look easy.

"You mean defeat those He- er those monsters?" He asked back almost slipping with the H word "Um I uh…" He didn't know how to answer as he rarely was asked about his powers and she seems serious of her question.

"What kind of quirk was that?" The muscular man asked him having a serious face.

"Quirk?" Again he asked back not understanding what he meant.

"Ahem" A policeman that seem to be in charge of the squad approached him "We thank you for your help young man, that was something brave of you" He thanked him bowing down to him and Sora responded rubbing his nose smiling "However you shouldn't intervene, it was really dangerous for a boy to do the job of professional, you could have got hurt or worse killed" The officer said sounding deadly serious with a frown on his face, this comment took Sora by surprise, he was never scolded like this, even less for helping others.

"But You guys seemed in trouble, I couldn't stand by and do nothing" He said back to him trying to justify himself, the officer was right that a civilian shouldn't go into a fight but he wasn't a normal person and he even saved them.

"Even so, you're still a boy and a civilian and it's our job to defend people like you, what you did was extremely reckless even if you did help us" The officer responded still with the same tone and expression. Definitely this was something new for Sora and he felt like he got in trouble "While on the topic, what is a boy of your age doing out here at this hour?" He asked him and Sora was starting to feel cornered, if this keeps up he would have to flee.

"Uhh…" He didn't come up with a believable lie (Not that he was good at that to begin with), he was sure that he was in trouble.

"That's what I thought" The officer said "Not only did you throw yourself into danger but also you used your quirk without permission of a professional, therefore you just broke a law young man and sadly that means that you're under arrest" He added still sounding serious.

"Arrest!?" He asked shocked with his eyes widened "But I just wanted to help!"

"Calm down now, we can clear things up if you come with us to the station, don't make things worse for yourself" The police officer said to him calmly but Sora was starting to panic as he took a step back and he was ready to jump out of here.

"I don't think so" The wooded man said to him knowing that he would try to run so he created multiple branches from his right arm and tied him up to later rise him from the ground.

"H-hey! Put me down! Let me go!" Sora said in panic struggling against his restraints to no avail(Totally forgetting that he could break free easily).

And so the police and heroes started to make their way back to the police station while Sora kept struggling "That's so unfriendly! I helped you!" He said in frustration and anger.

"We know that, but no one is above the law and you must abide by the rules" The wooded man said to him as he walked beside the other two heroes. In the background the firefighter managed to extinguish the fire at last.

"You better behave now, little brat" The woman said to him sounding mad.

"Hey, that was rude" Sora responded feeling insulted and then he groaned giving up seeing that trying to run would only cause him more trouble so he decided to cooperate.

* * *

Sora was now detained in an interrogation room at the police station of the area and he was just walking around it in circles as he wasn't allowed to leave yet, the cops just told him to wait here but it's been quite a while since that.

There was a metal table and two pairs of chairs on both sides of the table and there was of course a window that looked like a mirror but if his knowledge of police forces was right then on the other side it was transparent and most likely there must be officers watching to make sure he wouldn't do anything weird. The room was gray in color with no way to look outside.

"_Well I guess I don't have to worry about finding somewhere to spend the night anymore, but I didn't think it would be while being under arrest"_ Sora thought as he took a seat in a chair and simply looked at his hands over the table. "_What am I gonna do now? They'll interrogate me but I won't be able to respond to them for they might not believe me and I have to keep the worlds' order"_ He thought understanding how serious his situation was right now as he clenched his fists.

* * *

On the other side of the window there was a few officers and the pro heroes Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods and Death arms watching over the boy that just saved them as he was just sat on a chair looking like a scolded puppy.

"To think that those monsters that came out of nowhere, caused us so much trouble and then this boy with a rare quirk jumped in and took care of them like it was nothing" Kamui said still amazed by the previous event. "And he seems so harmless"

"But let's face it, we would be done for if it weren't for him" Death arms said to him "He sure has something special alright, he's gifted, no more than that, he's well trained on his swordplay and seemed to be experienced" He add recognizing the boys skills and prowess seeing that it wasn't just his powers but also his abilities of well trained and experienced fighters, this wasn't his first fight.

"I just don't get how he did all of that when we couldn't" Mt. Lady said still mad at that boy that getting up from his seat and started to walk around the room again, it's like the 5th time he does that, it looks like he doesn't like to stand still for too long. "And what kind of quirk was that? Seriously, since when was there a quirk that makes you pop out a weird looking sword and shoot projectiles of elemental energy and gives enhanced speed at the same time? Something's weird with him" She added being suspicious of the boy's 'quirk'.

"You're just jealous that a boy did our job for us and made it look easy" Death arms deadpanned and she responded growling at him.

"Now now, don't argue now" Kamui got in the middle of them "But Lady has a point, I've never heard of a quirk with such a variety of abilities, it's like he's equipped for any sort of situation. I mean I've heard cases of quirks that lets the user imitate others quirks but this is different, all of those abilities are part of his natural power" He added looking at the boy again that was looking at the window and he seemed to be checking himself on the mirror on his side.

"See Death arms? I'm telling you there's something weird with him" Mt. Lady said to him and he only crossed his arms and hummed in response. "Just what the heck is up with kids these days?! First it was that boy with the explosion quirk that was taken hostage by that slime villain, later the quirkless one that recklessly ran into the fight and now it's this one" She added recalling the incident from 10 months ago "Why so suddenly are kids getting into this kind of trouble?" She finished pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I have no idea honestly" The three heroes turned at the source of the new voice and they were met with Naomasa Tsukauchi, the detective was holding a file in his right hand as he was approaching them.

"Tsukauchi-san" Kamui greeted him as he got right beside them.

"So that's the boy, right?" Naomasa asked looking at the boy inside the room as he was again sitting in a chair looking nervous. Kamui responded with a nod.

"So? Did you identify him?" Death arms asked him as the only thing as of now they managed to get out of him was his first name: Sora, he was unwilling to say anything else on the way to the station.

"That's the problem Death arms" He said as he opened the file to read the report of the recent incident once more and he was still having trouble wrapping his head around this monster attack but also of this boy with immense yet rare powers. "We couldn't find anything on the database, no name, no records, no pictures, no blood relatives (Yep, they took a DNA sample from him, a strand of his spiky brown hair), nothing at all" He added still intrigued and this made the heroes confused.

"Really? He has no identity? Are you sure?" Kamui asked still confused.

"Maybe he's a foreigner, did you check on immigrants?" Death arms asked him.

"We're on that right now, but there wasn't any results so far" Naomasa replied as he closed the file and saved it in his coat.

"I knew it, there is something weird with him" Mt. Lady said to the men crossing her arms.

"Well, no matter what's happening right now we'll get some answers" The detective said looking at 'Sora' again still in his seat ready to enter the room to interrogate him.

"Wait. Before you go, I think you should go easy on him" Death arms said to him "He seems to be like a good boy and he seems scared and confused" He added feeling sympathy for him.

"Please Death arms" Mt. Lady said to him with an uncaring face "It must be a trick to let him go, He didn't seem scared at all back there" She added and then she glared at Naomasa "I'd say that you get the truth outta him by force if you have to, he's hiding something" She said to the detective.

"Lady! He's just a boy!" Death arms shouted at her feeling indignant of her attitude.

"Boy or not, he committed a violation and he must answer for it, beside it is extremely suspicious that he oh so happened to not have anything related to him" She rebuttal irritated.

"That's enough!" Kamui intervened, silencing them. "Look buddy, Lady has a point, it is really suspicious that he doesn't even an ID of any kind so we must look deeply into this" He said to Death arms. "However…" He added now looking at the heroine "You should stop being too harsh on him, just because you're jealous that he took the spotlight away from you" He said to her bluntly.

"What?!" She reacted very irritated "I'm not jealous!" She added sounding extremely offended and enraged as she turned around crossing her arms with her eyes closed.

"Mm-hm" Kamui respond sarcastically making her growl and a vein appeared on her forehead. "Anyway, Tsukauchi-san I agree with Death arms that you should be gentle with him, I truly believe he wanted to help" He said now looking at the detective.

"Alright then" He replied nodding, then he proceeded to walk to the door and enter the room to talk with 'Sora'. However when he entered he was surprised to see him sleeping on the table as he could see a bubble growing and shrinking on his nose as he breathed.

"Eh?" Naomasa blinked a pair of times and he was sure the heroes reacted similarly "_Well, it makes sense, it will be dawn in a few hours and who knows how long he was wandering around the streets_" He as he got right beside him and shook him from his right shoulder "Young man, wake up. Open your eyes" He called out to him as he shook him, it took a few minutes but he slowly woke up and started to sit straight again "_He's sure a sound sleeper_" He thought as he waited for him to take note of his presence.

"Hmm?" Sora rubbed the sleepiness off his eyes as his eyes focused on Naomasa "Oh hi there. Is it morning already?" He asked him innocently.

"Hello young one" He greeted back with a serene smile. "And no, it's 4:50 AM, it will be dawn soon" He said as he took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the table. Sora knew that he must be here to interrogate him and he was already getting nervous "Nice to meet you, I'm Naomasa Tsukauchi, a detective working for the police force of Japan" He introduced himself, "Can you please tell me your name?" He asked calmly.

"I'm Sora, Sora Nomura, nice to meet you too Tsukauchi-san" He introduced himself too already knowing what is coming next.

"Alright, Nomura-san-" He was cut by the youth.

"Uh. Just call me Sora, it's weird for me being called by my surname" He explained remembering why he doesn't say his surname often, not that he dislikes it or anything.

"Okay, Sora it is then" Naomasa said to him. "Listen, I know that you might be a bit nervous for your situation, but I want you to know that everything will be alright. I just need you to answer a few questions" He said calmly seeing that Sora was indeed nervous.

Sora knew where this was going and even if he thought the detective seemed nice he couldn't help but feel anxious "First off: We looked for any kind of information about you in our national database but we couldn't find anything. Right now we're also looking in immigrants but as of now there aren't any results." He said to the keyblader and he responded by gulping nervously, this didn't go unnoticed by the detective nor the heroes "Do you have any explanation for it?" Naomasa asked him nicely but at the same time with a stern face.

Sora didn't respond, he just avoided eye contact. Thanks that Naomasa's quirk, that allows him to know when someone is lying, he knew that Sora was being honest with his name so he took it that if he didn't reply was because he either didn't want to or couldn't.

"It's okay if you don't want to say it, but take in mind that you're in a safe place" Naomasa said to him with a smile "Then can you tell me about your quirk?" He asked him again.

Sora looked at him again with an arched eyebrow "_That word again, maybe they mean my powers"_ He came to the conclusion of the meaning of that word. Once again he remained silent as he didn't want to talk about the keyblade either. Naomasa did noticed that Sora looked at him with doubt as if he didn't know what he was talking about, he was starting to form theories in his head with the information he was gathering from his body language alone.

"In this report it says that you have the ability to manifest a key-shaped sword out of thin air" The detective said to him as he showed him the file. "It also says that you have enhanced speed, agility and capable of jumping really high. Not only that but you also seem to have the ability to channel energy on your weapon and shoot it out as bullets" He continued as Sora just kept silent looking down at his hands. "It also says that you are a highly skilled swordsman going off by your swordplay that is on par with expert swordsmen and that from the looks of things you're experienced in terms of combat" He added as Sora just kept looking down quietly.

"I've heard some cases of quirks that allows the users to manifest solid objects from their bodies, but yours is a different case, mostly because of the variety of abilities that seems to stem from your power" Naomasa said to the boy that just kept his mouth shut "But you know, with a power such as yours, you can become a great pro hero one day" He added with a smile and in response Sora looked up again once again having a doubtful glint in his eyes.

"'_Pro hero'? So a superhero?_" He thought a bit confused which was taken note of by the detective and the heroes. Naomasa was still not sure about the boy's background but the pieces were starting to align within his mind. Sora remembered the heroes from earlier and he took a quick glance at the window thinking that they might be watching him right now.

"Take note that despite the fact that you broke the law and endangered yourself, you were really brave and you saved our officers and the pro heroes in the area, once I again I wanted to give you our gratitude" The detective said to him still smiling.

"I just wanted to help, I couldn't just stand there while they were in trouble. I had to do it" Sora finally broke his silence, speaking out his feelings. Naomasa indeed recognized the honesty in his words and the determined light in his eyes.

"_Heh. He sounded like Toshi, even his eyes have the glint"_ Naomasa thought smiling thinking of his best friend. "I believe you, Sora" He said to him still smiling, but then he cleared his throat and decided to continue with the question. "Tell me Sora, giving off that you arrived into the area shortly after the situation intensified I suppose that you were close by, right?" He asked him and Sora responded with a nod not seeing the trouble in that.

"I see, now I don't doubt your skills, however I would like to know how exactly did you destroy those creatures" The man said only for Sora to keep quiet once again so he decided to continue.

"Until now there weren't any reports of a monster attack or from these creatures. Such thing is unprecedented " Naomasa said to Sora putting his hands over the table joining them with a calm face "They appeared earlier in the night and started to attack people" He added and Sora tensed up a bit as he quickly avoid eye contact again, once more the detective took this as a subtle clue that the boy knows something of the black creature "We suspect that the creatures started to appear in small numbers and attack by surprise any bypasser going off from the testimony of the victims of the attack that survived, as there were only a few that came out alive and all of them said that those monsters attacked and killed people" This now made Sora react with a shocked face.

"_So did I get there too late?_" He thought looking at Naomasa with a shocked face "_How many innocents lost their hearts?"_ Sora then calmed down as best as he could, he knew that become a Heartless is not the same as death and with him destroying all of those creatures then most likely the victims that lost their hearts will turn back to normal so he had nothing to worry about. Naomasa noticed his reaction and subsequent recovery of calm, he was sure he knew something.

"All of them also said that each time one of those monsters killed a person they too became monsters" Naomasa said to him "So this led us to conclude that, by lack of better terms, these creatures are akin to zombies that have the feral need of attacking living people infecting them to reproduce, the interesting thing is that unlike typical zombies that feed on the human brain or vampires that feed on blood, these creatures always attacked directly at the chest, to be most precise at where the heart is located" He explained to the boy putting his right hand on his chest. "To be honest I've never heard of something as terrifying and grotesque about monsters feeding on human hearts" He commented to the boy.

"By the time the officer and pro heroes got to the area, there were already a great number of those black creatures causing destruction at random, which sadly means that many people in the area fell victim to this 'infection' and upon a proximation they started to attack and through the battle we learned that these creatures came take any form and adopt different abilities like turning into simple shadows and the efforts of our officers was null and the attacks of the pro heroes weren't too effective, now because of this unique situation we had no idea who would be the right hero for the job. And each time that one of those creatures was destroyed it just regenerated, making these enemies extremely dangerous" He went on with his explanation as Sora just kept silent looking anywhere but the detective.

"However, when you jumped into the fight not only those creatures started to attack you specifically, but also when you destroyed them with your sword they didn't reappear again and by the looks of things you knew how to handle the situation expertly as if you already knew how to deal with them" He continued and Sora started to feel pressure as he was starting to sweat "It's not the first time you fought with these creatures therefore you knew how to deal with them, right?" He asked him, but Sora just kept his mouth shut and looked at the floor. "It's alright Sora, you can tell me" Naomasa said to him with a serene tone.

Sora was biting his lower lip as it was getting harder and harder for him to remain quiet "_Don't talk! Don't Talk! Keep the world's order! Keep the world's order!"_ He repeated inside his head over and over again to keep himself from talking, because if he did he would slip up and say what he shouldn't say, it sure was taking him a lot of willpower to remain silent in a situation like this.

"You don't have to talk right now if you don't want to, take your time and answer later, okay?" He said with a serene smile to the boy seeing that he was very stressed at this point so he decided to let him be for a while. "Listen Sora, we can't just let you leave just yet, we still need to do a few things so you'll have to stay here for a while, but don't worry you'll be just fine" He added while getting up from his seat keeping the same expression. "We'll continue our conversation in a bit, I have to make a few reports first" He said now standing up.

"Um. Tsukauchi-san. Can I ask you a favor?" He asked knowing that he was a nice guy so he felt that he could ask for a favor.

"Sure. What is it?" He asked back still smiling.

"If it's not much trouble, can you bring me something to eat?" He asked politely holding onto his grumbly tummy "It's been a while since I last ate something" He explained to him rubbing the back of his neck blushing.

"Sure thing, Sora" He complied nodding "Do you want something specific?"

"I'll eat anything, but I would like a burger" He answer shruggering.

"Okay then, I'll be back in a bit" He said to him keeping his smile and then he proceeded to leave through the door. When he left Sora let out a relieved sigh, somehow he managed to dodge a bullet for now, but they'll be back and they'll keep asking him and Sora had no idea how he would keep his secret.

* * *

The trio of heroes did indeed watch and heard everything Sora said or rather what he didn't say.

"See? I knew we should have been harsher with him" Mt. Lady said crossing her arms shaking her head in disapproval. "He could have been easily forced to talk, just look at him he was about to break even" She added seeing the boy struggling to not talk.

"Well, I'll give you that Lady, he does know something about those black creatures, he just doesn't want to talk about them, or his quirk, or lack of any sort of documentation" Kamui said to her. "From the looks of things, if he didn't reply it was because he couldn't, something or someone was forcing him not to disclose any information. He also appeared just when stuff got worse, however before anyone says what you might be thinking, no I don't think the boy did this on purpose, he just doesn't look like the type of person who would do something bad" He added recognizing Sora's good-hearted nature, if he didn't knew of his fighting skills he would say that he wouldn't even hurt a fly.

Right in that moment Naomasa came out of the door sighing. "That didn't turn out as expected" He said with a troubled face.

"Of course it didn't when you kept being too nice with him" The rookie heroine said to him with a slight frown. "Just gimme five minutes and I'll make him spill the beans" She added taking a few steps towards the door only for Naomasa to get in her way.

"Hold it right there" He said to her while raising his hand. "We shouldn't force the truth out of him. Thanks to my quirk I found out that he is indeed a boy with good intentions, you shouldn't treat him like a criminal" He scolded her.

"But we can't just let him go just like that" She rebutted. "He knows something about those freaking bugs and who knows if those things will appear again to kill more people, we need the information he has and you know it" She added trying to remain objective, though she's still mad at Sora due to her hurt ego.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but she's right" Kamui said to Naomasa crossing his arms. "We need more information on those creatures in case they return, still it seems that he just can't say it along with his personal information. Why would that be?" He added looking at Sora that's looking as if he was pondering something.

"I bet that the kid can't say it because of a bad secret like…" Death arms started and then gasped. "Like he's part of a secret experiment by an evil organization, created with ample amount of abilities and programed with high skills to be deployed as a biological weapon of terror. However! The child grew conscious of his own and realized the darkness of his creators and purpose of his birth and decided to break free of his shackles and escape the lab deciding to use his gifts that were meant to conquer the world to protect it and since then the youth has been fighting this diabolical group and their abominable monsters that they created as a way to bend the world to its knees. What a touching and tragic origin!" He rambled his thoughts dramatically as if he was talking about a fictional story that he just made up (Which he did) making the other three looked at him in bewilderment.

"Yeah… Death arms, that only happens in movies" Mt. Lady deadpanned.

"Honestly, stuff that happened in movies back in the day does happen in real life these days" Naomasa said sweatdroping rubbing his neck.

"And as odd as it sounded, that theory might not be too far fetched" Kamui said surprised to admit it sweat dropping too. "It would explain his rare powers and lack of papers"

"And why he seemingly doesn't have too much knowledge of super human society. I saw that some of his facial expressions gave off signs of not understanding what a quirk is or what pro heroes are"

"Exactly! The poor boy has been isolated from the rest of the world since birth and now that he's free, he's lost and confused in this new and crazy world. Ah what a struggle!" Death arms said again being over dramatic. "He's ashamed of his dark past and fears that he won't be accepted by this society that might not treat him as a human being or worse treat him as a monster. And to make it even worse the boy is starving and homeless having to wander around in this world alone without knowing love or friendship… Poor creature" He went on looking with sympathy in his eyes at Sora.

"Um. Starving might not be the right word, I'm no doctor but he seems healthy and in good shape" Kamui said to his partner again looking at him in bewilderment.

"And I don't think he's a tube baby" She deadpanned shaking her head.

"Ahem! Going back on topic, we still need to know about his quirk, exact backstory and those black monsters. As you saw convincing him didn't work and it would be cruel to force the truth out an innocent boy, that leaves us with only one choice…" Naomasa said with a serious tone knowing the only way to get the information and the trio knew exactly what he meant, their widened eyes said it.

"Whoa, hold on Tsukauchi-san! You're not going to bring 'him', are you?" Kamui said to the detective knowing where this is going. "You're only supposed to bring him in when it's STRICTLY necessary, otherwise it would be immoral" He added.

"I wouldn't like to do this to Sora either, but this is one of those cases where we have no other option" Naomasa responded not liking one bit what was about to happen. "I'll make the call… Please keep watching over him until 'he' arrives" He said as he walked passed them.

"Oh and please don't forget the boy's burger!" Death arms said to him as he watched him leave.

"Hear hear!" And with that the detective left leaving the trio alone.

Kamui sighed. "It better be worth it" He said feeling disgusted of what will happen next.

"Just when things couldn't get worse for our brave hero, yet again another tragedy befalls upon him" Death arms said sounding like a dramatic narrator which annoyed Mt. Lady slightly.

"Oh Pla-ease! It's not that bad, plus we'll get the info on those bugs, so the sooner it happens, the sooner I can go home to sleep" She said to him. "This face isn't easy to keep, you know?" She said pointing at her face.

"Yeah yeah…" Both men deadpanned at her making her frown in response They're use to her vanity anyway. They three of them looked at the window again only find Sora sleeping on the table again.

"Eh?" The three of them uttered dumbfounded seeing that he fell asleep again.

"Did he seriously fall asleep again?" Mt. Lady said irritated pinking the bridge of her nose.

"Of course he did, Lady. The boy has been wandering around for who knows how long" Death arms said to her crossing her arms.

"Can you stop treating him like a victim?" She replied starting to get pissied off.

"You should stop treating him like a criminal because of your ego!" He shouted at her getting mad.

"Seriously stop arguing already!" Kamui got in the middle of them again before push comes to shove. "Geez" He uttered facepalming.

* * *

_20 minutes later…_

Sora was abruptly awoken by the sound of the door slamming making him yelp in surprise and fall off his chair.

"Ow…" He got up from the ground feeling his rear hurt a bit. Standing once again he found Naomasa standing in front of the door with a mildly annoyed face.

"You sure fall asleep easily" The tone of his voice was slightly annoyed.

"Sorry Tsukauchi-san. It's a bad habit" He apologized while rubbing the back of his head ashamed, he knows that at times it's annoying when he falls asleep on the whim for others like that.

"Don't sweat it. Here" He said smiling while handing him a paper bag and a plastic cup "I've brought you the burger and an orange soda" He added with a kind smile and Sora responded smiling brightly.

"Thank you!" He said happily taking the items and then proceeded to take a seat again while taking out the cheese burger and started to eat. "So good!" He said delighted.

"_Heh. He's like a little kid_" Naomasa thought chuckling while Sora finished his meal like he hadn't eaten in days (Which is true, if his math was right, it's been at least a day since he last ate something).

Sora finished his meal satisfied and then he let out a burp. "Sorry" He said with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks for the food" He thanked the detective again with a big smile.

"Your welcome, Sora" He said to him nodding with a smile, then he cleared his throat. "Now then, there's someone that I would like you to meet" He said trying his best to sound convincing already regretting what he was about to do.

"Okay" He replied in understanding not seeing the problem with following along on this one, hopefully they would let him go soon.

Naomasa proceeded to open the door and peeked his head outside "Come in" He called someone outside then he moved aside to let them pass. An elderly man entered the room, he seemed to have aged gracefully. He was wearing a black turtleneck, blue jacket and dark blue pants, he had white combed hair and on his right hand he had a walking stick, but he seemed to be in good shape so it must be for style. The elderly man had a gentle smile, all and all the picture of a kind grandfather (A good change of pace when it came of older people and Sora, no elder wizard or evil old man this time).

"Hello young man" The older man greeting him kindly as he approached the table.

"Um. Hi there sir" Sora greeted back at him not understanding where this was going, but decided to play along.

Naomasa looked away with a troubled face "_I don't like this, but this is the only way, I hope he can forgive us later. Usually it's not much of a problem when it comes to criminals, but it feels wrong to do it to an innocent kid, to think we were had to call the former pro hero Flashback to extract the information directly from his memories using his quirk, Memory Scanner…_" He thought as he watched the retired hero ask Sora his name and how he is "_All he needs to do is simply touch his head…_" He thought as he watched the elder put his hand on Sora's head. Flashback closed his eyes and focus to activated his quirk and it only took a second in real time for him to witness the boy's memories up until now, he opened his eyes with a gasp and a shocked face.

"Are you okay mister?" Sora asked him a bit concerned but the man didn't reply to him, only glared at him with a troubled face as Naomasa looked at him intrigued knowing that whatever he saw must be really important. Flashback approached to the detective and whispered something to him and he nodded in response.

"Sora, we need to talk about in private, can you please wait a bit?" He asked him while Flashback had a neutral face.

"Um, okay" He complied not knowing what was happening as Naomasa nodded in gratitude as him and the elder man left the room leaving him alone again. "_I hope they let me go soon_" He thought hoping for this to end already.

* * *

"No way!" Mt. Lady shouted not believe what she just heard. Now she was in a meeting room with the other two pro heroes, Naomasa, Flashback and the chief of the police force Kenji Tsuragamae to discuss the situation at hand.

"Memories don't lie, Mt. Lady" Flashback said to her having a serious face.

"You can't be talking seriously" She said still not believing it one single bit.

"So Sora's from another world?" Kamui asked to confirm and Naomasa nodded. "Funnily enough that makes sense, he does seem like he's not from around here and why he's powers are nothing like we've seen before" He added crossing his arms.

"Ah the story of a young man who was exiled from his homeworld, ripped away from his family and loved ones and now he has to fight his way back. Such a brave kid!" He narrated again feeling now more sympathetic for Sora.

Mt. Lady sighed irritated "Death arms. please stop doing that, it's annoying and weird" She said to him with a face that she was really pissied right now.

"Alright alright, sorry" He apologized not wanting to see her 'bad face'.

Flashback called their attention with a fake cough "Like I was saying before being interrupted. This boy Sora, does not belong to this world and nor his powers, he's essentially quirkless. However he possess magical powers even rare for his world in which people never developed any quirks" Flashback explained having seen most of Sora's memories so he learned everything from his homeland, his magical powers and even how his universe works as a whole which was still hard to believe even if he witnessed it himself.

"Magical powers, eh? To think such a thing exists even more a world where quirks never appeared" Kamui thought still having a hard time assimilating the new information, however it made sense as quirks are physical abilities and none of Sora's are tied to his body and from the extent of these, as odd as it sounded, it could only be magic what he actually has.

"Not only that, but in his universe there exists a myriad of worlds that are nothing more that fragments of one bigger world that due to a catastrophe ended up scatter. His magical powers comes from his sword known as a 'Keyblade', it is as it sounds, a sword with the shape of a key that grants the user superhuman abilities, not just the ones you witnessed, the boy can even jump twice in the air and even glide. It also grants him the usage of 'spells' that range from elemental to non-elemental and he has plenty as his disposal, these could go to simply casting a fireball to even nullified gravity on a small range or stop the movement of time on an opponent" He explained to everyone in the room. "Like I said these powerful weapons and abilities that come with them are rare in their own universe, only a handful of 'keyblade wielders' exists in the entire universe, due to the weapon choosing the wielder based on their strength of heart and will and those with extraordinarily strong hearts are worthy of earning acquiring a keyblade of their own. However being worthy of wielding a keyblade is independent of good and evil as Sora have fought against enemies with these same blades making them tremendously powerful and a threat to their worlds thus, these heroes of light rose to stop them time and time again" He added.

"I've also learned of the nature of the monsters, that also belong to Sora's universe. These creatures are known as the Heartless, they are incarnations of the darkness within people's hearts born when a heart is consumed by darkness relentlessly seeking to devour more hearts to reproduce. Somehow they follow Sora as they are particularly keen on taking out keyblade wielders as these blades can permanently destroy them, otherwise they return. On a good note, if a Heartless is destroyed then the comused heart returns to whom had lost it, so all of the victims will eventually be resurrected" Flashback explained which at least brought relief to some of them, at least it wasn't a permanent lost.

"Keyblade wielders like him, who fights to protect the light, have a huge responsibility to protect the worlds' balance between light and darkness and preserve its peace, it also includes mantien each world's order thus cannot disclose the true nature of the universe to those who are not aware of it, that's why he didn't talk before. The boy carries a burden as heavy if not more than us pro heroes, having to fight in an endless cycle of light and darkness until the end of his days and yet he not only accepts his fate but keeps living his life with joy and optimism, he's a hero in any means who has saved many people, many worlds and the universe as a whole three times by now, always being followed by his friends that aid him on his quest. The boy sure has a will of titanium, pure of heart with huge courage and yet he maintains a bit of his childhood innocence despite that he went through experiences that hero student should never go though, but he faced each challenge head on and keep that same grew in strength as he grew as a person, becoming very powerful by now and still having enormous potential. I dare to say that he's even as strong as some pro heroes and can become even stronger" He explained as everyone kept listening to him.

"Sora's sure a wonder as going through those experiences changes people, but through his 1 year journey he was the one that inspired to change the people around him. He's special even among the other keyblade wielders, that interesting enough most of them are teens around his age, all of them his friends. Hopefully they may maintain peace in his absence as it is inevitable the return of darkness upon their worlds. The boy sure does remind me of the man that is known as the Symbol of Peace" Flashback finished his speech leaving the three current pro heroes wordless out of sheer impress of the statements.

"So what do you think, sir?" Naomasa finally spoke to his dog-headed superior.

"Hmmm" Kenji hummed in reflection. "It does falls in line with the confidential government reports of sightings of 'dimensional riffs', tears through space-time continuity of our dimension, there was only one documented sighting months ago" He explained. "*Ruff* However, I just confirmed with the astrology department that there was a dimensional rift earlier in the night. This of course means that this boy Sora somehow crossed over from his own universe to ours and these pests, the Heartless, followed him" He explained. "This drastically changes the course of actions, thus we need to immediately recollet as much information as we can from his capabilities and all we can learn to be ready for another attack from these creatures"

"I'd say we should also look for a way to send him back home, he has people waiting for him and still has much to accomplish" Flashback said to him and the chief replied with a nod.

"But it won't be an easy task finding another rift for him to safely return and it'll be even more so trying to create one aritificially even with the best scientists in the country or I-Island" Naomasa said crossing his arms. "In the meantime we'll have to put him in a place to watch over him, sadly we can't have him roam around the city causing confusion to the public eye and mostly he'll need a place to stay" He expressed his concern for Sora.

" Let's do what scientists do in the movies and lock him up and test him. BAM! Problem solved" Mt. Lady said to them sounding slightly pleasant of the idea.

"Even if we did it wouldn't work for too long. For you see keyblade wielders cannot be bound forever, due to the 'key' part of the keyblades, they can also function as master keys to open or close pretty much everything that has a lock simply by tipping them with the tip of the blade or creating beams of light. We're lucky that the boy respects authority figures, otherwise he would have escaped some time ago if not opening the door then by brute force" Flashback explained.

"Then what are going to do with him?" Death arms asked concern for Sora too.

"The boy has strong heroic instinct and a deep desire to help others, something that is starting to get lost in this society these days" Flashback began giving a quick glare at Mt. Lady that didn't go unnoticed by her. "I'd say that while he remains here we should let him be integrated in our society and allow him to operate as an official hero, after all he's the only one who can properly deal with the Heartless and sure the boy would feel in debt to take care of them before leaving to his proper world" He explained.

"Hmmm. That's a good idea Flashback, it wouldn't be the first time this happened" Kenji said to him while crossing his arms. "However, Sora's still a teenager, not even close of legal age so before allowing him to become a professional hero, he first must go through an elite hero course, with his skills and personality surely he would even make record time acquiring a provisional license, better yet an actual one" He added.

"But of course, sir. And it has to be a safe place for him to pass under the radar and for us to observe his hero progression and the extent of his powers" Naomasa said smiling knowing where this was going.

"Wait, you don't mean…" Kamui said also understanding what it has to be done, the other two also did.

"Everyone, what we discuss today and the boys status must remain a top secret" The police chief command with an autorithan voice. "Naomasa, contact Nezu and inform him that a last minute change must be done on his hero course roster" He ordered him and he replied nodding with enthusiasm and with that they left the meeting room.

"_Heh. Sora sure is lucky, not everyone has the chance to go to UA, the school with the best and most popular hero course not only of the country, but the world" _Naomasa thought smiling being more at ease with Sora's future in this world.

And so, Sora's new journey into herohood had just begun and he won't be in it alone…

_To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter Two: I Will Become a Hero!

**I Will Become a Hero!**

"So, who should be the one to tell him?" The police chief asked to Naomasa and Flashback as the three of them were looking at Sora through the window of the interrogation room.

By now the pro heroes left under the orders of not divulging Sora's status nor the information of the Heartless for the moment, all that was left to do for now was informing Sora of the situation and then relocate him to a place where he can stay. Nezu had been contacted and will soon be meeting Kenji and a few other government figures to discuss Sora's arrangement to sign him in UA High School's hero course.

"I'd say it will be better for the three of us to explain the situation to him, but with care as the information would surely shock him and going off from his memories he could respond impulsively, he follows his heart and therefor acts on his feelings rather than on logic, which surprisingly never led him wrong" The retired hero explained to them.

"Sounds good to me" Naomasa said agreeing with him and the three of them walked to the door.

* * *

Sora was still in his seat looking bored while waiting for Naomasa or anyone, sure if he wanted he could have broken free, but it would only cause more trouble for him and that is the last thing he needed right now, so this was his only way even if it also put him against a hard place and the tip of a sword.

"_I bet it's dawning outside. It's been a while since Tsukauchi-san left, I hope they didn't forget I'm here_" Sora thought trying his best trying not to fall asleep again out of boredom.

It was then that the door opened revealing Naomasa, the elderly gentleman from before and a man with the head of a dog wearing a suit.

"Huh?" Sora uttered surprised of seeing a man with a dog head and for the fact that it didn't look like a costume. Again, he saw weird stuff before but this was something different.

"Hello young pup" The dog-headed man greeted him kindly.

"_Pup?" _Sora thought confused of the man's choice of words. "Um, hi" Sora greeted back feeling something was off. "Tsukaichi-san, what's going on?" He asked the detective.

"Don't worry Sora, everything is alright" Naomasa said to him with a serene voice, but Sora was sure something was not right. "Just listen to what he has to say" He added.

"You're Sora Nomura, correct?" The dog-headed man asked him and Sora replied nodding. "*Ruff* Nice to meet you, my name is Kenji Tsuragamae. I'm chief of Japan's police force" He introduced himself.

"_*Ruff*?"_ Sora thought taken aback of Kenji's tic later to focus on the later part of the statement. "Nice to meet you too, Tsuragamae-san" Sora replied feeling that he may get in more trouble for a chief of the police to come in.

"First off, I want you to know that you're off the leash" Kenji said calmly to him. "*Ruff* You're exonerated" He added.

"So, I'm forgiven?" Sora asked back smiling and the chief replied nodding in confirmation. "Heh! Thank you!" He thanked him smiling brightly. "That means I can go now, right?" He said happy to know he was no longer in trouble or so he thought.

"Actually no" Naomasa said to him, much to Sora's confusion. "You see, that's not everything you need to know" He continued having to be really careful with the next statements.

The elderly man then cleared his throat to call Sora's attention. "Beforehand, Sora. I want to say that I'm really sorry for what I have to do to get to this point" He began having an expression of regret on his face.

"Sorry for what?" Sora asked confused, his instincts were telling him that he might not like what he will hear.

"For using my quirk, Memory Scanner, on you. To put it simply, it allows me to connect with the brains and read their mindwaves by making contact with the head of the target" He explained and Sora's eyes widen in realization.

"Wait, that's what you did before so… You read my memory?!" He said putting the pieces together feeling both panic and violated.

"That's right, Sora" Naomasa said feeling bad for Sora and understanding his reaction. "The gentleman here, in the past, used to be the pro hero Flashback. Back in the day he was the best at gathering information and thanks to him many cases were resolved with ease" He explained.

"As you can see, I'm retired, but every now and then I come in to help with particularly difficult cases, like yours for example" Flashback explained the distressed boy that was starting to calm down. "Take note that I had no pleasure in prying into your privacy, however the situation demanded for it" He continued as Sora seemed rather understanding.

"We're really sorry, Sora" Naomasa apologized to him. "We just had no other choice"

Sora sighed seeing no point in keeping his secret if they already know it. "I see. So you know everything, huh?" He said sounding comprehensive and the three man nodded in response. "Then you get why I couldn't talk before, sorry if I didn't do it before, either way you might not believe in me" Sora continued rubbing the back of his neck.

"_Heh. The boy sure is far too nice, if only there were more youth like him in this world"_ Flashback thought smiling seeing that the boy didn't hold grudges, just as expected of him.

"And don't worry, Sora. Your secret is safe with us" Naomasa assured him smiling.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Sora thanked smiling at them.

"I also want to personally thank you for dispatching those flees, the Heartless. Thanks to you all victims will be restored back to normal soon enough*Ruff*" Kenji thanked him bowing down making Sora chuckled rubbing his nose.

"No worries, I did what I had to. I'm glad that I could help" Sora said back at him smiling.

"_He's sure humble_" Naomasa thought smiling, but the smile then vanished knowing what comes next. "_Here comes the hardest part_" He thought with a serious. "Sora, Flashback informed us that after your last journey you ended up here stranded, right?"

"It was because of the misuse of the so-called 'Power of Waking', correct?" Flashback said to him.

"Yeah, that's what happened" He confirmed nodding feeling a bit uncomfortable that they know everything from his adventures, the Heartless, his powers and the world's order.

"Oh, before I forget. Take note that I made sure to not see your most private memories, so don't worry about it" Flashback clarified as if he could read Sora's mind, maybe he can, he read his memories and how he thinks. Sora is grateful he's a good guy and most likely the rest of this world too.

"Thanks, Flashback-san." Sora thanked him feeling some relief. "Anyway, yeah I'm stuck here, but it'll be alright. My friends must be looking for me right now and when they find me I'll go home and I won't give you more troubles" Sora said smiling but the three man glared at each other with serious faces, they did expected him to think like that given his optimistic attitude.

"No doubt that they must be looking for you, but the problem is far more complicated than you think" Naomasa began with a concerned face, Sora seemed confused so Naomasa decided to continue. "You this is not as simple as you ending up in a different world for your friends to come and pick you up quickly"

"I'm not following you" Sora replied not understanding at all.

"Tell me Sora, I'm sure you heard the concept of worldlines, correct?" Flashback said to him.

"Um, yeah. Pretty much it's just another word for alternative world, timeline, dimension or universe. Why?" He replied and when he finished talking it draw upon the heavy realization. "Wait… you don't mean…?" Sora's eyes widened with shock and his face paled now understanding, but hoping in vain that it wasn't true.

"...I'm afraid so, Sora" Naomasa said him with a sad expression. "You're not just stranded in another world, you were exiled from your own universe into ours, a different worldline. That's the consequence of interfering so much with time-space in your universe to save your friends from death." He explained as he saw Sora just sat in his seat frozen as if time stopped for him.

Then Sora suddenly returned to reality quickly standing up again with a frown on his face. "Then I'm going back!" He said in an exasperated tone as he turned around and summons his keyblade, the three men expected him to react like this and so they were quick to react.

"Sora don't!" Naomasa shouted at him quickly grabbing his shoulders as Kenji and Flashback grabbed him by both arms trying to hold him back.

"But if my power brought me here, then it can take me back, right!?" Sora said desperately as he has struggling to break free from the men holding back.

"In theory it's correct, but you'll just be using it wrong again!" Flashback warned him. "You know it's not for following hearts around. If you use it like that you don't know what could happen!"

"There's no guarantee it will return you back home, you could end up in another worldline or even worse dead!" Naomasa warned him as the three of them kept trying to hold the boy back with all of their strength, but he broke free of them making the three of them fall onto the ground. However Sora just stood there breathing raspily as if all of his strength vanished from his body.

"But…! But…" Sora weakly uttered in a broken tone as he shivered and then he dropped his keyblade later to vanish and fell to his knees with his head hanging low. "But, I have to go back…" He said as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I can't stay here… my friends need me… and I need them." He continued as he sniffed. The three men got up again seeing the boy broke down in front of them. "Riku, Kairi, Roxas, Ven, Donald, Goofy, the king and all of my friends that I just met… all of those I helped save…" He said as more tears fell to the ground as he clenched a fist on his shirt. His hearts ache so much of the thought of not seeing them again, despite saying prior that he would accept this as his fate, it still hurt like no other thing. Sora let himself fall to the ground holding on his free hand as he kept crying out of pain and despair, it was so overwhelming the feeling that he thought that his heart would break, it might be already broken. "I don't wanna be alone again…" He weakly says as the feeling of emptiness and loneliness overwhelmed his mind and already damaged heart.

Ït was then that Naomasa quickly got to his side and held him by his left shoulder and helped him straight himself. "Sora, you're not alone and you know that" Naomasa consoled him as he slowly looked back at him with watery and red eyes with a face stained in tears that kept falling. "You're friends are right here, and they always will. No matter when or where they are part of your heart just as much as you're are part of theirs" He continued pointing at Sora's heart. Sora eyes just looked still sniffing.

Flashback then kneeled at Sora's other side putting a hand on his back. "You did the right thing Sora, despite knowing that it might have repercussions for you. Not many heroes in this world are willing to do the same" He said to the boy as he glared at him still with the same broken expression. "All heroes must be ready to give up everything in the moment of truth for the greater good and you did just that, you made a noble sacrifice for the sake of your friends just as any heroes should do" He continued. "However, that doesn't mean it's the end of your journey"

"Huh?" Sora stared at him with hopeful eyes.

"That's right." Kenji said to him in a senere tone. "*Ruff* There's a way for you to go back home without have to risk yourself further" He added and Sora turned to glare at him.

The young hero wiped the tears from his eyes. "R-really?" He asked him feeling hopeful and slowly got up again as Naomasa and Flashback helped him up. "Can I still go back?" He asked again holding on to the silver of hope.

The police chief nodded at him in response. "You see, when you were expelled from your world into ours a dimensional rift opened from which you crossed over universes. In theory, another one should be able to send you back home safe and sound." Naomasa explained to him with a calm smile. "Now the power of waking can create these rifts in spacetime, but like we said it's not a safe method, more so given how many times you've misused it already. That leaves us with only two methods, we can try to create another one artificially or simply wait for another one to naturally appear" He added.

"Sadly, both methods have issues: Waiting for another rift to appear won't work as up until now there was only one sighting and they are unpredictable a really brief" Flashback explained. "So our only choice will be trying to create one artificially, however doing so it will take time, more so to make it safe for you" He added.

"Too bad that it doesn't work like in your dimension, in which you can create 'gates' with you keyblade to travel from world to world" Naomasa said to him. "But no matter how long it will take, we'll take you back home. It's a promise" He added with a determined face.

"Well… that's something" Sora replied recovering his color as he now knows he can still return home. "If there's anything that I can help you with, I'll do it!" He said smiling brightly again.

"Heh. That's the spirit" The chief said to him smiling as well.

"It's alright Sora, you don't need to worry about it" Flashback said to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "For once let the adults resolve this" He added with a gentle smile.

"Then, what do you want me to do?" Sora asked crossing his arms. "You don't really expect me to just be lying around here, right?" He said mostly joking.

"Now that you say it, there is a problem that you can help us deal with" Kenji said to him. "*Ruff* It has to do with those Heartless flees" He added.

"Oh" Sora uttered knowing what this was about.

"Apparently when you crossed over, the Heartless somehow followed you and might cause havoc around the city, even worse the country or even the whole world if not dealt with as soon as possible" Naomasa explained to him.

"I see" Sora said with his eyes looking slightly down. "Guess popping up here just cause troubles for you all, I'm sorry" Sora apologized feeling guilty.

"Don't worry Sora, it's not your fault" Naomasa reassured him with a smile. "You know that's how those sneaky things work"

"Yeah, I know" He replied. "Still, I can't go home knowing this, so before that I'll gladly take care of the Heartless, it won't be that hard" He added with a smile on his face.

"Just as expected from you" Flashback said to him smiling.

"However, you can't just go out and hunt those pests right away" Kenji said to him much to the boy's confusion.

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked at the chief. "If you know how Heartless work, all the more reason for me to go out and take care of them now, my keyblade is the only thing that can truly destroy them" Sora argued.

"We know that, unfortunately in these world's society we have strict laws that limits the usage of quirks in public environment" Naomasa explained to him.

"Ooh. If not then there'll be utter chaos everywhere" Sora said understanding reasons of these system.

"Exactly. Now we could give you the permission to operate as a pro hero our society until you can return home, but unfortunately you don't have the legal age for that" Naomasa said to him crossing his arms. "Otherwise you could already act as pro hero"

"So what can I do? Wait 'till I'm 18?" Sora asked the detective. "I don't think we can wait that long."

"That's why we came up with a solution for you" Kenji said to him with a smile.

* * *

"UA. High School?" Sora read the words of a pamphlet giving the general details of said institution.

Right now Sora was in the restroom of the station with the three men. The boy was sitting on the sofa as Naomasa sat beside him as the other two were standing.

"That's right, this high school has the best hero course in the whole world, if you graduate from it you're guaranteed that you'll become a great pro hero" Naomasa explained to him with a smile. Sora quickly stared at him then returned to read the pamphlet showing an image of the school with the slogan: Go beyond! Plus Ultra!. Sora liked the sound of that.

"It'll be a safe place for you to go and pass under the radar as another hero student" Kenji explained to him with his arms crossed.

"In this world, with so many people deciding to use their quirks to help others, the government decided to officially create the career of superhero. Here being a pro hero is a career just as being a doctor or a policeman" Flashback explained to him.

"So it's a job?" Sora asked for confirmation. "Those three heroes from before were just working?"

"Correct" The retired hero replied to him. "Think of this like your friend the greek demigod, he trained to become a hero. In this world many youth does the same for different reasons" He said bring up Sora's friend Hercules. "In your case, you'll be going as a mere formality as you already have the attitude, power and skills to be a pro hero

"Huh." Sora uttered understanding. "But wouldn't that take me three years to graduate?" He asked.

"Usually yes. *Ruff* But with your tricks you will gain a provisional license in record time, better yet graduate" Kenji said to him smiling.

"A provisional license will give you the permission to freely use your powers and act as a pro hero. So that should be your main priority for the meantime, but I know you'll make it, you always do what you propose yourself" Naomasa said to him with a smile.

"Hold on. How would I even get signed up?" Sora asked "I don't have any documentations at all"

"We got that covered. It'll just take a few calls town hall to give you an identity and be integrated as a civilian in our society" Naomasa explained to him.

"Take note, that your true status is a government secret. I don't think it's necessary to ask you to not say it to anyone unless you say so" Flashback said to him and Sora nodded in understanding.

"Well, I don't see why you don't trust this government to keep my secret" Sora said knowing that now more than ever must keep his secret to preserve the order of this world, otherwise there might be unexpected and grave consequences and he was thankful that the japanese government would support him while helping him return home. "So then, you'll pay me for acting as a hero?" Sora asked.

"If you graduate, of course" Naomasa replied him.

"Heh. Sounds like the easiest job in this world" Sora said smiling.

"Don't jump the fence so quickly little pup" Kenji said to him. "*Ruff* You won't just be training, you'll also go to study. Remember this is a career and as such you must also work in your mind"

"Aww…" Sora groaned really hoping he wouldn't do things like studying math. "Okay, fine" He added in a displeased tone.

"I know you've been out of school since a year ago, but fortunately you did finish Middle School, but now it's time for you to return to your studies young man" Flashback said to him sounding slightly autoritariant.

"Well, I got to at some point, huh?" He said rubbing the back of his head smiling. "If this allows me to help the people of this world out, then tell me where to sign in!" He added with a determined smile.

"Don't worry about it, Sora" Naomasa with a reassuring smile. "We already talked to the principal to make an arrangement for you to enter the school as a recommended student, that way you won't have to do the entrance exam, which is good since it'll take place in a couple hours" He explained as it was 6:00 AM and the exam takes place around 8:40 AM.

"Oh cool, thanks" Sora thanked the men with his trademark smile.

"Now, all you need is a place where you can stay" Kenji said to him.

"Oh right!" Sora said in realization. "Where would I stay?" He asked.

"You can stay with me in my house" Naomasa said to him with a smile.

"Um. Are you sure Tsukauchi-san?" He asked the detective. "I don't want to be a bother"

"You won't, I insist" He replied keeping the smile.

"Thank you so much Tsukauchi-san" He thanked him with a warm smile.

"You're welcome Sora" Naomasa said to him smiling. "Now, school starts on April and you must have a lot of questions about our world and so much to learn, but three weeks will be more than enough time. Now tell me Sora. Are you for this new challenge?" He said to him as he stood up, keeping the same face.

Sora chuckled as he too stand up "I'll go Plus Ultra!" He replied with a determined smile.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes Sora and Naomasa left to his house in Musutafu, which was fortunately really close to UA, pretty much a train ride of distance.

On their way home, Naomasa explained to Sora how quirks suddenly started to appear, how they work as extensions of one's body, how they are different from person to person and how most pro heroes learn to use their quirks as it's not solely the power, but how it is used too. Sora also learned that they are pro heroes with specialities, like those that focuses on fighting criminals, or rescue.

Both Naomasa and Sora arrived to Naomasa's house which was a beinche two story house. Naomasa entered through the door followed by Sora.

"Don't forget to take off your shoes" He said to the boy as he took off his shoes and hung his coat and hat on the coat rack.

"Right" Sora replied as he too took off his shoes and entered the living room. "It sure is a big house" He said noting that it was indeed too big for one single man.

"Well, I do have quite a bit of relatives that come by for the holidays and also I would like to have my own family one day, that's why I have this big house" Naomasa explained.

"Oh, good for you then" Sora replied smiling.

"You can take one of the visitor rooms upstairs, there's a bed for you" The detective explained. "I'll go and buy you some clothes later, you can't wear the same thing all the time. I think you should also need a smartphone" He said to him and Sora replied nodding.

Sora then yawned out of tiredness as he rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, I'm kinda sleepy" He apologized.

"I bet you are, rough night, eh?" Naomasa replied him with a smile. "You should go up and get some sleep"

"'Kay" He nodded in understanding and he proceeded to go upstairs. Sora entered the first door on the right and he was met with a room with only a bed and desk as furniture. The bed was right in front of the window that was at the right wall and desk was at the left wall aligning with the bed. A pair of centimeters from the bed was a closet perfect for Sora to save the stuff he would receive later.

Sora scanned the room that funnily enough kinda remind him of his room back on Destiny Islands and Roxas's room in the digital Twilight Town, mostly for the bed against the window and the room as just slightly bigger than his room back home.

As Sora removed his gauntlets from his hands and his jacket to lay them on the desk, he let himself fall on the bed back first. The bed was really comfortable and the pillow was really soft, then again maybe he's just too used to sleeping either on grass, sand or the Gummi Ship bunks.

Sora was facing at the ceiling reflecting on his current situation: He was now trapped in a world in which there was no Kingdom Hearts, no X-Blade, no man-made Keyblades and as such no Keyblade War that would cause the division of the world into a myriad of worlds. This was a world that stayed as one single planet earth in which people developed quirks and now has actual superheroes, unlike in San Fransokyo's Big Hero 6, who became heroes thanks to their technology, this world has people with actual superpowers and there were so many of them that it even became a job, heck it also became weird to see someone quirkless these days!. And now while the japanese government works a way for Sora to return to his own universe, he'll join the many gifted young heroes in training at UA as one of them to become a pro hero himself to help the people of this world and eliminate the Heartless threat before it gets out of hand. To think that Sora's life took an extreme turn a year ago on that fateful night, this is another big turn in his life, he'll dare to say the biggest one since that one night.

"_Hmm. Welp, if I'm gonna be staying here for a while, might as well get used to it, I think it will be pretty easy_" Sora thought putting his hands behind his head already feeling like home in such a crazy world, mostly because Destiny Islands is not that far off of this Japan. "_Everyone… I'm working my way back, I hope you manage without me until then…"_ Sora thought of his friends and loved ones, hoping they will be fine in his absence. "May my heart be my guiding key…" Sora said the ancient keyblade wielder motto before closing his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Many hours passed and Sora started to slowly rise up from his sleep. He sat on the edge of his bed and stretched his arms upwards as he yawned and then he opened his right eye as he rubbed his left one. "Man, that was a good nap" Sora said to himself feeling revitalized. "What time is it?" He asked out loud and he moved to the edge of his bed that was against his window and moved away the curtains letting the outside light enter. After a few seconds of adjusting his eyes, Sora saw that it was still daytime outside so most likely he just slept for a couple of hours. As Sora just kept contemplaining on the tranquil picture of the urban zone outside of his window he heard someone call him.

"Sora! Come down, please!" He heard Naomasa call him from downstairs. Sora quickly came out of his room and went to the living room downstairs.

"Yes, Tsukauchi-san?" Sora asked him once he was in the living room he saw him behind the sofa. There was a few bags laying over it.

"Good thing that you're up. It's almost 1:00 PM" He said to him smiling as he picked one of the bags and gave it to him. "Here"

Sora grabbed the bag and opened and saw that inside were a bunch of clothes. "Wow, clothes" Sora said smiling. "Thanks, but I didn't think that you'd buy them so quickly" He said impressed and grateful.

"You're welcome Sora" He said to him smiling warmly. "I asked Flashback for your measurements and favorite colors" He explained "I've bought you everything you would need, you have a bunch of shirts, pants, a pair of hooded sweaters, underwear, socks and clothing for cold weather" He said to him as Sora was left impressed on the quantity of items he received that also sported colors that he liked including his favorite color: Red.

"Wow. Where did you get the money for this?" He asked him curious on how much it was spent on him.

"You'd be surprised to know that the clothes here are really cheap and of good quality, also take note that being detective of the police force pays really well. You can say I'm kinda wealthy, but also since I'm responsible for you, I've also received funding support from the government to help you accommodate and tent your basic needs" Naomasa explained keeping his smile. Sora replied chuckling feeling really grateful for all of this, he felt lucky, even blessed. "And also take this" Naomasa said to him as he passed him two boxes, one big, flat rectangular one and a smaller rectangular one. "A laptop and a smartphone for you" He added with a warm smile.

"Wow!" Sora said in awe as he grabbed both boxes containing set items.

"And later I'll go buy you all the books and school supplies you're gonna need" Naomasa said to him keeping the smile.

"Tsukauchi-san… I don't know what to say or how to thank you for all you're doing for me" Sora said to him feeling moved by the kindness of this man that took him in and is treating him like his own son. "I feel like I don't deserve it"

"What are you saying, Sora? Of course you do, you did so much for countless people in your life" Naomasa said back at him keeping his smile. "I just want to make sure that you have everything you need and make you feel at home here as much as possible" He added. Sora smiling brightly nodded in understanding. "Now, take these to your room and also you should take a shower while I make lunch, alright?" He kindly commanded him and Sora nodded in understanding.

In the next few minutes, Sora took the bags of clothes and his new laptop and smartphone to his room and started to quickly save his new clothes in the closet and drawers from his desk, leaving his laptop and phone on top of his bed.

10 minutes later, Sora took a refreshing shower and left his clothes in the dirty laundry basket to change into a red sleeveless shirt and black shorts. Sora had a good lunch with Naomasa and retired to his room again.

Sora thought while he was unpacking his new laptop, that it might take a bit of adjustment of his new surroundings and the fact that it's been quite a while since he last lived with an adult figure in charge of him, it made him think of his parents and how much he missed them, he shook off the thought as he didn't want to dwell in regret knowing that he will see his family and his friends again.

Sora set his laptop on top of his desk and brought a chair from downstairs. After giving a quick look at the instructions, he turned on the computer and decided to do what any normal teenager would do: Waste time on the internet, something that he didn't do often as he was always encouraged to play outside. Seeing that he had free time on his hands he might as well learn about this new world the easiest way possible.

A half-hour passed by as Sora was reading general information about the world, such as theories on the origin of quirks and criminality rate around the world. As expected Sora learned that most countries had at least 20% in criminality rate due to quirks coming in, another reason that pro heroes came to the picture. However, Sora was surprised to know that in Japan, the criminality rate is 2% making it the safest place in the world.

Wanting to know how exactly the reason of this country being so safe, he decided to look more into this and he stumbles upon a relatively old, but very popular video. Feeling curious he decided to play it and he watched in total awe and surprise when he saw a man with muscles that would put Hercules to shame, saving hundreds of people in a matter of minutes all while laughing as if it was nothing, the people in the video were just as shocked as him.

"Fear not citizens. Hope has arrived… Because I am here!" Sora watched the statement of this pro hero keeping this smile.

"Wow… That's amazing…" It was the only way to describe what he just saw. Seeing that big man saving everyone in a cool way with a smile letting them know that everything will be fine was truly amazing and he even felt inspired to do the same as him.

"It is, isn't it?" Sora heard Naomasa's voice and he turned to see him standing on his door with a smile. "That pro hero you just watched was none other than the Symbol of peace himself, the no.1 hero of the world All Might" He said to him as he approached.

"All Might?" Sora repeated the name and indeed it fitted him as by just watching this video alone Sora knew that this man was all mighty alright.. "He's really the best in the world?" He asked wanting to know more and Naomasa replied nodding.

"He appeared out of nowhere several years ago and he quickly rose up to the top and thanks to his prowess, criminality rate descended really quickly as no villain could go up against All Might. He became the symbol that Japan needed to preserve its peace" Naomasa explained to him. "He even went to UA in his youth along with many of the top pro heroes" He added.

"Really?!" Sora shouted out of impressed. "He went to UA too?!" Sora couldn't believe he would go to the same school in which the best hero graduated, the thought was exciting and overwhelming.

"Yup" Naomasa replied finding funny the way the boy was reacting.

"That's amazing!" Sora said with an excited smile. "All Might is so awesome!" He added feeling great admiration and inspiration for the Symbol of peace himself. "It was incredible how he saved everyone all while smiling and letting them know they'll be fine, it was so cool!"

"Heheh. I see that you have an idol now" Naomasa chuckling fondly seeing that Sora sounded like a fanboy little kid in light of Sora's new found admiration.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sora asked as him keeping his big smile. "All Might is everything any hero should be, what any hero student should aspire to be"He added sounding determined and excited pumping his fists in the air.

"Welp, if you thought that was amazing, then you'll be blown away as that was only All Might's debut video and it was just the tip of the iceberg" Naomasa said to him smiling, much to Sora's excitement. "I think you might want to learn more about All Might and the other top 10 pro heroes" He added and Sora responded nodding excitedly. "I'll leave you to it then. I'll be back in a couple of hours" He said to him smiling and Sora nodded in understanding.

As Naomasa walked out of his room a thought crossed his mind. "_Maybe I could tell him about my friendship with Toshi and even his secret. If he's so good at keeping secrets, I don't see the problem, besides he has this air of trust around him" _He thought seriously considering telling the keyblader All Might's secret.

* * *

And so the day went on with Sora sitting in front of the screen reading info about All Might and watching videos of his prowess and even interviews. Not only that, he got to see other pro heroes on the top ten like No.2 the flame hero, Endeavour who resolved the most cases of all time, or the winner of the Best Jeanist award 8 consecutive years, Best Jeanist. These were heroes that went to UA and made a name for themselves and the thought was overwhelming Sora with excitement. Also he learned that all teachers in UA are also pro heroes, which also hyped him. Sora was really looking forward to starting school in over 4 weeks (Something that in other worlds would be weird).

Around 3:30 PM Naomasa returned with all the necessary school supplies for Sora such as notebooks, pencils and books of his assignments. He even bought him a black backpack with streaks. He also informed the boy that in a few days he should receive his official ID, making him now citizen of Musutafu, Japan.

The hours passed and the sun started to set on the horizon and Sora was looking through his window the tranquil image of twilight outside. To him it didn't compare to home or Twilight Town, but it still felt nice and it was a pretty view, he wishes he could have a sea-salt ice cream now.

It was now nighttime outside. While Sora and Naomasa took dinner together he told the boy that he must review the assignments he already knows and try to have at least a general understanding of modern hero history before school starts and Sora nodded in understanding even though he found it a little dull.

After dinner Sora returned to his room and continued to watch videos of pro heroes saving the day until it was around 10:00 PM and decided to call it a night and went to bed.

Sora was brought back from his sound sleep due to the noise of a door being knocked.

"Sora, please wake up" He heard Naomasa call him. "It's important" The boy recluntanly got up tiredly and opened his eyes and slowly went to his door.

"Tsukauchi-san…?" He asked half-asleep. "*Yawn* What's wrong? Couldn't you wait until morning? it's dark outside" He said annoyed wanting to go back to bed and indeed it was still nighttime outside.

"Sorry to wake you up this late, Sora" Naomasa apologized. "But you need to come with me to the police station right now" He said to him.

"Huh? Why?" He asked being more awake now.

"Trust me, you want to see this" That's all that Naomasa said to him. "C'mon. hurry up." He ordered the boy and he obeyed and went to change his clothes into a dark blue jeans and black t-shirt with his crown symbol in the color red in the middle of it. He and the detective quickly went to the police station and upon entry they encounter the chief of the cops.

"We're here sir" Naomasa salute his superior.

"Good to see you both came in so quickly" Kenji replied to him. "Follow me" He ordered them as he turned around and started to walk away being followed by the detective and the boy.

"Wait, can someone please tell what's going on?" Sora asked not understanding the situation at all as they walked.

"You'll see soon" Naomasa vaguely replied to him as they continued to follow the dog-headed chief until they've arrived to the area where the interrogation rooms were.

"*Ruff* Now Sora, the reason we've brought you here this late was…" Kenji said to him as they entered the area that Sora defenely remembers. "...Because we thought you might recognize this youth" He finished as he signals him to look at the window to the interior of the room.

He did as he was told and what he saw made him feel like time stopped for a second once his eyes stared at the person detained in the room. He would recognize those features even blind or from miles away: The silver hair and cyan eyes. There was no denying of who he was as Sora was looking at him sitting in the gray room with a calm yet serious face.

"RIKU!" Sora shouted from the deeps of his lungs as he watched his best friend through the window. The one friend he thinks of as an older brother. Right here and now, despite the circumstances, he will be reunited with his lifetime friend…

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter Three: Whatever It Takes

**Whatever It Takes**

"Riku…" Sora uttered not believing his eyes. "That's Riku… that's my best friend" He said to Naomasa and Kenji pointing at the window.

"That's right" Suddenly Flashback entered the room.

"Flashback-san" Sora greeted him.

"Hello Sora" The retired hero greeted him back. "Thanks to your memories we were able to identify that young man as Riku Yasue, your best friend" He said to him as he stared at the window and saw that Riku was sitting idly by with his arms crossed.

"Reports say that he was found dispatching Heartless several blocks away" Kenji explained to Sora. "He saved a couple from being attacked from those fleas. However you know our laws thus he had to be detained, he didn't resist nor protested" He added. "As soon as he was taken here and saw that he shared similarities with you, I called Flashback to verify if you knew him and Naomasa to reunite you both" He finished smiling.

"Certainly he came looking for you" Flashback said to him with a smile.

Sora gave both of them a warm smile. "Thank you" He thanked them with a grateful bow.

"Well. What are we waiting for?" Naomasa said to him with a smile on his face. "Your friend awaits you" He continued and Sora nodded with a bright smile.

* * *

Riku sat in silence since he was put in the room as he waited for anyone really. He thought that it would cause him more trouble trying to escape, though he really didn't expect to get into this mess as it never happened before.

The door opened to reveal Naomasa entering the room wearing a friendly smile.

"You have a visitor" He said to him as he moved aside from the door. Riku's confusion instantly turned into surprise as he saw none other than Sora entering the room, he was wearing different clothes, but he would always recognize his best friend.

"Riku" He said to him with his typical smile. Riku quickly stood up with a shocked expression.

"Sora?! Is that you?!" He asked out of surprise.

"Yeah, man. It's me!" He said keeping the expression and then he walked quickly beside him to gave him a hug which he gladly returned while both laughed out of happiness and relief and Riku pampered his head as Sora jokingly tried to back off. Naomasa watched happily as both boys were reunited again and after a few moments they separated.

"I'm so glad to see you again, Sora" He said to him with a smile on his face. "Thank goodness, you're okay" He said to him relief. "But. Why are you here?" He asked him confused.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing" He said to him confused as well. "I thought none of you guys would come for me unless…" He drifted off as realization drew upon him and Sora stared at his best friend with widened eyes and a brief gasp.

"Yup, I used the power of waking to follow you" He explained to him.

"But Riku, you know that's not how to use it." Sora said to him concerned.

"I know, but firstly: I didn't misuse it as much as you did. And secondly: I was willing to accept the risks as long as it would help me find you" Riku explained to his friend with a calm expression.

"Riku, I really appreciate it that you were willing to go that far for me" Sora said to him moved for Riku's actions. "But, even if you found me we won't be able to come back home right away. We're both-" He began only to be cut off by Riku.

"Trapped in another worldline" Riku finished the sentence. "Yeah, I know that and also know that we can't return the same way, especially given how many times you abused the power of waking. Still I wasn't going to sit by a leave you alone, we're both gonna find our way back" He said with determination in his eyes.

"Heh. Seriously, since when do you speak like me?" He joked with him.

"Well, being around you for so long would end with some of your attitude rubbing off on me" Riku played along with Sora as he crossed his arms and both boys laughed together for a few seconds.

"Oh!" Sora quickly realized something and decided to ask his best friend something. "Riku. How's everything back back home?" He asked him eagerly.

"Everything's fine and everyone's safe and sound. All thanks to you" Riku said to him with a smile.

"...And Kairi?" He asked him again feeling something heavy on his chest and Riku's smile was erased from his face.

"She's… she's fine" Riku replied having some doubt in his voice. "But she didn't take the news of your disappearance too well." He added with a sad tone in his voice even if his face looked calm.

Sora sighed with a sad look on his eyes. "Thought so…" He said looking slightly down. "She must be really sad." He added thinking of Kairi's emotional state.

"Yeah" Riku said agreeing with him crossing his arms. "I've never seen her like that before" He added feeling terrible for one of his best friends back home. "But it's more than that, Sora" He said to him making the younger keyblader look at him. "She wasn't just sad, she felt guilty for what happened to you, for being so weak" He calmly said to him.

"What? No, she shouldn't" Sora said in denial. "None of that was her fault. If anything it was ours for letting her fight in the war. I knew we shouldn't have let her fight, she wasn't ready!" He said out of frustration and regret. Sora always knew that taking her to the fight was a bad idea, not because she wasn't capable of fighting, rather of lack of real fight experience and admittedly she wasn't as strong as the other Guardians. "I should have protected her… but I failed her" He added feeling huge remorse and pain in his chest.

"Sora, calm down" Riku calmed him by putting a hand on his shoulder and make him look up again. "I also thought that letting her come with us was a bad idea. But what other choice did we have? And it also was what she wanted" He explained to him as he let go of his friends shoulders. Sora let that sink in as he looked down again. "You shouldn't blame yourself Sora, there was no way of knowing what would have happened, even more I should have also been there with you two" He said to him being remorseful himself, Riku felt also partially responsible for what happened to Kairi. He should have stayed with her and Axel or do something quicker when Xehanort had her. "But there's no point thinking about what we could have done, we should focus on what we can do now" He said to Sora and he looked up again and nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, I think you're right" Sora replied agreeing with the young keyblade master. "Still, I'm worried about her" He added with concern.

"Don't worry about it, man" Riku said back to him. "Xion, Namine, Aqua, Donald, Goofy and even Olette were helping her cheer up and keep her spirits up" He said to him with a smile and Sora smiled too. "She seemed better before I left, she must be training right now and becoming stronger to be able to fight alongside us when we return home." He continued keeping the expression.

"Heh. Good to know that." Sora said relieved and happy to know that the girls and his two companions back home are helping Kairi while she too got stronger. "But tell me. How much time has passed back home?" He asked knowing that the flow of time in this worldline and in their own could be different from each other. Riku didn't look any different so maybe not much time has passed.

"Not much. Actually it's been two days since Xehanort's defeat" He explained. "How long you've been here?" It was now his turn to ask.

"Just a whole day" He answered.

"I see, looks like the time flow in this worldline is almost if not one to one with ours" Riku stated after a quick analyzation and Sora nodded in agreement coming to the same conclusion.

"Which means if we stay here for a long time, pretty much the same amount of time would have passed back home" Sora said to Riku a bit discouraged. "In fact we might stay here a long time" He added.

"Why's that?" He asked not understanding his friend's statement.

"I'll explain it later." He replied him. "Firstly: What exactly happened for you to come here? And What exactly happened when you got here?" He asked him curious.

"Well, it's a bit of a long story" Riku began. He took a deep breath and decided to continue. "After you left, everyone left to their respective worlds to rest for a while. Mickey and I decided to gather everyone on the island to celebrate by the next day." He began his story. "It was in that moment with everyone at the beach that we saw Kairi return safe and sound, but when you didn't we knew something went horribly wrong. So we immediately went to master Yen Sid's tower for answers…" He continued as Sora listened attentively.

_Flashback…_

"What?!" Riku responded in utter shock.

"No way!" Donald said feeling the same.

"It can't be" Goofy said holding his hat with both hands.

"That's absurd!" Roxas responded infuriated slamming his hands on the desk.

"You can't be talking serious master" Ventus said refusing to accept Yen Sid's fact, everyone were refusing to accept it.

All Guardians of Light, Isa, Namine and the Twilight Town gang were reunited with Yen Sid in his room at Mysterious Tower. The elderly wizard explained to them Sora's situation and none of them took the news well, mostly the closest to him, especially both of his best friends.

"I'm afraid that's the case" Yen Sid said he himself not wanting to accept the reality of the situation, but keeping his composure at the same time. "As I said, Sora has been expelled from our worldline into another for his over misuse of the power of waking. As such he's trapped in a different universe all together" He repeated his explanation. "This situation is unprecedented and as such we do have the means to act properly, I'm afraid that means that Sora's in a very difficult situation now"

"But at least he's fine and well, right?" Isa asked him.

"Sadly, since Sora's now in a different space he's out of my reach so I cannot say how he is at this very moment" Yen Sid responded as he rubbed his long beard. "The only thing I know for certain is that Sora is now on his own wherever he is" He continued looking down.

"N-no…" Kairi weakly uttered as she paled and felt her legs about to give in, she would have fallen if not for Xion and Namine holding their 'sister' up. She was definitely the one who took the news worse.

"C'mon everyone." Lea, often called Axel, called everyone's attention. "This is Sora we're talking about. Or didn't you get memorized by now that he's always fine?" He said to them with his typical gesture trying to cheer everyone up. He knew that even against the odds Sora was always fine.

"I don't doubt it for even one second, Axel" Roxas said to him sounding really serious. "But you just don't get it. He's alone in an alien world, lost and on his own. Or did you forget that I know how he thinks and feels very intimately?" He said to him with anger in his tone. Even now he feels a deep connection to Sora and he wasn't the only one.

Axel wanted to rebuttal, but he knows that Roxas has a deep understanding of Sora's feelings and he won't deny that he's also scared of what could happen to him.

"There's gotta be something we can do to help him. Anything" Terra said to Yen Sid wanting to deeply believe that there was a way of bringing Sora back.

"Yeah, we can't just sit by and leave it like this!" Ven said agreeing with his best friend. Ven too felt deeply connected to Sora and wished to return the favor to him.

"Right now I'm collaborating with Merlin and the Three Fairies to look for a way to bring back Sora. However as I said this situation has never happened before and as such it might not be easy and would take us quite a long time to figure something out, the situation could be easily resolved if only travel between worldlines were as simple as between worlds in ours"

"But Sora needs us now!" Donald said to him desperately.

"Donald, please calm down" Mickey said to his friend. "I know how you feel, but this is not the time to be desperate" He added.

"Garsh. The king is right Donald" Goofy said to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "But I'm also worried about Sora" He added with worry.

Riku remained quiet while all of his friends were discussing with the retired master. He was looking down as if he were pondering something until he turned to watch Kairi, still held by Xion and Namine, and she was trembling while staring at the ground and he could see that she was on the verge of crying.

Tears fell from her eyes like a river feeling a huge ache in her chest, a void in her heart "...I-i'm sorry everyone…" She apologized to everyone present and they looked at her with pity. "It's all my fault!" She said as she covered her face with her hands and continued weeping. Aqua, Olette, Donald and Goofy quickly approached her and along with the other two girls tried to console her as the others watched her feeling sad. It deeply hurt the young keyblade master to watch one of his best friends this sad, she was never like this, so he clenched his right fist and approached the weeping girl.

"Kairi…" He called out to her, just like the others but she wasn't responding. "Kairi, look at me" He said to her as he forced her to remove her hands from her face and make her look at his eyes. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained in tears. "Don't blame yourself for this, it wasn't your fault" He calmly said to her.

"No, Riku" She shook her head in denial. "It was my fault, for being too weak, for letting myself get kidnapped again" She said between sobs. "I promised him that I would protect him this time, but all I did was get him into this mess, I always cause you problems" She continued as she continued crying.

"That's not true" Riku said back at her grabbing her gently from the shoulder. "You did what you could, and know that I'm actually proud of you" He said to her with a gentle smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you too, Kairi" Aqua said to her with a gentle tone in her voice as she caresses her red hair. "You nor no one could have predicted what happened" She added trying to cheer her up.

"If anything, I should be the one apologizing" Riku said to his friend with mildly sad expression. "I should have went in with you and make sure you were okay. You're also my best friend" He said to her putting a hand on his chest.

"No, Riku" Axel said to him stepping in. "I was the one that was with her through all of that, but I couldn't do anything" He said feeling regretful for not being able to help. "If someone failed you Kairi, that was me. I'm sorry" He apologized to her with a sad tone.

"But, Axel, you were injured." Roxas said to him stepping in too. "You couldn't do anything even if you wanted to. But I could have done something, I could have stopped Xemnas, but I just stood there and did nothing" Roxas expresses his regret for not helping when he could.

"I could have also helped, but I didn't" Xion said regretful too. "I'm sorry Kairi" She apologized.

"I also carry some of the responsibility of this outcome" Isa said with a stern face, but inside he felt guilty too. "I'll always carry this burden, but no apology won't make up all my mistakes" He added with slight remorse in his voice.

"Isa…" Axel said to him with sadness in his eyes.

"Listen up everyone" Riku called everyone's attention. "There's no point in looking at what he could have done and focus on what we can do now to help Sora" He said with a determined expression.

"But Riku, there's nothing that we can do except wait" The tiny king said to his friend feeling powerless about the whole situation.

"No" Riku denied. "There's something I can do right now, because I don't feel like waiting" He added with determination. He made up his mind about something.

"What are you going to do, Riku?" Namine asked him feeling that she nor anyone else might not like it.

"The only thing I can do" He began with a serious tone. "I'm gonna use my power of waking to follow Sora to where he is" He declared and everyone reacted shocked, even Yen Sid.

"Wait Riku, you can't!" Ven said to him. "You heard what Mickey said. That power's not to follow other's hearts around" He warned him with concern.

"Riku" Yen Sid called him concerned as well. "Are you aware of the risks of that?" He asked him.

"I do" He said keeping the same face. "I didn't over misuse the power as much as he did so the chances of success are in my favor" He explained.

"Even if you do find Sora, you might not be able to come back using the same trick" Mickey said to him trying to desway him of his choice. "Even less for Sora, you'll both be trapped there"

"But there's gotta be a way to return from that other world, right?" He rebutted glaring at Yen Sid.

"...It might be very possible to return from there" He replied. "However, there exists the possibility that in this world there exists no keyblades, thus you might not be able to somehow open up a gate to return. If there is a way for both of you to return I cannot guarantee that it'll be immediate" He explained.

"That's good enough for me" Riku said back to him.

"Wait Riku. Are you really sure you want to do this?" Aqua asked him with worry.

"Yeah, I know that Sora's like your little brother, but you don't have to go that far" Axel said to him.

"I'm not gonna sit by and leave my best friend alone" Riku declared with a very serious tone. "I'm gonna find him and both of us will find a way to return home safe and sound and that's final" He continued putting a fist on his chest.

"Then you're not going in alone" Terra said to him with seriousness.

"Yeah. We're gonna go with you" Roxas said with him with determination.

"The more the merrier!" Goofy said smiling.

"You said it!" Donald said agreeing with him.

"Thank you everyone" Riku smiled at his friends grateful. "But, I have to do this alone" He said with a more serious yet calm expression.

"But, Riku I think it would be best-" Mickey tried to rebuttal but Riku cut him off.

"I know that" Riku knew what his mouse friend wanted to say. "It's just like in the mark of mastery exam. Sora needed me and I jumped in to save him without a doubt. I did it once I'll do it again."

"I get what you're feeling Riku" Mickey said to him sounding understanding. "But it would be better if at least one of us goes with you" He added.

"I get that three heads would be better than two" Riku replied. "But listen, we already lost Sora, our best guardian of light and keyblade wielder. We can't afford to lose another, that's why I have to go alone" He argued. "We are the only remaining keyblade wielders, there's still loose ends that need to be take care off like Maleficent"

"Don't forget that Braig hasn't returned to Radiant Garden and I know that means he might be up to no good" Isa said.

"Exactly. Even if we stopped the darkness now, it doesn't mean it won't return" Riku stated. "When the time comes, we have to be there to push back the darkness once more and maintain the balance and peace of the universe. It's an endless cycle that we all have to face head on as it is our duty as keyblade wielders that defend the light" He continued with his speech. "You guys have to do you just that until Sora and I return" He concluded and everyone else just remained silent

Terra sighed. "Hate to say it, but you're right Riku, even if it's the lesser of two evils, it'll be better if you're the only one that goes in" He said unable to argue as he was right with his statements.

"And it can't be denied that you're both are among the best of the guardians, if you stick together the chances of survival will be highly in your favor"Yen Sid said to him seeing no flaw in his logic.

"Riku..." Kairi said to her childhood friend. "I get what you're saying, but please… please take me with you" She begged him with watery eyes. She would take any chance if it means seeing Sora again, Riku knew it pretty well.

"I know you wanna see him, Kairi" Riku said with a comprehensive tone as bent down to her height. "But you can't come with me, not because you're weak, but because you're a Princess of Heart, you're one of the lights that sustain the universe as it is now. Who knows what could happen if you come with me or even if you can cross worldlines all together" He explained to her.

"Then I'll just pass my light to someone else!" She said with desperation in her voice, Riku get where she was coming from, he can't blame her.

"You shouldn't, I positively believe that the light you have is safer with you as you can now defend yourself" He argued keeping the same tone of voice. "Besides, Sora did what he would do for you. Don't let his sacrifice go to waste" He continued and she only hung her head low as she let those words sink in. "And if you come with me Sora would be scolding me to no end for dragging you into another mess. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" He said to her in a lighter tone with a smile.

"Heh, sounds like something he would do" She replied with a weak smile. "But I just...I just want to see him again, more than anything." She said as her expression turned sad. "And I don't wanna lose you too" She said to Riku as she started to cry again.

"You won't, Sora and I will be back before you know it" He assured her with a gentle smile. Kairi then gave him a hug and sniff on his chest, Riku returned the hug. "It'll be the last time the three of us are apart, it's a promise" He said in a soft voice.

"You better keep that promise or you'll both be in for a big earful" She said to him with a smile as she separated from him and started to wipe the tears from her face. Riku nodded to her with a smile. "Also…" She looked for something in her pocket and handed it to Riku. "Be sure to bring this back to me" She said with a bigger smile as Riku grabbed her lucky charm.

"You've got it" Riku said as he holds the star-shaped charm in his right hand and then put it in his pocket.

Somehow the tension around everyone present has lifted as everyone smiled.

"I'm gonna train harder from now on so when you both come back I'll be able to fight alongside you, for real this time" She said said with determination.

"I know you will" Riku replied smiling.

"Don't worry, Riku" Xion said to him smiling. "We'll look after her, right guys?" She said to Aqua, Namine, Ollete, Donald and Goofy as they nodded.

"Thank you everyone" Kairi thanked them with a smile.

"If you mess up, don't expect me to save your butts this time" Lea said to Riku. "Until I've become a keyblade master, of course" He added with a smug grin pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Really, Lea?" Ventus said to him with a mocking tone. "Because honestly you're not as good as some of us, hey Terra and I could become keyblade masters right now" He said to him with a grin.

"Okay, I'll give it to you there, I might not be too 'experienced', but I'm as good as any of you" He argued with both hands on his hips. "Right, guys?" He asked to Xion, Roxas and Isa. The young keybladers responded making more or less gestures.

"Nope, you're not" Isa said with a blank face. Lea deadpanned at him while humming.

As everyone started to laugh Donald and Goofy approached the silver-haired boy.

"Riku, please look after Sora" Donald said to him with worry as both him and Goofy hold their hands into their hands.

"I'll keep an eye on him, but you guys know that he can take care of himself just fine" Riku said to them with a smile and they both nodded in agreement smiling.

"I know I made the right choice when I bequeathed you the keyblade" Terra said to his successor with a proud smile. "You made me really proud" Riku replied nodding smiling as well. "You come back, let's hang out and spar"

"I'm all for it, but don't expect me to go easy on you" Riku said back at him smiling.

"That's my line, kid" He replied smirking.

"Riku" Roxas approached him. "We had differences in the past, but now I see you as a friend. So from a friend to another I wanna ask you a favor" He said with a calm expression. "Bring our friend back, bring my brother back" He said with determination.

"Our brother back" Ventus said putting a hand on Roxas's shoulder.

"Count on it" Riku replied to the two look alikes with a determined nod.

"So, your heart and mind are made up" Mickey said to his friend and partner. "Now we only have to believe in the both of you" He added with slight sadness in his voice. "Safe journey and please return home soon" He extended his hand to the boy.

"Thank you, Mickey" He thanked the mouse king as he crouched and shook hands with him. "I swear we will comeback, whatever it takes" He said with determination as he stands up again.

"...Very well, if that's your choice then I can only wish you good luck" Yen Sid said to Riku calmly. "While you and Sora look for a way to return from the other worldline we'll still look for a way to help you return from there" He explained.

Riku bowed to the elder. "Thank you, master Yen Sid" He thanked the elderly wizard. He said everything he had to say and he knew that his friends also said everything that they needed to say. "Well, I guess it's time" He said knowing what must occur next and everyone nodded in agreement.

Everyone, including Yen Sid, were giving Riku their farwell and words of good luck outside of the tower.

"Mickey, Aqua, Roxas, everyone" He said to his friends with a smile. "Hold down the fort for me and Sora" He said with a gentle smile. "It's not a farewell, it's just a see you later, 'kay?" He added.

His friends nodded with smiles.

"Riku. May your heart be your guiding key" The king said to his friend wishing him good luck.

Riku took a deep breath and put a fist to his chest. "The time has come" He said with determination ready to leave. He turned around and walked to the edge of the floaty island, when he reached it he turned around giving one last glance at his friends at the entrance of the tower waving their hands at Riku with smiles on their faces, he looked at Kairi waving at him smiling with tears not of sadness but of hope. Riku waved his left arm back at them with a smile saying goodbye for now to his friends, to his homeland for now…

Riku summoned his Keyblade, Braveheart, on his right hand and aim it forward shooting a beam of light that created a keyhole similar to a sleeping keyhole.

Riku glared forward with determination ready to face anything that he would find beyond the known universe as a golden light came out of the keyhole "_Sora… no matter what, no matter where you are, I'll find you" _He thought with determination as he closed his eyes due to the bright light, and then everything was consumed in a blinding light…

* * *

"_After that everything went black. Next thing I knew was that I was somewhere else_" Riku narrated.

Riku slowly rose up from the ground slightly dizzy, once standing up again he opened his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked out loud noticing that he was on a sidewalk under a light post, Riku was seemingly in a city based on the area he was at and that it was night time, very late since there was no one around the place.

"_Is this the other worldline?_" He thought while walking a few steps forward and looked upwards at a huge building with two smaller towers at the top that blinked a red light. "_It's gotta be, I can feel that this is not any like any world from our worldline"_ He stared at the huge building for a few seconds and started to walk down the sidewalk. "Alright, Sora's gotta be here somewhere" He said to no one in specific as he kept walking.

Riku kept walking down not really worried about finding a place to stay or for food. He and Sora were in all sorts of weird and crazy situations, they would manage just fine, the priority now was to find him. Though that was easier said than done as the city seemed huge and Riku had no clue of his best friend's whereabouts, but he wasn't really worried as he trusted the guidance of his heart gives him confidence that soon enough he would find Sora, from there they could focus on how to survive in this foreign place.

Riku noticed a sign that had a map of the area, too bad that he forgot his Gummi Phone, but he didn't need it before to move around places so it was a minor inconvenience. The map read: Shinjuku map written in japanese.

"_Shinjuku, huh?"_ He thought looking at the map giving indication of things such as bus stops or train stations nearby. "_This place must be Japan then_" He just walked off knowing that if it was this late at night then there would not be any transportation until tomorrow.

Riku had been walking for a few minutes now, not really having somewhere to go, but trying to find Sora by thinking of where he should have gone, the issue was that Sora was curious so he could have gone anywhere really, but he kept his mind calm as he knew that it was due time that he would find Sora soon enough.

"AAHHH!" Riku heard a scream as he turned around the corner. The scream came from up ahead.

"_Is someone in danger?_" He thought to himself and decided to run where the scream came from.

"AHH!"

"Help!"

Riku was approaching quickly to where the screams came from until he arrives at an alleyway and saw two people, a woman and a man, running out of the shadows with injuries and cuts on themselves. There was terror on their faces as they were running for they lives, they tipped and fell to the ground just when they came out of the ally, they trembled in horror as they embrace each other completely oblivious of Riku behind them. Riku saw them and then at the ally ready to act to whatever was attacking the innocent couple.

From the shadows of the alley, Riku managed to see a pair of yellow eyes and soon it became many pairs of eyes. Riku felt an all to familiar presence, but before he could think something from the shadows came out…

"_Heartless?!"_ Riku was shocked to see indeed said monsters of darkness, it was a small group of Pureblood Heartless: 5 Neoshadows and one Invisible as their leader. The couple coward in terror as they tried to back up away from them. "_How are they here? Did they somehow follow me or Sora?_" Riku quickly thought, but decided to put that on the backburner for now, he had a job to do.

Riku summoned his keyblade and jumped in front of the pair in-between them and the Heartless. "Stay back" He said to them in a commanding tone.

"What are you doing?!" He heard the woman say.

"Don't mind me, I can take care of this" He said back not looking back at them. "Just run" He added as a Neoshadow jumped at him and Riku skillfully destroyed with a single slash. The pair quickly go up and left the scene, with them out of the way Riku could take care of the Heartless. "_A keyblade master's job never ends, does it?" _He dashed at the Heartless and engaged in a fight.

_End of the flashback…_

"...And I think you got the idea of what happened next" Riku told Sora with his arms crossed. "After that the police arrived just when I finished with the Heartless, the people I saved, thanked me as well as the cops, but they said they had to detain me for using 'my quirk without permission'" He said making air quotes."So instead of causing more trouble, I just surrendered" He added, "But. What kind of reason is that?" He thought honestly not understanding the reason for the arrest.

"I know, right!?" Sora said to him clearly understanding how his friend feels. "But, trust me even if it's a bit of lame law it's a really necessary one" He added shrugging.

"I guess you were also arrested for the same exact reason" Riku said already knowing it. "You've been here for one day and you already got yourself in trouble" He added shaking his head at him.

"Hey! Don't scold me, you also got in trouble" Sora said pointing at him offended. "Lucky for both of us, the cops are on our side" Sora said smiling proudly, but Riku didn't got what he meant.

"Well, not everything's bad" Riku said smiling. "I found you, right?" He added keeping the expression and Sora nodded smiling too. "Now all we need to do is find our way home" He said with a more serious expression. Riku took something out of his pocket and presented Kairi's lucky charm to Sora. "We have to go back. Whatever it takes" He said with a soft but determined tone.

Sora's heart skipped a beat when his eyes were set on the charm and stared at it for a few seconds before slowly grabbing it and putting it on his heart with his eyes closed. Sora stared back at him with renewed hope and determination. "Whatever it takes…" He said with his eyes filled with hope.

Both keybladers heard the knock from the door and they turned around to see Naomasa enter the room. "Sorry to interrupt the reunion, but there's someone that would like to meet you both" The detective said and both boys stared at each other, raising an eyebrow.

"Greetings!" They both heard a high-pitched voice, but they saw no one "Down here, young ones" Both of them looked down and saw that besides Naomasa there was a mouse-like creature with white fur, a scar on its right eye and a long furred tail. The creature seemed to be male and he was using a small professional suit and yellow sneakers.

"Uhh…" Both of them seemed a bit weirded out.

"What's wrong? It's the first time you've seen an antrophomortic creature like me, right?" He said to the two of them keeping a smile that seemed a little unsettling.

"Uhh no, it's just um…" Sora tried to respond but didn't know what to say.

"You seemed realistic that's all" Riku said to him. Though he was confused as to how he knew that about the both of them.

"Well then. Can you guess what I am? A dog? A mouse? Or a bear?" He asked the two of them in a playful tone raising his right paw. "The correct answer is…!" He continued. " The principal!" He finished not really answering the question.

"The...principal?" Sora repeated confused. "Oh wait! Are you UA's principal!?" Sora asked coming to the conclusion.

"_UA? Is that a school? And why is the principal here?_" Riku thought not really understanding what was happening.

"Yes!" The mouse-like being replied.

"Sora, Riku. This is Nezu-san, principal of UA high school" Naomasa introduced them with a smile.

"Nice to meet you both" Nezu said to them keeping his trademark smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Nezu-san" Sora said to him smiling as the two of them shook hands.

"You can call me 'sensei', Sora-san" The tiny principal said to him. "I know you don't like being called by your surname, Can I assume the same for your friend?" He said looking at Riku.

"Uh. Yeah" Riku replied feeling the same as Sora about his own surname.

"Okay then, Nezu-sensei" Sora said to him smiling. "Uh, Nezu-sensei? Do you mind if-?" He tried to asked as he rubbed his cheek with his index finder, but Nezu cut him off.

"Sure! Go ahead" He heartily said to him knowing what he wanted, he wasn't the first to ask that either way. He leaned slightly forward.

"Thanks" Sora thanked him and proceeded to cuddle his head. "Wow. It's so soft and fluffy" He commented while feeling Nezu's fur. "Riku, you gotta try this!" He said looking at his friend.

"Uh. I think I pass" Riku said weirded out, he thought the principal was kinda weird, mostly for his smile, at least Mickey expressed more like a normal person.

"C'mon, Riku" Sora said in a playful manner and he grabbed Riku's hand and put it on Nezu's head.

"Huh. It sure is soft" Riku said as he pet Nezu's head.

"Thank you. The secret is keratin" He thanked the boys as they removed their hands off his head."Humans can't reach this color, brightness and softness" He said as he walked to one of the chairs and step up into it. "But let's leave that for later"

"Hold on a moment" Riku called for attention. "I'm not understanding what's going on"

"Oh right! I forgot you didn't know anything about this world" Sora said rubbing the back of his head feeling silly. "It's a bit of a long story, but to make it simple we're on a worldline in which people develop superpowers that they called 'quirks'" He explained to his best friend.

"Like in superhero comics?" Riku said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes" Nezu replied for Sora. "You learn quickly, Sora-san. You'd do well in our institution" He said to the boy.

"Anyway, 'cause of that people started to use these genetic gifts to stop a huge increase in crime rate and so the government acknowledged these people and created the superhero career, it's pretty much a job like being a policeman" Sora explained to his friend.

"Oh. That's why there are laws to restrict their usage, otherwise there would be chaos all around" Riku said understanding and Sora nodded in response.

"Nezu-sensei is the principal of UA high school, the one with the most important and most popular hero course of this whole world!" He continued with excitement.

"And you both are going to be part of said course" Nezu said to the two keyblade wielders and Sora nodded with excitement and Riku just stared at him.

"I get it, if we go to this 'hero course' we'll receive official permission to use our powers" Riku said understanding where this was going.

"Exactly" Nezu said to him nodding. "You're very smart Riku-san" He commed him and Riku nodded gratitude.

"I also assume that you're gonna make up documentations for me and Sora so we can become citizens of this country so we can be signed in, right?" Riku said crossing his arms.

"Your friend sure is smart, Sora" Naomasa said to him smiling and Sora nodded while chuckling.

"And before you ask, Riku-san" Nezu said to the silver-haired boy. "You both should be good with the provisional license, it'll give you permission to act as pro heroes so you don't need to wait for 3 years, with your attitude and skills you will acquire it for certain" He explained to him.

"And also we know about your status as otherworldly beings and everything about your magical powers" Naomasa said to him. "Sora didn't tell us, rather we had someone extract that information from him, something that we had no pride of"

"So you know everything then" Riku said to the detective hiding very well his anger.

"But don't worry, you can trust in our government to keep your secret, support you and help you make portal for you to crossover back to your respective universe" He explained.

Riku sighed. "Well thanks, I appreciate it, it'll make things easier" He replied in gratitude.

"I'll also cooperate with other scientists to help you both return, after you take care of the Heartless threat that is" Nezu said to the boys.

"Wow, are you a scientist, sensei?" Sora asked impress.

"Not really, but I have a mind unlike any human" He replied. "That's why I'm the principal!" He added making things clear for the two boys. "You can also count on my staff to keep your secret, it should make things easier for you" He said to them.

"Thank you, Nezu-sensei" Sora thanked him smiling.

"Pleasure!" The principal said to the boy. "We take great pride in the elite heroes that graduate from our course and I'm really honored to take under our mantle such fine youths from another world"

"Heh. Thanks, sensei" Riku said smiling at Nezu. "Guess we're gonna go back to school, Sora" Riku said to him keeping the smile.

"Better late than never" Sora said back at him shrugging with a smile. "But hey! We're gonna do like Hercules and become heroes!" He said with excitement.

"Ah. But by all means you're both already heroes, you're just going to make it official in our world" Nezu said to them.

"Hah. Right" Sora said nodding smiling and Riku did the same. "Hey sensei. Why are you here at this hour?" He asked him.

"Simple. I've come to reunite with Tsuragamae-san about the necessary arrangements for you Sora-san, but now we have to make that for Riku-san here as well" He explained. "I thought it would be less suspicious to gather at this hour. I was sure lucky to find you both here, I was looking forward to meeting you two" He added never changing his expression.

"Wow. That's flattering" Sora said to him smiling.

"I also heard that you are also a great fan of All Might" Nezu said to Sora and he nodded with a faint blush.

"All Might?" Riku asked.

"He's the no.1 hero of the whole world, the Symbol of peace!" Sora replied with excitement. "His presence alone brings security to all of the citizens and terror to all villains, thanks to him the crime rate here in Japan is only 2% percent! He's so awesome!" He beamed with excitement.

"Wow. He sounds powerful" Riku said impressed, more of the fact that Sora seemed so hyped, he gets excited easily, but not like this.

"Well, then you both can certainly look forward to his lessons in our school among our other pro hero staff" Nezu said to him and Sora quickly stared at him with his eyes comically widen.

"All Might will be a teacher too!?" Sora asked with a big excited smile, much to Riku's surprise, though Naomasa saw coming and Nezu didn't even flinch to Sora's shout.

"Yes. He'll be teaching you Basic Hero Formation" He explain calmly.

"Riku! We're gonna be taught by the best hero of this world!" Sora's eyes sparkle with energy as he grabbed Riku by the shoulder and started to shake him. "Isn't that great?!

"Okay okay I believe you!" Riku said moving away from him. "Just tone down the hype, will ya? You're creeping me out" He said to him.

"Eh hehe. Sorry, got carried away a little" Sora he apologized with a sheepish smile blushing.

"This All Might sure gotta be something else for you to get you 'this' excited" Riku said crossing his arms and Sora responded by shrugging with the same expression.

"Oh right!" Sora just realized something. "Riku, you're gonna need a place to stay" He said to him. "Um. Tsukauchi-san do you mind if-?" Sora tried to ask Naomasa, but he cut him off.

"Sure" The detective replied with a smile.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Riku asked him.

"Of course not, it'll be convenient to have both of you under the same roof, besides I have enough space for you" Naomasa replied with a warm smile.

"Heh. Thank you, Tsukauchi-san" Riku thanked him with a bow.

"Now then" Nezu called the attention of the boys. "School starts in about 4 weeks for now, you need to be prepared in both mind and body, I'll have high expectations, but I know you'll do just fine" He said to them.

"Don't worry sensei, I promise we won't disappoint you" Sora said with a determined smile.

"I know you won't, just don't take this lightly, alright?" The principal said to them and both nodded in understanding. "On behalf of all the staff, I welcome you both to UA High School, your hero academia!" He said to the two of them.

Sora and Riku glared at each other smiling and Riku shrugged. Both of them bowed down to Nezu. "Thank you, sensei!" Both of them thanked at the same time.

* * *

After a quick meeting of the police chief and Flashback and giving their apologizes to the keyblade master, they gave their goodbyes and parted ways.

Naomasa took Sora and Riku back to his house and gave Riku the room on the left side. Morning came and Riku spent the day studying about this world with the books that Naomasa bought him and Sora along with all the necessary school supplies for both of them, new clothes for Riku and his own smartphone and laptop. Needless to say that Riku was really grateful for the man's generosity with him and Sora.

After lunch Sora and Riku were watching All Might's debut video in the former's room.

"Wow…" It was all that Riku could utter out out of sheer astonishment.

"I know, right?" Sora said to him with a big smile.

"Yeah, I now know where all that excitement came from" Riku said smiling back at his friend.

"And that was just when he first appeared, there are all kinds of videos of him fighting bad guys and saving people, not to mention all his interviews and information of him online" He said with sparkling eyes.

Riku chuckle. "You just sounded like a fanboy there" Riku said with a smirk.

"So what if I am?" Sora asked with a smirk as well. "All Might is just like Hercules, but way better!" Sora said pumping his fist in the air. "Just don't say I said that out loud" He whispered and Riku just laughed lightly.

"But I understand how you feel. All Might is someone inspiring" Riku said with a smile as he looked at the pause video and saw All Might smiling like he always does. "Honestly I'm honored that we're going to the same high school from where he graduated"

"Don't forget that he's gonna be one of our new teachers" Sora said with an excited smile. "If we're gonna become pro heroes like him, then we should follow his example"

He added with a big grin.

Riku chuckled at him. "Yeah, while we're here we might as well do just that." Riku said to him smiling. "To better ourselves as heroes and people" He added and Sora nodded in agreement. "Just don't lose your head when we meet him in class" He said to him half joking. "I mean I'm excited too, but not everyone expresses how over the moon that would be"

"Okay okay, don't worry, I'll keep my hype down" Sora said smiling back at him.

"And don't forget it, Sora: All Might may not look like it, but he's as human as us, not a god" Riku said in a more serious tone, despite having newfound admiration for the Symbol of Peace, Riku's aware of the reality that all living beings go through.

"Right, not even him is immortal" Sora said understanding this as well. "I wonder what would happen when he finally retires" Sora said wondering on said prospect.

"The next Symbol of Peace arises" Riku said to him with a calm smile. "I bet that's why he'll be teaching at UA, to inspire the next hero that will be worthy of said title"

"Hmm. Sounds about right" Sora said to him with a smile as well. Sora and Riku continued to watch a few All Might videos until Riku noticed on that peak his interest on the suggestion bar.

"Hey Sora. What about that one?" Riku said pointing at a video with the title: 'Sludge villain incident'.

"Huh. Didn't see this one yet" Sora said feeling curious too, he clicked on the video. Both of them saw that it was relatively recent, from almost a year ago.

Sora and Riku saw the disturbing attack of a villain that seemed to be made only of grotesque slime, he had taken hostage of a boy with ash blonde hair around their age with a quick that allows him to create explosions from his hands. None of the pro heroes couldn't do anything from all the wreck, Sora recognized the three pro heroes that found him two nights ago and he made a mental note to look for info on them later. Suddenly a boy with green messy hair jumped in and tried to help the other boy that seemed to be his friend or classmate going from the same middle school uniform. When things seemed to be bad All Might appeared out of nowhere and saved both boys and defeated the villain with a punch so powerful that it changes the climate from sunny to rainy from wind pressure alone. To say the least, both of them were impressed by All Might power. Afterwards both Sora and Riku learned that the blonde boy was praised by other pro heroes for his powerful quirk and endurance of the attack, while the boy in green turned out to be quirkless and was scolded for his recklessness, something that felt too familiar for Sora and Riku.

"Wow. That was crazy" Sora said after the video ended "That boy sure was reckless, wasn't he?" He said commenting on the quirkless boy.

"It sure reminds me of someone else" Riku said with a teasing smile.

"Hey! I'm not that reckless" Sora said offended.

"Sure, you're not" Riku responded in a sarcastic tone. The two of them started to laugh for a few seconds.

"Seriously though, I kinda feel bad for that guy" Sora said with a more serious tone, his eyes displaying pity. "It must suck that he's among the 20% of people that don't have quirks, it must be hard for people like him to live in this world and don't have anything special at all" Sora added feeling sympathy actually knowing how the green boy would feel being isolated in this crazy world.

"It sure must be" Riku said feeling the same. "But technically we're among that 20%, we don't have any quirks either" Riku added. "But to keep this world's social order we must pass our magic powers as any quirk, you know that there'll be unexpected consequences if people know about our true origins"Riku reminded him.

"Yeah, I know. So until we can return home will just be hero students" Sora said in agreement. "Hope we don't blow it" Sora said hoping that none of them get busted if Sora himself got busted.

* * *

Weeks went by as Sora and Riku grew more accustomed to their new surroundings, starting to feel like home.

Sora and Riku spent their days either studying about this world, reviewing old subjects they already knew, watching videos of All Might and other pro heroes on internet or just wasting their time online overall, training either with their keyblades in secluded places at the outskirts of Musutafu or home doing physical exercises and using things such as weights.

At last the day came. It was now April and Sora and Riku excitedly got up early ate their breakfast, got dressed, took their wallets with money for lunch, their phones and their backpacks with everything that they would need and said goodbye to Naomasa and he wished them good luck and a good day. Sora and Riku got out of home and took the train to their destination.

Sora and Riku were standing right at the entrance of the institution. A huge H-shaped building and a few other smaller buildings inside of a surrounding wall that extended for kilometers and kilometers, the campus sure looked more like a huge college. The keyblade heroes were standing right outside of the blue gate with the school's logo right on top.

"This is it, Riku" Sora said to his best friend with an excited smile on his face. Both of them were wearing the standard male uniform of the school: Dark green pants, white buttoned shirt and a grey formal jacket with green lines on the shoulders, sleeves and chest. Sora was using a short red tie around his neck (Under the shirt he still wears his necklace) while Riku wasn't (He hates to wear ties), both of them have their jackets unbuttoned. "We're finally going to UA. High School, from which many top elite heroes graduated, including All Might" He said with pride and excitement. "Honestly, it's a bit unnerving" Sora said to him with a slight nervous smile.

Riku chuckled at his statement. "C'mon Sora we've been through worse things including a world ending war. How bad can it be to go to a hero academia?" Riku said to him smiling.

"Yeah, you're right" Sora replied positively. "But man, this is gotta be the craziest and coolest way to kickstart our high school life, huh?" Sora said looking back at the main building.

"Yup" Riku agreed with his friend.

"So Riku. Ready for our new challenge?" Sora asked him with a bright smile.

"You know it" Riku said a determined smile nodding. "Let's go beyond. Plus Ultra" He recited the school motto to his friend and Sora nodded smiling and the two of them bumped their fists and walked into the school.

And thus Sora's and Riku's journey have officially began…

_To be Continued..._

**Author's**** note: **

**I hope you're enjoying my story so far. From point forwards we'll follow the events from the anime with of course Sora and Riku into the mix! Please be excited and May your hearts be your guiding keys! **


	5. Chapter Four: Welcome to UA!

**Welcome to U.A.!**

Sora and Riku were jogging quickly through the hallways of the huge school looking for their classroom. Sora wondered if they would meet All Might today, but Riku doubted it since it was the first day so they could expect some sort of welcoming ceremony or a tour around the immense campus.

"1-A… 1-A…" Sora softly said while moving with Riku right beside him. Both of them were quickly looking for classroom 1-A as they might be a little late.

Both keybladers slowed down until they stopped when they saw three teenagers right outside of a huge door, both of them looked at the sign on the door and it said: '1-A'. So they figured that they must be three of their new classmates.

"Guess that's our classroom" Riku said to Sora.

"Yep" Sora replied nodding. Both of them stared at the three youths at the door: One of them was a tall guy with a muscular complex, around Riku's height, he had blue fixed hair with glasses. Another was a cute, somewhat short girl with a round face, rosy cheeks, brown short hair that framed her face and what looked to be pads on her finger tips. But both of them were somewhat surprised as they recognized the third one: Messy green hair, freckled cheeks and bright green eyes, it was indeed the boy from the video of the other day. In person he seemed to be the same height as Sora.

"Hey… Isn't that?" Sora asked recognizing the green boy.

"Yep, Izuku Midoriya" Riku responded as the two of them watched Izuku talk with the round-faced girl or rather her talking with him as he looked extremely embarrassed if his red face wasn't clear. "What is he doing here? Isn't he quirkless?" Riku asked confused.

"Only one way to know!" Sora replied with a smile.

The boys started to walk towards those three and heard at least a part of their conversation.

"How did you know?" The girl asked Izuku.

"Ah. That's…" Izuku shyly tried to respond until the three of them noticed the boys presence and turned to see them.

"Hiya!" Sora greeted them with a bright smile.

"Mornin'" Riku replied with a serene smile and a hand in his pocket.

"Good morning!" The taller guy greeted the two of them. "My name is Tenya Iida, from the private school Somei" He introduced himself moving his arms like a robot and sounding a little too serious. Izuku stared at Sora having the odd feeling of having seen him before. "What can class 1-A do for you?" Tenya politely ask always moving his arms in a stiff manner.

"Uh… meet our new classmates?" Sora said a little awkward taken aback from Tenya's attitude.

"This is our classroom" Riku said giving a quick peek at the classroom behind Tenya, he could see a bunch of other teenagers, some looking normal and some not due to some sort of mutant-type quirk or something alike.

"Really?" The girl asked them. "I didn't see any of you at the entrance exam" She said confused. "Oh, by the way. I'm Ochako Uraraka" Ochako introduced herself with a bright smile.

"You must be recommended, correct?" Tenya said to them and Riku nodded in confirmation.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Sora said to them smiling. "I'm Sora Nomura" He introduced himself.

"Riku Yasue, pleasure" Riku introduced himself as well "You can call us from our first names" He clarified.

"Nice to meet you too, Sora-kun, Riku-kun" Tenya said shaking hands first with Sora then with Riku.

"You're Izuku Midoriya, right?" Sora said to Izuku with a warm smile.

"Uh Hai." Izuku shyly replied to him nodding. "H-how did you know, Nomu- I mean Sora?" Izuku asked him.

"You're the guy from the sludge incident" Riku responded.

"Oh, that…" The emerald boy replied sounding like he didn't want to be reminded of that.

From inside the classroom the students looked kinda oddly at Sora and Riku since the number of students was supposed to be 20, not only that but there was this air around them, but they couldn't put their finger on it. Two of them in particular did recognize them, both being also recommended.

"_Them again?"_ The boy known as Shouto Todoroki thought, looking at Sora and Riku, he met them before the school starts. The other one was the mature-looking girl Momo Yaoyorozu, she was just as surprised that they were also in her class.

Riku once looked inside the classroom, now noticing that the teacher was absent so he and Sora were on time. Riku's stare was met with one of someone that he recognized: Messy spiky blonde ash hair and small red eyes. "_Katsuki Bakugou… The guy with the explosion quirk from the same incident as Izuku"_ He thought as Katsuki looked back at him as if trying to blow his head off. "_Of course he would come here too…_" He thought not surprised that he did enter the hero course nor the way he was looking at him and Sora, he knew just by looking at him that he had serious issues and was really competitive, something that he himself can relate to.

"_More stupid extras… and Shitty Deku"_ Katsuki thought not moving his foot from his desk shrugging off the two 'extras' and looking at the darn nerd as he remembered how he totally ruined his perfect plan and then talk back at him. "_How he dares challenge me?! He'll definitely regret it" _He thought looking away just waiting for the chance to blow Deku to the moon and back.

"You guys know if there'll be a welcome ceremony or some guide?" Ochako asked the boys as she moved her fists up and down with a smile on her face. Izuku just turned slightly around while blocking his red tomato face with his arms. "Or what kind of person will be our teacher? I'm anxious" She added while Izuku looked like he wanted to take a lot of steps back.

"_Too close!" _Izuku thought feeling really embarrassed with an awkward smile.

"_Wow. He sure is shy" _Sora thought looking at Izuku's reaction and Riku thought that he was overreacting. Riku was about to ask the greenette about how he entered the course when…

"If you want to make friends go somewhere else." The five teenagers heard a grave voice behind them. Izuku looked at the source of the voice and got scared, Ochako, Sora and Riku slowly turned around while Izuku and Tenya looked shocked. They saw what looked to be a man with pale skin, few facial hair, long black hair and tired eyes with pronounced eye bags, he was inside a sleeping bag lying on the floor.

"This place is for heroes." The man said to the students with a tired tone and then he opened the bag a bit and took a drink in the bag and drank it. Needless to say that Tenya, Izuku and Ochako reacted shocked while Sora and Riku looked at him awkwardly.

"_There's someone in there?!"_ Tenya and Izuku thought at the same time shocked.

The man stood up. "Fine, you have 8 seconds to calm down" He said as he came out of the bag showing that he wore a black outfit and bandages over his shoulders covering his neck and the lower fraction of his face. "Time is limited" He said to them with a lazy expression. "You are too irrational."

"_A teacher?"_ Izuku thought putting two and two together. "_Then, is this person a pro hero? But, I don't remember seeing someone like him before"_ He thought confused given his really extensive knowledge of pro heroes.

The man stared at the rest of the class not once changing his expression. "I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa." Shouta lazily introduced himself. "Pleasure"

"_Homeroom teacher?!"_ Izuku thought shocked and most of his new classmates also seemed shocked as well.

"_Is he really qualified to be a teacher?"_ Riku thought giving a good like at the 'sensei', while Sora just looked as shocked as the others, none of them really bought that Shouta had this job because he wanted, someone must have forced him or something.

"That said, put this on and go outside." The homeroom teacher said to his new class as he took out the PE shirt out of his bag to show it. Sora, Izuku and Ochako blinked twice confused. One by one the students when to the changing room as Izuku, Ochako, Sora and Riku left their packs inside the classroom and went to the changing rooms only for Shouta to raise a hand in front of the boys. "Hold on you two, I need to tell you something" He said to the two of them as them stopped on their tracks. Izuku and Ochako just went on their way looking at each other confused hoping that Sora and Riku didn't get in trouble while others that noticed this also commented on this.

"What's wrong, Aizawa-sensei?" Sora innocently asked.

"I don't think I need to remind you both, but everyone on the staff know that you're actually from another world with 'magical powers' or whatever nonsense I'm supposed to believe" The sensei said to the two of them making air quotes. "I don't care if you're aliens or whatever, you'll be qualified as any other students here" He said to them uncaringly. "Just try to go unnoticed. Since you're quirkless I won't be able to hold you back, so don't do something stupid" He warned them, but none of them really got what he meant by 'holding them back'. "That's all, you can go now" He ordered them and they shrugged and walked off without a word.

* * *

"A quirk test!?" Most of the students shouted in unison. The whole class was now outside in the PE area, everyone was wearing the same uniform: A blue jacket and blue pants with the letters U and A in the upper and lower areas respectively. Sora and Riku wore their jackets open, Sora was using a black undershirt (And of course his necklace) and Riku was using a white one.

"And the entrance ceremony? And the tour?" Ochako asked confused to Aizawa-sensei, who was giving everyone his back.

"Heroes don't have time for those senseless things." Shouta replied not bothering to look at any of them. A few reactions could be heard from the hero students. "U.A. doesn't have defined school traditions. And that also applies to the way we teachers evaluate." He explained looking at them over his shoulder.

"Sensei, Can I ask a question?!" Tenya raised his hand while asking in a high tone. "I noticed that we have more students than we should, to no offense of Sora-kun and Riku-kun. But, why are the two of them here instead of one of them going to class 1-B?" He asked.

Both boys knew that this was coming as their entrance in the hero course was a last minute change so it was understandable that their classmates would at least ask about it. They also assumed this 'class 1-B' was another class in the hero course.

"Don't know, don't care" The teacher responded not really caring. "It doesn't make too much of a difference that we have more students than other classes" He added as he turned around. "You can ask the principal if you want, but he'll just laugh at you so don't waste your time"

Tenya lowered his hand and bowed "Thank very much! Sorry for the interruption!" He said in the same high tone.

"_Man. Tenya is too serious, even more than Riku"_ Sora thought sweat dropping at Tenya's behavior.

"_He's more serious than me"_ Riku thought with the same sentiment.

While their classmates just accepted that answer, the keybladers did know why they were placed together and it was to make things easier when it comes to keeping track of their progress and to see how they worked together, that and the fact that Nezu was just fond of them so they let them go to classes together. The boys sure were grateful with the principal.

"Going back on track" Shouta said to the students. "You used to do these things back at school, right?" He said to them as he took out a phone to show them. "Physical tests in which you couldn't use your quirks. In this country, it is still used averages archived based from physical capacity." He explained as on the display it was showing different basic physical tests, nothing out of the ordinary. "That's not rational. Guess that's the fault of the Ministry of Education." He continued. "You finished first on the physical exam, right Bakugou?" He looking at Katsuki highlighting the fact that he did made the highest score on the physical part of the entrance exam. "On your time in school, How far could you throw a softball?.

"67 meters." Katsuki flatly replied with a frown.

"Then, try using your quirk." He said back at him.

Katsuki was now standing on the throwing area. "Do whatever you want inside the circle. Quickly. Don't hold back" The teacher lazily said to him.

"In that case…" Katsuki said with a plain face as he stretched his right arm in which he held the softball. "_I'll add an explosion to the throwing"_ He thought as he got into position. "Die!" He shouted with a maniacal expression as he throws the ball with an explosion, sending it really high into the sky.

"Die?" Izuku repeated dumbfounded.

"_What's up with this guy?"_ Sora thought weirded out looking at the explosive boy.

"_Yep, he's messed up"_ Riku thought with a plain face not surprised at all.

"First and foremost you must know your own limits." Shouta said to his class as he watched along with Katsuki the ball fall back to the ground. When it reached the ground the teacher received Katsuki's score on his phone. "This is the most rational way for you to form your bases as heroes" He said turning around showing them the result: 705.2 meters. The class was impressed by Katsuki's throw, even Sora and Riku were impressed.

"705 meters. Is that for real...?" A blonde boy and yellow eyes said impressed.

"What's that? It looks fun!" A literal pink girl with messy short pink hair, two yellow horns on her head and yellow eyes with black irises said excitedly.

"We can use our quirks! Was to be expected from a hero academia!" A slender boy with black hair, black eyes and weird looking elbows said with an excited smile as well. Most of the students were also getting excited about this prospect, something that Sora and Riku could clearly understand why.

"'It looks fun', eh?" The sensei said sounding cold and it made the students' excitement suddenly vanish. "You have 3 years to become heroes. Can you keep that attitude through all of that time?" He asked them but no one replied, not even Sora or Riku as they both understood from past experiences that this was more than simply using one's powers and that it shouldn't be taken lightly. "Good. In that case the last on the accumulated score board on the 8 tests will be someone with no potential… And will be automatically expelled." He said with a sinister smile to his students.

"AH?!" Most students shouted out of shock.

Sora and Riku weren't worried for themselves, rather than for everyone else. Both of them instinctively stared at Izuku who had panic written all over his face. He started to tremble as he holds his right hand and looked at it.

"We can evaluate our students as we please." Shouta said to them with a somewhat sadistic tone. "Welcome to the hero academy U.A.!" He welcomed the students lifting part of his hair. Some students looked anxious, some looked ready, Katsuki smiled like a physco, Izuku was scared and Sora and Riku glared daggers at Shouta.

"_What kind of teacher does this on the first day?!" _Sora and Riku thought at the same time looking at the teacher smirking at the students.

"The last one will be expelled?!" Ochako asked in shock. "It's the first day of classes! No, even if it wasn't the first day it's unfair!" She said upset.

"Ochako's right, this doesn't make sense!" Sora agreed with her completely displeased.

"Natural disasters, great accidents and lunatic villains too." Shouta said calmly to his class. "All types of calamities occur without being able to predict them. Japan is full of injustices. The job of the heroes is face those situations. " He explained and the classed seemed somewhat more calm. "Tough luck if you wanted to chat at Mickey's. For the next 3 years in U.A. I'll make sure to put you through one obstacle after another. Go beyond, Plus Ultra." He continued as the heroes in training paid attention. "Come with all you got" He finished with a smirk.

Most students gasped, but all of them clearly understood the sensei's logic.

"_Tsk! Dammit, can't argue with that logic"_ Riku thought understanding the intent behind this, but still he didn't like it one bit. He looked at Sora that was looking at the ground with frustration boiling his hands into fists. Riku knew that Sora understood this too.

"Well then, the demonstration is over. The test starts now." The teacher declared to all of his students as some were getting mentally ready for the physical examination.

**Test 1: 50 meter dash.**

This test consisted of simply running a 50 meters trail as fast as possible, very easy.

As of now everyone except for Sora and Riku made the test, everyone tried to use their quirks to finish as soon as possible. For example: Tenya used thrusters on his calves, thanks to his quirk Engine, to run faster than a frog-like girl that simply jump like a frog. Or Ochako using the pads on her fingers to active her quirk, Zero Gravity, to make her clothes weightless. Or like a french-looking boy tried and fail to finish faster by propelling himself using the laser that came out of his navel through a bell, against the pink girl that secreted some sort of substance on her feet to skate at the goal. Or like Katsuki used his explosion to propel himself faster against Izuku, who just ran like a normal person.

"Gotta give that guy credit, he knows how to use his quirk" Riku said to Sora looking at Katsuki who was looking at his smoking hands muttering something that he couldn't hear.

"Yeah, Katsuki sure finished fast, but not faster than Tenya." Sora replies since said speedster finished at 3.04 seconds, thus being the fastest as of now. "But Izuku didn't do well in contrast with the others." Sora said with concern as he looked at said greenette painting and holding his knees, he was the second slowest in this test after Ochako.

"Guess it's our turn now." Riku said to his best friend.

"Eh? Oh right!" Sora said snapping back into reality. The two of them walked to the starting line and stretched for a bit. "It sure has been a while since we raced." Sora said to him with a smile as he stretched his legs.

"Yup, sure brings back memories." Riku said smiling too doing the same as Sora. Both of them remembering all of those times they raced through the island back in the day, those days sure feel like a life ago. "Don't think I'm gonna let you win." Riku said with a competitive smile.

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Sora responded smiling at him with a determined frown. Aizawa-sensei and the rest of the class watched them as they got into position both of them taking this as a competition.

_Ready…_

_Set…_

As soon as the bam sounded they shot off like bullets, both of them using Air Slide to move through the whole trial at high speeds.

_1.50 seconds._

Sora crossed the finish line first.

_1.55 seconds._

Riku crossed second being milliseconds behind Sora.

Almost everyone was in awe of their high speed, Tenya's jaw dropped out of shock, even Shouta looked impressed.

Sora drifted to a halt with Riku right behind him.

"How'd you like that?!" Sora said to Riku with a triumphant smile. pointing at him with his right hand.

"Heh. You just won 'cause you're lighter and smaller than me" Riku said with a mocking tone crossing his arms.

"Hey! You know that's not true." Sora complained. "And you know I'm gonna be taller than you one day!" Sora really hates to be called short, he's just a late bloomer!

"Aha. Sure." Riku said with a sarcastic tone and a teasing smile still with his arms crossed. Though Sora was right, when it comes to speed he knew Sora would come out on top.

"Wow. They're fast!" A red-haired boy said smiling.

"That was nuts! Not even two seconds!" The blonde said blown away. While some students commented on the keybladers score, Katsuki just glared at them with narrowed eyes thinking that he would crush them in the next tests, Shouto was also looking at them with a blank expression.

"...Amazing." Izuku muttered under his breath totally impressed, he felt like wanting to take notes right now, but he had to focus. Control… Control…

"Alright, enough fuss. To the next test" The teacher said to his students before turning around and walking off.

"Hey Riku, not to brag about it, but I think we blew sensei's socks off" Sora said to him giving him a light elbow smiling.

"Yep, we did" Riku replied smiling too.

"And we're just beginning!" Sora smiled brightly and Riku nodded in agreement before both bumped fists.

...While everyone walked towards the gym Tenya just stood there frozen with his jaw still dropped. "_I've been surpassed again… Now with speed. I have to get better!"_ He thought moving again clenching his fist dramatically before rushing with the rest of his classmates.

**Test 2: Clamping Force.**

Everyone was now inside the gym with devices to measure their gripping strength.

This was extremely easy for Sora and Riku giving how often, mostly always, their gripping their keyblades. Sora heard a beeping from his measurer and stared at it.

"Wow." He uttered looking at his score: 999.9 kg. "Guess I'm stronger than I thought" He said to himself.

"Amazing bro!" He heard someone behind him and he turned around a little startled and saw the red-headed boy that really reminded him of Axel. "You maxed it?! That's really manly!" The boy said with a big grin giving Sora a strong pat on the back.

"Um. Thanks?" Sora was a little taken aback by him and he felt a bit of a pain in the back.

"No way! You gotta be kidding!" The blonde boy quickly approached hearing the red-head's ruckus. He looked at Sora's score. "How?! You're all skinny!" He shouted at Sora out of shock.

"I'm not! I have muscles too!" It was true, despite being lean in structure he had defined muscles, but in comparison to the other boys here, he looked scrawny.

"Ah yeah!? Prove it, take off the shirt." The blonde challenged him and Sora's face got a very pronounced blush.

"Uh, no I pass." Sora said embarrassed.

"What? Scared of showing your scrawny chest?" The blonde said with a mocking smile.

"No, that's not it." Sora replied still blushing shaking his head in denial. "There are girls present" He whispered loud enough to be heard by the two teens pointing at the frog girl and pink girl looking at them.

"All the more reason to do it, bro" The redhead said to him smiling. "Girls deserve to see the goodies" He added flexing his arms to show off.

"Yeah, don't be a chicken" The blonde kept persisting him until he felt a strong arm land on his shoulder and he slowly turned and saw Riku behind with a menacing face.

"Leave my friend alone" He said with a cold tone sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

"S-sorry…" He apologized as he took slow steps back trembling raising his arms in front of him.

"It's alright Sora, you don't need to show anything" He said to him with a friendly smile.

"Thanks Riku" Sora thanked him. "Hey, how much you scored?" He asked him.

"Same as you" Riku said smiling showing his measurer being maxed out too.

"Cool" Sora smiled as if it were the most normal thing in the world, he was actually expecting it.

"WOW! Two in a row!? You guys are men among men!" The redhead said hyped to no end.

"Well with him it makes sense, just looked at his arms!" The blonde said to them before Riku looked at him and he recoiled. Then a few other guys approached hearing the noise.

"Oi, it is true?" The boy with the plain face approached with a big guy with two pairs of arms and a ninja mask and a midget with purple ball on his heads.

"Impressive." The multi-armed guy said to him with a calm tone "You both did it again."

"Are you guys machines or something?" The plain faced boy said to them.

"Man, I really need to work on my clamping force if I wanna compete with you both" The noise red-headed boy said to them smiling competitive. "It might be unmanly but, can you tell the secret?" He asked keeping the expression.

"Um. Practice, I guess" Sora replied shrugging, it was half-true at least.

"Welp, looks one this one is a tie Sora" Riku said to him and suddenly his measurer started beeping uncontrollably and sparks came out from it until it slowly stopped. "Scratch that, I win this one" Riku correct looking at the broken device with a smirk. The boys around Sora and Riku looked at the later in awe as Sora shrugged. Riku was a bit more on the raw strength of things if we compare him with Sora, though he himself has a lot of raw power.

While the boys around Riku praising him, Katsuki gave him and Sora a dirty look gripping tighter on his measurer. Meanwhile Shouto started at them blankly.

Sora noticed Izuku staring at them in awe as well before quickly looking at his measurer with worry, Sora knew that the greenette didn't do too well on this one either.

**Test 3: Long Jump.**

Another easy test for Sora and Riku. It consisted on how far could they jump in the designated area.

Guys like the french guy or Katsuki made it pass the sandbox with their quirks easily. And so Sora and Riku did by simply jumping long and high enough. Though this impresses most classmates due to them not doing anything out of the ordinary.

As excepted Izuku didn't do all that great on this one, he didn't even make it halfway. He was starting to feel more pressure than before and he was already feeling a lot.

Three tests already and Katsuki was starting to get pissed off for these two freaking extras, more for the fact that they're not even really showing their quirks, Do they think themselves that great to not use them?! The explosive teen will make sure to teach them their place later after this shitty test.

While impressive the boys' physical capabilities, the students were curious of their actual quirks, unless their power-up type and they go simply unseen.

**Test 4: Lateral Jumps.**

For once, Sora or Riku didn't came on top on this test that consisted of jumping sideways over and over again inside three lines as fast as possible. Both of them did really well, but not better than the grape-headed midget that used his balls as springboards to bounce off really quickly. Though it could be argued that their scores count more due to only using their physical prowess. If these tests didn't allow quirks, what the small boy did would be cheating or that's how it felt to Sora and Riku.

**Test 5: Throwing Ball.**

Just like with Katsuki's demonstration, the goal of this test was to see how far one could throw a softball using each quirk. Sora and Riku could throw either with raw physical power, use their keyblades as bats or do like Bakugou and throw them adding spells to maximize the throwing power. Ultimately they opted to do like the explosive teen, summoning their keyblades would strike out as odd to the classmates (Though, both of them knew that they would eventually have to use their weapons, they rather opted out for simply keeping up appearances as long as possible), Even if their physical strength is way higher above average they wouldn't reach as far as Katsuki, call it cliche but they simply felt like wanting to surpass him and hey everyone was giving their all so might as well put an effort in this one too.

It was Ochako's turn to throw, she made her softball weightless with her quirk and just threw it and just kept going upwards with no signs of coming back down. From the get-go the boys knew that using Zero Gravity spells would look odd if there's already someone who can make things weightless here, better think of another spell to use, the type that shoots projectiles to be precise.

"Looks like her turn will take a while" Sora said right beside Riku, both of them seeing the softball along everyone else as it just kept floating upwards.

"Yup. Might as well just wait then" Riku replied with his hands in his pockets. Riku looked to his left and he saw a very familiar individual with half of his hair being red on the left and white on the right. Of course it couldn't be let out the burn scar on his left eye, which was torquese like his but his right eye was gray, obviously heterochromia.

"Hey, isn't that the guy from before?" Sora said looking at the same direction as Riku, Sora recognized the dual-haired boy too.

"I think his name was… Shouto Todoroki, son of Enji Todoroki, the no.2 pro hero, Endeavour." Riku said looking at said Todoroki. "Didn't notice him, which is ironic since he stands out like a sore thumb because of-" He stopped mid sentence not wanting to say the most obvious of his features. "-His splitted hair." He finished. Honestly none of the boys really noticed him, he must have been in the background this whole time, but it wasn't too out these since they knew he wasn't much of a talker. "It was a given that we'll see him again, like us he was recommended, but given his quirk it wasn't just because he's the son of Endeavour" He said looking Shouto that was staring forward like everyone else.

"Let's say hi" Sora said to him with a smile and Riku nodded in response. There was this air of solitude around the half and half boy that made someone either not dare to cross his way or make him company, this feelings resonated deeper with Sora and Riku given their past experiences.

Shouto looked at his right when he heard steps coming his way. He saw the boys from the other day, that really stuck him as a puzzle, approached him.

"Hey Shouto" Sora greeted him with a friendly smile with Riku right beside him smiling as well.

Shouto was a little confused at their action and expression despite not showing it, it wasn't often that people just approached him to talk, let alone wearing friendly smiles. Were they happy to see him again? Or they just wanted to be nice? He wondered as he fully turned to face them. "You again…" He said in a monotone tone and an expressionless face. "You were… Sora Nomura and Riku Yasue, right?" He added.

"You can calls us by our first names, ya know?" He said to him having the same smile, but Shouto just started blanky at him. Sora chuckled slightly awkward. "As blank as back then I see." Sora smiled feeling a bit unsettled, he just couldn't give a read on the guy, he just felt kinda uncomfortable with people that don't express themselves like he does. From up close he was pretty much as tall as Katsuki, but shorter than Riku or Tenya.

"I'm surprised to see you both in the same class as mine" Shouto said to the two of them having his hands in his pocket. Honestly he was a lot like Riku, except that Riku does express himself unlike Shouto.

"Well, now that we're classmates I'd like to be friends" Sora said to him having a friendly smile extending his hand at the dual-haired boy, but he just started at Sora without blinking.

"Friends?" Shouto replied never changing his tone nor his expression.

"Yeah, since we're classmates now, we'll be working together and seeing each other almost everyday. It'll be good if we can get along" Riku said to him with a friendly smile too. Riku was just feeling something extremely familiar coming from the young Todoroki and felt drawn to him, he could tell Sora shared the same sentiment, but he felt like he couldn't connect with him as easy as other people. Riku felt that he could connect with him, somehow. "And you also looked like you could use a pair of friends, since you're kinda lonely" He added.

Shouto looked at him, both of them looking at the eye, Riku saw on his mismatched eyes the same glint of solitude he felt once. Riku couldn't help but wonder in what other aspects are they alike. Shouto does look a little similar to him, well his right side at least, his voice has a similar tone and most of all he just gave this vibe that oddly reminds Riku of a dark phase of his life. This was maybe the main reason for him and Sora to try to befriend him.

Shouto looked at Riku's eyes as he looked back at him. His face wore a friendly smile, but he could see something else in his eyes, something he could clearly recognize. Sora's eyes were those of a child, someone that kept his innocence, his pureness, deep down he envied that. Riku's, however, were those similar to his: Of someone that suffered, someone whose innocence was ripped away by someone else. He clearly understands solitude and has a deeper understanding and value for others, he's lucky, he mustn't have someone dear from him snached away or injured him. It makes him wonder. Riku seemed to have moved on from whatever tormented his soul, Could he do the same? If he does, then it'll be when he reached his goal.

"_I wonder… Riku, you seem to at least understand a bit of how I feel, only someone that knows pain would have those eyes."_ He thought as he looked at Riku, trying to look at his soul, Riku was doing the same exact thing. "_What kind of trauma did you went through? Who stole your childhood? How much similar are we both?"_ Shouto couldn't help but wonder looking at the silver-haired teen. Him and his friend sparked his curiosity. "...As long you don't get in my way, I guess that's fine" Shouto finally replied as he turned forward. "I don't see the issue if we tried to be friends" He added still sounding with no real emotion, he didn't really mind having them near him, in fact them made him curious, so he could at least give this of 'having friends' a try.

From his way of talking, one could mistake him for a humanoid Nobody just born. Sora and Riku just looked at each other and shrugged, both knew it would take time for him to open up to them, at least this was some progress.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice was heard and from the left a girl, that the three recognized from before, with long black hair tied into a spiky ponytail and onyx cat-like eyes approached. She was very beautiful, no denial, but given her mature looking features Riku and Sora thought she was around Aqua's age, but actually she's 15 like Sora. Definitely either a super developed or premature growth case, although other female classmates looked… more developed than even Aqua. For the sake of keeping the mind on track Sora and Riku didn't think too much about it.

"Oh. Hi there!" Sora greeted her friendly. "You're the girl from before. Um, Momo Yaoyorozu?" Sora asked her for confirmation.

"Yes." Momo replied politely. "I'm glad to see you both again, Sora-san and Riku-san" She said smiling at them.

"Heh. Don't need to be so formal, Momo-chan" Sora said smiling, waving a hand at her. "We're friends after all" He added putting his hands behind his head.

"Um. Really? But, we barely know each other" Momo blinked confused for his display of intimacy, but he seemed like the type of boy that is like an open book and of course he also seemed to like making friends with other people.

"As long as you're not a jerk Sora will see you as a friend, just met or not" Riku said to her smiling. Sora just shrugged smiling brightly at her.

"Oh, alright then" Momo replied. "It'll be a pleasure to be classmates with you guys" She said to the boys smiling. She couldn't help but look at Sora smiling warmly at her, there was just something in him that told her of someone eager to learn and see more and his smile seemed to have an endearing charm. She sure was glad that they're her friends and classmates.

Riku noticed something from the corner of his eyes and saw the quick movement of a girl with short purple hair and earphone jacks on her earlobes turning to look forward. Riku raised an eyebrow. Was she looking at them? Riku just shrugged it off as simply curiosity from her and retired the stare.

Little did he know is that when he looked away she looked back, but not exactly at the conversation, rather directly at him. If one were to look really close, there was an almost invisible blush on her cheeks.

"Oi." A big muscular boy called the attention of the four. "You know each other?" He asked them. "Not that I like gossiping, I was just curious" He clarified.

"It's okay. Um, What's your name?" Sora asked the big guy.

"Sato. Rikido Sato." Rikido introduced himself. "You're Sora, right?" He asked back and Sora nodded in response.

"Well Rikido, we four met a while back before school with other recommended students" Riku explained to him.

"Oh. So you're recommended, huh?" He said crossing his arms. "You're lucky that you didn't have to do the entrance exam, the practical was crazy, there were robots all around and we had to destroy them and there was a huge one that no one could really take out alone" Sato explained.

"Aw man! That actually sounds fun!" Sora said complaining, this took Rikido, Momo and Shouto (Not really showing it) aback. "I hope we can bust some robots soon" He said crossing his arms.

"Most likely we will" Riku said to him smiling with a hand on his hip.

"Uh." Sato looked at them sweat dropping. "Well given how strong you are, of course you would find it fun" He said to them smiling rubbing the back of his neck.

"Heh. Thanks" Sora thanked him with a big grin.

"_Is he like that with everyone?"_ Shouto thought looking at Sora, he knew he could be friendly towards other people, but he seemed to always act like that, even with strangers.

Everyone decided to look back forward and saw that Ochako was trying to look far into the sky as the softball was no longer on sight.

Aizawa showed her score: Infinite. Her softball actually floated into space.

"Infinite?!" Most students shouted of impress, Sora and Riku though saw it coming.

"Amazing! She scored infinite!" The blonde boy was sure blown away. Izuku was also blown away, but also he was extremely stressed, it could be seen all over his face.

It was now his turn to throw. Needless to say that he felt the pressure, this could be his last chance to stand out on a test having no more chances after this one.

Sora and Riku looked at him with concerned as they approached Tenya and Ochako (And Katsuki who was beside them, much to their displeasure).

"If he keeps up like this Midoriya-kun will be in trouble." Tenya said with his arms crossed.

"Eh? Of course." Katsuki said to him as if he was insulted or something. "That idiot is quirkless." He scorned pointing at Izuku. Does he has something against Izuku?

"Quirkless?!" Tenya was confused at the statement. "Didn't you know what happened at the entrance exam?" He asked him.

"Hah?" Katsuki had no idea what Tenya was talking about. This also sparked curiosity in the keybladers and they didn't wait too long for answers. They focus their sights on the greenette.

Izuku quickly proceed to throw the ball and…

_46 meters._

Izuku was shocked, nothing happened. But, How?!

"I tried to use it now, but…" He looked at his hands still in shock.

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa-sensei said to him and everyone was surprised to see his bandages float around, his hair got upwards and his eyes glowed red."That entrance exam was definitely irrational. They even accepted a boy like you." He said with a cold voice, adding to the menacing appearance the sensei had now.

"You erased my quirk?" Izuku asked confused until he gasped noticing something. "Those goggles…" He said now seeing the yellow goggles Shouta had hanging on his neck. "I see! He can erase other people's quirks by just looking at them. The eraser hero. Eraserhead!" Izuku explained loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Eraser? Haven't heard of him" The blonde boy said confused.

"I've heard something. He's an underground hero" Someone else said. While the other classmates whispered among themselves, everything now made sense for Sora and Riku about the sensei's warning.

"_If his quirk is to erase others, then it won't work on us. That's what he meant by 'holding us back'"_ Riku thought cupping his chin.

"_Hmm. Underground hero? More like night vigilante, it would explain why he looks so tired"_ Sora thought going off by Aizawa's tired expression, it would make sense that he does his pro hero work at night, with that quirk it would be useful for surprise attacks and ambushes.

"As far as I can see, you can't control your quirk, can you?" Shouta said to Izuku with a serious tone that made him recoil. "Were you pretending to get disabled again waiting for someone to save you?" He asked sounding cold.

"T-that wasn't my intention." Izuku talked back nervous.

Shouta threw one of his bandages at the boy wrapping him. Sora instantly tired to take a step forward but Riku blocked him putting his right arm in front of him. Sora looked at his friend shake his head in denial telling him to not butt in. Both of them looked back as Izuku was being quickly dragged right in front of the sensei.

"Even if it wasn't your intention. People around you will be forced to do it." The teacher said to Izuku as the later looked at him scared. "Long ago… An obsessive hero saved hundreds of people on his own and became a legend. Even being as imprudent…" He said looking sideways, Izuku knew of who he was talking about, everyone knew. "You could end up useless after saving one person." Shouta continued. "Izuku Midoriya. With your power you can't be a hero." He finished and Izuku looked back at him with a frustrated frown.

Everyone wondered what the teacher was telling the emerald child.

The sensei let go of Midoriya as he closed his eyes, his bandages and hair returned to normal. "I returned your quirk." He stated as Izuku looked down. "You can throw the ball again. Let's finish this later." He said before walking away.

Izuku stood up in the circle once again, looking down thinking about what he would do.

"I wonder if he gave him any advice." Tenya said cupping his chin as he looked at Midoriya.

"Surely he'll be expelled." Katsuki said with a small frown looking at Izuku as well. As he talked, the french boy was telling something to Ochako and she looked at him oddly.

Sora and Riku looked at Izuku worried as said boy was apparently muttering something, maybe thinking out loud. Riku looked at his right and saw their homeroom teacher waiting for Izuku to throw as he applied eye drops on himself.

Izuku shook off his doubts and prepared to throw.

"Smash!" This time, to everyone's shock and surprise, Izuku threw the ball with such force that it created strong bursts of wind. Sora and Riku witnessed Izuku standing still obviously trying to resist the pain.

"_What power!"_ Sora thought impressed.

Riku looked at Izuku's hand and saw that his index finger was red and swollen, signs of a broken finger. "_Did he focus all of his strength on only one finger?" _Riku thought impressed.

"_I'm not as injured as last time..." _Izuku thought trying as hard as he could to withstand the sharp pain of his broken finger.

Once the softball reached the ground again, Shouta looked at his score: 705.3, a millimeter farther than Katsuki.

"Sensei…" Izuku called his attention, he looked up to see him turn around as he held his right hand with his left. "I can… Still move!" He declared smiling as he clenched his right hand, a few painful tears escaped from his eyes.

"This one…" Aizawa uttered with an odd smile, one would dare to say he was impressed with Izuku.

"He threw more than 700 meters?!" The annoying blonde asked out of shock.

"Finally a score worthy of a hero!" Ochako cheared.

"His finger looks swollen!" Tenya said looking at Izuku's finger. "It's just like in the exam. His quirk is weird…" He said thoughtfully cupping his chin.

"It has no style, right?" The french boy said.

"Way to go Izuku!" Sora exclaimed with a grin as he pumped his fist into the air. Riku smiled while crossing his arms. Both noticed that Katsuki was staring at Izuku with his jaw dropped. "_What's up with him now?"_ Sora thought with an eyebrow, he looked like a fly could get into his mouth.

Katsuki was just frozen, he couldn't believe it. It just doesn't make any freaking sense! Quirks only develop until 4 years old! Wait… He remembered what the fucking nerd said to him before. He narrowed his eyes ready to get a good explanation, but not before blowing him up at least 10 or 20 times. Ah fuck it! He is pissed off right now and just go there and blow his stupid face up!

"That's what you meant?" Katsuki said furiously as tiny blasts appeared on his right hand, everyone else noticed this. "Hey!" He dashed before anyone could stop him. Sora tried to go after him, but Riku stopped him holding him from his shoulder. "Explain this, shitty Deku!" The explosive teen shouted at the greenette, the latter squealed in panic. Before Katsuki could get any closer three of Shouta's bandages held him off from the chest and forehead.

"Sorry for doing that Sora, but you mustn't drag yourself down to his level" Riku apologized while letting go of his shoulder. He glared at Katsuki with a slight frown. "As long as Aizawa-sensei's here, he won't do anything stupid" He said looking at said teacher. Sora just nodded in understanding and looked back at the scene.

"This thing is tough!" Katsuki uttered looking behind him.

Shouta was holding the aggressive boy off while using his quirk on him. "This is a capture weapon made with a special metal alloy and carbon fiber." He explained. "Dammit…" He said making Izuku and other students recoil. "Don't make me use my quirk over and over again. My eyes are dry" He said irritated.

"_That awesome quirk is a waste on him!"_ That was what everyone, including Sora and Riku. For real, that quirk could be in better hands than that of Aizawa-sensei.

"Stop wasting time." The teacher said as he let go of Katsuki and deactivated his quirk. "Yasue, your turn." He said to Riku and he nodded in understanding and walked to the circle.

Izuku took a few steps back away from Katsuki and quickly returned to the others.

"Is your finger okay?" Ochako asked him with concern.

"Oh, yeah." Izuku responded with a shy smile and a faint blush.

"Hey, Izuku." Sora approached him with a friendly smile. "That was awesome!" He congratulated the greenette with a grin.

"Um. Thanks, Sora" He thanked him rubbing the back of his neck still with the same expression. He was not used to receiving praise

But, I thought you were quirkless." Sora said to him confused. "You didn't have that power almost a year ago."

"O-oh. Eh hehe, w-well you see…" He stuttering sweating a bit, he saw coming that Katsuki would get suspicious, but he didn't expect other people to ask questions. "T-turns out that I-I'm a late bloomer, yep I'm a really rare case!" He continued with an awkward smile.

"Late bloomer? I've never heard of such a thing" Tenya said cupping his chin.

"I think, that's amazing. It makes you even more special!" Ochako said to him smiling brightly, much to Izuku's embarrassment as he looked to the side with a very deep blush.

"Hmmm." Sora stared at him, Sora was aware that he could be a little gullible or naive (Okay maybe more than 'a little'), but his gut feeling was telling him that Izuku might be lying, he could see Izuku's nervousness. However it could be argued that he was just a really shy guy, but still that of manifesting a quirk way later sounds too convenient. "If you say so, man" Sora said deciding to not push it. He didn't fully bought Izuku's explanation, but he is no one to force the truth out of him and for a reason he is keeping it a secret. "Hey, your finger is broken, right?" Sora said pointing at Izuku's broken finger, Izuku nodded in response. "Don't worry, I can help you" Sora said to him with a warm smile, but Izuku arched an eyebrow not really getting it. "Just extend your hand" Sora said still smiling.

"Um, okay?" The green boy did as told and extended his right hand to Sora.

"_Maybe I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't help it, I have to try to heal this. I've never used a healing spell to cure broken bones, I hope at least it lessens the pain."_ Sora thought as he hovered his right hand over Izuku's. "_Curaga." _He casted the spell on Izuku's hand, a green glow came out from his hand. Izuku suddenly felt way less pain on his finger and the swellings and redness reduced significantly. "And done" Sora said as he removed his hand smiling.

Izuku was in awe as he looked at his finger. It was still a bit swollen and slightly red, but the pain was reduced greatly. He flexed his finger ,it still hurt, but definitely not as bad as before, it was way way more tolerable, in fact he could almost ignore it. "Whoa. Sora, do you have a healing quirk?" Izuku asked amazed with sparkles on his eyes.

"Um, well it's more complicated than that." Sora said keeping his head cool. People would ask of his powers, he just had to remember what he was told to say if he was asked. "My quirk is a rare case, I just don't do one thing. I can do a few other things, I'm a pony with various tricks" Sora said shrugging. "Healing is one of them, though this is the first time that I tried to heal anything else than punches, scratches, bruises or superficial cuts, those are fully healed no problem." Sora explained. "I bet your finger is still hurting"

"Uh, yeah just a bit. But, it's better thanks to you" Izuku thanked him smiling. "But, a multi-use quirk? That's amazing!" He added sounding excited, too bad that he didn't have his notebook with him.

While Sora was being asked a few questions from Izuku, given a few comments and praises from Tenya and Ochako. Katsuki glared at said greenette full of rage and disdain, almost ignoring Sora's healing power. He just focused on the shitty nerd as he remembered their shared childhood. Deku was always a stone in the road, just a damn pebble! He will make him wish that he stayed as such!

Riku was now standing in the circle looking at Sora and the others, he chuckled as he shook his head. Just as expected from the spiky brunette. He decided to focus on the task at hand before receiving an earful from Aizawa-sensei. He already had the perfect spell to use, classic, reliable and one of his favorites. Riku's right hand ignited in black flames, embedding the softball he was holding and brought his arm back to prepare the throwing "_Dark Firaga!"_ Riku shoot the dark fireball skywards, having the softball at the center.

The projectile flew at high speeds into the sky reaching farther and farther as everyone (Minus Sora) looked in awe until the burnt out softball fell back to the ground. Once touching the ground Aizawa looked at his score and even he was surprised at the results: 815.5 meters. Everyone was wowed.

"More than 800 meters?!" The blonde boy shouted. Others students commented also blown away.

Riku was still standing on the circle "_Good thing I've been practicing a lot of my fire-based spells lately"._ He took a deep breath and breathed out dark flames for a brief second. "Easy" He said in a dark tone.

"_So edgy!" _It was the common thought on the the silver-haired keyblade master, but nonetheless Riku surpassed Izuku and Katsuki by a landslide. Shouto looked at Riku with slightly widened eyes and clenched his left fist as he glared at Riku, while said silverette extinguished the remaining black flames from his right hand.

Katsuki was again jaw dropped. That fucking edgy bastard made him looked like an amateur! Dammit!

"Way to go Riku!" Sora cheared, Izuku, Tenya, Ochako and the french boy looked at him and wonder why he didn't seemed surprised, most likely he already knew what his friend could do.

Riku walked towards the others and Izuku felt a slight chill in his spine, but it vanished quickly, seeing his friendly smile. "Surpass that." Riku told Sora raising his right hand.

Sora started to walk his direction wearing a smile as well. "I'll show you." He said competitively and he too raised his right hand, the two of them gave each other a high five as they walked past the other. Riku returned with the others while Sora went to the circle. Izuku and the others wondered how exactly why these two distinct boys are friends.

It was Sora's turn at last. He looked at his softball in his right hand, he was a bit unsure what spell to use until he remembered when All Might changed weather with only wind pressure alone. Wind… it was drawn to him in that moment, Sora smiled confidently as a green aura was manifesting from his right and wind was starting to rotate around him. Sora moved back his arm still wearing that smile. "_Aeroza!" _He released the ball casting the powerful wind spell with such a force that, like with Izuku, it created strong burst of wind that even each everyone on the sidelines were amazed.

Most students tried to block the mildly strong wind with their arms, but Riku was just looking at his best friend smiling with both hands in his pockets, totally unbothered by the wind. "Heh. Show off." Riku chuckled.

The softball was shot really high up at incredible speeds, it took a bit of a while to return back to the ground. Even if he didn't really demonstrated Shouta was impressed with Sora's power, once the softball touched the ground he looked at his result: 877.7 meters, the highest score of this test. "_So, this is the power of the 'keyblade wielders'..." _Shouta thought looking at Sora's score, he was impressed with him and his friend, surely they both had high potential, quirk or not.

"Sensei." Sora called him and he looked back at him. "How did you liked my plus ultra?" He asked with a confident smirk looking at the teacher from over his shoulder.

Shouta didn't replied, rather he had a small smile on his face. "_These two…" _He thought.

Everyone was blown away by Sora's power, there was no way to deny it, the keybladers were on a different level. Shouto looked at Sora and Riku blankly, but Katsuki was fuming with rage, they both were simply crushing him to no end and it was infuriating him.

Little did the teenagers know was that the Symbol of Peace himself was watching everything, he came out for worry of his protege Izuku, but he was impressed and relieved that he managed to work around his lack of control. What also impressed him was the two magical teens "_My goodness… Tsukauchi sure found two special shonens in those two, there's no doubt in my mind, they are worthy of the title of hero!" _All Might thought as while looking Sora reunited with his friends smiling. He noticed that there was a closeness between said sipky brunette and his successor and an idea came upon him, Sora and his friend were trustworthy if his best friend trusted them.

* * *

The remaining tests flew by and the two otherworldly teens were still dominating. Izuku on the other hand, while thanks to Sora the pain was lessened and did better than he thought he would though his results weren't all that great, having to endure his still aching finger.

The greenette was panting out of exhaustion holding himself up with his knees while everyone walked past him, sweat covering his face.

All of the students gathered in front of their teacher now that their quirk test was finally over.

"Well, I'll give you your results." Shouta stated. "The total is simply the sum up from all of your scores on your tests. Since it'll be a waste of time to show you all of the results, I'll just put up the overall classification." He explained. Some were waiting anxiously others were calm about it.

Sora and Riku was at the back of the crowd along with Izuku, Tenya and Ochako. Izuku and Ochako were anxious for their results, mostly Izuku and with good reason, the only outstanding score was from the Throwing Ball test. Sora and Riku looked at the greenette with worry, because of what would happen to whoever gets last place.

Shouta pressed a button on his device and projected a holographic score table showing all of his results, Sora immediately looked for Izuku's disregarding his. As he feared as at 22nd place it was Izuku's name. He looked at him at his side and Izuku was shocked and looked down in disappointment holding his right fist.

"The expelling thing was a lie." Shouta flatly said as he made the hologram disappear and everyone just stared at him. Sora, Izuku and Ochako stare with widened eyes and Tenya was just standing frozen. "It was the most rational way to push your quirks to the limit." He added with a cynical smile as if it was funny to him, maybe it was.

"AH?!" Sora, Izuku, Ochako and Tenya shouted in shock, Izuku looked like his soul was about to leave his body from the scare.

"Didn't you realize that it was a lie?" Momo said to the four of them. "It was obvious if you thought about it for a bit." She added.

"What she said" Riku said pointing at her with his thumb, although his gut feeling was telling him that maybe the sensei was being serious, but simply changed his opinion and saw this a chance to pull their hair.

"_I didn't realize that..." _ Some students thought feeling dumb. Others sighed in relief.

"That was a bit stressing, right?" The slender teen said to the red-headed teen raising an eyebrow smiling.

"I'm always ready for a challenge!" He responded with a competitive smile raising a fist.

"With that we're done here." He said as he started to walk away. "There're flyers on your desks with your schedules, take a look at them later." He added. Izuku sighed in relief, somehow he dodged this bullet. "Midoriya." Aizawa called him and he looked up to his sensei. "Go to the old lady from the infirmary." He said as he handed the boy a paper. "The tests of tomorrow will be even harder. Get ready." He lazily said to him before walking off. Izuku looked at the paper steeling himself for the trials to come.

Sora approached him surrounding him with his right arm. "Really scary there, huh?" Sora said to him. "Guess most of us fell for it." Sora added smiling at him.

"Uh, yeah I guess we did." Izuku to him smiling back rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, by the way congratulations, Sora." He congratulated him. Sora let go of him and stared at him with an eyebrow.

Sora felt a pat on the back and behind him was Riku smiling proudly. "Way to go, Sora. You did it." He said to him still smiling.

"Did what?" Sora asked confused.

"Uh. Sora-kun, did you see your results?" Tenya asked him, Sora shook his head in response.

"I forgot it, I got distracted" Sora replied rubbing his cheek with a faint blush, Riku chuckled understanding why he didn't check his results.

"Sora-kun, you got 1st place!" Ochako said to him with a big smile as well as the others, but Sora just blinked at them confused.

"Good one, guys." He said to them crossing his arms, thinking they were joking. "For real now, what was my rank?" He asked, the trio blinked twice at him, where as Riku just kept smiling, he knew his friend could underestimate himself at times due to his humbleness and selflessness.

"Really Sora, you got on top" Riku said to him putting a hand on his shoulder. "I got 2nd place, Momo got 3rd, Shouto got 4th." He explained. "...And Katsuki 5th" He said looking at said fuming teen looking at the ground and shaking in frustration.

"I'm no.1?" Sora asked confused and the others nodded at him smiling. A smile appeared on Sora's face.

"Oi!" Someone shouted and they all turned to look a few classmates approached them, rather the two best of the class. "You both are real men, bros!" The red-headed boy said to the two of them with a big grin.

"Uh. Thanks?" Sora said as he and Riku sweat dropped at him.

"You are awesome!" The slender teen said excited as well.

"The recommended sure dominated this." Rikido said smiling putting both hands on his hips.

"Hey everyone, here we have the two aces of 1-A!" The redhead said taking the wrists from the two keybladers and raised them upwards as if they have won a boxing match. Sora and Riku looked at each other and shrugged. "We three so have to train one of these days. That way your manliness could rub off on me" He added as he let go of both of them.

"Uhh." Sora and Riku looked at each other.

"Sure, why not?" Sora said smiling shrugging.

"You seem nice." Riku said smiling too. "Though you should tone down the hype a bit."

"Eh hehe. Sorry, sometimes I can't help it." He said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "By the way, I'm Eijiro Kirishima, nice to meet you. Sora and Riku, right?" Eijiro introduced himself extending his hand to the two boys.

"Yup." Riku said in affirmation shaking hands with Kirishima.

"Nice to meet you, Eijiro" Sora said smiling shaking hands with him.

"Hi there guys! I'm Hanta Sero" Hanta introduced himself with a smile.

"Ribbit. I'm Tsuyu Asui, call me Tsu-chan." Tsuyu introduced herself.

"Hiya! I'm Mina Ashido. You guys are great!" Mina introduced herself with an excited grin.

"Bonjur. I'm Yuga Aoyama." Yuga introduced himself making a pose and a wink, always wearing that odd smile. "You both have style."

"Hi! I'm Tooru Hagakure!" Sora and Riku heard a girl talk but they saw nothing until they noticed the floating set of clothes, a literal invisible girl. "I'm here sillies" She said, if they could see her face they would know that she was pouting.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Sora apologized with a sheepish smile. "It's nice to meet you all, hope we all can be friends" He said with a warm smile putting a hand on his chest. Riku nodded in agreement with his friend.

"Sora, Riku." Shouto call them from behind and they turned to see him. The half-teen glared at them with that calm monotone expression for a few seconds before extending his right hand at them. "Well done." He congratulated them, Sora and Riku shook hands with him.

"Thanks, Shouto" Riku thanked him and Sora nodded doing the same, Shouto nodded before turning around and walking off.

"_Baby steps with him I guess." _Sora thought as he and Riku watched him leave. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around and saw Momo wearing a smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Sora-kun." She said to him smiling making a slight bow. "You did it great back there. You too Riku-kun." She said looking at him. It was then that their new friends started to give words of praise to them.

Meanwhile the midget glared at Sora with envy. The top of the class and get to talk with the hottest girl? Lucky bastard.

Katsuki couldn't just believe it, he was utterly defeated. He didn't even make it to the top three! "_DAMMIT! Shit! What the fuck just happened?! 5th place?! A fucking 5th?! WHAT THE FUCK!?" _He was furious, shaking and clenching his teeth. First shitty Deku suddenly has a flashy quirk and now he gets humiliated like this?! He was suppose to be the best! Right on the top, that is his place! "_Those two…" _ He thought with hardened eyes glaring at those two freaking bastards that made second and first place. "_That fucking shitty edgy emo and that son of a bitch Deku 2.0!" _Furious was a euphemism to describe what he was feeling right now. "_Just what the fuck was with them?! Do they think that they're high and mighty just because they have a flashy quirk or that they are recommended?! HAH?!" _He was glaring nuclear bombs at those two freakies. "_Just you wait bastards, when I have the chance I'll show you who's the real no.1!" _That was it, he would blow them to smiteries to show them that NO ONE was above Katsuki Bakugou! NO ONE! He walked off clenching his hands so tightly that his knuckles were getting white and he could bleed from his hands.

Back with Sora and his friends, he was getting bashful from all those nice words. "C'mon guys, it's not that big of a deal, I just did what I had to do." He said rubbing the back of his hair with a bashful smile and a blush. "Beside's Riku and you guys also did great back there." He added with a warm smile.

"_So humble…" _The student's thought at the same time seeing Sora's attitude. Riku just smiled at him.

"Well, look at that. A man that doesn't brag about his accomplishment. I like that" Eijiro said to him smiling as he gave him a light pat on the back, Sora just rubbed the back of his head chuckling.

"Still, Sora I think you and Riku are amazing." Izuku said to him amazed with the keybladers.

"Well thanks for saying that, man" Sora said to him smiling. "Hey, How's the finger?" He asked him.

"Well, thanks to you, I didn't have to endure more pain." He replied to him holding his right hand "Still I should listen to Aizawa-sensei and go see the nurse Recovery Girl." He added.

"Yeah, you should." Riku agreed with him.

"I'm kinda nervous for tomorrow's test. I hope it isn't a written exam" Sora said to his friends. "But, no matter what, let's do our best everyone!" He said pumping his fist into the air with a determined smile.

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted doing the same and with that they walked back to the changing rooms.

No one noticed this, but the earphone jack girl, Kyouka Jirou, tried to approached with the other classmates, but she just couldn't, she also wanted to congratulate Sora and Riku. She didn't get it, Why all of the sudden is she like this? She was never bashful, but today she's been feeling weird, everytime she stares at the silverette she just feels like wanting to go there and tell him that she thinks is a cool dude or ask him if he either likes rock, punk or rock pop (Going from his somewhat boyband look). Don't get her wrong, she also likes Sora's style and attitude, but for some reason she wants to talk to Riku first. Maybe she's been hearing too much edgy songs lately, Riku does have that vibe about himself. Kyoka could only walk past the gathered group unnoticed to have a closer look at said boy. She could only hope that whatever this was would wear off soon, tomorrow would be ideal.

* * *

"Late bloomer?" Riku asked his best friend.

The boys were walking through the hallway towards the teachers' lounge. When they returned from the changing rooms, Shouta told them that they must go to the teachers' lounge. They asked him why, but he just replied that he had no idea, but that they weren't in trouble. They thought that maybe Nezu wanted to talk with them, but then wouldn't then be call to his office?

They just did as told and gathered their bags and schedules and went there. Since today was the first day they were free for today, so they could do this and then return home.

Right now they were talking about Izuku's quirk. Sora told Riku what the emerald child told him. "If you ask me, I don't really believe it. It's not our business, but Izuku was definitely hiding something." Sora said to him.

"I feel the same, it sounds too convenient to be true."Riku said to him crossing his arms. "Although our excuse is too convenient as well." He said thinking about it well. "But, your right, we keyblade wielders shouldn't poke our noses into the affairs of others. We should leave it be." He added and Sora nodded.

"Changing topic." Sora said to him as he took out his schedule from his backpack. "Tomorrow we'll have Basic Hero Formation." Sora said to him with his typical big smile. "And you know what means" He added sounding excited.

"Yep, our first class with All Might." Riku smiled feeling excited too. "I wonder how he'll be as a teacher or what kind of lesson he'll give us" He said cupping his chin.

"All I know is that I can't wait!" Sora said with a big grin, he was really looking forward to meeting the no.1 hero and maybe ask for an autograph.

"Heh. Won't lie to you buddy, I can't wait for it either." Riku said smiling to him crossing his arms. He was also looking forward for tomorrow's class. "Just remember to keep the fanboying down." He added with a teasing tone.

"Haha. Very funny." Sora said sarcastically. "But, seriously. I'm not gonna flip over this, I'll be perfectly calm" Sora added crossing his arms feeling a little insulted.

"Uh-huh." Riku smirk and Sora gave him a light elbow making his friend giggle at him.

After a while walking they've arrived to the Teacher's lounge. Sora knocked on the door, but no one replied. He knocked again and the same happened. The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Riku grabbed the knob and to his surprise the door was unlocked, he opened it and they both saw that no one was inside.

"Strange. There's no one here." Riku said as he entered taking a good look around the room.

"I'm pretty sure the teachers wouldn't leave this place open." Sora said right behind Riku. After a few seconds they've decided to leave as they could get in trouble, but before they could they heard a very familiar and energetic laugh behind them. The boys quickly turned around and oh boy they sure were surprised to no end.

The man with the built of a mountain, the no.1 pro hero, the Symbol of peace. All Might himself was standing in the door with his fists on his hips giving them his iconic smile, a classic pose. He was wearing a yellow suit with thin black lines and a blue tie. "**Hello there, shonens! I am here!**" He greeted the two boys energetically.

"You're…!" Riku began taken aback.

"...All Might!" Sora finish with a big smile. The no.1 hero laughed for a few seconds and the keybladers looked at him in awe.

"**I hope you liked the surprise. I like to make a surprise entrance like this, you know?**" All Might said to them as he entered the room and close the door behind them. "**It's a pleasure to meet you both, Sora-shonen and Riku-shonen.**" He said to them never taking out his known smile.

"_He knows our names!" _Sora thought excited.

"_Of course he knows our names, he's a teacher."_ Riku thought looking at Sora's expression as if trying to talk to him telepathically.

"Wow. Ah, It's an honor to meet you in person All Might-sensei." Sora said smiling brightly making a quick bow.

"Um. Yeah, it's a real honor sensei." Riku said bowing to the no.1 hero.

"**Come now, you don't need to do that. It's always good to meet my fans**" All Might said to the youths waving a hand at them.

"Ha. You're just like I imagined sensei. Not just a powerful superhero but also a really nice guy." Sora said smiling to All Might. "See, Riku? I told you he'll be like this. Not just the actions but the man behind them would make up the no.1 hero!" He said to his best friend excited.

"Heh. You were right on the money." Riku said to him smiling. "So then, All Might-sensei. Did you call us here?" He asked him.

"**Yes.**" He replied nodding.

"Um. All Might-sensei?" Sora asked as he rose up his hand. "Can I...um ask you for an autograph? If it's not too much of a bother, of course" He said a little bashful.

"Uhh, Can I have one too?" Riku raised his hand up too sounding a little timid, he was looking at the side slightly with a small blush.

All Might laughed merrily. "**But of course young ones! Always happy to please my fans**" The symbol of peace himself replied happily.

"Really? Thank you sensei!" Sora thanked him smiling brightly. Riku nodded in gratitude smiling too.

"**But, that'll be for later. Now I'll explain to you why I called you both here.**" All Might said to them.

"Oh. Right." Sora almost forgot for the excitement. "Why exactly did you needed us, sensei?" Sora asked him curious.

"Is there something that you wanna tell us?" Riku asked him inquisitive as well. "'Cause, with all due respect, I don't think that you'd call for anyone else too just meet you if we're all at class 1-A are gonna see class with you tomorrow and I bet you just don't pop up in front of people all the time." Riku said crossing his arms.

"**Mmm. Perspective there, Riku-shonen.**" All Might said to him, Riku chuckled at the flathering. "**Yes, for you see there's something really important that you must know…**" He began, but before he could continue, he started to cough.

"All Might-sensei?" Sora asked as the no.1 hero coughed for a bit. "Are you alright?" He asked a little concerned.

Riku also looked intrigued. Suddenly vapor started to come out from the man's body. The keybladers took a step back seeing this. "**Well, either way you would learn about this.**" All Might said before a puff of vapor appear and when it cleared Sora and Riku were met with a shocking sight. They saw the no.1 hero reduced to a small, skeleton-like appearance.

"..." All Might understood that they would be speechless from this.

"EEHH?!" Sora shouted comically as Riku just stood there with his mouth open from the shock. What happened next, after Sora calmed down, of course, was that the skeleton-like man explained to the boys how exactly he got like this. He showed them his ugly scar on his midsection, he told them of the fight that left him like this in the aftermath, but when Riku asked exactly what happened, All Might replied that it'll be better off for them not to know for now. They learned that All Might can only be on his muscular form for at least three hours a day and he asked the two young keybladers to keep his secret, they accepted with no complaints.

Sora and Riku were sitting on the sofa and All Might in a chair in front of a small table, the three of them were drinking a cup of green tea while talking. The no.1 hero just finished explaining to them.

"I see." Riku said understanding as Sora drank the tea. "Given your situation, I understand why you must hide it from the public eye."

"I'm really sorry about what happened to you, sensei." Sora said feeling sorry for All Might.

"Worry not, shonen. You both do understand that these things happen even to the best of us heroes , yes?. Either way I would have to retire one day, right?" The no.1 hero said with a positive tone, contrasting his sunken eyes and tired face. The keybladers understood pretty well that these kinds of situations do happen to heroes, they were lucky that they always came out of trouble without serious injuries or permanent scars. Still Sora couldn't help but feel bad for him. All Might coughed some blood, something that unsettles the boys or anyone for the matter. "Sorry about that." He apologized.

"...It's alright." Sora said a little uneasy as All Might wiped the blood from his chin.

"Still, sensei. Why are you telling us such a big secret?" Riku asked him.

"It's only fair for you to know this, after all we're also keeping your secret." The no.1 hero said to them smiling. "Not just that, but you're worthy of my trust if my good friend Tsukauchi trusts you as well." He added smiling.

"Wait! Tsukauchi-san is your friend?!" Sora asked shocked. Riku also seemed surprised.

"Yes." All Might replied giving them a thumbs up. "Tsukauchi is one of the few people that knows this secret and if he trusts you then so will I" He said to them smiling.

"Heh. Wow, that's really flattering sensei." Riku said smiling.

"Yeah, I dunno what to say." Sora said smiling as well.

"_Heh. I wasn't wrong about them, these are good boys and sure will go really far if they keep up like this"_ All Might thought smiling. "However, that isn't everything that I will tell you." He said to them sounding more serious now. "First,'I'm sure you have met Midoriya-shounen, correct?" He said to them.

"You mean Izuku? Yeah, we met him, why?" Sora asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well you see, he's my protege." He replied proudly.

"Your protege? Well as far as I got you saved him and Katsuki almost a year ago." Riku said recalling the sludge incident.

"Yes. I've been his mentor since then." All Might begin. "After that incident I realized that he was the one worthy of inheriting my quirk, One for All." He explained to them.

"One for All?" Sora repeated. "Like the musketeers motto?" He asked out loud crossing his arms thinking back in his adventure with the past version of the king, Donald and Goofy at the Country of the Musketeers.

"Inheriting your quirk?" Riku repeated confused. All Might proceeded to explain to the keybladers about the quirk, One for All. He told them how it was able to be transmitted over and over again to accumulate the physical power of others to be used as a way to bring hope for the people. All Might told them that it is strictly necessary to keep this secret to maintain the image of the symbol of peace and to protect those who bear this great power and responsibility. Including the two boys, only a few others know about this, including Nezu, Naomasa, Recovery Girl and others that are really close to All Might. He told them of how he met Izuku and saw him as a worthy successor and how he trained his body to be a proper vessel for his quirk, he told them with pride how his successor alone cleaned an entire beach full of junk. He also explained to them that as of now Izuku is unable to control the input of One for All, nor that his body is unable to resist its 100%. Everything made sense now to the boys, as they listen to All Might in attention and awe.

"...Now that you both know all of this and understand the importance of keeping this secret, there is a favor that I want to ask you both." All Might said to them finishing his explanation.

"A favor?" Sora repeated and All Might nodded in response.

"As I teacher and active hero I can't always be there to look out for Midoriya-shounen and it's obvious that he'll need help along the long way ahead of himself." All Might told the two young heroes.

"I get where this is going." Riku said to him crossing his arms. "You want us to look after and help him, right?" Riku guessed.

"Principal Nezu was right when he said you're smart Riku-shounen." All Might said to the silver-haired boy smiling, Riku smiled in replied. "Yes, I was hoping you two would do just that, until recently Midoriya-shounen's life was rough as a quirkless boy, suffering bullying all the time with no friends. Even so he always hoped to become a hero and truly, even being quirkless and shy, he always had the will and drive to help others. That's why he was worthy of inheriting my power." All Might explained.

"Hmm. It was to be expected, it must have been hard for him." Riku said with sympathy for the greenette.

All Might nodded. "You two are already heroes that experienced all different sorts of events and even understand the reality of this and the burdens and responsibilities that it comes with this, despite being just two young men." He said to them, Sora and Riku smiled to this.

"You wouldn't be the first time someone said that about us sensei, but it sure feels different coming from the best hero." Sora said rubbing the back of his hair smiling.

"Yeah, we're honored to know that and that we're worthy of hearing your secret." Riku said smiling too putting a hand on his chest. Honestly it did feel like an honor to be called heroes by The symbol of peace himself, the image of what a hero should be, sure they were aware that others considered heroes already and were grateful to being seen as such, still it does feel different coming from him.

"And no way we would turn you down on this, I mean it's not everyday that we get to be asked a favor from the no.1 hero." Sora said smiling brightly and Riku nodded as well smiling, both accepting to All Might's proposition. All Might chuckled.

"An Immediate answer, just what I expected from the both of you." All Might said smiling rubbing the back of his messy blonde hair. "Honestly you would also be a good influence for the boy as well as a more grounded objective for him, as of now he aims to surpass me, it's nothing bad to have a big goal, but he still has a long way. You both look like a more approachable example and objective to aspire to be like." He explained to them. "I said it mostly for you Sora-shounen, you remind me a lot of him." He said to the spiky brunette with a smile. "Well except that you always seemed to be smiling instead of weeping or an obsessive fan" He said to him sweat dropping rubbing his cheek.

"Huh. Who would have thought? There is a crazier All Might fanboy than you out there" Riku said to Sora jokingly.

"Hey." Sora said smiling, playing along. The boys laughed for a bit as All Might watched them smiling too, he was sure they could carry this duty with no bit issue and that they sure would get along with his successor. After that the boys said goodbye to All Might and left, not before telling them that Izuku has a tendency to mutter, being pessimistic at times and idolizing him a little too much. Honestly he sounded like a worried father looking for compressive friends for his child, something that they were glad about, it meant that he really does care for his pupil.

* * *

"Man, what a first day." Sora said smiling recalling everything that happened as they both were walking towards the main exit of the school. "It's been just a day, but I'm already loving this school." Sora said still smiling as he put his hands behind his head.

"Yep, who would have thought we would meet All Might-sensei today or that he would tell us this big truth or that he would trust us with this important task?" Riku said smiling as well putting his hands in his pockets.

"Don't forget the autographs" Sora added smiling, both boys received autographs on their notebooks from the no.1 hero. The two keyblade wielders chuckled with each other for a bit. "But seriously, we won't disappoint All Might-sensei and help Izuku with his new power, right?" Sora added with a determined smile and Riku replied with a nod. As Sora and Riku came out from the school Riku couldn't help but recall being bequeath the keyblade's power by Terra long ago as he looked to his right hand, the same hand in which he received the power. Riku smiled fondly at this memory, he sure owes Terra a big thank you when he and Sora return home, sure it lead him to troubles, but also to great things and he wouldn't change it for nothing. "Y'know, Riku? I always thought that there was something special in Izuku and to think that All Might himself would also notice this." Sora said reflective.

"Yeah, he's actually stronger than he looks and has a great dedication to his goal and the well-being of others, doubtlessly he'll become the next symbol of peace if he keeps up like this" Riku said to Sora reflecting. "In a sense, he's not different than us keyblade wielders."

"Yep. Except that unlike us we were chosen by fate, he decided to enter this willingly. He had a saying in all of this, that makes him lucky" Sora said still smiling but with a slight tone of sadness. Sora wouldn't deny it, he never had a choice in all of this, in fact he would dare to say that everything so far was destiny beyond his control. Sora accepted the fate and responsibilities of a keyblade wielder with a smile and positivism, but part of him would have liked to have a saying in all of this beyond how to use this great power. Izuku did have a saying, he could have said no, but he accepted this by his own accord, he was lucky. Riku did understood what Sora meant, in a sense his friend never had a choice. "Oh, look!" Sora said sounding more cheerful. "He's right there, with Tenya." He pointed forward, Izuku was indeed talking with Tenya.

The boys quickly approached them. "Oi! Guys!" Sora said to them as the duo turned around.

"Sora. Riku." Izuku greeted them smiling.

"Going to the station?" Riku asked the two of them smiling. Tenya and Izuku replied in affirmation. "Mind if we tag along?" He asked again putting his hands in his pockets.

"Sure, why not?" Tenya responded smiling. The four of them started walking as they talked. Sora asked Izuku how his finger was and he said that he was better thanks to Recovery Girl as he showed him his bandaged finger.

"However Aizawa-sensei really tricked me." Tenya said to his friends in a reflective tone. "I even thought: 'that's why it's the best' and stuff like that. So I'll be motivated with a lie too" He said as he crossed his arms.

"Heh. You're really serious, Tenya." Riku said to him smiling. For the expressions of Sora and Izuku, they thought the same. Tenya was about to reply to the silver-haired teen when they heard someone calling the four of them.

"Oi! You four!" They turned around and saw Ochako jogging at them smiling. "Your going to the station? Wait for me!"

"Uraraka-san?!" Izuku said shocked, he just didn't expect the girl to appear again.

"Hey there, Ochako." Sora greeted her friendly. Riku did the same.

"Thanks for waiting for me!" She thanked them with a bright smile. "Let's see you're, Sora Nomura, Riku Yasue, Tenya Iida…" She said to make sure she got their names correct. "...And Deku Midoriya, right?" She finished still smiling brightly.

"Deku?!" Izuku recoiled a bit.

"Huh? During the tests, that boy Bakugou said…" Ochako said pointing upwards recalling when Katsuki tried to blow Izuku's face, he did call him 'Deku'. "Right?" She asked.

"_I don't know why, but the name Deku makes me think on an ancient magical talking three, like from a video game." _Sora thought making his thinking pose.

"Well, my real name is Izuku but Kacchan calls me Deku to make fun of me…" Izuku explained a little embarrassed moving his hands from left to right.

"_Kacchan? He must be talking about Katsuki."_ Riku thought. At the same time both him and Sora realized that the word 'Deku' could be used to describe someone that's useless, hence the insult.

"An insult?" Tenya asked cupping his chin.

"Oh, that was it! Sorry!" Ochako apologized putting her hand behind her head. "But 'Deku' sounds like the kanji 'you can do it!' For some reason I like it." She said with a cutesy smile.

"I'm Deku!" Izuku replied to her with a high-pitched voice and the face like a tomato.

"Midoriya?" Tenya asked him as Sora and Riku looked at him oddly. Yep the boy sorely lacks interaction with girls of his age, poor man. "You accepted it already! Wasn't it an insult?" Tenya asked him flipping his hands like a robot.

Izuku turned around covering his red face with his hands feeling ashamed. "It's like the Copernican revolution..." He shyly responded.

"'Co-pe'? " Sora and Ochako said at the same time confused.

"Anyway, I agree with Ochako here. The name 'Deku' just has a nice sound to it, it reminds me of a friend of mine." Sora said to Izuku smiling, Riku nodded in agreement.

"But, it's up to you how you want to see it." Riku said to him smiling too. "So is it fine for you if we call you Deku?" He asked him nicely.

"Yeah, it's fine!" He responded getting all straight up and still blushed.

"Hehe. Ok, Deku." Sora said to him smiling. Izuku smiled at this, it does feel totally different now.

"Just try to loosen up a little, alright Deku?" Riku said to him smiling. "You don't wanna end up like Tenya." He said with a joking tone.

"Eh?!" Tenya looked at him feeling a little insulted.

"You know what he means, Tenya." Sora said joking as well as imitating his arm manners. It was then that the group laughed for a bit.

The five of them were walking down the street as they talked amongst each other. Izuku knew he had a long way ahead of himself, but he was grateful that he came far enough to have friends now.

Sora and Riku looked at their new friends with a nostalgic smile, it was an image that reminded them of those good old days back on the islands with Kairi…

"Sora?" Izuku asked him. "Are you alright?" He asked him concerned

"Eh?" It was then that he noticed that a tear was coming down his face. "Yeah. I-I'm fine" He said as he wiped his face with his forearm. "I just got something on my eye." He lied.

"You sure?" Tenya asked him concerned as well. Ochako also looked worried.

"It's alright guys, really." Riku said to them. "Sora's so clueless that this kind of thing happens to him often." He said with a teasing tone.

"Hey!" Sora responded insulted and Riku chuckled in response. "Anyway, we have to hurry or we'll lose the train. Tomorrow we have a big day!" Sora said excited.

"Oh right!" Izuku said also getting excited. And so the five of them walked on at a faster pace.

Riku looked at Sora with concern in his eyes "_I also miss those times with Kairi, Sora. Don't worry, one day we'll have those again."_ Riku thought knowing why Sora had that unconscious reaction.

And so their first day at U.A. was over and already they've been through quite the experience. However there was more to come, much much more. All Might was concerned for Izuku's future, but he knew he would manage, more so now thanks to his new friends that would look after him. Tomorrow a new challenge arrives…

_To be Continued..._


	6. Chapter Five: Battle Training, Part 1

**Battle Training, Part 1.**

Sora and Riku returned home and told Naomasa about their day. He was glad to know that All Might trusted them with his secret and a task for them. Sora and Riku showered him with questions about their friendship to him and decided to talk about it during dinner.

Second day of school came by for all the students of U.A.

As expected the hero students had a normal class during morning. Today they had English with the voice hero, Present Mic. Good thing that the keybladers are good at english, mostly for Sora. Still some felt a little odd that they had such a normal class after what happened yesterday.

Later they went to the huge cafeteria to eat lunch that they could buy at reasonable prices. All meals were cooked by the cook hero Lunch Rush. The boys ate lunch with Izuku, Tenya and Ochako. Izuku was excited to meet another pro hero, Ochako was delighted with her bowl of white rice and Riku, Sora and Tenya looked oddly at the chef, honestly he looked like a robot.

Finally during afternoon the class that the young keyblade heroes and everyone else for that matter were waiting all day for: Basic Hero Formation.

"**I am here…**" The voice of All Might sounded, much to Izuku, Sora and Riku's excitement. "**Entering through the door like a normal person!**" The no.1 hero said as he entered the classroom in a somewhat comedic way. Honestly All Might sure can be funny.

The students looked in awe having the Symbol of Peace himself present here today.

"It's All Might!" Denki Kaminari said excited.

"Amazing! He's really gonna be our teacher?!" Eijirou said with an excited grin.

"That outfit is like those from the silver age." Tsuyu said looking at All Might's classical outfit as the no.1 hero walked in a funny way towards the podium.

"His style is so striking it gives me shivers." The blonde tailed-teen, Mashirao Ojiro, said excited as well.

"**I'll talk to you about the basic hero formation.**" All Might said to his students as they paid him attention. "**The objective is to teach you the fundamental bases for you to become heroes. There are many different activities!**" The teacher explained to the students. "**That said!**" He said making a hero pose. "**Today is time for a… Battle training!**" He said showing the teens a small card that had the word 'battle' on it.

"Battle…" Katsuki said with a wicked smile.

"Training." Izuku said with a worried face.

"_Oh uh. This might not end well for Deku."_ Sora and Riku (Who were seated at the back of the classroom, not that they wanted to) thought at the same time looking at Izuku with concern. Riku then noticed Katsuki's excitement and deadpanned at him.

"**And to begin with style! Here you go!**" He said energetically as he pointed at a wall to his right and from it, shelves came out having metallic cases with numbers on them. "**Ready made costumes in accordance with your quirks and the designs you sent before the start of classes.**" He explained to them and several students were excited about this.

"My costume!" Izuku said with an excited smile. Sora and Riku were rather very calm about this. They actually don't have hero costumes, rather they'll be using their usual clothes as such given their magical properties that made them extremely resistant, pretty much untearable. Also they are made in a way to allow free movement. They have their outfits in the bags, but since they'll be using those outfits as hero costumes they're not allowed to use them as normal clothing or in public, good thing they have more clothes now.

"**After you've changed. Go to the training ground beta!**" All Might ordered his students.

"Hai!" The students said in unison in understanding.

* * *

At the city replica that is Ground Beta. All Might was waiting for his students to appear from the entrance. The no.1 hero could saw them coming from the corridor, all of them wearing their own hero costumes. "**The clothes make the man, or that's what they say, boys and girls.**" All Might said to the teens. "**So don't forget…**" He said as the hero students stepped out from the corridor. "**From now on you are… Heroes in training!**" He proudly said to them as the students entered the huge training area. "**You all choose well... You look great!**" He complimented his students. "**Well then, Are you ready to begin, everyone?**" He asked them, always keeping his trademark smile.

"Hey, where's Deku-kun?" Ochako asked as she puts on her visor.

"I think he was right behind us." Riku answer her. Something to be noted was that the keybladers had to put a bit of effort to suppress their hormones, given that some of the girls' costumes were either too tight or revealing. But, hey heroes or not they're still teenagers, so they couldn't be blamed if they slip every once in awhile. Still they felt that decency in this world is different from back home, either that or they weren't too exposed to this kind of stuff, probably a bit of both.

"You guys look like something out of an RPG." Denki said to Sora and Riku.

"So?" Sora shrugged not seeing the issue.

"We look awesome, unlike you." Riku said back at him crossing his arms.

"Aw, c'mon! I look cool!" Denki shouted at him pointing himself with his thumb feeling insulted.

"Really?" Riku said as a teasing smirk was drawn on his face. "Hey, Denki. The late 90's called they want their style back." Riku insulted him with a joking tone.

"Oohh!" Sora shouted before giving Riku a high-five. "He's got your number!" Sora said with a teasing smirk.

"Ah yeah?!" Denki was now getting mad. "What about Jirou, then? She has the same style as me." He said as he pointed at Kyouka.

"Don't compare me to you, Kaminari." She said with a slight frown.

"First, pointing is rude." Riku replied him crossing his arms. "Second, Kyouka looks cool, more than you." He said in a calm tone. Kyouka immediately had a slight blush on her cheeks and looked away from the sudden compliment.

"_He thinks I look cool?" _The rocker girl thought giving a quick peek at Riku before looking away again, still with a blush on her face. "_Wait. Why do I even care? Just what's wrong with me lately?"_ She thought confused with herself, she was always one that doesn't really care for what others said about her, but now she finds Riku's opinion meaningful. She couldn't get why.

"C'mon dude, is this because I pestered Sora yesterday? I told you I was sorry" Denki said to them with a frown.

"Still, you're annoying." Riku deadpanned at him and Denki growled at him.

"Don't listen to him. You look great!" The boys heard Tooru say with a cheerful tone behind them.

"Thanks...Tooru-chan?" Sora turned to thank her, but there is no one behind him.

"I'm here!" Tooru made herself noticeable by waving a gloved hand in front of him and he and Riku noticed the pair of floating gloves and brown shoes.

"Oh there you are." Sora said to her with a sheepish smile, but then something clicked on his mind. "Um...Tooru-chan?" Sora asked with slight widened eyes. "It's your body that's invisible, but not your clothes, right?" He said to her for confirmation.

"...Um. Y-yeah, that's right." She said sounding a bit embarrassed, he noticed the movement on her feet and if he could see her face he would know that she was deeply blushed.

"..." Sora remained silent when he got it. She was actually naked… "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Sora turned around and cover his eyes, his face was burning red from shame, he felt dirty.

"Uh. D-don't feel bad Sora-kun!" She tried to ease him, it wasn't the first time that this happened, but every time is awkward. It's this kind of instances that she wish she would be able to control her visibility or at least to have clothes that turn invisible. "It's okay, you can't really see me." She explained to him, but he kept apologizing. "Hey, Riku-kun, tell him that it's alright." She turned to see him, but Riku was giving his back to her as well. Well at least they're being gentlemen with her, she often says to others to not look at her when she undresses, but they are willingly not looking at her direction. That was sweet from them.

"It still doesn't feel right." Riku said, if she would have looked at his face she would see the deep blush on it.

"I feel like a creep now…" Sora uttered in a low tone, shaking a bit.

"Aw. You guys…" Tooru said to them pushing her index fingers together.

"What's wrong with them? Pair of weirdos." Denki said with a plain face as they looked at them slowing turning around to talk with the invisible girl.

"It's called being decent." Kyouka said to him sounding slightly angered as she poked his ear with one of her earphones, making him recoil in pain. "You could learn a thing or two from them, you creep." She added as she removed her earphone.

"First, Ow!" He said to her as he rubbed his ear. "Second, I'm NOT a creep." He added feeling really insulted. Sure he might peek on a girl every now and then, but he's not a creep!

"Well, next time, think better when you say things like that." Kyouka said to him crossing her arms with a slight frown, she found it admirable that Sora and Riku are not like those boys that peeks on girls, more so for acting like that even to a girl that is invisible, but still naked. Denki growled at her.

A few minutes later Izuku entered the training ground wearing his hero costume with a determined face. He was using a green jumpsuit, big white gloves, black elbow pads, a red belt, his usual red sneakers and a familiar looking mark with a mouth protector.

"Ah! Deku-kun?" Ochako noticed him as she smiled.

"Uraraka-san!" Izuku greeted her, before blushing madly at the sight of her outfit,

"You look great! It also looks very comfortable" Ochako said to him smiling brightly. Izuku covered his mouth as he kept blushing madly at Ochako's outfit. She was wearing a pink and black spandex outfit that highlighted her body. She was also wearing pink bracelets on each wrist and big pink heeled boots and a pink visor on her head. "I wish I wrote my description better... My outfit fits a little tight. It's embarrassing…" She said with a sheepish smile with a faint blush as she rubbed the back of her head. Izuku was really trying to not nosebleed right now.

"Oi. Deku." Sora greeted him friendly as he and Riku approached the emerald boy. They both stopped in their tracks as they took a good look at Izuku's mask.

"Uhh…" They both uttered at the same time when they connected the dots. The mask looks too similar to All Might, if the bunny-like ears on top of his head and design at the edge of the mouth protector was any indicator. All Might did warn them about Izuku's idolization, but it was still a little weird.

"Um. I don't wanna be mean Deku, but… uh…" Sora wanted to be honest with him, but he didn't know how to say it nicely.

"Deku… you worry me." Riku bluntly said to him.

"W-what? Do I look that bad?" Izuku asked the two keyblade wielders.

"It's not the outfit per say, rather…" Riku begin scratching the back of his hair. "Don't you think your mask is… a little too obvious?" He asked.

"I mean your jumpsuit looks good, but yeah I agree with Riku." Sora said shrugging. "Your mask is a little too obvious" He added.

"I-is it that bad?" Izuku asked them nervous and they made a more or less hand gesture as they shrugged.

"At least you're being honest with yourself." Sora gave a smile slightly forced to him as he sweat dropped. Izuku groaned a bit as he hung his head slightly low.

"_Too obvious."_ All Might thought covering his mouth to not laugh.

Everyone gathered in front of All Might now that everyone was present.

"**Well then, Let's start with the battle training!**" All Might declared to his students. "**But, first I have to inform you that two of your classmates will be absent today. Mineta-shounen and Koda-shounen weren't able to come today due to personal inconveniences**" He informed them and now that he mentioned, there were two empty desks all day. Well too bad for them.

"Sensei!" Tenya called All Might's attention. He was wearing an armor that looked like a fuse between a knight and a robot. "This is one of the zones used at the entrance exam, This time it will be an urban battle?" He asked. Sora and Riku couldn't help but wonder how exactly did they make this enormous replica of a city or where did they get money for this.

"**No, we'll skip over to step two!**" The teacher said showing raising two fingers. "**Battles against villains usually takes place outdoors. But statistically, the majority of villains do their crimes under roof.**" He explained to the heroes in training. "**Kidnappings, stealings, cloudy business. In this society full of heroes… The truly dangerous villains hide in darkness!**" He stated. It made total sense and it sounded so true for the keyblade heroes, given their journeys so far. "**For this class, you'll be divided into heroes and villains, and you'll have a facedown under roof.**" All Might explained to the class.

"What about the basic formation?" Tsuyu asked tilting her head to the side.

"**This facedown will help you to learn the bases!**" All Might replied with determination. "**However, there will be no robots to defeat this time.**" He explained. Sora groaned a bit, he wanted to fight robots.

"What system will be used to determine who wins and who loses?" Momo asked.

"Is it alright if I send them flying?" Katsuki asked as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"You're not going to threaten us the expulsion again like with Aizawa-sensei?" Ochako asked concerned.

"In which way should we form the groups?" Tenya asked raising his hand.

"Does my cape look good?" Yuga asked showing off his sparkling cape.

"**I can't respond to everything at once!**" All Might said overwhelmed by his students questioning so quickly. Izuku looked around quickly to his classmates sweat dropping. "**Listen up.**" All Might said to them as he opened up a tiny book for him to read.

"A script?" Izuku questioned looking at said book.

"_Yep, first-time teacher."_ Riku thought sweat dropping not really surprised.

"**The situation is the following, the villains have a nuclear weapon somewhere in their hideout. The heroes will try to stop their nefarious plan.**" All Might explained to his students. "**The heroes must catch the villains or touch the nuclear weapon before time runs out. On the other hand, the villains must keep the weapon safe or capture the heroes. **" He elaborated.

"It's like an american game!" Izuku said. Honestly it did sound as such.

"**The teams and rivals will be via lottery!**" All Might said holding a yellow box with the word 'lots' in his hands.

"Will you decide it at random?" Tenya asked.

"Professionals often have to make improvised teams with other heroes." Izuku explained with a smile as he raised a finger up. "Is it probably for that?" He asked.

"I see. Always looking towards the future…" Tenya said understanding. "My apologies!" He apologized as he made a bow.

"**Alright. Let's do this quick!**" All Might said turning around raising a fist into the air.

**Team A: Riku Yasue and Izuku Midoriya.**

**Team B: Shouto Todoroki and Mezou Shouji.**

**Team C: Sora Nomura and Momo Yaoyorozu.**

**Team D: Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya Iida.**

**Team E: Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama.**

**Team F: Rikido Sato and Ochako Uraraka.**

**Team G: Kyouka Jirou and Denki Kaminari.**

**Team H: Fumikage Tokoyami and Tsuyu Asui.**

**Team I: Mashirao Ojiro and Tooru Hagakure.**

**Team J: Eijiro Kirishima and Hanta Sero.**

Riku put his hand on Izuku's shoulder. "Nice to be your partner, Deku." He said to him with a smile. Izuku nodded to him smiling too.

"Let's do our best, Momo-chan!" Sora said to her with a determined smile and she nodded smiling too, for some reason, she was glad to be his partner.

Kyouka was upset for two reasons. One: She has to work with Kaminari, she could tell that he wasn't jumping with joy either. Two: She would rather have team up with Riku. Occupational hazards, she guessed.

Ochako didn't had any trouble teaming up with Sato, but deep down she would have liked to team up with Deku-kun.

"**Then the first teams to face each other will be…**" All Might said with his hands inside of two boxes, a white box that said hero and a black box that said villains. He took out his hands from it and showed the results. "**These teams!**" He declared showing two spheres with the letter D and A in his hands. "**Team A will be the heroes and Team D will be the villains.**" All Might explained, much to Izuku, Katsuki and Riku's surprise. "**The rest of us will go to the monitors room.**" He instructed to his students.

"Hai!" The students said in unison and they started to walk off, not before Sora gave Izuku a worried look, but Riku stared at him and gave him a reassuring nod. He'll be safe under his watch. The rest left leaving the two teams.

Izuku looked to his side and there was Katsuki glaring deathly at him, making the green boy look away. Izuku looked down for a second, clenched his hand and steeled his will and glared back at Katsuki with determination. Katsuki was briefly taken aback by this, but he glared back at his rival with more intensity. It was then that Riku got right beside his partner glaring at the violent teen with a small frown. Katsuki glared at him with burning anger and clenching his teeth. This was his chance to kill two birds with one stone.

* * *

"**The villain team will enter first set up!**" All Might said to the two teams. They were now in front of a five story building. "**After 5 minutes the hero team will enter and the battle start!**" He continued.

"Hai!" The students said in understanding.

"**Iida-shounen, Bakugou-shounen…**" He called before they entered the building. "**Try to act as villains. This is a real battle.**" He explained them. Bakugou turned to look at Izuku who was flexing his right hand. "**Go all out without fear of hurting yourselves.**" He assured them.

"Hai!" Tenya said in understanding.

"**I'll intervene if necessary.**" All Might said to them.

"Hai!" Tenya said in understanding once more. Katsuki clenched his teeth while looking at Izuku and Riku.

* * *

While the villain team set up at floor five, the hero team were leaning on a metal rail reading the map of the building.

"Looks like we have to commit this to memory." Riku said studying the map alongside Izuku. "Heh. Y'know Deku? All Might-sensei is just like on TV. Too bad that he isn't our homeroom teacher, eh?" Riku said smiling and turning to look at him and he was all tensed up and shaking. "Hey Deku, you okay?" He asked him with concerned.

"Well, it's just…" He begin trying to calm down as best as he could. "We're going to face Kacchan… And Iida-kun too, that's why I'm a bit tense" He continued still shaking.

"More than 'a bit tense' in my opinion." Riku said to him with a calm tone. "Katsuki was the one who's been bullying you around, right?" Riku said to him feeling upset with Katsuki, he just doesn't stand people who bullies others around like he does.

Izuku loosened up a little and looked down. "He's amazing." He said to him with a soft tone, Riku looked at him now feeling curious. "I dislike to admit it, but… His ambition, his confidence, his strength, his quirk… He's better than me in every sense." Izuku explained, Riku couldn't help but being brought back to that time before darkness and fate struck his homeland, when he thought himself as the best. He hated to admit it, but Katsuki does remind him of that version of himself that revels in his own strength and lost sight of what was really important. He does know how that feels. Riku saw his friend stand up. "But… That's why now… I don't want to lose…" He said as he put on his mouth protector, he had determination in his eyes.

Riku chuckled at this, this does bring back memories. "A predestined battle between rivals." Riku said to him smiling. "I know how that is, Sora and I had clashed with one another more than once, most of times as plays and others as something more serious." He explained looking back at those times he and Sora fought, the times playing swords in their childhood, their battles of their first adventure, the brief encounter on Land of Dragons, when Sora was possessed by a nightmare. All of those etched in his heart, now he realized that when Sora acquired the keyblade, most of their clashes he came on top because of the strength he so rightfully earned. He sees the same in this instance, maybe not now, but in the long run Izuku will prove Katsuki wrong, he's sure of it.

"Ah. Really? You guys have fought with each other?" Izuku asked him intrigued.

Riku nodded in response. "You can say there was a time in which… I lost myself, I did bad things to others." He began recalling those events that seemed so long ago, that dark time in his life. "But even so, Sora was still with me, he never gave up on me. Thanks to him I am who I am now, I redeemed myself for my mistakes and grew as a person, never forgetting what I fight for. For those I love, that's what's really important for me, that's what's worth fighting for, to protect them and everyone else."Riku said in a reflexive tone looking at his right hand with a nostalgic smile. He will always be grateful for Sora that always kept looking out for him no matter how low in darkness he fell. Thanks to him, he got to this point.

"Wow. Sora's really someone great, isn't he?" Izuku said to him smiling, he just knew that Sora was a guy that would do such things because it is the right thing to do, he can relate to that. Riku nodded in response smiling. "Thanks for saying that to me, even though we haven't known each other for too long. And sorry for dragging you into this, it has nothing to do with you." He said to him rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright Deku." Riku replied still smiling as he stood up. "We're friends and we're a team now, right?" He said as he extended a fist to him. "Let's go in and win" He said to him with a determined smile. Izuku smiled and nodded in agreement, the two of them made a fist bump.

"_**Well then, Team A and Team D! The battle training under roof, starts now!**_" The voice of All Might sounded through the loudspeaker, officially starting the first match of the training.

* * *

At the monitors room, the rest of the teams and All Might watched to the giant screen the multiple shots of the building that will be the place for the first match.

"**Alright you guys, watch and analyze their strategies.**" All Might instructed them, he then proceeded to put on a device to communicate with the participants of the match as well as hearing them.

"I'm worried for Deku-kun, that Bakugou boy is really strong and Iida-kun too" Ochako said concerned with both hands joined.

"He'll be just fine Ochako." Sora said with an assuring smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Deku's with Riku and he'll make sure that he's alright" Sora said confidently.

"Ribbit. You sound pretty confident in Riku-chan, but also you sound as if you don't believe in Midoriya-chan." Tsuyu said to Sora, thankfully she says what she thinks as she doesn't seem very expressive to say the least.

"That's not it, Tsu-chan." Sora said to her shaking his head in denial. "I do believe in Deku. Thing is that Katsuki really has it against him and he's really strong, honestly he has this one rough, but I'm not worried because Riku has a natural instinct of defending others, a big brother complex to be honest." He explained himself. "But I'm not underestimating Deku and you guys shouldn't either, just because he's at the bottom right now it doesn't mean he won't rise up soon." He said determined to his classmates. "I'm sure that Riku and Deku are gonna win working together." He finished putting a hand on his chest. Unbeknownst to everyone there, All Might was happy that Sora had that much faith in his friends, mostly on his pupil. Sora certainly will be there to help Izuku when he needs it the most.

Everyone looked back at the screen as the match started.

* * *

Riku and Izuku infiltrated the 'hideout' through an open window. Riku entered first followed by Izuku.

"We're in." Riku said in a low voice.

"Watch out for your blind spots." Izuku said to him and he nodded in response. Riku walked up ahead followed by the greenette.

Riku was always a step ahead on his partner, always looking around the corners and making sure he walks in silence. Izuku was impressed with how much care he was putting in his performance and the fact that Riku didn't even make sounds with stepping. "_How much should I bet that Katsuki would be the one going after us? Either me or Deku specifically." _Riku thought always being careful, Katsuki could be hiding like a predator waiting for his prey, them.

Izuku meanwhile was also trying to walk in silence like Riku and looking behind them, always at least one step behind him. He was on the same page as Riku and he guaranteed that Kacchan will come for them. He was also thinking of what can he do, he doesn't really know Riku's quirk, he just know he throws fireballs, but he was sure that it wasn't everything he could do, and he also has high physical prowess, that was also good. But Izuku himself falls behind as he still can't use One for All correctly, all that he has left is his natural strength and his mind. His annotations, remembering them will be key to this match.

As Riku checked around a corner before signaling Izuku that they were clear, the One for All successor kept the notes about fighting indoors in mind.

Riku felt a presence around the corner and raised an arm in front of Izuku in a defensive way. Right out of the corner Katsuki jumped at them, throwing himself at them with his right hand ready to ignite an explosion. Izuku tried to move Riku out of Katsuki's way, but he pushed him away and Katsuki impacted against the silver-haired teen.

"Riku!" Izuku shouted in fear as he quickly got up from the ground, smoke covering the area.

The rest of the teams seemed in shock at this sudden event. Kyouka in specific was worried. It couldn't be denied that Riku was brave to take the bullet for Izuku, but it is still worrisome. Sora, however wasn't worried in the slightest.

Katsuki was standing amidst the smoke just waiting for it to clear to see how badly he left that shitty emo, he would have rather hit Deku, but he won't complain if he at least knocked that other bastard out. The smoke was starting to clear but something wasn't right, that explosion didn't sent that dumbass edgelord flying, it rather felt like hitting a wall, but that can't be, it was a direct impact.

"...!" Katsuki's eyes widened and he wasn't the only one to do so. With now clear visibility it could be seen that the explosion didn't damaged Riku at all, not even a tiny burnt. He protected himself in some sort of translucent black barrier. "_The fuck?! But when?!" _Katsuki couldn't believe it, in a matter of seconds or less Riku blocked his attack.

Riku was glaring at Katsuki with a slight frown not impressed, not surprised at all. He used his Dark Barrier to completely block the attack, not a single scratch on him. From the explosive teen's face he could tell he was taken aback. Riku wasn't done yet, though. With a swift movement of his right hand, he used a Counter Aura, shattering his barrier sending Bakugou flying backwards towards a wall, stunning him. "I knew you would prioritize coming after us, Katsuki." Riku said in a soft voice. "You alright, Deku?" He looked over his shoulder at the shocked greenette.

He snapped out of it. "Y-yeah! But, what about you?" Izuku asked him.

"I'm just fine, not even a speck of dirt on me." Riku replied smiling.

Back in the monitor room. 

The students were really surprised of Riku's maneuver.

"What was that?!" Denki asked shocked.

"How did he do that?" Momo asked.

"Who cares? He blocked it and even parried him. I'd say it was awesome." Eijiro said amazed. "But, that cheater Bakugou!" He said mad slamming his fist with his free palm. "Ambushes aren't something manly to do!"

"**It's a valid strategy.**" All Might said in a calm tone. "**They're now in the middle of a real battle, you know?**" He explained.

"Hey, Sora-kun! What was that cool thing that Riku-kun did?!" Mina excitedly asked him.

"Yeah, man. You must know it, right?" Denki said to him. "Wasn't his quirk throwing fireballs?"

"Uh…" Sora tried to come up with a good excuse. "That's not everything that he can do. Em...you can say that, he's a bag full of surprises. Heh." Sora said with a sheepish smile rubbing the back of his head trying to sound as natural as possible.

"It's not over just yet." Shouto said looking at the screen and everyone else focused back on the match.

Katsuki was getting up again as his stundness was quickly wearing off. He glared at Riku with anger. "_How the hell did he just do that?! Ah fuck it! I'm still gonna murder him!"_ He thought with a deep frown and clenched teeth. "You shitty fucker…" He said to him with a deep voice as he steadied himself back up.

"_No more subtlety then, if he wants me to really go seriously then I'll do just that. Hope this grounds him at least a bit."_ Riku thought glaring back at Katsuki. For some reason when he looks at the violent teen, he briefly sees an image of himself from the past when he succumbed so deep in darkness. An image of a younger Riku using Dark mode glaring back at the current Riku with hatred, swiftly melts back to Katsuki. Riku feels that if he doesn't do something this boy could easily lose himself to darkness, maybe making him see reality the hard way will do the trick, at least to lower his obvious huge ego. "Deku, go." He instructed to his friend taking a step forward, he summoned his keyblade, much to the greenette's surprise, though Katsuki pretty much ignored it. "I'll take care of him, you go look for the weapon." He said with a calm face.

Katsuki smirked maniacally and dashed at the silver-haired teen. "This fight won't end until I send you flying!" He shouted ready to attack Riku, who was getting into battle stance ready to fight him. Katsuki brought back his right hand ready to send an explosion at Riku, but then before both of them knew, Katsuki was stopped dead in his tracks as Izuku got on his way, grabbing him by the right arm.

With a quick move, Izuku rose him from the ground and slammed him against the ground with great force.

"_The heck is happening?" _Katsuki thought as he was lifted from the ground. "_He read my moves?"_ He tried to stop Izuku with tiny blasts from his left hand, but before he knew it he was laying on the ground feeling a sharp pain in the back.

Riku was pleasantly surprised, he smiled seeing this. Izuku must have known Katsuki's movement pattern from before and acted accordingly.

Back at the monitors room. 

Everyone, even All Might was taken aback by this.

"Amazing, it was just like a martial arts master!" Ochako said smiling.

"What did I tell you?" Sora said smiling too. "You shouldn't have underestimated him!" He added, he knew Izuku was smart so he could work around his deficiency.

Back at the fight. 

Izuku was panting a bit looking down at Katsuki who was slowly getting up. "Kacchan…" He began. "Usually you start attacking with your right hand. How long do you think I've been observing you?" He asked his childhood friend who was sitting on the ground. Kacchan looked back at him with narrowed eyes. "I've been taking notes of all the heroes that I think are great on my notebook. The same book you burnt and threw away." He continued and Katsuki clenched his teeth and looked at Izuku with anger. "I'm no longer the Deku you compared with someone useless! Kacchan.. I'm the Deku that sounds like, 'You can do it'!" He said to Katsuki with determination in his eyes being in a fighting stance.

Riku smiled at this as he remembered what Ochako told him yesterday. He made a mental note to tell her that later.

Katsuki got up and turned to face Izuku, totally disregarding Riku. Izuku steadied himself as Katsuki glared at him with murderous intent. From over his shoulder, Izuku nodded at Riku.

The keyblade master immediately got what he meant. He was telling him to leave Katsuki to him and go look for the weapon. Riku immediately found himself in a dilemma: He could either go do so or stay and help him with Katsuki. He weighs his options. If he goes, he would leave Izuku alone with Katsuki and he won't be able to fight back. If he stays he could help, together they could defeat him, but Katsuki seems to be one of those opponents that won't go down without a fight and the hero team might not have that much time to waste on a fight. Logically speaking it would make sense for him to leave and look for the weapon, it's only five floors and Riku was fast and silent enough to do it quickly to find the weapon in a short amount of time. Then again he was tasked by All Might to look after his protege and it could be seen from miles away that Katsuki has it against Deku badly, it didn't feel right to him.

"_But… Deku needs this, this is his fight and I shouldn't intervene. This will be good for his growth and he needs to face his rival to move forward."_ Riku rationalized. "_His mind's made up. I can only believe in what he's doing, even if I hate doing this. Sora won't be happy with this either, he'll scold me to no end, but we are supposed to help Deku, not shield him from the world." _Riku knew what he had to do even if it meant playing the devil's advocate. "_Hang on Deku… I won't be long._" Riku nodded back at Izuku in understanding and turned around and started to leave. Now Izuku was alone with Katsuki, he focused back to his opponent that didn't even notice that Riku left, that's good. Izuku could keep him distracted while Riku goes for the weapon, with his speed he might do it quickly.

"Deku…" Katsuki said in a low tone of voice as he raised his hands. Memories of their shared childhood passed through his mind, in all of them useless Deku always poorly pretended to be brave, but it could be seen from miles away that he was shivering in fear. "You're even trembling…" He said as Izuku tried to put on a brave face, but he was trembling, he was scared. Katsuki made tiny blasts in his right hand and Izuku seemed to get more afraid, but still unwilling to back down. "Just for that… I can't stand you!" He shouted with rage and disdain. The two rivals glared at each other, Katsuki had a maniacal expression and Izuku had a determined one.

"_Bakugou-kun!"_ Tenya called him from the intercom. "_Give me a report! What's going on?"_ He asked him sounding serious.

" Shut up, just defend!" He replied sounding really mad. "I'm really pissed off right now!"

"_I didn't ask you how you feel! Hey!"_ Tenya insisted, but Katsuki cut the communication.

Meanwhile, back in the monitor room.

The students were invested so much in Izuku and Katsuki, that they didn't notice that Riku left yet. They saw Katsuki talk but they couldn't hear a thing.

"What is Bakugou saying?" Kirishima asked. "It can't be heard because the cameras don't have audio." He said complaining. Sora also wanted to know what was exactly happening in there, he could only guess.

"**They can communicate through this device.**" All Might explained pointing at the device on his ear. "**Besides they came with a map of the building… Also…**" He continued while looking for something. "**This capture tape!**" He showed them a white thin tape. "**If you wrap an opponent with this it means you're captured.**" He explained to the teens.

"The time limit is 15 minutes. And the heroes don't know where the weapon is, right?" Mina said to verify.

"**Yes**!" All Might quickly replied.

"In this situation the heroes are at a disadvantage!" Mina said with concern.

"**Heroes must be capable of facing any kind of situation.**" He said calmly. "**Besides, Aizawa-sensei didn't tell you? You know it.**" He said waving a finger, the students knew what he meant. "**Everyone at once!**" The no.1 hero shouted, raising a fist into the air.

"Plus ultra!" Everyone shouted, raising a fist up with enthusiasm (Except for Shouto, he was more like 'Meh…').

"Monsieur, Bakugou is…" Aoyama said to the sensei and All Might looked back at the monitor.

Back at the match. 

Katsuki brought his left hand behind him and Izuku knew what he was going to do. Katsuki propelled himself with a blast and performed a spinning kick with his left leg at his opponent, but Izuku managed to block him with his right arm.

"You look confident, shitty Deku!" He shouted at him, he then noticed that Izuku was wrapping his ankle with the capture tape. Izuku was thankful that he could see the moves of Eraserhead in person, but he knew this won't be all that it takes to win, Katsuki would respond now.

Out of impatience, Katsuki tried to attack him again with his right hand. Izuku predicted right and dodged the attack in time.

In the monitors room.

The students were impressed of Izuku's quick thinking.

"That boy is amazing!" Sato said impressed.

"He's not even using his quirk against the one who got first on the entrance exam!" Sero said impressed as well.

Sora was smiling seeing this. "Way to go Deku!" He said pumping his fists cheerfully.

All Might knew that his pupil was able to react quickly in situations like this, the boy had taken many notes and studied them and now all that gathered knowledge will bare fruit and push him forward.

Back at the fight. 

Izuku was panting as he was on a knee, Kacchan was now being careful with his attacks now that he knows that they could be predicted. Katsuki glared dirty at him as he brought both of his hands behind him. Izuku reacted quickly and ran away.

"Come back here, Deku!" Katsuki ran after him, but the shitty nerd wasn't on sight so he kept looking for him.

Izuku was fortunate that he could take several twists and turns to get away from him. "_I won't be able to get near that easily to him. I just hope that Riku's fairing better. In the meantime, I need a plan." _The greenette thought while running.

Katsuki, on the other hand, kept looking for Izuku, but there was no green nerd anywhere. He grew impatient and frustrated. "Oi. tell me!" He shouted furious. "You tricked me, right?! Did you have fun this whole time?! Ah?!" The yell was so loud that Izuku could hear it from where he was. "You have a very flashy quirk, right?!" Izuku heard it and it made him feel a little frustrated. "Use it already!" Katsuki continued shouting as he made tiny blasts in his two hands. "Either way mine is much better!" Deep down he said this to himself, to reaffirm his superiority.

Back at the monitor room.

The students looked Bakugou's display of sheer anger.

"He looks really furious. It's scary!" Eijiro said feeling a bit scared of Katsuki's anger.

All Might watched on the monitor how Katsuki kept looking for Izuku like a madman, blowing each door standing in his way. He remembered that Izuku talked to him about the explosive teen's selfish and impulsive behavior, but honestly this was more than he expected.

"Hey. Where's Riku?" Kyouka asked, she noticed that he didn't do anything and when looking well he was nowhere to be found.

"Oh, right!" Sora said now noticing it. "He must have left a while ago." Sora said looking back thinking he left after encountering with Bakugou. "_Dang it, Riku! You better explain this later and I hope you know what you're doing. I don't think Deku can keep running forever."_ He thought frustrated.

"Eh? He left Midoriya alone? That's not manly at all." Eijiro said disappointed crossing his arms.

"Ribbit?" Tsuyu noticed something on the screen. "What's that?" She pointed and everyone looked at screen. In one of the cameras some sort of purple-black blur passed, it was very quick, but it could still be seen.

Sora smiled as he knew what that was. In one of the cameras that blur quickly passed by again and everyone wondered what it was until one of the cameras when the blur passed, it was revealed that it was actually Riku in form of a small orb dashing, he was seen dashing in this form and quickly return to normal in quick succession as he advanced.

The heroes in training and even All Might were amused by this.

"What the-? You guys saw that it was Riku or was it just me?" Sero asked confused.

"Nope! That was positively him!" Tooru said sounding surprised and confused as well.

"That was Riku's Dark Roll." Sora explain and the others looked at him confused. "It's one of Riku's skills." He said as he saw Riku dashing quickly spamming his Dark Roll over and over again. "It allows him to turn into a small orb of darkness for a few seconds, while in that form Riku can move without being injured or heard. It's useful for evasion and stealth." Sora explained. Some of his classmates wowed.

"In that case the only flaw would be that if it only lasts for a few seconds then the distance he travels in rather short, hence why he keeps using it over and over again to negate the flaw." Momo said in realization, Sora nodded in confirmation. "It's actually a useful ability and with his speed even more."

"So he went looking for the weapon leaving Deku-kun distracting Bakugou-kun?" Ochako asked.

"It was a high risk move, but if he pulls through it'll be worth it" Shouto said analysing said strategy. "It was logical that, since Riku is almost as fast as Sora, he should be the one scouting for the weapon and with that 'Dark Roll' to go unnoticed, the chances of success are on his favor, despite the risk he took leaving Midoriya alone with Bakugou."

"Still it wasn't right for him to leave Midoriya alone." Kirishima said crossing his arms.

"Hey Sora-kun. You think Riku-kun can make it before Bakugou blows Midoriya to pieces?" Mina asked him with concern.

"I'm sure of it." Sora responded with a nod, though he was worried himself.

"Yo Sora! How many other skills does Riku have? Are they all dark-related or something?" Denki asked him feeling curious.

"Um." He thought about for a moment. "Half of them are dark-based powers at least." Sora charged in response.

"A hero that uses the power of darkness for the sake and well-being of the world…" Fumikage said with a small smile. "I like that, I can relate. But even so it is still… Revely in the Dark." He said with his eyes closed. Sora looked at him sweat dropping.

Everyone focus back on the match.

Riku was dashing toward the third floor, he already checked the second floor in less than a minute and there was no sign of the weapon. "_At this rate, I'll be able to locate the weapon in just a few minutes. It wasn't on this floor and obviously it wasn't on the first floor and Katsuki was alone and it wouldn't make sense to put the weapon so close to a conflict area, it makes more sense to put it somewhere more secluded. It'll make more sense for it to be on the upper floors." _Riku dashed using Dark Roll to ascend the stairs and reach the next floor. "_Given Katsuki's behavior he must have acted on his own leaving Tenya to watch for the weapon. I gotta be quick, just 3 floors left. Don't make me regret it Deku." _He thought as he dashed into the hallway.

Izuku, on the other hand, was now hiding on the second floor. Somehow he managed to lose Katsuki for the moment. He was panting out of tiredness and kneeling on the ground as he was recovering his breath while looking behind the corner to make sure Katsuki wasn't near.

"_He Completely ignored Riku and attacked me. I knew it. As explorer, it would have made more sense to send Iida-kun due to his high mobility. I'm sure that they know it. It's probable that Kacchan acted on his own, therefore they won't be working in a team." _Izuku thought analysing the situation. "_On the other hand, even if Riku is the second best, on a direct fight with those two, the chances of winning would have been few, moreover I would only get in Riku's way." _Drawing the scenario, Izuku admitted that he wouldn't be able to do much if said thing happened, moreover Riku would be carrying the most weight on it. "_Going with Riku would have ended in that situation." _Izuku concluded. "_And if we both faced Kacchan, we could have ran out of time." _Izuku thought in another scenario that was possible even with Riku's abilities. "_This is fine. All that is left is to wait for Riku to find the weapon and Iida-kun, since he's faster he would be able to outmaneuver him in case he has to face him and I'll join the fight later. That way we can win." _Izuku concluded feeling that it was the better option. "_Assuming I can defeat Kacchan, of course. It's alright. If I'm careful with his hands, I can do it._" The greenette was aware of the really high risk of this move, but he had no other choice.

"Where are you!?" He heard Katsuki yell. "Shitty nerd!" He was furious.

"_Besides… I forgot to tell you Kacchan." _Izuku thought rubbing his nose with his thumb looking back to that day in middle school. "_I take back what I said!" _He had determination in his eyes, he won't run away from him anymore. He's no longer the quirkless boy from before, so now he will compete against him and he will win!

Katsuki was walking towards the staircase as there were no signs of Deku on this floor. As he does he remembered again their shared childhood. Back then he was the best and everyone praised him, he could read before any other kid he knew, he could make a stone bounce seven times on a lake and he could have kept the ball in the air kicking it. Deku was just useless, that was why he started to call him Deku ever since. When he got his quirk everyone believed that he was awesome, even the adults and that is why he thinks that he's so great and that he can be a great hero. Then he remembered when one day playing in the forest with his friends, Katsuki fell from a log bridge into a lake. He was just fine, but! Deku had to come and tried to help him. Why? He was just fine! He didn't have to look at him with pity as if he was weaker or below him! It was the same thing with that slime bastard, he didn't need that nerd's help! He was way above that loser! He is still just a pebble on his way and he'll make sure to remind him that.

Riku looked now around the four floor and nothing. That leaves the top floor, that must be where the weapon and Tenya are. Riku walked quickly and decided to check up on Izuku. "Deku." He called him through his communicator.

"Riku!" Izuku responded still on the second floor.

"I've checked the other floors and nothing, the only one left is the 5th floor, that must be where Tenya and the Weapon are." He said as he walked towards the stairs.

"That's great Riku!" Izuku responded smiling.

"How are you going so far? I take it that you are hiding from Katsuki since there are no kabooms in the background" Riku guessed correctly walking up the stairs.

"Yeah. But I don't know for how long I can keep distracting him, he might have picked up on your absence." Izuku said since it's been eerily quiet for a bit.

"If so I would be hearing shouts coming my way. He must still be looking for you." Riku deduced getting to the 5th floor.

"We probably don't have too much time left, Riku." Izuku said looking around in case Katsuki appears.

"Just hang in there, man. I won't be long." Riku assured him smiling.

Riku cut the communication, Izuku decided to use the chance to take keep running and join Riku. However, just when he stands up, he heard a sound behind him and to his shock he turned around and there was Kacchan with an upset yet controlled face.

The explosive teen raised his right granted-shaped gauntlet. "Found you." He said in a scary and oddly calm tone.

"Kacchan…" Izuku uttered keeping his composure.

"Why don't you use your quirk?" He asked him. "You think you can win without using it?" He said with a mischievous smile. "Are you underestimating me, Deku?" He continued with a sinister glint in his eyes.

"_I have no other choice." _Izuku thought taking out the capture tape, he was trembling, but he can't back out now. "_I can do it. I know I can!"_ Even if he was scared he had to push forward. "You won't intimidate me ever again!" Izuku said putting a brave face, it was settled, he'll get over his fear and won't let himself be walked over by Katsuki.

The explosive boy growled at him but then gave him a smug grin. "Having in mind your pastime, It's probable that you already know it…" Katsuki said to him as he pointed at Izuku with his gauntlet. Izuku gasped. "My explosión… They are caused because of my sweat glands of my hands that produce nitroglycerin that explode once ignited." He explained what the nerd might already know. Katsuki pulled the metal bar of his gauntlet like a pistol, it revealed a trigger like those from actual grenades. "If they followed my specifications, then… These things on my hands should save it for later…" He continued as he slowly grabbed the trigger.

Back in the monitor room.

Sora had a terrible feeling of where this was going.

All Might already knew what would happen. "_Don't tell that is…"_ He quickly knew what that thing does. "**Bakugou-shounen, stop!**" All Might ordered him.

Back on the fight. 

Katsuki wasn't going to stop now. Light was showing up from the hole of his gauntlet.

"_**You're trying to kill him?!**_" All Might tried to stop him.

"If I don't hit him he won't die!" It was too late, with a maniacal smirk he pulled the trigger. When he did a huge burst of flames came out from the gauntlet at Izuku, who by the grace of heavens barely dodged the blast. The intensity was such that it blew up an entire wall from a room leaving a huge hole in its wake. The explosion could be felt even on the top floor and the monitor room.

Riku was about to get the the central room when he felt the explosion from below. He immediately knew what had happened. "_Deku!" _Riku turned back and dash towards the lower floors. "_Dammit Katsuki!" _He was now pissed with the explosive teen, he earned a good Dark Firaga to the face, let's see if he likes being the one blown away.

On the monitors room the tremble could be felt and some of the students got shocked.

"Wasn't this a class?!" Eijiro said upset.

"Deku!" Sora and Ochako shouted at the same time. Sora was now mad at Katsuki, he's gonna kick his butt after this.

"**Shounen!**" All Might called for his pupil. "**Midoriya-shounen!**"

Back at the fight. 

Izuku was lucky that he didn't have any serious burns, the right arm of his costume and his mask got totally decimated, though. He was panting on the ground trying to make sure he was alive. He rose the upper part of his body, he was shocked with terror. "That's… Is he crazy...?" He uttered terrified.

"_Deku!"_ He heard Riku called him. "_Deku, you hear me?! Are you okay?!" _

"Riku! Yeah, I think I'm fine." Izuku replied to him. He heard Riku sighed in relief.

"Listen, I'm going back." Riku said as he dashed to the stairs to the 3rd floor.

"_No, don't!" _Izuku responded. Riku stopped in his tracks "_Go for the weapon, we have no time left!" _He said in a desperate tone.

"But-" Riku tried to argued, but Izuku cut him off.

"I'll be okay. If you do we'll win." Izuku said to him, it was then that he heard footsteps and an unsettling laugh, Izuku flinched. "I'm counting on you!" He said to his friend before cutting off communication.

"Amazing…" Katsuki said in a creepy gleeful tone as he walked out of the cloud of smoke. "The more quantity stored, the bigger the explosion's range." He said as his left gauntlet shone red, signaling it was ready to be used. "C'mon on, use your quirk, Deku…" He said to Izuku in a scary way. He was trembling in fear. "I'll make you use all of your strength… Before crushing you!" He said with a terrifying grin, he himself looking imposing and scary.

Riku was once more in a dilemma, he had to go help Deku, but he was right. Time would be up in any moment so he either hurry and goes for the weapon or go help his partner. "Tsk! Of course you have to be like Sora, Deku!" Riku said clenching his right hand frustrated.

"Oi, oi. What's wrong, Deku?" Katsuki asked him with a teasing tone. "Won't you try something while you can still move? Come on!" He said in a challenging manner, smirking at him.

Izuku was in a pinch. He could only hope to buy Riku time, if he gets to the weapon then the match will be over. "_That explosion was too big. He must have personalized his costume to make long-ranged attacks." _He thought as he got up and got into a fighting stance. "_Riku, please hurry!"_

"Hah? You still won't use it?" He asked twitching an eyebrow. "How irritating!" He said upset raising his left hand.

Back at the monitors room. 

The rest of the teams and All Might were watching the events unfold.

"Sensei, this doesn't look good!" Eijiro said to the teacher. "Bakugou's really crazy! He's gonna kill him!" He said with worry.

"**No…**" All Might softly responded. "_Curiously a part of him is still calm. Maybe it's not what it seems…" _He thought looking back at Katsuki's exact wording. "_But either way…"_ He rose his microphone. "**Bakugou-shounen, if you use that again, I'll stop the training** **and your team will lose.**" He threatened him.

Back at the fight.

"Hah?!" Katsuki looked up enraged.

"_**Using an attack of such magnitude indoors… Goes against the logic of protecting your fortress.**_" All Might explained through the loudspeaker. "_**Doing something like that is stupid for both heroes and villains! You lost many points because of that!**_" He went on sounding really serious.

Back at the monitors room.

"Sensei! You should go there and stop this now!" Sora said sounding mad. All Might agreed with the keyblader, but he didn't respond to him.

Back at the fight.

Katsuki yelled out of anger and frustration. "In that case!" He shouted as he probeled himself with his explosion.

"_Here he comes!"_ Izuku readied himself as Katsuki flew towards him.

"I'll use fists!" He shouted enraged while dashing at Izuku. The greenette tried to take a step back, but the ground below him crumbled making him get stuck. Izuku knew he wouldn't be able to dodge so he opted for a counterattack. He saw his opponent's rhythm as the explosive teen readied his right fist, Izuku saw the opening and tried to punch him first, but Katsuki used his left hand to create a small explosion to change his direction, he flew above him and used his right hand as an air brake to stop in mid-air and attacked Izuku from the back with his left hand.

Back at the monitors room.

Some of the students looked in awe and shock. "What was that?" Kirishima asked.

"He doesn't look like the type that thinks… He's more skillful than expected." Shouto said still calm despite it all.

"What do you mean?" Eijiro asked as he and the other students looked at the half-teen.

"He changed his course and created a smokescreen with an explosion. And then he attacked once more." Shouto explained.

"Archive a direct hit while resisting inertia… It requires a perfect control of the potency of the explosions." Momo explained. Sora and Ochoko looked back at the fight with worry. Sora now realizes that Bakugou is better at controlling his quirk than he leads on.

"Without a doubt he has talent, a lot of talent... " Denki said unmoved. "I don't like it…" Sora couldn't agree more with him.

Back at the fight.

The impact of the attack injured Izuku, but not enough to leave severe burns.

"Here I go again!" Katsuki shouted at him. Izuku looked over his shoulder and saw him dashing at him. "This is the right fist you like so much!" He shouted again as he punched the greenette with his right fist in the back. It wasn't it for his attack though, Katsuki grabbed his right arm and used his left to create quick and small explosions to move back in a semi circular manner. "Deku! You are… below me!" Taking advantage of his momentum, Katsuki lifted Izuku from the ground and slammed him against the ground with great force, as a call back to the greenette's first attack.

Izuku was overwhelmed. Katsuki's attacks were fierce and quick, leaving the green boy no time to think. Izuku didn't know how much attacks he could resist and he knew that Kacchan could keep punching him all day if he wanted. Izuku already knew that his childhood friend was strong, but he had to counterattack, he had to resist. An idea came to him, it was risky, very risky, but he had no other choice.

Back to the monitors room.

"He's massacring him!" Mina shouted in shock. "He could simply wrap him with the capture tape!"

"A hero must not act like that." Fumikage said in a grave tone.

"Midoriya was great too, but…" Denki began rubbing the side of his head with his finger with a wavering smile. "In terms of fighting power… Bakugou without a doubt is… Someone completely superior!" He went on.

All Might wanted to stop this, but at the same time he didn't want to do it. This could be good for Midoriya's growth, but it was still not right, it was then that he noticed something in one of the cameras.

Sora clenched his hands and shake in frustration. "If you don't stop it then I'll do it!" Sora shouted angered before running off, the others took note of this, but All Might quickly grabbed him from the shoulder stopping him.

"**Wait up shounen!**" All Might said to the brunette keyblader.

"But sensei-!" He tried to rebuttal but the no.1 hero cut him off.

"**Just look up there.**" He pointed back at the screen, the boy did as told and so did everyone else.

Back at the match.

Izuku managed to get away from Katsuki, but he was cornered by a wall. Katsuki with loud steps approached him.

"Why aren't you using your quirk?" Katsuki furiously asked. "Are you underestimating me?!"

Izuku looked down. "You're wrong…" He softly responded, pretty much muttered.

"It's been like that since we were kids! Were you tricking me this whole time, you bastard?!" Katsuki once again asked furiously.

Izuku kept looking down in frustration. "You're wrong…" He repeated in a form of a mutter. Memories of the past flooded his mind. "You are… You are someone incredible, that's why… I want to beat you!" He looked up again with a determined tone and tears in his eyes. Katsuki hardened his eyes and clenched his teeth as he kept approaching. "I'll win…" Izuku said clenching his right hand. "I'll surpass you! You idiot!" He shouted at Katsuki.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He enraged replied opening his right hand. "Shitty nerd!" He shouted back at Izuku. The two of them were ready to charge at each…

"_**The battle training under roof is over, the hero team… Wins!**_" The voice of All Might declared.

"WHAT?!" Katsuki shouted furiously. Izuku looked up smiling and relieved.

"_Riku, you did it!" _Izuku thought really happy.

At the 5th floor.

"Huh?! What?!" Tenya asked totally confused, he saw no one pass by to get to the weapon. He tried to communicate with Bakugou, but he didn't respond, he must have done something crazy to get disqualified or so he thought until he heard a chuckle from behind him.

"On your left." Tenya quickly turned and to his shock he found Riku leaning on the left side of the weapon with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, he had a confident smirk on his face. "What? Didn't you see it coming?" He said opening his eyes still smirking.

"W-when!? How?!" Tenya couldn't believe it. Riku got to the weapon and he didn't even notice it, he wasn't just faster, but also sneaky. Riku didn't reply, he just chuckled.

Back at the monitors room.

Ochako, Sora and the other student's sighed in relief.

"Man, that was a close one. For a moment I thought those two would do something dangerous." Eijiro said with a hand on his chest.

"Yeah, good thing that Riku did it right in the nick of time." Sora said smiling rubbing the back of his head. "With his Dark Roll he got there unnoticed." He explained.

"Ah… Thank goodness." Ochako said in relief trying to steady her breath.

In the back Kyouka smiled, happy that Riku stopped the madness before it got out of hand. The same sentiment could be said for the rest of her classmates.

Back with Katsuki and Izuku.

Katsuki was furious to no end. "The fuck just happened?!" He questioned out loud until it hit him like a truck. "_The edgy bastard! SHITT! I didn't notice when he left!_" Now he noticed that Riku was absent this whole time, he glared at Izuku with burning rage as he shakes, clenching his hands. "Then… This whole time you… You've been tricking me, right?!" He said to Izuku making him flinch, he was more than pissed off right now. Fuck! He should have seen it coming! He shouldn't have wasted time with the shitty nerd and go after that emo asshole!

Katsuki took a step forward making Izuku took a step back. Fuck it! He was gonna beat the hell outta that shitty nerd! But then he felt a big hand on his shoulder.

"**That's enough Bakugou-shounen.**" All Might was behind him with a serious yet calm tone. Izuku sighed in relief, again saved by the bell. Katsuki just looked at the ground in frustration and remained unmoved.

It was then that Tenya and Riku got into the room and saw all the mess caused.

"Midoriya-kun!" Tenya said.

"Deku!" Riku said. Both of them sighed in relief seeing that he was fine. The keyblade master then saw that Katsuki kept looking at the ground frozen with All Might behind him looking at him.

"**Well Done, Riku-shounen.**" The teacher congratulated him in a calm tone, Riku nodded in gratitude. He then quickly approached Izuku while glaring daggers at Katsuki.

"Deku. You okay?" He asked his partner worried.

"Y-yeah, thanks to you." He responded smiling. "You did it Riku." He said to him keeping the smile, Riku smiled back at him.

"No. We did it, it was a team effort." Riku said shaking his head in denial still smiling. "You did great too." He said extending a fist to him and Izuku smile grew and nodded before bumping fists with Riku. All Might looked at the duo with joy. "Hey, you're a bit hurt." Riku said to him seeing the bruises and light burns.

"Uh. Yeah, it's nothing grave, though." Izuku said to him feeling a bit in pain and the stinging sensation on his back and arm. "Recovery Girl can help me with this." He said to him, he was really lucky this time, he was sure that he would break an arm, but Riku got to the weapon before he did, he owes him a big one.

"No need, I can take care of that for ya." Riku said to him with a gentle smile as he took a step back, Izuku looked at him confused. "Just hold still." He said as he extended his right hand to him. "_Those are just minor injuries, easy thing." _He thought before casting a Curaga on him and quickly all of Izuku's injuries vanished as if nothing happened. All Might saw this with wonder.

"Hey, I'm good as new." Izuku said smiling pleasantly surprised.

"That was just like what Sora-kun did yesterday." Tenya said approaching them. Riku nodded in response.

"This is part of my quirk." He lied. "Like with Sora, I can use a healing power." He explained, "Since Deku's injuries were minor he's good as new."

"I see. Thanks Riku, I really owe you." Izuku thanked him smiling.

"You sure do." Riku glared at him with a slight frown. "You are as reckless as Sora." He said making the greenette rubbed the back of his head giggling a little ashamed. Izuku saw Katsuki still standing there like a statue.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's over Deku, let's go back" Riku said calmly to him, the green teen nodded in understanding and him, Riku and Tenya started to walk towards the exit while All Might looked at them still behind Katsuki. Izuku stopped once he passed Katsuki.

"...I didn't want to use my quirk, because I can't, Kacchan." He said to Katsuki, not daring to look back. Katsuki heard him and looked over his shoulder slowly with his eyes slightly widened. "My body can't take it, Aizawa-sensei said it too." He continued as Riku and Tenya looked back at Izuku when they noticed he stopped walking. Izuku wanted to say more but All Might put a hand on his shoulder.

"**It's all right Midoriya-shounen, you did it well. Now return with the others.**" All Might told his pupil calmly and he looked at his teacher before nodding in understanding. Izuku joined his friends and left the scene leaving the no.1 hero with Katsuki. He decided to give him a moment to cool down before telling him to return.

Katsuki looked at his own right hand as he was shaking. He was still in shock. "_My right… Deku predicted it…"_ He thought still overwhelmed. "_On top of that him and the shitty edgelord found a way to win... They tricked me…" _He clenched his right hand feeling like a total idiot, he made a mistake. His breath became short and labored as he remembered Izuku's words. "_In other words… Even fighting seriously…" _Katsuku was hyperventilating trying to wrap his head around what happened. "_I was defeated by Deku?" _It was then that he felt a hand on his left shoulder snapping him back into reality.

"**Let's return, Bakugou-shounen.**" All Might said to him calmly. "**We have to analyze the results. It doesn't matter if you win or lose… What matters is that you learn from different life experiences.**" He gave him a piece of advise, but Katsuki was still having a hard time accepting defeat.

After that the teacher and Bakugou left the scene silently. However the battle training was far from over…

_To be continued..._


	7. Chapter Six: Battle Training, Part 2

**Battle Training, Part 2.**

Riku and the others returned to the monitors room. When they did Ochako and Sora were quick to receive them.

"Deku-Kun!" Ochako ran to him and gave him a hug. Izuku pretty much entered in panic in his mind as his face got burning red.

"_A girl is hugging me!" _Izuku thought as he just froze there.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She worriedly ask him as she separated, looking for any injury on his body.

Izuku snapped out of it. "I-I-I'm f-fine Uraraka-san!" He responded quickly getting his body all straight and stiff, his face was so hot that he would assume vapor would come out of it.

"Don't Ochako, he's just fine." Riku assured her with a smile. "He just had minor injuries that I healed." He added. The round-faced girl sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." She said smiling.

"You better have a good explanation for this, Riku." Sora said to him with a frown and his arms were crossed.

"Wait, Sora." Izuku said to him raising a hand. "It was my idea, Riku just did what I ask." He explained himself. "He actually wanted me to go from the beginning."

"Really?" Sora asked back and Riku and Izuku nodded in response. "Huh. Well, anyway you did great back there, Deku. And you're not hurt thanks to Riku, so I guess I can't hold it against you guys" Sora said putting his hands behind his head smiling. "But, no more reckless stunts, kay?" He said to them still smiling, but sounding more serious.

"C'mon, Sora. You're the one that does that kind of stuff all the time." Riku said back at him crossing his arms with a smirk. "So don't come at me saying that."

Sora made a raspberry, looking to the said crossing his arms with a faint blush. "I don't do that kind of stuff all the time." Sora said to him, knowing well that was a lie.

"Sure, you don't." Riku said sarcastically crossing his arms still smirking.

"Honestly, you do seem like the type of guy that jumps before thinking." Izuku said to him rubbing the back of his neck. Tenya and Ochako shrugged at him sweat dropping.

"Aw, c'mon." Sora complained. It was then that the rest of the classmates approached.

"Yo, Midoriya!" Kirishima said. "You sure have guts, man! You're manlier than you lead on" He said to him smiling.

"Honestly for a moment some of us thought that you were done for, Ribbit." Tsuyu said to the emerald boy.

"It was only thanks to Riku-kun that he made it out alive." Mina said with her hands on her hips.

"But, man. What were those mad skills of yours, Riku?" Kaminari asked him.

"Yeah, like that weird-looking sword or the barrier or when you turn into a dark orb." Hanta said to the keyblade master.

Sora gave a quick look at Riku with a worried face. "_So much for going under the radar."_ He thought looking away trying to disimulate.

"..." Riku for a moment remained quiet. "That's all part of my quirk." He outright lied. "I'm able to manifest energy and give it physical form, most of the times my sword." He explained, that part actually wasn't completely a lie.

"And why does it look like a big car key?" Sato asked him, Riku shrugged.

"Don't really know. Guess it's because I just like weapons with weird designs, like from the video games or anime." He responded always keeping a calm expression.

"Like gigantic swords or swords with triggers as handles?" Hanta asked and Riku nodded in response.

"Another part of my quirk is being able to manipulate dark energy and use it as I please." This was actually true. "I can imbue this energy into other attacks to enhance the power, create barriers or turn into orbs of darkness." Again this was true.

"And that healing ability you and Sora-kun have?" Tenya asked. Sora slightly flinched, but Riku remained calm.

"Turns out that I can use my energy as a means to heal myself or others. But it's limited in how far it goes. Deep injuries, broken bones or pierced organs are things that can't be completely heal, at most lessen the severity of the damage. It can only be used once until 15-20 seconds as healing takes a lot of energy out of me." He explained and yet again this was true. "As you can see, Deku is without a scratch as he wasn't injured too badly, I healed him."

"Sounds like a good alternative than Recovery Girl." Hanta said smiling.

"As for Sora…" Riku began looking at him and he had an expression telling him to not get him into this, but Riku's eyes were telling him to just play along. "His quirk actually isn't that far off mine. He's also able to manifest energy and shape it as he pleases, that includes creating a sword outta nowhere, but his power are more light-based than mine." He half-lied crossing his arms. "As such Sora is also able to use the same healing trick like me." He finished. Sora smiled in relief, it sounds really believable. Surely everyone would buy it.

"So in short, you both have quirks that allows you to manifest energy and manipulate it as you see it fit." Shouto resumed it, but something in his eyes were giving off the vibe that he wasn't buying it completely. "That also includes shaping it to give it elemental properties?" He asked, a really good question giving what happened yesterday.

"Yep. The more energy applied the stronger the attack." Riku replied nodding. He knew that someone like Shouto wouldn't buy it.

"You guys sure have weird quirks." Kaminari said to them.

"I know, right?" Riku shrugged in response. "Guess that was why we were recommended." He said. Sora was really glad that Riku play it cool and act natural.

"You know, that isn't too different from my quirk." Momo said to the boys.

"Oh, right." Sora said to her smiling. "You can also create stuff from out of nowhere." He said to her.

"Not out of nowhere, Sora. From nutrients." she clarified. "And I can only make inorganic stuff if I know how they are made to a molecular level." She explained even further.

"Wow! Then you must be really smart to use it." Sora said smiling impressed.

"Um. Yeah, that's right." Momo nodded to him smiling, there was a faint blush on her cheeks. For some reason she really liked to hear appreciation from him, not that she's a vain girl or stuff like that, but it just felt nice to hear it from him.

Riku noticed this and sweat dropped having a bad feeling about this.

It was then that All Might returned with Katsuki behind him looking down. Sora felt like bashing him with an Ars Arcanum, but opted not too. He could see that he was full of himself and prideful and now his pride was turned to dust, maybe it was enough for today.

"**Alright everyone time to check the results of the last match.**" All Might ordained.

A few minutes later.

"**Well, needless to say it, but… The MVP of this match was Riku-shounen!**" All Might declared. The two teams were lined up in front of the rest of the teams.

"Way to go Riku!" Sora cheered and a few others did so as well. Riku chuckled flattered. Honestly it was no surprise to anyone why he was declared the best from the match.

"**However! It wasn't just because he was the one who won the match for his team.**" All Might clarified. "**Does anyone know why is that?!**" All Might asked raising a hand up. Sora tried to not chuckle.

"Hai! All Might-sensei." Momo said raising her hand up. "That's because Riku-kun was who had the best performance on the match." She began her analysis. "Watching the battle, without a doubt that Bakugou-san acted on his own due to personal resentment. And as you said before sensei… Use long-ranged attack indoors is nonsensical." She explained as Katsuki remained silent looking down letting that sink in. "As for Iida-san, despite clearing the room and keeping vigilant for the weapon, he was caught off guard and sadly didn't contribute much to the match. So in short the reason was because he was thrown to the sidelines." She continued. Tenya bowed down in shame.

"I regret it and I'm ashamed…" Tenya said keeping his head down, Izuku gave him pats on the back trying to cheer him up.

"Now onto Midoriya-san…" Momo resumed. "Despite his good performance and quick thinking, Midoriya-san's actions were extremely risky and reckless. If it weren't for Riku-kun he would have ended up with serious injuries." She explained. Izuku looked down, he was aware that his plan was too risky and if it weren't for Riku, things would end badly for him. "Riku-kun was the one who acted best since the start of the match. He defended his partner from Bakugou-san's attack. He was able to look out for the weapon and recover it in a quick and efficient way." She continued her analysis. "However, his performance did come without flaws. It's clear that Riku-kun was better cut out for combat and thus it should have been a better strategy for him to distract Bakugou-san and leave Midoriya-san to look for the weapon as a safer method. But, of course he displayed good sense of partnership as he pushed Midoriya-san out of harm's way and when he perceived danger he was willing to go look for him, a good hero must always be on the look out for others including fellow heroes." She concluded her explanation leaving even All Might silenced for a moment.

"_She said more than expected." _All Might thought surprised of how Momo spoke. "**W-well, it's clear that everyone had room to improve and that Riku-shounen might need to better his judgment… But, it's correct!**" All Might gave her a thumbs up smiling sheepishly.

"Learning starts with the basics. We have to focus our energies on that. Otherwise we will never be part of the top heroes." Momo said in a professional manner.

"Wow! You sure are smart Momo-chan." Sora said impressed with her knowledge, hearing him praise her again made her smile with a faint blush again, it just felt nice to be appreciated by him. "Honestly I just thought because Riku is just awesome." Sora added rubbing the back of his head with a grin. The rest of the classmates just looked at her in awe. She wasn't just a pretty girl, she was extremely smart.

"Good point, Momo and I accept it." Riku said to her, it called everyone's attention. "However, there's something I wanna make clear." He began. "Actually, at the beginning I did intend to distract Katsuki and have Deku go for the weapon, but he in fact asked me to go for the weapon and let him take care of Katsuki. I was aware that it was a risky move and that I should have said no on the spot, but I just couldn't do…" He continued. "Deku wanted to prove himself that he belongs here just like the rest of us and I wanted to respect his choice and I believed that he would be able to do it." He continued with a determined frown, Izuku, Sora and All Might looked at him with joy. "I accept the responsibilities and the consequences of my decision, but I don't regret it." He continued making a determined nod. "It was thanks to him that I could go look for the weapon without any problems, so don't think it was all thanks to me. We won together and if we lose, we lose together. That's what teams are supposed to be." He concluded his speech.

Everyone was speechless, until suddenly Tenya started to applause with his hands above his head. "Bravo! Riku-kun, Bravo! You're an inspiration for us all!" He shouted moved by the silver keyblade master. Riku was taken aback by this, he was gonna tell him to stop, but then everyone (Minus Katsuki.) applauded at him smiling. He sure wasn't expecting this.

All Might laughed merrily. "**Spoken like a true hero!**" He said with pride giving him a pat on the back.

"It wasn't that big of a deal…" Riku said slightly embarrassed with a faint blush.

"Don't be humble, bro!" Eijiro told him with a grin while applauding. "You're a great example of what men or people in general must strive to be!." He continued as hyped as ever.

"Yeah Riku, it shows how great of a person you are in the eyes of everyone." Sora said to him smiling brightly. Riku chuckled as he rubbed his check with his left hand.

"Thanks, I guess." Riku thanked smiling as he shrugged. Everyone just realized that he might look and sound edgy, but the guy has a heart of silver and maybe a bit of Tsundere attitude.

"**Well then, we'll change location for the second match.**" All Might declared to the students. "**For now reflect on what we discussed.**" He told them.

"Hai!" The students said in unison. Meanwhile, Katsuki just kept looking down still trying to understand what happened.

A few minutes later.

"**Alright time to decide the contenders for next match!**" All Might declared. "**And the teams that will face each other will be…**" He introduced his hands into the black and white ballot boxes. "**These two!**" He said taking another two spheres with the letter C and B. "**The hero team will be Team B and the villains team will be Team C.**" He explained.

Sora groaned under his breath, he never liked to play the bad guy. "Wait… That means that we'll be up against…" Sora realized something and looked to his right and found Shouto alongside Mezou, Shouto was glaring at him with the same monotone expression. His team will be up against theirs. Momo seemed unnerved at this.

"**Both teams must go to the battle building B, the villain team must set up first.**" All Might said to the two teams. The four teens nodded in understanding.

"Hey, Sora good luck!" Izuku wished him good luck smiling.

"You can do it!" Ochako did the same. Tenya gave him a thumb up.

"Go get 'em, bro!" Eijiro cheered him.

"You'll be up against Shouto, be careful." Riku warned him, both keybladers knew what Todoroki could do. Sora nodded in understanding.

"Thanks guys." Sora thanked them smiling to his friends.

"Sora-kun, let's go." Momo said to her partner. "Let's do our best." She said with a smile, trying to sound determined, despite being nervous, with Sora she felt better. Sora nodded at her smiling and the two of them started to walk out.

* * *

After All Might told them to not fear of holding back and try to get into the mindset of a villain. Team C entered the battle building B, a four-story building, but not before Sora and Shouto exchanged stares. Despite the half-teen's blank face, his eyes were trying to penetrate inside of Sora, as wanting to look directly at his heart. Sora knew it, Shouto was looking forward for this. Despite consideration of Shouto as a friend, he found him a bit unsettling, if not for his unexpressiness, then for the left side of his body was covered by ice, though he looks cool, like a cyborg or something The duo set up at the top floor.

If Sora didn't already prove that he has a will stronger than the hardest metal, then he did so right now, since he was fighting back with all his mental strength the hormonal impulse of looking at Momo from below the neck. He isn't no one to tell her what to do or censor her and sure she must have her reasons, but her outfit is just too revealing! It's almost like she's not wearing anything at all! Sora isn't emotionally ready for this kind of exposition yet! Or rather he wants to make sure he doesn't become a pervert by keeping his innocence and pure thoughts for a while longer. "_Now that I think about it… Kairi does have a tendency of using short shorts or short skirts… She does have nice legs, and why the heck am I thinking about this?! Stupid teenager hormones!" _He mentally punched himself for thinking that. Sora is still a 15-years old boy after all, not even him is an exception of this side of human nature. Sora's acting didn't go unnoticed, Momo was aware that he was trying to be polite with her and she really appreciated the gesture of not being indecent. She was aware that her choice of costume was...questionable, sure it made sense given how her quirk works, but not everyone would understand this and call her names. She was glad that Sora wasn't like other boys that just follows their hormones, no he's different, she could see it his way of trying to keep his eyes on her face and not dare to look below or the faint blush on his face, subtle hints that she could still pick up. She was happy that Sora is such a pure ray of sunshine while Sora kept having pure thoughts. Honestly the poor boy wasn't sure if it was harder fighting off evil villains like Xehanort or fighting his hormones.

The duo entered a room in which they found the replica of a nuclear bomb made of paper mache.

"I know this is just a training, but still I just don't like to pretend to be a villain, you know?" Momo said to Sora as she looked at the weapon before looking back at him and found him pacing around with his hands behind his back, he seemed to be trying to mutter something while making weird moves with his hands. "Um Sora-kun? What are you doing?" She asked him a bit weirded out

"Huh? Oh. Well I was just trying to get into the mind of a villain" He explained. He thought that maybe he could try to come up with something if he imitated Xehanort's mannerism. "*Sigh* But I have nothing." He said as he crossed his arms in frustration. "I just can't imitate to be a bad guy. Look at me, I'm a good guy!" He said signaling his entire body and yeah, the boy has no evil bones in his body.

"It's fine Sora-kun." She said to him with an understanding smile. "Maybe we should just try to see this as a game." Momo suggested.

"I guess you're right." Sora replied with a shrug. Pretty much this was a game so seeing this training as such is better than nothing.

"Anyway, we have only five minutes to think up our strategy." Momo said to him and Sora nodded in understanding. "To win this match we must either protect this weapon for 15 minutes or capture the heroes." She reminded him and Sora nodded in understanding once more.

"I'm not much of making plans, honestly I'm more of improvising and following my heart. Honestly that never failed me." Sora said to her rubbing his cheek. It was true that Sora was more of acting upon how he feels before thinking it and that for some reason following his heart always lead him in the right path, it was almost like if luck or fate were always on his side. "But I guess that won't be a good idea this time, so I'm all ears for any ideas" Sora said to her smiling putting his hands behind his head.

"Hmmm." She cupped her chin thinking for a few moments. "I think to form our strategy we should try to predict what our opponents will do." She explained.

"Oh, I get it, so we can be ready." Sora smiled understanding where she was going. "Good idea." He said to her smiling and she nodded in gratitude. "Hmmm." Sora got into his thinking position. "Well, that Mezou guy's quirk is to use his tentacles to replicate other parts of his body, right?" He thought remembering the multi-armed teen's quirk. Momo nodded in understanding.

"Shoji-san, most likely, can be capable of using these tentacles to enhance his sense, he might be able to tell where we're even standing." Momo deduced.

"His quirk is pretty useful, but a little gross." Sora commented. "But, I don't need to be a tactician to know that the real problem will be Shouto." Sora said to her with concern.

"Yes. Todoroki-san's quirk is very powerful. Without a doubt he will freeze the whole place up, rendering us imobile and getting to the weapon easier." Momo said with concern as well.

"Don't worry about it Momo-chan." He eased her with a smile on his face. "Everything will be just fine as long as we work together." He added putting a hand on her shoulder.

Momo nodded smiling back at him. "Alright then, we have no time to lose." Momo said with determination in her eyes still smiling at Sora and he nodded back at her. The two of them spent the remaining minutes getting ready as fast as they could before the match started.

Back at the monitors room.

"**Well then, the second match of battle training in teams, starts!**" All Might declared while having a paperweight and a pen.

Riku was watching along with his classmates. He was hoping that Sora could win this one, but knowing what Shouto is capable of he knew it wouldn't be easy.

Back at the match.

Shoji was inside the building and opened his tentacles and created four ears in each of them trying to catch any sound from inside. Shouto entered the building and approached his partner.

Mezou created a mouth in one of his tentacles to talk to Shouto. "The two of them are in a room on the fourth floor." Shoji said to him. "Are they both planning to remain close to the weapon? Or it might be a trap?" He asked with another mouth.

"Go outside." Shouto ordered with a calm voice and Shoji looked at him confused. "It'll get dangerous." He added while walking forward. "I'm sure that they'll try to force a defensive battle…" He said raising his right hand and cold vapor came out from it. He then proceeded to touch a wall making ice appear on it while at the same time making ice appear on the ground with his right foot. "But I don't care." He coldly said as the ice extended to great speeds through the building forcing Mezou to run out through the door only for him to witness how the entire building was encased in ice even outside much to his shock.

Back at the monitors room.

Most of the students were shivering from the cold that could be felt, even All Might was.

"Dude! How aren't you shivering?!" Denki asked Riku who didn't even looked bothered by the cold.

Riku responded shrugging. "They don't seem to mind the cold either." He pointed at Tenya, Fumikage and Katsuki who weren't trembling either. Riku barely felt the decreasing temperature thanks to his resistance to temperature changes, maybe the others have something like that or they are just ignoring it.

"T-t-that's really manly." Eijiro said smiling while still trying to keep his warmth. He'll need to better his resistance to temperatures down the line.

Back at the match.

While Mezou waited outside. Shouto walked calmly through the frozen hallway towards the 4th floor. "_I have to be a bit more cautious. Sora could be a trouble, but if his forte is movement then the extremely low temperature and the ice will render him almost immobile, so he won't be a worry. Still one can never be too careful, if Riku's word is to be trusted then all the more reason for me to expect the unexpected."_ Shouto thought while walking. Even if he left Sora and Yaoyorozu frozen, there's still the chance that Sora could break free if he could manipulate his 'energy' to create... fire and escape. Honestly that quirk of his and Riku's sounds just too similar and just have such a way of being utilized that sounds too convenient, there was something off about it that just doesn't add up to him, at least with him he has a dual power quirk, but them? They seem to have just an ample extend of uses. No matter, there's no point in thinking about this now, down the road he will look up into this.

It was then that he heard something and he quickly turned around only to receive a strong hit on the forehead breaking the ice on the left side of his face. Turns out it was Sora who somehow quickly got to him and surprised him from behind. Wasting no time Sora delivered a backflip kick right on Shouto's jaw sending him against the ceiling, but Sora didn't stop there and he made an Air Slide tackling Shouto against a nearby wall.

Back at the monitors room.

The teacher and students and even Riku were impressed with Sora.

"Way to go bro! Show him what an ace can do!" Kirishima cheered before shivering again. "Cold. Cold. Cold." He rubbed his arms trying to preserve his warmth.

"That Todoroki guy is too strong!" Denki said out of sheer impress. "But, man Sora is also too strong!" He added even more impressed with Sora.

"A-amazing! It's like he's not even feeling the cold!" Izuku said impressed as well.

"You can say that the cold doesn't bother him either." Riku said with a proud smile. "But it's not over just yet." Riku changed to a more serious tone.

Back at the fight.

Sora was quick in taking out his capture tape, but it was then he looked down noticed icicles coming from the ground. Sora was quick to jump back to dodge it.

Shouto opened his eyes and glared at Sora with the same blank face, he breathed out cold vapor before talking. "Nice try." He said to him. "Somehow I just knew this would happen. I would like to know how you escaped my ice." He said to him, underneath the calm face Shouto was actually surprised that Sora did escaped, more over didn't even looked affected by the extremely low temperature.

"Welp, the cold doesn't bother me anyway." Sora said smiling with confidence to him. Visiting Arendale really paid off as he now could resist this kind of low temperatures with no trouble. Sora knew that fighting him in a closed space like this might be a bit of trouble and he doesn't have too much room to move freely in terms of verticality, but he still has his Flowmotion to move around quickly. Now Sora just has to either drag on the fight or find the perfect chance to capture him.

Shouto glared at him with seriousness in his eyes and then more icicles appeared from the ground towards Sora. The boy quickly reacted summoning his keyblade. "Firaga!" He casted three firaga balls that evaporated the ice without much issue. Shouto and almost everyone back at the monitors room were surprised by this action.

"So that's how you did it, huh?" Shouto said keeping his composure. "Either way you must have a limit." He said to him before sending more ice towards him.

"Aw yeah?!" Sora said having a smile on his face before charging forward, much to Shouto's shock. "You have a limit too!" He shouted before quickling slashing through the ice with ease. Needless to say that Shouto was shocked that Sora could just break through the ice that easily. In response he sent bigger icicles at him, but Sora kept pressing on until he was just centimeters near him. Shouto rose an ice wall to defend himself, but Sora just slashed through it. Sora tried to do an overhead slash at him, but Shouto quickly dodged it with a roll.

At the monitors room everyone was impressed with Sora's power. Izuku was amazed while Katsuki was shocked, not only because of Shouto, but for Sora too.

Back at the fight, Shouto stood up again panting a bit. He wasn't expecting someone to be able to break through his ice like nothing. "I underestimated you, Sora." Shouto said to him. "It won't happen again." He added having a serious look on his eyes.

Sora got into battle stance ready to fight back anything that Shouto throw at him.

Meanwhile outside.

Momo was looking behind the corner and found Shoji right in front of the door still dumbfounded. As expected, thankfully Sora was fast enough to put microphones around the hallways and entrance, they got to know that Shoji was outside. Thanks to Sora they both managed to quickly escape the ice as soon as it hit them using a fire power out of his sword, she got out through a back window with Sora's help, he was such a gentleman in her opinion. While Sora kept Todoroki busy, she would deal with Shoji and capture him, good thing she ate well at lunch today, she just knew it would be useful.

Shoji was staring at the frozen building, but then he heard something coming from the ground and just when he looked down and a poof of smoke appeared and before he knew it, he felt a sudden shockwave hit him on his back and collapsed on the ground. Momo threw a smoke bomb at him to confuse him and then she quickly got near him to use a shockwave gun to stun him, she then used her capture tape to wrap his right wrist.

"Captured." She declared with a proud smile.

Back at the monitors room.

"**Shoji-shounen has been captured!**" All Might declared, some students were impressed with Momo and her way to handle the situation.

"Heh. It was a good plan. While Sora kept Shouto busy, Momo would capture Mezou while distracted." Riku said smiling.

"Yes. While I think it was her plan, she and Sora-kun executed it without flaws." Tenya said cupping his chin. "But it was able to work out with Sora, he got them both out of the ice after all." He added.

"Sora does know how to work in team, huh?" Izuku said smiling.

Riku nodded in response. "Sora's at his best when he works with others." He said smiling.

Back at the fight.

Shouto tried to stop Sora with more icicles, but he kept slashing through them or throwing fireballs at him. Both of them heard All Might's declaration which took Todoroki by surprise and Sora smiled brightly.

"So that was your plan, right?" Shouto said to him calmly having figured out what happened. Sora chuckled with a confident look in his eyes. "Well done. You caught me by surprise." He congratulated him. "But you know it'll take you more than that to defeat me." He said to him with a frown, he looked more serious now. However Shouto realized that he now has a problem, he has to immobilize Sora long enough for him to look for the weapon and win, but that was easier said than done. Sora would either try to capture him or drag on the fight until time runs out. Shouto had to be quick.

The half-teen touched a wall and suddenly icicles from the ground, the walls and even the ceiling burst forth at Sora. Big icy spikes were coming quickly at Sora, the keyblader in response started to run back as he cast Firaga several times trying to drive back lots of ice, he shot quickly making a dense mist blocking his sight.

It was then that a huge pillar of ice dashed at him and Sora quickly jumped to evade it, little that he knew was that the ice extended and managed to grab Sora's left foot, Sora was about to smash the ice when suddenly Shouto came out of the mist and grab him by the right arm, immediately starting to freeze the right side of his body.

At the monitors room.

The students were shocked by this, except for Riku, he knew that Shouto would need to do more than that if he wants to stop Sora.

Back at fight.

The ice was quickly spreading through Sora's right arm towards his torso. However, before it could get any worse, Sora tried to kick Shouto with his right leg and Shouto jumped backwards and before he could approach again, Sora broke the ice on his right arm and then his left foot, much to Shouto's shock.

Sora jumped at Shouto, but he responded by sending another pillar that Sora cut through with multiples slashes to get to Shouto and the half-teen tried to take advantage of the opening Sora had via a punch with his right hand, but somehow he just vanished in front of his eyes.

"Behind you!" Sora shouted and from behind he received a hard hit on the back sending him flying, forcing him to stop creating an ice wall to catch him. Sora used his reversal technique and appeared behind Shouto to attack him with his keyblade.

Shouto stood up again now having a more pronounced frown. "Okay, you're starting to annoy me now." He said having an aloof tone, Sora could see that Shouto was getting frustrated.

The dual-haired boy slammed his right hand on the ground and big ice spikes came out of the ground and from the walls. The spikes came at such a speed that it forced Sora to dash away. Shouto took this chance to turn around and run while touching the wall with his right hand. If Sora can break through the ice, then Shouto would need to keep creating obstacles between him and Sora. Sora was fast, but he could only go so far, though Shouto admitted that relying on this tactic may be a little cowardly. In an open space he might have better fighting conditions.

All that Shouto had to do was find the weapon and he would win. However, while he kept running, the ground below him crumbled and he fell through the floor into the 3rd floor. Did his ice damage the structure of the building making it fragile? No, something else happened. Shouto was getting up when suddenly something grabbed him from the left arm. It was Sora that did this, he quickly made a hole in the upper floor to escape the ice and he used a Firaga to damage the ceiling for Shouto to fall from it, preventing him from getting any closer from the weapon and now the keyblade wielder took the chance to grab him from the left arm. Sora realized that the ice comes from the right side so he knew that grabbing him on this side would be a good idea. Sora lifted Shouto with great strength and threw him over the shoulder towards the staircase, making him roll over the steps before hitting the wall.

Back at the monitors room.

The students and All Might were in awe from the high skill of Sora. He was dominating the fight and without a single injury on him. They know it now, Sora was on a whole other level, even for Shouto Todoroki.

Izuku and Riku smiled that Sora used the same moved as the greenette.

"Wow! Sora-kun is super strong!" Mina shouted excitedly.

"He's making Todoroki look like a wimp!" Denki was in shock.

Katsuki looked in shock at how Sora was fighting and he just couldn't believe it. He clenched his teeth and fists out of frustration.

"_Sora noticed it too, that Shouto's weak point, is that he relies on his quirk, thus making him a middle to long range fighter. As a consequence he isn't much of a close-ranged fighter. His ice comes from the right side being a good idea to grab him from it, but then…_" Riku thought analyzing the fight, but something was off with Shouto.

Back at the fight.

Shouto rose up again holding on his left arm that was now exposed due to the ice on it shattering. He was panting, feeling his back, his left arm in pain. He looked up at Sora with a deep frown. That was it, he forced him to take more drastic measures.

Shouto roared with anger and in a matter of seconds a huge pillar of ice was created from the ground, flying at high speeds at Sora, due to the almost point black distance and how quick it happened Sora couldn't dodge, hitting him directly and pushing him through several walls until it stopped leaving Sora with ice over his limbs.

Back at the monitors room.

Students gasped in shock, even Riku.

"Sora!" Izuku, Ochako and Tenya shouted at the same time. Riku just stared with his eyes widened.

"No way…" Eijiro said shocked looking at Sora trapped in ice.

"So did he lose?" Sero said shocked as well.

"No…" Riku said with a grave tone. "You don't know Sora, once his heart and mind are made up, nothing stands in his way, being turned into a popsicle won't stop him." Riku said absoluteness in his voice.

Back at the fight.

Shouto used his left hand to melt the ice enough to not undo all of it. He quickly got to Sora, who was shivering inside his ice bind. The spiky brunette opened his right eye and found Shouto in front of him holding his capture tape.

"I admit it, Sora." Shouto said to him with his monotonous tone. "You sure gave me a lot of trouble, you were a good opponent, no one pushed me this far before." He acknowledged his skill and prowess. "But I'm sorry." He started to walk towards him. "The difference in level is too great." He was going to wrap his tape around Sora and go after the weapon, he might have not much time left, but he could still win if he makes haste.

Sora tried to move, but he felt his limbs freezing and aching. "You can move all you want, but I don't think you could fight with your limbs torn off from your body." Shouto said keeping his serene expression, he was a couple of steps of reaching Sora. Sora was in a pinch.

Sora underestimated him and lowered his guard and he was about to lose, but… "_...I'm not finished yet!" _Sora looked at Shouto with determination and burning will in his eyes. Sora can still got out of this, he just had to focus his strength for a few seconds and... "Firaga!" He shouted conjuring three huge orbs of fire that circled around him. The heat quickly made him able to escape while Shouto took a few steps back.

The dual-haired teen tried to attack him with ice from his feet again, but Sora quickly dodged it by stepping to the side and aimed his keyblade at him "Firaza!" Sora conjured a Firaza spell and shot it at Shouto who quickly protected himself from the attack with a wall of ice, but the intensity of the spell was such that it shattered the ice when coming into contact with an explosion sending Shouto backwards and pushing Sora to the wall, but he used the momentum to use Flowmotion to bounce off and dash at him.

Shouto rolled over feeling his right arm freezing, he was getting to his limit. And to make things worse Sora quickly dashed at him out of the poof of smoke surrounded in a light red-orange aura. It was like time slowed in that moment and Shouto looked at how Sora brought back his blade with both hands ready to do a horizontal slash. Shouto reacted raising his left arm in a defensive way and without realizing it flames came out of them, much to his own shock.

Sora saw this and quickly reacted by aiming his keyblade at him "Aeroga!" He casted a powerful blast of air that pushed Shouto even further back while extinguishing his flames. Sora landed on the ground rolling and quickly getting up. "_Phew that was close." _He thought wiping his forehead. "_So his left side can create fire, huh? I knew that would be the case, but then wouldn't it make more sense for him to use it from the start? Now there would surely be trouble for me and Momo-chan, but he just didn't. Why's that?" _He thought realizing that from the start he could have used his fireside, Sora then noticed that Shouto's right side was shivering. "_So he can only create so much ice before his body starts to freeze, eh? But again if his other side heats up then the limit would be nullified. Is he holding back on purpose?" _Sora sometimes could be called a dumb or naive person, but by no means is he really stupid, just a little slow. He quickly realized that Shouto might be not giving his all and it intrigued Sora.

Shouto stood up slowly while he looked at his left hand with shock. "_My left… What did I just do…?" _He thought still in shock. Sora just kept throwing fire at him, just fire… and now he forced him to use his left ...? "_I'm supposed to not use it to attack. I'm supposed to have made up my mind, but it overcame me…" _He thought clenching his hand into a fist. He couldn't do that or else… "_Just what is Sora…?"_ He looked up only to find Sora centimeters away from him.

Sora took that chance that Shouto was distracted to use his final attack on him. He dashed at him and when he realized it, it was too late. Sora readied his right fist and punched him in the stomach with an uppercut with great strength. "_Stun Impact!"_ He launched his classic move sending out a stunning wave out of his body the moment his fist came into contact to paralyzed Shouto without injuring him too much. Adding the strength of his uppercut the attack sent Shouto against the ceiling before falling to the ground.

Shouto lied on the floor with his body making tiny jumps, but he couldn't move and his head was feeling dizzy and spinning._ "Did I lose...?"_

"_Now's my chance!"_ Sora rushed quickly and took out his capture tape and wrap it around Shouto's left wrist. "Captured!" He declared with a big grin.

"_**Todoroki-shounen has been captured! Villain team wins!**_" All Might declared.

Outside the building.

Momo smiled brightly while Shoji was in shock. Some minutes after being captured Shoji recovered and just laid seated on the ground while Momo waited for Sora somewhat anguished.

"Incredible…" It was all Shoji could say out of sheer amazement and shock. With the great power that Todoroki had, he still lost to Sora.

It was then that Sora came out of the building while holding Shouto from his left arm and right hip.

"Sora-kun!" Momo happily approached him. "You did it!" She said to him smiling.

"We did it, Momo-chan." Sora smiled warmly at her. "We're a team after all." He added while raising a hand up and she nodded and gave him a high five.

Shouto was still dizzy, but he slowly felt that he could move again. He had to give it to Sora, he didn't had to carry him out of the building, but he still did it. He's not just a powerful opponent, but also one with such a sporty attitude for him to help out his defeated opponent. Sora is something else entirely. He and Riku aren't like anything else he has ever seen. They weren't 'normal'.

"Sora." Shouto called his attention and the boy looked at him. "You can put me down, I can walk." He said to him.

"Oh okay." Sora replied. That sure brought back memories from the end of his second journey with Riku. Heck, he even said an almost one to one line. Sora carefully let go of Shouto, the icy-hot boy almost stumbled but he held on to his knees, Sora tried to help him up, but he signaled him that he could do it alone and he stood up straight.

"Congratulations, both of you." Mezou said to them with a nod. "You caught me by surprise Yaoyorozu-san and you Sora-san were more powerful than anticipated."

"Thanks Mezou." Sora thanked him smiling and Momo nodded in gratitude. Shouto just stared at his left hand for a moment before looking at Sora. "Hey Shouto, no hard feelings?" He friendly asked him. Shouto took a few seconds to respond, he wasn't mad with Sora, he was just too nice and friendly, maybe too much for his own good. Rather he was intrigued and impressed with him.

"No hard feelings." He responded shaking his head in denial. "You were a worthy opponent and I respectfully I accept my defeat and congratulate you." He added with a nod. He was still surprised that he actually lost, but he accepts it, the only thing that was bothering him was about his left side.

Sora smiled to him and extended his right hand to him. "Good fight." Sora said to him keeping the expression. Shouto stared at him briefly before shaking hands.

"Good fight." He said to him, honestly Sora made him feel exhilarated during their fight and honestly a part of him enjoyed the feeling of going toe to toe with an opponent, in contrast of always having it easy that was getting boring. It was a nice change. "But I won't lose next time." He said with a small smile on his face, something he usually doesn't do. He looked forward to fight Sora again and even Riku in the future.

Sora chuckled at him as they let go of their of their hands. Shouto looked confused for a moment. "Sorry, it's just that is the first time I've seen you smile." Sora explained smiling.

"Oh." Todoroki uttered. "That's something good, right?"

"Yeah, because we're friends." Sora smiled brightly at him while putting his hands behind his head. Shouto gave him another barely noticeable smile, it felt nice to have someone as nice as him around.

* * *

Meanwhile at the monitors room after All Might's declaration.

"A-amazing!" Sato said impressed.

"Sora and Todoroki are monsters…" Denki said somewhat scared. "Just what the heck are those quirks of theirs?" He questioned with a wavering smile.

"As expected from those accepted by recommendation." Tsuyu said also impressed.

"I knew that my bro Sora wouldn't fail!" Eijiro cheered. "For no reason he and Riku are the aces of 1-A!"

Tenya, Izuku and Ochako also cheered for Sora and Momo's victory while Riku looked at them smiling. "_Heh. You did it again, Sora." _Riku thought with a proud smile.

"**Well, let's analyze the second match.**" All Might said to his students. "**Later the third match will start.**" He continued with enthusiasm.

"Hai!" The students said in unison.

Katsuki looked down while biting his lower lip out of frustration. He just couldn't believe the power of the half and half bastard and the shitty Deku 2.0.

Later the teams from the second match returned. Sora received many praises from his classmates and Sora sheepishly thanked them and said that it was working in a team. The students again thought that the boy was being too humble.

All Might named Sora and Momo the MVPs of the match, for their good work in team and execution of her plan. Momo was praised for her intelligence and Sora was praised for his work in a team and high skill and power. Shouto also received praised for his power and good tactics, but was criticized for his overconfidence of his own quirk and Mezou was criticized. These were some of the comments that Riku, Tenya and Izuku made.

However, there was something that piqued the interest of some in regards of Shouto Todoroki. Sora wasn't the only one that noticed the way that the dual-quirk user refused to use his left side for combat even if he could. However, it just flew over the heads of some, others just thought that he wasn't as good with fire as with ice, but some accurately concluded that he was able to use his fireside with ease, just that he didn't want to use it, namely Katsuki, Riku and Izuku. Although it was all speculation from them, but this sparked interest in the inheritor of One for All and the young keyblade master, mostly for the latter, it drew in a familiar feeling.

The rest of the matches flew by. Some teams playing heroes and others playing villains, but they all decided to do their best feeling inspired by the keybladers and their teammates that worked hard and all and all they did pretty well and cooperated with their partners pretty well.

All Might watched with joy for the promising next generation that he'll proudly help raise.

* * *

The Battle Training was done and all of the heroes in training were gathered in front of All Might at the exit of the area.

"**Good job!**" All Might congratulated them. "**It's a pleasure to see that no one came out injured!**" For that he was thankful to the young keyblade hero, he was relieved and happy to know that those two youths took their task seriously, he made a mental note to tell Tsukauchi to thank them on his behalf, to keep up appearances. "**But I must admit it! You all did pretty well considering this was your first training!**" All Might said with happiness giving his students a thumbs-up.

"Having a class so optimistic after Aizawa-sensei's…" Tsuyu started raising her hand. "It feels a little weird…" She finished rubbing her cheek with a subtle yet apparent sheepish smile. Many students nodded in agreement.

"**Here in U.A. we have the freedom to make the classes!**" All Might replied raising his arms above his head. "**Well then. Class dismissed! Change and return… To the classroom!**" And so the no.1 hero left at breakneck speeds leaving mildly strong winds behind.

"All Might is amazing!" Denki said excited.

"Why he was so hurried?" Mashirao asked. However, the emerald boy and the otherworldly teens knew why exactly.

While All Might ran as fast as he could before time ran out for him, he looked back and saw Katsuki that was looking down and he was like that after through most of the training. He knew the boy was full of pride, there's nothing more fragile than a heart like that. All Might must give him advice later after he rested for a bit as sadly time is barely enough for him now…

* * *

After a quick change back to their uniforms, the teens made their way back to their classroom. Some chatting normal things or their training, but the talk of the town was the so-called 'Aces of 1-A' and of course Midoriya's performance. Some of the teens like Eijiro, Mina and Hanta praised him for going toe to toe with Bakugou, something that the latter could hear, but didn't react. Izuku was sure overwhelmed by this much attention at once.

"...I-i-it wasn't t-that big of a deal!" Izuku replied with a deep blush embarrassed.

Sora chuckled and surrounded him with his right arm. "Sure it was Deku, you did great and you should feel proud about it." Sora said with a warm smile.

"Look who says it, Mr too-humble." Riku said in a joking tone smirking.

"Hey!" Sora played along smiling at him.

"Honestly Sora, you sure tend to put yourself at last place." Hanta said to him rubbing the back of his neck. "Not that is bad at all, it's pretty great, but…" He continued but didn't know how to finish his line.

"Bro, don't you think you're a little too humble, too good?" Eijiro asked him scratching the back of his head. "I mean you and Riku sure are prime examples of a man that I'm dead set to follow, but dude you downplay yourself a little." He clarified.

"I'm not following you." Sora didn't got what they meant.

"Ahem. Sora-kun, I think what Sero-kun and Kirishima-kun meant is that you're a little too nice for your own good." Tenya explained to him, Sora blinked twice not understanding.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sora asked confused.

"Not at all Sora-san, but remember that heroes are still humans with needs and wishes." Ojiro said to him. "So it's okay for thinking of yourself and what your want as long as it doesn't make you selfish." He said smiling. Sora nodded smiling, looking back he was maybe a bit too nice at times, but now that he's more experienced he will be more careful and he was grateful for the reminder that he's still a human with wishes and needs, it's okay to think of himself first, but it just felt nice to be there for others.

"Thanks for the tip." Sora thanked smiling.

"But man, you both sure made quite the number with your mad skills there." Sero said smiling to the keyblade wielders.

"C'mon guys, you've been saying that for almost the whole time." Riku said crossing his arms feeling a bit sheepish, though he didn't show it.

"But dude! You just were that awesome!" Eijiro said hyped as usual.

"Yeah! Riku-kun was like super sneaky." Mina joined the conversation happily.

"And Sora-kun was like: Kyaa! And Haiya!" Tooru joined in as well making impression of swords plays, thankfully she was wearing a jacket to see her arms.

"Yeah they were!" Denki said with a somewhat forced smiled. "Of course they were the best, the coolest around!" He added with a forced tone. "Especially you Sora." He nudged at Sora.

"You okay Denki?" Sora asked feeling weirded out.

"I think he's just afraid of you Sora." Riku said smirking at the electric boy.

"Whaaa! Nah, not at all." He waved it off with a wavering smile. "After all, we're good friends, right Sora? You like to make friends, right?" Denki rubbed his back hoping to be on his good side, otherwise he could end up worse than Todoroki, way worse.

"Uuh, sure?" Sora was feeling a little creeped out. "As long as you're a nice guy, I don't see the trouble." Sora sweat dropped at him smiling. Denki sighed in relief before nodding at him with a natural smile.

"With me though, you're on thin ice." Riku said to him with a serious expression and Denki looked at him with widened eyes and a frozen smile and a subtle tremble.

"R-right…" He said to him with a wavering smile.

"Ribbit Ribbit. Can you show us your swords?" Tsuyu said sounding a little eager, maybe.

"Yeah, they're oddly cool!" Ochako said smiling.

"Uh." Sora and Riku stared at each other.

"Please guys." Izuku insisted.

"Usually we shouldn't use our quirks outside the designated areas, but I too am curious." Tenya said cupping his chin.

Sora and Riku just stared at each other before shrugging. The boy summoned their keyblades for their classmates to see.

"Whoa…" Some said.

"Sora's looks like a classic key." Izuku said smiling with sparkles in his eyes. "And Riku's looks more akin to that of a car." He added, the otaku inside of him was begging to take notes right now.

"You guys must have a knack for the absurd or fantasy for giving your weapons such forms." Sato said to the boys.

"But, hey they're cool in their own weird way." Eijiro said smiling.

"I wonder what kind of keyhole would those things fit in." Tooru said thinking out loud.

"Maybe giant ones!" Mina said with a big grin, then some of the classmates started to laugh at the joke and Sora and Riku joined in too. It felt nice to be surrounded by friends again, it wasn't the same, but it still was nice.

"Their blades seemed to also channel other skills of their, or at least in Sora's case. Would that be because the weapons are extensions of themselves? Riku's says his quirk isn't too far off from his. Sora's sword seemed to cut through solid material with ease, but against opponents it seemed to function like a bat, on that note the key-shaped swords seems to lack edges to were to cut from, does the 'energy projection' has some sort of way of projecting invisible edges that adjust depending on the situation? If so…" Izuku was muttering fast, but loud enough for Sora and a few others to hear him.

"Uh, Deku?" Sora called him snapping him out of his habit. "Were you muttering?" He asked.

"Oh! Aah… sorry, sometimes I do that when I see awesome quirks like yours." Izuku apologized. He was still gonna put that in his notebook, though.

"It's okay. I think out loud too." Sora said smiling to him.

"_Deku's sure pretty smart, with an intuition like that, he will get far."_ Riku thought smiling, though he hoped he wouldn't indulge too much on him and Sora, someone like him wouldn't take that long to figure out their secret.

It was then that the students returned to the classroom and when they entered it was empty, only with a writing on the board saying : You're free for today.

"I think Aizawa-sensei will let us go early today, huh?" Sora said scratching the back of his head. The sun was barely setting, but their homeroom teacher just let them off the hook for today. It was oddly nice for him, but like the saying goes: The gift horse is not fang.

The teens decided to stay for a while longer to analyze the results among themselves and discuss.

Through the whole way to the classroom, Katsuki remained quiet, and behind listening to the conversations of his classmates, still hanging his head low.

Shouto was nearer to them, but didn't approached, nor say a word. He was looking at Sora and then his left hand and brought it to his scared out.

The students got inside the room and just scattered a bit to talk in groups.

Kyouka was with the other girls, but didn't talk too much, her eyes were mostly focused on Riku. She couldn't stop thinking of how cool he looked in his costume or how awesome he was. But, most importantly, he might look edgy, a typical loner renegade, but he had a caring soul, he was a good person. She smiled thinking about all of this, she was blushing looking at him talking with Midoriya, Iida and Sora.

"Jirou-san?" Yaoyorozu snapped her out of her daydream. "You okay? You're a little red." She said with concern.

"Um. Y-yeah I'm fine." She replied crossing her arms pretending to be tough and play it cool. "I'm just a bit heated, that's all." She lied in a somewhat tsundere way.

"Girl, you seemed over the cloud for a bit." Ashido said to her putting her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't." The rocker girl looked to the side with a slight aloof tone. Did they notice her staring? How long has she been doing that?

"If you say so." Mina decided to let it be. "Say, Yaoyorozu-chan. You sure did great out there too, I mean Sora-kun sure stole the show, but you and him were a great team." She said to Momo smiling.

"Well, he just did what I told him to do to the letter and even made sure I made it safely outside." Momo said with a faint blush smiling. She quickly looked at the side. "And he even went as far as not daring to look below my face, he was such a gentleman with me." She whispered to them, she wasn't sure why she wanted to say that, sure the girls seemed nice and of course they would be good friends, but she wasn't much of gossiping, but for some reason she felt like wanting to say it.

"Oh yeah, he also apologized when he realized I go commando when heroin." Tooru said. "I think he's a really pure boy, a rare sweetie gem among boys." She added, she was smiling, but no one could see it.

Mina whistled. "You don't say. He just sounds like the kind of boy a girl would find 'high quality material'" Mina said smiling. For some reason Kyouka was glad that Riku wasn't mentioned.

"_Why are we suddenly talking about boys?" _Ochako thought to herself.

"Ribbit. Call it womanly instinct, but maybe Sora-chan isn't looking for a girlfriend at the moment." Tsuyu said putting a finger on her chin.

"Yeah, he's obviously like the typical shounen protagonist that is too focused on his goal, but if that's the case then maybe a lucky girl will come his way and sweep his feet." Mina said smiling with a nod. Momo for some reason pondered on this for a moment. "Don't you think Yaoyorozu-chan?" She asked her with a teasing smile.

"Huh? Um. I don't think we should indulge in the personal affairs of a classmate." Momo replied, trying to have a neutral face, but she had a blush on her face.

"Mm-hm." Mina hummed sarcastically, she just knew Momo might have a few thoughts on Sora! "Hey, Uraraka-chan." She turned to face Ochako.

"Yes?" She asked him feeling that she might not like what she's gonna hear.

"You sure seemed very worried for Midoriya back there, I wonder why that is." She said to her with a teasing smirk.

"I-I was just worried for my friend!" She bashfully said with her face red.

"Really? Because to me it seemed more than that~" Mina replied with the teasing tone.

"Ochako-chan, I think you were a bit too worried for him, I could tell from how you were anxious the whole time to how you hugged him later. Ribbit." Tsuyu said just adding fuel to the fire that was her face.

"Yeah, Midoriya-kun is cute too, maybe he's your kind of guy Uraraka-chan!" Tooru said going full shipper mode.

"We're just friends!" She shouted in low voice shaking her head in denial, but she couldn't stop remembering how Deku-kun saved her from the Zero-point or how nice it was just to be there with him or how cool he looked back at the training, but that doesn't mean anything! Right…?

"C'mon girls, stop this dumb talk about boys and love." Kyouka said to her with a small frown, she was annoyed with this.

"You're no fun Jirou…" Mina pouted at her.

"We're just joking, well just a bit at least." Tooru shrugged. What can she say? She just likes to make shipps and she just sees Uraraka and Midoriya fit! And Mina was on the same page and maybe add another girl to the list of ships.

"Don't want to sound like a spoilsport, but maybe we should leave this for today at least." Tsuyu said still with a blank expression.

"Tsu-chan, saying that doesn't validate you to be a spoilsport." Mina deadpanned at her.

"_This is dumb, why suddenly bring that up?" _Kyouka thought annoyed. What was the point of talking about boys now? She found it pointless, she never really cared for it before, she doesn't care now… or so she wanted to believe. "_Ugh! Now I won't stop thinking about it all day!" _She frowned with that conversation bouncing in her head, it'll be a bother. However, one thought leads to the other and it made her start to wonder. "_Does Riku have a girlfriend?" _She couldn't help but wonder, surely girls would be piling on his doorstep or receiving letters from an admirer. But does he have someone with who to listen music with? Someone to go to concerts with? If so it would be someone as cool as him, but deep down really deep down she wish it would be her… "_Do I like him…? Nah, can't be I just met him."_ She denied shaking her head not really paying attention to the conversation of her friends. "_But then, why can't I just simply say 'hi' to him?" _She felt frustrated with herself, whatever it was it has to wear off soon. She couldn't have feelings for him...Right?

Sora, Riku, Tenya and Izuku were discussing about the matches oblivious of what the girls were talking about. Soon enough Eijiro, Hanta, Denki, Yuga, Mashirao and Fumikage joined the conversation.

"You know guys, Riku did spoke like a real pro, just like All Might said." Izuku said smiling. He said more out of his friend's display of loyalty and how he pretty much excused his reckless stunt, he was grateful with Riku.

"Midoriya-kun is right. Riku-kun has a better wisdom that he leads on. As expected from a recommended!" Iida said flipping his arms like a robot.

"You're nosy." Fumikage said bluntly.

"And what's up with your hands?" Ojiro asked pretty much saying what everyone thought of Tenya's arm movement, it sure was kinda weird.

"What?!" Tenya flinched.

"Don't pretend you don't know it Tenya." Sora said smirking at him, making the speedster flinch again and Sora just chuckled a bit as Tenya just slumped his arms down looking somewhat embarrassed. He sure is a little overdramatic.

Riku has a thoughtful expression on his face, recalling how he was even praised by All Might for his speech. "'Spoken like a true hero', huh?" Riku repeated as if not believing it. "Honestly it just feels weird to hear that,'cause I don't think of myself as such." He said looking back to his misdeeds, all the wrongs he made and the right he did was for redemption, to make up. He felt that he wasn't a hero just yet. "I did things that I worked hard to make up from, but I'm not sure if I'm worthy." He said to his friends, the boys looked at him surprised.

"Riku it's not up to you to be considered to be a hero or not, the people are the ones that defines you as such." Sora said smiling warmly at him. "True heroes are anointed by their actions and kindness for others, even if you don't believe it you're a hero as much as I am." Sora said to him keeping the smile.

"Heh. Yeah, you're right Sora." Riku said nodding, if he had a nickel for everything Sora was right about these kinds of topics he'd be rich.

"Usually I'd say it's a little presumptuous to call yourselves like that, but you guys sure are close to actual pros so you guys are really getting there in my opinion." Hanta said smiling and the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Um, yeah I definitely meant that. Hehe." Sora replied sweat dropping with a wavering smile, he was lucky that the others didn't pick up on that slip, he should be more careful when talking about this stuff in school.

Riku sighed mentally as he too was too caught up in the moment that he too slipped up. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Tokoyami looking at him.

"I'm glad to know I'm not the only one with a dark-based quirk here, you have my respect Riku." Fumikage said to him smiling. "We fight for the light and yet we thrive in shadows and as such it is...Revelry in the Dark." The bird-headed teen extended his hand to him

"Heh. Like the sound of that." Riku said to him smiling taking his hand and shake them. "Revelry in the Dark." He repeated in the same edgy way.

The rest of the boys sweat dropped. "_Emo langue?" _

"_At least Riku made a new friend." _Sora smiled sheepishly.

It was then that the group noticed that Katsuki was leaving the classroom in silence with his bag on his shoulder. The explosive boy just sat in silence on his desk for a few moments listening to how others praised Deku 2.0, the edgelord, half and half bastard and even shitty Deku… He just had enough so he grabbed his bag and started to leave.

Izuku tried to talk to him, but Sora pulled him from the shoulder. "Leave him be." Sora said to him with a small frown.

"Don't waste your time with him, Deku." Riku said crossing his arms as they watched Katsuki leave through the door.

"He's lucky that we're not alone so I could kick his butt for almost blowing you up, Midoriya." Eijiro said upset.

"Bakugou-kun's actions were extremely reprehensible, he must be left alone to reflect on this if he wants to improve." Tenya said also upset, honestly maybe everyone was upset with Bakugou.

"Guys, I know what Kacchan did was messed up, but you just don't know him." Izuku said in defense of him.

"Why are you defending him, man?" Sora asked him with his arms crossed. "I can be extremely patient with people, but even I have a limit. He could have killed you." He added with anger in his voice.

"It's nice of you to defend others, but Katsuki Bakugou just doesn't deserve it, I don't get why he even applied for this class given his nature." Riku said to Deku, he just didn't see the point with it.

"No, I mean, he could have killed me, but he didn't do it on purpose, he just wanted to beat me up." Izuku explained, he was aware that Katsuki didn't actually want to kill him, but that must be the weirdest way to defend someone. "I know Kacchan can be a jerk and that I shouldn't defend him, but he's my childhood friend, the only one I had back then." He finished looking down with sadness.

"Your friend?" Tenya asked not believing what Midoriya said.

"Yeah, he wasn't always this bad. After his quirk manifested...he just let himself get too full of himself." Izuku explained. "But, he's not a bad guy, sure he can be mean, but deep down he's not a bad person." He continued, Kacchan can be extremely problematic and that Izuku would be better off without him, but he just couldn't. He knew he wasn't a bad person, he just had A LOT of issues.

"Man, if Sora's the nicest guy on earth, then you gotta be the second Midoriya." Denki said to him rubbing the back of his neck.

"Deku, I think you should just ignore him, for you own good." Sora told him with concern, meanwhile Riku thought a bit of what Deku told him. Katsuki does remind him a bit of himself way back then… and Sora still thought of him as a friend so...could it be that Katsuki does have that in common with him too if Deku saw him as such?

"Thanks for your concern Sora, but I know what I'm doing." Izuku said to him, his eyes had a glint that said it all. "Be right back." And with that he left through the door as some of the guys asked him where he was going or what he was going to do, but Sora and Riku knew exactly what he wanted to do.

"Hey, Where's Deku-kun going?" Ochako approached curious with the rest of the classmates joining.

"He had to do something." Riku responded.

* * *

Life is funny. One day you're just an average quirkless boy and the next one you are the successor of All Might and later you have friends and said friends are against your only childhood friend who bullied you along with everyone else before this point, what an Irony. That what was Izuku thought while walking towards the exit looking for Bakugou. He remembered what he was saying to him during the match and how frustrating it was for him to be thought of as someone that would just do what Kacchan thought he did and that he had to keep this secret.

Izuku decided to hasten his pace a bit and soon enough he got to the outside and found Kacchan walking towards the entrance. "Kacchan!" Izuku called him as he rushed at him. "Kacchan!" He called him again making the explosive blonde stop walking.

"Hah?!" He slowly looked over his shoulder and saw Izuku approaching him until he stopped in his tracks and then looked down.

"_This is a secret even from mom." _Izuku didn't even tell his own mother about his connection to All Might, he couldn't. "_But…" _"This is something… That I have to tell you." Izuku began. "My quirk… Is something I've received from someone else." He continued unable to stop.

"Ah?" Katsuki didn't get what he just heard.

"I can't tell you from who! I can't." Izuku continued. "But… even if it sounds like something out of a comic, it's the truth. Besides, I can't control it yet." Katsuki just stared at him as if he grew a second head. "This is a borrowed power I couldn't make my own." Izuku continued as Katsuki was starting to look irritated and growling at him. "That's why... I tried to defeat you without using it. But I couldn't do it and I intended to use it, I could have broken my arm." Izuku just kept talking as Katsuki looked more irritated. "I still have a lot to learn…" The greenette said as he rose his right arm and closed his hand. "That's why… That's why…!" Katsuki looked pissed off right now if the vein on his face was any indicator. Izuku grabbed his wrist with his free hand. "Someday… I'll make this quirk my own completely… And I'll defeat you with my own strength!" He declared raising his sight again.

Katsuki just glared at him with his mouth agape. Izuku gasped as he realized what he had just done. He just wanted to tell him that he didn't trick him, what did he do?

"What the hell is that?" Katsuki finally spoke to him. "Borrowed power? I don't get what you're saying." He said in a grave tone as he turned around to face him, though his eyes were obscured by his hair. "You want me to feel worse than before? Hah?!" He said angered. "Why do you insist?! You just simply won today! That is all…! Just that!" He gritted his teeth and started to shake in frustration. "You saw that emo, the ice guy and that damned you 2.0… They even made me think I couldn't defeat any of them!" He just had to admit that they weren't just extras… "Shit!" He looked up and covered his eyes with his right hand. "What that pony-tail bitch said really got to me! Shit! Shit, shit!" He felt humiliated, he failed big time... "Hey! you too, Deku!" Katsuki clenched his fist as Izuku was staring at him surprised of his statement. "It's just the beginning! I'm just getting started! You hear?!" He shouted at him with tears in his eyes. "I'll be number one in this place!" He declared. Izuku then looked at him understanding what he said as Katsuki glared at him with a frown before turning back to leave again. "You won't defeat me again! You bastard!" He finished as he wiped his tears with his forearm.

Izuku sighed in relief that Katsuki didn't take what he said seriously and also because he thought that Kacchan would blow him up into a million pieces.

"**There you are!**" He heard a shout from behind him and in a blink of an eye All Might dashed through him. "**Bakugou… Shounen!**" He said before grabbing him from the shoulder, he had a few droplets of sweat and panted for a moment. "**You must know it, but...** **Pride is something important…**" The no.1 hero said looking at the sky. "**Without a doubt you have to become a professional. But you still have a long-**" He was cut off by Bakugou.

"Let go, All Might. I want to leave." He said rudely to him. The symbol of peace looked at the boy confused. "Listen well, I'll become a hero that surpasses even you!" He said looking over his shoulder to the teacher.

"**Ah?**" He seemed confused for a moment. "**Uh… Yes…**" He said while he let go of the boy and resume his way back home. "**He's already over it…**" He whispered to himself surprised as he watched Bakugou leave. "_Teaching… is hard…" _He still had a lot to learn about being a teacher.

From the windows inside the building there was Ochako, Mina and Tsuyu that watched from the exchange from afar.

"What was that?" Mina asked pressing her hands against the glass.

"A predestined battle between men." Ochako just knew that was it.

"But it seemed as if Midoriya-chan was giving Bakugou-chan explanations." Tsuyu pointed out with a hand on her chin.

"A battle between men!" Ochako repeated pressing her forehead on the glass.

At the entrance of the building there was Sora and Riku that shortly went after Izuku to make sure he was fine. Only for them to watch and listen to the whole thing.

"Katsuki must have been just praised too much to act like a kid with too much power." Riku said to him with his arms. "This experience will ground him and even motivate him, maybe he's not a lost cause." He added thinking that there might be something of worth in the explosive blonde.

"Heh, usually it's me that says such optimistic things like that." Sora, that was beside his best friend, said smiling.

Riku chuckled at him. "We're lucky that Katsuki didn't believe what Deku said to him." He said and Sora nodded in agreement.

"But if Deku wants to surpass him, he still has a long way to go, until then we'll be following his back." Sora said in a reflexive tone and Riku nodded in response. The keybladers just stood there watching how Deku tried to give an explanation to All Might who seemed aware of his pupils mistake.

One thing was for certain. This was just the beginning…

_To be continued..._


	8. Chapter Seven: Before The Storm

**Before The Storm...**

3rd day at U.A. didn't start normally to say the least…

Somehow information about All Might teaching at the high school got leaked and as expected a huge crowd of reporters came looking to cover the premise, they were stationed outside of the outer walls of the institution trying to ask any student of the hero course for information about All Might as a teacher.

They tried to ask Izuku, who shyly avoided the attention. They tried to ask Ochako and she didn't say anything useful. They tried to ask Tenya and he just bored them with his drawn out speech. They tried to ask Katsuki until the reporter that asked him remembered him from the sludge incident, much to his irritation. They tried to ask Sora and Riku and they just said that he was great and left quickly as they are supposed to go under the radar so being interviewed was a no-no. They tried to ask Aizawa, though they were a little creeped out from his unkempt appearance.

The sensei told them that All Might was not working today and told them to leave as they were interfering with the classes, he really doesn't get how All Might deals with this type of stuff all the time.

Thankfully the security system kept them out of the perimeter so they wouldn't bother them too much.

The students had a bit of free time before the class starts, so they just chatted amongst themselves while waiting for their homeroom teacher. Mineta and Koda had to ask for what they missed yesterday as well as homework.

Mineta was not happy that he missed Basic Hero Formation because of a cold he had. He was on his desk cursing his bad luck. He wanted to see how the girls looked in their costumes in person! Goddamned cold! Sure he was allowed to see the videos with Koda, but it's not the same and to make things worse that Sora guy was paired with Yaoyorozu, again lucky bastard.

The grape-headed midget had to eat it up and ask him about it. "Yo. Sora, right?" Mineta approached him as he was talking with Riku.

"Hm?" He turned at him. "Oh, hiya. Minoru Mineta, right?" He friendly said to him.

"Yeah that's me, don't waste the name and all." He replied.

"You need the classes of yesterday?" He friendly asked him.

"No, I already asked Kaminari, but thanks anyway." Mineta replied. "You were with Yaoyorozu-chan yesterday on the training, right?" He said after making sure said girl wouldn't hear them.

"You mean Momo-chan? Yeah." Sora responded crossing his arms. "You have any comments on the match?" He asked him

"What? No, well you sure are strong, but that's not what I want to know." Mineta said smiling trying to contain his eagerness. "I want to know how was it to be 'close' with her." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

"It was nice, she made the plan, I just made sure to follow my end of it. I'd say we're a good team." Sora innocently replied, but Riku's face was telling that he knew what the midget meant and he just deadpanned at both of them.

"Yeah, yeah, that's all nice and good. " Mineta waved a hand to him shrugging off. "What I meant is did you get to 'see something' in there, if you catch my drift." He said with a sly smile, but Sora had no idea what he was talking about.

Riku sighed. "You better just go away, Minoru." He was getting annoyed with the grape-headed teen.

"Aw, c'mon." He complied. "I know that you're really a nice guy Sora, so from a guy to another, you gotta tell me everything and don't spare the details!" He was now getting impatient as he was thinking that he should have been in the spiky brunette's place.

"Oi. What's going on here?" Denki approached the conversation feeling curious.

"Oh nothing Kaminari, it's just that Sora here is keeping the details of the gorgeous sights he had yesterday to himself. So much for the so-called 'humble' Sora." He said to the electric blonde with an annoyed tone.

"What are you talking-" Sora stopped mid-sentence when something clicked in his mind. "_Wait a minute…" _He thought before his face got a deep blush on his cheeks

"Honestly I get the feeling, man. Sora sure was lucky to be paired with the hottest girl in class." Denki said feeling envied, but not really showing it due to what could happen if he gets on the Ace's bad side.

"No no no no! It's not what you guys think!" Sora said with a deep red blush trying to excuse himself waving his arms in denial. "I didn't see anything, I swear!" He now got what the midget meant. "We don't go around asking things like that, Minoru!" He said upset with him.

"Are you seriously saying that you didn't see anything at all being so close to Yaoyorozu-chan?" Mineta asked not really buying it.

"Well he did get like that when he found out that Hagakure… well I guess you know what I mean." Denki explained to him. "And Riku too, by the way," He pointed at the silverette.

"Ooh I get it now…" Mineta said nodding in understanding narrowing his eyes. "You and your friend are 'those' kinds of guys, huh?" He said to keybladers crossing his arms.

"Whoa whoa, easy Mineta! You really don't wanna get on their bad side, you saw what Sora did to Todoroki!" Denki whispered to him trying to prevent him from getting crushed.

"Don't care, man! It's a total waste of someone to not take the chance that other men would kill for!" Mineta sincerely upset by this injustice! He turned around to face Sora, but was petrified by the sight of Riku behind him with a menacing aura around him.

"Kaminari…" Riku said calmly but it still sent shivers down the spines to the blonde and the midget. "Would you be so kind of telling Mineta to go away now… Unless he wants to take another week off in the hospital." He continued thundering his knuckles, he was now pissed off.

"Y-y-y-you h-h-heard him d-dude." Denki said trembling to Mineta. "T-t-time to go…" He tried to push him away gently.

"Y-y-y-yeah…S-s-s-so s-sorry for b-b-bothering you…" Mineta apologized before the two of them slowly returned to their desks trembling to no end.

Sora didn't get the insult at first, until he thought about it for a few moments. "Hey!" And when he got it he also got extremely pissed. Now he felt like wanting to kick the midget.

"Just ignore him, Sora. But next time he tries to pull another one like that we'll kick him so hard that all the balls from his head will fall off." Riku said still upset.

"The nerve he had! It's not nice to peek on girls like that! Doesn't he have any shame?" Sora was really upset with Mineta right now. "And no offence to those men, but we're NOT like that!" Sora was also extremely offended and so was Riku. "At least not me…" He whispered under his breath as he crossed his arms.

"Did you say something, Sora?" Riku asked with a blunt face.

"Nothing!" Sora replied with a sheepish grin sweat dropping. Honestly he never saw his best friend as close to a girl as he himself was with Kairi, so… Nah, that's a silly thought.

A while later the class started. "Good job on the battle training. I saw the videos and results" Shouta congratulated his students. "Bakugou. You have talent, so don't act like a kid." He scolds Katsuki, much to the latters irritation.

"Understood." Katsuki replied with a frown. Izuku looked at him with pity.

"And Midoriya. You must be more careful with your actions next time." Shouta said to him, making the emerald boy straight up on his seat and look downwards. "You were lucky that you didn't get a broken arm this time. 'I can't control my quirk', you won't get too far with that excuse." He criticized him and Izuku just glued his eyes onto his desk feeling disappointed with himself. "I don't like to repeat things. But if you fix your control problem you'll get far." He added and Izuku looked up with an optimistic smile. "Fix it quick Midoriya."

"Yes!" Izuku said determined. Turns out that their homeroom teacher was oddly not as bad as he looks at first glance if you look beyond that flat tone in his voice.

"Let's continue with the class matters." Shouta resumed on the class. "I'm afraid to say it, but today you must…" He paused for a moment.

"_Another special test!?" _Everyone thought hoping that was not the case.

"Choose a class representative." He finished.

"_A normal academic activity!" _Everyone was relieved.

"I wanna do it, so pick me!" Eijiro said excitedly standing up.

"Me too." Denki said smiling raising his hand.

"Same here." Kyouka said raising her arm higher.

"This is the perfect labor for-" Yuga was cut off by Mina.

"I wanna be the leader!" Mina said with a big grin.

"My first mandate will be that all women use skirts 30 centimeters shorter!" Mineta stood up on his desk waving his arms with a pervy smile, but he stopped when he felt eyes trying to burn the back of his head. "N-never mind!" He quickly sat back in the chair knowing who was glaring daggers at him. Dammit! He can't get closer to girls with those two here! And he has to tolerate this for three years!?

"Pick me, you fuckers! Me!" Katsuki shouted raising his arm high.

"Hashtag Riku for president!" Sora shouted taking out a sign with that same hashtag seemingly out of nowhere wearing a big smile.

"_Where did he get that sign?" _Riku thought sweat dropping at him "_And maybe he's been on the internet a bit too much" _Sora got a bit of a habit of him just using often his laptop or cellphone to play around and check out stuff like social media. But how could he complain when: A) He's a teenager and this is perfectly normal. B) Riku himself also got a bit of this habit too? Don't blame them, they're still kids in a modern world.

Izuku wouldn't usually want the position due to what kinds of tasks and responsibilities that comes with it, but this is a hero academia. Dealing with groups is fundamental for becoming great heroes so he also wanted to apply for the position. The emerald child tried to raise his hand up slowly and timidly, but he was cut off by someone shouting.

"Everyone quiet!" Tenya shouted making everyone stop their noise and look at him.

"This charge has a great responsibility! It's not a task that anyone can assume! They need to count on the trust of those around them! The best option is to choose the leader democratically… So a voting must be made!" Tenya said with seriousness to his classmates.

"_Isn't he raising his arm too high?!" _Everyone thought at the way Iida was raising his hand, somewhat hippocratic to say the least.

"Is that even possible?" Denki asked looking in awe and confused as much as some of his classmates.

"We don't know enough to have ties of trust, Iida-chan." Tsuyu said to him putting a finder on her chin.

"We would just vote for each other." Eijiro said not seeing the point.

"Exactly for that, if someone gets multiple votes... Don't you think that they would be fit for the position?!" Tenya explained to his classmates in his usual over dramatic manner. "Don't you agree, sensei?!" He asked Aizawa and said teacher was inside his sleeping bag.

"I don't care as long as you finish quickly." The sensei lazily said before dropping to the ground.

"Thank you very much!" Tenya thanked him. Izuku, Sora and Riku blinked a few times seeing Iida.

_A few moments later._

The results of the voting were settled on the whiteboard. As expected, most students voted for themselves. However some voted for others as they had 0 votes.

The one who got the most votes was Riku, with 4 votes. Followed by Momo, who had 3. Curiously Izuku had 2 votes.

"And Riku wins!" Sora cheered as Riku stared at the board surprised of how many votes he got. Izuku noted he had two votes, a part of him was kinda disappointed, but at the same time he didn't expect to win.

"Why the edgy emo?!" Katsuki got up upset. "And who the heck voted for Deku?!" He also noted that Izuku received two votes unlike him that he just had one. "Who voted for them?!" He was pissed off and it wasn't even noon.

"Well, it's better than voting for you." Hanta said to him with a smirk.

While Katsuki was yelling at the slender teen and forced him to retract, Ochako was whistling trying to pass under cover. She voted for Izuku and she didn't want Bakugou to find out.

"Zero votes…" Tenya said trembling feeling frustrated and disappointed."It's okay, I get it… It was to be expected after what I said!" He added as a few classmates around him stared at him oddly.

"You voted for someone else?" Momo asked.

"You also wanted the position. What were you trying, Iida?" Sato said confused.

"The class representative is Yasue. And the vice representative is Yaoyorozu." Shouta declared having said students standing in front of the class.

"Honestly, I didn't expect to win." Riku said rubbing the back of his neck having his free hand in his pocket.

"So close…" Momo said a little disillusioned, oh well better than nothing. Though she was surprised that she got this far…

"This could turn out well." Tsuyu said feeling optimistic making her typical gesture.

"Yeah. Riku proved his determination and companionship! And Yaoyorozu was great in the analysis and in her match with Sora!" Eijiro said having a happy grin. In truth he voted for Riku, but opted to tell him later, when Bakugou wasn't near to hear it.

Sora was happy that Riku won and that Momo made it to second place, they both will make a great team! But then Sora noticed something on the board. "_Huh?" _He thought blinking twice.

Tenya was just sat still feeling disappointed with himself.

* * *

Lunchtime came and Sora and his friends went to Lunch Rush's restaurant.

"There's a lot of people today too!" Ochako said in awe of how full the cafeteria was.

"There's the two hero course. And also there is the support and administration groups." Tenya explained. It made sense that in this high school there were other courses.

The group of teens were at their table to enjoy their meals.

"The rice is delicious!" Ochako said enjoying her bowl of rice.

"Congratulations for becoming the class rep, Riku." Izuku said to him smiling as he ate his bowl of food.

"Thanks, I guess." Riku thanked him shrugging. "Thing is, I don't think I'm cut for job." He added feeling a little unsure.

"C'mon man! You sure s are." Sora said to him giving him a pat on the back.

"Yes, you'll do just fine." Tenya said in agreement as he ate his food.

"I'm pretty sure it was that speech you gave yesterday and how you defended me that made some of the others vote for you." Izuku said thinking that was why Riku won.

"Yeah, figured that would be." Riku said as he ate his food. "I just said what I was thinking, ya know? I didn't expect others to give me a round of applause and being named rep." He really didn't expect to move others, he just gave his opinion. "Still it's flattering to know some of you guys trust in me." He added smiling.

"Of course, man! You have what it takes to lead others and inspire them." Sora said smiling at him giving him a determined nod.

"Same could be said for you, Sora." Riku said back at him. "In fact, I think that you would be better cut off to be rep." He added.

"Honestly, Riku's right, Sora." Izuku said to him shrugging. "You have the personality to earn people's trust and you look like someone that's on the lookout for the well-being of everyone else before yourself." He added. "I'm surprised that I've got more votes than you." Izuku said surprised.

"Well, thanks Deku." Sora thanked him rubbing his cheek smiling. "But, honestly most of times I'm not really sure how to lead people. Sure I'm aware that I inspire others and I care for people, but I still think that I don't know how to be a leader." Sora explained shrugging. "Riku's smarter than me and knows how to handle certain situations I wouldn't be able to, I'm more of a follower, but not the mindless kind. That's why I voted for him" He added putting his hands behind his head.

"Translation: You didn't wanted to deal with the responsibilities of the job, so you wanted to throw me under the bus, right?" Riku said with a smirk and Sora replied rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile. "You lazy bum." He said chuckling and the others giggled as well. "But seriously, thanks for your trust man." He thanked his best friend. "Who knows? Maybe I could do well." He said trying to be positive.

"Of course you would Riku-kun." Tenya said to him smiling. "You have the judgment and courage necessary… You can manage it easily. That's why I voted for you." He added as he resumed on his meal.

"So you also voted for me, eh?" Riku said a little surprised. He kinda thought so after how he applauded him yesterday. "And Eijiro whispered to me that he also voted for me, so that makes three." Riku said cupping his chin, after class ended Eijiro took the chance to congratulate him and tell him he voted for him, not really surprised giving his admiration for him and Sora. "Did you vote for me, Deku?" Riku asked him.

"Uh. N-no, sorry." He apologized. "I wanted to, but I also wanted to try my luck, but then again I wasn't sure what would I do if I won." Izuku said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay man, no worries." Riku said to him smiling.

"Then if you voted for yourself, and Ochako-chan voted for you too..." Sora thought out loud crossing his arms, needless to say that made Ochako and Izuku get red like a tomato. "Then who else voted for him?" Sora asked.

"W-w-why do you think I voted for Deku-kun?" Ochako asked him nervously.

"It's pretty obvious, Ochako." Riku bluntly said crossing his arms. This made both Izuku and Ochako's faces get hotter, almost making vapor come out of it.

"U-U-U-Uraraka-san? D-d-did you r-r-really vote for me?" Izuku slowly and stiffly turned to face her with winded eyes.

"Um...uh…" She really felt embarrassed right now. She wanted to tell him anyway, but for some reason she can't help, but feel like this after being discovered. Was she that obvious?! "Y-yes, I just thought that you would do great as rep D-Deku-kun…" She said as calmly as she could.

Normally Izuku would just get extremely flustered, well he was right now. However for some reason he calmed down at least a bit. "T-thank you, Uraraka-san." He thanked her with a bashful smile and she smiled back too.

Sora and Riku stared at each other having the same thought: "_They like each other, might as well give them a hand." _The boys just couldn't help but think that they just like each other, they just didn't get it yet. Mostly out of the same sentiment, of reminder of Kairi, so they gladly would help them out down the road. Of course without getting pushy or making it obvious that they ship them. Kinda weird to make ships in real-life, but they can't deny this air around them that they just couldn't help it but support the idea.

"Going back on topic." Riku said smiling returning back on track. "I wonder who else voted for me." He said curious of who could have voted for him.

"Maybe someone else moved by your speech." Sora said shrugging off. Riku shrugged in agreement and for now leave it at that.

Little that the group knew was that, at a table behind theirs, there was a certain purple-haired rocker that was using her quirk to listen to the conversation. She isn't someone to poke her nose in other people's business, but by accident she heard when they were talking about who voted for Riku and well curiosity got the best of her. Kyouka discretely removed her earphone jack from the pots behind her with a fait blush in her face. She decided to push aside this weird feelings in her chest and tell him that she voted for him and congratulate him, but in private. Maybe she could even start a conversation with him to get to know him better. However the annoying thoughts of the conversation of yesterday popped up in her mind and quickly shook off. "_I don't have a crush on him, I just wanna talk to him, that's all…" _She thought to herself, rather trying to convince herself. She doesn't like him…

Going back with Sora and his friends.

"Hey, now that I think about about. Someone voted for you, right Sora?" Izuku said to him. Sora nodded in response.

"I was wondering if some of you guys did so for me." Sora said to his friends. Sora was surprised and flattered that someone voted for him, he thought that maybe Deku, Tenya or Eijiro would have the one to do so, but they weren't. "Riku, Was it you that Did it?" Sora asked him smiling.

"Nope, sorry." Riku replied with a smirk.

"Hypocrite." Sora deadpanned at him and Riku giggled at him.

"I know I just said that you would be good for the position, but I've voted for someone else, Momo." Riku explained smiling. "She's really smart, smarter than me and I just thought she would be able to do it."

"Wow, that was nice of you Riku." Izuku said to him smiling.

"I agree. I also wanted to vote for her, but you're my best friend so…" Sora said smiling while shrugging. "I know I was being bias, but isn't that how politics works most of the time?" He commented and everyone else made more or less gestures.

"Well at least I'll be working with her, so there's that." Riku said glad that Momo at least got to be vice rep of the class. Sora nodded and agreement smiling.

"Hey Tenya, didn't you want to be class rep too?" Sora asked him.

"Yeah, you even have the glasses." Ochako said to him smiling.

"_What kind of logic is that Uraraka-san…?" _Izuku thought looking oddly at her as well for Sora and Riku. Though he does have the look.

"Wanting to be it doesn't mean I'm the right one." Tenya responded as he stopped drinking his juice. "I simply did what I considered to be correct." He added.

"'Boku?'" Ochako and Izuku repeated at the same time.

"You always used 'ore'..." Izuku said to him. (Remember, they're actually talking in japanese.)

Sora and Riku also picked up this more sophisticated way of speaking.

"Well, that's…" Tenya tried to explained.

"I thought about it for a bit, but…" Ochako interrupted him getting closer to him. "Iida-kun, Are you rich?" She asked him smiling brightly.

"Ah!" Tenya looked as if busted doing something wrong. "I tried to change my way of speaking because I don't like to draw attention." Tenya explained pretty much giving away the answer.

Izuku, Sora and Ochako stared at him with interest and curiosity and even Riku seemed interested to know more. Tenya sighed in defeat.

"Yes, I come from a long line of heroes." Tenya explained. "I'm the second son of the Iida family."

"Eh? Amazing!" Sora, Ochako and Izuku said at the same time in awe, Riku also seemed impressed.

"Have you heard about the turbo hero, Ingenium?" Tenya asked his friends smiling.

"Of course!" Izuku replied with excitement and a blush on his cheeks. "He's a very popular hero that has 65 partners working at his office in Tokyo!" He said going full otaku mode. "Is he…?!" Izuku then understood where Iida was going too.

"He's my brother!" Tenya said with a proud smile.

"He looks proud!" Ochako commented.

"That's amazing!" Sora and Izuku said at the same time excited and Riku smiled impressed as Tenya adjusted his glasses.

"He is a respected hero that follows the rules and guides people. My goal is to someday be a hero like my brother." Tenya said still wearing the same smile.

Riku chuckled like him. "I know how are you feeling, Tenya." Riku said to him staring quickly at his right hand, he knows the feeling of making someone proud of you. He made Terra proud and he treasures that feeling.

"However, I think it's too soon for me to become a leader." Tenya said to his friends still smiling. "Riku-kun, you have others trust and the judgment to lead them. Sora-kun, you care for the people and look out for their well-being. And Midoriya-kun, unlike me, you realized the objective of the entrance exam. That's why any of you are more fit." He said to the three of them smiling. Sora and Riku chuckled at him flattered.

Izuku smiled at his friend as he understood that Iida's brother meant the same as what All Might meant for him. However there was something he needed to clarify.

"Actually about the exam…" Izuku began, but he was cut off by the sound of an alarm. "An alarm?!" Izuku and everyone else looked up as the alarm still rang.

"_Violation of security level 3." _A message was announced in the building. "_All of the students evacuate please." _The message concluded as a few students in the cafeteria seemed shocked.

"What's security level 3?" Tenya asked an older student beside him.

"It means that someone entered illegally into the academy!" The older boy replied leaving the group of friends surprised. "It never happened in the 3 years I've been here! You better hurry!" He said before rushing out of his seat.

"_I hope it's not what I think it is." _Riku said rushing off with his friends and rushed towards the exit.

"_Bad moment for a Heartless attack!" _Sora thought hoping it's not what usually happens around him.

All of the students were rushing towards the exit. However all of them were having troubles to move due to the large number of people and the narrow hallway, it just causes all of them to get stuck and bump and push into each other.

"What's up with everyone?" Ochako said feeling tight around the other people pushing.

"Just as expected from the best. They react quickly to a crisis." Tenya said being trapped into the sea of people as well.

"B-but this is a reaction of panic!" Izuku said trying to move, but was unable due to the really tight space. He knows panic too well to know that everyone's fallen victim to it.

"This is bad!" Sora said also being trapped, he was starting to feel claustrophobic.

Then, both Sora and Izuku were pushed back by the many students ahead of them.

"Ah! Dammit!" Izuku shouted as he was pushed.

"Midoriya-kun!" Tenya shouted.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako shouted.

"Sora!" Riku shouted trying his best to push forward. He saw Tenya trying to move towards the window and decided to accompany him.

Both of them made it to the window to look outside. "Who the heck would have managed to enter?" Tenya asked out loud trying to see if the cause of the trouble was there.

"Wait up…. It's just the press?!" Riku said as him and Tenya saw the media from before right on the doorstep of the school. They were demanding to see All Might as Present Mic and Aizawa were trying to apece them while the police arrive.

"I was worried, but it's just the press." Tenya said relief as Riku sighed feeling the same. "Everyone, calm-" He trying to call everyone's attention, but he was pushed against the window along with Riku.

"_This is bad! And the other teachers?! Shouldn't they be here?!" _Riku thought as he was being pushed against the window wondering why the other teachers aren't here.

"Everyone, stop!" Eijiro said from up ahead trying to calm everyone along with Denki. "Slow down, slow down!" He said before being pushed forward by the students running quickly.

"What the hell?!" Denki said before being also pushed with Kirishima.

"_Eijiro! Denki!" _Riku thought trying to move only to being pushed again. "_If I can attract their attention, maybe I can calm them down." _Riku thought knowing why the students were still in a panic. Before he could think of a way to do so without hurting anyone he heard the sound of Ochako's cry.

"Uraraka-kun!" Tenya shouted.

"Ochako!" Riku shouted as well.

"Iida-kun! Riku-kun!" Ochako shouted as she was being dragged by the other students reaching out her hand to them. Tenya moved along with the window towards Ochako with Riku behind him, it then hit the keyblade master. Without gravity he could float and call everyone's attention from high up.

"Uraraka-kun!" Tenya called out to Ochako extending his hand forward trying to push his way forward. "My… My gravity, Uraraka-kun!" He said to her and she understood what he meant and tried to reach out for him.

Riku saw this and knew that Tenya got the same idea as him and since he was right behind him he would let him do it. "Hold on, Tenya!" Riku shouted at him calling his attention. Riku put his hand on his back and focus and purple energy appeared on his hand as Tenya looked back at him. "_Zero Gravity!"_ He conjure an anti-gravity spell on Tenya making him drift into the air surrounded by a purple aura around his body. Tenya was shocked and confused as his glasses dropped from his face. "Go, Tenya!" Riku shouted at him.

Tenya snapped out of it and focus back on what he had to do. "_A place that everyone can see…!" _Tenya then saw the exit and raise the legs from his pants knowing where he must got to. "Engine Boost!" He activated his quirk to propel himself forward, but due to being suspended in zero gravity he not only flew forward, but also spun a lot. Sora, Izuku, Denki and Eijiro saw that Tenya just spun towards the exit.

"Iida-kun…!" Izuku shouted being pushed by other students.

"Tenya…!" Sora shouted in the same predicament.

Tenya ended up slamming against the wall above the exit as the spell wore off from his body. "_I have to be brief… Clear… And precise too!" _He thought as he focused on everyone else below him. He hold himself on a pipe with one hand as he was standing tip-toed on the exit sign, He just looked like exit sign.

"Everyone. everything's alright!" He shouted making everyone look at him and stop moving. "It's just the press! There's no reason to panic! Everything's alright!" He explained to the students. "This is U.A.! Behave like students of the best academy!" He finished as everyone was now calmed down.

Denki and Eijiro stared at each other before sighing in relief. Sora sighed in relief and Izuku smiled seeing his friend. Riku chuckled looking at Tenya up there.

The police arrived making the media retire from the entrance as Present Mic bid them farewell in a somewhat mocking way.

* * *

The heroes in training returned to their classroom after that whole rockus.

"Come on representative. Start up." Momo said to Riku. Both of them standing in front of a podium looking at their classmates.

"Alright. We'll assign the rest of the positions…" Riku began calmly. "But, I wanna say something first." He continued, making everyone curious. "Tenya Iida is the most fit to be the representative." He declared with a determined look in his eyes. This took Tenya by surprise. "He controlled the situation in the cafeteria in a very efficient way." He said as he stepped down from the podum and walked towards Iida. "That's why I think you deserve this charge more than me, Tenya." He said to him putting a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

Tenya looked at him with widened eyes feeling touched by his friend.

"It's fine by me." Kirishima said smiling. "It's like Riku said, Iida did really well at the cafeteria today." He said turning at Kaminari still smiling.

"Yeah… Besides, he looked like one of those emergency exit signs, right?" Denki said smirking.

Tenya looked at them before looking back at Riku that still had a smile on his face nodding.

"Don't waste time." Shouta said irritated inside of his sleeping bag. "I don't care what you decide, just do it fast." He said before dropping off again.

Tenya closed his eyes and got up from his seat. "It was thanks to Riku-kun's help that I managed to control the situation. But, if the current representative says it then I have no choice." He said with seriousness before opening his eyes. "From this day on, I, Tenya Iida, I promise to make the best in my performance as representative!" He declared raising his right hand up with his left hand on his chest.

"We're counting on you, Emergency exit!" Eijiro said to him giving him a thumbs-up, giving him a funny nickname.

"Emergency exit Iida!" Denki said smirking as well.

"Don't disappoint us!" Eijiro said to him still smiling.

Tenya extended his hand towards Riku smiling and he shook hands with him. "Good luck, rep." Riku said to him smiling.

Izuku, Sora and Ochako smiled seeing this.

"What about me…?" Momo whispered feeling completely ignored. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Sora beside her smiling gently.

"It's okay, Momo-chan." He said to her, keeping the expression. "What matters is you and Tenya will do great." He said to her with a bright grin nodding.

"Thanks, Sora-kun." Momo smiled at him with a faint blush. For that kind of attitude is why she voted for Sora, she made a mental note to tell him that later.

Mineta was biting one of his balls out of envy. Just three days and he's already best buddies with the hottest girl in class?! If there was a record for it then that guy just broke it. Denki couldn't help but feel jealous as well.

Kyouka stared at Riku smiling, again she saw how nice of a person Riku can be.

* * *

At the gate outside of the school there was Nezu accompanied by three of the members of his staff. He noted that the metal gate was eroded until it turned to dust. He feared that this incident of today would lead to something worse, perhaps a villain trying to infiltrate or a declaration of war against them…

* * *

4th day came by and as of now everything seemed normal.

Having a bit of free time in-between classes, Izuku took his notebook with hero annotations and check up with his latest notes, Sora's and Riku's quirks. As of now Izuku took notes of Sora and Riku's abilities or rather, what he knew what they could do. Izuku wrote about the information that Riku gave the other day as well making some annotations and speculations on the reach of their powers, he has to ask them the specifics later.

The greenette thought that, as impressive as his friends were, their quirks seemed too overpowered and with no known weakness. In fact he really had a vibe that those quirks of theirs just feel like something out of an RPG. Something was a little off with Sora and Riku, but then again maybe he was looking too much into it, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to them, a lot more.

Izuku looked at the drawings he made of Sora and Riku's weapons, he was yet to finish them. Izuku might not be the best drawer out there, but he wasn't a bad drawer, he could improve.

Sora approached to greet his friend that was on his desk and noticed that the emerald boy was drawing something on a slightly burnt notebook. "Hey, Deku, whatcha doing?" Sora friendly asked him, making said boy jump a little and turn to face him.

"Oh, hi Sora." Izuku greeted him more ease. "It's nothing." He said a little bashful trying to hide his notebook.

Sora, however, was still able to see the book and noticed something on it. "Hey, isn't that…?" He asked pointing at the notebook. Then someone from the other side of the desk took the notebook.

"H-hey!" Izuku noticed this and turned to see if it was Kacchan again and found out that it was Riku. He was taking a good look at the notes. "Ah. Riku…" Izuku said in relief as the taller boy read the notes.

"_Notes of my powers and Sora's, and they're very well detailed. Even some sketches of our keyblades." _ Riku thought reading the annotations and he then took a look at the cover of the burnt book. "'Future references. Hero Analysis No.13'" He read out loud. "Deku, is this the notebook you mentioned the other day?" He asked him seeing that it was burnt just as Deku said in the battle training.

"Um. Y-yeah." Izuku responded rubbing the back of his head a little ashamed.

"Heh. You sure got a lot of notes here." Riku said smiling flipping through the many pages and seeing all the info on it. "These are very good documented analysis, Deku. I'm impressed." Riku said smiling to him handing the green boy his book back.

"Wow, you sure must be really be pretty smart and have a good eye to analyse like that." Sora complimented him.

"R-really?" Izuku was taken aback by his friends compliments. "I just took note of what heroes and quirks that I think are amazing." He explained as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That's exactly what's cool about it, man. I means that you can read pretty well into situations and think up strategies, like Riku." Sora said smiling. "And I think it's always a good idea to keep a journal to save important information to the future, these notes could be pretty useful for many people." He added as he remembered Jiminy's journals and how useful they can be at times.

"Yeah, thanks to them you were able to hold your ground with Katsuki at the battle training course." Riku said nodding with a smile. Riku was able to be analytical as well, but he was impressed with the sheer amount of information on the book, Deku must have been developing this skill of his for a long time

"Well, thanks, guys." Izuku responded smiling rubbing the back of his neck with a faint blush. It sure meant a lot that his friends think of this as something good. "This isn't the only notebook I have, I made other 12 with even more notes of many heroes and quirks, I started making them when I was little, so you can say that it was thanks to that I have analytical skills." He explained with a timid smile.

"Wow. That's amazing! Finally you're otaku knowledge will pay off!" Sora said with a cheerful smile. Izuku and Riku chuckled at this.

"_As impressive as that is, it could lead to trouble down the line. A few of his speculations were point on. Deku's really smart and someone like him would be able to actually figure out that our powers don't quite function as other quirks." _Riku thought a little worried. "_But, then again. We know his secret and it would be fair for him to know ours, if his notes are any indication. All Might-sensei didn't tell him about our task of watching over him yet and pretty sure he would also tell him the truth about us, maybe he's waiting for the right moment to tell him or something." _He thought, he figured that down the line it would make sense for Izuku to know their secret as well, so maybe he wouldn't have to worry about anything. "Hey Deku, I noticed your drawing on our swords are unfinished." Riku said to him smiling.

"Uh, yeah. I just really like the key-theme of them and I wanted to draw them, but I've yet to finish them." He replied smiling.

Riku chuckled fondly and took Izuku's pencil and started to draw in Izuku's notebook.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sora asked him seeing Riku draw in it. Riku couldn't help but think that maybe Izuku was a better drawer than Namine, though that could be her artistic style of drawing. Riku finished the drawing and there was a finished drawing of Sora and Riku's keyblades in a good manga style.

"There you go." Riku said to Izuku smiling.

"Wow!" Sora and Izuku were amazed by the good quality of the drawings.

"Riku, I didn't know you could draw!" Izuku said with a big grin.

"Eh. You don't know EVERYTHING about me." Riku said shrugging with a smirk. Riku since little had a secret pastime of drawing that no one else knew, except for his closest friends. He wanted to keep it as something for himself, sometimes people just likes to have a little something for themselves alone. When he started to read comics and manga he tried to replicate the styles and he was pretty confident in his drawing skills. He just hoped that Namine wouldn't find out or else she'll be jealous to no end.

"It's amazing Riku, you could be a professional artist!" Izuku said with sparkling eyes.

"Thanks, man. But I'd rather keep it as a hobby, otherwise the magic wouldn't be there." Riku said to him smiling waving his hand in denial.

Sora was happy to know that he shared his secret skill with Izuku. It meant that you were significant and close enough for him to show it off. Riku was slightly introverted when it came to his drawings as he only showed them off to his closest friends and every now and then to his parents.

"Well, thanks Riku." Izuku thanked him and Riku nodded smiling in response. The inheritor of One for All was really grateful for this nice gift. "Hey. If you guys don't mind, can you tell me more about your quirks?" Izuku asked them as he put his notebook in his backpack.

"Um…" Sora didn't know how to respond. He crossed his arms to think for a moment. He then looked at Riku and he nodded in approval and Sora smiled. "Sure. I don't see why not" Sora said with a warm smile as Riku nodded to the greenette too.

"Thank you!" Izuku thanked them with excitement in his eyes.

"But, we should talk about that when we're in a more calm and private place." Riku said to him smiling crossing his arms.

"Sure, sounds good." Izuku responded nodding with a smile. Sora put his hands behind his head keeping his smile. It was a heartwarming seeing Izuku happy and being friends with him, he deserves it after everything he went through.

* * *

All Might was getting late for work as he stopped to help a family trapped by a villain and then went to stop a car accident. While jumping towards the scene he noticed that after passing the torch that was One for All, he was getting weaker. On top of that after over utilizing his muscle form when saving Midoriya and Bakugou a year ago, his time limit reduced.

He also remembered when a couple of days ago, his protege told him that he couldn't help but tell Bakugou about the secret. Fortunately he didn't believe it so he let it slide, but he instructed him to not repeat it as it could be dangerous for him, his family and prevent chaos. However he felt like it wasn't yet a good moment to tell him about Sora and Riku's task and their secret, he wanted his successor to truly bond with them before that, to not give him the impression that they befriended him because they were told so.

As All Might stopped a car from crashing, he realized that his pupil was still a kid and thus he must preserve his remaining power for as long as he can to teach him properly. He left the scene with another high jump towards a kidnapping. He would get in trouble, but he wouldn't be the no.1 hero if he didn't intervene, now would he?

* * *

Back at U.A. at 12:55 PM.

"Today in your Basic Hero Formation… Me, All Might and someone else were selected to supervise you." Aizawa-sensei announced to his class. The young ones were surprised and wondered what he meant.

"Here!" Sero called the attention raising his arm up. "What are we going to do?" He asked pretty much what everyone was wondering.

"Floods, shipwrecks, or any kind of disasters. Rescue training." Shouta explained showing his students a card with the word: 'Rescue' written on it.

Some students seemed excited about it.

"Rescue..." Denki said smiling arching an eyebrow. "This time it'll be hard." He said turning to look at Mina.

"Really?" She asked him with excitement in her eyes.

"Baka! This is what heroes do!" Kirishima said to Denki. "I'm ready for action!" He continued with excitement.

"I can't wait to see the shipwreck zone. Ribbit, ribbit." Tsuyu said also excited, or at least one could guess she was excited.

"Hey, I'm not done yet." Aizawa said to his students sounding a little annoyed. The heroes in training paid attention to him once more. "This time you can choose to wear your costumes or not." He explained before pressing a button on his controller to open shelves that have the costumes of the teens. "It's possible that some will limit you in specific situations." He warned them. "The place of the practice is a bit far so we'll be going on a bus. That's all, go get ready." He finished before taking off.

Most students went to pick up their cases to dress up. Izuku had determination in his eyes, this is what he was longing for the longest and he'll do his best.

"Can't wait for this training." Sora said to his best friend as he got up from his desk.

"Yep, don't wanna brag, but this will be a walk in the park for us." Riku said with a confident smirk.

"Heh. Right, given how often we've saved others, well, rather how often I save people." Sora retorted smirking while crossing his arms.

"Good point, I might not have saved as much people as you did. But that's about to change." Riku played along with him. "But seriously, it might sound fun and easy, but remember: Don't take this lightly." Riku reminded him sounding more serious. Sora nodded in understanding. With that the keybladers went to the changing room.

* * *

Everyone was outside of the school wearing their outfits for this training. Except for Izuku who was wearing the PE uniform with white gloves, a red belt, shoulder pads and a mouth protector.

"Ah? Deku-kun, why are you wearing the P.E. clothes?" Ochako said to him as she approached him. "Where's your costume?" She asked him.

"It ended up bad after the battle training, so…" He explained to her. "I'm waiting for the support company to fix it." He added smiling.

During this exchange, in the background. Mineta was looking in pervert way at Ochako until Sora and Riku approached with blunt faces and menacing auras. Their eyes told him clearly and out loud: 'Get lost'. And so the midget quickly left scared.

Sora and Riku's expression morphed into friendly smiles as they approached Izuku and Ochako.

"Hey, guys." Sora greeted them friendly.

"Yo." Riku did the same. "You guys ready for today's training?" Riku asked them putting his hand on his hip smiling.

Ochako hummed positively as she nodded in response.

"I'm ready and I'm gonna give it my best!" Izuku said with a determined smile.

"Heh. That's what I wanted to hear." Riku said giving Deku a pat on his back making the greenette chuckle in reply. "But of course, like you said in the last training, you're the Deku that sounds like: 'You can do it'" Riku said to him keeping his friendly smile.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded in response. Ochako on the other hand was surprised that Izuku took her compliment to heart.

"Hey, isn't that what you said to Deku on the first day, Ochako-chan?" Sora asked her.

"Uh. Yeah." Ochako nodded in response with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Um, w-well that's because I really appreciated what you said to me, Uraraka-san. Thanks to you that nickname became something good for me." Izuku said to her with a timid smile rubbing the back of his neck.

Ochako smiled brightly at him. "Glad that I could help!" She said to him with a bubbly tone having a small, but visible blush on her cheeks.

Sora and Riku stared at each other with smiles on their faces before giving each other a thumbs-up. This will make those two closer, pats on the back for helping with that.(Yeah they're DekuxOchako shippers now, fight me!)

Tenya blew a whistle to draw everyone's attention. "Class 1-A, form up!" He ordered them. "To facilitate the access to the bus we'll make two lines in accordance with your number!" He explained going on his typical seriousness, before blowing his whistle repeatedly.

Needless to say that some of his classmates looked at him oddly.

"Iida-kun… goes full motion." Izuku said sweat dropping as the class rep keeps blowing his whistle.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to give him the charge…" Riku said sweat dropping too already regretting his decision.

* * *

The bus was enroute to its destination.

"Dammit! It was this type of bus…!" Tenya said looking at the ground in his seat. Turns out that their bus was one that wasn't like most public buses, so the class rep felt like an idiot now.

"It was a waste of time, right?" Mina said to him with a smile as did everyone nearby him, but they weren't smiling to make fun of him.

"I always say what I think, so." Tsuyu said before turning to face Izuku that was right beside her. "Midoriya-chan…" She said to him.

"Ah! Yes, Asui-san!" He nervously replied to her. He's talking to another girl!

"Call me Tsu-chan." She blankly replied.

"Ah…! Right…" He said with a bashful smile looking away.

"Your quirk is very similar to All Might's." Tsuyu said to him with a barely noticeable smile, maybe.

"Eh?! R-r-really?" Izuku flinched as he got a bit away from the frog girl. Sora (Who was sitting right beside Momo) and Riku (Who sat besides Shouto) noticed this as well and seemed concerned. "No, but… I.. well, that's…" He tried to come up with a convincing lie.

"Wait up Tsu-chan, All Might doesn't hurt himself using his. They just look alike." Eijiro said to her smiling. Izuku sighed in relief. Sora and Riku mentally sighed. That was a close one. "But I envy simple quirks like power-up types. You can do flashy stuff with it!" Kirishima added with a smile. "My hardering is useful against others, but sadly it's not flashy." Eijiro said extending his left arm and hardened it.

"I think it's really great! It's a very convenient quirk for a professional!" Izuku said to him with a smile on his face.

"A pro? But, to heroes popularity is important too, ya know?" Kirishima said looking at his hardened arm.

"My Navel Laser is at professional level in power and style." Yuga said leaving his chin on his hands.

"But it's not good that it causes you stomach aches." Mina said smiling to him putting a hand on his shoulder. Yuga looked at her feeling down remembering that.

"Well, if we're talking about that… Todoroki and Bakugou really stand out, right?" Kirishima said smiling as he and the others looked at said boys.

Katsuki briefly looked at them before looking away with a tsk. Shouto seemed to be taking a nap.

"But of course if you ask me the best of the best are my bros the aces!" Eijiro said with a hyped grin.

"You're right on the money on it, dude." Denki agreed with him. "But if you ask me… Their quirks oddly reminds me of gameplay mechanics of RPGs, the fantasy adventure type to be precise."Denki said crossing his arms.

"Ribbit. They do seem like that." Tsuyu said. "They're overpowered for me." She added.

Sora said nothing again seeing his classmates making questions.

"And yesterday Riku-kun helped me by nullifying my gravity."Tenya said, adding fuel to the fire.

"I saw that too! I'm still shocked that he can also do that!" Ochako said. She also saw this and was blown away.

"No kidding?" Denki asked, he would not believe it, but it's Sora and Riku we're talking about. "See? Again RPG mechanics. It's like magic or something." He added shrugging.

"_Not good! They're getting suspicious!"_ Sora was starting to enter in panic, but Riku was calm and decided to speak up before this got out of hand.

"I know, right?" Riku spoke out playing dumb. "We were constantly told that ever since we learned how to use our quirks." He lied, though Denki was right that their powers really feel like RPG mechanics. "I said we could morph our energy at will, I never said we couldn't apply it into other things as making stuff weightless." Riku explained falsely.

"...Yeah, Riku's right." Sora said playing along with his friend. "Our quirks are extremely rare and you guys know it." He said to his friends.

"It took a lot of time and training to master our powers, even more to give it other uses." Riku was actually being honest. It took a significant amount of time to become this strong and upgrade their spells and attacks.

"Still…" Shouto said to Riku. He woke up when he heard that the others were commenting on Sora and Riku's quirks. "They seemed too versetial, we're yet to know your limits and they just seemed too similar to each other." Shouto argued, he wasn't buying any of what Riku said, he knew he was lying.

"So?" Riku retorted having the same seriousness in his eyes as Shouto. "Yours is very versatile as well." He talked back. "_Part of me knew that someone like Shouto wouldn't believe the lie, but as long as we keep it cool and play dumb he won't say anything." _He couldn't make Shouto believe the lie, but he could make the others believe it and make sure he and Sora wouldn't give him anything to prove his point.

"Perhaps. But at least I have only two sides of it. Yours doesn't seem to have a defined range of uses." Shouto retorted. "So this is my question: What are your exact limits?" Shouto asked with seriousness in his voice. One point for him to believe that Sora and Riku's powers weren't normal was that they didn't seem to have a weakness, he might not be able to force the truth out of it, but a few hints would be a good start.

Shouto had a good point. The keybladers don't have a specific weakness unlike quirk users, at most it's only tiredness for fighting or the time to wait after they used too much spells at once or spells that used up too much power, but this wasn't much of a downside either as it only takes less than half a minute to be ready again.

The others seemed to understand this as well, which only made things more complicated for the keybladers.

Riku had to respond correctly, avoiding the question would arouse suspicion, responding vaguely might not be convincing. "...There's a limit of how long we can use our powers until they simply stop working for some time." Riku came up with a good lie. "The thing is that we trained a lot to enhance our stamina to resist for longer periods of time." He elaborated.

"So then, let's say. You use your 'keyblades' and after a good amount of time, they vanish and you collapse of tiredness, would that be correct?" Shouto proposed a hypothetical scenario. The shocking thing was that he used the word: 'keyblade'.

"_How does he know that word!?" _Sora internally entered in panic mode. "Uh. 'Keyblade'? What are you talking about, Shouto?" Sora tied to play dumb with a nervous smile. this didn't go unnoticed by a few students including Katsuki and Izuku.

"Your swords, they look like keys. Key-blade. It's a logical name." Shouto explained thinking that he guessed the name of their weapons.

"Oh, I see. Honestly we never really gave them names, so thanks. Like the sound of it." Riku played han cool luke again. "_Okay, admittedly it's not hard to guess the names of our blades." _He thought to himself.

"Huh. 'Keyblade', I like it too. Has a cool ring to it." Sora said in relief now acting natural. A few students also seemed to like the name, pretty JRPG-esque. Says it all, like Gunblades and such.

"Anyway. On your question. You're right about it." Riku replied in affirmation. Though he knew Shouto might not fall for it completely.

Shouto narrowed his mismatched eyes as he glared at Riku and he glared back. They both look at each other with a certain edgy vibe. It was like they were speaking to each other in the silent language of edginess. The students looked at them in silence too as they feared that a single noise might trigger a fight due to the intensity in their eyes.

"...Alright then." Shouto finally said to Riku seeming convinced as he leaned in his seat again and closed his eyes. "_Something is still off with them. Sora seemed a little uneased. Riku explained everything again, though very convincing, I still think that they're hiding something, but looks like they won't speak up. It'll be a waste of time for the moment to try to force one of them to say something." _Shouto thought pretending to be asleep.

Sora released a sigh in relief, Riku however knew that he only bought them time. This issue wasn't resolved yet.

"Yo! Riku, You can also make things float?! That's epic bro!" Eijiro said hyped again.

"How do you do that?" Izuku asked with sparks in his green eyes.

"Very simple. Using my energy and applying it into an object or a person I can turn it into zero gravity around said target for a limited amount of time. The same thing Ochako does except that without the dizziness and it wears off naturally or at command." Riku explained with a smile, funnily enough this was actually truth to how the spell works. Most students were in awe. "Sora can do it too" He added.

"Riku-kun. Can you teach me how to improve my quirk, please?" Ochako asked him with an eager smile.

"Heh. You just need to improve your resistance, that's all. Nothing that old fashioned practice can't do." Riku responded with a smile.

"Ribbit. Todoroki-chan said that your quirks were too similar, why is that?" Tsuyu asked.

"When it was discovered that we have similar emitter-type quirks to project and morph our energy we were put together to train and develop the uses, that's why most our our abilities are similar." Riku explained, that was not completely false. Using magic with the keyblade does look the same exact among other wielders

"Yeah, except that Riku's lean towards dark-based powers and I'm more into light powers." Sora added smiling.

"I have better proficiency using my energy in different uses, like Denki says, it's like magic spells. Sora on the other hand is more into physical attacks and speed." Riku said giving more divisions between him and Sora.

Sora was really glad that Riku had studied well into quirks and giving convincing explanations to make them pass as quirks. If he didn't know he would believe it, though Sora was gullible.

Izuku was excited to know that some of his notations of Sora and Riku's powers were spot on and he will make corrections on the new information learned, but still he would like to speak with them about it in more detail.

"Man, you guys are sure gonna be popular, just like Todoroki." Eijiro said to them smiling.

"But, Bakugou-chan has a bad temper so I don't think he'll be popular." Tsuyu bluntly said.

Izuku was taken by surprise by this and Katsuki was enraged. "What did you say?! You wanna fight?!" He shouted at the frog girl.

"See?" Tsuyu said pointing at him not surprised as she stuck out her tongue.

"We're barely getting to know you, but... We already realized that you have a shitty personality that stinks worse than sewers…" Denki said with a teasing smirk.

"The heck is up with your vocabulary!? I'll kill you!" Katsuki yelled at him pissed off.

"You're no one to talk giving that your vocabulary is worse than anything a sailor can say. 'Kacchan'." Riku said to him with a mocking tone on the nickname.

"The fuck did you just call me, you bastard?!" Katsuki turned to shouted at him furious, not by the nickname, but how he said it.

"What you just heard. 'Kacchan'." Riku said with a mocking smirk. Once more he used that nickname in a mocking way. "You called Deku by a mocking nickname, so now I'll call you like that to see if you like being mocked." He added keeping smirk on his face.

"I'm with Riku. and Tsu-chan's right. You'll never be popular as long you're a big fat jerk, 'Kacchan'." Sora insulted him using the nickname to mock him.

"You two really want to fucking die, don't you?!" Katsuki was now pissed off.

"C'mon we all know you're just pure bark and no bite, 'Kacchan'." Sora said to him with a mocking tone letting out his usual sassiness he lets out on some villains.

"Eat it, jerk." Riku insulted him keeping his smirk.

"Oohhh! You were burned!" Denki and Eijiro said at the same time smirking.

While Katsuki started a vocal fight with Sora, Riku, Eijiro and Denki while Tenya tried to stop it. Izuku was shocked that Kacchan was being the one who was being made fun of. It felt like the world turned upside down.

"What a vulgar conversation." Momo commented to Ochako who was right beside her as Sora got up and stood with Riku while the two of them just ranted and talk backed everything Katsuki yelled at them. She said it more for Katsuki, Denki and Eijiro, at least Sora and Riku refrain from outright swearing.

"But I like it." Ochako said to her smiling, she found the exchange funny.

"We're arriving." Aizawa said to his students. "Stop the chattering." He ordered them.

"Hai!" The teenagers said in unison. Bakugou said it in a moe aloof manner, part of him was glad that the ranting stopped. He made a note of exploding the faces of those that insulted him later.

* * *

The students arrived to a huge building that looked like a stadium or something like that and they were greeted by a person wearing some sort white inflatable suit with a black helmet with white eyes. This made Sora think of a spaceman fused with Baymax. They were also wearing yellow sneakers.

"I've been waiting for you, guys." This person said to the students. Many students were in awe.

"The space hero Thirteen!" Izuku said excited. "A chivalrous hero that saved thousands of people from natural disasters!" He added as he made the typical expression he does when meeting a pro hero, covering his mouth with both hands blushing with sparkles in his eyes.

"Oh! I love Thirteen!" Ochako said super excited as well.

"Let's enter immediately." Thirteen ordered to their students.

"Please look after us!" Most students said to the teacher bowing at them. And the heroes in training started to walk inside.

Sora and Riku however had blunt expressions on their faces when they heard the name of their teacher. "...Thirteen? Really…?" Sora asked in a plain tone having very sour memories on his mind with a certain organization with the same number. Riku was the same.

"What? You guys don't like Thirteen?" Ojiro asked the boys putting a hand on his hip.

"No… that's not it." Riku said having the same flat tone as his friend.

"Oh, I get it!" Tooru said right beside Ojiro. "It's 'cause of the teacher's name, right? I know it's kinda weird why they named themselves after the unlucky number. Maybe it was for the sake of irony as they bring the exact opposite!" She said cheerfully to the boys as they looked at the duo still with the plain faces.

"Don't think too much about it, okay?" Ojiro said smiling to them before taking off with Tooru.

"...Mashirao's right, let's try to not think about 'that' number." Riku told Sora still having the bitter taste in his mouth.

"Yeah, let's…" Sora said feeling the same. Anyway they have to put those memories behind, all of that is over now…

Sora and Riku joined the others quirky.

* * *

The students were blown away by the huge insides of the area. It was like an amusement park.

"Amazing!" Eijiro was amazed. "It's like USJ!" He commented on, finding the area similar to said amusement park.

"Shipwrecks… Landslides… Fires… Storms…. Ect." Thirteen said to their students showing them the areas for the practice. "This is a training field I've designed with all kinds of accidents and disasters…" They added. "I called it: 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'. In short 'USJ'!" The teacher finished.

"_It really was USJ." _Most students thought sweat dropping and a little dumbfounded. Hopefully they've paid the copyrights to use that acronym.

"Thirteen, Where's All Might?" Shouta asked his peer teacher. "He's suppose to be here." He added as said hero was nowhere to be seen.

"About that…" The space hero began approaching Aizawa. "He did too much heroin on his way here and he ran out of time… He's resting now in the lounge." They whispered raising three fingers.

"That guy is the epitome of irrational." Aizawa said slightly annoyed. Fortunately they saw this coming and took precautions. Izuku and the other students seemed disappointed that the symbol of peace wasn't here. "No other choice. Shall we start?" He said to Thirteen.

"Eh.. Before starting, one thing, or two… Or three… Or four… Or five… Or six… Or seven…" Thirteen was going off track.

"_It's increasing!" _The students thought at the same time.

"You all probably know it, but… My quirk, Black Hole. It can absorb anything and turn it to dust." The teacher explained to the class.

"It's a very useful quirk that can save people trapped in disasters, right?" Izuku said to the teacher smiling as Ochako was nodding feverly excited. Sora and Riku were impressed by their teacher's quirk.

"Yes." Thirteen replied to the green boy. "But it's a power that can easily kill too." They explained making some students slightly gasp surprised. "The same applies for your quirks, right?" They continued. "In this super human society, the use of quirks is strictly regulated. So it's not a big problem." They reminded the students of one of the fundamentals of the society. "However despite that… Please don't forget that each of you have a quirk that can kill if used incorrectly." They explained to the heroes in training and this sounded even more truth to some students, especially Izuku, Sora and Riku. "In Aizawa's physical test… You discovered the potential of your powers. Meanwhile with All Might's battle training… I imagine that you experimented the danger of using your powers against others." Thirteen reminded the students of their experiences so far. "This class will be a new beginning. You will learn to use your quirks to safeguard humanity. Your powers don't exist to harm others. I hope you leave this place knowing that your abilities are to help." Thirteen continued their speech.

Sora, Riku, Izuku and most of their classmates felt inspired by their teachers speech. They were totally right, these great powers comes with great responsibilities and as such must be used to protect people and not abuse them for self gain.

"That's all. Thank you very much for your attention." Thirteen finished their speech making a reverence.

Most of the teenagers cheered and applauded for such an inspiring speech.

"Good, then let's start-" Aizawa said to his students pointing at the plaza, but was cut off by the sudden sound of electricity and the lights suddenly going out.

Then at the fountain at the center of the area a portal of darkness appeared. Shouta quickly turned shocked to see this.

Sora and Riku were also shocked. "_No way!" _Sora thought shocked.

"_A dark corridor?! Here?!" _Riku thought not believing his eyes. Then from that portal a black mist with bright yellow eyes appeared at the top of the portal. "_Pretty sure that's not a Heartless." _The silverette thought knowing that thing wasn't a Heartless.

From the portal slowly what looked to be a man peak his head.

"Stay together and don't move!" Aizawa quickly ordered to his students. "Thirteen, protect the students!" He said to them with seriousness.

Everyone except for the keybladers were confused. Sora and Riku knew this wasn't a good situation.

"What's that?" Eijiro asked confused and taken aback and the others looked ahead to see a bunch of people come out from the portal and they all have shady looks, some look monstrous.

"We're going to fight like at the entrance exam?" Kirishima asked looking ahead with everyone else. Sora and Riku were extremely concerned, they're in for trouble.

Izuku tried to take a step ahead. "Don't move!" He ordered his students once more. Izuku and Sora turned to their homeroom teacher and saw him putting on his goggles. "Those are Villains." He said to them, much to the shock and horror of most students, Sora and Riku were frowning in anger. They knew they were villains, sadly they might not be permitted to intervene.

Ironically in their training to learn to save lives, they were at risk now. Little that they knew was that pools of darkness were forming nearby the huge crowd of bad guys and clawed hands emerged from them. A clash with darkness was about to begin…

_To be continued..._


	9. Chapter Eight: Enter The Darkness

**Enter The Darkness.**

From the dark portal, it appears a man with bluish gray hair and pale skin. He wore black clothes and red sneakers. The creepy thing about him was that he had mutated hands over his arms, shoulders, neck, under the arms, on the back of his hand and covering his face from which it could barely being seen his left eye colored red.

After he stepped in, many thugs came out of the portal as well forming a huge crowd of villains.

Most hero students watched in fear seeing what professionals face off against all the time, now standing in front of them.

Eraser Head ordered Thirteen to protect the children as he prepared to fight.

"Thirteen… and Eraser Head, eh?" The living mist known as Kurogiri spoken to his leader named Tomura Shigaraki, while another creature appear through the portal. A large muscular monster with black skin and red lining on some parts of his body, it had a beak-like mouth with sharp teeth. The most grotesque thing about it was that it's brain could be seen.

Once this being stepped in Shigaraki signaled it to stay still with his hand.

"According to the teacher schedule that we received… All Might should be here as well." Kurogiri said as he opened his bright yellow eyes.

Eraser Head glared at the villains moving towards the students. "Then, the infiltration from the other day was because of this scum?" He questioned out loud connecting the dots of said instance.

"Where is he?" Shigaraki asked in a soft, dull voice. "It was really problematic gathering this crowd…" He continued as his forces advance towards the enemy. "All Might… The symbol of Peace… Isn't here?" He asked out loud disappointed. "I wonder if he'll come, if we kill some kids?" He wondered out loud with an evil tone.

Eraser Head made his bandages float as he prepared to fight while Thirteen protected the students.

Izuku was terrified as Sora beside him had a frown on his face. The keybladers at this point were able to recognize a strong darkness when they see it, it harbored an extraordinary evil.

"Eh? Villains? It can't be…" Kirishima said not believing what he was seeing. "There's no way they could have entered a hero school!"

"Sensei, aren't there intruder sensors?" Momo asked to Thirteen.

"Of course there are, but…" Thirteen responded knowing what happened. Most students seemed concerned.

"Did they just appear here or in the whole school?" Shouto questioned keeping himself completely calm.

"No, I think they just appeared here." Riku responded knowing what Todoroki was thinking. "Either way if the sensors aren't responding. .. Then that means there's someone with a quirk that can nullify them." He analysed looking in the same direction of Shouto.

"They appeared in an isolated area from the main campus. On a schedule in which we should be in classes. They might look like it, but they're not fools." Shouto rationalized. "This surprise attack was carefully planned with an objective in mind ."

"And they brought a considerable number of enemies with the intent of out numbering us. It was a clever move." Riku concluded agreeing with Shouto. However the question was. What was the enemy's objective?

The rest of the hero students look at the two boys with fear now understanding better their predicament.

"Thirteen, start to evacuate." Aizawa ordered to them. "Try to contact the school." He added. "These villains managed to bypass the sensors. They must have someone with the power to manipulate waves." He analysed the situation. "Kaminari. Try to contact someone with your quirk." He ordered the electric blonde.

"Yes." He replied in affirmative trying to use the device on his right ear.

"What will you do, Sensei? Will you fight alone?" Izuku asked his teacher with worry. "They're too many, I know you can erase their quirks, but… Eraser Head's battle style is to capture the enemy after erasing their quirk." He argued with concern.

"Deku's right, Sensei. You can't fight them all alone." Sora agreed with his friend. He was hoping that the teacher would at least let him and Riku fight too.

"A hero can't only depend on a single trick." Shouta calmly said to his students. Sora and Izuku were taken aback by this. "Take care of the rest, Thirteen." He said to his peer and they nodded in response.

Eraser Head was ready to jump in… However nearby the villains and from above unknown creatures suddenly appeared.

The teachers and students were surprised while the keyblade heroes were shocked.

"_Heartless!" _The boys thought at the same time. Many Heartless appeared from the ground and popped above, a great number of both Pureblood and Emblem Heartless.

"And to add a little extra flavor of fear to them… Unknown monsters draw closer…." Shigaraki said in a sinister tone. "Can't let this 'gift' go to waste, now can we?" He added looking pleasant with the sight in front of him. It was him controlling these monsters to have a better edge against the heroes, or so he thought…

Many of the students seemed intimidated at the sight of the many dark creatures alongside the villains.

"N-no way! Now monsters?!" Denki said scared.

While Izuku seems terrified he couldn't help but wonder if those creatures were controlled by the villains.

Sora and Riku, however knew that they were of course being controlled by these villains. They were now in serious trouble as no matter how good their teacher might be, he wouldn't be able to go up against those huge numbers of enemies, let alone the Heartless.

However something unexpected happened… Without warning some Soldiers, Shadows and Neoshadows jumped at some villains. This took both parties by surprise, but that wasn't the end of it as some of the thugs pushed back the monsters, others were pinned down by the and started diving their heads into their chests and others simply phased through them with their clawed hands and extracted their hearts as their victims screamed for help, pain and horror.

Needless to say that the students were horrified by the sight of monsters pretty much eating some villains alive turning their victims into more of them. Even the teachers were not only scared, but also disgusted at such a horrifying sight.

"Eh? That's weird." Shigaraki said in an aloof tone, he didn't even flinch as the Heartless tried to devour some of the hearts of his men and convert them into more of them.

"Tomura Shigaraki. I told you that we shouldn't have diploid those creatures if we were warned that this could happen, our own forces are slowly being consumed by them." Kurogiri said.

Shigaraki was warned that he might not be able to fully control the Heartless and they would soon act like feral beasts. "It's alright." But he didn't care a single bit. "Those are disposable pawns and better yet, the kids seemed horrified now." He continued with a wicked tone sounding rather pleased. "If the enemy cowers in fear from our dark minions then it's worth losing a few men." He added as he kept watching some of the Heartless trying to kill his forces and consume their hearts.

Eraser Head was now in a pinch. He and the rest of the staff was warned about the Heartless and what they could do. He knew that when that would appear they would have to rely on Sora and Riku to take care of them. But even so… He was now their teacher and he didn't feel it right to let them jump in alone against these many numbers of monsters, no matter how strong they are. "_Dammit. Guess I couldn't help but develop a protective instinct even to them." _Shouta thought.

It was like time slowed down around the keybladers. They witness the horror in the faces of their friends, their classmates. They could see them tremble or paralyzed in fear, fear of being the target of the Heartless. The boys stared at each other and nodded with determination.

Before Aizawa could say a thing to the keyblade wielders, they summoned their keyblades and jumped into the action at high speeds.

They could hear their friends and teachers called them to stop and return, but they are heroes too and as such they must stop the Heartless.

"Fuck off with these freaks!" A thug said pushing back a Soldier Heartless. "Eh? Look at that, kids with death wishes!" The thug said with a wicked grin seeing they boys dashing at them at high speeds.

"Then let's grant them their wishes!" Another thug said. But before the villains would attack them, the Heartless marched quickly towards them, losing interest in the thugs.

A bunch of Shadows and Armored Knights threw themselves at Sora trying to attack him. However the boy destroyed all of them with a single slash. Meanwhile Riku destroyed a small group of Neoshadows with a single diving slam.

Once more, both parties were surprised by this. Seeing Sora and Riku take out the monsters as if their nothing. Soon the horror in the teens was replaced with surprise and hope.

Sora and Riku didn't even blink as they slashed at the Heartless using whatever means necessary, no holding back now. They attack the ground enemies with powerful and quick techniques, jumped at the aerial enemies and destroyed them with aerial combos or spells. Honestly for the students they were now more afraid of the wielders, mostly Riku as he look ruthless and imposing with all of his dark-based magic, from his Dark Firaga to his cold expression. Sora on the opposite looked heroic with his light-based powers and determination.

"Amazing…" Izuku uttered seeing Sora and Riku bravely destroy the monsters with extreme ease.

"Phew! Good thing that those freaks are weaklings!" Denki said in relief.

"No. They are powerful, it's just that Sora and Riku are too strong." Shouto explained seeing them fight with all they got.

Sora quickly destroyed a large group of Armored Knights and Surveillance Robots with Sonic Blade. Riku killed a group of Darkballs and Wyverns with a barrage of Dark Firaga to finish destroying a group of Neoshadows with a Dark Break. They fought in sync, as one. Moving at high speeds destroying Heartless with every slash, every spell. Not even a single scratch on them was done and they didn't seem tried in the slightest.

The teens and even teachers were impacted with this high extent of the prowess of the keybladers. If their classmates thought that they were already powerful, now they know that it was just the tip of the iceberg.

"A-are they monsters or what?!" Mineta shouted even more afraid of Sora and Riku.

"They sure look like those demon hunters from the video games and animes." Hanta said blown away.

"Everyone. Evacuate, now!" Aizawa ordered them.

"But, What about Sora and Riku?!" Izuku asked him concerned for his friends.

"They'll be fine, I'll make sure of that." The teacher assured him. "It's all you Thirteen." And with that he jumped into action as well.

"Well well. Those two kids must have done a lot of grinding to fend off like that." Shigaraki said again using his video game jargon as he scratched his neck. "I don't like it… Don't like it at all." He added upset seeing how the kids easily eliminated the monsters that can kill humans.

"Perhaps we underestimated the children…" Kurogiri said observing the high level of power and skills of the keyblade wielders surrounded by Heartless.

The number of monsters was decreasing rapidly. Sora have destroyed a group of Flying Soldiers and Flutterings by attacking them with bullets of Blizzaga and then using a Quick Blitz when they plummeted to the ground.

Riku destroyed a group of Armored Knights and Large Bodies using his Dark Aura and then killed an Orcus with a Zantetsuken.

The group of thugs also seemed intimidated by the boys that were just too powerful. "The heck is wrong with those brats?!" One of them said.

"What is wrong with you?! They are just brats!" Another said pushing the rest of the crowd to charge at the boys.

"Hey, you little fuckers! Don't ignore your real enemy." Another villain shouted after Sora landed back from destroying more Surveillance Robots. Sora was ready to counter the attack of the human enemies when suddenly they were wrapped by Shouta's bandages and then he threw them at the rest of the thugs.

"Sensei!" Sora shouted as Shouta landed in front of the boy.

"Don't jump in if I didn't order you to do so." The teacher said to the boys sounding rather calm for the situation. "But we can talk about it later. For now let's take out the trash. And stay close to me." He ordered to his students.

"Hai, sensei!" The boys nodded in understanding and stood up at their teacher sides getting into battle stances.

Then the trio of students and teacher jumped at the villains. Thanks to Eraser Head's quirk the thugs were just a nuisance. He couldn't erase mutant-type quirks, but that's why he had his bandages combined with his hand-to-hand combat skills. The real issue was the Heartless, though.

"Sora! Riku! Take care of the Heartless while I deal with this scum!" He ordained as he knocked away another thug.

Sora and Riku nodded in understanding and shitted their focus back at the Heartless, though they still fight off the villains with extreme ease using either powerful kicks and strong combos or slashes.

"Not gonna lie, Sora. It feels good kicking villains butts." Riku said to his best friend as he delivered an upwards kick direct at the jaw of a thug.

"Yeah. It feels more fulfilling." Sora said back at him moving behind a thug and slashed them on the back.

"_Not just those brats are powerful with their swordplay and their weird techniques. Their teacher is good too." _Shigaraki thought seeing as only three heroes fight off his forces with ease. "_He is strong in hand-to-hand combat. And since he's hiding his eyes with those goggles… It can't be known which quirk he's erasing. Teamwork is hard in a fight against him." _The villain analysed as the teacher took care of most of the thugs using combos of kicks and capturing them with his bandages while Sora and Riku took care of the still large group of Heartless. "_I see. I hate pro heroes. Numbers don't work against them." _Shigaraki thought as he kept scratching his neck. This did not come out as expected, because of those overleveled brats.

"Impressive…" Izuku said as he looked at his friends and teacher take out more enemies. "Sensei can also fight against large groups, and with Sora and Riku helping then…" He muttered as the rest of his classmates were running towards the exit.

"It's not time to analyse! We have to evacuate!" Tenya shouted at him sounding hurried.

Izuku gave his friends a last stare before begrudgingly joining Iida and running towards the exit.

Momo and Kyouka didn't want to abandon their friends that were facing danger out there, but what choice did they have? They were strong and Sensei will be with them, they'll be fine. They'll have to come back safely. But they couldn't help but being mad at themselves for running away instead of at least trying to help them, it felt wrong to leave them on their own and hope everything will work out.

Katsuki was enraged beyond belief. Those two assholes were way stronger than they let on, if they wanted they could have killed the villains, but they hold back. He can also kill those freaking monsters like nothing too! It just pissed him off being forced to run like a fucking coward while they do what he always wanted to do since he was little.

Thirteen and the teens were halfway to the door. However, they were intercepted by Kurogiri, who appeared from below.

"I won't allow it." The living mist declared as the heroes came to a halt and looked in shock as he manifested in front of them.

"_Dammit! Just a blink and the one who looked to be the most problematic fled…" _Shouta noticed this as well as Sora and Riku. The teacher tried to run back to them, but was unable to do so as the path was blocked by more enemies still surrounding him. Sora and Riku tried to do the same, but Orcus' and Dual Blades appeared and blocked their way.

"This is bad…" Riku said frowning deeply as he and Sora got back to their fighting stances.

The students and Thirteen were standing in front of the being made of black mist that was blocking their exit. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains." He introduced his organization with a formal voice. "It may sound presumptuous…But we have decided to come to the cradle of the heroes, U.A. High School… With the goal to meet with the Symbol of Peace, All Might and kill him." He explained their plan as some of the teens were afraid of him as Thirteen stood in front of them in a defensive matter.

"Eh?" Izuku was taken aback by the declaration of the villain.

"According to our information All Might should be here. Unless… there was some sort of change?" The villain asked them. "Well, that doesn't concern me." He shrugged it as he extended his sides as if they were wings. "My role here is…" He began.

Thirteen unlocked their index finger ready to use their quirk against the enemy. However, they weren't able to as Bakugou and Kirishima jumped at the enemy to attack him.

The two boys landed after a quick explosion made by Katsuki. "Didn't you consider that we could defeat you first?!" Eijiro said with a confident smile alongside Katsuki who was smirking as well.

"Oh, that was dangerous." The mist villain said as the smoked cleared showing that he was still there, the attack didn't even damage him. He was, however reforming himself after that blast, revealing some sort of metallic piece. "You may be only students, but you are authentic golden eggs." He said impressed with the youths.

"This is bad! You two, move out!" Thirteen ordered Bakugou and Kirishima quickly.

"My job is to disperse you, so you can be tortured to death!" The villain declared as he extended himself over the heroes in a cloud of darkness.

"What the heck?!" Kirishima shouted as he and the rest of his classmates were trapped in the dark cloud. Iida managed to take out Sato and Uraraka from the darkness while Shoji protected Sero and Ashido with his arms trying to hold on.

Iida, Sato and Uraraka watched in horror as their classmates were trapped inside a dome of darkness. "Everyone!" Tenya shouted in despair.

On the battlefield Sora and Riku also watched in fear as they kept destroying Heartless as fast as they could.

Sora came to a slow halt as he felt for a second that his heart stopped. "_...Not again…"_ The painful, heart crushing memories of his friends falling into the darkness in front of him flashed through his mind. It was the same thing all over again. "Not again… Not again!" He shouted at he jumped over his enemies and rushed quickly back to his friends. He can still stop this! He can still save his friends! He won't let that happen ever again! "_Hold on everyone! Hold on!" _He rushed desperately as fast as he could, however his road was blocked when a Darkside appeared from below and with it a few Invisibles.

Riku destroyed a group of Neoshadows and decided to rush towards his friend. Only to be stopped by a Rock Troll that appeared from above with a few Defenders.

"No no no no!" Sora shouted as he dodged the punches of the giant Heartless.

Shigaraki smiled under the hand covering his face. "Let's see how you deal with these bosses, players…" He said evilly seeing the despair in them, the fear for their friends.

"Out of my way!" Sora shouted furiously as he jumped into the air towards the enemies, he dodged mid-air attacks from the Invisibles before using Ragnarok against them destroying them. He proceed jumping straight at the head of Darkside, it tried to punch him mid-air, but Sora used his Aerial Dodge to jump again. "Strike Raid!" He threw his keyblade at the head of his enemy making it recoil and then Sora dashed at it using Air Slide and grabbed his keyblade when it returned. "Explosión!" He dived the enemy with a diving slash, upon impact it unleashed three light orbs causing huge damage, finishing the enemy and Sora landed safely on the ground and jumped forward until reaching the dome of darkness.

However when he arrived the dome dispersed leaving only behind Shoji, Hanta, Mina and Thirteen. "No…" Sora uttered in shock.

"You are brave and powerful, young one. I'll give you that." The mist man proclaimed as he reformed. "However, you are too late." Even if it couldn't be seen, he has an evil gleeful expression.

As his classmates, the male classmates stood up and got into battle stances behind their teacher and the girls looked at the distraught Sora. Said boy changed his expression to one of pure anger, if one were to look closely brief bolts of dark red energy passed through his body, he clenched his left hand so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

* * *

Izuku fell out from a dark portal towards a large body of water.

"_A portal? Is that his quirk?" _Izuku thought before swimming his way back to the surface. "_They want to kill All Might? Zombie-like monsters? What the heck is going on? What are they planning?!" _So many questions and no answers. But he had to return to the others quickly and escape. However he was intercepted by a shark-like villain that was swimming fast towards him.

With no way of dodging the emerald boy could only brace himself. But thankfully the villain was stopped by Tsuyu that delivered him a kick with her two feet. "Midoriya-chan! Ribbit!" She said to him before throwing out her tongue at him and wrapped him tightly before taking off towards the surface. "Bye." She said as she took her friends to the surface.

Midoriya, Asui and Mineta were at the shipwreck zone. After placing both boys on a ship (Well, she threw Mineta after trying to snuggle on her chest), she got into the boat as well.

"Thank you, Asui-san." Izuku thanked the frog girl as she climbed into the boat.

"I told you to call me Tsu-chan." She said to him when she reached the edge of the boat and got in.

"T-T-T-T-Tsu-chan, thanks!" He nervously said to her as she stands up in front of him.

"Anyway the situation is really bad." Tsuyu said to the greenette.

"Yeah." Izuku agreed with her. "What the villain said… They knew U.A.'s schedule!" He said recalling what the mist man said earlier. "Thinking it better… Those guys must have caused the infiltration of the press the other day to gather information. They have it all planned out, like Todoroki-kun said." He continued putting two and two together. "But something that doesn't make sense to me are those monsters, they seem dangerous. But it looks like the villains weren't controlling them or at least not completely." He added thinking of the dark monsters.

"Ribbit. They turn some of those bad guys into more of them, like zombies." Tsuyu said, she also got kinda scared of those things, but like always, she seemed calm.

"But, But!" Mineta called their attention. "Sora and Riku took care of a lot of them like nothing! We don't have to worry about them! And it isn't like the villains can kill All Might!" He said confident that everything will be alright. "When All Might gets here, he'll trash all of them!" He added with a determined frown punching the air with his fists.

"Mineta-chan." Tsuyu said to him.

"Eh?" He looked at her confused.

"Sora-chan and Riku-chan might be very strong to take care of those monsters. Ribbit, but they are only two and more of them might appear around here too, even if they can defeat them with no problem, they'll still have to fight a lot of them and who knows when they might hit their limit." She explained to him bluntly and being realistic even if she sounded a little grim and pessimistic. "And don't you think that they wouldn't get this far if they didn't have a way to kill All Might?" She asked him again being blunt.

Izuku looked at her with widened eyes.

"Besides, that guy said that they will torture us to death." Tsuyu continued. "I wonder if we can resist until All Might gets here… Even if All Might gets here, we might not be safe." She continued sounding again somewhat pessimistic with blankness on her face.

Her words made Mineta nervous and scared. "M-M-Midoriya! What the heck is wrong with her?!" The midget said to the green boy pointing at the frog girl creeped out.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu turned her head around when she noticed that more villain arised from the water surrounding the boat.

Mineta screamed really loud "Help me!" He shouted terrified.

"_They have a way to defeat All Might. That's probably the reason. I can't think of something else." _Izuku thought in the current situation. Tsuyu's words made sense to him. "_Why do they want to kill him? Because he is the one who opposes evil? Because he's recognized as the Symbol of Peace?" _Izuku questioned in his mind. "_No. The motive… In this moment… It doesn't matter… It doesn't matter… The motive doesn't matter!" _The inheritor of One for All thought remembering his master's words of encouragement and clenched his right hand arming himself with valor. "If those guys…" Izuku said to his classmates calling their attention. "Have a way to defeat All Might… We should now… Do what's possible to stop them… Fighting… And winning!" He said raising his eyes with determination in his voice. They must do what's possible to defeat the enemy, it is what heroes do.

* * *

**Landslide Zone.**

Shouto froze the villains that were sent to attack him with extreme ease. "It's pathetic to lose against a single kid." He said to the villain in a cold voice. "You should know it. You're adults, right?" He mocked them.

**Crumbling Zone.**

Katsuki and Eijiro were fighting a group of thugs inside a collapsed building. The explosive teen blew back a villain with his right hand creating a small explosion. He and Kirishima were standing back to back surrounded by enemies.

**Mountain Zone.**

Yaoyorozu, Jirou and Kaminari were formed up surrounded by armed enemies. She materialized a metal bar for herself and a small sword for Jirou.

**Fire Zone. **

Ojiro was standing in front of a group of villains and got into a fighting stance ready to fight them.

**Storm Zone. **

Tokoyami and Koda were back to back surrounded by enemies.

**Plaza. **

Eraser Head was fighting off the remaining villains and Riku slayed the giant Heartless throwing it to the ground with a strong swing and finish it with a Dark Break.

Shigaraki observed while scratching his face before taking a pair of steps forward slowly.

**Entrance. **

Sora glared at the villain with pure rage in his eyes. Ochako and Mina were taken aback by his expression of hate and anger. It was unusual to see such a sweet boy expression this deep hatred, it was terrifying.

Sora walked slowly forward passing the scared girls without looking at them. His hands tightened to the point of start bleeding. "You rotten…" He said in a deep voice with a lot of anger in his tone.

The boys and teacher turned to see him and they were also briefly petrified by the face of the keyblader. Even the villain seemed surprised of such expression. One of pure hate and anger…

Tenya was quick to approaching him and put a hand on his shoulder, but the boy didn't turned to face him. "Sora-kun, calm down!" He knew that his friend was summerging himself into blind rage.

Sora heard him and looked at him from the corner of his eye. "Calm down? After what that heartless monster did to our classmates?" He questioned him keeping the tone of his voice, but cracking a little. Tenya could see his eyes were watering, he was holding back tears.

"_As expected from someone as loyal as him…" _Tenya was aware that someone as him would move sea and earth for those he is loyal to, henche his deep rage. It was disturbing and outright scary to see his friend demonstrating this side of him "Shoji! Is everyone still here? Can you check?" He asked to said teen and he was quick in extent his extra limbs and turn them into ears and eyes to scan the whole facility. Both knew that Sora's growing rage might quell if he gets to learn that everyone was safe.

"Everyone has been separated, but they are still here and they're still fine." The masked teen said bringing relief to the rest of the teens and made Sora's expression change to a hopeful one.

"Really?" The keyblader asked him to confirm and the multi-armed teen nodded in confirmation. Sora then smiled, his mood returned to normal, much to everyone's relief.

Everyone then focused back on the mist man that remained still.

"Dammit, physical attacks don't affect him… His quirk is the worst!" Hanta said frustrated.

Thirteen turned to looked at Sora. "Sora-san." They said to the spiky brunette.

"Yeah?" He asked the teacher.

"You must return to fight the enemy, your friend and Eraser Head might need you." The space hero ordered him.

"But what about-?" He intended to argue but was cut off.

"Don't worry about us, you are needed somewhere else. Now go and use your power to protect your friends!" Thirteen said to him with determination.

"Go on Sora-kun and kick their butts!" Mina said with an encouraging smile.

"We'll take care of things here!" Tenya said to him with a smile giving him a thumbs-up.

Sora saw the rest of his classmates giving gestures of reassurance. Sora nodded in understanding and turned around and dashed off at high speeds, so fast that the mist villain wasn't able to react in time and the boy already took off.

"_An impressive child right there…" _Kurogiri thought narrowing his eyes seeing how the boy quickly returned to the battlefield.

Thirteen turned now to Tenya having an idea in mind. "Representative!" they called him.

"Yes?" The class rep responded.

"I have a task for you." The teacher said to the teen. "Run to the school and inform them of the situation." The space hero ordered taking Iida aback. "The alarms are not working and our phones don't have signal. The security system is based on infrared lasers. Even if Eraser Head has been erasing many quirks… The situation hasn't changed…" They explained. "Therefore, they must have someone with an interference quirk… That has remained hidden." They concluded the logical reason for this situation taking place. "So the most feasible is that you quickly inform the school about the situation." They said to Iida.

"But if the class representative would leave his classmates behind-" Tenya tried to argue but was cut off.

"Go, Emergency Exit!" Sato interrupted him. "There must be alarms outside. That's why these guys are keeping us inside, right?" He explained to him as he walked past him and got into a fighting stance.

"If you manage to get out, they won't follow you!" Hanta said getting beside Rikido and getting into a fighting stance. "Go through the mist with your legs!"

"Use your quirk to save others!" Thirteen encouraged him.

Tenya saw as Shoji also walked passed him. "I'll make everything easy as possible to support you like in the cafeteria!" Ochako said to him as Tenya turned to look at her and Mina nodding in approval. "I'll do it without a doubt! So please go, rep!" She cheered him.

Tenya looked forward before frowning with determination. The speedster activated the thrusters in his legs and got into position preparing to take off.

"Even if you have no other choice. What kind of fool reveals their plan in front of the enemy!?" The mist villain shouted as he extended his black mist being at his enemies.

"We did because it doesn't matter that you heard!" Thirteen shouted back at the enemy before unlocking their index finger again. "Black Hole!" They activated their quirk, generating a pulling force towards the index finger like a vacuum, it was absorbing the black mist.

**Plaza.**

Riku dashed at a group of Satyrs, but they were destroyed by a Strike Raid from behind them.

"Miss me?!" Sora shouted as he rushed towards his friend catching his keyblade again.

"About time." Riku said to his friend smiling.

"What happened to the others?" Aizawa asked him as he kicked away another thug.

"That mist guy has dispersed them around the whole place, but Mezou says that their fine." Sora explained as he got into a battle stance.

"That's good to know." Riku said in relief as he got into a battle stance as well.

"Divide and Conquer, eh?" The teacher said out loud looking around himself seeing that there was still a good number of enemies standing. "Sora, Riku! Finish off with those things and go look for the others, that's an order!" He ordered the keybladers.

"But what about you, Sensei?" Sora asked him with concern.

"Don't worry, kid. I can deal with this scum!" The teacher said as he threw a thug towards another one with his bandages. "Your classmates must be under attack as well, you have to go and aid them as soon as possible!" He explained to the boys.

"Sensei's right, Sora." Riku said as he and Sora were back to back surrounded by the remaining group of Heartless. "There must be more of those guys trying to take down the others, that mist guy must have scattered them to make it easier to hunt them down." He explained to his friend.

"Makes sense. Then let's finish this quick!" Sora said with a determined tone. And with that Sora and Riku dashed in opposite directions towards the last of the Heartless.

* * *

**Shipwreck Zone.**

After a brief analysis Izuku came to the conclusion that the enemy didn't know about the quirks of the students and separated them at random to overwhelm them with numbers. As such their only advantage was that the enemy had no idea about their quirks. Izuku and his classmates talked a bit about their quirks to see if they could come up with a plan. However, this was interrupted by a giant hand made of water cutting the boat in half.

The sliced ship was sinking quickly as the enemies were just waiting for that moment. Mineta succumbed to panic and thought that would be it for them. Tsuyu remained seemingly calm and even questioned the grape-headed boy on why he entered the hero course in the first place.

Mineta was screaming and whining to no end until he heard Midoriya say something.

"When the enemy thinks victory is secure, it will be your chance." Izuku said looking forward. "Once, All Might said that on TV." He said remembering those words from his idol and mentor.

"What do you mean?" Mineta asked him still crying.

Izuku clenched his fist. "There's no other way! Of win!" He said with determination before turning back at his friends. They looked at him in wonder.

The shark-looking villain was mocking of the hero students while another one reprimanded him, telling him to not judge them for their age, but for their quirks. However, out of nowhere a few thugs were dragged below the water and the rest saw as a small group of aquatic monsters arose to the surface, a pair looking like divers and the rest like fish.

"AGH! M-monsters!" Mineta screamed out of fear. "They're here too! That's it we're gonna die here!" He shouted from the top of his lungs. Where are Sora and Riku when you need them?!

"This is bad." Tsuyu said with worry seeing now that they were in more serious trouble.

Izuku took a step back seeing how more monsters started to appear from below the surface starting to surround the sinking boat and even many started to attack the villains. Then he remembered that those creatures seemed to not be fully controlled and seemingly by nature attack humans to multiply. He couldn't help but notice that sometimes hearts were released into the sky when one of them was destroyed, or at least it was the case with the ones with those with dark heart symbols. Does that mean that those were the hearts of their victims? Are they after human hearts?! "_No. Not time to think about this!" _Izuku thought shaking off those thoughts. "_This is my chance!" _Seeing that the villains were fighting off the monsters he knew it was time to act.

Izuku stomped the edge of the boat and yelled from the top from his lungs. "_Think like Kacchan…!" _He armed himself with valor.

"Don't go, Midoriya!" Mineta said to him trying to stop him. However, the green boy jumped off the boat.

"Die…!" The emerald boy shouted imitating his childhood friend. The monsters and villains saw him and prepared to attack him. Izuku held his left arm as he held his middle finger with his thumb. "_I can use a Smash, but it will be pointless if I can reach everyone. Besides if we manage to go out from the shipwreck zone, there will still be more enemies. I won't sacrifice my arm!" _He thought as he was falling towards the water. "_The egg… Imagine it not exploding!" _He mentalized the image as he focused One for All on his middle finger and thumb from his left hand.

Tsuyu grabbed Mineta and prepare to jump at the right time, she knew Midoriya was planning something. Mineta on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about why the greenette still jumped in even still trembling in fear like him.

"Delaware Smash!" Izuku let go of his finger releasing a strong burst of wind towards the water and pushing himself upwards breaking his two fingers in the process. The strong force of wind created a whirlpool that dragged the enemies towards the center. "Tsu-chan! Mineta-kun!" Izuku shouted at his friends still airborne.

Tsuyu jumped and threw her tongue at him wrapping him and dragging him with her and Mineta. Izuku clenched his teeth resisting the pain of his broken fingers.

"_Dammit! Why Midoriya!?" _Mineta thought in frustration clenching his fists. "_Why are you acting so cool?" _He grabbed one of his head balls and screamed loudly. "I can help too… I can do it too!" He shouted throwing his balls fanatically at the water, dragging them towards the monsters and villains sticking to them with no way of removing them.

"If you apply a great force to the water's surface… This will disperse!" Izuku thought out loud at the whole group of enemies were dragged into the center of the whirlpool. "And later it'll convert into the center!" The enemy were gathered into the center and thanks to Mineta's balls they were stuck to each other as the water converted into the center once more before raising up into the air, it even destroyed all of the dark monsters.

"Everyone at once." Tsuyu said seeing Midoriya's plan work out. "Looks like… we overcame our first obstacle." She said as Midoriya held his left hand in pain and Mineta's head bled still crying but with an upset frown. "You two are great!" She said to her friends as they kept flying away.

* * *

**Landslide Zone. **

Separate use and kill us, eh?" Shouto said before exhaling cold vapor. "Hate to say it… But you look like a bunch of guys that don't know how to use your quirks properly." He bluntly said looking at his frozen enemies. He then walked forward passing the frozen villains. They were wincing in pain, not believing that such a kid would be this powerful.

Shouto was thinking about what the mist villain said about killing All Might. "_At the beginning I thought that it was about a group formed by the elite." _Todoroki thought as he walked. Suddenly a thug came out from behind a rock trying to attack him with a sword, but Shouto frozen him immediately. Then he dodged an attack from behind and grabbed the weapon of his attacker freezing him in an instant. "_But it looks like it was about a few pawns." _Shouto thought seeing how easy it was for him to defeat the enemies. "_Moreover, those monsters that came with them don't seem to be fully tamed and attack their own forces. They were planning to defeat us like this?" _Shouto thought seeing the flaws in the enemies' plan execution. He pulled the weapon from his enemy making him fall onto the ground. "_From what I saw the real number of threats is no more than 4." _He recalled some of the villains that appeared, including the mist man, the man covered in hands and that huge monster with him. "_If it's like that, then the next thing to do is…" _He knew what he had to do next, but then he heard something behind him and turned to see a decently large group of monsters appear from orbs of darkness. "More of them, eh?" Shouto said nonchalantly.

He glared at the monsters and funnily enough a lot of them look kinda goofy and all of the creatures bared some sort of heart symbol. If he recalled correctly, everytime Sora and Riku destroyed one of these creatures they released pink crystalline hearts. So they feed off of living hearts? "_No time for this." _Shouto thought keeping his monotone face leaving those questions for later. In a single instant he froze them all, encased in ice. "_Nucances." _He thought looking at the monsters trapped in ice, in due time they will be destroyed.

Todoroki was about to resume in gathering information when suddenly he hear sounds of something breaking. "Hm?" He looked around and saw some of those monsters break free from the ice. "...!" The boy was taken aback. How did some of them escape? Then he noticed that only the ones that are themed based around ice broke free and a pair with giant books. So some of these creatures are ice-proof?

Shouto might have underestimated these seemingly feral beasts, but before he could do something, a barrage of fireballs rained from the sky destroying the ice creature and then in front of his eyes the once with books banished out of nowhere. He looked to his left and saw none other than Riku standing where the monsters were encased in ice once were. He looked as if he had just performed an attack. "_When did he-?" _Shouto was struck by surprise, it was so fast that not even he saw him. Riku must have created the fireballs and then slashed at the remaining ones.

Riku stand up straight and turned to look at him. "You okay, Shouto?" He asked him.

Shouto returned to his normal face and nodded. "Yes. I think I owe you one." Shouto said to him as Riku approached him.

Riku smiled at him. "Looks like you took care of everything on your own. For the most part at least" He said looking at the shocked villains that were still stuck in ice. "You have to be careful with some of those monsters, some are ice-based and others can outright nullify elemental attacks." Riku explained him about Heartless like Blue Rapsodies and Bookmasters.

Shouto narrowed his eyes at Riku. "So you know about them, huh?" He said having his suspicions. In fact he got to see that once him and Sora charged into battle the monsters went after them immediately and even if it looked like they destroyed them with sheer power alone, it was actually them knowing how to fight them.

Riku recognized that Shouto might be even more suspicious than before. "No time to talk about this." Riku said to him trying to avoid the topic, but it was enough to make the icy hot teen believe that Riku was hiding something about the monsters. "We have to ge out of here." Riku said to him.

"Hold on." Shouto told him keeping his serene face. "We have to find out why the League of Villains think that they can kill All Might." Shouto said to him. "We can get the information we need, right now." He said looking at one of the frozen thugs wincing in pain.

Riku gave it a thought for a few seconds. "_So they're here to kill All Might-sensei?" _The keyblade master thought to himself. "_And 'League of Villains'? Is that what they're calling themselves?" _He deadpanned for a second at such a lame and generic name for a villain group. "Well Shouto, I agree with you. We need to find out how they're gonna try to achieve said objective." Riku said to him crossing his arms. The two boys then approached one of the frozen thugs.

"Hey, at this rate the cells of your bodies will start to die slowly." Shouto said to the frozen villains as he and Riku approached one of them. The thugs feared for their lives. "I want to be a hero. I'd rather not do cruel things." He said as he and Riku stood in front of one of the thugs.

"Better talk now, before we both do something we regret later." Riku said coldly as Shouto extended his right hand over the face of the thug as he released ice.

"Why do you think you can defeat All Might? And where did you get those monsters?" Shouto coldly asked.

"What is your plan?" Riku asked in a dark voice aiming the blade of his keyblade at the neck of the thug.

* * *

**Mountain Zone.**

"AGH!" Denki yelled before ducking the punch from a big thug. "Spooky! You guys saw it?! I saw the light at the end of the tunnel! What the heck is with these guys? What is all of this?!" Kaminari shouted as he ran cowardly back with Yaoyorozu and Jirou that pushed back the attack from the enemies.

"Worry about that later." Kyouka seriously said to the electric blonde. "Now we need to find a way to get out of this situation." She continued as the trio was surrounded by enemies.

"Then gimme a weapon too!" Kaminari said hastily. He couldn't fight barehanded here!

"Aren't you an electric boy? Just electrocute them at once!" Kyouka shouted back at him.

"Didn't you see it back at the battle training?! We were a team." Denki reminded her, much to her annoyment. "I can only produce electricity! I can discharge it, but not control it! Do you wanna get electrocuted too? You know, I'm not like Todoroki!" He was talking a lot and too fast that it was getting annoying. "I can't even ask for help because something is interfering with the signal." He said tapping his ear device. "Listen up you two! I can't do anything now! So I'm counting on you!" He was pretty much useless in this situation.

Kyouka twitched an eyebrow already annoyed. "To be a man, you talk a lot." She said to him sick and tired of his whining. Denki then saw the same thug from before trying to punch him again and he moved out of the way only for Kyouka to push him with her foot. "Well then, be a human paralyze weapon!" She shouted at him pushing him at the enemies.

"You're serious?! You idi-!" His shout was cut off when he bumped into a villain and discharged his electricity on the enemy. "It's working. I'm strong! You two, count on me!" He confidently said smiling after seeing that it was indeed working.

"You're too simple." Kyouka said annoyed. She then noticed an enemy trying to attack Kaminari by throwing a boulder with his extended arm. She moved one of her earphone jacks and plugged it into one of her sound amplifiers on her boots, unleashing the sound of her heartbeat in the form of a sound explosion. It destroyed the big rock and thanks to the momentum the fist of the villain punched Kaminari in the face electrocuting him.

Another villain jumped in trying to attack the electric boy, but Momo threw a net at him making him fall straight into the electric discharge.

"Take it more seriously!" Yaoyorozu said to Jirou as she resumed her battle stance.

"Sorry, I thought it would be a good idea." She apologized as in the background Denki undid the discharge as his enemies fell unconscious, the electric boy seemed tired. She then sent another sound explosion to her opponents making them wince in pain. "You know, Kaminari. You could have done something with your costume to fix that problem." She said to him as she focused on holding off the thugs.

Then from above the trio head the cry from something and they looked up and saw a thug flying to end up crashing with the rest of the enemies. Before they could wonder what happened a ring of light appeared above the enemies and suddenly thunderbolts rained over them frying them and falling to the ground unconscious.

Momo and Kyouka stared at Denki and he was as confused as them. "That wasn't me." Denki denied raising his hands and shaking his head.

It was then that from above Sora fell towards them and landed in front of the two girls looking towards the knocked out thugs.

"Sora-kun!" Momo called to him with a smile. He was fine and she was happy to know it.

"You guys alright?" Sora turned to face his friends as he let his keyblade vanish.

"You did that?" Kyouka asked him eyes-widened. Sora nodded in response.

"Oi, where the heck were you and Riku?! You could have come here five minutes ago!" Denki walked up to him and pointed at him upset.

"Sorry, took longer than expected dealing with all of those...er monsters." Sora apologized as he raised his hands up in defense. "What matters is that you're okay." Sora said smiling.

"Yes, thank you Sora-kun." Momo thanked him with a warm smile as she blushed faintly, Sora just looked so cool and heroic right now. And now that she thought about it she was also grateful that Sora appeared when he did, a few seconds later and we would have a very awkward situation for him and her.

"...And what about Riku?" Kyouka asked in a slight timid voice and a blush. Everyone knew that if Sora was here it was because of him and Riku took care of the monsters.

"Aizawa-sensei ordered us to look for you after we finished with those creatures. I think he went to the Landslide Zone." Sora explained. Kyouka mentally sighed in relief.

"Dude, you and Riku must be really broken to have took care of that huge mob of monsters." Denki said amazed and scared at the same time, now he has all the more reason to NOT get on their bad side.

"Um thanks, I think." Sora said humbly rubbing the back of his head.

"You could learn a thing or two about how to use electricity, Kaminari." Kyouka said to him in a teasing tone.

"Hey!" Denki was offended by her. "But seriously, would you teach me how to do that?" Denki asked the brunette keyblader with a pleading face. "Please? Do it for a friend." He said to him trying to make puppy eyes.

"Um. I'd like to, but it just doesn't work the same way as your quirk works. Sorry." Sora explained to him shrugging.

"Aw man…" The electric blonde groaned. Kyouka tried to conceal her laughter. "I know you're laughing, Jirou." He deadpanned at her and said girl pretty much laughed in his face.

"Don't feel bad, Denki. You'll get stronger someday" Sora cheered him.

"Hmm. Yeah, yeah you're right!" He replied feeling better. "Maybe stronger than even you!" He said feeling optimistic.

"Be realistic." Kyouka said to him with a smirk.

"You really like to rain on my parade, don't ya?" He said to her with a blunt face.

"Listen up everyone. We can chat later." Momo called their attention. "I'm worried about the others, we have to go look for them." The vice rep said to her classmates.

"No, you guys go to the entrance. I'll go look the others." Sora said to her with a stern but calm voice.

"Wait up dude, you can't go alone." Kyouka said to him with concern.

"No no. He's right, we should try to get outta here." Denki interjected though he said it out of fear of bumping into more villains or monsters. "Sora's strong and fast, he'll be a-okay! Right, Sora?" Denki said with a confident smile, but the rest of the teens could see that he was scared, his knees were trembling.

"Yeah. It's not safe for you to come with me." Sora with security in his eyes. Momo wanted to argue but suddenly from the ground a villain arose right behind Sora.

It all happened quickly, but Sora was fast enough to push Momo away from him, but then the thug grabbed him from the hair and pulled him off the ground.

"_Dang it!" _Sora felt the pain of being pulled strongly by the hair. He knew he could have easily dodged the thug, but he involuntarily pushed Momo out of harm's way.

"Sora-kun!" Momo shouted as she quickly got up again. Kyouka and Denki were also shocked.

"Hands up." The thugs said to the trio as they looked angrily at the villain. "And don't use your quirks. Otherwise I'll kill this brat." He continued as he rose Sora higher.

"Guys run!" Sora shouted at them.

"No! We won't leave you!" Momo shouted back glaring daggers at the coward that held the boy hostage.

"Aww, isn't that sweet? You sure must be really loyal to each other, eh eggs of heroes?" The villain said in a mockingly evil tone before laughing at them.

"Coward…" Kyouka said under her breath. They were trapped, they lowered their guard completely and then were ambushed when the young heroes thought they won.

"I don't like the idea of killing an electric kid like me, but… I don't have an alternative, right?" He thug said in a sarcastic tone as he moved his free hand and let out electricity. Sora didn't even flinch in fear, he just frowned deeply at him.

Begrudgingly, the trio of teens raised their hands up.

"Electricity… He must be responsible for nullifying the security that Todoroki-san mentioned." Momo thought out loud extremely worried for Sora.

Sora knew he can break free with no problem, he just needs for an opening to do so quickly as he could get seriously injured by an electroshock. "_If it's like Momo-chan said, I have to take him down. Maybe we can restore the security system after doing that." _Sora thought knowing what he has to do.

The electric villain chuckled before walking slowly forward, making the trio of teens gasp. "I'll go slowly. Don't move." He demanded calmly.

Sora knew he had to act now, but if he did either he or one of his friends could get badly hurt. "_Scram! Can't move yet!" _He clenched his teeth in frustration.

Kyouka had an idea of how to get out of this mess. "Sora, Kaminari and you… Electric guys were born to be winners, no?" She said smiling with confidence.

"Ah?" The thug stopped letting the electricity vanish as Sora looked at her confused. His instincts were telling him that she might be trying to do something.

"What are you saying?" Momo asked Jirou as she and Denki looked at the rocker girl confused.

"Because even if they're not heroes there are a lot of jobs to apply for, aren't there? Well, it's just curiosity…" She continued. Momo, who was right beside her, noticed that the purple haired girl was moving one of her earphones behind her back to reach her amplifiers. "Why did you end up as a villain?" She asked keeping her smile. Momo knew what her friend was trying to do, so she tried to play along as well. "Though, it's alright if you don't want to respond." Kyouka continued to buy time and she was just about to plug in her jack.

"Stop." The villain said aiming his free hand with electricity at Sora and he flinched in reaction.

"No!" Momo shouted out of fear for Sora.

"You thought I wouldn't notice?" The villain asked rhetorically. Kyouka was forced to retract her earphone. "Adults aren't that stupid to fall for such an infantile trick. You should give priority to your friend here." He said in a mocking tone while in the background a pair of thugs were trying to get up again. "Don't pose any resistance. And I'll let go of this idiot." He continued as Sora glared daggers and bombs at him. It wasn't time to act yet. "Someone's life… Or your own?" He questioned in a wicked tone. The thug then laughed evilly as he walked forward again. "C'mon. Don't move…" He said as he walked towards the trio in a dark tone.

Just when things seemed bleak for the teens, sounds of screams were heard in the background. The trio of teens saw what it was and started to tremble in fear as they saw a small group of dark monsters appear, some attacking the thugs that were recovering, they screams of pain as the trio witnessed how they themselves were turned into monsters as well, it was horrifying.

The thug turned around to the source of the noise and he and Sora saw a Blitz Spear jumping at them and trying to slash them, the thug dodged it, but he let go of Sora in the process. "_Now's my chance!" _Sora thought as he landed back on the ground.

"Not so fast!" The thug shouted as he tried to attack him with his hand imbued in electricity. Sora reacted quickly and summoned his keyblade as he tried to move back. The keyblader aimed his weapon at the enemy that tried to reach him.

"Waterga!" He casted a water spell, shooting a powerful water projectile at the enemy, not only sending him back, but also electrocuting himself due to the water's conductivity. Sora took the chance to charge at the enemy and slash at him horizontally sending him flying to the wall of rock knocking him out. "You should be more careful with electricity and water." He joked with a confident smile.

"That was great Dude!" Denki said to him relieved as well as the girls, until they remembered that they were surrounded by Heartless. "Oh right. Sora do something!" He said to the boy in a panic.

"On it!" Sora got into a battle stance. It was a small group of Heartless, just a bunch of Armored Knights, a few Gold Beats and a pair of Blitz Spears.

The flying yellow Heartless attacked the boy by throwing lightning at him that he dodges by sidestepping quickly. The hero responded by doing a Strike Raid at them destroying them in the process in a single hit. Sora jumped into the air as he grabbed his keyblade again and performed a Rising Sun at the remaining enemies, soaring at the Heartless and thrusting at them five times. The power and speed was such that it annihilated the enemies in a matter of seconds. Sora landed back on the ground safely.

The moment that Sora turned around to check up on his friends he was met with Momo's embrace. She hugged him tightly, though she had to bend a little as she was taller than him. Then she let go of the slightly flustered boy. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She worriedly asked him as she checked to see if he was hurt.

"Momo-chan, Momo-chan. Calm down." He said to her trying to ease her, she really seemed anxious right now. "Look, I'm just fine." He said giving her a serene smile. She then took a moment to see that there wasn't even a single scratch on him.

"Thank goodness." She sighed in relief. "I'm so so sorry, Sora-kun. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have gotten in that situation and none of us were able to do something to help." She bowed in apology.

"Don't be." She heard him said that in a cheerful tone. She looked up and saw him smiling. "I just did what I felt was right, that's what heroes do, right?" Sora said pointing at his chest with his thumb. "So don't feel bad about that, it wasn't your fault, it could have happened to anyone." Sora said putting his hands behind his head keeping that charming smile of his.

Momo smiled back at him with a faint blush on her face, there was just something about Sora's smile that she liked so much. It made her calm and raised her spirit, he was the kind of person that looks to make everyone happy and she really did admire that about him.

Kyouka and Denki approached them. While kyouka praised him alongside Momo, Denki had a slight frown and a pout of his face. "_Seriously, what does he have that makes her like him so much? Not even a week and they already seem really close." _Denki thought to himself, again feeling jealous that he was so close with Yaoyorozu, but no way in hell he's going to complain out loud or else he can call himself a dead man.

"Alright. You guys go to the entrance and reunite with the others." Sora ordered his friends. "I'll go look for the others and send them there as well." He continued.

"Wait. Don't tell me that after that you'll go fight the rest of those villains." Momo said to him with worry.

"I have to, Aizawa-sensei might need me and Riku to defeat them." Sora said with determination.

"Hold the phone there, man. You can't do that! The mist guy said that they are planning to kill All Might!" Denki explained to him, Sora reacted surprised.

"Kaminari's right. I bet that they wouldn't go so far without a way to do so." Kyouka explained to him.

Sora thought for a moment about the new information, now understanding what was their objective. "...All the more reason to fight." Sora said with determination.

"You serious man?!" Denki shouted at him.

"Sora-kun. I know that you're strong, but it would be too dangerous for you and Riku-kun to fight such a threat." Momo said to him putting her hands on his shoulders, she wanted to convince him to not do such a thing.

Sora gently removed her hands. "You don't have to worry about us. This is what heroes do, after all." Sora said to her with a reassuring smile. "We just have to hold on until All Might-sensei and the rest of the teachers arrive. I know they will." Sora said with conviction.

The trio was in awe in his unwavering will and determination. He wasn't going to back down no matter what words you say to him. "...You won't change your mind, will you?" Momo said to him with sadness in her voice. "Just… Just promise me that you will return safely." She said to him putting a hand on her chest with sadness and resignation in her eyes.

"Both of you." Kyouka said with the same sentiment. Her heart was telling her that if Sora was going to brave the challenge without fear, Riku would do so as well.

"It's a promise." Sora said with a smile putting a fist on his chest. "I'm counting on you, vice rep." Sora smiled at her, saluting her with a wink. Momo then smiled back at him before nodding.

And with that Sora quickly left jumping at high speeds raising a bit of dust in his wake. Momo and the others watched him leave. Momo stared at the direction he left until he was no longer in sight, she harbored hope that Sora would return. She smiled knowing that Sora put his trust in her and she wasn't going to disappoint him.

"C'mon guys, let's return to the entrance." Momo said with a determined expression. Kaminari and Jirou nodded in understanding and the trio left the area running. Momo had a responsibility with her classmates and she has to succeed for their sake.

* * *

**Outside the Shipwreck Zone.**

Izuku, Tsuyu and Minoru were walking towards the shoreline of the lake towards the entrance while in the background the group of thugs just floated in the water still stuck in the midgets balls.

Minuro chuckled. "I ate really well this morning, so those things will be glued all day." he said as he was being dragged by Tsuyu from his cape.

"We were lucky that we managed to reach everyone. It's amazing that it resulted. It even destroyed all of those monsters. Normally there would be more people hiding underwater. I guess they weren't prudent due to their numeric advantage… It was dangerous, the next…" Izuku just went into one of his known mumble sprees while holding his left hand enduring the pain of his broken fingers.

"Midoriya-chan, stop. You're scary." Tsuyu bluntly said to him feeling creeped out. Even if it doesn't look like it.

Deku stopped mumbling and turned to look at her. The trio stopped walking for a moment.

"Before moving on, we should think about what to do next, right?" Tsuyu said to her classmates.

"Y-you're right." Izuku replied agreeing before wincing in pain.

"Are you okay?" Tsuyu said to him with concern, even if it was barely noticeable.

"Y-yeah." The green boy replied with an assuring smile. "Too bad that either Sora or Riku aren't here to heal me up. But I can't rely on them constantly." He added as he covered his left hand with his shoulder pad. "Anyway, our priority is to ask for help." He said to the other two teens. "If we continue for the shoreline… We can get to the exit avoiding confrontation." He explained pointing at the entrance, the way was clear and they were close.

"I guess." Tsuyu said seeing his point. "Aizawa-sensei is facing off against a lot of villains in the plaza. But I can't see more of those monsters from here. Ribbit. You think Sora-chan and Riku-chan defeated them all?" She turned to see towards the plaza. Izuku did the same.

Behind the fountain there was some blasts and dust raising, but no sign of monsters.

"Welp, Sora and Riku are strong! Or course they would take care of them all!" Mineta say confidently.

"_Mineta-kun has a point, they are extremely powerful, more than I thought. But from here I can't say for certain if they did so. If that's the case then they would either try to leave or look for anyone else around the facility. Knowing them, the latter is pretty much a given." _Izuku thought cupping his chin with his right hand. "_However there's still fighting there. So then Aizawa-sensei must still be fighting the villains like Tsu-chan said. But… There's too many of them. Of course Sensei is trying to control them." _He thought with concern.

"If Sora and Riku aren't at the plaza, then they must have gone off to look for the others." Izuku said to his fellow classmates. "I bet that they split up to cover more ground quickly, but if none of them have gotten here, it's because they went to other zones trying to look for the others." He speculated out loud. "And I think Aizawa-sensei entered in action to protect us despite his low victory probabilities." He said to his classmates reasoning their homeroom teacher's intentions.

Mineta guessed what was crossing the greenette's mind. "Hey Midoriya, aren't you…" He began. Izuku didn't respond, he only looked serious. "Baka, baka, baka!" He frowned at him as Tsuyu looked at Izuku with worry.

"I'm not thinking to go and fight directly." He looked at his friends and clarified his intention. "But, if we find a way to reduce Sensei's burden…" He continued as he looked back at the plaza with determination in his eyes. His friends seemed concerned, still Izuku was determined to try to find a way to help.

* * *

**Crumbling Zone.**

Riku went alone to the simulated area. He and Shouto slipped after obtaining the information about the League's plan. Riku told him to return to the entrance, but Shouto objected to go and try to face the villains while help arrives. The dual quirk user asked him to go with him, but Riku said that he had to go look for the others. Both agreed to split up and when Riku finished looking around he would return to the plaza.

By now Riku went to the Fire Zone and found Ojiro fighting not only villains, but also a group of Heartless, some fire-themed. Also they both found out that Tooru was also there thanks to her scream for help and a pair of Soldier Heartless chasing her, turns out that Heartless can still keep track of a target even if it's invisible. After taking care of the enemies, Riku sent the pair to the entrance.

"Alright, this is the last zone I have to check. Sora must be finishing his side as well." Riku said looking around for any signs of fighting. He and Sora split the zones in half. Sora would take care of Mountain, Storm and Shipwreck Zones.

"DIE!" Riku heard a familiar shout followed by an explosion inside one of the devastated buildings.

Riku deadpanned at this followed by a sigh. "Of course…" He said annoyed knowing who was here. "Let's get this over with." He said before jumping towards the upper floor of the building.

**10 Minutes Ago.**

Katsuki and Eijiro defeated the group of villains sent to kill them. After a brief discussion, Eijiro learned that Katsuki is more than a guy that likes to blow things up, shout loud and swear. Turns out that he was smarter than he looks like with an extremely high time of reaction, as seen when a villain tried to attack him when he was distracted.

Bakugou figured out that the mist villain was to be taken down if they want to make sure the villains don't escape. Eijiro now thinks of him as a real man and as such he wanted to go with him in his mission. Katsuki didn't say it, but he admitted that Kirishima had guts and found it respectable.

They were on their way out, but were blocked by a group of monsters that appeared out of nowhere or rose from the floor. It was a small group of humanoid black creatures, ones that looked like knights and several bomb looking ones.

"Oi, the monsters from before!" Kirishima said as he got into fighting stance hardening his arms to look like swords.

"These fuckers again?" Bakugou said with a plain face before twisting it to a psychotic grin. "Good, time to show those two assholes who can make monsters cry in fear!" He said with a murderous glint in his eyes and a twisted excitement, he was just pissed off that edgelord and Deku two got to kill those fucking bastards. He was hoping to encounter them and blow them to oblivion! There's no issue killing if it's just a bunch of zombie-like freaks!

"DIE!" The explosive teen dashed at the monsters and attacked them all with a blast from his right hand. However, to his misfortune, he was so focused on the humanoid ones that he ignored the bomb looking ones. The moment that he threw an explosion it also made the bomb monsters explode as well, causing a bigger explosion, sending the two boys back, the ceiling and right wall blew to pieces.

"Damn bro! Didn't you learn a thing from the battle training!?" Kirishima yelled at him as both of them got up from the floor with dirt and small scratches on their clothes.

"Shut up!" Bakugou shouted back at him upset. "I didn't intend to make that big of an explosion, you hedgehog hair bastard!" He shouted his explanation as they both got up again.

"Ah no?" Eijiro replied surprised. "It must have been some of those monsters, a few of them looked like bombs." The red haired boy thought out loud.

"Then why didn't you tell me before jumping at them, you idiot?!" Bakugou shouted at him pissed off.

"Sorry! I thought you noticed them too!" Kirishima defended himself. Bakugou still seemed upset, but more controlled now.

"Hmph! Next time warn me when there are mines around." Katsuki said to him looking to the side still sounding mad.

"Hear, hear." Eijiro said trying to calm him down. "What matters is that you defeated them." He said to him with a smile trying to play along.

"Of course I did." Katsuki replied turning around. "Shitty halves was wrong, those insects were weaklings. Mere nuisances." He added wiping the sweat over his face with his left arm.

It was then that from the cloud of smoke all of the group of humanoid monsters jumped at the boys, completely intact.

"...!" The boys reacted when looking at the monsters flying at them, the black ones with their claws out and the knight-like ones bringing their swords forward. In the second that Katsuki raised his right hand about to blow them again the monsters suddenly just vanished in front of his eyes.

"Ah? The hell…?" Katsuki was confused and Eijiro seemed as lost as him.

"You just can't stand five minutes without shouting and exploding things, can you Kacchan?" The boys heard someone speak and to the left there was Riku standing with his arms crossed and a blunt face.

"Riku! Bro, good thing that you got here." Kirishima said extremely glad as he approached him. "Only someone as badass as you would slash through those punks in less than a second." He added giving him a pat on the back. Riku chuckled at him glad to know that Eijiro was okay.

"Hmph! Didn't need your help, you freaking emo!" Katsuki said to him frowning. "I was about to trash those fuking monsters without anyone's help!" He was pissed off that the edgelord stole his thunder. He was just fine!

"Aha sure." Riku said to him with a plain face being sarcastic. Katsuki got angrier at him as the veins in his forehead was becoming more prominent.

"You better start explaining now, asshole!" Katsuki shouted at him taking steps towards Riku. "And don't come with that 'I don't know what you mean' shit! You and Deku 2 were the only ones that jumped at those freaks and took them out as if it was nothing!" He continued pointing at him.

"Your point?" Riku was unfazed by the aggression.

"That it wasn't just that you both are more powerful than you let on. You know how to fight those freaking zombies." Katsuki elaborated brashly. "You thought I wouldn't notice, hah?!" He was getting angrier than before. Katsuki took note of what the others were talking about back in the bus. He was suspicious of the two so-called 'Aces'. He didn't buy that lame excuse that shitty emo came up with and Deku 2 made it obvious that he was nervous. They were lying and now fucking monsters come up outta nowhere, and what do they do? They jump in unfazed as if they did it a million times over and fought them as if they did even more times than that! "You know something about those things. You explain this now!" He said angrily poking at him in the chest with his finger.

Riku didn't even blink. He didn't care if Katsuki had his suspicions, he wasn't going to fall for it and talk.

Katsuki had enough of this shit. He grabbed Riku from the neck of his shirt and pulled him closer. Riku didn't faze. "You talk now or I'll blow your head off!" Katsuki said in pure rage as he made tiny explosions in his free hand. Riku didn't even seem bothered and next thing the explosive teen knew was that he had a blade dangerously close of his neck.

Riku summoned his keyblade and put it against Katsuki's neck. The keyblade master had enough of him and his endless shouts and swears. He was just sick of it and was seriously considering making him shut up the hard way. "You try to blow me up, I'll leave you with a deep cut." Riku retorted in a dark tone, so dark and edgy that it sent shivers to the spines of not just Eijiro, but Katsuki too. In his eyes were devoid of emotions except coldness and darkness untold.

Katsuki flinched almost taking a step back, but he steeled his will. He doesn't get intimidated by no one! "Don't try me, you mother fucker!" He warned him filled with anger and rage.

Riku only narrowed his eyes in a menacing way. He knew that at any moment Katsuki would try to create a point-black explosion and he was ready for it.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kirishima rushed and got in the middle of this. "Guy it's not time to fight each other we got to stick-!" He tried to reason with the two rivals as he tried to separate them, but he was cut off.

"Shut up!" Bakugou shouted at him slapping away the redhead's arm. "Didn't hear what I said or are you stupid?" He said to him enraged.

"Look man. I heard you and I also think that it was weird, but it's not the time and place to ask those things now." Kirishima said to him trying to calm him down. Eijiro wasn't gonna lie, he found all of that strange, but right now he wasn't gonna question Sora and Riku.

"Eijiro's right. You shout at me and Sora all you want later, but now you two have to go." Riku agreed with his friend and pushed Katsuki's hand away from him and took a step back. "Go to the entrance and evacuate the area." He said to the boys in an authoritarian tone.

"Hah? Don't order me around, you bastard!" Katsuki angrily responded. "What about you? Huh?! Think you're so strong and confident to stay and fight all of those weakling incompetents and monsters?! Guess what!? I'm as capable as you!" Katsuki shouted at him. The nerve of that fucking emo! Him telling him to leave like a coward?! Not a fat chance!

"You don't understand, Kacchan." Riku retorted narrowing his eyes sounding angry as well. "They have a weapon that can KILL All Might-sensei!" Riku said in a higher tone.

"Huh?" The boys were taken aback by this new information.

"F-for real?" Eijiro asked him surprised and a little scared.

"How do ya know that?" Katsuki asked with his eyes hardened.

"Shouto and I interrogated one of those villains and he said that the one behind all of this had a living weapon that has the power to kill All Might." Riku responded more calmly. "As for why they want to kill him, well we have no idea. But it doesn't matter at the moment."

"Wait. That mist guy said that they were planning to kill All Might. So then that's how are they gonna do it?" Kirishima asked him for confirmation. Riku nodded in response.

It all made sense for Bakugou, if they only sent a bunch of incompetent thugs to try to kill him and the others then the real threat must be what they are planning to use against All Might. Otherwise it would have been a waste of time to do all of this shit.

"You see now? That's why you have to leave right now." Riku said to them calmly trying to convince them. "It's not like Sora and I want to stay, we have to. We need to hold off those villains as long as we can until help gets here." Riku explained his plan.

"Bro. I know you and Sora are the strongest, but what you want to do is just too dangerous, borderline suicidal!" Kirishima said to him afraid of the implications of Riku's words.

"It's the only thing that we can do to stop them and to help the greatest hero." The keyblade master replied with conviction and determination in his eyes.

"Riku. I dunno how, but you always prove me that you and Sora are real men." Kirishima said to him smiling pumping his fish on the silverettes shoulder. "I respect- no, I admire that. Real men don't run from danger, they go straight to it and fight to protect the others!" He said all hyped up.

"Can't you just stop licking their boots for five minutes!?" Katsuki said to him pissed off. He was just getting sick of only hearing praises of those two. "If you keep up like that I'm gonna start to believe that you're gay!" He continued.

"Whoa there bro! It's not gay to acknowledge other men's qualities and achievements!" Eijiro argued with him really insulted right now.

"For you information, hedgehog hair, you SURELY sounded gay there!" Katsuki responded with a frown.

"Guys. You can discuss this when we're not in danger." Riku said to the two of them with a plain face sweat dropping.

"Pst! Whatever." Katsuki said crossing his arms. "And just so you know, edgy emo, I'm going to point out the obvious flaw in your 'perfect plan'. That portal guy is their way out of USJ. He brought them here so he can take them outta here anytime." Katsuki said to him being more in control.

Riku cupped his chin for a moment. "Of course, it makes sense. If we take him down, the rest of the villains will be trapped." He said understanding where the explosive teen was going.

"What? Didn't think about it before or what?" Katsuki asked him putting a hand on his hip.

"I was busy taking down those monsters and saving the others." Riku responded with a small frown.

"Okay okay guys, don't start fighting now." Eijiro got in the middle of them trying to ease the tension. "First: Riku, are you sure that everyone is safe back at the entrance?" He asked him.

"Most likely. Sora went to 3 of the 6 zones to look for anyone there and by now he must have finished doing so. I went to the rest and helped everyone I found. The only one that didn't returned was Shouto, he insisted on going to the plaza." He explained.

"So you're telling me to run away while you let shitty icy-hot go in just like that?" Katsuki asked him with a grave tone and veins of anger on his forehead. "And don't you dare say it was because he's stronger than me!" He added pissed off at him.

"He wasn't going to listen to me either way." Riku bluntly replied shrugging.

"I don't know why I'm wasting my time here! Don't need your fucking permissions!" Katsuki said harshly as he started to walk. "Move away!" He shouted as Riku took a step to the side, but even so Kacchan pushed him with his right arm.

"Don't come crying when you break a limb." Riku warned him with an uncaring voice.

"Who do you take me for?! Shitty Deku?!" Katsuki stopped in his tracks and looked at Riku from over his shoulder angry.

"Welp. You used to bully him around and now you're the one who's bullied. You never know when the world turns upside down for you." Riku turned to face him crossing his arms. There was a small smirk on his face that the blonde could see.

Katsuki didn't know what pissed him off more, that shitty edgy emo was mocking him or that to some extent he was right. Since when did the world suddenly become an idiot?! "Listen here you fucking shit head…" Katsuki said to him enraged taking stomps back at him, but Kirishima got in his way.

"Guys stop it already." Kirishima said to the two of them annoyed that he had to be their intermediary. "But Bakugou's right. We have to take down that portal guy, we were actually on our way to do just that." He said turning to Riku. "I'd say the three of us go in and kick his butt! There has to be a way to take him down just like Bakugou said!" Kishisma said to Riku with a big grin hardening his arms and bumping them.

"..." Riku remained silent for a moment. Riku admitted to himself that Kirishima sure was brave. Riku released a sigh putting a hand on his hip. "You guys wouldn't leave either way." He said in defeat. Knowing them, they wouldn't go to the entrance, no matter how much they were told so. "Alright then, but we have to hurry. Aizawa-sensei is still fighting against the villains alone. Who knows how much more he can hold off on his own." Riku said to the two of them. It might be a good idea for them to join the fray, they were really good fighters in their own right just like Shouto. "Let's go." He ordered them before jumping off through the hole.

"I told you to not order me around, dammit!" Katsuki shouted annoyed jumping behind him.

"Wait for me bros!" Eijiro shouted jumping behind them.

* * *

**Outside the Storm Zone.**

Sora quickly got to the simulation area and found Fumikage and Koda fighting villains and some water and thunder-theme Heartless. He was surprised by how well the bird-headed teen dealt with the situation pretty much on his own thanks to his quirk. Sora aided him and they defeated the enemies. He escorted them outside of the simulation dome and told them to go to entrance.

"All Right. I think that's all of them." Sora said as he looked at his classmates rush to the entrance. With the Storm Zone being so close to the Shipwreck Zone, Sora passed nearby and didn't find anyone except for a group of thugs glued to a bunch of purple balls. He deduced that Minoru was there, but he alone wouldn't have been able to leave. He put a bit of thought and maybe Deku was with him, he didn't find him anywhere else unless Riku already did.

Either way since there was no one in said zone he thought that whoever was there managed to escape on their own and hopefully they got to the entrance safely.

"Gotta go and help Aizawa-sensei." Sora said before dashing towards the plaza. "I hope you get there fast, Riku." Sora said as he rushed as fast as he could, hoping his friend was on his way as well.

* * *

**Entrance. **

Thirteen was trying to absorb their enemy, but the misty man was resisting surprisingly well. "Absorb everything and turn it to dust, Black Hole." Kurogiri thought out loud as he kept resisting the absorbing wind from the space hero. "I see. Your quirk is amazing." He complimented his enemy. "However Thirteen, you are a hero that rescues people in disasters." He said to Thirteen as they kept trying to absorb him. "I knew it... Your battle experience is inferior to an average hero!" He declared as he formed a portal that absorbed the absorbing wind.

Then behind Thirteen a portal was opened and from the same pulling force that they were using against the misty man was now used against its user.

The students were shocked for this as Thirteen was being pulled by their own quirk. "A portal!" The space hero said as they looked behind. Kurogiri's eyes told that he was enjoying this sight.

The strength of the wind caused that Thirteen's outfit break from behind. "You will be reduced to dust by your own power." Kurogiri coldly proclaimed. The teens were petrified with horror.

Thirteen was forced to deactivate their quirk. "H-he got me…" They said as they slowly collapsed on the ground.

"Sensei!" Mina shouted terrified.

"Iida, run!" Sato shouted at him snapping him out. "Now!"

Tenya wanted to argue, but he remembered what Thirteen said to him. He clenched his teeth and opened his eyes glaring forward with resignment and determination.

He ignited his thrusters and dashed at high speeds. "Shit!" The speedster shouted as he ran as fast as he could towards the exit.

Kurogiri saw him do this. "One of the brats wasn't scattered…" He said as he twisted his form. "We just want All Might to get here." He continued as Iida continued to run to the exit, but then to his shock a portal appeared in front of him. "If other teachers get here we will be in serious trouble!"

Tenya suddenly tried to drift to a stop, but due to the momentum he wouldn't be able to avoid the portal. "_Everyone… Trust… In me!" _He thought as he drew closer to the portal.

Ochako and Mina tried to help Thirteen as they were unconscious on the ground. Meanwhile Sero and Sato were in front of them in defensive stances, but said boys saw something that surprised them.

"_The entire class… I must…!" _Iida tried to think of a way out, but suddenly Shouji jumped in and extended his limbs to trap the portal.

"Run!" The masked teen said to the class rep. "Quickly!" He continued as he fell out of his way, clearing the way for Iida.

The class rep resumed his way as fast as he could. "_Everyone… hold on!" _

"Impertinent brat." The mist villain said at he extended his misty self towards Iida. "I won't allow you to come out!" He shouted. Ochako then noticed something inside of the mist being.

"_An automatic door! Can I reach it?! Will I be able to reach it?!" _Tenya thought as he dashed towards the exit door. Then he noticed that a shadow was cast over him.

"You are too imprudent, four eyes." Kurogiri coldly said to the boy as Tenya looked over his shoulder to see the mist villain following right behind him. "Disappear!" He shouted as he extended himself over Iida. However, to the surprise of both of them Kurogiri was lifted releasing Tenya from the darkness.

It was Ochako who did this. She used her quirk on the metal piece that the villain was wearing, rendering him weightless. "I'm not sure, but if you're wearing this, it means… That your real body is somewhere else!" Ochako declared with a brave face. "Go, Iida-kun!" She cheered her friend as she threw the metal piece into the air taking Kurogiri with him.

"My body! Dammit!" The villain cursed as he float upwards. Tenya managed to reach the door, but it was closed due to the blackout in the facility. He put his hands on the door and tried to open it with all of his might and sure enough it was starting to open up. However it wasn't the end for Kurogiri. "Begone!" He tried to reach the boy once more.

"No, you won't!" Sero declared as he threw his tape at the metal object and Sato pulled from him, preventing the villain from reaching Iida as he continued to open the door. "Go!" Sato spun a few times before threw the villain far away.

Tenya managed to pass through the door and get outside much to Kurogiri's dismay. "Engine Boost!" Tenya activated his quick once more making him go faster. He dashed as fast as he could back to the school.

Kurogiri knew it will be game over if the heroes called for backup…

* * *

**Plaza (A While Ago).**

"Hey, Midoriya. We're just gonna look a bit, okay?" Mineta whispered to him scared.

"Ribbit…" Tsuyu croaked not having a good feeling about this.

"I know." Izuku whispered in response. "We'll flee if it gets dangerous." He said as the three of them poked their heads up from the water and watched what transpired near the fountain.

Many villains laid knocked out as Aizawa fought more thugs. Eraser Head leaped into the air and wrapped two villains at the same time and delivered a diving kick to them, knocking them out. The teacher took a few seconds to catch his breath before looking forward and saw Shigaraki dash at him.

"23 seconds." The shady man whispered as he ran towards the eraser hero.

"The final boss?!" Shouta got up and threw his bandages at the villain.

"24 seconds." Shigaraki whispered again as he grabbed the bandages with his right hand. The hero dashed towards him. "20 seconds." Aizawa was a few centimeters near the villain leader. "17 seconds." Eraser Head grabbed the tape that Shigaraki was holding before he could grab him first. Aizawa delivered an elbow hit to his stomach.

The trio watching the fight beamed with joy seeing this, however Tsuyu croaked seeing that there was something wrong.

In actuality Shigaraki grabbed Shouta's elbow before it could make contact with his midriff area.

"_Shit." _The hero cursed to himself as his hair dropped once more.

"It's hard to notice because you don't stop moving, but…" Tomura whispered to him. "There are moments that your hair covers your eyes." He continued. The teacher was shocked that he noticed when he stopped using his quirk. "It happens everytime that you finish an attack." He whispered as the cloth covering Shouta's elbow started to turn gray and come undone much to the teacher's shock. "And each time it happens in shorter intervals of time." He continued as the students watched in shock of what was happening. "Don't over expose yourself, EraserHead." Tomura said sadistically as he eroded and broke Aizawa's skin over his elbow.

Izuku gasped in shock. Eraser Head was able to reactivate his quirk and punch the villain, thus releasing himself and jumped backwards. The hero saw what was done to his elbow, the skin over it just peeled off and fell exposing the muscular fibers, Shouta was no longer able to move his right arm.

Once he landed back on the ground, another villain tried to attack him and Aizawa managed to ducked and punch him away. Another pair of villains tried to attack him, but he kept dodging until he was surrounded by enemies.

He was short of breath as he was holding his right arm.

"That quirk isn't fit for prolonged fight with big groups, correct?" Shigaraki said to him. "Isn't it too different of your usual job?" He asked him as Shigaraki got on his knees and hands. "Your specialty is… A short fight after a surprise attack, isn't it?" He continued in a soft tone. "Even so, you jumped straight to us after those overpowered brats jumped in. Was it to protect them and your other students?" The villain questioned in a fake tone mocking him.

Shouta's breath was short and labored until he was no longer able to keep his quirk activated. Another thug tried to attack him from behind, but he dodged the attack and activated his quirk and wrapped the enemy with his bandages and used him as a human shield to block the attack from another villain before punching him with his left hand and then kicked another enemy.

He managed to knock out the enemies, but he was getting tired and the pain in his right arm was making it worse. His eyes were aching him worse than staring at the sun after spraying salt into them, but he couldn't stop now, not until his students were safe and help gets here.

He turned back to Shigaraki and activated his quirk and grabbed one of his bandages ready to use them on him.

"You are great… You are great!" Shigaraki said in a childish manner that at the same time sounded off-putting. He admitted that Eraser Head was impressive beyond expectations. "By the way, hero…" He commented to him. Eraser Head looked behind himself and found the towering monster standing right behind him. "I'm not the final boss." Shigaraki finished.

The creature then raised his right hand and suddenly attacked the teacher violently, tearing off his goggles.

Izuku only stood there watching in horror as his sensei was getting the life beaten out of him in the most brutal way possible. "Aizawa-sensei…" It was all that the greenette could utter feeling horrified to his core.

It might have been some brief moments, but it felt like an eternity to watch this unspeakable horror.

"Listen now, EraserHead." Shigaraki said evilly to the hero. "This is the Anti-Symbol of Peace, I call it 'Noumu'." Now Aizawa was lying gravely injured on the floor as the large creature was on top of his back holding his right arm. The creature 'Noumu' cried out like the monster it was.

Noumu kept holding his arm until it snapped and bled. The teacher shouted in agony and pain.

"You can erase quirks. It's grandiose, but it won't work for you at all. If you face off against an overwhelming power… It's like you don't have a quirk at all." Shigaraki said cynically just standing there and watching this as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

Shouta tried as best as he could to look over his shoulder to see the monster over him. He activated his quirk, but unfortunately it didn't work as the monster slammed his free arm on his left arm breaking it like nothing. The teacher screamed in sharp pain.

"_He broke me like a stick… I'm sure I've erased his quirk. In other words this is his base power." _Aizawa thought seeing that it was the only reason why his Eraser didn't work. Shouta was in deep pain and agony and was bleeding from many parts and to make it worse, the monster grabbed him from the head and raised it up. "_Is he at All Might's level?" _It was the last thing he thought before having his head slammed hard against the floor causing cracks.

The trio watched everything and they were shocked to their cores.

Mineta was trembling with tears in his eyes and covering his mouth with his arms. "Mi...Mi… M-M-Midoriya, I can't anymore." Minoru said terrified. "You thought it better, right?" He said to him. He knew that they must flee for their lives now.

Tsuyu croaked with half of her face underwater also scared. Izuku was petrified with horror unable to move or think.

Suddenly Kurogiri appeared right beside Shigaraki. "Tomura Shigaraki." He called his attention sounding concerned.

"Kurogiri, you killed Thirteen?" He asked him turning to look at his misty partner.

"I've managed to submit them, but the students caused troubles… One of them escaped." He informed him.

"Hah?" Shigaraki turned fully to look at him surprised before looking forward again and started to scratch his neck. He scratched his neck with one hand as his breathing became more ragged and furious, then he started to scratch with his two hands and started trembling. "Kurogiri… You…!" He began enraged. "If you weren't our portal, I would have already crush you to pieces!" He said to him angry before suddenly stopping and seemingly calming himself down. "We don't have a chance to win if too many pros get here." He said now more calmed. "It's game over. Aww. This time it was game over." He groaned like a child looking down as if he had truly lost a game. "We return?" He asked Kurogiri.

The trio of students heard this whole exchange. "Return?" Mineta repeated "Did he just say return?" He asked his classmates for confirmation.

"That was what I heard." Tsuyu replied. Mineta started to cry out of joy and suddenly hugged her.

"G-great! We're safe!" He said happily hugging the frog girl.

"Yes, but…" Tsuyu replied extremely uncomfortable. The midget 'accidentally' grabbed one of her breasts and in response she pushed him underwater. She didn't express it, but that made her mad. "I have a bad feeling about this, Midoriya-chan." She said to him still having a blush on her face.

"Yeah." Izuku replied nodding looking at the villains. "That they want to retreat after doing all of this…" He said trying to understand what the villains were trying to do. He was confused. Didn't they seek to kill All Might? After this U.A. would reinforce their security. He didn't get it, What were they thinking?

"Oh, that's right." Shigaraki said out loud in his typical dark and soft voice. "Before leaving-" He was cut off by the sound of a furious scream.

"SENSEI!" Someone shouted in the distance. The villains and heroes in training turned and saw where it came from.

It was Sora who did it. He was dashing at the villains at high speed and pure rage in his eyes, charging at them with his keyblade in hand.

"_Sora!" _Izuku was relieved to see him safe and sound, he quickly realized that he was going straight at the enemies without thinking. His friends also noticed it, but he was already centimeters away from the 'Noumu', too late to warn him.

"_Dang it! Dang it! DANG IT!" _Sora cursed to himself. He came running to help Aizawa-sensei only to find him half dead with a monster on top of him. It wouldn't have happened if he was faster!

"_Looks like player 1 is back." _Shigaraki thought having a smirk under the hand on his face.

"_Him again." _Kurogiri thought as the boy jumped straight at Noumu.

Sora shouted from the top of his lungs and charged his keyblade with light and attacked the creature with a horizontal slash unleashing a powerful explosion of light, raising dust in the process.

Sora landed back on the ground and found his teacher now free from the monsters grasp, but gravely injured. Sora was panting from exhaustion, he used up a lot of power in that attack.

"Not bad." Shigaraki cynically said to him appearing from the cloud of dust. Sora scowled deeply at him and got into a stance. "Not bad at all, little hero. You are amazing!" He complimented him with a false tone.

"Yes, you are extraordinary beyond expectations." Kurogiri also appeared and Sora scowled even further.

"I'll make you pay for this!" Sora shouted furiously at them.

Shigaraki only laughed at this. "Not doubt that you and your friend must have made a lot of grinding to get to this point. It sure paid off." He said mocking at him. "But…" He said as the dust settles and the monster was standing beside the man. "That just wasn't enough." He continued with an evil tone.

Sora gasped in shock taking a step back. "W-what? Not even a scratch?" He couldn't believe it. He attacked that thing with a lot of power and it was as if nothing happened.

"We commend you for your prowess and skill, young one but." Kurogiri said to him respectfully. The Noumu took a step forward and Sora took more steps back as he started to tremble. "You cannot go up against this overwhelming power." The mist villain continued.

The trio was also in shock. Sora, who was the strongest in class, wasn't able to do a thing against that monster and was even trembling in fear. They got paralyzed.

"You better go and keep leveling up." Shigaraki said to him sadistically before snapping his fingers. Then suddenly Noumu dashed towards him ready to punch him, luckily Sora was fast enough to react and block the incoming attack with his keyblade, but the intensity of the attack was such that it sent him flying.

"_So strong!" _Sora thought bracing himself for the imminent impact and he was sent flying towards the lake of the Shipwreck Zone and fell underwater.

Izuku and his friends were jaw dropped in horror, paralyzed even. Mineta was extremely close to passing out.

"Perhaps we should make sure to kill that child. He will doubtlessly cause us trouble." Kurogiri said to Shigaraki.

"Hmm, yeah you're right." The leader villain agreed with him. "But before that, we can make use of this opportunity to tread down even more of the pride…" He said turning to look exactly where Izuku and his friends were and he suddenly appeared in front of them. "Of the Symbol of Peace!" He tried to reach Tsuyu with his left hand as time moved slowly. Izuku watched this and knew what would happen if he touched her.

However, Shigaraki suddenly stopped right when he was about to grab her. "Tch. You really are great…" He said looking over his shoulder. "Eraser Head." Shouta manage to raise his head up and saw where Shigaraki was to erase his quick. But, Noumu grabbed his head once more and slammed him into the ground again.

Izuku jumped towards Shigaraki with determination. "_Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" _He thought ready to attack the enemy. "_They're in a completely different league! I have to help Asui escape!" _He thought summoning One for All in his right fist. "Let her go!" He shouted at Shigaraki and he could only turned to look at him. "Smash!" He punched straight at the enemy unleashing a powerful roar of wind causing a great burst around the area.

**Shipwreck Zone.**

Sora was sinking into the water before opening his eyes again. He couldn't believe what had just happened, he was lucky that he fell here and not anywhere else, otherwise it might be it for him. He clenched his teeth in frustration, he wasn't able to stop the villains, but also it was foolish on his behalf to go in alone like that. He then noticed something. "_Deku!" _He thought panicked, he managed to see Deku, Tsuyu and Minoru in the background from the corner of his eye. They were right there near the villain! "_I have to hurry and save them!" _He started to swim back up as fast as he could.

**Plaza.**

Izuku stood there panting for a bit until he noticed that his arm didn't break this time. "_It isn't broken?! I've managed to adjust it this time around? I did it! Without a doubt it was a direct smash! At last!" _He thought smiling looking back forward only to gasp in shock to find the monster where Shigaraki should be tanking the attack. "_When did it get here…? That punch didn't do anything to it? This again?" _He thought seeing that the monster didn't have a single injured, Izuku backed down slowly trembling and then he remembered what Tsuyu said to him earlier about killing All Might. "_Could it be…?" _

"That was a good punch." Shigaraki, who was behind Noumu, complimented him with a flat tone. "You said 'Smash'. Are you a fan of All Might?" He asked the greenette. "Well, good for you." He concluded and then the Noumu set its eyes onto the emerald child.

The monster had grabbed and prepared to attack him with its free hand. Tsuyu reacted quickly and slapped Shigaraki's hand away and threw her tongue at Izuku trying to reach him, but the villain tried to reach her and Mineta.

Sora managed to get out of the water and rushed as fast as possible only to find this shocking scene. "NO!" Sora shouted in despair running faster reaching out his hand. But then…

At the entrance, doors were blown away leaving a great cloud of dust in its wake. Everyone looked at the entrance and to the joy of all of the students who were there they saw that hope arrived.

"**Everything will be alright. Because I am here!**" The Symbol of Peace himself, All Might has arrived just in time. But this time he had a furious expression on his face.

"All Might-Sensei!" Sora shouted with a big grin.

All Might!" Mineta cried of joy. Tsuyu croaked in relief.

"All… Might…" Izuku muttered overwhelmed with relief.

The no.1 hero threw aside his jacket with determination.

"Ah… It's a 'Continue'." Shigaraki said with glee looking at his target.

The real battle was about to begin…

_To Be continued…_


	10. Chapter Nine: A Fight to Death

**A Fight to the Death.**

The hero students and their teachers were surrounded by a deep darkness. However, in the depths of that darkness, a light of hope arrived…

The sound of an explosion at the entrance and the doors blowing away called the attention of everyone. And to the immense joy of the students they witness the man that could bring an end to this madness.

"All Might!" The teens shouted at the same time. Said hero was standing in the middle of the clouds of dust before making his way forward slowly.

"**I had a bad feeling… So I interrupted the principal to come here. I found Iida-Shounen on the way… And he told me what happened.**" The man explained to his students as he walked past them. He witnessed the joy in their faces, even some like Mina and Ochako were crying. There was also almost all of the groups that Sora and Riku found and sent here, they returned safely and without issues on the way. All Might also found Thirteen injured lying on the ground. "_This time they really made me furious." _All Might thought enraged, his face was telling so. "_Just to think about everything they went through… Their fears, their struggles… However… That is why… I'm proud of them…" _The thought of his students going through this hardship was outright sickening and enraging, but he also felt pride in how they faced this challenge and lasted this long. The hero got to the front of the stairs. "**Everything will be alright. Because I am here!**" He declared his usual line as he removed his tie with anger on his face.

"All Might!" Minoru cried out of joy.

Tsuyu croaked out of huge relief.

"All Might-Sensei!" Sora cheered with a big grin.

"All… Might…" Izuku uttered overwhelmed with relief and surprise that he was still alive. "He's not smiling…" He said seeing his idol and mentor not wearing his trademark smile.

"I've been waiting for you, hero." Shigaraki said getting up and looking at All Might. "Waste of society." He continued with his usual evil tone.

All Might threw his jacket way never changing his expression of anger. The group of thugs were intimidated by the presence alone of this living legend, and in an instant they were all knocked out by All Might. He moved so fast that it was invisible to the naked eye, in a second he reached the injured Shouta.

"**Forgive me… Aizawa-kun.**" All Might said after grabbing him on his arms. He was badly injured. The no.1 hero then turned to face the villains who had three of his students, one of them his pupil. In just a blink of an eye he went after them, punching the enemies at the same time.

Before the teens realized it, they were safely beside All Might. Sora witnessed this and was blown away by this, it was so fast that he could hardly see it. Nonetheless Sora's grin grew and he dashed at them.

"Guys! All Might-Sensei!" Sora called as he got to them extremely quickly.

"Sora!" Izuku said to him relieved at seeing him fine.

"**Everyone, go to the entrance.**" The hero ordered to the teens. "I'll leave Aizawa-kun to you. He's unconscious." He said before standing up again. "**Quickly!**" He hurried them.

"I'll do it, Sensei." Sora replied quickly and rushed to grab the unconscious teacher in his arms. He was not just horrified to the grave injuries he had, he was utterly disgusted. "I'm sorry… Aizawa-sensei." He whispered with frustration and regret.

"**Don't feel down about it, Shounen.**" All Might called his attention as if he heard him. "**Aizawa-kun just did his job as your teacher, I know he would be proud of you all for holding off against the enemy.**" He said to Sora never looking back at him.

Sora reflected on this for a moment and changed his expression to one of determination. "Hai, sensei." Sora replied nodding. Tsuyu put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a barely noticeable smile. Mineta smiled at him too trying to cheer him up.

Izuku was looking at his mentor. "All Might…" He uttered.

The villains just remained there for a moment. Noumu didn't move an inch.

"I can't… I can't…" Shigaraki whispered covering his face with his hands. He seemed to have entered into panic mode. "Not good… No…" He continued as he looked for the hand that covered his face as if it were glasses that dropped from his face. "I'm sorry, Father…" He uttered as if he messed up badly, it all seemed nonsensical and weird. The villain found the hand and put it back on his face, immediately calming down again. "He punched while he saved them.." Shigaraki thought out loud knowing what just happened before chuckling. "It's his so-called violence… He's fast too. I couldn't see him." He continued. "But he's not as fast as I thought. I guess it was true after all…" He commented to himself. "He's getting weaker." Shigaraki said drawing a wicked smile on his face under the hand covering it.

Sora got up again with Aizawa in his arms. It was then that Izuku realized something.

"All Might, You can't fight him! He warned his mentor. "That villain tanked One for-" He cut himself knowing that his friends were listening, but Sora knew where he was going. "I attacked him with enough strength to break my arm, but nothing happened to him. Sora tried to do the same before, but nothing happened either." The greenette explained.

"He's right, sensei!" Sora agreed with his friend. "You should let me-" He wanted to ask him to let him fight alongside him, but All Might cut him.

"**Shonens!**"He said to Sora and Izuku. "**It's alright!**" He said to the teens smiling making a peace sign.

Sora and Izuku stared at each other knowing that there was no way to argue with him. "C'mon guys. Let's go." Sora declared to his friends, the trio nodded in agreement and they took off running. All Might watched them off with a smile. He was proud of Sora, Riku and his pupil, he knew that the young keybladers were fighting off the Heartless without fear to protect their friends. He was also proud to see his successor not gravely injured this time around He made a mental note to congratulate them and his successor later.

Shigaraki stood up once again and faced the no.1 hero.

All Might turned to face the villains and charged at them. "**Carolina…!**" He prepared his attack.

"Noumu." Shigaraki called his pawn and it got in between him and All Might in less than a second.

"**Smash!**" All Might performed an x-shaped attack with his arms that landed straight into the chest of the creature, but it didn't injure it.

Noumu tried to grab the hero with its arms, but All Might dodged it quickly. "_Then it's true that nothing really happens to it, eh?!" _He thought before landing another punch straight to the stomach of the villain. Once more nothing happened. The monster tried to counter attack, but All Might stepped back dodging it. "**In that case…**" He said before hitting Noumu twice right in the face, but again nothing happened.

The creature roared before trying to attack the hero. All Might jumped backwards to avoid the attack and the monster followed him. "**It didn't work on its head either?**" He questioned as he dashed backwards before coming to a stop.

"It doesn't work due to its Impact Absorption." Shigaraki explained as All Might dodged another attack from Noumu to then punch him twice in the chest and once in the face, but none of those times worked as per the quirk of the monster suggest. "If you want to cause damage to Noumu… It'll be more effective to separate the flesh from its body." He said to the hero in a mocking way. "But I doubt that it'll give you the chance to do it."

All Might ducked another attack from his enemy in a mere second. "**Thanks for the information!**" He said to the villain before getting behind the enemy and grab it. "If it is as you said, it's easier!" He said confidently before bending himself backwards slamming the monster in the ground with a suplex, causing a shockwave of wind.

"Oi, oi…" Shigaraki uttered blocking himself from the wind.

At the entrance the students cheered seeing the fight knowing that the villains were done for.

Sora and his friends were moving at a mild pace towards the entrance.

"How could he cause a shockwave with a suplex?! All Might is amazing!" Mineta said with a big grin.

"Although as a teacher, he's a newbie that needs to read notes." Tsuyu commented making her typical gesture.

Sora and Izuku were thinking pretty much the same. They weren't completely sure now if the villains have a way to kill All Might. However, right now there was nothing none of them could do, even worse they could end up like hostages. If Sora wasn't able to damage that thing what would be able to do? If Izuku couldn't fight as he is right now that there was nothing he could do. They have to believe in All Might.

"Trash them! Kick them in the balls!" Mineta shouted cheered All Might.

"Maybe I've thought too much about the situation." Tsuyu said still making her gesture, but with a blush on her face. "He is amazing." She commented looking back at what the hero did in just a few seconds.

They were confident that All Might will prevail. However… Sora and Izuku knew the truth…

Izuku always reads the news on his way to school. He knew of what his idol did earlier today. He knew as well as they keybladers that if All Might wasn't here it was because he had reached his limit for today. Izuku thought he was the only one that knew the truth, but Sora and Riku also knew it. Sora could see the worry in Izuku's eyes and knew why he was like this. Sora himself was also concerned by this as well. He wanted to tell him that he also knows, to help him with this heavy burden, but it wasn't the place nor the time to do so. The keyblader and successor of One for All were two of the few that know the truth about All Might's condition among a world that lived in blissful ignorance…

**Back at the battle.**

The dust had settled to reveal something shocking. "**This… This was your plan?**" All Might questioned as he was bent backwards, but Noumu's upper half phased through a portal and appeared below All Might's lower half and grabbed him by the sides, one of them was his weak point. It seriously injured the hero.

The teens witness this in shock and froze in their tracks. They saw as the monster tightened its grip on the hero causing him to bleed on his scar on the left side of his stomach.

"You wanted to prevent it from moving by burying it in the concrete?" Shigaraki sadistically questioned. "That won't work at all. Because Noumu has as much power as you." Shigaraki said to his enemy as All Might twisted his face in pain. The villain leader chuckled darkly at the sight. "Well done, Kurogiri." He congratulated his misty ally. "It's an unexpected chance."

Kurogiri then made the two portals on the ground to force All Might to let go of the lower half of Noumu, meanwhile Noumu tightened its grip on All Might's weak point making him bleed more and also blood started to come out from his mouth.

All Might let go of Noumu's lower half and tried to force it to release him. But it was stronger than expected. "**Is this… Your first crime? Prepare yourself for the consequences!**" He said to Shigaraki with anger.

Shigaraki just stood there scratching his neck again. "Kurogiri." He said to his ally and he knew what to do next.

"Certainly I don't like to have alien blood and guts inside of my warp gate… But I'll make an exception with someone of your caliber." The mist man declared before making Noumu and All Might be absorbed inside the portal. "Your speed is too high. So it was Noumu's job to stop you. And then… Close off one of my portals while your body is trapped in it… And crush you, that is my task." He explained to the hero, much to his shock as they were slowly being consumed into the portal.

The teens that witnessed this just stood there frozen. However, Sora clenched his teeth and in a blink of an eye he disappeared from sight leaving his friends taken aback.

Meanwhile at the entrance, the students were wondering what was happening watching from afar.

It was then that they noticed that suddenly Sora appeared seemingly out of nowhere and placed Aizawa on the ground gently.

"Sora-kun!" Momo tried to approach him, but he just dashed off again, leaving as fast as he got there.

"And there he goes off again." Kaminari said rubbing the back of his head.

"Aizawa-Sensei!" Ochako and a few others shouted watching their teacher gravely wounded and rushed to aid him.

Momo was also shocked to see their teacher in this horrible state, but she couldn't help but look back at the plaza. She knew that was where he was going. "_Please… Return safely." _She prayed internally.

The moment that Sora left, Izuku focused his sights on the fight. "Tsu-chan. Mineta-kun." He said to his classmates.

"What's wrong, Midoriya-chan?" The frog girl asked him not having a good feeling about this.

"You guys return with the others…" It was all he said before starting running against his friends protests. "_I don't want… I don't want... All Might to…" _He thought while running with tears in his eyes. "_There's still a lot of things… That I want him to teach me!" _He thought running as fast as he could with flashbacks of his idol flashing through his mind. "All Might!" He shouted rushing back towards the fight.

"Sensei!" Sora came running extremely fast, catching up with Deku. He didn't care if he was going there too. He has to help their teacher!

The hero saw his students running at the scene with shock. Both boys jumped trying to reach him, but then Kurogiri appeared before them.

"How foolish." The villain coldly said opening a portal to trap the boys and they had no way of dodging it being right in front of it.

Suddenly, without warning, Bakugou appeared out of nowhere throwing a blast at the mist man with his right hand deforming him and undoing the portal. "Outta my way pair of Dekus!" He shouted at both boys. Sora and Izuku managed to come to a stop surprised of seeing Katsuki here. He grabbed the metal piece of Kurogiri and furiously slammed him against the ground.

Then ice suddenly froze the right side of the Noumu all the way until its wrist. All Might was surprised by this and looked up to find Shouto as the cause. However, it didn't end there as suddenly the arm of the monster was cut clean, much to the hero's surprise. "_Riku-Shounen?!" _All Might thought shocked finding said keyblade master appearing right beside the young Todoroki, he stood up straight again from what looked like a slashing posture, he was the one that slashed the monsters arm.

"We already heard everything about the plan they have to kill All Might." Shouto said with his usual monotone tone.

"We came here to help." Riku said standing beside him. All Might took the chance to release himself from the grip the creature had on his left side and jumped away, taking off the severed hand of the monster on his injury. The man landed nearby Riku and Shouto holding onto his wound with his left hand. "You alright, Sensei?" Riku questioned keeping his composure. The young master was concerned for him. He was aware that All Might's time limit might be up soon, moreover he was bleeding from his wound from long ago.

"**Yes. Thanks to you both Shounens.**" He thanked the duo.

"All Might!" Izuku gasped in relief still with tears in his eyes.

"Sensei! Riku!" Sora dashed towards them. "Riku, let's heal All Might! He's injured!" He said to his best friend as he rushed towards the no.1 hero.

"Right." Riku nodded in agreement. Riku quickly approached All Might while Sora got to him hastily. All Might didn't argue with them, he knew he could trust them. Both boys raised their keyblades upwards.

"Heal!" Both of them cast Curaga on All Might, healing his bleeding wound.

"**Thank you. Both of you.**" All Might thanked them smiling giving them a thumbs-up. "**I feel a lot better now.**" He said feeling his wound close, too bad that their magic might not completely heal the scar on his midriff. Sora and Riku nodded smiling back at him before changing their faces to determined frowns looking at the enemy.

Kirishima jumped into the air and tried to attack Shigaraki from above, but the shady man dodged him. "Ah?" He jumped away before the enemy could reach him. "Shit! That was close!" He cursed landing back once more.

"You talk a lot, misty bastard!" Katsuki said to Kurogiri as he held him down with a wicked grin.

"The Symbol of Peace won't fall to people like you." Shouto said with a barely noticeable frown.

"Kacchan! Guys!" Izuku said looking at everyone helping out his idol. Izuku wiped the tears from his eyes before looking at the villains with determination. Shigaraki seemed surrounded now.

"_If the information that I'd gained from that thug is good… Then none of those villains had no idea about the Heartless, but if he's their leader then he must be the one that sent them off." _Riku thought looking at Shigaraki. It was a risky move what he was about to do, but it was the only chance for him to know where he acquired the control over Heartless, even if it was very limited. "Speak up, villain. Where did you gain those monsters?" Riku asked Shigaraki with a deep voice and an angry face. Sora looked at his best friend with surprise as the other boys (Minus Shouto) seemed confused at what Riku said. "One of your pawns said that they had no idea about them. But since you are the leader, you have to be the one controlling them, aren't you?" He continued. Sora realized what he was doing.

"Yeah. I bet that there aren't many villains having those monsters available at the snap of a finger. You had to have gained them from somewhere or someone." Sora joined in. It was impossible or at least extremely hard for any villain, even less this one, to figure out how to control Heartless, someone must have given him the way to do so… However it this is the case then….

The others boys looked at Sora and Riku surprised. Shouto had a feeling that Sora might also know something. Izuku was surprised that Sora and Riku seemed to have knowledge about those black creatures.

"Deploying destructive beasts to increase your chances of victory would have worked… If you were able to fully control them. Your premature move cost you your own men, that was foolish." Riku said to Shigaraki in a cold tone. "I won't ask again. Where did you gain those monsters?" He repeated his question.

Shigaraki just chuckled wickedly at the boys. "Well well. You know about my mob creatures, eh?" Shigaraki said to them in an evil voice tilting his head to the side. "You sure are expert players. The only sort to learn to win through knowing each type of enemy." He just kept using his gamer jagar and it was getting on the keybladers nerves. "Well then. If you're curious, brats, then I'll let you know that they were a last minute 'gift' from an outside source." Shigaraki cryptically replied sounding somewhat more serious.

"'Gift'?" Sora replied confused. "What do you mean?" Sora asked him again in a demanding only thing that came to mind to the two keyblade heroes was that someone give this guy the power to control the Heartless. "_But then that would mean…" _Sora knew that there was only one way possible for there to be someone with said power...

"What you just heard. And I don't really care if some of them kill my own forces, they were powerful and bloodthirsty, ready to kill more and more, until you both came along. This isn't the first time you fought them, is it?" Shigaraki now questioned them scratching his neck, he was clearing angry. None of the other boys said it out loud, but they were thinking the exact same thing as this villain. They fought against those creatures before. Sora and Riku only looked at the villain not replying at all as Shigaraki only stood there looking back at them.

* * *

Tsuyu and Mineta witnessed this and they were relieved. "Riku… Todoroki… Bakugou…" Mineta said surprised to see them.

"And Kirishima-chan too." Tsuyu added happy to know that their friends were fine. "C'mon on. We have to continue. "They have this under control" She said to the midget.

"Okay." Minoru replied and the two of them took off running back to the entrance.

**At the entrance.**

"Guys…" Ochako said smiling as she sighed in relief. Momo and Kyouka were also relieved at seeing Sora and Riku fine. Mostly for Kyouka, she was extremely glad to see Riku safe, sound and without any injuries, even better he brought help with him. Ochako noticed something in the scene. "Huh? Isn't that Tsu-chan?" She said pointing at the bottom of the stairs and saw her and Mineta running up the stairs.

"Ribbit. We're here." She proclaimed as she and Mineta reached the top of the stairs.

"L-leave… the rest to All Might…" Thirteen weakly said to Mina, who stayed beside them. "Go somewhere safe while the other teachers arrive…" They ordered.

"H-hai!" Mina said in affirmation.

* * *

Back at the fight. Shigaraki was looking at the current situation. "Kurogiri… They cut off our escape route." He said looking at his partner being held down by Bakugou. "We are in a pinch." He continued realizing that they are in trouble now.

Bakugou smirked confidently. "This is surprising. Just as I thought." He said looking down to his prey still smirking. "You can only create portals around certain parts of your body. And you have a portal covering your own body, aren't you?" He theorized out loud. "In that moment... If that mist would protect completely from attacks… You wouldn't say 'That was dangerous'." Katsuki pretty much saw through the mist villains facade. Kurogiri tried to move, but Katsuki created tiny blasts on his left hand, the one holding the mist villain down. "Don't move! If a see you do anything suspicious… I'll make you explode!" He warned the villain with a wicked grin.

"That's not the attitude of a hero…" Eijiro commented sweat dripping.

"They managed to corner us and they are pretty much unharmed. The kids of these days are amazing. They made the League of Villains look bad." Shigaraki thought out loud before turning around to where Noumu was. "Noumu." He said to his pawn and the creature slowly made its way out from the portal, much to the surprise of Shouto, Sora and Riku.

When the monster came out from the portal, the remains of its right arm and its right leg crumbled apart. However, even so the creature still moved with the left side.

"Even with its body crushed… It's still moving?!" Izuku was shocked by looking at this.

"**Stand back!**" All Might ordered the youths. Then to the heroes' surprise, the creature started to regrow its lost limbs. "**Why? Wasn't its quirk Impact Absorption?**" All Might questioned as he witnessed how Noumu regrew its limbs starting from the muscular fiber.

"I never said it was its only ability." Shigaraki replied. "This is its Super Regeneration." He explained as Noumu's limbs now regrew their skin. "Noumu has been modified to resist you at 100%. It's a human punching bag." Shigaraki evilly explained as the Noumu returned to top shape as if nothing happened, much to the heroes shock. The teen heroes got into stance ready to fight. "First off is to secure our escape route." Shigaraki declared taking the heroes aback, but they wouldn't be able to do a thing… "Go, Noumu." The villain leader ordered and the creature dashed at high speeds towards Bakugou.

The monster attacked the boy with a powerful punch unleashing a ripple effect, blowing everyone in the vicinity away. The target of the attack was sent towards a nearby wall, making it crumble. Sora and the rest of the boys were blown off too far and landed near each other.

Izuku was wincing sitting on the ground, before looking up where now there was Noumu having Kurogiri now secured. "K-Kacchan!" Izuku shouted getting up for his childhood friend. However, to his and everyone else's surprise, Katsuki was safe and sound beside the other boys. The explosive teen just looked shocked and in awe. "Kacchan?! Y-you dodged it? Amazing!" Izuku said to his friend eye-widened.

"You're wrong, shut up scum!" Katsuki shouted at him frowning. He had no idea what happened or how he just appeared there.

"Then how?" Eijiro asked confused. Sora, Riku and Shouto gasped looking to the impact zone having an idea of what happened.

"Then that was…" Shouto said to his classmates as all of the boys looked towards the broken wall.

The dust settled and there was All Might with his arms crossed in an L shape coughing.

"All Might!" Izuku shouted surprised as Katsuki stood up again.

Shigaraki realized that All Might moved Katsuki in the nick of time and then braced himself to tank the attack from the Noumu.

All Might steadied his breathing for a bit before looking towards the enemy once more. Blood was coming from his mouth. "**Don't you have compassion?**" He enraged questioned the main villain.

"I had to rescue my partner. I didn't have a choice." He falsely defended himself. "Besides, a little while ago the one over there..." He continued pointing at Izuku. "Yeah, you the one with a simple appearance. He tried to hit me with all of his strength, you know." He accused Izuku. "When it's about helping it can be required to violence. Isn't that right, hero?" Shigaraki questioned to the Symbol of Peace. All Might looked at him enraged. "You know what, All Might? I'm angry. If I use violence the world will categorize me as a hero or a villain… Society decides what is good and what is bad! And what is that a 'Symbol of Peace'? You're just a guy that uses violence to oppress. Violence just causes more violence. When you're dead, the world will understand it!" He talked like a delusional man.

"**You're crazy. I can see your selfish intentions in your eyes. You just want to amuse yourself, don't you? Lier!**" All Might retorted enraged to his enemy.

"You get me." Shigaraki admitted with a crazy glint in his red eyes.

"This guy's sick…" Sora said with a deep frown.

"It's 3 against 7." Shouto said frowning as well.

Izuku nodded getting into stance. "Kacchan already found the weakness of the mist guy!" Izuku said with a determined tone.

"Those guys are very strong… But if we can help All Might…" Eijiro said before hardening his arms in the shape of blades. "We have to do it!" He said with determination.

"**No!**" All Might denied walking forward. "**Escape.**" He ordered the boys.

"A moment ago, you got out from a bad place thanks to me and Riku, didn't?" Shouto calmly argued.

"**You're right about that, Todoroki-Shounen. Thank you.**" He thanked the two youths once more. "**But I'm okay! Watch how a professional does it.**" He said to them with determination.

"All Might, you are bleeding…" Izuku said with worry and it could be also seen in Sora's face. Riku was also concerned, but he kept his cool. "Besides your time is running out!" He slipped and Sora and Riku noticed it, lucky the others didn't pay mind to it. However the emerald boy was right, All Might's time was running out fast.

Izuku and his friends saw All Might giving them a thumbs-up before turning back towards the enemies.

"Heheh. You know… There was this curious thing about those monsters. I was told that they can't be permanently killed, they regenerate over time." Shigaraki explained with a wicked tone. This shocked the boys except All Might, Sora and Riku. "However, I tried to call them back, but apparently they remained dead, so that was either a lie or you two just have the right trick to make sure they stay dead. I bet it's the latter." Shigaraki said to Sora and Riku. "You brats are something else, even amongst your friends." He compliments them. "However those were not the only ones I have… I still have one last to use..." Shigaraki said as he slowly raised his right arm. The heroes were taken by surprise.

"Wait up, Tomura Shigaraki! If you do that-!" Kurogiri tried to warn him.

"Don't care. As long as this makes sure Noumu will be truly unstoppable…" Tomura retorted with an uncaring tone.

"...!" Riku realized something. "_That Noumu thing is a biological weapon, and it obeys his orders, its like some sort of machine so it must be like an empty shell… Don't tell me that he'll…!" _Riku knew exactly what the villain will try to do. He was ready to jump in and stop this, but the villain already snapped his fingers and from below a Heartless emerged. A simple Possessor.

"Now fuse!" Shigaraki ordered.

"No!" Sora and Riku shouted as they dashed towards the Heartless, but it was too late. The Noumu took the tiny Heartless and embedded it in its chest.

What happened next is that the monster unleashed a loud scream as a pillar of darkness rose up into the sky. A powerful wind was unleashed making it extremely difficult to move forward.

Shigaraki just laughed maniacally. "Now All Might… Prepare to die!" He proclaimed as the Noumu transformed inside the pillar of darkness. The heroes just watched in shock covering themselves from the strong wind trying to blow them away.

* * *

**At the entrance.**

The students were on their way to evacuate with Sato and Sero carrying Thirteen while Shouji carried Aizawa on his back. But the sudden burst of wind and the pillar of darkness stopped them and forced them to look back at the scene.

"W-What is that?!" Tooru asked afraid as she and the others tried to cover from the intense wind that even reached them

"Darkness… Deep darkness!" Tokoyami said shocked. "I've never felt such a deep darkness before." He was shocked by the sight and just the utter darkness that was in the air.

"Wait! That's were All Might and the others were fighting the villains!" Ochako said looking at the place were the beam of darkness emerged. Her face screamed fear and panic, Deku-kun and the others were still there!

Yaoyorozu and Jirou's face said something similar if not outright dread. Sora and Riku were still there… They are in danger… The girls wanted to do something even if it was foolish, but…

"Ribbit. I know what you two are thinking." Tsuyu said to them snapping them out of the self-induced trance. "You can't go there, it's too dangerous." She calmly said to them. It was like she read their minds.

"But…! But they need help!" Kyouka argued with a frown on her face. "I'm not gonna sit by and leave them alone!" She said angrily.

"Kyouka-chan. Don't force me to restrain you." Tsuyu told her bluntly. "You have to trust that all Might will look after them out there." She tried to appease her.

"But-!" She wanted to argue. She didn't want to leave Riku and the others alone. Not when she still had a lot to talk to him about!

"Jirou-san." Momo put a hand on her shoulder making the rocker look at her. "We must do what we were told and leave." She begrudgingly said to her friend, her face wore resignation and hopelessness. She wanted to run to where Sora was, she wanted to fight with him, but she knew she would just get in his way. Moreover he trusted her with the task of looking after the others as vice representative, as such she has to stay with her classmates even if it hurts like hell.

"But we can't just leave them alone!" Kyouka shoved Momo's hand off. There was frustration in her eyes. She didn't want to feel useless.

"C'mon Jirou, they'll be fine!" Kaminari said to her. "The others are with All Might! What's safer than that? All Might's already got this." He said trying to sound confident, but he had a wavering smile.

"R-right! There's nothing to fear as long as All Might is with them!" Mina tried to be optimistic as well, but she was also fearful.

The others tried to remind themselves that this is All Might that they were dealing with. Of course he'll save the day in the end! But even so… This felt something completely different from any other catastrophe that All Might prevented. So they couldn't help but be apprehensive.

Ochako joined her hands in a praying way. Kyouka looked down trying to not cry for feeling so useless and not being able to at least do something for Riku and the others. Momo just looked at the scene trying to remain hopeful.

* * *

**Back at the Fight.**

The wind kept blowing on as the pillar of darkness keeps raising into the sky. The heroes watched in shock as they covered themselves from the powerful wind. Shigaraki got at a considerable distance along with Kurogiri, the decay villain laughed maniacally as if he had already won. The monster inside the pillar slowly transformed now having the Heartless inside of it, Noumu twisted as if it was in agony as the changes took full effect. This lasted for a few seconds until the wind and darkness were reversed towards the monster and gathered into a pure black sphere that then exploded releasing a ripple effect of darkness within the vicinity. The release sent the boys backwards, Sora and Riku landed on their feet as their classmates rolled over briefly. All Might resisted the wave as if it was just a breeze. Shigaraki was protected by Kurogiri.

In the wake of the wave was a thick cloud of smoke covering Noumu. The only sound at the moment was Shigaraki's chuckle. "It's done…" He evilly said looked at the cloud of smoke.

The smoke was clearing up showing the silhouette from the monster. The heroes, even All Might watched in shock as they saw the abomination being revealed to them…

"That's…" Riku uttered with his widened. The other teens and All Might were taken aback by the sight. Now that the living weapon, Noumu, was taken over by the Heartless, it morphed into something akin to a Heartless: Its dull eyes now became beady and yellow like any other Heartless; Its mouth and teeth became pitch black like other Heartless; Its hands now had purple claws; Its body retrained it muscle and the same hue of dark purple, but the red markings became purple and now sported blue veins, similar to a Neoshadow; Its exposed brain now became dark blue in color. The monstrosity unleashed a loud cry and everyone covered themselves from the strong soundwaves and when it stopped Noumu started to moved around like an actual Heartless, but remaining in its spot. The heroes seemed shocked and some downright scared at this.

Shigaraki looked at this with glee in his eyes. "...Go, Noumu." He ordered the monster and it was like letting a wild animal let loose. Noumu slammed the ground using its fists with high force cracking the pavement below and creating a shockwave of darkness that sent everyone flying.

The heroes were pushed at a considerable distance and they were shocked by this overwhelming power. They all thought the same: It became stronger…

Shigaraki landed safely on his feet as he was laughing, he was pleased with this.

"Tomura Shigaraki. We have to get to safety, this could be dangerous." Kurogiri said appearing next to his leader concerned.

"Yeah, maybe we should-" He was cut off suddenly.

He was caught off guard seeing Noumu quickly turned to the direction of the villain and suddenly it created an orb of dark energy in its hand and from it, projectiles of darkness were shot at the villains.

"Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri surrounded Tomura to protect him from the incoming attack by absorbing the projectiles and redirecting them at random directions. After that the villains vanished in thin air only to appear on top of a cliff nearby to watch from afar safely.

"Well can't say I'm surprised." Shigaraki said looking back at the fight.

"It went crazy!" Sora shouted as the heroes were shocked by this twist, but they couldn't contemplate in this for too long as the monster now turned towards them and attacked them by punching the ground and from below a pool of darkness spawned and from it a bunch of Shadows and Neoshadows emerged and jumped at the teens.

"Sora!" Riku shouted at him.

"Right!" Sora replied quickly and the two boys dashed at the Heartless and destroyed them all in a really quick succession. However Noumu jumped high into the sky and prepared to attack the boys from above. Thankfully All Might moved fast enough to take them out of the way to safety. The monster slammed its fist onto the ground once more leaving a huge crater in its wake and blowing everyone away once more by a shockwave of wind and darkness. The heroes were pushed back even further. All Might put Sora and Riku with the other boys.

"**Run away!**" The Symbol of Peace ordered them hastenly. "**Hurry!**" He said to them before dashing at the Noumu at extreme speeds. All Might prepared to attack it with a punch, but suddenly the monster dodged the attack by merging into the ground, turning into a shadow. "**...!?**" Before All Might could do something else, Noumu came out of its hiding punching All Might and sending him into the sky.

This shocked the young heroes, but it didn't end there. Noumu jumped into the air and attacked the no.1 hero mid-air launching him towards the ground leaving yet another crater and a shockwave in its wake. The monster then dived at the hero while he got up quickly, in time to stop its diving slam creating another wave of wind in its wake. All Might was struggling against this feral beast, as it looked as if it wanted to eat him alive. He tried to push it back, but the Noumu shoved away All Might's hands and proceed to grab him by the arms raising him into the air and tightened its grip on him.

"All Might!" The teens shouted in unison. They were shocked seeing this, seeing All Might struggle like this. He was unable to break free from the grasp of his enemy no matter how much he tried and to make it worse his time in his muscular form was running out.

Shigaraki was watching from afar pleased. Just a little more and it will be end of the Symbol of Peace…

"Sensei!" Sora shouted as he instinctively aimed his keyblade at the monster and shot a beam of light at it. In a surprising twist, what it was expected to not work at all against this living punching bag of a monster, the beam of light went through the arms of the monster slicing them off and making the creature cry in agony as it took a few steps back. All Might landed back on the ground safely and took the chance of grabbing Noumu from one of its legs, spun it a few times and then throw it up far away, it crashed against one of the outside walls of the Fire zone, leaving a huge hole and burying the monster in the rumble.

The sudden change of events took both parties by surprise. "What… just happened?" Sora asked out loud confused looking at his keyblade. "_I damaged it now, but how? Wasn't that supposed to have Impact Absorption? Wait a moment… A Heartless took over that Noumu thing and now looks and even acts like one. And now It got damaged by my keyblade when before nothing seemed to happen." _Sora's gears were running and realization drew upon him_. "It's because it became a Heartless! If so then that means…!" _He was aware now of what was happening. "Riku!" He called out to his friend.

"I know." Riku replied to him nodding. "I thought the same thing." Riku also came to the same conclusion. "That thing became a monster just like all the others, we can bypass its Impact Absorption with our keyblades." Riku turned towards the rest of his classmates.

"Hah? How's that?" Katsuki asked him with a slight frown.

"Sora damaged it with his powers and mine are similar so I can also damage it." He explained. Izuku was about to argue with them, because he knew what they're both gonna do.

"Let's go!" Sora said to Riku and he nodded in response, and they dashed towards All Might before the emerald child or someone else could argue with him.

"All Might-Sensei!" Riku called out to him. The no.1 hero looked over his shoulder to see both youngsters approaching him quickly.

Sora said with him with determination "Sensei. You gotta let me and Riku fight with you now! That thing is a Heartless now." He explained to him.

"As such we can damage it now and we can help you defeat it." Riku added. All Might could sense the passion and determination in their eyes. They were not going to take no as an answer, they will not run away.

The Symbol of Peace was aware of the threat of the Heartless and that only the keyblade heroes were able to permanently take care of them. This was beyond his own faculties, he had to let them fight alongside him…

Even if they look like boys that as a teacher must protect, they are not. They are fully fledged heroes that matured over the course of their journey and now the greatest hero of the world will treat them as what they are…

"**In that case…**" He began. "**Then let's defeat the villain together!**" He said to them giving them his trademark smile and a thumbs-up.

"Hai!" The boys responded smiling. It was exciting the prospect of fighting alongside this grand man, it felt like a great honor, but it wasn't time to geek out. The Heartless-fied Noumu rose up once more from the rubble and in a blink of an eye it regenerate its lost arms.

"It can still regenerate." Riku said getting into fighting stance at All Might's right. "And faster now, by the looks of things." He added.

"**Stay behind me and attack it when I tell you to!**" All Might ordered them. "**I'll give you the opportunity to attack them and then when it's time we finish it together!**" He gave them his plan of attack. "**Go all out! Give everything you got to win!**" He added with determination.

"Hai!" The boys said in understanding as Sora got into fighting stance at all Might's left.

"We have to get over this quickly." Riku said to his friend and the no.1 hero.

"He's right, sensei." Sora agreed with him. "We might have bought you more time when we healed you up, but-" He explained with concern, but All Might interrupted him.

"**I know, Shounen.**" All Might said calmly to the younger hero. He closed his right hand into a fist. "**Certainly I don't have more than a minute. My power is decreasing too fast!**" He said before taking a deep breath.

The villains looked at the scene from their vantage point with wonder. "Is he letting those two fight alongside him? Hmph. Better for us if they get killed too." Shigaraki said with a devious smile under his hand. "We just have to watch and let Noumu ravage everything in its wake." He added with a mischievous tone.

"**However… I have to do this!**" All Might said to the keybladers getting into a fighting stance as well and in that moment the Noumu Heartless dashed at the heroes at high speeds. "**That's because I am…**" He continued as he felt the remaining power of One for All still in him flow through him. "**The Symbol of Peace!**" He declared, his blue eyes showed up with burning determination. The keybladers, the heroes in training and even the villains could feel the power of his resolve even from miles away. The hero dashed towards his enemy at high speeds and the contenders met midway and clashed fists with each other. The force of this clash caused a huge burst of wind across the vicinity, even reaching the villains. This powerful wind sent the teens away once more, the keybladers had to crouch and nail their keyblades into the pavement and hold on with all of their might to prevent themselves to getting pushed back further.

All Might and the turned-Heartless Noumu started to clash fists with each other, blocking each other with each punch. It started with slow and heavy punches, but it quickly turned into a barrage of fists at each other at extremely high speeds, so high in fact that the punches turned into blurs! The powerful and fast exchange of attacks created a very strong pushing wind that blows continuously.

Izuku was being pushed by this strong wind, so he had to crouch and hold on where he was to not get blown away. Katsuki, who was beside him, did the same. "A melee fight?" Izuku questioned as he and his childhood friend resisted the strong waves of pushing air.

Shouto and Eijiro were in awe of this display of power from the greatest hero. "A-amazing…!" Eijiro shouted almost falling backwards as Shouto withstand the wind as best as he could.

Sora and Riku were closer and resisting this display of power. They had their toes firm on the ground and waiting for the perfect chance to attack. They knew it was risky letting All Might make the first move and that the Impact Absorption from the Heartless was preventing him from causing real damage, but they knew that All Might will pull through it.

Shigaraki thought that it was futile the efforts of the so-called 'Symbol of Peace'. He was confident that Noumu will overwhelm him in the end. He just has to wait and let his monster pawn do all the work for him and Kurogiri.

All Might stomped hard on the ground as he kept up the pace with his enemy. "**Independently if your quirk is Nullification or Impact Absorption…**" He shouted at the monster as the force of this clash caused the floor below them to crack. "**It must have a limit, right?!**" That must be the weakness of the quirk of this abomination, all quirks are physical powers and as such they always have limits and this case is not different...

All Might was able to start punching Noumu directly and even push it back a little. However the Heartless possessed monster punched All Might right in his weak point, making him bleed out from his mouth, but the hero resisted it and continued his assault of attack onto the creature. "**You were created to match me? If you can withstand the 100% of my power...**" All Might started to push back Noumu step by step, this took Shigaraki by surprise.  
"**I just have to surpass that limit!**" All Might then started to attack more rapidly to the point of starting to overwhelm the enemy!

"Sora, get ready!" Riku shouted at his friend beside him.

"Right!" The boy replied, both heroes knew that It was almost time to enter in action.

"_Despite that he's bleeding… He's giving his all…!" _Izuku was in total awe as he watched his idol fight and start to push through the enemy, he resisted the pain and the bleeding. "_He's not even doubting it. In each one… In each and every one of the punches he uses… Is Beyond 100% of his power!" _The boy knew that his idol was going over his maximum power to overwhelm the monster. It was amazing!

Sora and Riku were also aware of this fact and it proves them of the strong will of this man of legend.

"**Now, Shonens!**" All Might shouted at the keybladers as he delivered a punch to Noumu that sent Noumu backwards creating a great fissure on the ground. Sora and Riku dashed towards the now vulnerable villain.

"Ars Arcanum!" Sora yelled as his keyblade glowed in a golden light.

"Ars Solum!" Riku yelled as his keyblade glowed in a dark blue light.

The two of them combined their techniques into a powerful tag-team combo of ferocious and quick slashes at the Heartless. They relentlessly attacked it causing it massive damage, they finished their attack with a dual slamming slash that pushed the Heartless back. The monster tried to retaliate by punching the ground causing a shockwave of darkness that the two of them dodged by jumping backwards. Noumu then tried to attack them by shooting projectiles of dark energy, but the boys managed to deflect all of the projectiles swinging their keyblades. Sora performed a Ragnarok and Riku shot multiple dark blue projectiles from his left hand, the two techniques reached their target and it received quite substantial damage.

Before if could recover, however, All Might appear before the monster. "**A hero… Surpasses any sort of pinch!" **He said as he performed a powerful uppercut that sent Noumu into the air and then jumped at it and grabbed it from its arm and spun it several times before throwing it into the ground and when it crashed it created a huge crater.

"Now's our chance!" Riku said as he and Sora dashed towards the Heartless ready to attack it once again.

"Let's go all out!" Sora said as they both jumped at the Heartless.

"Eternal Session!" Both of them shouted before using their team attack. The boys started their lethal assault by attacking the Heartless with a flurry of rapid slashes followed by multiple quick stabs. The duo then shot a barrage of dark orbs at the enemy. Afterwards the heroes turned their backs to each other before summoning thirteen swords of light and attacking the Heartless non-stop with a combo of spinning slashes giving the creature of darkness no room to attack back. Sora and Riku then coated their keyblades in auras of light and darkness respectively and performed a diving x-shaped slash at the monster right in the chest.

"Now, Riku!" Sora shouted at his best friend as he threw up his keyblade.

"Right!" Riku did the same as Sora. Both keyblades were suspended into the air side-by-side and then generated huge orbs of light and dark energy respectively that clashed with each other, having Noumu right in the middle of this and with projectiles of both orbs shooting out at each other, it received huge amounts of constant damage that only increased even more when both orbs generated a huge explosion of blinding white light.

When it died down, all there was left was Noumu falling from the sky as it was surrounded by dark smoke. Suddenly the Possessor abandoned its body and it vanished from existence, leaving the original vessel with deep cuts all over its body.

Izuku and the others were shocked to see this, the power and coordination Sora and Riku had as they aided All Might. Even the villains were deeply shocked by how they were able to damage Noumu in its powered up state and even revert it back to how it for the knockout!

"Sensei!" Both boys jumped away in opposite directions as called All Might knowing that it was up to him to finish this battle once and for all!

The Symbol of Peace landed right were the Noumu was about to land. "**Villain… Have you ever heard these words!?**" All Might declared ready to throw his final attack. "**Go beyond!**" He focused his power into his right fist ready to finish this off.

"**PLUS… ULTRA**!" The trio of heroes shouted at the same time as All Might punched Noumu right in the chest with all of his might. It was so powerful that it sent it flying so high and at supersonic speeds that the creature crashed against the roof causing an explosion that resounded through the whole facility and it even trembles. However, the Noumu didn't stop flying when it crashed as it passed the roof leaving a huge hole and it kept flying up far far away that it even broke the clouds and it got lost in the distance.

At the entrance, the students were about to leave when the ripple effect from the battle stopped them once more and then the explosion and the temblor there after. They were able to tell what was really happening from that far off, but they did see a villain going through the roof leaving that big hole.

"That from just now, was a villain, right?" Sero said in total awe. Everyone was pretty much the same.

"Y-yeah…" Sato replied him.

"That power…" Mezou said also in awe.

"It's All Might! No one else could do something so amazing!" Minoru said with teary eyes, but a wide smile. All Might had prevailed just as expected and all of the teens rejoiced and cheered.

Back at the plaza, Izuku and the others couldn't believe what just happened in front of the eyes. All Might and the aces prevail and the no.1 hero finished the villain by punching it to the next country over and maybe even beyond…

"Is this a comic?" Eijiro asked to no one in particular as he stared at the big hole in the roof. "They finished its Impact Absorption. Using their strength alone… I knew All Might was bunkers strong, but… Sora and Riku's are far beyond expectations too…" He said in utter awe.

Katsuki was so taken aback that he couldn't get enraged with the keybladers at this moment. "They're power is madness…" He said, looking at the hole too. "They attacked it so fast that it didn't have the time to regenerate? It even finished up with that tiny monster inside of it to reduce its power…" He added being in awe as he was in shock.

"_All Might is at the top… But Sora and Riku are extremely close behind…" _Shouto thought, behind his stoic face he was shocked to his core. He even feared that he wasn't at their level. Sora was actually holding himself back during his fight with him…

"_Is this the world of the pros…?" _Katsuki thought feeling like his eyes just opened up to reality for the first time.

Izuku was as much in awe and shock as his classmates as he glanced at the huge hole in the ceiling, he then looked to his left and found Sora and Riku looking in the same direction that the others were, both resting the blades of their keyblades on their shoulder as they bumped fists with smiles on their faces. They were something else…

"All Might…" Izuku then looked at the cloud of vapor not so far behind his friends. Sora and Riku also did the same.

"**I knew it, I'm getting weaker…**" All Might said as the vapor around him dispersed to reveal that his shirt was damaged to the point of tearing apart, his hair a mess, blood on his cheek and mouth and he had bruises all around him. "**In my better times I would have only needed 5 punches.**" He continued before standing up straight and looking towards his disciple as he clenched his right fist. "**But now I threw more than 300 punches.**" He said to his successor still bearing his grin, even if he grew weaker he was still All Might, the no.1 hero. Or so that was what Izuku thought as he smiled in relief and tears were forming in his eyes. Sora and Riku approached the hero calmly smiling too. Now they need to take him somewhere safe to revert back into his real form…

However they both turned around to see a black portal appear nearby and from it emerged an enraged Shigaraki with Kurogiri right behind him. The decay villain was shaking in rage and frustration.

The keyblade heroes stood beside All Might with their keyblades out once more, but they didn't need to go into a defensive posture.

All Might's time ran out and vapor started to come out from his body, but he still had one last thing to do before reverting back. He turned around and faced the villains too. "**Well then, villains… We should finish with this.**" The hero said to his enemies in a menacing way.

"Getting weaker? You're kidding." Shigaraki said as he trembled slightly. "We were completely crushed. Even my Noumu…" He hardened his eyes at the trio that defeated his pawn. "You would have lost against its powered up mode, but those two…! They helped you! You cheated!" He accused him with venom in his voice. It had to be cheating! How did those two brats damage his monster?! How?! WHY?! They all cheated!

Izuku and the other boys looked at the villains as well, ready to act if they needed too.

"Oi, oi. What is happening? Didn't he get weaker? Why those two brats could take on my powered up Noumu? He… Told me a lie?!" He questioned out loud as he scratched his neck furiously.

"**What's wrong?**" All Might asked him holding his menacing tone as he remained still. "**Won't you come? You said something about finishing this. Then come and try it.**" He looked straight into his eyes, his blue eyes glowing with a terrifying aura that scared the crap out of Shigaraki.

"Looks like all villains are just hollow words. All barking 'n no biting." Sora said in a deep voice and a stoic face joining in the effort of intimidating the villains. His blue sky eyes also have the same glint as the legendary hero.

"Whoever gave you those monsters either feel pity for you because you are pathetic or they wanted to see you trip and crumble like the weakling you are…" Riku said going full edgy mode.

"Cause it seems you were not as good controlling those creatures as you thought. They consumed part of your army, went outta control, even making your Noumu thingy go nuts and almost kill you and your partner." Sora continued pressing Shigaraki as he aimed the tip of his keyblade at him.

"Someone as weak of will as you would never be able to pull through with a lame plan such as yours, that's also why your monsters weren't under control. Unlike us heroes that always remain strong even in the worst of all odds, that's why we won today and you failed." Riku also pressed on Shigaraki with his intimidating edgy voice.

Shigaraki felt all of this menacing aura coming from their presence alone, mostly from All Might. He gasped as he took a step back creeped out. Even the teens also feeling their intimidating auras.

"All...Might…" Katsuki said shocked, he never seen said hero like this before.

"It was to be expected. It's not necessary that we interfere." Shouto said keeping his composure. He knew that they could leave the rest to All Might and the aces of 1-A.

Izuku, however, noticed something else with the scene. "Midoriya! Let's get outta here! Or we could end up as hostages!" Eijiro said to him, but the greenette ignored him as his face was plastered with dread.

"_They're wrong… It's a bluff." _Izuku thought not ungluing his eyes from his mentor. "_It's mixed with the cloud of dust, but… I can see the vapor that comes out when he transforms! All Might is...!" _Izuku thought in fear as he trembled slightly.

Sora and Riku were also aware that he was about to transform and thus decided to remain close to him in case that happens and even realized that he was trying to scare the villains off, so they are also trying to do this as well.

"_I can't move… anymore…!" _All Might thought feeling like he was about to collapse as he trembled ever so slightly. "_That Noumu was too strong… If it wasn't for Sora-Shounen and Riku-Shounen… Honestly… If I take one more step I might not be able to continue with my bluff. I would go back to my real form." _He thought seeing the predicament that he was in, but he couldn't stop now. "_Just a little more…" _"**Come on, what's wrong?!**" He continued to try to force them to flee. "_Do it! If I managed to keep up this form…!" _He had to resist just a little more...

"Will you just stand there all day or are you going to come here and fight?" Sora said with a threatening glow in his eyes.

Izuku looked at the scene before him, but he noticed that Sora and Riku were standing as imoblie as All Might. "_Why aren't they fighting? Did they reach their limit too…?" _He thought, Sora and Riku didn't have a single bruise or scratch on them, but they weren't moving at all. Could it be that due to the constant fighting their stamina finally ran out? But something didn't seem right, they didn't seem tired in the slightest, they could be faking. However they were also trying to scare the villains off just like All Might. "_Could it be that…?" _His train of thought was cut off when He saw Shigaraki scratch his neck with both hands furiously.

"If Noumu would still be here…! In front of them… I wouldn't have anything to worry about!" He seemed to be giving into his anger, fear and frustration.

"Tomura Shigaraki! Please calm down." Kurogiri said to his raging leader that kept scratching his neck like crazy. "Look carefully… All Might received a lot of damage from Noumu… Without a doubt he is weakened." He explained to him calmly. "And those two youth must be also about to reach their limit, they fought tirelessly for too long." He elaborated looking at Sora and Riku. Shigaraki stopped scratching and looked up once more as he steadied his breathing. "Besides… The children don't seem to have the intention to attack." He said looking at the other students that just remained where they were. "We can still use our subordinates." He continued as in the background a few of those low-level criminals were getting up again slowly. "The reinforcements should take a few more minutes to get here. If we work together… We still have a chance to kill All Might and those two." He tried to convince Shigaraki.

"Yeah… Yeah…" He said calming down as he lowered his hands. "It's true… You're right. That's it. We have nothing to lose." He was convinced by his partner's argument. "Besides we have the final boss in front of us." He said with a dark tone.

The other boys looked behind them and saw the thugs standing on their feet once more. They turned around to face them. "Let's leave the dangerous guys to All Might and the Aces." Kirishima said to his classmates. "We'll help them by taking down the others!" He then hardened his arms in a sharp form.

Shouto noticed that Midoriya didn't look behind him, nor stopped looking at All Might.

"_I'm the only one that knows it…" _Izuku thought as he clenched his teeth looking at his lifetime hero. "_The mist guy is the most dangerous. I'm sure that All Might… Is at his limit. If the mist guy attacks him… Without a doubt…" _He didn't dare to finish that thought as he clenched his right fist.

Then, Shigaraki ran towards the heroes, much to their surprise. "This is my revenge for Noumu!" He shouted at them as he ran towards them.

Sora then dashed towards Shigaraki with his keyblade in hand ready to strike him. However as he was about to get to him, a portal appeared below him and he was trapped in it, he was unable to move. Riku was unable to move either as Kurogiri also dashed towards him and All Might and he had to protect him now. "_Dammit! Holy Shit!" _All Might thought as he clenched his left fist. "_Hurry up! Everyone… hurry!" _All Might couldn't move, he was about to collapse. He could only hope that backup was about to get here in time…

Suddenly, Izuku used One for All on his legs and dashed towards them in less than a second, taking everyone by surprise.

"He's fast!" Shigaraki muttered under his breath.

"_I'm the only one that knows everything!" _The green boy thought ready to punch the mist villain with his right hand.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima shouted as he and the others were taken aback.

"Deku!" Sora shouted from the spot he was restrained. Riku also stared at him with his eyes widened.

Izuku felt the huge, sharp pain coming from his now broken legs. "_They're broken, despite that I could control it a while ago… But… I'll do it!" _He thought disregarding his now jelly legs and focused on his target. "_The hidden part of his body! I must punch there… and send him flying!" _He tightened his fist ready to punch the mist individual on his metal piece. "Get away from All Might and my friends!" Izuku shouted from the top of his lungs with determination.

But, Shigaraki put his hand inside of one of Kurogiri's portals for it to come out from another right in front of Izuku's face. "_That hand is… from that time?!" _The boy witnessed helplessly as the hand of the villain was about to reach him, knowing full well what would happen if it does…

"You won't do it again!" Kurogiri declared as Shigaraki was laughing maniacally about to reach Izuku's face.

Riku was about to respond quickly with a long-ranged attack, however…

Out of nowhere a Bam sounded and a bullet hit Shigaraki's hand forcing it the move away from Izuku and the boy fell on the ground with no more injuries thankfully. The teens and the keybladers turned to see where did that bullet came from.

"**They're here!**" All Might declared with great joy and relief in his heart as he turned towards the entrance.

It was the teacher and pro hero, Sniper, that fired his gun at Shigaraki saving Izuku. "I'm sorry everyone! Excuse the delay! I gathered everyone available!" Principal Nezu apologized to his students as he was being carried on King Vlad's shoulder. The heroes in training were overwhelmed with joy and relief as their teachers finally arrived to save the day.

"Iida-kun!" Ochako said having tears of joy in her eyes.

"Class representative from Class 1-A… Tenya Iida… Has returned!" The class rep shouted standing alongside the many teachers that he brought to help.

Among the group of teachers there were also: Midnight, Power Loader, Cementoss, Present Mic, Ectoplasm, Hound Dog and a few others.

The thugs tried to charge and attack at the group of pro heroes, but Present Mic nonchalantly took a few steps forward, took a deep breath and then unleashed a powerful sonic explosion out of his scream, paralyzing the villains in the area of effect.

Ectoplasm then released from his mouth ectoplasm that turned into several copies of himself that attacked the enemies.

"Disperse through the facility and capture the enemy, the rest protect the students!" Nezu ordered his staff and a few of them moved forward as the rest remained there with the teens.

"Hai!" The pro heroes replied together. The teens had smiles on their faces as they watched their teachers in action.

Riku use the commotion to quickly go after Sora and pull him out from the portal. The spiky brunette thanked him and they both rushed back to All Might.

"Aawww. They arrived…" Shigaraki said as he took steps backwards to Kurogiri behind him as he held his injured hand. "It's game over." That was it, they lost this one… "It'll be for the next one, let's head back Kurogir-" He turned to his partner, but he was cut off by more shots that hit him in his left arm and both legs, bringing him down. Kurogiri extended himself to cover Shigaraki from the bullets that Snipe fired at him.

"We need someone that can capture them at a distance…" Snipe said as he kept firing to no avail.

"I'll do it!" Thirteen said to him with determination despite their condition.

Shigaraki was lying on the ground bleeding and wincing in pain. "Tomura Shigaraki!" Kurogiri hastenly put Shigaraki in one of his portals in an effort to escape. But then he was being sucked away by a vacuum wind. "This is… Thirteen!" He knew that it was the space hero using their quirk on him once more.

They opened up all of their fingers on their right hand to augment the absorption. Thirteen was being helped by Sero and Sato in this.

Kurogiri and Shigaraki were being pulled slowly towards the point of origin of the pulling force. Shigaraki was being suspended inside Kurogiri's portal and he slowly looked up towards All Might and the two keybladers. "I may have failed this time, but… Next time I'll kill you…" He said darkly as All Might coughed blood and the boys looked at him with deep frowns. "Symbol of Peace… All Might!" He finished with rage in his tone as All Might slowly raised his arm to his mouth to wipe it.

"We'll never lose to you." Sora said with determination in his voice.

And with that the villains disappeared into nothingness…

Thirteen deactivated their quirk. It was now over...

In no way most of the hero students were ready for this experience. What the pro heroes face everyday… What they fight against... The evil of this world… And yet somehow the youngsters made it through alive, it felt like a miracle…

Some of the pro heroes went to the different zones of USJ and apprehended all of the thugs they found.

At the plaza, Izuku tried to get up as he was wincing in pain from his legs and even broken fingers of his left hand. "I couldn't… Do anything…!" He felt like a completely useless and incompetent person at the moment. Suddenly he felt a relief wave coursing through his body slowly healing his broken legs and left fingers to the point of now being able to move them again without feeling much pain now.

"That's not true, Deku." The boy heard Sora's voice in a serene tone and looked up to see his friends Sora and Riku looking down at him with gentle smiles. Sora helped him get up again, Izuku could now move his legs, but they still hurt him, though in a tolerable way. Sora and Riku used Curaga on him at the same time to relieve and partially heal him and thanks to them Izuku could at least walk and stand up again.

"You should be able to at least move now." Riku said to him keeping his smile as Sora stood close to him in case he would fall.

"You're friends are right, Midoriya-Shounen." Izuku heard All Might voice in a calm tone and he turned to see said hero with the right half of his body turned into his small form.

"Gah! A-All Might…!" The successor of One for All said entering in panic seeing that Sora and Riku also saw him.

"It's okay, Deku." Riku said to him with a calming voice not changing his face.

"You're not the only one that knows it." Sora said with a warm smile as he surrounded his nerdy friend with his left arm. Izuku was utterly confused and shocked.

"Y-y-you know it too…?" He asked them with widened eyes.

"Forgive me, Midoriya-shounen. I owe you an explanation, but don't worry the secret is safe with them." All Might apologized to his pupil, he just didn't have the right moment to tell him about his friends and the task he incomend them. "But those seconds that you bought… prevented my defeat and assured your friends' safety." He said to him keeping giving him a smile. "You saved us. You saved me again." He finished.

"Thank you, Deku." Sora thanked him keeping his warm smile.

Izuku was moved by this that he started to cry tears of joy. "All Might… You guys... " He said smiling to his mentor and friends that were smiling back at him. "You're alright… I'm so glad…!"

While all of this was happening, Katsuki and Shouto were staring at the entrance.

"Since so many pros got here… It means the villains didn't attack the whole school." The dual haired boy said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Guys!" Eijiro ran towards Sora and the others.

"Ah, Kirishima-kun…" Izuku looked at said redhead approaching them.

"You guys alright?" He asked his friends as he quickly approached them. It was an admirable sentiment that the hardened quirk user lookout for the well-being of his classmates, but All Might has returned to his small form! If he gets closer he would be able to see him behind the fading cloud of vapor!

The three boys noticed this and they entered in panic slightly (Or in Riku's case, being subtle worried. It could tell that from the look in his eyes.).

"W-wait, Eijiro-!" Sora tried to stop him from where he was, but was interrupted by a wall rising from below. It was tall and large enough to block the sight from All Might from everyone else there.

The one responsible for this was none other than Cementoss. "We have to secure the students… So go to the entrance." Cementoss ordered Kirishima. "We'll take care of the injured, if you're friends are fine enough we'll send them with the rest of you." He explained to Eijiro with a calm voice.

"Sounds logical. Alright!" The redhead boy replied smiling. He turned on his feet and ran towards Katsuki and Shouto. "Oi, We have to go to the entrance!" He shouted at them as he approached them.

Behind the wall, All Might and the teens sighed in relief, it was a REALLY close one, too close to comfort. All Might sat on the ground tiredly as Cementoss approached him from behind. "Thank you… You saved me, Cementoss." The skeleton-like man looked over his shoulder and thanked him.

"I'm your fan too." The cement man replied him smiling and putting his hands together. "We'll take you hidden to the infirmary so you can recover." He stated. "But, you know, you were too imprudent." Cementoss commented.

"Be it not for that imprudence and letting the keybladers fight I would be dead." All Might responded with a serious tone, the others gasped at this, even the keybladers. "That shows the strength of the enemy." He added with seriousness in his darkened and sunken eyes.

The trio of boys reflected this for a moment. The no.1 hero was right, that last fight was a fierce and dangerous one, All Might wouldn't have made it without the help of the keyblade heroes and they would have died if they fought the Heartless on their own.

"You three seem fine enough, but if you want we could also take you with All Might-san to the infirmary." Cementoss offered to them.

"Thanks, Cementoss-sensei. But I want to come back to the others." Izuku politely declined.

"You Sure, Deku?" Riku asked him and the greenette replied with a nod.

"Alright, but you have to go to Recovery Girl when you return to school." All Might said to him with a calm face. Izuku nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, Sensei. We'll look after him until then." Sora said to All Might smiling as Riku nodded doing the same.

"Thanks." He thanked them. "And Midoriya-Shounen, we'll talk about this later, okay?" All Might said to his pupil. "I have to be the one that explains everything to you."

"Uh, Okay." Izuku replied understanding, he indeed had many questions now, but he trusted his mentor and his friends so he'll just have to wait to get the answers he deserved. "C'mon guys, we have to return with the others." He said to Sora and Riku.

"Okay Deku, just don't force yourself, go at your own pace." Riku said to him with a compressive tone.

"If you need a lift, just ask." Sora said to him standing right beside him.

"Thanks, guys." Izuku thanked smiling, he was very happy to know that he had such caring friends with him now.

The trio of friends walked out of the scene at a slightly slow pace. Izuku walked with a limp due to the pain in his legs, but he could still tolerate it. Riku was walking two steps ahead of him and Sora stood beside him in case he needs help.

All Might was happy to know that he made the right choice in including the keybladers into his circle of trust. They truly care for their friends and looked after them and as such they will be there whenever Midoriya needs it.

* * *

Somewhere in the city there was a hidden bar inside a discrete building. This bar served as The League of Villain's hideout.

One of Kurogiri's portals opened and he laid the injured Shigaraki on the wooden floor.

"Tch… They shot me in both arms and legs… We lost… Noumu was defeated! They trashed the pawns and mob creatures! Even the brats were strong..." Tomura said feeling really angry right now as he just laid on the floor bleeding and unable to move. "The Symbol of Peace is in top shape… You were wrong, Master!" He shouted at a screen that only transmitted audio.

"_I wasn't_" The calm voice of a man came out from this screen. "_However, there was a lack of preparation._" The man said to his disciple.

"_Yes, we underestimated them." _A second voice, one from an older man, said. "_I'm glad that we used that cheap name of 'League of Villains'." _The older man expressed. "_On the other hand… Where is my masterpiece, Noumu?" _He asked.

"_Didn't you bring it back?" _The first man asked.

"It came out flying." Kurogiri bluntly replied, he now had the shape of a normal man. He was wearing a formal suit that made him look like a butler honestly. He still used his metal neck gear and his head and hands were still having that black mist apparence.

"_What?!" _The elder man replied indignantly.

"I didn't know the coordinates of where it ended up… So I couldn't look for it with my portals. Besides, I did not have time." Kurogiri explained himself approaching the screen.

"_After everything I went through to make it as powerful as All Might!" _The creator of Noumu said upset.

"_Well, what will you do about it. It's a shame." _Tomura's master said uncaring.

"Power…" Shigaraki said as sometime drew to his mind. "That's right. There was a kid that was as fast as All Might." He said remembering said simple-looking boy.

"_Eh?" _His teacher was now curious about this.

"If he and those two overpowered brats hadn't interfered… Surely we would have killed All Might…" Tomura said with huge resentment for those three brats as he scratched the wooden floor with his left hand. "Those brats…! Brats!" He was enraged now.

"_Do not lament." _The master said to his student with a compressive tone. "_Not everything we did was in vain. We'll gather the elite. Take as much time as necessary." _He instructed to Tomura and his right-hand man. "_We can not move freely because we need a symbol, one like you. Tomura Shigaraki. Next time, you will teach the world to fear you." _The man said to his protege as he listened attentively to his master's words.

Suddenly there was a blackout in the room, cutting off communication with these mysterious men. But before Tomura and Kurogiri could question what happened…

"You have a good master, kid." A familiar voice spoke making both of them quickly look at the board were the liquor was (Or in Tomura's case, he tried to look from where he was with much difficulty.). "I know what it's like." There was a man wearing a full body black coat with a hood over his face, he was serving himself a cup of liquor.

"You…" Tomura said to him with a grave tone, even though wasn't able to see him, he could recognize that voice anywhere.

"What are you doing here, you wrench?" Kurogiri asked this man enraged, but keeping his composure.

The man in black didn't respond immediately. He just finished serving his glass and then casually turning around towards the board. "Looks like things went smoothly with you both." The man said to them with a sarcastic tone before taking a sip of liquor. He was mocking them in their own hideout!

"You liar! Your monsters were pure trash!" Tomura shouted at him furiously.

"Hold your horses there, Handy kid." The man casually said to him using a mocking nickname that pissed Shigaraki off. "Don't point fingers at me, I warned you what could happen if you used the monsters that I gave you. The Heartless are not easy to control, ya know?" He defended himself before taking another sip.

"Heartless…? Is that how you call those beasts?" Kurogiri asked him.

"Yep. Pretty self-explanatory, right?" The hooded man replied sounding very lax about all of this, as if he didn't care or was just a game to him. Kurogiri could see the smug in the man's face. "By the way, good liquor what you have here! It's been AGES since the last time I had something this good." He said in a playful manner before finishing his drink.

This man was already getting to Tomura and Kurogiri's nerves, just like back then…

_Flashback…_

**Before the attack at USJ.**

Everything was ready. They had the manpower, the escape route, a way to cut off the enemy's communication and most importantly their trump card. It was time to start the attack.

"Let's go, Kurogiri." Shigaraki said to his partner. "Time for the game to begin." He said with excitement on his dull voice.

"Yes, Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri nodded in understanding and they were about to leave to start the 'game', but…

In front of them a portal of darkness manifested.

"Kurogiri?" Shigaraki asked him a little confused.

"...That wasn't me." He replied as confused as him, he did not have a good feeling about this.

From the portal a man dressed in a black coat and a hood hiding his face appeared as the portal closed behind him. "Well well, here you are. Tomura Shigaraki and his babysitter Kurogiri." The man spoke in a mocking tone, the two of them were intrigued by how this man just appeared in their hideout and acknowledgement of them. "You sure have a nice place." He added looking around the room. "You even have your own bar." He commented.

"And just who are you?" Kurogiri questioned sternly getting in front of Tomura.

"Me? Hmph. Through my long long time, people called me by different names…" The hooded man replied sounding more serious now. "But as if, the name doesn't matter for now." He added with a more casual tone. "But pretty much I'm on your side." He concluded.

"How did you find us? And what is it that you want?" Kurogiri asked him being distrustful of this individual.

"For your first question: You can say I have my ways." The man replied shrugging, even with the weak lighting they knew he was smirking. "And why I'm here you ask? Why to have a nice and polite talk amongst fellow villains." He continued with his vague replies that were making him seem even more suspicious. "After all, we have to stick together if we are going to bring the hero society to the ground, just like you want, right kid?" He turned to look at Shigaraki, he was being outright creepy and weird.

Shigaraki was taken aback. How did he know about his motives? And he was pretty sure he was baby talking him, he was already losing his patience. "This is none of your business, old man. Get lost already." He said to the man in black sounding upset.

"Aw. But don't be like that, kid." He replied in a mischievous manner and Shigaraki was getting sick already of being called kid. "I mean, I know you're sorta of a man-child, but at least try to behave for at least 5 minutes, kay?" He went on talking down to him, making fun of him.

"What did you just say…?" Shigaraki asked back now being angrier at this man outright insulting him.

"Hey, I'm just being honest with you, it's not my fault that you, like a lot of kids nowadays, can't just deal with the truth. Man, I sounded old there." The man in the black coat said shrugging. Shigaraki was growling at him

"Calm down. Tomura Shigaraki." Kurogiri said trying to appease him.

"Listen to you misty babysitter, we can't have you going on a tantrum now, can we?" The man now insulted Kurogiri, he just continued with his ranting.

Kurogiri frowned dirty at this man. "You better watch your mouth." He warned him.

The man only chuckled at them. "So what if I don't?" He replied with a challenging tone.

"You must have a death wish, do you?" Shigaraki said to him hardening his eyes.

"Heh. You think you can take me on? Aw. How adorable." Once more the man in black mocked him. This only infuriated Tomura more. "You are YEARS far behind in experience and power to even reach my ankles." He said arrogantly pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Tomura Shigaraki! Don't listen to him!" Kurogiri tried to calm him down, he knew that the bluish-grey haired young man was about to lose his temperament.

"You know what I find weird about you?" The man asked Shigaraki rhetorically. "I know you that you're a really messed up guy, but even inside your own hideout you can't stop using that creep hand on your face, I mean I know it's a sightful one either, but it's so weird!" He said to him with a mocking tone. "You just can't let go of the past, can you? You're a sentimental one, eh?" He said now in a more serious tone, but still with the intent of messing around.

"...You…know about… 'That'?" Shigaraki was shocked to the core. The man only replied chuckling. He knows it… He knows it! This was the final straw, Tomura has lost his patience and now was ready to kill. He dashes towards the man in black roaring in fury. "I'll kill you!" He shouted at him reaching out his hand to try and grab him to decay him to death.

Kurogiri was too late to stop him. When Tomura wants to kill someone, there's no way to stop him.

The decay villain was about to reach the man in black, but suddenly he vanished into thin air, much to both Tomura and his portal partner surprise.

"Behind you." The voice of the man sounded from behind. They both turned around and saw him just standing there. "Always a step ahead." He continued with confidence.

"He's fast!" Kurogiri said preparing to create a portal to exile him at once.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said as if he could read the mist man's mind, he raised his left hand to snap his fingers. In less than a second they were completely surrounded by multiple arrow-like projectiles of red energy, they were aiming at them from all directions and were point-blank close, leaving them unable to move at all. The villains were taken by surprise, they were trapped…

"What kind of power is this?!" Kurogiri questioned shocked.

"Wasn't his quirk a portal-type one?!" Shigaraki asked as shock as his partner.

"Told you. I'm leagues above you. My powers are something beyond what you can imagine, I have pretty much a lot of tricks under my sleeve." The man said sounding pretty confident. "Ah, Misty. You better remain still, otherwise you'll be pierced endlessly, no matter if you tried to redirect my arrows" He called Kurogiri with a mocking nickname. He was serious with his threat, Kurogiri was very aware of this.

"He has us, Tomura Shigaraki…" Kurogiri admitted defeat and simply surrendered.

"Dammit…" Tomura had no other choice but to surrender as well.

"I know what you're thinking and no I don't have anything to do with that old villain that you're so attached to." The man once more seemed that he could read thoughts as that was exactly what they were thinking.

"Don't speak of my master!" Tomura lashed out at him, but suddenly one of the arrows got dangerously close to his neck.

"Ah-ah-ah, Tomura." The mysterious man replied waving his finger. "I didn't finish talking, so you wait for your turn to talk." He said in a condescending tone. He just never stopped talking to him as if he was a kid. "You see, I'm what you could call an 'expert player' in this case of being a villain. And you? You're just a beginner in this, a rookie in this game." He said to him using gaming terms. Just how much does he know about him and Kurogiri? "I don't even need much effort but I could kill you right now…" He said with a cold dark tone. "But, that's not what I'm here for." He added with a more casual tone. "I said I came here to talk like reasonable people. Well, actually I came here to make you an offer." He stated to them.

"An offer?" Shigaraki repeated confused.

"What do you mean?" Kurogiri asked him.

"Ah, but where are my manners? You're still surrounded by imminent death. Here let me help you." He said in a playful manner. He shifted his hand slightly and made all of the arrows vanish as if they were never there. "There we go, Now that we've come to an understanding, I guess we can now discuss calmly." He said in a polite manner putting his hands behind his back. The villains tried to remain composed, but they knew that this guy was more dangerous than he looked like, better not get on his bad side. "Well, then onto sooner we're done the sooner I can go on my way" He said to the villains, they could see the smug smirk on his face. "I'll be straight with you, you're planning to attack the USJ facility within U.A. High School, the school with the most prestigious hero course of the world, where the most top elite heroes graduate from, isn't that right?" He said to them tilting his head slightly.

"...Yes, that is correct." Kurogiri replied.

"Just how much do you know about us?" Tomura asked him, he had to know from where he gained all of that information.

"A lot. I have my ways, kid. But that's a story for another day." Again the man in black cryptically replied. Shigaraki was already getting sick of not receiving a solid answer.

"And what is it that you want to offer us?" Kurogiri asked him being cautious.

"Simple. I know you have the men, a way in undetected, how to cut off communications from within, the way out and most importantly you're weapon Noumu. Ready to be used against your main target: All Might, the 'Symbol of Peace'." The man said to them calmly. "You know? I don't like him just as much as you, he's just a big guy with too much power, a lame cliche of a hero." He said to Tomura, expressing his dislike for said hero. "He just made this country and society as a whole so quiet and boring. I'd say it's about time for a change, one that brings this 'peaceful era' to an end and bring in and era in which people remember to fear, where wreck and chaos looms around every corner. Now that would be more interesting, the thrill of death! Just like in the first generation of quirks, those were chaotic, but fun times." He continued with excitement in his tone, there was a craziness to his tone, something that surprisingly sat well with Shigaraki. "That's where you come in, right kid? You'll be the one that starts this revolution and become that which people fears the most. And it will all start today" He said to Shigaraki in a twisted nice way. Shigaraki was surprised by this as well as Kurogiri. "But, I think you'll need an extra edge to make sure you teach the heroes fear, an extra insurance if you know what I mean." He explained to the villains.

"So you will lend us extra manpower?" Kurogiri asked him having an idea where this is going.

"Yup! You're right on the money." The man replied, pointing at him with his finger. "I mean you never know, right? Just in case things might go sour." He continued with his lax way of speaking.

"Hmmm." Tomura did seem at least curious about the proposition. "Then you also control a villain group?" He asked him.

The man chuckled. "Nope. But I have something better than humans, something more wild, yet easily controllable. Something beyond your imagination or rather something that you would see in one of the video games you like so much." He replied. But before the duo could ask, the man snapped his fingers and from the ground below pitch black creatures raised up beside him. "Ta-da. Monsters of darkness, feral beasts that only live to consume humans to reproduce themselves. These are mindless creatures that will follow each and every one of your orders, they're also very powerful too and can't be permanently destroyed, over time they return. And as an extra bonus you'll also receive a very special one that will power up your Noumu!" He explained to them showing off the dark creatures that remained still. "What do you think? We have a deal?" The man asked and Shigaraki smiled under his hand pleased.

_End of the Flashback…_

"And just so you know, I didn't lie to you. It just turns out that the heroes have a way to counter the Heartless for good." The man explained himself.

"Then you witnessed it all?" Kurogiri asked him narrowing his eyes.

"Yep, and let me tell you. I did not see it coming from miles away that two of those kiddies would be just that strong, I mean I knew that kids in U.A's hero course were not normal, but man those two are just something else. They were the ones that finished up with all the Heartless without tiring! That's the elite for ya." He said in a casual tone shrugging.

"And why didn't you do anything to help us!? With your power we would have murdered those brats!" Shigaraki reclaimed the man in black furious.

"Because we never agreed for me to join you, I just lent you the Heartless, that was all." The man bluntly replied. "Either way I always prefered to watch how things play out from afar. Always up for a good show." He added as he stepped out from behind the bar.

"You son of a…" Tomura said to him with a grave tone.

"Aw, don't feel bad about it kiddo. Just like your master said: Not everything was in vain, most of those kids got to know the fear of death and learn to fear real darkness, a console prize yes, but still a win. Take this as exp that will serve you to level up. Sure, you got quite a beating, but it was just your first day in villainy." He said in a more kinder tone sounding somewhat sincere. "And people know that the first day is the hardest, so don't feel bad if it didn't play out well at the first try, it's not the end of the world, you can still grow and learn. Making a symbol of terror takes time after all." He continued kneeling to look at Tomura closer.

"..." Shigaraki was taken aback by this sudden expression of kindness of him, it oddly reminded him of his master and he sounded sorta sincere. But he remained distrustful, he just couldn't give a read on this guy and he could just be pulling his leg again. "...Just what do you want with us now?" Tomura asked him narrowing his eyes at him.

"If you're just here to make fun of us, then I suggest you leave this instant." Kurogiri said to him in a stern, yet composed tone. He grabbed Tomura and kept him up by holding him by the arm and waist.

"Alright, I admit it, I like to tease others a lot." The man shamelessly admitted shrugging after he stood up. "But seriously talking, I'm here for something else. I'm here to formally ask to join the League of Villains." He said now sounding serious

"...Hah?" The proposition took them by surprise. "No way in hell you will work with us." Tomura said to him upset.

"Oh, but you heard your master Handy kid. You need an elite group to counter the heroes if you want to kill All Might." The man replied with his nonchalant attitude. "Who better than me? You witnessed just the tip of the iceberg of my real power, I could easily kill lots of people without that much effort, after all." He said putting his hand on his chest sounding confident.

"And what exactly do you gain joining us?" Kurogiri asked him. "What are your goals?"

"I don't ask for too much, really. I just want to watch what would happen if this peaceful era just abruptly ends and you already know that I'm just bored of this quietness, the world needs a bit of chaos in my humble opinion." He replied keeping his vagueness.

"You're bizarre." Shigaraki said to him being totally disrespectful.

"Meh. You're not wrong." The man replied shrugging not insulted at all.

"Tell me something." Tomura said to him. "You know those two overpowered brats, do you?" He inquired, he was just sure that this man knew them if they already knew what the Heartless were and his calm reaction to the outcome of the attack.

"I may or may not have seen them before…" He cryptically replied before he manifested in his right hand a sword with the dark, twisted shape of what might be a key with a big greenish blue cat-like eye at the end of the tip. "Why do you ask?" He rhetorically said as he let his blade rest on his shoulder. It pretty much give them the answer, he does know them from before.

"What is that peculiar-looking sword?" Kurogiri asked him intrigued just as much as Shigaraki. "Those youths from before had similar ones." He added remembering the weapons of the young heroes.

"Oh, you mean this old thing?" He playfully said to them showing them his weapon. "This is a Keyblade. The only weapon capable of destroying Heartless, that's why the kiddos were able to destroy them for good." He explained them looking as his keyblade, No Name. "Don't need to mention that the Heartless fear the users of this weapons and always looks to take them down." He added. It made sense, the Heartless just went after those two boys when they jumped into the fight.

"...Wow." That's all that Shigaraki said. The duo were pretty sure what this man possesses goes beyond conventional form of power in the world, the same goes for those kids from before.

The man chuckled knowing that they were impressed.

"Your intentions are… really vague at best. And you don't seem trustworthy at all. How do we know we can trust you?" Kurogiri asked him.

"You don't really have to. But who knows? Maybe you will, maybe you won't as long as I get the job done, does it matter if you don't really know me?" He said with a persuasive tone.

The villains really considered this. This mysterious individual was powerful and highly intellectual, he would be a perfect addition if he were more transparent. "If we say yes, you will lend us more Heartless and take care of those brats for us?" Tomura asked him.

"But of course! I will provide you with an endless supply of Heartless and even more." He said sounding positive. "As for those two kiddos… Well, I don't plan to fight them, but down the line, I might. You can say I have unfinished business with them to attend, but not right now. I have other things to do in the meantime." He vaguely explained.

"And you won't just tell us what it is, right?" Kurogiri guessed.

"Nope, sorry. But maybe someday I'll indulge you about everything." He said with a smirk shrugging. "But I promise, that the Heartless will be at your disposition, but you'll need to fully master them first though, practice makes the master after all." He said to Shigaraki pointing at him with his finger. "Whaddaya say? Partners?" He said with a confident smirk extending his left hand towards the villains.

"...Fine, have it your way." Tomura said as Kurogiri begrudgingly shook hands with him.

"As if, you won't regret it." He said letting go of Kurogiri keeping his carefree attitude. "And don't worry, I do know how to work in team. I used to be a right-hand man of the leader of a previous organization that I used to work for. But let's not indulge in my curriculum. Right now let's focus on our newly formed partnership!" He said cheerfully. "Since we'll be working together from now on, let me formally introduce myself." He said as he at last removed the hood from his head, revealing his face. He had long dark hair with several streaks of grey tied into a ponytail; His left eye was golden and his right eye was covered by an eye patch; His ears were pointy and he had a jagged scar on his left cheek that stopped below his left eye. "You can call me… Luxu. Nice to meet you, partners." Luxu introduced himself smirking at them. After a long time he uses that former name to refer to himself once more. Even with his face revealed, they saw Luxu as someone really fishy. "Welp, I'd say you earn a break Handy kid, so just lie down, rest, play videogames or whatever. Just take it easy, you earned after the long day you had, right?" He said to Shigaraki keeping that smug look on his face.

"...Sure." Tomura said still feeling iffy about him

"So I'll leave you to it and we'll talk later. Oh just a heads up: Don't expect me use the door, don't need them after all. You get what I mean, right Misty?" He said Kurogiri, he didn't reply. "Nah, you'll get used to me, I'll be coming up and going a lot after all." He said to his new partners never changing his expression. The villains just found Luxu as an extremely off putting guy. "Welp, chao." He said turning around as a corridor of darkness appeared and he left the place as the corridor vanished into thin air. The League of Villains just added a new member to their ranks, a powerful and yet mysterious man that could only be described as odd and vague. Tomura Shigaraki just earned a new ally, however he nor Kurogiri can fully trust him at the moment, he has a goal in mind and they had the feeling that it was something bigger than just 'watch what happens' and 'because he's bored of the peace'. They'll need to take precautions just in case, but at the moment the future Symbol of Terror didn't have the slightest idea what he got himself into with Luxu now in the picture. He wasn't aware of it, but right now his world just became bigger by tenfold. The question is: He'll be a prominent figure... or just a discartable pawn in the conflict to come? It'll depend on how useful he and the league turns out for 'Them' and 'Him'...

* * *

Outside the USJ facility, a group of cops arrive to arrest all of the captured villains. While the cops entered to move the criminals into buses to take them to prison. The hero students were gathered up outside, most of them with concerned about their teachers Thirteen and Aizawa. Of course people like Uraraka, Yaoyorozu and Jirou couldn't help but wonder what happened to Sora, Riku and Midoriya. All they knew was that they were being checked out with All Might. One can imagine the shock that most students have with Kirishima told them with all the hype in the world that Sora and Riku joined forces with All Might to help him defeat the monster villains, the thought of it was just that mind boggling, two students of first year helping out All Might defeat a villain. It almost sounds made up, but when it comes to those two it might not be that far fetched.

Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi was on the scene, he was counting the students to see if all of them were there. Of course he knew that Sora and Riku weren't there. To say what happened was a shock was an understatement, thankfully they were ready to deal with the Heartless and protect their classmates, he was proud of them. "16, 17, 18, 19." Naomasa counted before checking out the paper to know who else was missing.

It was then that the three missing friends came out from the facility at a mildly slow pace. "Are you holding up well, Deku?" Riku asked him as they stepped out from the door.

"Yeah, I think." Izuku replied still feeling like his legs would give in at any moment.

"Oi! Over here guys!" They heard Kirishima's voice and they turned to the left and found their classmates waving at them, most with a happy face that spoke of relief. The boys were relieved from seeing the others safe and sound.

Many of the students rushed towards them pass the detective. The keyblade teens were assaulted with praises and other stuff, they couldn't really keep up with them as they spoke mostly at the same time and fast.

"Deku-kun!" Ochako pretty much ignored Sora and Riku and rushed towards Izuku and hugged him tightly, much to the boys surprise and embarrassment.

"_Uraraka-san's hugging me again!" _The boy's mind raced as his face became burning red. Seriously he needs to spend more time with girls.

"Midoriya-kun! Are you alright?!" Tenya also approached him with worry on his face.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Izuku replied as Ochako let go of him. "My legs are hurt, but thanks to Sora and Riku I'm fine, I owe them once again." He explained to his friends smiling rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'm glad that you're okay." Ochako said to him smiling warmly, her cheeks slightly flustered.

Tenya also smiled relieved from seeing that his friend was okay.

Meanwhile Sora and Riku were telling their classmates to calm down a bit and speak one at the time and without any warning, Sora was met with a tight embrace of none other than Momo, much to his surprise. She hugged him so tightly that he could feel her breathing… and her breasts against his chest. Sora quickly focused on pure thoughts, yes only pure thoughts…

"_Resist the temptation, resist the temptation, resist the temptation…" _Sora looped that thought over and over again in his head. Again, his hormones are conspiring against him. Stupid hormones, he's not ready for that yet! It's becoming clearer that his worst enemy is his teenage hormones that are trying to turn him into MINETA! No way in hell he'll let that happen!

"Sora-kun… I'm so glad that you're safe…" Momo said keeping him within her arms with a soft voice, she slightly snuggled her face into his shoulder. She was overjoyed to see him walk out safe and sound, no injuries at all, it was to be expected from him, but she was still surprised that he always walked out of troubles completely unharmed. "I was so worried and anxious about you, because you went to fight even when there was a weapon that could kill All Might and then that pillar of darkness and all of the chaos after that... " She continued as she tightened her grip on him slightly. Sora was brought back from his forced blank state of mind, he had no idea she was that worried about him.

"Really?" Sora asked her and she nodded in response. Sora then returned the hug. "I'm sorry I made you so worried, Momo-chan." He apologized, he could only imagine how she must have felt during all of this mess. "I just can't help it, but jump right into trouble." He said to her shrugging as they both embraced for a few moments.

"It's alright, Sora-kun. That makes you who you are." She replied smiling to him as they let go of each other. "What matters is that everyone is safe, including you and Riku-kun." She continued with a faint blush on her face. Sora smiled back at her nodding in response. "It was so brave of you to go there and defend all of us, thank you." She thanked him keeping her warm expression.

"No worries, that's a hero's job, right?" Sora replied rubbing his nose with his typical smile on his face. Some students reacted at this differently, like Tooru, who thought that was just cute. Mina's shipping sense were ticking and she had a big grin on her face. Denki just deadpanned as Mineta was crying of envy. Riku saw those two dorks and his expression was telling that this might not lead to anything good for none of them later on, while he thought that maybe Sora and Momo seemed already too close but maybe he was looking too much into it or so he hoped.

"...Riku." He heard someone calling him, he turned to his left and found Kyouka.

Said punk girl somehow managed to worked out her courage to approached him and say something to him. "_Don't chicken out now, Kyouka." _She thought to herself, she managed to walk up to him and call him out, can't turn back now. "I'm… glad that you're safe. You guys were really cool out there." She pretty much forced the words out of her mouth, all while not looking at him to the eyes and with a small blush on her cheeks that made her red marks almost invisible.

Riku chuckled at her. He thought it was a little off for her to act kinda shy, but then again he doesn't know her that well so maybe she might be a shy girl that pretends to be rude most of the time (He nailed the spot.), he didn't think too much about it and ignored it, thankfully for her. "Thanks, Kyouka, I'm glad that you're safe too." He said to her smiling and he gave her a head pat. For some reason he just felt like doing it, maybe due to her petty appearance that sorta reminds him of Kairi and her 'sisters', but of course he's way taller than her so maybe that's why his 'big bro' sindrome was acting up in him again. (C'mon, Kyouka also deserves head pats! She's also cute!)

The earphone girl blushed deeper at his gestures and the way he smiled at her. "_He gave me a head pat…" _ She wasn't gonna lie, it felt nice to receive a head pat from him, but for some reason she felt… disappointed? Why? She wasn't expecting anything outta him. She didn't get why she felt as if the tickets of a concern of her favorite band were sold out or one of her instruments broke. It can't be that it was because he gave her a head pat like a big brother would give to his little sister… right? Whatever, she finally spoke to him and that was all that mattered to her, maybe she could finally leave this weird feeling in her stomach behind and befriend him. She smiled back at him happy at the prospect.

The keybladers were hearing words of praise and gratitude for their efforts until a certain explosive guy just had to call them out, shouting as usual.

"You better have a good explanation for all of this, you freaks!" Bakugou said to them with a deep frown. "

"Excuse me, but I don't know what you mean, Kacchan." Sora replied to him with a neutral face.

"Cut that shit, Deku 2! You know about those goddamn monsters, and don't pretend you and edgelord don't know a thing!" Katsuki said angry. "You both better explain what the heck was all of that now!" He demanded.

"Don't want to say this, but Bakugou is right, you guys already fought those creatures before didn't you?." Surprisingly, Todoroki stepped in agreeing with Bakugou. "If you know something about those things, I think it would be better if you tell us." Shouto said to the keybladers with a calm expression.

The keyblade wielders just stared back in silence.

"Well? Say something, dammit!" Katsuki shouted at them, the boys didn't flinch just remained shut.

"Guys? Is it true then? You know about those monsters?" Izuku asked his friends, both keybladers looked at their greenette friend before advarting the stare. It made things clear for him.

"C'mon bros, Whatever it is just say it, we won't judge" Kirishima said to them trying to get answers, but in a nice way. He could tell that whatever they were trying to hide might not be something that they want to say, as if it was some sort of dirty secret or something embarrassing.

And things got worse for the two of them as they noticed their other classmates connecting the dots and realizing that the icy hot teen and the violent guy had a point. They saw the questioning stares and could almost hear the whispers of them making questions. The two of them looked at each other, not really knowing what to do now. Should they at least tell them about the Heartless? Playing dumb might not cut it at this point.

Then, as if saved by the bell, Detective Tsukauchi called the attention of the class by clearing his throat. "Those monsters that you encounter today were unidentified creatures that we called the 'Heartless', artificial creatures that we speculate were the creation of some dubious organization or by a single individual." Naomasa explained to the students reading a paper. Sora and Riku looked at him with widened eyes until the man gave them a quick wink and they got what he was trying to do. "These creatures were reported to be sighted recently by a few witnesses and from the information gathered, the Heartless are mindless creatures that act upon animalistic behavior and instinct. As you might have seen they behave similar to zombies in fictional media as upon claiming a prey they turn the victim into one of them by consuming their hearts, hence the name we gave them." Naomasa elaborated with his rather convincing explanation. "On the reports it was found out that the Heartless are very resilient and thus hard to eliminate, firearms are almost useless against them and as you probably noticed, there exists a large variation of Heartless, all with different sets of abilities and sizes depending on the specific type. But all of them seek to consume living hearts and multiply, sadly even if one manages to destroy a Heartless, with time they regenerate and manifest somewhere else." He continued and some of the students seemed scared at the explanation, it could be seen on their faces. "Before you enter in panic and think that we are all going to die because of a zombie apocalypse, let me finish first." He said with a calming tone noticing that most students looked from uneasy to outright scared. "Thankfully, we found out recently their one lethal weakness: Sora and Riku's quirks, for some unknown reason they are the only ones not only capable of eliminating the Heartless in the most effective way, they can also nullify their regeneration and thus setting the victims' heart free allowing them to be restored. As of now we don't know exactly why this is the case, but even so, they are our best and the only way to permanently deal with them. We learn this fact due to them being attacked around a few months back, when the Heartless first started to appear, they were attacked by a group of them, but when pro heroes and police arrived they were unharmed and no Heartless in sight. They were under strict order of not deluge this information as all of the Heartless sightings were at night with few to no survivors or witnesses and we didn't want to alarm the public of the threat of these monsters, please forgive them for not saying something before." He concluded his exposition, while Sora and Riku smiled at him in gratitude, they owe him a big one. Most of the class seemed convinced.

"So the government is planning to use Sora and Riku as weapons against these 'Heartless'.?" Shouto asked with a very subtle undertone of anger. It wouldn't be the first time of using someone as a weapon for something...

"It's a way to put it. I know it might be questionable, but unfortunately they are our only choice until we find other alternatives" Naomasa replied being honest with his sentiment, no matter how many times he repeated to himself, in his eyes Sora and Riku should be more like normal kids and not having to resolve a crisis of huge proportions. Perhaps it is a paternal sentiment he developed towards them.

"But then, that would mean that you guys didn't have any other choice but to become heroes to handle such a task, right?" Izuku said his friends.

"It's okay, Deku. We always wanted to help people and becoming heroes is the best way to do so." Sora said to him smiling.

"Yeah, it's not like we were set on this path from the very beginning." Riku said to him smiling as well, though technically speaking he was lying.

Then several of their new friends give them words of admiration for their willingness to help out in such a dire situation, like Eijiro telling them for the upteenth time how manly they are or Tenya again giving them a round of applause like the other day.

"Hey everyone, here we have the Heroes of 1-A!" Eijiro declared them as such the same way as the first day with all the hype in the world. Their classmates gave them their gratitude as Sora and Riku stared at them shrugging and smiling.

While most students were convinced with the very legit-sounding lie, Katsuki and Shouto didn't buy it completely, it sounding a little too convenient. However they rather no longer push the matter, they at least have some answers for the moment.

"Alright, I'm glad to see that all of the students are for the most part unharmed." Tsukaichi said to the heroes in training. "And remember that, now that you know about the Heartless and their threat, you have to keep this information a secret from the public, understood?" The detective said to them. The students replied in understanding, then another official called him for something and he told them to wait a moment.

Decided to discuss what happened among them exactly. Besides the obvious ambush of villains and Heartless and their subsequent rescue from the now declared 'Heroes of 1-A' about how strong and fast they were, most of them learned that they were all fighting in different zones, which zones they were sent too and with who. Tooru expressed huge relief from being saved by Mashirao and Riku from Heartless, she always wanted to be seen, but not like that honestly. Eijiro expressed frustration that they were hugely underestimated due to their young age. Mezou, Rikido and Hanta were discussing of All Might's power and the hole he created, but of course including Sora and Riku aiding him in his effort to take out the Heartless monstrosity, it made now sense why he allowed them to help besides their huge power. All the while Yuga tried to call the attention by trying to tease his classmates of where he was during the mayhem, but always being ignored until Tsuyu asked him only for him to say it was a secret, Riku said out loud that he saw him fleeing from the Landslide Zone with his Navel Laser and expressed his surprise that the Heartless or villains didn't follow him, much to the flamboyant boy's embarrassment.

Naomasa then returned with the students. "For now the students will return to their classroom. We won't interrogate them for now." He said to one of the officials watching them.

"Detective, What happened to Aizawa-sensei?" Tsuyu asked him concerned hopping towards him. The detective responded by giving them an audio of a doctor describing their homeroom teacher's condition: He has a lot of fractures in both arms and skull, though thankfully he didn't have any brain damage. However his orbital soils were completely crushed, probably due to overuse of his Eraser. It was possible that there will be ocular sequels.

"That was what they said." Naomasa said with seriousness as he held his phone up. Needless to say that several students were disheartened and worried for their teacher. Sora looked to the ground as he bailed his hands into fists, his eyes expressed guilt and frustration, Riku put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring face to ease him and for the most part it worked. Sora understood that these things can happen to heroes in any world, it was one of the many risks of this way of living and he knew that their teacher wouldn't have done anything differently, but he couldn't help but feel bad about it.

"What about Thirteen-sensei?" Mina asked with concern.

"Thirteen is stable. They suffered grave lacerations on the back and arms… But their life isn't in danger." The detective replied calmly. Mina, Kyouka and Momo were relieved as well as the other students. "All Might's life isn't in danger either. Recovery Girl is taking care of his treatment. He's at the infirmary." He added which put Izuku, Sora and Riku more at ease. "Well, return to your classroom." He ordered to the students.

"Hai." Most of them replied together.

"And you three." Naomasa said to Sora, Riku and Izuku. "I think you should pay a visit to Recovery Girl, I heard that you Midoriya are still injured on your legs and despite both of you looking fine, you should also go to be checked up." He finished as the three of them nodded in response. The boys knew it was just an excuse to take Deku were All Might was, either way he needed to go there. Tsukauchi then left the rest to officer Sansa as he also had something to do somewhere else. Mina and Ochako contemplated in the cat appearance of this officer.

Katsuki looked back at the building with a frown as he recalled what happened during the fight, how those two bastards annihilated these 'Heartless' fuckers like nothing, how All Might let them fight alongside him and how shitty Deku tried to punch away the mist fucker in a blink of an eye. "Tch." He was pissed off as he barely did something.

"Bakugou, they said to return!" Eijiro called him.

"I know, you bastard!" Bakugou replied harshly as he turned around and walked towards the bus.

* * *

While the students returned to the main building, Nezu and the staff stayed in the area to witness the huge damages left inside the facility and discussed the huge issue that was this assault, the fact that one of the villains had a portal quirk and worst of all, somehow had access to the Heartless, thankfully Sora and Riku took care of the threat before one of their students paid the price. Now they'll have to reinforce their security, however Nezu was concerned about what might happen later on, knowing that there might be those that harness the destructive power of the Heartless. Afterwards the officers found and captured Noumu at a nearby grove, they reported to Naomasa that it didn't have injuries, didn't resist the arrest nor respond to the questions or stimuli as if it was like a lifeless puppet. The detective asked Nezu permission to inspect the entirety of the campus to continue the police investigation, Nezu accepted even if some might find this invasive, but he knew that the police force was the best suited for this task and so Tsukauchi ordered the officer to start investigating.

* * *

On the trip back, the bus remained for the most part quiet until Tsuyu broke the silence by telling Sora and Riku about the two times that Mineta touched her chest. Mineta yelped in panic calling her a gossiper before trembling as he saw Sora and Riku glaring at him with dark auras around them. The midget tried to talk his way out of the world of trouble that he got himself into, but he started to walk back while Sora and Riku stood up and approached him with seriousness on their faces. The grape-headed teen cried to Kaminari for help, but he just looked to the other side pretending he wasn't listening. No way in hell he was gonna dare to say something to them now! After a few screams for mercy and a comedic sequence, Mineta ended up glued upside down to the wall of the bus thanks to Sero's tape covering him in a cocoon all the way to the mouth. The midget was crying as he felt the blood getting to his head and the keybladers told him deathly seriously that this was the most bland thing that they would have done to the pervert guy and he was grateful that it wasn't something like cutting him into millions of tiny pieces and didn't dare to question them about what they would do to him. They returned to their seats, but not before Sora gave him an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

The boys told Tsuyu that if she gets molested again, she could call them. She croaked twice meaning that she was happy. The other girls were really glad to know that Sora and Riku were gentlemen that respect others intimacy, mostly women and they reproach those who are perverted. Now they know who to call in case Mineta and someone else tried to peak on them. Again Kirishima praised them for respecting girls as it's something that all men should know, they sure are a good example of how men should be.

Mineta was just sure that Tsuyu was waiting for the right moment to accuse him to the keybladers to get back at him. Should he call it quits in peaking on girls now that he knows better than ever to not provoke the wrath of their defenders? NO WAY IN HELL! He just has to outsmart them all and be more careful with his next move! He won't stop just because a pair of overpowered guys just don't like to follow nature… he just has to make sure to not slip again or he might pay for it… with blood. (He just doesn't learn.)

After this funny moment, the trip turned more light-hearted.

* * *

The sun was setting as the day was drawing to a close. The students returned to school and the keyblade heroes took Izuku to the infirmary to be fully healed by Recovery Girl. They met All Might laying on the bed with bandages on his abdomen and over his shoulder. The nurse used her quirk on Izuku to fully heal his legs, although he would have preferred to wait for his friends energy to be reloaded to use their healing powers again to see if he could be fully healed, but they told him that after this whole debacle they were too tired to even if it didn't seem that way.

"Due to the seriousness of the situation I won't say anything this time, but…" Recovery girl said to her patients and the keybladers. "Honestly, I'm glad that you two can also heal others even if it doesn't have as deep of a reach as me." The tiny old lady said to the boys as Izuku was sitting on a bed beside All Might's. "It makes the job of healing him all the more easy as you deal with at least half the wounds without draining his energy, do me a favor and stick with him until he learned not to break his limbs." She requested them and they nodded in understanding.

"Possibly… My time limit has decreased again." All Might said out loud knowing the repercussions of overusing his fading power. The trio of boys looked at him with widened eyes. "I hope to keep my form for at least an hour…" The skeletal-looking man continued with a tired voice.

"All Might…" Izuku uttered looking at his mentor with sadness. The boys were also worried about this prospect.

"Well, there's no other way." All Might said sounding slightly more upbeat as he sat on the bed. "These things happen." He continued as Izuku looked at his back with concern. Looking at the no.1 hero like this was sad to say the least. "Midoriya-Shounen… Forgive me for not telling you that your friends Sora-shounen and Riku-shounen also knew about my condition and One for All." He apologized to his protegee as he turned to look at him. "I just wanted to tell you at a better moment, I didn't want you to think that they befriended you because I ordered them to do so." He elaborated with a serene tone.

"O-oh.. It's okay All Might, I get it." Izuku said understanding. "And don't worry, I know that they really care about me, right guys?" He said to his friends and they nodded smiling.

"Still, sorry for not telling you early, it must have been hard for you to think that you were carrying that burden alone." Sora said to him rubbing the back of his head.

"But not anymore. We'll carry that weight with you from now on." Riku said with a nod smiling at him. Izuku nodded back at him smiling. All Might then explained to him that on the first day he covoqued them to tell them of their secret and task them with looking after him and support him, Izuku felt flattered and honored for such care his mentor had with him and for his friends remaining with him and making sure he was okay.

The door then opened. "Excuse me." Naomasa entered the door as he took off his hat. "Long time no see, All Might." He greeted his friend smiling.

"Tsukauchi-kun. You're here too?" He greeted him spilling a bit of blood as the detective closes the door.

"All Might! Is it okay that he sees you like that?" Izuku asked his mentor with his eyes widened as the boys looked at the detective smiling.

"Yes, there's no problem. Because… He's my best friend, Naomasa Tsukauchi." He explained to him. The detective chuckled as he approached his best friend.

"What kind of introduction is that?" He jokingly asked him.

"Hiya Tsukauchi-san." Sora greeted him smiling as Riku did the same.

"You know him?" Izuku asked him.

"Yeah, we didn't want to say it in front of the others but we'll explain it to you in a bit either way, but spoiler alert: We live with him." Riku replied crossing his arms.

"I'm glad to see you both safe and sound, guys." Tsukauchi said to Sora and Riku smiling before turning to All Might. "I'm sorry for being straightforward, All Might, but I need information about the villai-" He said to him before being interrupted.

"Wait a moment!" All Might said to him. "First off, are the students okay?" He asked concerned. The boys realize that they forgot to tell All Might that they were fine. "What about Aiza… Eraser Head and Thirteen?" He asked once more.

"Thanks to Sora and Riku none besides Midoriya were harmed… About the other two their lives are not in danger." Naomasa replied smiling having a glint of pride in his eyes. Sora and the other two smiled as well.

"I see." All Might replied relief.

"I'm happy to know that you both protected your friends and stopped the Heartless without fear, that makes me proud of you two." Naomasa said to Sora and Riku smiling.

"Thanks Tsukauchi-san." Riku thanked him smiling as well as Sora.

"If it weren't for the two of them and three heroes like yourselves wouldn't have risked their lives… The students wouldn't have survived, you know?" Naomasa said to All Might keeping his smile of relief.

"You're wrong about something, Tsukauchi-kun." All Might said to him making his best friend looked at him. "Not just the young keyblade heroes, but their classmates also risked their lives fighting." He said with his security in his eyes.

"All Might…" Izuku said looking at his mentor.

"Experiencing a situation like that at their age… Surviving… And facing the horrors of the world of the adults being only in their first year? The villains did something dumb." All Might said smiling. "This class is strong. They will become powerful heroes. I'm sure of it" He finished with determination in his voice as Recovery Girl smiled as Naomasa nodded in agreement smiling as well. Izuku looked at his right hand and turned it into a fist with determination in his eyes.

"Deku…" Sora said to him with a bit of an off character seriousness. "We know your secret, it's fair for you to know ours." He said to him, Izuku looked at him with wonder.

"Everything we told you and the others… Well a good bunch of it was a lie." Riku confesses sounding serious as he crossed his arms, Izuku looked confused. "The parts that we have a wide range of powers and skills was true as well as the part about the Heartless and their nature, but half of them weren't artificial monsters nor is it a mystery why Sora and I are the only ones capable of destroying them and restoring those who became Heartless back to normal. There's a much deeper truth that you can imagine." He elaborated looking Izuku in the eyes.

"We're your friends as such you earn the right to know, it's for us to no longer hide anything from you." Sora said keeping the seriousness in his eyes. "Be prepared, once you learned all of this the world will look smaller to you…" And so the boys proceed to confess their entire truth to the One for All Successor…

They told him everything, their real origin, about other existing worldlines, that they came from one in which quirks never came to be and instead Kingdom Hearts, the X-Blade, the man-made Keyblades and the Keyblade War that created their current universe existed. They told him about their adventures, their good times, their bad times. About the Heartless and Nobodies. Each time that Sora saved the universe with the aid of his friends… All the way until today…

Izuku wouldn't normally believe this bomb of information, but his heart was telling him that they were being totally transparent with him and accepted the truth.

"...So then, you came from another world where quirks never existed and instead you have magical power that even there are a rarity." Izuku said with his hand in front of his nose trying to assimilate everything that he was told.

"Yup, the entire staff of U.A., the japanese government and the police force are aware of our status are pretty much aliens here." Riku told him who else knew of their secret.

"As of now they're working on a way to send us back home safely. But not before we take care of Heartless that somehow followed us here...or so I thought until today. Someone else from our own worldline somehow got here and started to spread the Heartless" Sora said looking at the window as the sun was setting outside.

"If that is the case then we have a bigger issue on our hands. The Heartless are a threat alone to our world, but if villains manage to control them then we're in great danger" Naomasa admitted with seriousness. "We have to find out who is controlling the Heartless and why they're helping the League of Villains." He added. "Any ideas of who could it be?" He asked Sora and Riku.

"Not really. Our former nemesis is no more, thanks to Sora, but there might still be others out there with the darkness and will to control the Heartless. The question is who and why are they here?" Riku replied.

"Well then, I know we can count on the two of you to fight back this enemy when the time comes." Naomasa said smiling at them and the boys nodded with determination.

"To think that other worlds do exist… It's overwhelming to be honest." Izuku said to his friends feeling like his mind snapped and then rearranged. "And what you guys when through just a little more than a year, fighting and surviving against the darkness and evil of your entire universe…" He added unable to imagine what did his friends experience during all this time.

"Yeah, but don't make it sound like it's a tragedy!" Sora said to him with a cheerful tone. "It was scary at first, but I found new friends that stood by me and become strong alongside them, I became who I am, thanks to all the bonds I made." He said to him with a warm smile.

"I made many mistakes that my friends and I had to pay for, but I worked hard to atone for them now here I am alongside my friend again."Riku said smiling warmly too.

"...You guys are already heroes. You were thrown into a bigger world, seen a lot of things, became strong and help countless people in countless worlds. No wonder why your so special, you were chosen by the Keyblade and your not older than me, honestly, since I've met you I looked up to you, I still do, but now I envy you too." Izuku said with a sad smile on his face.

"You're not wrong." Sora said as he took a seat beside Izuku and putting a hand on his shoulder. "But we weren't this strong on the first day, ya know? At the beginning I was just a 14 year old kid that swung his keyblade like a bat. Riku actually was better at swordplay back then." Sora said to him smiling.

Riku took a seat at the other side of Izuku. "It took time and effort, perfecting our magic and skills to get where we are." He said with a calm tone and a smile. "Sure the keyblade makes it waaaay easier to gain strength fast. You'd be surprised by how many times Sora got nerfed? Like four times and built back up his strength in a short time." Riku said smiling as he shrugged.

"Wasn't it three times?" Sora asked only recalling three instances that he returned to base power.

"You're forgetting Castle Oblivion." Riku replied.

"Oh, right." Sora still had no memories of what happened there, just descriptions from Riku. "Anyway, Deku. The Keyblade sure does grant an awesome power like superhuman speed, strength and resistances or grants use of magic spells of virtually anything as long as one knows the spell, but that huge power comes with a great burden." He focused back on the conversation with his friend.

"A Keyblade Wielder only has two choices: Either succumb to the depravated lust to revel in the power and self-gain, which leads to darkness. Or become a peacekeeper that has the responsibility to keep the balance of the universe and drive back the darkness as many times as it takes." Riku explained to Izuku."The former leads to the suffering of many, the ladder leads to an endless cycle of war against the darkness until the end of our days. We Guardians of Light wear this responsibility and duty with pride and optimism, but know that once a keyblader, always a keyblader until you die or you lose the right to the power. Life changes forever once you are chosen. Pro heroes have a similar responsibility, but we rather do our in secrecy in order to keep the worlds' peace and social order." He elaborated.

"So pretty much we are to blend in as if we are part of said world as best as possible and to not attract too much attention, not divulge information of the bigger universe or the Keyblade's power and not interfere with major affairs if not, not have as big of an impact. These are the rules for keyblade wielders and those who were given said information." Sora said to him. "But you know something, Deku? You're lucky, luckier than me." Sora admitted to him much to the greenette's surprise in a somewhat melancholic voice. "We keybladers are chosen by fate even if we want to or not. As I told you already, I wasn't supposed to be a keyblader, but destiny had other plans for me, when it looked like I was in the right at the right time. I was thrown into a war that at first I thought it had nothing to do with me, unable to return home even if I wanted to as I had a duty that was pretty forced upon me. And don't take me wrong, during this whole mess I had the best time of my life and I wouldn't have any other way, but sometimes I miss a much simpler, more normal life, ya know? It would have been nice to have at least a saying in all of this, I would have chosen this path anyway. Where I'm trying to go with this is that unlike keybladers that are chosen by fate, you chose yours when All Might-Sensei saw your valor and worth, you could have said no, but you didn't. You were willing to choose to enter into this world full of chaos, injustice and corruption to become the next symbol of peace." Sora said to keeping a reflexive tone in his voice. "That's at least what I believe. I got to understand that we make our own destiny, but at the same time, destiny is beyond full control and one must be ready to accept whatever comes our way and be ready to move on, like now. I wanted to go home, but now I'm stuck until the way back home is open, which might take time… But I don't regret my choice to save my friends even if it meant being expelled from my worldline. I believe a hero must be ready to sacrifice themselves for the greater good for their loved ones. And not all is bad, I get to see more even beyond my known universe and meet great people, like you." He finished with a warm smile on his face. Izuku was in awe of the deeper thought of Sora, turns out that when he wants to stop being simple-minded and have deeper thoughts and feelings beyond those of an energetic, happy go-lucky kid.

"Heh. It's gotta be the first time I heard you being this philosophical." Riku said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey." Sora replied smirking too.

Izuku then chuckled. "I never thought of it like that." Izuku said smiling to his friends. "And I'm glad that I could meet you, both of you. I'm proud to be a part of your hearts just as much as you become a part of mine and honored that I could have two of the best heroes I've ever met as my friends, my best friends." He continued smiling brightly at them. "Thank you, for being my friends and for staying with me." He thanked them with a bigger grin.

"You're welcome, Deku." Sora said to him smiling back to him. "We would do the same even if we didn't know your secret." He added shrugging.

"I know." Izuku replied keeping his smile.

"From now on, no more secrets between us, alright?" Riku said to him smiling and Izuku agreed with a nod. Riku stood up from his seat and crossed his arms never erasing his smile. "What a first week, eh?" He said to his friends.

"Yeah, if this is what happened to us on the first week. Who knows what awaits for us the rest of the year." Sora said standing up smiling.

"But something is certain. You'll become the next Symbol of Peace and we'll be to help until you can go on on your own." Riku said to Deku with determination in his eyes.

"Yeah!" Izuku stood up too with a determined smile. "You're right guys and I'll be grateful to you for that." He added putting a hand on his chest.

"Of course." Sora said to him with his trademark smile. "But you do have to change something about yourself." He added crossing his arms keeping his smile.

"Ah yeah? What?" Izuku asked him confused.

"You gotta stop having that glum look on your face. No frowning, no sad faces." Sora replied quoting Donald on their first meeting long ago. "You gotta do like All Might-sensei and show a happy and confident smile when you come by and say 'I am here' to make sure everything will be a-okay!" Sora said keeping his grin.

"Heh. Well, that'll be easy with you around. Honestly it's hard not to with you around." Izuku said smiling back at him, but he was right, he needs to smile more and build up his self-confidence and his self-esteem.

"You got it alright, Deku." Riku said to him smiling too. The trio of friends then laughed for a few moments, the three of them feeling like their bonds were becoming stronger and thanks to them they will grow stronger together. "No matter what happens next, what kind of darkness awaits us. We'll get through it all together, because we're a team." Riku said with a warm smile.

"And as such, if we stand together we can do anything." Sora added smiling brightly.

"You're right guys, we're friends and we're a team now. Together we're unstoppable!" Izuku said with sparkles in his eyes and a big smile on his face.

Sora and Riku joined their fists and looked at Deku as if they were telling him to join and he eagerly did so. "All for one…" Sora said with a big smile.

"And one for all!" The trio said at the same time.

* * *

After the heartwarming exchange, Tsukauchi told the boys that if they wanted to they could crash at Izuku's for the night. Izuku eagerly said yes as he thought that his mother wouldn't mind and his new best friends were happy to oblige. They gave their goodbyes to All Might, Naomasa and Recovery Girl. The no.1 hero told them to be careful on the way home and with that they left.

After changing their clothes back to their school uniform, they rushed towards the exit as nightfall was about to occur. They were pleasantly surprised to find Ochako and Tenya waiting for them. They were glad to have such nice friends like them too. The group of five walked their way to the train station as they conversed with each other.

As the first week at U.A. was drawing to a close, little that the young heroes knew that the attack at USJ by the League of Villains was just the beginning of something much bigger…

* * *

**Unknown Location. Unknown Time.**

A TV screen was flipping through the channels until it came to a stop upon a news channel with interesting news.

"_This is a report about the following about the incident of yesterday in the installations of rescue training of U.A. Where the students from the Hero Course were attacked by villians." _A woman reporter gave the news showing a picture that showed the USJ facility. "_According to the police investigation, the criminals proclaimed themselves as 'The League of Villains'. And they have been acting with the intention to assassinate All Might, who is a teacher of U.A. since the spring of this year._" The reporter went on as the full screen changed to video feed from an aerial angle in which it showed the police arresting the criminals. "_The police arrested more than 60 villains, but the whereabouts of their ringleader is unknown." _The news continued as a young man was watching them with some intrigue and curiosity. Then once more the screen changed to show the whole class that was attacked and to the young man's shock and surprise he recognized one of them of the whole bunch of teenagers.

Then suddenly an older man entered the room of this youth holding a cellphone in his hand. "Hey there, watching the news?" The man greeted the younger one. "I saw them too, hopefully it doesn't get any worse. But then again All Might is there so maybe things won't escalate too much." The man commented as he watched his younger friend's TV and saw what he was seeing.

The youth turned to look at him for a moment before looking back at the screen showing the heroes in training. "Yeah…" The young man said as he focused on the one individual he knew.

"Anyway. Someone is calling for you." The older man said to him passing him his phone. "It's important." He said with seriousness. The young man took the cellphone and put it on his ear.

"Hello?" He called for whoever was on the other line.

"_Hello there! I've heard about you and your unique skills. Thankfully I know someone that knew about you, otherwise you would have been impossible to find!" _A male squeaky voice said to him.

"Who is this?" The young man asked bluntly.

"_My name is Nezu, principal from U.A High School." _Nezu introduced himself to the youth and he reacted surprised as he looked once more at the screen. "_I have an offer to make you, if you're interested." _The principal added as the youth looked at the screen now having a huge interest on what he wanted to offer him…

* * *

In the middle of the night, a shadowy, sinister figure crouched atop a skyscraper looking down on the gleaming city as it took out its long tongue and licked its lips…

* * *

On a different skyscraper there was Luxu looking down on the city with its shining night lights as he leaned on his Keyblade, No Name wearing a smirk on his face. "That was a good show. Can't wait to see where this leads, hopefully the next chapters will get better and better." The ancient keyblade master said with his casual tone with a lot of interest in what will happen next…

_To be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed this reallyyy long chapter. With this we officially conclude the first season of the story and we will continue forward. Please be excited for the next season of My Keyblade Academia and all of the crazy and epic events to come!**

**Ps: I had almost everything planned out for the first arc of next season, however I'm not able to come up to make the Cavalry Battle adding Sora and Riku properly. I would really appreciate if you could give me any ideas or suggestions in the review or in the my PM.**

**Stay tone for more! May your hearts be your guiding key.**


	11. Chapter Ten: UA's Sport Festival

**Hiya everyone! Sora here. Welcome to Season 2 of My Keyblade Academia, Are you ready for all of the nonesenses and epicness of this crazy adventure? I hope you do! And without further ado... Enjoy! May Your Hearts Be Your Guiding Keys.**

**U.A.'s Sports Festival.**

A day has passed since the USJ incident and the news of the attack has spread throughout Japan and even beyond.

Somewhere in a city, at the Yamanashi Prefecture, there was a building in a decaying state in which a tiny old man lived. He just received a letter from his former student, Toshinori Yagi. In his letter he described to him the recent events he lived ever since spring this year: He has been working for U.A. High School as a teacher with the intent to guide the next generation of heroes and find a worthy successor of the sacred One for All, but even before he could officially start his work, he met a young boy. This boy had no quirk at all and yet he jumped into a situation in which professional heroes, even Toshinori himself, doubted. The boy used the few tools he had at his disposal to try to resolve the problem. Perhaps he didn't have a plan at the moment and yet he still went for it. Toshinori expressed that from this youth he learned something once more and that was the essence that is necessary to become a hero and that is why he deemed the boy worthy to inherit One for All, he could become a hero. The boy accepted the power without a single shadow of doubt and withstood the intense training to become the vessel to how the ancient quirk and be accepted into U.A's Hero Course and even if his new quirk caused him problems, he kept pressing on to truly own it. Toshinori was proud of his pupil and has no regret in passing the torch to him, however Toshinori believes that, as a teacher and mentor, he has still a lot to learn and he feared that someday it could cause trouble for his student, so he hoped that his former teacher would help him prepare the next Symbol of Peace when the time letter concluded with Toshinori wishing his former teacher good health during the coming summer and promises to keep him informed of the situation.

"The boy that Toshinori acknowledged, eh?" The old man said, smirking as he ate his snack.

* * *

At U.A. during nighttime, there was an important meeting between the school staff and Detective Tsukauchi. The teachers in the meeting were: Nezu, All Might, King Vlad, Midnight and Snipe.

"The police has investigated the self-proclaimed group 'The League of Villains', and it seems that there's no record of someone named Shigaraki between 20 and 30 years old with a quirk that allows the user to disintegrate everything that they touch. The same happens with the guy named Kurogiri and his Warp Gate. They probably aren't citizens and using fake names. In other words, they're people without registered quirks from the most vulnerable part of society." Naomasa gave his report to the pro heroes of what the police gathered from the USJ incident.

"Then you don't know anything…" King Vlad said with his arms crossed.

"We should hurry. When their ringleader Shigaraki heals, they'll definitely cause trouble again. It'll be an issue." Snipe commented.

"Their ringleader, eh?" All Might said looking down with a frown as if thinking of something.

"What's wrong, All Might?" Nezu asked him noticing this.

"It was about a very reckless attack, that no one would do even if they just thought about it. That he would something like that suddenly… And even if he didn't reveal his quirk, he showed a lot of pride of that Noumu's quirk… Besides that he seemed very frustrated when things didn't turn out his way." All Might explained recounting the traits that he could pick up from the villain. "Well, the incident with the quirk was for me to act, but…" He continued until he trailed off.

"Even so, it was inaccurate they lost the advantage of having their quirks unknown given to them when facing heroes." Nezu said always wearing that smile on his muzzled face. Naomasa nodded in agreement.

"He made immature and crazy declarations, with a very serious face. He boasted of his professions. Thought that everything will benefit him. Summed up to what I saw when he attacked, the image that I have of Shigaraki is… The image of someone that hasn't got rid of their immature sense of omnipotence. A man-child." All Might described his thoughts out loud with a very serious tone.

"A child with power?" King Vlad questioned him.

"Didn't he recieve quirk counseling at elementary school?" Midnight asked intrigued.

"Well, does it matter?" Spine asked All Might not understanding the importance of the statement.

"There are more than 60 criminals that were arrested at USJ. They were thugs that gathered at alleys. But the problem is that all of them agreed to follow this man-child. In the current environment, saturated by heroes, villains that were oppressed could be attracted to that naive evil." Naomasa stated to the pro heroes with a calm and yet serious expression.

"That's true." King Vlad agreed with the detective.

"There exist a lot of people that don't know what to do with their quirks." Snipe said leaning on his seat. It was such a hard reality what he expressed.

"Although it's unfortunate…" Midnight agreed with him.

"Well, it's thanks to the heroes that we can fully dedicate to our investigation. We'll expand our search network and we'll continue to assist you in the arrest of the culprits." Naomasa said to the staff of teachers. "However, I'm afraid that below this incident there lies a far more serious situation." He changed the subject with a more concerning tone. "As you know, the League of Villains deployed the Heartless on their assault, but from testimonials from both the students and the detained villains, they weren't fully under control and started to abide by their feral instincts and launched themselves and consumed a decent number of the league's own forces." He explained about the most concerning side of incident. "From what we know about the Heartless thanks to the keyblade wielders, they can only be controlled by those with a heart with affinity to darkness and a strong will, which in turn tells us that Shigaraki is an individual that lacks the strength of will to a certain extent, given that he could only control the Heartless briefly. But this isn't the most worrying part, the keyblade wielders believe that given the short period of time that has passed since their arrival and the first infestation of the Heartless in our world, it's extremely unlikely that just any villain would have to figure out how to rule over the mindless monsters… As such they believe that someone with the power to do so has crossovered to our universe with them from theirs." He declared with seriousness. The staff (Except All Might) were shocked by this declaration.

"Are you saying that a villain from their universe also came here?" Midnight questioned him with concern from what this could lead to, it's fair to say that everyone in the room thought so too.

"That's why they believe, and honestly I believe it too." Naomasa replied. "It's what made more sense given how quickly it happened. However, they have no idea of who it could be, how and why they're here, or their plans, or why they allied themselves with the League of Villains." Tsukauchi elaborated. "They still had a good number of enemies in their worldline and anyone would be the one we're looking for." He continued.

"Now we might be in serious trouble." Spine said crossing his arms. "We're dealing with a villain that comes from a different universe altogether and with the power to control the Heartless and maybe others, more dangerous powers, we're going up against the unknown and sad to say it, but the boys might be our best and most likely only way to defeat them." He continued not liking this one bit. All the staff took the boys with as much seriousness as any other fellow hero, they are heroes themselves after all, but they are still kids and it just didn't sit right with them.

"I agree with you, but for them this is something that they're used to face even if you don't believe it. I know they'll do just fine." Naomasa said having confidence in the keyblade heroes. "It's almost guaranteed that they know who could be this unknown other-worldly individual so they'll know what to do. I also told them to keep me informed in case any of them find a clue or something that could lead them to discover who this enemy is." He continued trying to be optimistic.

"I have no doubt in them as well. I believe that they will succeed in defeating this villain." Nezu said upbeat and All Might nodded in agreement.

"And as another side note, the number of Heartless that appeared in the attack was at least over the thousands." The detective said to the teachers. "This is of course worrisome, meaning that they are spreading faster than we thought and of course there were reports of missing people lately, the obvious conclusion is that the one controlling the Heartless was the one that brought the Heartless with them instead of following Sora and Riku, and they unleashed them into the world to breed an army of these monsters." He explained to the heroes and they remained silent, they were aware that if the power of the Heartless can be controlled then the world is in greater danger. "Of course, thanks to the efforts of the keyblade wielders, all the Heartless in the attack were exterminated and it will lead to the subsequent restoration of the victims." He highlighted the good side of this situation. "However, the creation of Heartless, though not often, leads to the subsequent creation of another type of monster, the are the remnants of a strong-hearted individual that lost their hearts to darkness, their bodies and souls left behind when the Heartless is created. They are spirits with physical form and as such they are non-existing beings as long as they lack their hearts." He explained to the teachers. "Although fewer than Heartless, Nobodies are more powerful and don't rely on animal instinct, instead they operate like machines meant to obey the Nobodies born from the strongest of wills, those that kept their human appearance and memories of their past lives. These Nobodies are the most dangerous as they not only conserve the human intelligence, but also gain different powers that include control over the lesser Nobodies and even Heartless as they lack hearts and can't be consumed by them. The most frightening thing is that these beings are truly detached from human emotions and thus feel no remorse or guilt if they are to commit horrendous acts. The keyblades, however, declared that given time and thanks to their human memories or even new experiences can grant these humanoid Nobodies heart replacements. Either way if a Nobody is around then it is necessary to destroy it along with its Heartless to restore the original being." Tsukauchi stated.

"I get where you're going Tsukauchi-kun." Toshinori said to his friend. "If this is the case then the arsenal of this foreign villain could be a lot bigger and more dangerous than expected." He said knowing the implications of a Nobody infestation.

"Not to mention the deadly implications of having around beings with human intelligence with zero human emotions. Honestly the thought it's unnerving. Think what would happen with someone with a strong heart and a powerful quirk becomes such a Nobody, they could be easily exploited as a tool for evil." Nezu said with a serious, there was a brief silence that told that everyone had the same thought. "And maybe the most dangerous thing of them all is the thought of having a man-child being aided by this unknown individual and hand him such power…" He continued being totally frank even if he didn't like it. "In a certain sense, our students are the same. He can still grow." The principal said looking at the desk as All Might turned to look at him with intrigue. "If this unknown someone has the intention to support him, try to cultivate his malice for any reason…" Nezu trailed off not wanting to finish that line of thought.

"I don't want to think what would happen…" All Might said being on the same page as Nezu.

* * *

After the attack at USJ, the school was closed for the next day. The night before the keyblade teens picked up some stuff from their house and went to Izuku's to spend the night with him after his first real world experience to at least ease him about it, but honestly keeping calm about it is something that not even them would fully do considering the full implications.

When the Hero Trio arrived at the Midoriya apartment they were met with a very surprised Inko Midoriya, Deku's mother. She really didn't expect her beloved son to bring not one but two friends home because well something like that never happened. This spoke volumes about the emerald boy's rough childhood, even though they had it pretty clear that the only one he called a friend was Katsuki, despite him being the biggest reason for him to become the shy, withdrawn guy with social issues he is, giving them another reason to kick his ass whenever they can.

A curious thing they noted about the warm, friendly, chubby and small green haired woman was that she seemed pretty nervous of the boys and stammered a little, yep she's Deku's mom alright. But she was a very nice person and they were glad that she was the one who raised their friend, she did well all things considered.

However, when they got to Izuku's room they were met with a little worrisome sight. His room was full of All Might-themed stuff like posters on the walls and several action figures like on his laptop desk. "Deku, you're worrying me." That was what Riku said immediately after seeing his room. If his costume wasn't proof enough then this was the thing that confirmed that his fanboying for the no.1 hero was a little off the rails. Seriously it's almost as if he worships him! Sora tried, as always, to put a positive spin on it and say to him that his room looked just like his to try to make him not feel embarrassed (Which wasn't a complete lie, he would have at least a poster of All Might in his room, but only one as his fanboyism for the hero isn't as big as Izuku's), although he himself was feeling awkward about this as well.

To light up the mood Riku joked with the other two saying that now he knew who was All Might's biggest fan when he thought it was Sora. They both replied at the same time slightly flustered, but then Riku bursted a laugh that was very infectious and the three were soon laughing together.

Ms. Midoriya was overwhelmed with joy of seeing her little boy having two friends to laugh like that, of course she wasn't supposed to be right outside his door to try and listen to what they were saying, but c'mon it's the first time since ever that he brought in someone to spend the night with! Don't blame her for wanting to make sure they weren't a bad influence for her child! And she was happy to know that those were good kids and proud that Izuku was starting to grow up and meet new people like them.

The trio spent the rest of the night doing normal stuff like watching TV, movies, playing video games or just talking random stuff trying to not think about what happened today and of course Inko noticed this, she and the parents of all students were informed of the situation and was thankful that the teachers and surprisingly the strongest classmates defended the other students, the same ones that sat with Izuku playing video games in the living room, this only solidified the good nature of them and knew that Izuku was better of with them, maybe some of their confidence could rub off onto him!

It felt kinda off putting for the boys to be doing something so typical and normal after everything that has happened today. Izuku wondered if their friends were used to this kind of feeling and Sora replied that it always feels weird no matter how many times you went through it. Nonetheless, the boys were grateful of being able to at least pretend that they are normal kids again while Izuku was just happy to be safe and sound back home. At dinner both boys expressed their feelings of nostalgia, not only Sora, but Riku too missed the days of playing on the beach with their friends and sat at the paopu fruit tree to enjoy the most beautiful sunset there is and then return home with their families with a warm dinner waiting for them. They missed their friends from the island and their families, the feeling of sitting here with such a good mother like Inko just brought them back to those days. Their parents were aware of the new lives that the boys had and what they most do, they watched them with pride as they were now fully grown and ready to move on even if it was sudden and they only returned briefly they knew that day would come, but they will always be welcome back home with them. They wondered how they are doing and what are they thinking, most likely they missed them as much as when they realized they were home anymore. Of course they weren't fully explicit about it to not raise suspicion of Izuku's mother and even told her that their parents work outside of the country. Inko told them no matter what, parents will always love their children and being proud of them no matter what they do, she assured them that soon they will see them again someday. The boys smiled at her agreeing, when they return they will spend more time home to reconnect with their friends and family.

Izuku though was a little saddened at the prospect of his new best friends returning to their own world where they belong. But decided to keep it for himself for now.

* * *

During the next day, they also stayed with Izuku and spent it again doing normal stuff and even exercising outside, until news came out about the attack, of course there wasn't any word of the Heartless nor the keybladers involvement in the situation, then again there might be rumors and gossip about them at school and those spread like wildfire so hopefully it doesn't go beyond the confinement of school. They boys gathered inside Izuku's room after Riku casted a barrier spell to make the room soundproof so they could talk freely.

They discussed about the news and the information that they received from Naomasa, they were allowed to share it with Izuku. The worrisome part of the matter was that whoever made their way to this world might be allied with the League of Villains and aid their leader Shigaraki, speaking of him they have to be prepared when he strikes again as he most likely will become more powerful and smarter in his moves. The League of Villains most definitely will become a serious threat later on if not stopped now.

Izuku expressed to his best friend that he's still way too far to become what he aspires to be. Saying that during the incident the villains just played with them with their malice and power and that he and the other classmates only got in the way of their teaches and the keyblade heroes. Riku calmly reassures him that it wasn't his fault nor of the others, but the greenette replied to the silverette that either way he has to become stronger and truly make All Might's power his own to oppose such a great evil, it was his duty and responsibility as the inheritor of One for All. It is his destiny to do this and not of his otherworldly friends.

The keybladers understood and respected his ideals. Sora said to him with a bright smile that they will help him get to that point for as long as they could. Special considering that All Might's time was running out…

The trio were called to dinner and they eat Izuku's favorite meal, Kastudon. The keybladers were also very fond of Inko's home cooking.

The boys also stayed with Izuku during the rest of the weekend.

* * *

With the arrival of monday, it came second week for the U.A. school year.

The students of class 1-A were at their classroom casually chatting amongst themselves.

"Hey, have you watched the news from the other day?" Tooru asked Mashirao and Mezou sounding as energetic as ever.

"Yeah." Ojiro replied to her nodding.

"You saw that everyone in our class appeared on the screen for a moment?" The invisible girl asked again "Though I didn't stand out at all…" She said sounding disappointed putting a hand on her chest.

"That's true." Mezou told her bluntly, taking Mashirao aback.

"It's hard to stand out like that, no?" Ojiro commented sweat dripping. Honestly sometimes it's like Tooru forgets that she's invisible. Should she really be surprised that she went unnoticed giving her almost wearing nothing during that day?"

"But, all of the channels made a big fuss out of all of that." Denki joined the conversation with his hands behind his head as Kyouka beside him was playing with one of her jacks with her finger.

"It really surprised me." Eijiro commented.

"Can you blame them? The Hero Course, that keeps generating new pro heroes, was attacked." Kyouka said as she stopped playing with her jack, she wasn't surprised at all, in fact it was to be expected.

"Who knows what would have happened if the teachers didn't arrive?" Hanta asked as he leaned over his desk.

"Stop it, Sero!" Minoru yelled at him crying. "Just thinking about it could make wet my pants-" He rambled until he was cut off.

"Quiet! Shut up, trash!" Katsuki shouted at him not in mood to tolerate whining, making the midget and Deku recoil. (Thanks Kacchan XD.)

"But, All Might was great. He rejected all of those strong villains." Rikido said excitedly punching the air. "Not to mention Sora and Riku, they trashed all of those Heartless thingies pretty much by themselves." He added as said keybladers in the back of the classroom heard what he said.

"Yes, their strength is worth admiring." Fumikage said with his arms crossed.

"That's the Heroes of 1-A for ya!" Eijiro said with his usual grin.

"Stop it, Eijiro. You're making me blush." Sora said to the redhead rubbing the back of his head smiling.

"But it's true, man! You and Riku saved us from those Heartless out there, we all owe you a huge one!" Kirishima said back at him keeping his hype. "Though it's a bummer that they didn't give the credit you obviously deserve." He said with a more serious face crossing his arms.

"You heard the detective, all information about the Heartless has to remain a secret from public knowledge to not cause panic." Shouto reminded him with his usual monotone face. "Also there might be people that might not see it in a good light if they learned about two students fighting off monsters by themselves. There would be public repercussions." He added.

"He's right." Riku said agreeing. The keybladers must pass under the radar of the public eye.

Then when the clock marked 8:24 on the watch…

"Listen up, this morning's class is about to start! Stop talking and take your seats!" Tenya yelled with his typical exaggerated seriousness as he stood at the podium.

"We're already in our seats."Eijiro deadpanned.

"You're the only one that's not sitting." Hanta deadpanned too.

Iida quickly took his seat frowning and shaking slightly. "Dammit!" He said as once again, his die-hard declaration as the rep of the class made him slip.

"Don't worry about it." Ochako said to him smiling. Sora and Riku in the back tried to hold off the urges of laughter at Tenya. Even if the robot-like guy doesn't intend to, he's really comical.

"Tsu-chan, who…?" She tried to say to her, but she pushed herself back to much making her seat fall back, but the frog girl stopped it. "...Will dictate today's class?" She finished her question smiling.

"That's true, Aizawa-sensei must still be hospitalized because of his injuries…" Tsuyu said making her thinking gesture. But before they could wonder if they would have a substitute teacher for today, the door opened.

"Good morning." There was Aizawa-sensei with his entire face covered with bandages and both arms with plasters.

"Aizawa-sensei, you returned so soon!" Most students shouted at the mummified teacher.

"He's too professional!" Denki said creeped out as Eijiro found their teachers dedication admirable. The teens would have to give that to their homeroom teacher.

"So you were alright, sensei?" Tenya asked Shouta raising his hand. As other students were also a little creeped out.

"You can call that 'alright'?" Ochako asked creeped out as the teacher walked slowly and with a limp to the podium.

"Would you like us to try to heal you, sensei?" Sora asked the teacher concerned for him and Riku was feeling the same.

"Don't need it and it doesn't matter how I am." Aizawa replied as he got to the podium. "What matters most now is that the battle is not over yet." He declared to his class.

"Battle?" Katsuki repeated confused.

"Don't tell me…" Izuku said frowning.

"The villains and Heartless again…?!" Mineta trembled in panic.

"U.A.'s Sports Festival will be celebrated soon." Aizawa declared with seriousness in his eyes.

"The Sports Festival!" The students shouted at the same time excited and relieved.

"That's a supernormal school-!" Kirishima shouted sounding happy and excited, but was cut off by Denki that pushed him in the face with his hand.

"Wait a moment." Denki said to him knowing that there was more to be said as a few other students watched the somewhat weird scene.

"Is it okay to make a sports festival just after that the villains infiltrated the school?" Kyouka asked the teacher unsure about the prospect.

"What would happen if they attack again…" Ojiro asked Aizawa being wary of this as well.

"Apparently, they're trying to demonstrate that U.A.'s crisis management is rock solid, by celebrating this event." Shouta explained to his students. "They'll also fortify the security five times compared to past years." He elaborated on reasons to make the event. "And most importantly the Sports Festival is our biggest chance. It's not an event that can't be cancelled by a few villains." He said with a serious glare.

"But I think that's a good reason, isn't that right? It's just a sports festival, right?" Mineta said with fear on his face.

"Mineta-kun, didn't you see the U.A. Sports Festival on TV?" Izuku asked him surprised of the midget's statement.

"Of course I did. I didn't mean that!" Mineta clarified.

"Our sports festival is one of Japan's biggest events." Aizawa said to his students. "In the past, the olympics were called a sports festival, and all of the countries get passionate about them. As you know, with the reduction in scale and population, they're barely a shadow of their moment of glory. And now, to Japan, what took place of those olympics is U.A's Sports Festival." The teacher elaborated on the story and the importance of this event that even became more relevant than the olympics, which is nothing to snuff at.

"Of course, the strongest heroes will be watching it. To recruit!" Momo explained to Mineta with passion in her eyes.

"I know that." The midget replied.

"When you graduate, it's usual to intern to some hero agency as an Assistant." Denki explained smiling as he gave a thumbs-up.

"Many lose their chance to become independent after that and they become eternal assistants." Kyouka bluntly said before turning to Kaminari. "Kaminari, I think you could be one of them. Since you're an idiot." She said bluntly at him to make fun of him.

Denki cringed at her comment. "She's not wrong." Riku said agreeing with her, Denki turned to say something, but was met with Riku's edgy glare that made him turn back immediately trembling. Riku smirked, he doesn't like bullying, but it's fun to see Denki's fear painted on his face.

"Of course, interning at a famous hero agency will give more experience and popularity." Aizawa said to the hero students. "Time is limited. If you wish to become professionals, the path to your future will be open in this event. One chance per year. Only three chances. Any aspiring hero can't miss this event. If you understand it, then prepare yourselves with all you got!" The teacher concluded.

"Yes, sir!" Most students replied at the same time.

"Class dismissed." And thus Shouta concluded what might be the shortest class ever. While Sora, Riku and Izuku were thoughtful about the upcoming event.

* * *

After a class with Cementoss, lunch break arrived, but the students decided to take the chance to chat for a bit before that.

"Even though all of that happened, I'm really excited!" As usual Kirishima was hyped. He was talking with Sero, Sato and Tokoyami.

"If we do well and stand out, it'll be our first step to becoming pro heroes!" Sero said to him hyped as well.

"It was worth having entered U.A.!" Sato said excited too as he pumped his fist with his free hand.

"We just have a few chances. We cannot waste them." Tokoyami said sitting beside Sato, sounding as brooding as ever.

"Ojiro-kun, I'm getting nervous." Tooru said to Mashirao. "I have to prepare to appear at the sports festival!" She said energetically as said blonde, tailed boy looked at her sweat dropping a bit.

"But the professionals won't notice you unless you really try…" He gently said to her as the transparent girl was cheering herself saying: Hip, hip, hurray like a cheerleader.

"Oh my, what will I do? I stand out simply by being present, so the talent-hunters won't be able to stop looking at me, no?" Yuga said in his typical narcissistic and flamboyant attitude to the shy Koda. "No?" He repeated himself getting too close to the poor boy that quickly nodded silently.

"You're lucky, Shoji. Your muscles will make you stand out." Denki said to the multi-armed teen as he was sitting over a desk. Kyoka and Momo were also in the conversation.

"It's meaningless if I don't get to show my usefulness." Mezou replied clenching his right fist.

"Honestly, I wonder if you can get to stand out, Denki." Riku said as he walked into the conversation having his hands in his pockets.

Denki decided to speak his mind about Riku just messing around with him. Somehow he armed himself with valor and stood up. "C'mon man, stop being a jerk with me!" He reclaimed to him trying to not tremble and showing his annoyance. "If this is about what happened on the first day, I told you I'm sorry!" He continued not really knowing why the silverette just kept mocking him. "Besides, Sora and I are good buddies now, right Sora!?" He shouted at said boy as he was with Izuku.

"Uh. Sure!" Sora replied from where he was sweat dropping with a slight awkward smile.

"It's not my fault that you're just so easy to tease. Even more than Sora." Riku said to him with a smirk crossing his arms.

"Agreed." Kyouka agreed with him smirking as well. It couldn't be helped the need to make fun of him, he just made it too darn easy!

Denki growled at them with a pout and a deep frown. "By way. There's something I wanna know about your quirk. You can produce and discharge electricity from your body, right?" Riku said to him sounding a bit more serious, but he still had that teasing smile on his face.

"Um. Yeah, that's right. Why?" Denki replied raising an eyebrow. Why was he asking that if he already knew?

"Just to make sure of something." Riku responded. "Anyway, if the electricity comes from you, it has to be generated from your brain and from there it moves out from your body." Riku elaborated.

"Hmm. That actually sounds correct, Riku-kun." Momo said to him a little impressed. Sometimes one forgets that Riku is actually smart.

"...Um… Right! That's right! That's how it works!" Denki replied with a false smile. He never looked too deeply into the specifics of how his quirk works.

"In that case, then your brain most have a limit of how many volts it can produce at once and if you exceed it then it'll short-circuit." Riku continue having a smug on his face, Denki immediately knew where he was going, almost like he knew that from a long time ago. "When that happens you become a brain-dread idiot, right?" He finish pointing at him keeping the smug smile.

"..." Denki was wordless. In just a few moments he figured out the flaw with his quirk. "Well...uh, you see… e-em…" He said nervously and sweating a bit. He just rambled for a bit until Kyouka cut him off.

"I'll take that as a yes." The purple haired girl said bluntly.

"Agh! Fine fine!" Denki said upset. "Yeah, that's what happens when I overuse my quirk. But hey, at least it's strong, right? C'mon you two saw it!" He said to Momo and Kyouka sounding slightly desperate.

"Yeah, until you become completely useless." The rocker girl was just having a blast ranting about him, her face said it all.

Momo wanted to say something nice. "Sorry, Kaminari-san, but in my opinion, your quirk sounds something like a one-shot weapon." But she could only be frank, at least she said it in a nice way.

"Sorry to break it to you, Denki. But you're quirk is almost useless, you can still improve, but that's just how it is." Riku said just shrugging at him smirking.

"But hey, I think you can stand out. If you get all dumb that is." Kyouka said to him smirking. For some reason she wants to see how dumb Kaminari looks, just to laugh to no end.

Denki was outright pissed off. It was bad enough that Jirou and Riku had something against him, but now they team-up to rant about him in his face!

The upset expression on his face made it impossible to giggle in front of him. Even Momo couldn't hold herself. Next thing that Kyouka saw was Riku extending his fist towards her and she saw him smiling friendly at her. "Don't leave me hanging." He said to her in a cool and yet friendly manner. The girl happily replied the salute bumping fists with him, of course with a slight blush on her face.

Sora and Izuku were talking about the sports festival. Sora and Riku knew that it was a big event, however he was discussing with the greenette his opinion of the matter if the keybladers should participate or not. In between classes they texted Tsukauchi about it and he replied that it was alright that they did, but only if they were careful about it, like not going overboard or try to be fair with everyone else. However Sora still had his doubts, so he went to Izuku to see if it wouldn't be an issue with him, Sora didn't want to get in his way of developing as a pro hero, moreover the keybladers' main goal for the moment is to get permission to act as heroes, so they don't really care if they attract popular heroes to be hired for their agencies. The nerdy boy replied that it was okay, in fact he would like for his new friends to experience this with him and even compete with and against them, even if he knew that they would have a landslide of an advantage, of course he brought up the argument that it would just seem weird for someone as 'gifted' as Sora or Riku to miss out on this. Sora had no way to argue back so he decided that if it was fine for everyone else, then it was fine for him.

"Sure everyone seems excited." Sora said to Deku changing the topic.

"Yeah." Izuku agreed, he was a little in awe looking at how everyone just seemed pumped for the event. Sora just looked around curiously.

"You don't?" Tenya overheard them from his seat and got up. "We came here to become heroes, so it is natural that we are motivated!" He said to the boys as he then started to 'dance' of excitement. He just looked like a robot trying to dance, but only looking awkward doing it.

"Iida-chan, you have a weird way to be excited." Tsuyu commented as she was with Mina about to head to eat. "Weird." She bluntly said.

"Midoriya-kun, Sora-kun. Don't you feel the same?" Tenya asked his friends getting nearer to them as he flipped his hands in his usual robot-like manner.

"Of course I am." Sora replied to the class rep smiling.

"Yeah, me too." Izuku said to Tenya as well. "But sometimes…" He drifted looking to the ceiling looking somewhat unsure.

"Deku-kun, Sora-kun, Iida-kun…" The three of them turned around to find Ochako with an extremely menacing grin and a really creepy aura around her. "Let's do our best in the Sports Festival." She said in a really scary way.

"...U-Uraraka-san! Your face…!" Izuku said creeped out. The same could be said for Sora and Tenya. It was just unnatural to see her like this.

"Oi. What's…" Riku walked in to see what his friends were doing and stopped mid-track when looking at Ochako, for a moment he thought she was possessed by a dark entity. He was taken aback and even a little intimidated.

"What's up?" Mina poked her head up to see what the ruckus was about and she saw Ochako, but oddly enough she didn't flinch. "You don't look as your name says Uraraka-chan." She said to her. (The word Uraraka could be translated as 'cute.)

Mineta approached and stood beside Tsuyu watching this odd scene. He thought for a moment and had an idea what was happening to Ochako as a blush appeared on his face. "Premenstrual syn-" He muttered but was cut off immediately by a slap Tsuyu gave him with her tongue.

Suddenly the rounded-face girl raised her fist up into the air. "To everyone, I'll give my best!" She shouted at her classmates as they replied positively raising their fists up as well, but in different ways, feeling a little uneasy. Ochako turned around and shouted the same to another group of classmates that replied awkwardly. Just what's up with her today? She was actually way off character. Hopefully she wasn't in 'her days' like Mineta asummed...

* * *

Izuku, feeling curious, decided to ask Uraraka about her reason to enter the Hero Course as they were on their way to the cafeteria, accompanied by Sora, Riku and Tenya as usual. Thankfully Ochako seemed to return to normal after that out of nowhere outburst.

"Uraraka-san." Midoriya said to her.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Why did you decide to come here and become a pro heroine?" He asked her. He knew about his other friends' reasons to be here, but he didn't know what was hers.

"Huh? Um...because…" Ochako began not really knowing how to say it.

**A few moments later.**

"Because of money?!" Izuku was surprised by her reason to be here. "You want to become a heroine because of money?" He asked to make sure he heard right.

Ochako was rubbing the back of her hair with a bashful smile and a blush on her face. She was looking away from her friends. "To make it simple, yeah…" She replied him. "Sorry for having an uncommon reason." She apologized waving her left hand quickly in front of the four boys. "You guys have admirable motives, it's embarrassing…" She turned away from her friends ashamed as she cupped her cheeks with her hands.

"Why? Why the maintenance wouldn't be an admirable objective?" Tenya asked her flipping his arms around as usual.

"Yeah. But it's unexpected." Izuku said as he nodded in agreement.

"You shouldn't ashamed about it, Ochako. Being a pro hero is a career, a way of living. Just like being a doctor, a teacher or any other profession." Riku said to her crossing his arms.

"Riku's right, Ochako-chan. No biggie." Sora said cheerfully to her as he put his hands behind his head.

"You see guys, my family is the owner of a construction company, but we aren't getting jobs so we're about to go bankrupt. It's not something to tell others about, I think…" Ochako explained as she just rubbed the back of her head with both hands looking uneasy about this personal matter for her.

The four boys cupped their chins at the same time reflecting on what the brunette said. While Sora, Deku and Tenya cupped their chins in the same exact way, (With holding their elbows with their free hands), Riku did it looking down with his free hand in his pocket.

"Construction…" Tenya said thoughtful.

Izuku realized something as if a light bulb turned on within his head. "With her quirk, if she would get the license, it would reduce a lot of costs, right?" He said to his friends smiling.

"Because she can make anything float, so there wouldn't be any need for heavy equipment." Tenya said smiling raising up a finger understanding.

"It'll be both extremely efficient and economic, it's brilliant business-wise." Riku said smiling too as Sora did the same nodding in agreement.

"I know, right?! That's what I said to my father when I was little!" Ochako said to her friends as she pointed at them. It was as if it was the first time someone agreed with her opinion. "But…" She continued looking melancolic as she pointed sideways. She explained to the boys that her father wanted her to follow her own dream and even encourage her with the hope of taking them to Hawaii one day. "That's why I'll become a heroine and I'll get money so my parents can rest." She finished with determination in her eyes as she gripped on her skirt tightly.

The four boys were moved by her motives to achieve her goal of becoming a hero, so much so that Tenya started to applaud her in the same way he did before taking the others aback for a moment, but Ochako smiled with a blush back at him. By now they got used to Tenya's way of being.

Sora, Riku and Izuku found it admirable what she wants for her parents. She wasn't just thinking of what she wants to be, but she's also aware of the reality around her.

The group was abruptly interrupted by the sound of a familiar laugh and it was then that All Might appeared. "**There you are, Midoriya-shounen!**" He shouted pointing at his disciple.

"All Might? What's wrong?" Midoriya asked the man as his friends seemed surprised by the surprise appearance of All Might. Though Sora and Riku quickly recovered their composure.

"**Lunch!**" The no.1 hero simply replied at Izuku. "**You do you want us to eat together?**" He asked the boy showing a lunch box.

"It's like a girl!" Ochako spit-laughed at this. Sora couldn't help but do the same.

"**What do you think?**" All Might asked the boy once more. The green haired boy glanced quickly at his friends that nodded approvingly.

"Going." Izuku replied as he quickly walked towards his idol. He wondered what he wanted, of course he would come all the way here to tell him something important.

* * *

While Izuku went to lunch with All Might-sensei, Sora and the others went to the cafeteria.

"I wonder what he wants from Deku-kun." Ochako said as she and the others got in line for their meals.

"Remember that when All Might was attacked at the USJ incident, Midoriya-kun ran out to help him. Most likely it was for that" Tenya told her, again flipping his hands.

"Oh!" Ochako replied smiling slamming her fist on her open palm. It made sense for her.

"Sounds about right." Riku lied with a calm face as Sora nodded silently. Both knew that if All Might came just to ask Deku to lunch, it meant that he had something really important to say ONLY to him if he didn't call them.

"But then, why didn't he want to talk to you two?" Ochako turned to asked the keyblade heroes tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Um. Beats me." Sora quickly responded shrugging trying to sound as natural as possible, He seriously need to go to an acting course if he has to keep up appearances. (Luckily he wasn't as bad at lying when he just has to reply with a quick and short sentence.)

"I think I know why. Do you remember what Asui-kun said at the bus?" Tenya asked his friends moving his hands towards them, reminding them what Tsuyu commented to the green nerd the other day. "His unlimited power is similar as well, so maybe All Might started to get fond of him. It's amazing." Tenya explained smiling as Ochako nodded agreeing.

"That could be it." Sora replied smiling.

"Yup." Riku agreed as well. Actually Tenya wasn't at all wrong.

Little that the quartet knew was that Shouto, being close enough to them, overheard them. "_All Might… and Izuku Midoriya…" _He turned around looking at the group talking with a suspicious glare in his eyes. He always thought of Midoriya as someone weird, just like the keybladers that he (Kinda) calls friends.

* * *

Midoriya spent lunch break with his mentor at the teacher's lounge. All Might told him that, as he thought, his time limit on his muscular form reduced to an hour and a half, they talked about the time in which Izuku was able to use One for All without breaking his right arm. All Might deduced that it was because that the youth used his power against a person that he was able to put on a subconscious break, even if it wasn't something significant it's still progress so he congratulated Izuku for it.

All Might confessed to his pupil that his time as the Symbol of Peace was running short, much to Izuku's sadness of the prospect. The skeletal man also said that those with evil intentions are realizing this fact as well, something that shocked the nerdy boy. All Might reminded the young man that he now bears the sacred quirk with the intention to succeed him and as such it was now time to demonstrate the drive Midoriya has to become the best hero at U.A's Sports Festival, a big event that not only pro heroes, but the entire country will be watching. As the next Symbol of Peace, it'll be the moment for the young hero in training to let the world know that 'he is here', no pressure, right? Izuku muttered his insecurities about being able to stand out in the event due to his current state, still his mentor tells him that there's a small difference between those who always tries to reach for the top and those who don't, this will have a big impact when Izuku integrates into society as a hero, All Might also assures him by telling him that he won't force him, but he asked him to not forget how he felt that day at the park beach when he received his quirk.

* * *

The day moved on normally and Izuku was looking forward to leaving so he could talk about this with his friends and confidants of this matter to see if they might provide a piece of advice. However, when the classes were done for the day and the class was ready to leave, they encountered a huge crowd of students outside of the classroom.

"Wha… Wha-What is going on?" Ochako shouted looking at the huge mob of people right outside the door.

"You need something from class A?" Tenya politely asked the students trying to find out what is the cause of this issue.

"We can't get out! Why did you come?" Mineta shouted at them frowning. The huge crowd of teens were blocking their way out.

"They came to watch the enemy, scum." Bakugou bluntly replied as he walked towards the door with his hands in his pockets. "After all, we're the ones that withstood the villain attack. Surely they came to see us before the sports festival." He elaborated as he approached the door. Mineta pointed at him with a shocked expression while Izuku explained to him that actually that was how Katsuki was being neutral. For Sora and Riku it sounded about right.

"It's pointless doing it. Move out of my way, extras!" He said to the crowd with a deep tone in his voice and a frown as he insulted the students from the other classes.

"Stop calling 'extras' to people that you don't know!" Tenya reclaimed to him moving his right hand like a robot as Ochako and Izuku seemed shocked at the boldness the explosive blonde had in insulting the other students, Sora and Riku just glared daggers at him from being excessively aggressive.

"I came to see the so-called Class 1-A that they spoke about, but you seem to be very arrogant." A boy with messy purple hair, purple eyes and bags under his eyes said as he pushed his way towards the door. "Is everyone at the Hero Course like that?" He asked, making the students behind Bakugou deny it immediately as said teen looked pissed at the question. "Seeing something like that disappoints me. There's many people that sign in at general studies or other courses because they couldn't enter the heroes' one. You knew that?" He continued as he rubbed the back of his neck not looking at all intimidated by Katsuki. "The school is giving us a chance. Depending on the results of the sports festival, they'll consider transferring us to the hero course. And it seems the other way around can happen." The boy explained keeping this tired, yet serious look on his face that really resembles Aizawa's as it could be noted by the faces of Izuku, Tenya and Ochako. "Observe the enemy? At least, I have come to tell you that even if you're on the hero course, if you get ahead of yourselves, you'll be surprised when you get surpassed." He glared at the other students having a certain coldness in his eyes. "I came to declare you war. Especially to you both, 'Heroes of 1-A'." He glared at Sora and Riku taking them slightly aback. "Rumors says that you both are so powerful that effortlessly you saved your classmates and even fought alongside All Might. I don't care if it's true or not, you have been warned." He said to the keybladers hardening his eyes as if he had something against them. Both of them knew that rumors and gossip about their achievements at the USJ incident would be spread outside their class, hopefully word on the Heartless doesn't, but still this might lead to a few complications in the future, but for now both of them remained silent at the warning of this guy, they just looked back at him calmly.

"_This guy is very bold too!" _Izuku, Tenya and Ochako thought at the same time taken aback by the attitude from this guy.

"Oi, oi!" Someone else shouted calling the attention of the students from 1-A. "I'm from Class B, next door! I Heard that you faced villains, so I came to ask you about it! Don't get full of yourselves!" A teen with silver hair, sharp teeth and thick white eyelashes that covered the surroundings of his eyes shouted furiously at class 1-A.

"_Another bold guy appeared!" _The trio thought surprised by this.

"If you talk a lot now, you'll be embarrassed during the fight!" The silver-haired teen shouted at the class and Bakugou just started to walk off with an uncaring face. "You're ignoring me, you bastard!?" The guy was just getting really mad at Katsuki right now.

"Wait, Bakugou, what will you do about this?" Eijiro stepped in and asked him concerned. "Everybody hates us and it's your fault!" He complained.

"Don't care." Katsuki replied looking at him over his shoulder.

"Eh?!" Eijiro seemed surprised at the blunt reply of the explosive guy.

"None of this matters, as long as I get to the top."He said with a grave tone in his voice, looking at the other students with a menacing glare. and with that he just walked off passing the crowd. Izuku realized something from this statement.

"Dammit! That bastard…!" The silver-haired boy shouted mad at Katsuki as he was walking off. "Oi! You both!" He then turned to face the keybladers. "Don't go around calling yourselves heroes already! You're not above anyone!" He said upset to them.

"Whoa! Hold up there!" Sora replied quickly raising his hands up defensively. "We're not calling ourselves heroes or anything like that." He said shaking his head in denial. He would continue, but Riku put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough, Sora." He calmly said to him. "There's no point in discussing about this now." He continued looked at the huge crowd of people before taking a few steps forward still facing them with a calm, yet stern look on his eyes. "If you and your classes are so adamant about challenging ours… Then so be it." He declared looking composed, but there was a tinge of his usual edginess in his voice. Sora, Izuku, Tenya, Ochako, Denki and Mineta reacted shocked at this. "I can't talk for my friends and classmates, but at least I'm always up for a good challenge." He clarified looking determined, but never changing his calm demeanor. Sora realized that this event was a tournament, no different from any he faced before at Olympus Coliseum and as such everyone will be aiming for the top and he and his friends have to be ready to give their best. He understood the meaning behind Riku's words. "We'll be waiting for you guys outside." Riku said smiling at the trio of friends over his shoulder before turning to Sora "Let's go, Sora." He said to his best friend.

Sora nodded smiling before turning to the mob of teens. "See you at the festival. We'll show you what we can do." He said to them having a competitive smile on his face accepting the challenge imposed upon him and his class. And with that they left passing through the mobs.

"They're so simple and manly!" Eijiro said moved by this epic display of boldness and manliness from Sora, Riku and Bakugou. He was so moved that he shed a tear. Little that he knew was that the silver haired guy was doing the same, but went unnoticed. The keybladers earned his respect.

Denki and Minoru complained that they were now in a serious disadvantage to their classmates that were rather calm about this. Meanwhile Izuku reflected on the words of Kacchan. He realized that everyone has a drive, a motivation to fight off with everything they got at the event, even his best friends were looking forward to the challenge before them. He couldn't doubt himself now! He has a goal and he'll do his best in this sports festival to get a step closer to making it happen! He has to keep the feeling he had that meaningful day to him in mind and push forward.

* * *

The sports festival was a tournament divided into three different events in which all the courses from each year participate. Each year has its own tournament. The festival will take place in two weeks from this point and it'll be broadcasted via TV. The days went by as everyone got ready for the big event that was drawing ever closer, there was so much at stake for them as they could be acknowledged by professionals and getting closer to becoming heroes. However, no one would learn what kind of events would wait for the students of the first year until the festival starts, but either way Class 1-A was training and preparing for that day. The keyblade heroes, though, were already plenty ready and in top shape, still they could always become stronger, but throughout most of the passing days, they helped Izuku with his exercises, training with him and pushing him to go forward, every now and then going to practice their skills between themselves or even alone. (Mostly for Riku.) All Might and Tsukauchi told them that they have to take this tournament seriously and by no means go easy with the competition, but reminding them to try to be fair and not go too overboard. Especially they have to be serious with Izuku, he needs a challenge, an incentive, a goal to aspire to reach. They boys had to be that and not hand him everything. So when the time comes, they'll all be rivals aiming for the top.

* * *

In a blink of an eye, the time passed and the morning of the day of the sports festival has finally arrived.

Izuku said goodbye to his mother after she wished him good luck and went to school ready for today.

* * *

The campus of U.A was crowded with many people that included normal civilians, news media and pro heroes. Usually the scenario from the 3rd year students is the main event, given that it's their last chance and their last experience. However, there was a lot of interest in the scenario from the 1st year students this time around given the recent events.

Amongst the crowd outside the stadium, there was Mt. Lady, Kamui Woods and Death Arms. After Mt. Lady exploited the weakness of every man to gain a free box of Takoyaki (Because, why not, right?), the trio was discussing about the event as they walked around.

"I was also expecting to recruit someone." Kamui said as he was walking beside Death Arms with his arms crossed.

"We have to guarantee the security, we have no other option." The muscular man said to his companion. Since the security of this event was higher and stricter than from other years, some pro heroes like them were also involved.

"It seems that this year they called pro heroes from all over the country." Mt. Lady said looking around as she ate a Takoyaki. "Usually I wouldn't mind having to do something like this, but why were we specifically tasked to look after _him_?" She continued as she picked another ball and ate it with a frown on her face.

"You know why. No one else knows about Sora's real status except for us, the U.A staff, the police apartment and the higher-ups from the government. There was no one else to ask but us to make sure the Heartless won't spawn and look after the keyblade wielders." Kamui reminded her knowing that she would complain either way, he was actually surprised that she didn't ever since she was told to come here with that specific task.

"Just when an alien kid comes around and causes trouble, another one appears the night after." The woman complained. She did not take well that now there are two keybladers in this world, when one was bad enough for her. "Thank god that they didn't start raining down from then." But honestly it could be a lot worse.

"That was a bit unsensible Lady." Death Arms said to her crossing his arms, but trying to remain calm. "Did you forget that the actual number of keyblade wielders is at least over ten? Be at least more respectful with their clan." He said to her trying to not express his dislike of her ranting on Sora and his fellow keybladers.

"Whatever." She bluntly replied as she ate another ball. "Let's just hope they don't screw this up and make people raise their eyebrows." She added.

"Lady, you make people raise their eyebrows almost all the time." Kamui said to her nonchalantly, making her glare at him upset.

"And just for that I'm not going to give you a bit of my Takoyaki." She said humming upset at him turning her face away.

"You weren't going to either way." The woodend man replied knowing how greedy she is about her snacks.

"Well, at least I'm glad that Sora reunited with his friend, his life-time brother. And I heard that they were doing really well in school and making new friends." Death Arms said smiling. "Ah, the two of them are making themselves at home in this world, way far off from their own." He continued looking up happy for Sora and Riku.

"If you're going to start with your spree of fanfictioning, I'll tell you right now that I'm not in the mood for that." Mt. Lady said to him with a blunt face. The muscular man looked at her with a frown growling.

"This is going to be a long day." Kamui said after he sighed tiredly. Right now no one wanted to be in his place.

* * *

In the waiting room for Class 1-A, within the huge stadium, the heroes in training were waiting for the moment in which the event starts. They all were wearing their PE uniforms.

Mina complains of this, she wanted to use her costume, but Ojiro explained to her that this was to make things fair between all of the classes. Even the clothes of the keybladers offered ample freedom of movement and were highly resistant so it makes sense to use the standard uniforms for this event.

Sato wondered what the first round would be, but Tokoyami told him that what really matters is to overcome it, something that Shoji agreed.

"Everyone, are you ready?" Tenya suddenly entered the room. "We'll enter soon!" He announced to his classmates.

Some teens were getting nervous, like Izuku. He was trying to calm his beating heart by breathing in and out.

"Midoriya." The nervous boy turned around and saw Shouto approaching him with his left hand in his pocket. He was wearing his usual expressionless face.

"Todoroki-kun? What's wrong?" Midoriya asked him fully turning. What does he want with him? He usually doesn't talk to him at all. Everyone couldn't help but look at this with curiosity and intrigue.

"Looking at it objectively, I'm stronger than you." The dual haired boy simply said to him looking at Midoriya straight in the eyes.

"Eh? Y-yeah…" Izuku was at first taken aback by Todoroki's statement, but then nodded looking slightly down and nervous.

"But… All Might has his sights on you, doesn't he?" Shouto continued taking not only the greenette, but also the keybladers by surprise. "I'm not trying to meddle in that, but I'm going to defeat you." He flatly declared taking Midoriya by surprise once more.

"Hey, Shouto. What's all this about so suddenly?" Sora asked him as he approached Deku and stood beside him. He didn't get why he just came up with this now.

"Just as I said, I'm going to defeat Midoriya." Todoroki simply repeated himself looking at the spiky brunette. "The same goes for you, Sora." He added never changing his blank face or his tone.

"Huh?" Sora was now even more confused.

"You forgot the first battle training? You defeated me, but only due to the circumstances of the fight and because I underestimated you." Shouto reminded him. "But things are different now, I know what you can do. I told you that I wouldn't lose next time we fight, so no matter how many times you cut through my attacks, I'll win in the end." He said to him with coldness in his voice that sent chills in the spine of most students, even Sora's. "I'm going to surpass you and Riku." He declared as he set his eyes on Riku briefly before returning to Sora.

"Shouto…" Sora knew he was extremely serious about it and of course he also looked to forward fighting him again, but something felt off about all of this.

"Oh? The third best of the class declaring war to Midoriya and the two best of the class?" Denki said liking where this is going as Eijiro got up and approached the conversation.

"Oi, oi, oi! Why do you want to fight so suddenly?" Eijiro asked him as he approached Shouto from behind and putting a hand on his right shoulder, it was slightly cold. "We're about to start, so stop it!" He said to him with concern.

"We're not here to make friends." Shouto coldly said as he pushed Kirishima's arms with his elbow. "So, does it matter?" He said asked rhetorically as he turned around and walked off. Riku noticed that, even if ever so slightly, Shouto was upset about something.

"Todoroki-kun, I don't know what you're thinking saying that you'll defeat me, when you're already better than me." Izuku said to him having his eyes looking at the ground. "I get why you want to challenge Sora and Riku. You guys are better than most of us… Looking at it objectively..." He continued as Shouto stopped midway and looked back at him over his shoulder. Sora looked at him with slight worry thinking that Izuku's low-self esteem could be at play again.

"Midoriya, you shouldn't talk so negatively…" Kirishima said to him trying to cheer him up.

"But, everyone-" Midoriya continued not listening to Eijiro. "The students from other courses are aiming to the top giving everything they got! I can't trail behind." He said sounding serious. Todoroki fully turned around to face him. "I'll give everything I got too." Izuku declared looking up once more, his eyes beaming with determination and drive.

"Yes." Shouto simply replied seeing that Midoriya reciprocated the challenge imposed on him.

"Shouto." The red-white haired boy turned to his right and saw Riku glaring at him in the same vein that he did. "If you want to fight Sora that badly… You'll have to pass through me first." Riku declared keeping his tone calm, but his eyes spoke out loud of the seriousness of this. "I'm not only his best friend, I'm his main rival. As such I have a bigger of a score to settle with him than you, I won't let you take away this chance from me." He continued with extreme seriousness, he wished to fight Sora once more in a proper fight and an event like this is the perfect chance and pretty much the only one he'll have for a good while. He won't let anyone get in his way to clash with his best friend once more.

Shouto saw it once more. The same glare that he himself has, maybe today he would learn the truth about him. Why he seems to understand him, his eyes don't lie after all. "Right." The icyhot teen replied accepting his declaration. If Riku wants to fight him first, then so be it.

Sora didn't know if he should feel concerned or flattered that there's people wishing to fight him fair and square to the point of fighting with each other for the right to do it. "_So much for being friends…" _He thought looking at Todoroki a little saddened. "_Maybe we can talk about this later, when whatever is up with him passes." _He noticed that something was wrong with Shouto so maybe he seemed to be acting up like he did. Hopefully they would make things clear and even strengthen their bonds.

Katsuki looked at this whole scene with a notable upset face. He could pass Icyhot idiot declaring war to the key freaks, but why in the goddamn world is he doing the same thing to Deku of all people?! That's it, he's going to crush him.

* * *

The event was about to start. Fireworks blew up in the sky, the people in the bleachers cheered in excitement.

"_Hey!"_ Present Mic saluted everyone via the screens around the stadium, with his typical upbeat attitude. The public cheered. "_Attention, audience! Swarm, massive media! U.A's Sports Festival, with the students you all love is about to start! Are you ready?!" _He announced with excitement. "_It's time to enter for the 1st year students!" _As the voice hero spoke the students were on their way towards the playing field as everyone from all over the country watched in anticipation from either the bleachers or from home. All Might was getting nervous and worried for his student, but he knew that Midoriya would give everything he had out there.

And so the students from 1-A came out into the field. Izuku kept in mind what his mentor told him. It was his time to say to the whole world 'I am here'. "Alright, All Might!" He declared with determination. Ready or not the tournament has officially begun...

_To be Continued..._


	12. Chapter Eleven: Race to Win!

**Author's Note:**** Flowmotion colors: Red(Sora) and Blue(Riku).**

**Race to Win!**

"_U.A's Sports Festival! The great battle of growing heroes and sharpening their blades once a year!" _Present Mic announced to the public as the crowds cheered, the fireworks blew in the sky and the groups of teenagers were entering the field. "_Anyway, it's them, right? The new miracle starts that will stop the enemies with their iron hearts! Hero Course, Class 1-A, Right!?" _And with this introduction, the public cheered the popular Class 1-A as they entered the field.

A few of the hero students were looking around to find a sea of heads and endless noises coming from it, specifically Izuku, who of course was getting nervous about it. "T-there's many people…" The anxious teenager said with a wavering smile as he put his left fist onto his chest trying to steady his racing heartbeat.

"We'll be able to do our best having so many people watching?" Tenya wondered watching the huge crowd filling the bleachers. "It's part of the required training to be a hero." The blue haired teen deduced, as from his point of view, it made sense that pro heroes must have a high tolerance to public pressure.

"They're exaggerating with the flattering! I'm getting nervous!" Eijiro commented looking around smiling, but it could be noticed that he was slightly nervous as he said. "Don't you feel nervous Bakugou?" He asked the blonde teen in front of him.

"No, I'm getting more and more pumped up." Katsuki replied having an arrogant smirk, as every time he does something great and he receives the praise he deserves. About damn time!

"_It's not that long they're here, but this class is full of talent! Hero Course, Class 1-B!" _Present Mic introduced the other class within the hero course as this group of students entered the stage. "_Following, General Studies Course, Classes C,D and E! Support Course Classes F, G and H are here too! And the Business Course, Classes I, J, and K!" _The voice hero announce as all of these classes entered the field as well. "_Everybody from U.A's 1st year is here!" _And so the entirety of all students belonging to the 1st year were present.

Within one of the classes from general studies, two teens were feeling not so optimistic about the event, one of them even commented on the fact that this might make those in the hero course stand out even more. This was overheard by a certain purple haired boy.

"Time to start!" The referee of the event announced. Who so happened to be the R-rated heroine herself, Midnight. Needless to say that a lot of the men at the bleachers were pleasantly surprised that she will be overlooking the event while the principal overlooked the one from the 3rd year as usual.

"What is Midnight-sensei wearing?" Eijiro questioned as he, and a lot of teens were flustered by just looking at the seductive woman.

"She's the R-rated heroine after all." Denki commented being blushed slightly as well. Even if he looked calm, inside he was actually really into this.

"Is it alright for her to be on school even if she's R-rated?" Fumikage asked unfazed.

"Yes!" And of course Mineta would definitely approve giving a thumbs-up. He didn't see any issue with having a nice sight in the event, not at all.

However, there was a pair of otherworldly teens that were looking at the extremely provocative woman feeling extremely uncomfortable. Sora in particular, whose left eye brow was twitching as Riku simply looked dumbfounded. But trying as hard as possible to not blush and failing.

"Seriously, decency in here is way different than back home." Riku commented trying to keep his head cool unlike his slightly warm cheeks.

"Is the staff aware that we're on TV that there'll be kids watching this?" Sora questioned rather looking at his friend. He was right, didn't they consider that it might be a bad idea making Midnight the referee considering that kids at home could be watching the event? And let's not forget that there were some rumors in the vineyard that the reason why the R-rated heroine became a teacher is because she's REALLY fond of the youth...

"Let's just not think too much about it, Sora." Riku said wanting to dismiss this as soon as possible.

"Yeah, let's…" Sora agreed as both boys looked forward again putting a huge blockade to their hormones again. They just focused on pure thoughts as they wondered how many more times do they have to seriously concentrate to not succumb to teenage lust while they're here.

"_Pair of asexual weirdos" _Mineta thought looking ugly at them. Just what was wrong with them not enjoying what other normal guys do? They're so weird!

"Silence!" Midnight demand making everyone in the stadium to immediately quiet down. "Katsuki Bakugou, representing students from Class 1-A!" She announced making almost everyone within said class gasp in surprise.

The explosive kid just walked towards the microphone with a flat face and both hands inside his pockets, he didn't seem surprised and looked as if he didn't care at all.

"What? Kacchan?" Izuku asked confused as he and his classmates watched Katsuki walking.

"That guy finished first at the entrance exam." Sero commented. That has to be the only reason for him to being called to gave a few words.

"It's the Hero Course." A girl from general studies complained after a sigh with an annoyed face.

"H-hai." Izuku replied with a concerned look on his face.

"It's obvious that they hate us." Sero whispered to him.

"And it's all Bakugou's fault." Kaminari complained with a frown as Bakugou reached the microphone and everything turned silent.

"How much you bet he's going to say something stupid?" Riku rhetorically asked with a blunt face and his arms crossed. And Sora's annoyed face also suggested that he too thought that this might not end well. Izuku too had a bad feeling about this as he gulped nervously.

"I promise… That I'll be number one." Bakugou flatly declared with a bored look on his face.

"_I knew he'd do that!" _Everyone from Class 1-A thought at the same time. All of them reacting from disstrest to shock to being outright upset. Riku face-palmed not surprised at all and yet still upset, Sora looked at Katsuki dirtily.

The blonde's declaration caused immediate disgust. Everyone from other classes booed and shouted insults at him.

"Why are you doing something so dishonorable?!" Tenya shouted at Bakugou flipping stiffly his left arm angrily.

"At least be good stepping stones for me to jump over." Katsuki simply turned around totally uncaring from the outrage as he showed a thumbs-down in disrespect.

"How can you be so arrogant? I'll destroy you!" The guy from 1-B from the other day shouted furiously at the blonde boy as he clenched his fist tightly.

"_Arrogance? No… The old Kacchan would have laughed after saying that." _Izuku analyzed the behaviour of his childhood friend as he walked pass Iida ignoring him as flipped both arms like crazy. "_He's pressuring himself." _He concluded knowing that Kacchan was being serious. Katsuki passed him silently bumping into his shoulder. "_Though, I think dragging us all is something Kacchan would do." _He thought having an annoyed face knowing that Kacchan might have purposely screwed everyone in the class.

"Why did they have to call him? They could have called one of us recommended" Sora complained frowning as he looked at Bakugou.

"I'm with you, man." Riku said to him sharing the same sentiment.

The huge screens in the stadium showing that it was time for the first game.

"Alright. Let's start right now." Midnight announced smiling. "This first game is what others call, qualifiers!" She explained as Ochako muttered that in U.A. they like to do things 'right now'. "Each year, many drink their own tears! Now, here it is the first catastrophic game!" Midnight declared as a big holographic screen appeared behind her. The screen showed a roulette that would decide the first game. "This year, is…." The heroine said before the roulette halted to a stop. "...This!" The screen showed the name of the first game: Obstacle Race.

"An Obstacle Race." Izuku said out loud as everyone watched the screen.

"All of the eleven classes will participate in the race. It'll be at the periphery of this stadium, of almost 4 kilometers!" Midnight explained as the screen now showed a map of the course of the race. "The advantage of our school is freedom! While you're within the circuit, it doesn't matter what you do!" She elaborated and the public cheered. "Take your positions!" She finished as all of the 1st year students took position in front of a red arc that served as the starting line.

* * *

Three green lights, at the top of the arc, turned on as the whole stadium fell to silence.

"_All Might…" _Izuku thought as he keep his eyes on the lights. He remembered what his mentor told him weeks ago. "_Thinking it realistically, without being able to regulate One for All… Is very unreasonable…" _He thought that it was foolish to try to stand out like All Might would want him too if he can't use his quirk correctly.

One of the lights turn off…

Sora stared at his nerdy friend with concern briefly before looking away. "_Well Deku… It's time, you're on your own now. You're just another rival until this is over." _The spiky brunette thought looking at the arc. It was time for him to take this for what it was, a competition. And of course, Sora will go seriously in an effort to win.

"Just like in the old, eh?" Sora looked to his left to find Riku smiling at him.

"Yep. Felt like ages since the last time we raced." Sora commented with a nostalgic smile, last time they raced was back home on the last day before everything started…. "I'm gonna win, I'm sure of it." He added keeping a competitive smile.

"Ah yeah? We'll see about that." Riku replied having a competitive smile as well. "Don't think I'll let you win that easily." He added still smirking. For the first time in a long while, Riku thought back in the score he and Sora had for all the small games they had back on the islands. "_Man, I forgot who was going ahead on it. Might as well start anew." _He thought to himself. He knew Sora was thinking the same.

Izuku frowned in determination. "_That's why I have to go beyond." _He continued with his line of thought.

The second light turned off…

Riku looked at Deku calmly. He was worried about what could happen to him, but it was his trial to conquer on his own. "_His heart and mind are made up. Sora and I can only believe in him. Deku… May you heart be your guiding key." _He silently wished him good luck. His heart was telling him that Deku's will trust his.

All Might clenched his hands as he watched his student. He was anxious about him, he hoped that he didn't push him too hard to do something that he might not be ready for.

Izuku's green eyes shone with drive ready to take on this challenge even if his body was not. "_Please watch me!" _He thought will to go out and try to make his mentor proud!

The last light turned off!

"Start!" Midnight declared.

All of the teens immediately rushed towards the exit as fast as they could.

"Well, let's start the narrations!" Present Mic said excitedly from within the commentary room. "Ready to start, Mummy Man?" He asked to Aizawa beside him.

"It was you that forced me to come." The mummified man lazily replied.

"_Let's start, Mummy man. When does the important part start?" _Mic asked Shouta as the sea of heads passed through the red arc en route to the exit.

"_Right now." _Aizawa commented as he looked at the event.

The narrow pathway to the outside of the stadium really caused a lot of troubles for the start of the event. It was pretty much a repeat of the incident in the cafeteria with all of the pushing around and limited movement.

However, this time it was different. It was a competition in which the only rule was remain within the path of the race. Which meant…

"Not this time!" Sora shouted as he managed to high jump over the huge crowd of teenagers towards a wall. He was able to see at the corner of his eye that Riku did the same, except towards the opposite wall.

A lot of people, including the classmates from 1-A saw them as the reached the walls of the pathway and activated their Flowmotions as indicative by their red and blue sparkling auras respectably. (Sora's red and Riku's blue.) Using the momentum-based power of the Flowmotion they were able to easily bounce from wall to wall in a zigzag manner quickly and reaching the exit in no time at all. They were the first to come out.

Sora rolled over whence he hit the ground, with Riku right behind him.

"Guess it'll be just the two of us!" Riku said to him running as fast as he could, He and Sora were going head to head.

"Like in the good ol' days!" Sora replied smirking at him. "See you at the goal!" He dashed forward.

"That's my line!" Riku smirked as he dashed too.

Back at the narrowed path, Izuku and the many people witness the display of skill and speed amazed. "_I see… That meant that from the very start already…" _The green nerd thought as something came to his mind.

"The first filter." Shouto coldly said as he narrowed his eyes. Suddenly a burst of blizzard coursed through the narrow pathway towards the exit, expelling cold wind and ice through the gate that even froze part of the surrounding walls.

Sora and Riku noticed this and stopped in their tracks and looked behind them to look at this scene. They saw as Shouto came out from the gate as he froze the path behind him. "Sorry, but…" He apologized as he dashed towards Sora and Riku who quickly resumed on the race.

"That was dirty play, Shouto!" Sora shouted at him frowning.

"They say we can do anything as long we stay on the track." Shouto rebutted still significantly behind Sora and Riku.

Sora snorted as he looked over his shoulder and saw many of the teens immobilized as their feet were frozen, some had it worse. All of them feeling the intense cold and winced because of it.

However, Momo, Yuga, Eijiro and Katsuki managed to jump over the ice and prevented being frozen, even moving mid air to avoid the slippering path.

"How naive, Todoroki-san!" Momo scolded him as she pushed herself forward creating a metal bar out of her hand.

Shouto briefly looked behind him as he continued running and saw those that managed to not get frozen.

"I won't let you go that easily!" Katsuki shouted at him using his explosions to propel himself forward. "Goddamn bastards!" He shouted as he flew forward at high speeds. He was going to make icy-hot, Deku 2 and edgelord eat his dust!

Other students also managed to avoid the ice: Ojiro used his tail to jump over it; Fumikage used his quirk to do the same; Mina secreted acid on her feet to skid over the ice while melting it, but it was much more difficult than expected.

Other students, however, weren't able to jump over the ice and were forced to walk slowly over it. Needless to say it was with much difficulty.

The keybladers were still at the front of the race dashing as fast as they could. Still trying to go ahead of the other.

"There was more people that could avoid the attack than expected… Especially outside Class A" Shouto looked behind as he pressed forward. He then noticed something.

Surprisingly, Mineta was able to pull off a skillful move, in which he jumped over the air and threw his sticky balls over the ice from him to use as stepping stones, he jumped over and over getting quickly to Todoroki. "I fooled your trap, Todoroki! How pathetic!" The midget shouted with a devious smirk as he dived towards him. "Take this! My special attack!" He took another sticky ball from his head ready to fall over Shouto. Suddenly, however, he was knocked over to the side and rolled over the ground.

Izuku noticed this with a shocked expression. "Mineta-kun!" He shouted as he watched how the grape-headed boy rolled like a wheel. Izuke then turned to the side and found out what knocked Mineta over.

"**Objective… In quantity!**" There was a trio of robots blocking the path for all the participants.

"The false villains from the entrance exam?" Izuku recognized this mechanical enemies from back then.

"_The obstacles have suddenly appeared!" _Present Mic announced as the screens in the stadium showed the events of the race in real time. "_Starting with… The first barrier!" _He said as Sora and Riku came to an abrupt stop. "_Robo Inferno!" _In front of the two keyblade heroes there was huge group of towering robots blocking the path.

"Those are huge robots…" Riku commented as Shouto behind them came to a stop.

"Aren't those the zero-point villains from the entrance exam?" Denki asked shocked to see this. In fact mostly all of the participants were shocked to see this and were even filled with dread and horror. Those outside of the Hero Course were in utter shock to witness what they went up against.

"So this is what they used at the entrance exam?" Shouto wondered out loud.

"Heh. We went up against worse." Sora said smirking confidently as he and Riku summoned their keyblades. One of the zero point robots were casting a shadow over the three of them.

"I wonder where do they gain the money for this." Even amidst this chaotic view, Momo couldn't help but wonder how they can afford so many of these machines. (Her and most, if not all of us in the fandom.)

"_Now then… Could the golden eggs that try to become heroes pass through the Robo Inferno?! " _Present Mic commented fully hyped as one-point robots approached the students behind the three leaders.

"_Gotta hurry….!" _Izuku thought as he looked at the huge obstacles in front of him. "_I have to pass through those robots while paying attention to the obstacles that surround me." _Izuku looked back on the entrance exam, he was unable to defeat any of the robots out of fear and anxiety, but this is different now. He can still move! "_C'mon, think! Now what?" _He got into a fighting stance with a wavering smile, but determination in his eyes.

One of the zero-point robots moved it's left arm to try to attack Sora, Riku and Shouto. However in the blink of an eye the robot suddenly stops and instead started to collapse in as the head of the mechanical enemy was cut clean and fell off. Shock and surprise was plastered in everyone's faces as they saw the titanic machines collapse to the ground as a lifeless puppet raising a huge cloud of dust in its wake.

When it settled the students found none other than Riku landing on top of the deceased robot. Turns out that he performed a Zantetsuken, an attack so deadly and fast that could decapitate the robot's head in an instant and not being seen by the naked eye.

However another zero-point robot went to attack Riku, but it was stopped when out of nowhere Sora pierced through the middle of the robot using his Sonic Blade. It caused the towering machine to collapse lifeless with a huge hole at its core. Sora landed safely on the ground and quickly caught up to Riku who was running ahead.

"_The first one that passed the barrier was Riku Yasue, from Class 1-A! With Sora Nomura, also from Class 1-A, quickly catching up to him!" _Present Mic announced with huge excitement as both teens dashed forward. "_These two literally cut through their way forward with their monstrous power and skill!" _

The public went crazy as they witnessed not one, but two prodigious and powerful students that cut through the barrier like nothing!

"Taking those things down are easier than Heartless." Riku commented to Sora as he ran beside him.

"You betcha, but still it was cool!" Sora said with a big grin. It really felt great take down a huge robot like that! "Hopefully this outta give the others a way to pass through the barrier." He wondered out loud looking backwards still running.

"Maybe, but you better focus on the race or you'll lose" Riku reminded him smirking. "Maybe it's like they say: The nice ones end up last." He joked with him and used his Dark Roll to push himself forward.

"In that case then I won't be a nice guy today!" Sora declared having a determined smile as he used Quick Run to dash forward and catch up to Riku.

The other participants, even Shouto stood shocked and dumbfounded. "_They cut through them like nothing…" _Shouto was struck with total shock. The students from the other courses now understood why they were haroled as 'The Heroes from 1-A' even some of them grew to fear them. They are insanely powerful!

Shouto snapped out of the trance as another zero-point robot went to attack him. He quickly recovered his composure and remembered what he had to do. He has to win… He has to surpass them… If he does then...

Todoroki stomped the ground with his right foot freezing the floor below him in an instant. "For the occasion, I wished they would prepare something better." Shouto said to himself as his right hand expelled ice and touched the ground with it causing icicles to burst out from the ground in a spiraling manner "Since my damn father is watching." He coldly said having a soul-piercing look on his mismatched eyes before waving his right hand forward sending a huge barrage of blizzard at the robot, engulfing it in ice.

Shouto breath out cold vapor before standing up and ran as fast as he could in-between the legs of the frozen machine.

"He stopped it!" Some among the participants said.

"Between the legs! We can pass!" Someone else said.

"I wouldn't do it if I were you." Shouto warned everyone with a high tone. "I froze it when it was unbalanced. They'll fall." He added as he passed through the barrier and the robot shattered into pieces and collapsed to the ground, causing yet another burst of wind and dust.

"_And the third one to pass is Shouto Todoroki, from Class 1-A!" _Present Mic announced. "_He attacked and defended in one hit! How graceful!" _He elaborated amazed.

* * *

"Amazing! And with that three have passed!" Mic was so amazed that he stood up from his seat. "It's, you know, basically unfair!" He said to Shouta never leaving his big grin.

"Their actions and logical and strategical." Aizawa commented on the actions of the three youths that passed through the first barrier.

"Just as expected from those that entered via recommendation!" Present Mic said loudly as always.

* * *

"_These elite students never fought against them, but those Robo Inferno didn't stand a chance against their moves!" _The screens showed slips screens of Sora, Riku and Shouto pressing onwards.

Back at the race, there were still plenty of robots blocking the way for the rest of the competitors.

"Oi! There's someone trapped below that thing! Aren't they dead?" One of the participants said looking at the frozen remains of the robot.

"You can die in this sports festival?!" Someone else said entering in panic. Is it really legal or safe to do this sort of thing yearly?

Suddenly, from within the frozen metal, Kirishima came out using his Hardening quirk. "As if I'll die!" The redhead shouted.

"_Kirishima, from Class 1-A was under the robot! Amazing!" _Present Mic announced.

Eijiro's brief relief of surviving turned into anger. "That damn Todoroki! He calculated the fall to hit me! If it wasn't me, someone would be dead!" He was rightly angered. Who likes to be buried alive under tons of frozen metal? Luckily he survived thanks to his quirk.

Kirishima then noticed cracks forming nearby him. "Those blasted from Class A…." Suddenly the guy from 1-B emerged from within the metal, his skin turned in steel. "...Are really despicable!" He shouted pissed off.

"_Tetsutetsu from Class B was smashed too! Amazing!" _Present Mic announced as Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu stand up with an enraged look on his face.

"If it wasn't me, someone would be dead!" The metal guy said in a similar way as Kirishima,as much as their quirks are similar.

"Our quirks are almost the same?! It was already hard for me to stand out like this!" Kishima wailed as tears were coming out from his eyes. He was running forward with Tetsutetsu behind him.

"Wait up, bastard!" He shouted at him catching up to him.

"Those guys are lucky… They can get through them without fear of being smashed." Kaminari commented envious of the two hardheads that were pushing onwards. One of the competitors proposed to the others to call it a truce to open up the path forward. Suddenly, Bakugou propelled himself skywards with his quirk. "Bakugou?!" Denki saw as Katsuki quickly got upwards using his explosions as is jumping off from stepping stones.

"_As if I would let you get ahead of me!" _Katsuki thought, dead set on getting to the those three assholes and defeat them. He dodges an attack from the huge robot using a sideways blast and then propelled himself upwards with another explosion to get above the machine.

"_Bakugou, from Class 1-A! Since the ground was blocked, he goes upward! How smart!" _Present Mic commented as Katsuki dived across the robot before landing safely smirking.

"You seem to have a personality that always makes you go straightforward, but you can take detours if necessary, eh?" Hanta commented grinning using his Tape quirk to get upwards.

At the same time Fumikage used his living quirk, Dark Shadow, to push himself off the ground. "I'll let you take me!" Fumikage said to Dark Shadow. He and Hanta used their quirks to descend quickly being right behind Katsuki.

The public in the stadium cheered as they witnessed these youths overcome the dangerous obstacles.

* * *

The U.A teachers were at a reserved area in which they could watch the event unfold.

"As expected, most of those that got ahead are from class A." Snipe commented.

"Those from class B and the others aren't bad either." All Might said. "It's just…" He continued.

* * *

"...Class A doesn't waste time." Aizawa commented to Mic. "They experienced first hand what the world around them is like at the USJ incident… Those who were implanted with fear… Those who withstood it and overcame it... All of them used that experience to drown their doubts." He elaborated as he watches his students push forward with their quirks, they kept moving without fear of doubt.

* * *

**Back at the race. **

"_I can't rely on One for All so soon in the competition!" _Izuku thought as he ran forward. A robot tried to attack him, but he managed to dodge it. The emerald boy then noticed that on the ground was a remnant of a robot that Todoroki defeated. The boy quickly grabbed it and started to run again while carrying the metal object. Midoriya knew that the robots set their targets to follow them, so he used that to his advantage by waiting until the robots wouldn't be able to stop due to momentum to then slice them with the metal board as if it were a sword.

Izuku quickly resumed on his way. The metallic object will be useful to him so he kept carrying it. He then saw how suddenly some Zero-pointers started to fall to the ground opening a breach in the barrier.

"Yaoyorozu-san!" He turned to the left and found Momo, who created a cannon and used it to shoot down the robots. On that note, she opened her jacket to do that, so her sports bra was visible. (Good thing Sora didn't see that, at least right now.)

"Very easy." The mature girl said before running forward now that the path was open.

Many of the competitors passed through the deceased machines quickly. While running Izuku was impressed how Yaoyorozu was able to take down the zero-pointers easily, but then again, she is a recommended so it made sense.

* * *

While the runners moved towards the next barrier, Snipe commented that in the entrance exam the participants were supposed to avoid them, otherwise the machines would end up as a large pile of metal.

All Might reflected on what he told to his protege the other day. He knew it was unreasonable what he asked him to do in this event, he only hoped that the boy would make it to the next round even if it was just by a tiny bit.

* * *

"_Hey, hey! You thought the first barrier was too easy? What do you think of the second?" _Present Mic narrated as the students reached the second barrier and needless to say that a lot of them seemed shocked. "_If you fall, you'll be out! If you don't want to fall then crawl! It's 'The Fall!'" _He announced as the students were looking at a large canyon with stone platforms that were connected through cables.

"When did they make this trial?" Ochako said in awe looking at the canyon ahead.

"Hey! Look over there!" Mina pointed forward. Way way ahead of them there was Sora and Riku jumping over the gaps between the platforms without breaking a sweat.

Earlier they reached the barrier and didn't stop moving, they just jumped over and over again at high speed trying to reach the other side. And of course they both have Shouto in hot pursuit. By now they were getting to the other side as Shouto followed them using his left foot to slide on the cables.

"They sure are fast!" Mina commented as she and Ochako were in awe, the keybladers were almost on the other side. The two girls noticed Tsuyu taking a few steps towards the edge and crouched down. "Tsu-chan?" She asked her, wondering what she was doing, but then the frog girl jumped high up and landed on a cable.

"This tight rope is an exaggeration." Tsuyu commented as she moved forward over the rope with ease thanks to her quirk.

"She's fast!" Mina shouted impressed. Then she and Ochako heard a giggle behind them and turned around to find a girl with pink hair and wearing a bunch of devices.

"Shine. Here it is! My chance to presume! It's the moment that my support devices being the center of attention!" The pink-haired girl muttered loud enough to be heard and creeped out the others a little, she had a wide grin on her face. "Behold, support empresses of the country!" She shouted looking upwards. "Wire arrows and… hover soles! Shine!" She showered of the devices she was wearing on her feet and below her chest respectively.

"You're from the Support Course?" Ochako asked the loud girl.

"What? You could bring your devices?" Mina pointed at her with a slight frown.

"The Hero Course have combat training regularly, right? So to keep this fair, we're allowed to use our devices and suits, as long as we made them ourselves!" The pink-haired girl explained keeping her confident grin. "Or maybe I should say… That for us in the Support Course, this is the place where we can show our ideas and skills to the companies!" She declared as she shot a wire arrow and nailed it into a platform far off, then she activated her hover soles and dashed forward laughing in a slightly crazy manner. (Okay, maybe more than slightly). "C'mon, watch, companies! Especially the big ones!" The girl jumped into the canyon and then she retracted the wire to push herself upwards. "Watch my beautiful babies!" She managed to reach a stone pillar and then dashed upwards to jump into the sky at high speeds as she laughed before landing onto another platform and pushed forward.

"_Wow. How annoying…" _Ochako watched as the pink-haired, lousy girl got ahead with an annoyed look on her face. "I won't lose!" She ran forward.

"Not fair!" Mina ran forward as well with an upset look on her face.

As other students moved forward, there was the purple-haired guy that just stood still looking forward with a sinister smile. "Good…" He said keeping the creepy expression.

* * *

"All of them are working hard to get their chance. Don't you think, Eraserhead-san?" Present Mic commented to Aizawa.

"Why do you stop, idiots?" The sensei seemed mad that most of his students lost their advantage.

* * *

Back at the race, Sora got to the other side with Riku right behind him.

"_And now, the first passes the trial easily! And he's being closely followed!" _Present Mic announced excitedly. "_These two elites keep disputing first place!" _

"Man, it's almost like they made this race with our skills in mind!" Sora said with a grin on his face as he dashed forward.

"You said it." Riku agreed with him being millimeters behind him.

Shouto got to the other side and he was still far behind from Sora and Riku. The dual-haired boy was determined to try and reach them, however he looked over his shoulder and saw Bakugou flying towards him. "_He seems motivated. A slow start?" _Shouto thought before looking forward once more and pushed forward.

Katsuki was quickly catching up to the three leaders. While Todoroki was insight, the keybladers were still far off from him. "Damn bastards!" He shouted before propelling himself forward with explosions.

The public in the stadium were amazed with the keybladers and their high power and skills. And of course many also commented on Shouto's performance, the three of them really seemed highly demanded choices for partners now.

"_The first, second and third place are very ahead, but behind everyone's piled up! It hasn't been announced yet how many will qualify, so you can't relax! Onward!" _Present Mic announced as the three leaders were getting closer to the last barrier with Bakugou hot on their heels. Meanwhile, many students were still on the second barrier trying to get to the other side. Many of them struggling, like Midoriya that was hanging from a rope trying to move forward slowly. Others like Iida did managed to get by using their quirks, on that note the way that Tenya did move through the cables T-posing and using his thrusters to slide on them was NOT cool at all.

Sora and Riku got the third and final barrier and they came to an immediate halt when doing so.

"_And now, we have come quickly to the last obstacle! And actually it is… A minefield!" _Present Mic announced as the 'Heroes of 1-A' witnessed the path up ahead with spots that signified that mines were underneath. "_They made it so you can see where the mines are if you look with care! So you have to use your eyes and legs well!_" Present Mic continued at they boys saw that it was a considerable distance from here to the other side.

* * *

"And by the way, these mines are for games, so they aren't as powerful, but they're loud and flashy enough enough to make your pants wet!" Present Mic clarified in his usual loud manner.

"That depends on the person." Shouta bluntly said.

* * *

Sora could have easily passed through the obstacle by gliding, but that would raise too many questions. That might cause more inconveniences for him and Riku.

To keep things fair and not make it easy for the other competitors, both of them just tried to walk as fast as possible through the field while watching their step. However, this turned out to be more difficult as expected as they had to slow down significantly to walk carefully. They could move faster by jumping, but there was the risk of making a wrong step and falling right onto a mine.

"They really wanted to make this interesting at the home stretch, didn't they?" Riku commented while he and Sora walked forward.

"Well, people like drama and tension." Sora complained. Both of them realized that this last obstacle was designed with the purpose to make it hard for those ahead.

At this point the keybladers made it halfway. Todoroki got there as well and tried to walk faster so he could reach them seeing that this was his chance to pass them. He knew that he could try to freeze their feet to render them immovable for a moment, but because he was still considerable far from them, that would make a way for others to walk on safely. He had to wait for the right moment to do that so he could take the chance to pass them, they were walking slow so maybe he could try to reach them by walking faster.

Izuku was trying to get to the last obstacle just like many others that passed the previous one. He knew that Sora, Riku and Todoroki are the three leaders and wasn't surprised that they made it there already, but still he was impressed. He tried to run faster.

Right now a few other students managed to reach the last obstacle and a few of them were very unlucky to step on the mines, which exploded them in pink blasts that sent them flying.

Shouto was advancing at a steady pace as he keeps his eyes on the ground, giving quick glances to where Sora and Riku were. They were a third away from the other side of the field.

Suddenly the sound of an explosion made him look behind and there he found Katsuki propelling himself with his explosions.

Katsuki smirked at him as he moved above the mines. "This doesn't affect me!" He declared after chuckling confidently. Sora and Riku also saw this too.

"No more fair game, I guess!" Sora said before dashing into using quick step with Riku following behind using Dark Roll.. At this point they just finish being fair with the others. No way in hell they were gonna let Bakugou pass either of them.

Said explosive teen in a few seconds caught up with Shouto. "Bastard, don't declare war to the wrong person!" He shouted enraged at icyhot. He really wanted to throw him an explosive punch, but opted to rather just pass him and get to edgy emo and Deku 2. He dashed forward with another explosion leaving Shouto behind.

"_And Bakugou has passed Todoroki!" _Present Mic announced and the public went nuts. "_Rejoice, members of the media! This is the kind of development that you love!" _He excitedly commented.

Katsuki flew quickly towards Deku 2. He was the one ahead… Not for long! "Deku 2!" He shouted at the brunette as he dashed above the mines just like him. However he failed to consider something else before going after that spineless bastard.

A dark fireball suddenly flew to his right, forcing him to use another explosion to stop. Bakugou turned to where that came from and found Riku just a bit ahead of him. He was glaring at him with a cold glare. "You won't pass me, Kacchan." He said to him in a serious manner before getting back to run.

"You bastard!" Katsuki jumped at him with the intention to attack him with his left. But Riku immediately blocked him with his keyblade, coming out unscratched.

"You'll never injure me. Accept it already." Riku said to him never changing that cold expression that just pissed Bakugou off.

"_And Bakugou got to Yasue! The two of them are fighting off to pass the other! BUT! Nomura is still ahead, the two of them better stop if they want to get to him!" _Present Mic commented at the two contenders tried to push the other back as they moved forward. None of them were backing down, Katsuki tried to attack Riku with another explosion that he effortlessly deflected by slapping his hand away. Riku tried to get ahead of him, but Katsuki wouldn't allow him as he used explosion to prevent him from dashing forward, in response, Riku attacked him with his keyblade to get a window of chance, but Katsuki blocked his attack by using explosion to deflect his blade.

"Outta my way, shitty emo!" Katsuki shouted at him as both of them were moving forward whilst avoiding the mines.

"Not a chance!" Riku shouted back at him. It was then that Riku felt a presence right behind him and his senses were warning him to jump. He sidestepped to the left in time to avoid icicles that got between him and Bakugou. The two of them turned behind them and found none other than Shouto right behind them. He used his right half to make a path to get to them quickly. "_You too, Shouto?" _Riku thought while looking at Shouto's frowning face.

"Shitty icyhot… Don't get into this!" Katsuki shouted at him pissed off before attacking him with an explosion from his right hand. Shouto easily dodged it by jumping to the left and quickly got right beside Riku.

"_Todoroki has joined the fray! We have a three-sided battle for second place! Will one of them be able to reach the leader?! Will Nomura get to the goal before that?!"_ Present Mic announced. The public was sure hyped as hell seeing this strife. "_C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! The rest of the participants are speeding up!" _The other competitors were trying to move faster trying to get to the leaders. "_But! Could these three fighters keep their position while they push and shoot?" _The struggle between the three boys to move forward raged on as they ran avoiding the mines.

Riku refused to let either of them pass him. Todoroki tried to grab him with his right hand, but Riku prevented him from doing so, by igniting his right arm with dark firaga. He noticed that Bakugou tried to get ahead, Riku stopped him with a slash, preventing him from doing so. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get ahead of Riku, he was fully blocking them. An explosion? Riku blocked it with his keyblade. Trying to freeze him? Riku used fire to avoid it. Each time one of them tried to get ahead, he attacked them with the intention of making them back down. However this was a double edge-weapon for him, as he had no opening to move forward. Bakugou and Todoroki weren't giving him a chance to accelerate as they either try to push him back or get ahead.

"I won't let either of you pass me!" Riku shouted at the two of them with full resolve. If Someone was going to get ahead of Sora, it'll be him.

The public went crazy when seeing Riku single-handedly handle both Shouto and Katsuki without breaking a sweat. His skill was far far beyond expectations.

In the middle of this mayhem. Sora briefly stopped to look behind him and saw the conflict to get ahead and reach him. Sora's instincts were screaming to step in and stop the fight, but he knew Riku could handle it, beside the race wasn't over. Against his better judgment he didn't listen to his gut feeling and resumed on his way. He was about to get to the other side.

Izuku arrived to the minefield and saw the whole chaos unfold. "They're… They're far...!" He muttered seeing that Sora was about to pass the field and the three-man battle meters behind. "But there's still some things I can do!" Izuku thought out loud before nailing his metal scrap into the ground and used it as a shovel. His mind was quickly racing, discarding his other options to press onward. This might be the craziest idea he ever had, but what other options does he have?

"What's Midoriya doing?" Jirou asked out loud looking behind her and seeing him doing something that at first glance seemed random. She shrugged off and resumed her way, while in the back of her mind was in awe of how Riku was easily handling Todoroki and Bakugou. She made a note to tell him that later.

"_Nomura had passed the third barrier! Yasue, Bakugou and Todoroki are hot on his heels!" _The voice hero announced hyped.

"Alright." Izuku said to himself, he finished digging and piling up mines. Now it was time to put his idea into action. He held up to dear life onto the cable in the metal piece and then… "I'll borrow your idea, Kacchan! Super turbo explosive speed!" He jumped over the mines, causing them to explode at once.

Due to the large amount of mines activated... the resulting explosion was huge! This caused all the participants in the vicinity to stop and look backward, they all saw the huge blast that seemingly came from nowhere.

"_There was a huge explosion in the back!? What's that force?!" _Present Mic asked as shocked as everyone else. The immense explosion caused a ripple effect that threatened to push the other competitors to the ground. Thanks to the explosion, Izuku was shot skywards at great speeds as he held onto his metal plate.

Everyone managed to saw him flying up.

"Deku?!" Sora shouted shocked as he saw said greenette flying towards Riku and the others.

"_Eh?! Was it a coincidence or on purpose? Midoriya, from class A advances quickly with that explosion!"_ Mic announced. Needless to say that All Might was also taken by surprise. Riku, Shouto and Katsuki were so surprised by this that they didn't react when Izuku flew over their heads. "_He passed them! He's trying to get to Nomura!" _Mic corrects himself.

Even if Izuku flew as he wanted, the strength of the blast was greater than expected… And he also didn't think about the landing!

Enraged by this, Bakugou disregarded Riku and Todoroki and thrusted himself forward with his explosions. "Deku! Don't get ahead of me!" He shouted at him trying to quickly pass him.

Shouto had no other option, but to make another path of ice to hurry up and pass Midoriya and Bakugou.

Riku realized that he could do the same. He used Blizzaga to create a rail of ice. Then he slid at high speeds, quickly passing Shouto and approaching Izuku and Katsuki.

"_Those who were fighting to get to Nomura, stop pestering themselves and started to chase Midoriya! Now that a mutual enemy has arrived, they stopped fighting!" _Present Mic announced excitedly. Sora snapped out of the trance he was in and resumed his pace, but he kept looking backward while running. He was doubting himself as he saw Deku fly towards him. As such he wasn't running as fast as he should.

Riku passed Katsuki and got ahead of Izuku. "_Yasue returns to second place! But Bakugou, Midoriya and Todoroki are right behind him! The battle isn't over yet!" _The voice hero announced and everyone was cheering up while All Might was on the edge of his seat.

"_What are you saying?" _Aizawa bluntly asked him.

Izuku was starting to lose speed and fall. He wasn't surprised by this and Kacchan and Todoroki would pass him in an instant. Given his angle, he was falling right in-between Todoroki and Kacchan, Riku was a few meters ahead of where he'll fall. Izuku knew that he won't be able to catch up to them once he lands. "_Dammit! No! Don't let it go! Hold on to the chance that you got passing them and don't let it go!" _Izuku was determined not to lose his only chance to be ahead. He flipped mid air holding onto the cable of his plate. "_If I can't get to them…!" _Time seemed to slow down in that moment, Riku quickly glanced behind him and saw this. He shockingly realized what he was about to do. "_...Then I won't let them pass me!" _Izuku slammed the plate into the ground with high force!

Riku wouldn't be able to dodge so he braced himself using Dark Barrier. And before Shouto and Katsuki realized it, the mines below them exploded!

The blast sent the greenette and silverette forward while Shouto and Katsuki were caught in the blast. Sora stopped once more after he heard the explosion and saw what happened behind him.

The force of the explosion was such that it sent Midoriya right towards Sora. Riku on the other hand wasn't so lucky, although both of them made it out of the minefield, Riku's barrier wore off and he wasn't able to properly land and fell over his front.

Izuku used up the momentum to keep running and dashed towards Sora, who was in awe.

"_Midoriya quickly blocked those ahead of him! Can you believe it? He passed the minefield in an instant and now he's in second place and catching up to the stunned Nomura!" _Present Mic announced as Izuku quickly caught up with Sora and passed him when he was still distracted by what just happened. "_Midoriya now is ahead! He passed over Nomura! He better focus back if he wants to reclaim his place!" _Mic announced. Sora snapped out of that trance and dashed to quickly reach Izuku.

"Crazy stunt there, Deku!" Sora said to him smirking.

"Sorry! I couldn't do anything else!" Izuku apologized with him as both of them were running forward.

"Honestly, I would have done something as crazy as that!" Sora said to him still smirking and Deku smirked back at him. "But…" Sora said to him now with a frown. He steeled his will and remembered what he was told to by Tsukauchi and All Might-sensei. "I hate losing. So I won't let you win!" He declared with full conviction and then dashed passed him in a blink of an eye.

"_Nomura reclaims his place and quickly approaches the final stretch!" _Present Mic declares as Izuku sees Sora get farther and farther ahead of him.

"_Doesn't matter if I finish behind him! Can't let anyone else pass me! Hurry up!" _Izuku thought to himself before pressing on, going as fast as his legs could.

Riku quickly stands up again and see ahead of him. "_Of course Deku would do something like this… He's just too much like Sora for his own good." _Riku thought looking at said emerald child as he got further away. When Riku was just about to dash forward, he saw that behind him Shouto and Katsuki got out of the pink mist and dashed forward. Riku immediately dashed forward with Dark Roll in hopes of leaving them behind and get to Izuku.

* * *

"EraserHead, your class is amazing! What did you teach them?!" Present Mic asked him hyped beyond words.

"I didn't do anything. They are the ones that ignited themselves up" Shouta flatly replied. But deep down he had a feeling of pride when watching his students give their all.

* * *

The competitors had now reached the hallway that leads to the stadium. The five of them doing their best to reach the goal first, but there was clearly someone that was about to win… "_In the first year scenario of The U.A's Sports Festival…!" _Present Mic announced ignoring Aizawa, much to his irritation. "_Who would have predicted this result from the start? Now, the first man to set foot in the stadium is…!" _And so the first one passed the red arc… "_Sora Nomura!" _Present Mic announced the winner of the race. Sora maintained his distance from Deku all the way until the end. He has won the first event of the U.A. Sports Festival!

The public cheered as Sora drifted to a halt. Izuku passed the goal after him, with Riku a second behind. A second earlier and he would have ended second.

* * *

Outside of the Stadium Death Arms was cheering as Kamui nodded with pride. Mt. Lady was totally oblivious to this as she was posing for the paparazzi.

* * *

In a dark room, there was Tomura Shigaraki watching the event on his computer. He had both of his arms bandaged. "That brat…" He darkly say as he remembered the brunette overpowered brat and the last thing he said to him. Tomura was scratching his neck as always.

* * *

In an unknown location. Luxu saw the event with a sinister smirk. "I knew you wouldn't disappoint me, kiddo…" He said with his nonchalant attitude.

* * *

Sora watched around him as the whole stadium roared with excitement, the feeling was a little overwhelming. But then he smiled, he turned around and saw Izuku panting and holding his knees with Riku right beside him with a smirk as he shook his head. Sora approached him quickly with a smile. "Hey! Guys!" He cheerfully said to his friends.

Izuku looked up and saw Sora that got in front of him, Riku also looked at him. "You won, Sora. Congratulations" Riku said to him smiling at him crossing his arms.

"Same to you, guys" Sora said to him putting his hands behind him smiling. "You made it after me. So that's score one for me, I'm 1 up!" Sora said with a teasing smirk to Riku pointing at him.

"Hmph! You were just lucky this time. It won't happen next time" Riku replied playing along with him.

"...Sorry I got in your way, Riku." Izuku apologized to him feeling a bit bad. He didn't intend to get in his way like he did. In fact, he was surprised that he got ahead of Riku.

"Don't sweat it, man. These things happen" Riku said to him smiling at him. "No hard feelings." He continued. "What matters... is that you made him proud" Riku said pointing to where the teachers were applauding.

Izuku glaced at All Might smiling with pride. The boy clenched his left fist as tears were forming in his eyes, he quickly wiped his tears and tried to calm himself as Sora nudged him smiling while Riku put a hand on his shoulder smiling as well.

All Might was glad to know that he worried too much for his successor, but he still thinks that he has to stop being a weeper.

While Sora and his two friends were celebrating, Katuski was holding his knees as he recovered his breath "Again… Shit...! Shit…!" He muttered holding to his left arm. It ached him badly.

Shouto was also recovering his breath as cold vapor came out of the right side of his body. "_And now, we see how the others finish one to one! We'll make a list of the results later, but for now, good job!" _Present Mic congratulated all of the competitors while Shouto looked up and saw Sora, Riku and Midoriya talking amongst themselves smiling. He silently walked off.

"Deku-kun, Sora-kun, Riku-kun! You're amazing!" The Hero trio turned around and saw Ochako approaching them with a tired expression.

"Uraraka-san?" Izuku said slightly flustered. In the background, Iida was feeling totally down and ashamed, given his quirk and all.

"You guys finished in the first 3, you're amazing." Ochako cheerfully congratulated them. "It's so frustrating, dang it!" She said it despite her smile.

"N-no…" Izuku looked away covering his red face with his arms. Sora and Riku looked at each other with sly smiles finding the moment between the obvious love birds cute.

Izuku couldn't help, but thought that he just had extraordinary luck. He knew that if it wasn't from the metal plate he got in the middle of the race he wouldn't have made it this far. It was just a really big bunch of luck that allowed him to get in 2nd place. "_My real ability will be tested after this…" _Izuku thought clenching his right fist before looking forward.

Sora looked at him knowing that again Deku was downplaying himself, but admittedly he sure was lucky this time.

Meanwhile Riku was trying to cheer Tenya up by telling him to chill.

* * *

A few moments later Momo arrived being really tired. "This is not how it was supposed to be…" She said feeling like she could drop to the ground at any moment. Behind her there was none other than Mineta laughing, he was literally glued to her back with his balls.

"I killed two birds with one stone! I'm a genius!" He said being overjoyed despite that his face was badly punched.

"You're the worst!" Momo said to the insufferable pervert. He stuck to her when she reached the minefield and he weighed her down. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't make him get off of her and because of that she ended up so behind. This was so embarrassing!

Fortunately for the poor girl and unfortunately for the annoying midget, he was sent skywards really hard letting her go. Turns out that Sora saw this and in an instant got there and kicked Mineta like a football really hard making him land on the ground with a hard slam.

Momo saw him in slight awe as Sora looked to where Mineta landed before snorting out vapor out of indignation. "You okay, Momo-chan?" He asked her turning to her changing his face to that of concern.

Momo smiled happy to see him, she was REALLY glad that he got Mineta off from her. "Yes, thank you, Sora-kun" She replied happily turning around only for Sora to get stiff and flustered.

"R-right!" He replied in a Deku-esque way. Thing is he didn't notice that her sports bra was visible, hence his reaction. "_Aw c'mon! I know it's not her intention, but can I ever have a moment with her that doesn't involve me being tempted by my stupid hormones!?" _He was really getting tired of this and sadly these instances won't stop anytime soon…

Momo noticed this and quickly closed her jacket and like a switch, Sora immediately relaxed. "Sorry, about that, you know how it is…" She sheepishly replied to him.

"Yeah, I know. No worries." Sora replied still slightly flustered. "Sorry about what happened to you. But hey you'll do better next round, so cheer up!" Sora said to her with his usual grin trying to make her feel better.

Momo nodded to her smiling warmly at him, she was also blushing.

In the background there was Mineta slowly getting to his knees and hands looking with envy the whole exchange. "I get it now…. Oh ho ho… I know your strategy now, cheater… Believe me that one day… I'll expose you like the hypocrite you are!" He said in a low tone feeling like his whole body hurts pointing at Sora with an angry glare. He gets it… He's just trying to get good points with Yaoyorozu so he can have her all to himself! That whole friendly and harmless attitude hides the same intentions Mineta has, or so he thinks. Anyway, at least now he has a reason to try to force Sora to admit he is as perverted as him. He knows a closet pervert when he sees one!

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain. It was Riku that kicked him in the low regions having a blank face with his hands in his pockets. He also saw what he did to Momo and what Sora did to him, but he felt that he didn't have enough punishment. Mineta winced in pain as his face kissed the grass as he holds on to his family jewels. Riku just walked away silently.

* * *

"The first game of the 1st year is over" Midnight announced as all of the classes gathered to receive their results. "And now let's look at the results!" She said moving her mark to atop her head with her typical sensual smile.

**No.1 Class A: Sora Nomura.**   
**No.2 Class A: Izuku Midoriya. ****  
****No.3 Class A: Riku Yasue.**   
**No.4 Class A: Shouto Todoroki.**   
**No.5 Class A: Katsuki Bakugou. ****  
****No.6 Class B: Ibara Shiozaki. ****  
****No.7 Class B: Juzo Honenuki. ****  
****No.8: Class A: Tenya Iida. ****  
****No.9 Class A: Fumikage Tokoyami.** **  
****No.10 Class A: Eijiro Kirishima. ****  
****No.11 Class A: Hanta Sero. ****  
No.12 Class B: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu. ****  
****No.13 Class A: Mashirao Oijiro.  
****No.14 Class B: Yosetsu Awase.  
****No.15 Class A: Tsuyu Asui.  
****No.16 Class A: Mezo Shoji.  
****No.17 Class A: Rikido ****Sato.  
****No.18 Class A: Ochako Uraraka.  
****No.19 Class A: Momo Yaoyorozu.  
****No.20 Class A: Minoru Mineta.  
****No.21 Class A: Mina Ashido.  
****No.22 Class A: Koji Koda.  
****No.23: Class A: Kyouka Jirou.****  
****No.24 Class B: Sen Kaibara.  
****No.25 Class B: Kosei Tsuburaba.****  
****No.26 Class B: Kojiro Bondo.****  
****No.27 Class B: Reiko Yanagi.  
****No.28: Class C: Hitoshi Shinso.  
****No.29 Class B: Itsuka Kendo.  
****No.30 Class B: Jurota Shishida.  
****No. 31 Class B: Shihai Kuroiro.  
****No.32 Class B: Yui Kodai.****  
No.33 Class B: Hiryu Rin.  
****No.34 Class B: Nirengeki Shoda.  
****No.35 Class B: Kinoko Komori.  
****No.36 Class B: Togaru Kamakiri.  
****No.37 Class B: Neito Monoma.  
****No.38 Class B: Pony Tsunotori.  
****No.39 Class A: Tooru Hagakure.  
****No.40 Class B: Setsuna Tokage.  
****No.41 Class B: Manga Fukidashi.  
****No.42 Class H: Mei Hatsume.**

"The best 42 passed to the next round. It's a shame, but don't worry if you didn't make it!" Midnight declared. Sadly this meant that Yuga, Denki and everyone else that made it after Mei Hatsume got out of the competition. Yuga didn't make it because he over used his quirk. Denki was just unlucky. "We'll prepare other chances for you to shine" The r-rated heroine said not changing the sensual expression on her face as she licked her lips in a mildly sadistic way. "The real competition starts now! All of the press will be on the lookout! Give it your all!" The students listened to the words of the referee. "Now, Here is the second game. I already know what it is, But what will it be? What will it be? As I said, here it is…" Midnight said putting on her mask again and showing the name of the next game to the participants on the roulette. It was a Cavalry Battle.

"A cavalry battle? When'd we last play that?" Sora commented with his arms crossed. Back at school he, Riku and the others used to play it, but it was so long ago that neither of them can recall with accuracy.

"It must have been when we were little. 'Cause I don't remember either." Riku replied to him unable to tell when they did just that.

"Allow me to explain. The participants can form a team from two to four people."Midnight turned to face the screen which it showed a picture of All Might being held between Thirteen, Present Mic and Snipe. (It must have been hard for those three to take the picture XD.) "It's basically the same as a normal cavalry battle, expect with only one difference… based on the results of the last game, each person will be assigned a point value." She explained to the teens.

"A system based on points just like in the entrance exam, eh?" Rikido commented. "It's easy to get."

"In other words, each team is worth a different amount of points depending on those who are part of it!" Ochako said out loud understanding where this was going.

"I see!" Mina said to her smiling understanding what Ochako meant.

"Can't you shut up while I'm talking?!" Midnight shouted at the two girls while lashing her whip making them flinch. She quickly returned to her composure and resumed her explanation. "Yes, that's right! And the points will be assigned starting from 5 to the last one. So the 42nd place is worth 5 points, and the 41st is worth 10 points!" Midnight explained. The higher one was on the score, the more points they have. One could simply predict their number by multiplying 5 times the inverted number of their rank. (42= 1. 1 * 5= 5. 41= 2. 2 * 5= 10. So on and so forth.). Either way the points were shown on the screen "And the points assigned to the first place are… Ten million!" Midnight declared and needless to say that everyone was surprised.

Sora was speechless briefly. He was barely average on math, but he was pretty sure that 5 times 42 doesn't equal ten million. "...Eh…?" It was all that he muttered. Everyone around him glared at him with predatory eyes as they realized that if they beat him they could get ahead no matter how low they are.

"That's right. It's survival of the fittest, with chances of the lowest to reach the highest." Midnight announced as Sora now knows how Deku must feel when he gets nervous. Next round will be a hard one for the champion of light…

_To be continued…_


	13. Chapter Twelve: Get the Headband!

**Author's Note:**** Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but as some of you might know, this is the hardest chapter I've made so far, please take that in mind when reading this, it took me a lot of time and effort come up with the ideas and write them down. Also note that some of the things I wrote were in part thanks to the ideas my friend, the editor of the story, so not everything I made was all my idea, I just thought it would be cool. Now without ****further**** ado, enjoy and may your hearts be your guiding keys!**

**Get the Headband!**

"The second round of U.A's Sports Festival for the 1st years is… A Cavalry battle between the 42 that qualified!" Midnight announced to all of the youngsters that were still in the event. "Those at the top will suffer the most. You'll hear that many times while you study at U.A. Because we are 'Plus Ultra!'" She continued as all of the participants listened to her. "Sora Nomura-kun, who finished first in the qualifiers, is worth ten million points!" Midnight announced pointing directly at said spiky teen.

All around Sora, there were eyes glaring at him with predatory intentions. Even though the boy went up against way worse things, he could still feel the pressure. However, he took a deep breath and steady his heartbeat. He focused on this by remembering that there were more stressful situations for him to help him remember that this isn't that bad. "_So… this how it feels to be at the top, right All Might-sensei?" _Sora thought keeping his mind serene, he realized that All Might must have always carried the burden to be at the top. "_It's a little overwhelming, even for me. But I can take it. But someone like Deku? I don't think he would be able to take it without losing it. If so, I'm glad I finished first." _He thought to himself as he took brief glances to his peripherals and noticing the way people were looking at him with better detail. Knowing his nerdy friend, he might not have take this as good as Sora.

Speaking of him, Izuku didn't know if he either felt relief that dodged a really dangerous bullet or pity for his otherworldly friend. He couldn't imagine how it must be to be in his place and yet, Sora seems calm about, but he might be just putting up a strong face to not let the others know he was nervous.

Riku, however, knew that his best friend was indeed trying to not get anxious. He knew him too well to recognize when he is not showing how he truly feels. But, it's Sora after all. He'll be fine.

If Shouto and Katsuki didn't have enough reasons to one up the keyblade hero, now they definitely have a big one. Of course, Katsuki also wanted to blow his face to orbit on top of that.

"Well then, I'll explain the rules of the cavalry battle. The time limit is 15 minutes." Midnight started the explanation while pointing to the screen behind her. The screen displayed a picture of All Might being helped up by Thirteen, Present Mic and Snipe, all of them having a number of points assigned to them. "Each team is worth the sum of the points of the members, and the riders use a headband with that number on the forehead." Midnight continued as the screen now showed a photo of All Might wearing a headband with the total number on his forehead. "The teams will try to take the headbands of the others until time runs out, to gather the most amount of points possible. The stolen headbands must be put on the neck and upwards. So the more you take, the harder it will be to handle them!" As Midnight explained, another image appeared on the screen, in which All Might is seen wearing different headbands on his neck until his face is overtaken by them. On that note it also showed that the Headbands have velcro to be easily removed. "And the most important part is that even if they take your headband, or if one of the horses fall, you're not out!" Midnight clarified still wearing a smile on her face.

"Which means…" Momo thought out loud having a hand over her chin.

"...Since there's 42 people, there will be 10 or 12 teams on the field the whole time, right?" Rikido said to her getting to the same conclusion as her.

"Sounds tough." Mashirao commented realising the difficulty of the event.

"A good strategy would be to let them take your points at the beginning to move more freely." Mina suggested to Tsuyu.

"It's hard to say without seeing how the points will be distributed, Mina-chan." The frog girl replied with her typical thoughtful expression.

"During the game, a cruel battle in which you can use your quirks will unfold. But this is still a cavalry battle. If you use your attacks to make another team fall, you'll be shown a red card! You'll be expelled immediately!" Midnight explained once more.

As per usual with Bakugou, he complained to the last rule.

"The 15 minutes you have to form teams starts now!" The R-rated heroine announced as the screen behind her showed a timer with only 15 minutes for the 42 qualified to form teams.

And so the teens started to try to form teams with each other. Sora then found himself in a bit of an issue. Who is he going to ask to join him? That was a hard question to answer. After all, it wasn't at all out of the question that others would rather try to be against him.

Izuku, on the other hand, was already trying to think of a strategy and he had in mind who he would ask to join.

At the break room reserved for the staff overseeing the event, there was Death Arms talking with his colleagues Kamui and Mt. Lady. Fortunately there hasn't been a Heartless incident so far.

"U.A's Sports Festival is a simulation of the competition they'll have as heroes more than test if they're ready to become one." The large man said as he held a cigarette on his right hand. A habit that he might need to drop off.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Mt. Lady asked him not understanding what he meant.

Death Arms inhaled a bit of the cigarette and released it before replying. "In a world crowded by hero agencies, to bring food to the table, there will be moments in which you'll have to kick others to show off. That's what the obstacle race of the first round was about, right?" Death Arms elaborated as covered her nose and mouth trying to disperse the smoke coming her way. Oddly though, Kamui didn't even mind.

"Doesn't it hurt them in the heart?" The woman questioned.

"You little- Didn't you do that before?!" Kamui repreached sounding upset and with good reason as the day she debuted she literally dropped in stealing the spotlight from him. Honestly, at this point, is it really surprising hearing her say things that are hypocritical given her tendencies?

Death Arms exhaled another cloud of smoke. "On the other hand, even if they are rivals in business, there are moments in which they have to work together." He commented to them.

"Oh, like in the cavalry battle! If you win, your companions win too." Mt. Lady said understanding what he meant. "You'll have to think of the compatibility and the quirks of the others… It's a give and take situation…" She continued thinking of the point of the game.

"Coordinate with you companions, and conjunct training of quirks with other agencies…" Kamui commented as he opened a bottle of water and tried to drink it and fail. (Am I the only one that wonders how he eats and drinks like that?).

"Those teens are in situations that they'll encounter once they become heroes." Death Arms said as he looked at a TV showing the ranking of the first game.

"It must be hard." Mt. Lady commented feeling a bit of sympathy for the kids.

"But, I'm not worried for Sora and Riku. They did wonderfully in the last round. I have no doubt in my mind that they already found people to team up with." Death Arms said with a confident smile.

"At least they didn't show off too much." For once Mt. Lady didn't rant about the otherworldly boys. "But honestly, I just have a hunch that the spiky one is yesterday's toast. I mean, you'll have to be crazy to team up with the one that everyone else is aiming for." She said frankly.

"She's not wrong, though. Sora might be naive, but even he would understand that asking others to join him would be a big undertaking." Kamui gave his honest opinion.

"Well, yes, but Sora will manage. I'm sure of it." As usual Death Arms was siding with Sora. "You can bet that I'll ask him to come to my agency to do an internship." He added crossing his arms smiling.

"In that case, I hope Riku would accept taking his internship in mine." Kamui said, it would be really good for both of their agencies to receive such fine heroes.

Mt. Lady just glared at them with a small pout. She'd rather take a mission with Midnight than taking either of those kids in an internship.

The 42 participants were agreeing to form teams with each other. In a very ironic turn, various students from 1-A were trying to convince Katsuki to team up with him, only for him to respond that he had no idea what their quirks were, something that made them flinch feeling insulted. (If he doesn't know their names, of course he wouldn't know their quirks).

All Might noted that, despite having such a personality, he ranked in the top 5 in the last round and has 185 points. Taking that into consideration along with his multi-purpose quirk, it actually made sense that he would be so popular.

Kirishima approached the group wearing his usual toothy grin. "Oi! Todoroki already picked out his team!" The redhead announced as he gently pushed Tooru to the side. "Bakugou, team up with me!" He asked the explosive blonde pointing at himself with his thumb.

"Hedgehog hair." Katsuki flatly replied looking at Eijiro.

"I'm Kirishima! Learn it already!" He shouted at him mad that he just keeps using weird nicknames for others. "And our hairs are very alike!' He continued pointing at him, he wasn't wrong.

"Shouldn't you be with the key freaks? Since you really like to lick their soles." Bakugou outright insulted him still with his plain face.

"About that. You see as much as I would like to team up with my bros, I'll never stand out if I keep walking behind them!" Kirishima ignored the comment and instead replied grinning. "Gotta aim for the top! You know what I mean, right?" He added and Katsuki hummed showing slight interest. "You're going to be the rider, right? Who would be your front horse, capable of withstanding your explosions?" He asked him keeping his smile as he hardened his left arm hoping for him to get where he was going.

"Someone with guts." And he didn't. (He doesn't get indirects, does he?)

"You're wrong, but you're right! Me, with my hardening! I'll be a horse that never falters" Kirishima explained trying to convince Bakugou still smiling. Katsuki now understood what Eijiro meant. "You're goin' to get them, right? The ten million!" And that pretty much convinced the explosive teen as a psychotic grin was drawn on his face. It was as if Eijiro just talked to him in his language.

Meanwhile, somehow Minoru convinced Mezou to team up with him due to his quirk that would be able to cover the midget.

Sora was in a bit of a predicament. He just stood there watching as people just avoided him and team up with others. One would have actually expected the opposite given his immense and terrifying power. Of course everyone would try to take his headband so that might be the reason. He had no idea of what to do now as he didn't even have to try it to know that if he approaches someone they would get away from him as if he was a contagious disease. "_Man, whoever said that being on the top was great never been in this situation." _Sora thought feeling alienated from everyone else, something that he rarely experimented.

Then Sora felt a hand on his left shoulder, the spiky brunette turned around and found none other that his best friend Riku. He was smiling at him. "Need a hand?" He said to him keeping his gentle smile.

"Riku!" Sora fully turned to face him really happy to see him. "I thought you'd be teaming up with someone else." He added noticing that Riku was alone.

"There were others asking me to join their teams. But I just knew that you'll be in this mess, so I couldn't leave you alone, now can I?" Riku replied putting his hand inside his pockets as he shrugged. "I mean in this kind of situation you're totally lost." He joked.

Sora giggled in response. "Thanks man! I owe you a big one." He thanked him really glad that at least Riku joined with him.

Somehow the other participants caught wind of this and the same thought crossed the collective minds "_We'll never get the ten million!" _And with good reason most people thought of this. If one of the 'Heroes of 1-A' could do so much, the two of them would be nigh impossible to stop. To many of them if felt like the headband was now protected inside the safest keep in the world!.

Izuku was looking at his otherworldly friends. He had already come up with a few ideas on how to make it to the next round, but seeing his two friends agreeing to team up really made him consider going there to ask them to team up. Teaming up with them as a 99% guarantee of success, but there was always the chance of unforeseen events taking place and also they'll be constantly hunted down through the whole game if they just resorted to defend and running away. Which is exactly what they should be doing. Also Izuku had to at least try to do this without them, this is supposed to be his moment to prove to himself and others of his resolve to achieve his dream and it would feel like cheating to take the easy way out. After a bit of muttering the greenette opted to not join them. But also not trying to go after the ten million as: 1) It'll impossible to do unless he has extraordinary luck like last time, but lighting doesn't fall on the same spot twice. 2) In the extremely unlikely scenario of getting the ten million, the other teams would now be after him.

With that out of the way, Midoriya was about to look around and see if he can convince someone from his class.

"Deku-kun!" However he didn't need to move a single inch as he turned around and found Ochako approaching him with her usual cute smile.

"Uraraka-san." The emerald boy greeted her smiling back at her.

"Let's team up!" The round-faced girl said to him as cheerful as always.

"Y-you sure?" Izuku knew that she came to ask him, but still it felt really surprising for him to hear that. Ochako replied nodding still smiling at him.

"Yep. I believe that teaming up with those that you get along with is the best!" Ochako said to him with the cutest and brightest smile that he has ever seen. It was so bright that Deku's face twisted up closing his eyes tightly. "What's wrong? You look dorky, you know?" The brunette commented to him seeing the weird expression he was making. He looked as if he just drank the acidest lemonade.

"Oh, it's nothing… It's just that you look so bright that I couldn't look at you directly..." Izuku replied as he rubbed his eyes with his right arm. He had a pronounced blush on his face. "Actually, I was just about to look for you to team up. Thank you!" He thanked her smiling. "For teams, it's best being able to communicate fluidly, right?" He continued agreeing with the gravity girl and she nodded cutely in response.

"Hey, since we're only two. Why not ask Sora-kun to join us?" Ochako suggested him raising a finger up. "He seemed totally at a loss and probably no one asked him to team up." She elaborated. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I was actually thinking of asking him, but since you also seemed lonely I wanted to come here first." She explained rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

"It's okay, Uraraka-san. I wouldn't blame you for thinking that." Izuku replied comprehensively. "Also, Sora just teamed up with Riku." He said to her pointing to where said duo was.

"That's great! If we team up with them, we'll definitely win!" She replied after looking at Sora and Riku talking, but neither she nor Deku were able to hear what they were saying. She smiled happily.

"...Well, about that, um… uh…" He was sure how to say it to her. But Ochako seemed to understand what he was trying to say.

"Oh, I get it. You're also after the ten million, right?" She tried to guess where he was trying to say.

"Actually, no… You see, I know it would be the most rational idea to team up with them, like Aizawa-sensei would say. They're amazing and really powerful and they're our friends. But… I'll never become better if I keep relying on them, I have to try and stand up with my own feet." He said to her looking at the ground with a serious expression. He really appreciates his best friends, but right now he knew it was his time to rely on himself. "I also think it wouldn't be the best idea to try to take their headband, you know them. It'll be impossible to take it." He elaborated as Ochako listened to him. "I'll get it if you'd rather team up with-" He was cut off by the girl.

"No way!" Ochako said to her boiling her fists. "Deku-kun, I understand you and I think it's great that you wish to improve. But we're friends and you can bet that I'll never leave you on your own!" She said to him with a determined smile and a blush on her rosy cheeks.

Izuku blushed deeply at her words. He really felt touched by her kindness with him, so much so that a few tears started to drip off his face. "Thank you, Uraraka-san…" He said to her smiling at her while wiping away his tears.

"So, did you think of who else to ask?" Ochako asked him.

"Actually, with your quirk and someone else's… I thought of a plan!" He said counting three of his fingers before looking to the right. Ochako looked to where he was looking and got what he was thinking. The two of them walked towards said person.

Sora and Riku, meanwhile, noticed the that Deku teamed up with Ochako.

"Looks like Deku is managing. And better yet since he's with Ochako-chan." Sora said happy that his friend found a partner, mostly because out of his shipper side.

"Yep." Riku was on the same boat. "But, I bet he doesn't want to team up with us. Can't blame him, though, it'll be like asking him to carry a target on his back and tell him to run on a shooting field." Riku commented seeing that the greenette left with the gravity girl.

"Yeah, no mean to downplay him, but who knows if he could take it being hunted down by everyone. Also this is his chance to try to stand out, even if he's not ready, he wants to prove himself, to All Might-sensei and the whole country that he's dead serious about becoming the next greatest hero. But honestly I feel we're just getting in his way." Sora commented crossing his arms and shrugging.

"That's actually something good." Riku replied bearing a serious face. "This will help him grow and you know at some point we'll have to become walls for him to climb over, even if he'll never be as strong as us, it's still for his own good." He said to his best friend in a calm but serious tone.

"I know." Sora said understanding. He knew that both of them will have to become something that Deku will have to strive to surpass even if it never happens, but it still felt wrong for Sora that he would become a roadblock for him at some point. But we all need a goal to try to reach after all…

"So, you thought of a strategy for the cavalry battle?" Riku asked him changing the topic.

"Emmm… I guess we would just run?" Sora didn't think of anything as he was so worried that no one was teaming up with him.

"Eh. That and defending our points until time is up. It's the only thing we can actually do." Riku smirked at him as he crossed his arms and shrugged. Sora nodded in understanding.

"But that might be a little hard as everyone will be after us. So we better stay on our toes and keep our eyes and ears open and sharp." Sora commented knowing that this round might be harder than expected, even if the two of them work together. "And we also have to be careful, Midnight-sensei said that if we attack someone we'll be out." He added and Riku nodded in response.

"In any case. I'd say we try to look if someone from the class would like to join us. With the two of us in the team there's a good chance of getting someone on board. It would be logical to do so as it would increase our chances of winning." Riku explained himself. "I'd say at least someone else might do it, but if we can we should try to have four on the team." He elaborated.

"You're right." Sora agreed with him. "And I bet that you wouldn't want to be the only one carrying me around, do you?" Sora said to him with a sly smile.

Riku shrugged smiling. "Hey, it would look weird if I carry you on my shoulders. Good thing you're lightweight, at least." He replied playing along.

The two boys chuckled briefly. "Hey, I think I have an idea of who we could ask to join us." Sora said to Riku wearing his usual grin.

"Heh. Now that's new." Riku said jokingly. "Then let's better hurry, we don't have much time left." He said to him still smiling.

"Right." Sora agreed and the two of them left. Sora was leading looking for a certain someone.

Izuku and Ochako approached Tenya quickly who was looking ahead.

"Iida-kun." The greenette called him and the taller guy turned around and saw his two friends that were smiling at him while having their fists up.

The trio gathered up for Izuku to explain his strategy. "With Iida-kun on the front, the three of us will be horses!" He began detailing his tactic. "And then, if we use your quirk to make us lighter, we'll be capable to maneuver easily." He continued now looking at Ochako.

"I see!" Said girl smiled understanding.

"It will be good to have someone with physical strength as a rider, but I still haven't decided yet…" Izuku thought out loud cupping his chin. "Anyway, that's all that I could think of to flee until the end…" He said looking at Iida, it was as far as he could think of in terms of strategies.

"I expect nothing less of you, Midoriya-kun…" Tenya replied looking down. "But I'm afraid that I have to reject the offer." He politely turned his friends down, something that took them by surprise. "Ever since the entrance exam, I didn't stop losing to you. You're a good friend, but it's because of that, if I continue following you, I'll never improve." He explained his reasoning for his response in a calm and serious way. He adjusted his glasses before looking up at Midoriya's face again. "Bakugou-kun and Todoroki-kun aren't the only ones that see you as a rival." He said with a serious look on his face to the surprised Midoriya before turning away and walking off. "I'm challenging you." That was the last thing he said as he left his friends. He joined with none other than Todoroki's team.

"Iida-kun…" Uraraka said feeling disappointed, but also concerned as she looked around and saw many have already formed their teams.

Though it hurt, Deku understood Tenya's reasoning perfectly. It was no longer time to play good friends...

At the exact same time that Izuku and Ochako went to talk to Tenya, Sora found the one who he was looking for while Riku was following him.

"Momo-chan!" He called said girl that was facing forward. She turned around and found the spiky brunette and his silver-haired friend smiling at her. "Sorry to drop in so suddenly, but do you want to team up with us?" He asked her having his usual cheerful smile.

"I know that we might be asking you a lot. But if we work together we might win." Riku said to her crossing his arms trying to convince the girl. "With you and someone else in the team we could have an impenetrable defense." He added. "Of course it would be hard since everyone would be after us, but as long as we keep fleeing, we will win."

"Yeah, and you don't have to worry about my weight, I'm lighter than I look!" He said to her still with a cheerful grin on his face.

"He said it, not me." Riku said with a slightly playful tone.

"Please?" Sora said to her as he clapped his hands to her in a pleading gesture.

It was now her turn to talk after the keybladers came in and asked her swiftly. "Hmmm. Well, that's actually a good strategy and joining you could be a guarantee victory…" She began looking thoughtful at first. Sora took this as a good sign that she would accept. "But… I'll have to say no." Sadly that wasn't the case.

"Huh? Why?" Sora asked her surprised by her answer. He thought that she would accept since they worked really well as a team. Riku too was surprised by the reply.

"I'm already on someone else's team." She replied looking slightly to the left. Honestly she didn't like turning down Sora and Riku even if she did it gently.

Riku looked behind her and found Shouto nearby looking at them. "Shouto's team?" He asked her putting two and two together. Momo nodded in response.

"Oh… Okay, I get it." Sora replied feeling slight disillusion. Maybe if he had come to her sooner she would have accepted…

"Don't take this the wrong way, Sora-kun." Momo said to her still having a somewhat sad look on her face. "I would have liked to team up with you and Riku-kun any day." She explained herself to him, she didn't want him to think wrong of her.

"But?" Sora asked knowing that there was more for her to say.

"But… I just can't accept working with you guys, not like this…" She said looking to the ground having a serious look in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked her again not understanding. Riku could tell that it might have something to do with her pride by her looks.

"It's just… I feel like I'm falling behind." Momo replied to Sora looking to his face once more. "That's why I feel that I shouldn't have the right to be working with you." She continued having a melancholic tone in her voice.

"But Momo-chan, you're one of the best of the class, along with me, Riku and Shouto. Why would you feel like that?" He asked her really surprised by her reason. It didn't make sense to him at all. Riku also seemed confused by this.

"I know that. But still… When I look at you, Riku-kun and Todoroki-san; I can't help but feel that I'm not strong enough or even worthy of standing right here." She began to explain her reasons looking to the ground again. "Up until now you have proven to everyone that you have what it takes to become great heroes, but about me, what do I have to show for it? Even in our first training exercise, let's be frank, you did most of everything, we wouldn't have made it without you. And I wasn't able to do anything when you were taken hostage during the USJ incident and even worse, you were in that problem because of me. Moreover, I wasn't able to help you during the attack and just now I got so far behind." She continued as she balled her fist, it could be seen with the frustration on her face. Sora and Riku were really taken aback by this. Though looking back there was truth to this perspective of hers.

"Momo-chan…" Sora said to her with a concerned face. He had no idea that she felt like that, going as far as to think: Why? Why didn't he see this? How couldn't he tell that she was feeling like this? He knew how concerned she was for him during the USJ incident, but it totally flew over his head that her self-worth might be damaged during the whole ordeal. But Sora couldn't blame himself for not being aware of the girl's feelings. How was he supposed to know?

Riku couldn't help but feel a complete deja vu. It was just like with Kairi and her damaged self-worth. He hoped that Aqua and the others are helping her out.

"I know what you are going to say." Momo said looking up to Sora again. "You'll say that I'm wrong, that we both worked evenly in the training, that there was nothing I could do during the villain attack and that it wasn't my fault that I got so behind in the race." She said to the keyblade teen, it was as if she guessed what he wanted to say to her. "I know you well enough to know that you'll always try to cheer others up. That's who you are, Sora-kun." She said this time having a small smile on her face.

"Guess I'm that predictable, huh?" Sora replied smiling back at her rubbing the back of his neck.

"I really appreciate how nice and considerate you're with me. But no matter if you try to say otherwise, I can't help but feel like this…" Momo said to him once more looking serious. "That's why I have to do this. I have to prove myself and others that I have what it takes, the drive to become a heroine that I deserve to be here." She continued now having a determined glint in her onyx eyes. "And also… I want to prove to you that I can fight alongside you against the darkness, against the Heartless." She said with complete seriousness in her tone.

Sora and Riku were now outright shocked. "But, you don't have to prove anything to me. You don't have to do that, that's something only Riku and I can do." Sora said to her taking a step closer to her, concern were shown in his blue sky eyes.

"I know. I know what the detective said and that I don't have to get involved in your fight… but I want to." Momo calmly replied to him. Sora blinked in surprise to her statement. "After knowing what you and Riku-kun have to go through, I realized that you guys don't have to face a world of darkness alone, I want to be there to help carry that huge burden, it's the least I can do for you after what you both are already doing for all of us." She explained herself as she put a hand on her chest. Her voice sounded honest and her eyes spoke the truth. "That's why I have to put my drive to become a heroine to the test, even against such a big threat. But first I have to prove myself worthy of being able to stand beside you, I hope you can understand me, Sora-kun." She concluded while putting a soft delicate hand on the boy's shoulder.

Sora and Riku were in awe for Momo's ideals and motivations. She was completely sure of what she wanted and nothing that Sora would say to her would sway her. "Your heart and mind are made up, so nothing that I say will change your mind." Sora said to her giving her a warm smile. "Don't worry, I understand you." He continued with a compressive tone. "The only thing I can do then, is also encourage you and support you." Momo smiled back at him as a faint pink blush appeared on her cheeks. Even now he has kind words and that charming smile of his. "But just so you know, I won't go easy on you just because we're friends, I hate losing." He said to her sounding as cheerful as always as he put his hands behind his head.

Momo giggled a bit. "I expect no less." She said to him smiling. "Thanks for understanding. Good luck." Added.

"Same to you." Sora said to her in a cheerful manner and with that Momo turned around and walked back with Shouto and his team. The boys only stared at her leaving before Sora let out a sigh.

"Guess playing good is no longer an option here." Riku said to him frankly.

"Yeah." Sora responded before briefly looking down. Momo's words resounded in his mind and Sora couldn't help but remember Kairi and her drive to become stronger. "_No… Don't think about that, she knows what she's doing, it'll be alright…" _Sora shook his head trying to not get overworked with those thoughts. Just like with Kairi, it's her choice.

Riku could tell what was crossing Sora's head. He too was concerned with Momo's motivations, but just like Sora said. Her mind's made up, he could only hope history doesn't repeat itself...

"In any case, we should try to look for someone else." Sora suggested. "Too bad Eijiro is on Kacchan's team." Sora commented, he saw him talking to said explosive guy and he put two and two together.

"Yep, that's a bummer." Riku replied. He too was aware of this. "Sadly, I dunno if anyone else might want to team up with us." He begrudgingly said looking around and found people that have seemingly made up their teams.

"It sure looks that way." Sora admitted. "So then… I guess we're set like this." He shrugged seeing that there might not be other options.

Riku shrugged too. However, both keyblade teens heard someone calling them. "Oi! You two!" Both boys looked to the left and surprisingly found the guy from Class 1-B, the same one that was shouting at their class. He was smiling as he was approaching waving his hand in the air.

"The guy from Class 1-B?" Sora uttered surprised to see him as said silver-haired teen approached the duo.

"Hey there! Name's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and before you say it, I know it's weird that my name is the same as my surname, I love my parents, but they weren't creative in naming me." Tetsutetsu greeted them still smiling. From the sounds of his wording, he must have been often asked about his name.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked him narrowing his eyes and an aloof tone.

"Look, I know that you might be upset with me after the scene I made the other day, sometimes I get a little passionate about this." Tetsutetsu rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

"More than a little." Riku flatly replied.

"Either way, I came to ask to join your team!" Tetsutetsu declared with a hyped grin.

"Eh?" Both Sora and Riku did not expect this.

"Wait, are you for real?" Sora asked him confused.

"Of course man! You and Yasue are real men! The manliest men I've ever met!" Tetsutetsu responded in an all too familiar way for the keybladers. "No wonder why you're called 'Heroes'! You're just-! AH! I don't even have a word to describe how epic you guys are!" He continued really rang a familiar bell in the heads of the keyblade teens. "You're definitely not at all like the others in Class A, specially that Bakugou guy." He added still grinning at them.

"Honestly, even us in Class A have little tolerance in him." Riku said to him shrugging.

"But, why do you want to team up with us?" Sora asked him again. "We don't know you, and shouldn't you be teaming up with some of your classmates?" He added.

"First off, because your quirks are bonkers. Second, I was actually about to ask some of my classmates to team up, but I saw you two alone, so I thought: Hey Why not teaming up with the most epic dudes you've ever seen? And you could also need an extra pair of hands if you want to become a wall as hard as steel to win!" Tetsutetsu explained pointing himself with his thumb wearing a confident grin. "You plan to defend the 10 million, right? Then you could use me to help you with the defense!" He then turned his skin into steel to show them his quirk. "With me, we could be the thickest wall!" He added as the keybladers looked at him in awe briefly.

"Em.. You wouldn't happen to know a guy named Eijiro Kirishima?" Sora asked him feeling that he had to ask him.

"You mean the guy from your class that has a quirk similar to mine?" The steel teen asked back as he returned to normal. "No, I don't. But it stinks a lot that we have similar quirks! It was hard for me to stand out already!" He complained boiling his fist in frustration.

The keyblader just couldn't believe that they don't know each other, they're just way too similar!

"Be honest, you think we're almost the same?" Tetsutetsu asked them with a concerned face pointing at himself.

"Ehh… Nooo… not at all…" Sora tried to lie, but it sounded forced.

"Hate to break it to you, but it's like I'm seeing a metal version of Eijiro." Riku bluntly responded.

"Too honest, don't you think?" Sora commented looking at him with a slight frown. Riku shrugged uncaringly.

"Aww dang it…" The steel teen looked down in defeat. He then suddenly looked up again "Whatever, I can deal with that!" He said looking serious trying to shrug it off. "So, am I in? Hey, I can even help you deal with the teams from my class. I know it's unmanly to stab the backs of your companions, but hey, real men need to stick with each other. Besides, they won't be too mad at me, we're all rivals here after all." He said to the keybladers with a toothy smile.

"_Hmmm. He has a good point, his quirk could be useful for defense, like Eijiro he could be tanking attacks and he won't falter as long he keeps his quirk active. Also it would come really handy knowing what the other guys from 1-B can do." _Riku got in his thinking position really considering the offer. "Alright, you're in." Riku replied since it was better than nothing. Sora seemed convinced with the argument that the steel guy told them

"Really?! YES! You guys won't regret it!" Tetsutetsu was really happy with Riku's reply.

"Welcome on board, Tet." Sora cheerfully said to him giving him a nickname.

"Tet?" Tetsutetsu asked him confused to this.

"Well, your name is a bit of a mouthful, so I just shorted it." Sora replied still smiling cheerful.

"Fair enough, like the sound of it though." Tetsutetsu commented smiling back at him. It was just nice to be around these two!

"By the way, call us by our first names." Riku said to him smiling. He thought that Tetsutetsu was a nice guy just like Eijiro.

"Got it, bros." Tetsutetsu was really glad that he became fast friends with the manliest men in the world.

"Welp, with Tet in the team, I think we're set." Riku commented putting his hands inside his pockets. "We'll just need to think of the positions of the horses." He added. However, before they could discuss the positions…

"Room for one more?" They heard someone talking behind them, when the trio turned around, they were surprised to find the purple-haired guy from the other day. He was smiling at them in a suspicious way.

"You..." Sora said surprised to see him again.

"The guy that declared war on our class." Riku said not fond to see him. The guy smirked at them, but suddenly he seemed surprised at something. Riku noticed these facial reactions.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked him crossing his arms being wary of him, he also didn't like to see this creepy looking teen again.

The purple-haired boy looked at Sora and Riku seriously for a few moments, almost as if he was trying to focus on something. "...I just thought about calling a truce, since your one man down and I still need a team." He finally replied sounding calm. However, Riku was suspicious of him, although Sora, nor Tetsutetsu didn't notice the look on his face.

"And why we would let you into our team? You were looking to one up us in the hero course." Riku replied back sounding calm, but he was also being cautious about him.

"Because the four of us seek the same thing, get to the last round." The suspicious guy replied sounding persuasive. "I saw what you two can do. And I say that I'm impressed, you do make title 'Hero' more than justice. You guys are sure above the rest in the whole hero course." He praised them smiling somewhat sinisterly.

"Sweet talking won't cut it. Stop wasting your time." Riku rejected him sounding stern. He turned around and was about to walk off with his team, but the guy talked once more.

"You're going to be constantly defending and fleeing until the time is up, right? But you'll need a solid defense and movement for that." He began again sounding persuasive. "You three can definitely do that, but I'd say that it'll be easier for you to be the horses so you can have a perfect triangular defence around the rider and the headband, but you'll need one more for that." The trio turned around to look at this guy smirking calmly at them. "You'll just have to let me be the rider to hold on to the headband, and you can make sure nothing gets in. Sounds like a good strategy in my mind." He said to them confidently. "Sora Nomura, right? I'll be the rider, but you'll be the leader, you're on the top after all." He said looking at Sora.

Surprisingly, the guy did have a good tactic, his plan made sense. The keybladers were speechless thinking about what this guy said to them.

"Hold it, bros. Don't let him in, I don't like this guy." Tetsutetsu said to the boys not liking the vibe of this weird dude.

Riku sighed in defeat. "...Even if I don't like it, his strategy is a good one." He begrudgingly admitted. The purple-haired guy smirked at this.

"And besides holding the headband, what else would you do? What's your quirk?" Sora asked him also looking not so pleased at what he was about to do.

"Sadly, my quirk is not useful for something like this." The tired-looking teen replied calmly.

Sora sighed. "Guess we have no other choice…" He muttered. "Okay, truce." He said against his better judgment extending his right hand to him, the purple-haired boy shook hands with him smirking pleased.

"You better not make us regret it." Riku said with a threatening glare.

"I won't, you have my word." The suspicious guy replied calmly, not fazed by the threat. It had to be said that this guy has guts. "By the way my name is Hitoshi Shinso. Nice to meet you properly, Sora, Riku and Tetsutetsu." He gave the trio his name. "You two don't like to be called by your surnames, right?" Hitoshi said to the keybladers smiling at them.

"Yeah." Riku flatly replied untrustful of this guy.

Sora and Tetsutetsu also were untrustful of Hitoshi, but like Sora said, there weren't any better options.

As Sora was finishing assembling his team and set the positions of the members and their strategy, Izuku and Ochako met the eccentric, gadget enthusiastic, pinkette Mei Hatsume from support's course Class H.

She was quick in saying why she wanted to join the greenette's team, he was in a high up position, of course she also was transparent in saying that she was actually looking for the boy on the top, but she saw him already in a team, so she chose Izuku as he was in second place.

At first this girl could strike as weird, on the nose and too direct. Mostly for the fact that she doesn't have a good sense of personal space and that she rambles about her 'babies' which is how she calls the devices she made in class, Mei was looking to use Midoriya's position to call the attention of support companies, but also she argued that Midoriya and his team could use her 'babies' to help in the battle.

Be noted that the whole while she was talking to Izuku, Mei completely ignored Ochako, who was having a weird feeling when Izuku started to quickly get along with Mei, turns out the two of them aren't that dissimilar.

Izuku then started to look for the last member he needed for his team and as luck kept ringing his door today, he found him…

"I chose you because I thought that you'll be the most stable formation." Shouto said in a monotone tone to the members of his team, which consisted of Iida, Yaoyorozu and surprisingly, the gentle, vine-haired girl from Class B Ibara Shiozaki. Todoroki heard about her quirk and he realized that it would be useful if he convinced her to join in, which it happened, mostly thanks to Yaoyorozu and Iida politely convincing her.

Ibara, being a gentle and pure girl, didn't really have much reason to have a grudge against Class A, in fact most of the students in said class didn't have real resentment for Class A. Also since they asked her nicely and that some of her classmates didn't seem to mind she accepted, in fact she was sure Tetsutetsu joined with other students from Class A.

"Shiozaki, you'll be the left wing, keeping the enemy away with your vines." Shouto assigned Ibara her position. "Yaoyorozu, you'll be the right wing. You'll be in charge of assistance with movement and defense." The white-red haired boy gave Momo her role. "Iida, you'll be on the front as the main source of movement and physical defense." Lastly he gave Iida his position. The three listened carefully to Todoroki's instructions.

"And you'll be attacking and creating distractions with fire and ice, Todoroki-kun?" Tenya asked him trying to guess what he would be doing as the rider.

"No." Shouto bluntly replied looking up to the right where the bleachers were. "In battle… ...I'll never use my left side." He coldly say clenching his left fist as he was glaring straight to where his bastard of a father was, looking down on him as always...

And so the 15 minutes ended and all teams were ready.

"Now it's time to start!" Midnight announced as she was stretching her right arm.

At the commeting room.

"Wake up, Eraser!" Present Mic tapped Shouta's shoulder to wake him up. "After 15 minutes of making up teams and strategies, 12 teams of cavalry have formed on the field!" The loud man announced to the public excitedly.

"There's some interesting teams." Aizawa commented.

"_Now, raise your war cries! It's time for a bloody battle in U.A. Light up the fire signal!" _The excited narrator said to the public as it roared with anticipation.

The twelve teams took their positions waiting for the start of the event.

**Team Rin:  
****Hiryu Rin: 45  
****Jurota Shishida: 65**

**Total Points: 110**

**Team Tsunotori:  
****Togaru Kamakiri: 35  
****Pony Tsunotori: 25**

**Total Points: 60**

**Team Kodai:  
****Yui Kodai: 55  
****Kojiro Bondo: 85  
****Manga Fukidashi: 10**

**Total Points: 150**

**Team Mineta:  
****Minoru Mineta: 115  
****Mezo Shoji: 135  
****Tsuyu Asui: 140  
****Mashirao Oijiro: 150**

**Total Points: 540**

**Team Monoma:  
****Neito Monoma: 30  
****Kosei Tsuburaba: 90  
****Sen Kaibara: 95  
****Shihai Kuroiro: 60**

**Total Points: 275**

**Team Kendo:  
****Itsuka Kendo: 70  
****Reiko Yanagi: 80  
****Setsuna Tokage: 15  
****Kinoko Komori: 40**

**Total Points: 205**

**Team Hagakure:  
****Tooru Hagakure: 20  
****Kyouka Jirou: 100  
****Rikido Sato: 130  
****Koji Koda: 105**

**Total Points: 355**

**Team Shoda:  
****Nirengeki Shoda: 45  
****Juzo Honenuki: 175  
****Yosetsu Awase: 145**

**Total Points: 365**

**Team Bakugou:  
****Katsuki Bakugou: 185  
****Hanta Sero: 155  
****Mina Ashido: 105  
****Eijiro Kirishima: 160**

**Total Points: 605**

**Team Todoroki:  
****Shouto Todoroki: 190  
****Tenya Iida: 170  
****Momo Yaoyorozu: 115  
****Ibara Shiozaki: 180**

**Total Points: 655**

**Team Midoriya:  
****Izuku Midoriya: 205  
****Ochako Uraraka: 120  
****Fumikage Tokoyami: 165  
****Mei Hatsume: 5**

**Total Points: 495**

**Team Nomura:  
****Sora Nomura:10,000,000  
****Riku Yasue: 200  
****Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu: 150  
****Hitoshi Shinso: 70**

**Total Points:10,000,420**

"_Alright, you've formed your teams, right? I won't ask if you're ready or not!" _Present Mic narrated.

Izuku's team had him as the rider, Ochako as the left horse, Mei as the right horse and Fumikage as the front horse. The emerald teen was fortunate to find the bird-headed teen alone and to convince him with his strategy. Also Mei gave him a jetpack as she and Ochako were wearing hoover-boots to help them with the movement. Izuku put his trust in his teammates, they were ready for the battle.

Sora's team had him as the front horse, Riku as the right horse, Tetsutetsu as the left horse and Hitoshi as the rider.

"You guys ready?" The spiky brunette asked his teammates.

"Don't know 'bout you, but I'm ready as I'll ever be." Riku replied smiling.

"Let's roll, guys!" Tetsutetsu said grinning hyped.

Hitoshi just hummed in response.

"Tetsutetsu." They heard someone calling said silverette. Looking to the right there was another team that consisted of students of 1-B, Tetsutetsu's classmates. "I see you teamed-up with the 'Heroes of 1-A', well can't really hold it against you, they're different alright." The one who was talking to the steel teen was a blonde boy with pale gray eyes that was the rider of the team, unlike most other team he had the headband of his team around his neck and not on the forehead. "No hard feelings, eh?" The blonde, named Neito Monoma said to him in his characteristic condescending tone.

"Yeah!" Tetsutetsu replied to him.

"Classmate of yours?" Riku asked him and Tetsutetsu nodded in response. Riku didn't like the vibe that Neito was giving off, but he just seemed to be an all bark and no bite type of guy. Sora just thought that the guy was just a snob or something like that.

"_Alright! Countdown for the battle royal!" _The voice hero announce. All Might was looking at his pupil's team with anticipation and anxiety.

"_3!" _

"Our objective is…" Katsuki said to his team thundering his knuckles.

"_2!" _

"...One" Shouto said to his team coldly.

"_1!" _

Izuku was anxious, but ready for anything that would come his way.

"Start!" Midnight announced and thus the battle began.

As expected most teams went against Sora's team.

Even though the keyblade teen knew this would happen, it still caught him by surprise.

"They sure didn't lose time!" Tetsutetsu commented trying to not enter in panic. It wouldn't be manly.

One of the team running towards Sora's was Tooru's. Said invisible girl was the rider, but was shirtless only wearing the headband over her forehead. It made sense since one would be able to see her arms, but it is still awkward, as it could be insured by the small blushes of her teammates. "Sora-kun, I'll take that!" Tooru shouted at him after laughing confidently.

"This would be a good moment to retreat, Sora" Riku said to him taking out his keyblade.

"You're right. Let's go!" Sora ordered as he summoned his keyblade.

"Guys, look out!" Tetsutetsu warned them quickly as he noticed one of his classmates, Juzo Honenuki, used his quirk to soften up the soil below Sora's team, making it essentially quicksand. "Dammit! Too late!" Tetsutetsu cursed as his, Riku and Sora's feet were sinking.

"Not good!" Riku said as he, Tetsutetsu and Sora were slowly sinking. The keybladers forgot that they actually met Juzo the same day they met Shouto and Momo, but right now it wasn't the moment to reminiscent.

"Shit! Can't get out!" Tetsutetsu was starting to enter into panic, he couldn't move his feet.

"Riku!" Sora shouted at him as he flipped his keyblade, aiming the tip of the blade to the ground.

"I know!" He replied doing the same.

"Guys hold tight!" Sora ordered to Tetsutetsu and Hitoshi and they did as told.

"_Aeroza!" _The two keyblade heroes used the same wind spell at the same time, creating a powerful burst of wind downward to push themselves skywards. The powerful wind was more than enough to push them out of the trap and into the air.

"WHOA!" Tetsutetsu shouted holding himself on Sora's shoulder to dear life. Hitoshi also seemed shocked.

"Phew! That was a close one." Sora was relieved as him and his team flew through the air.

"Too close for comfort." Riku replied. Knowing that they would need to use the air as a means to avoid attacks from the enemy, him and Sora took measures and used a Zero-gravity spell on themselves to become lighter so they could move more freely and allow Tetsutetsu to jump like them.

"It's working." Hitoshi commented being in awe looking down and seeing that other teams were briefly taken aback before turning around to follow them.

"Of course it is!" Tetsutetsu said to him smirking. "I had no doubt in you guys!" He said to Sora and Riku. The boys smirked in response.

Tooru's team was following Sora's from the left. "Jiro-chan!" She said to Kyouka.

"I know!" Kyouka replied shooting her jack towards Sora's team.

"I don't think so!" Tetsutetsu turned his skin to steel and deflected the earphone jack with his left arm.

"Nice one, Tet." Riku said to him smiling. Tetsutetsu smirked at him in response as he returned to normal.

"Good! Hitoshi, keep looking around up there!" Sora ordered him.

"We're still being followed." He replied looking downwards from both sides and seeing that other teams are indeed still after them.

"We're going to land." Riku said to his them as they were descending slow enough for them to brace themselves. Once they hit the ground again, Sora's team was on the move.

"Man, it sure feels weird to be this light! You guys are amazing!" Tetsutetsu praised them feeling like with a high jump he could reach the roof of a skyscraper.

"Don't get used to it, you know it's not permanent" Riku said to him. The spell was meant to wear off when the game was over.

"You both have a lot of tricks, eh?" Hitoshi commented having a flat face.

"Yeah, we're told that often." Sora replied to him.

"We'll go after them too! C'mon Jirou-chan, it's revenge time!" Tooru orderned to her, by the tone of her voice she was frustrated, maybe angry. Hard to really tell by voice alone.

"Hey, wait, Hagakure! Your headband is gone!" Rikido said to her shocked, indeed her headband was nowhere to be found.

Tooru noted this too. "When'd that happen!?" She asked out loud panicked.

While this was happening, Neito and his team were getting away as he was spinning Tooru's headband on his left hand playfully. "Taking advantage while others fight." He said softly, he took her headband when she and her team were so focused on Sora's.

"_Now, after only two minutes from the start, this is everyone against everyone!" _Present Mic commented as all of the teams started to dash at one another. "Fights for the headbands everywhere! Ignore the 10 million points and go for the second and fourth place isn't bad either!" He continued slamming his desk, all while his mummified friend just seemed bored.

Sora's team came to a stop when they heard someone laughing behind them. They turned around and saw Mezou dashing at them, his tentacles were extended in a way that looked as if he had a cocoon on his back.

"Fight? No, this is… a massacre!" A very familiar voice said to the quartet as Mezou was quickly approaching.

"Mezou? Why's he alone?" Sora questioned seeing this.

"No, he's not. Look at the cocoon on his back, he's carrying his team inside!" Riku explained seeing other three pressenses to where Mezou was.

"Wow, that's actually amazing!" Sora couldn't help but praise the masked guy.

Hitoshi looked to the right and saw that once more Shoda's team was coming at them. "We got company, let's get out of here." Hitoshi said to his teammates.

"He's right, we can't go up against so many opponents!" Tetsutetsu agreed with him.

"Alright!" Sora said turning his sights forward, however he couldn't move his left foot. "Huh?" He looked down and found out that it was stuck to the sticky purple ball that was stuck to the ground. "This is Minoru's… But from where?" Sora asked looking around before putting two and two together and stared at Mezou approaching them.

Him and his team saw that there was Mineta inside of the cocoon smirking at them.

"You sure that's not illegal!?" Tetsutetsu asked out loud.

"It is!" Midnight replied.

"Dang it." Riku cursed under his breath. Then something pink and long came out from Mezou's cocoon. Lucky Hitoshi barely dodged it making this thing almost hit straight into Shoda's face.

Looking in once more, along with Minoru, there was also Tsuyu and Mashirao inside of the Cocoon.

"Tsu-chan? And Mashirao too?" Sora questioned after using blizzard on his foot to break free from the sticky ball.

"Didn't expect less of you, Sora-chan." The frog girl said to him.

Then Mineta launched a barrage of sticky balls at Sora's team while Tsuyu shot her tongue at them.

"Look out!" Sora shouted at his team and they barely evaded the assault.

"_Team Mineta is making use of their huge difference in size! They're like a tank!" _Present Mic narrated.

"Sora, we gotta turn this around!" Riku shouted to him.

"Right!" Sora shouted back at him. He then aimed his keyblade at Mezou. "Aeroga!" He used a wind spell to blow away the sticky balls and Tsuyu's tongue, but not with enough force to throw them off.

"Tet, duck your head!" Riku ordered him and the steel teen did so. Riku aimed his keyblade at Mezou. "Blizzaga!" He shot an ice spell at him to freeze him on the spot!

"Okay, let's jump!" Sora ordered at him and his team and they took off jumping.

"Another close call…" Riku said after sighing in relief.

"Dang it, bro. You froze them!" Tetsutetsu said to him eyes-widened.

"Yeah, but I didn't make them fall, did i?" Riku calmly replied. "I'm just following the rules."

"Hey, you're right! You're a genius, man." Tetsutetsu smiled at him.

"That's Riku for ya!" Sora said to him grinning.

Suddenly the team heard a blast below them. It was none other than Katsuki that propelled himself with his explosions to get to them quickly.

"Tsk. No good." Riku said seeing this.

"Kacchan!" Sora said frowning.

"That bastard again!" Tetsutetsu angrily said turning his skin into steel.

Kacchan managed to get to them quickly with another blast. "Don't get cocky!" He shouted at Deku 2 and his team of losers. "Assholes!" He threw his right hand at them while smirking maniacally.

"Riku!" Sora shouted at him and he quickly projected a Dark barrier to protect themselves from the explosion. Katsuki glared at Riku furiously as he glared back at him with seriousness.

The public roared watching this. "_He separated from his horses! Is that okay?!" _Present Mic asked as Katsuki cursed Riku under his breath as he started to fall, luckily Hanta caught him with his tape and pulled him back to his team where they caught him.

"It's a technical detail, so it's okay! It's wouldn't have been if he touched the ground!" Midnight replied giving a thumbs-up.

"Stupid technicalities! That's why no one likes them!" Tetsutetsu complained frowning deeply.

"Next time, I'll send him straight to the ground." Riku said upset too. He then looked forward again and to his shock he found that… "...! And the headband?!" Hitoshi no longer had the headband. Tetsutetsu looked up too while Hitoshi noticed that the headband was indeed gone.

"What?!" Sora shouted looking over his shoulder.

Riku then felt a presence behind them getting away. He looked over his shoulder and to his shock he saw Dark Shadow receding towards Fumikage and Deku's team. "Fumikage!" Riku shouted. "_Shoot! It must have happened when we all were distracted by Kacchan's attack!" _He realized that it must have been the only one moment that he wouldn't have noticed. Tetsutetsu and Hitoshi also looked behind them.

"Midoriya, I got it!" Fumikage said to Izuku as Dark Shadow handed him the 10 million headband.

"I can't believe it, we got it!" The greenette said excitedly as he put the headband around his neck.

"Now, we're first place!" Ochako beamed.

"Yes! Now everyone will be looking at us, so everyone will be looking at my babies!"Mei beamed excitedly.

Izuku couldn't believe his luck, his original plan was that they would take advantage to not be hunted down by the enemy so they would flee until they find the right moment to take a headband, his team jumped into the air to avoid an enemy team and by the forces of destiny or something like that they saw Sora's team also in the air not so far from them. Noticing that Kacchan would attack them, Deku instructed Tokoyami to send his Dark Shadow to take the headband when the attack would connect, he knew that at that moment Riku wouldn't have sensed Dark Shadow approaching. Well, looks like this is indeed Izuku's lucky day.

"_I can't believe it! At the last moment, Team Midoriya took the 10 million from Team Nomura's solid defense! Even the thickest wall has its holes!" _Present Mic shouted excitedly as the public roared.

"So it's Deku's team?" Sora asked his teammates, since he couldn't really see what was happening behind them.

"Shit! This is bad!" Tetsutetsu was pissed off.

"It must be thanks to Ochako's quirk and those gadgets that they can move like us." Riku concluded looking at the gear Izuku was wearing as well as the boots Ochako and the other girl were wearing. "In that case…" Riku summoned his keyblade again. "Sorry!" He apologized before throwing his keyblade precisely at Ochako's left hoover sole and breaking it.

"AH! My baby! He broke my baby!" Mei shouted now REALLY mad at Riku.

"Oi, what was that for?" Tetsutetsu asked him.

"To make sure they won't be able to jump again, without one of their boots they won't be able to land effectively." Riku explained him.

"So they won't have any other choice, but to remain on the ground. Very good there, Riku." Hitoshi praised him understanding where Riku was going.

"Oh, I get it. Nice one bro, and what a mad aim there!" Tetsutetsu said to him also impressed."But we still have zero points!" But this was short-lived as started to enter panic "We got a plan b, right?! Right?!" He asked Sora and Riku.

"Let's land first!" Sora said to his team as they were descending.

As Sora's team returned to the ground. Izuku's did before them, however due to Riku destroying one of Ochako's hover boots, they nearly lost their footing. Nonetheless they kept moving up now that they were at the top.

"Thanks, Uraraka-san!" Izuku thanked the round-faced girl.

"It's hard to control it with just one foot." Ochako replied.

"Yeah, I know." Izuku nodded understanding before looking forward. "_What Riku did was on purpose, he must have realized that damaging one of the hover soles would force us to remain on the ground. Guess I pushed my luck too much, I at least hope we can hold on to the ten million long enough." _Izuku thought knowing exactly what Riku was doing and that his luck might have finally ran out. But even if it's futile, he'll protect the ten million until the end!

Meanwhile, Sora's team touched the ground once more. "Okay, let's get our headband back!" Sora shouted about to go after Izuku's team.

"Hold it, Sora." Hitoshi said to him. "Don't do that just yet."

"Huh? Why not?" Tetsutetsu asked him back looking up. "We got zero points, we have to get them back!" He argued with him.

"I know and we will, but not just yet." Shinso calmly replied. "Now listen, Midoriya's team is now in sight, the tide has turned against him. We'll just have to wait for the right moment to strike and take back the headband, when they least expect it." He explained his plan.

"But we can't just be sitting like ducks here!" Tetsutetsu argued with him again.

"And that's why we'll take the opportunity to take the headbands of the other teams while we're being ignored." He calmly replied "You 'Heroes' are fast enough to do that before they notice, right?" He said to Sora and Riku.

"Gotta give it to you, Hitoshi. You do come up with good plans." Riku admitted seeing that his idea was a good one.

"So… Shall we?" Hitoshi said to Sora smirking.

"Okay! Let's go!" Sora said nodding with determination before taking off looking for other team's headbands.

"_As expected, everyone's after the first place, and Class A is on a relentless chase! Everyone has skills!" _Present Mic said to the audience as the battle continued. All Might smiled with pride looking at his successor get to first place, however he was still anxious for him. "_Now let's see the points of each team… Seven minutes have passed! Here it is the positions on screen!" _Present Mic announced showing the positions table on the screens and there was a brief silence in the stadium. "What? Wait a minute!" Mic said looking carefully at the table, Shouta was also taken by surprise.

**1st: Team Midoriya: 10,000,915.  
****2nd: Team Monoma: 1,235.  
****3rd: Team Todoroki: 1,195.  
****4th: Team Shoda: 365.  
****5th: Team Kendo: 355.  
****6th: Team Rin: 170.  
****7th: Team Nomura: 0.  
****8th: Team Bakugou: 0.  
****9th: Team Kodai: 0.  
****10th: Team Tsunotori: 0.  
****11th: Team Mineta: 0.  
****12th: Team Hagakure: 0.**

"_Not counting Midoriya and Todoroki, Class A isn't doing so well…" _The voice hero said surprised. "_Bakugou? What?" _He was utterly confused seeing that Bakugou's team was so low.

Turns out that a few moments prior, Neito's team swiped Katsuki's headband before he could notice and when he did it was too late.

"Class A is so simple." Neito smugly said to Bakugou's team as a means to insult.

"He got us!" Mina said taken by surprised.

"What you said, Bastard?! Give it back! I'll kill you!" Katsuki furiously shouted at him.

"Since Midnight said what the first game was about, it wouldn't make sense for them to take out so many people at the qualifiers, right?" Nieto said to Bakugou confidently looking over his shoulder, he was smiling smugly at him. Katsuki seemed briefly confused at this. "Assuming that they would leave 40 people for the next phase, we made sure to be in that number by any means, watching from behind the personalities and quirks of those that would be our rivals. It doesn't make sense to be so obsessive to win the qualifiers, right?" He elaborated as he gave off a shady aura.

Katsuki now clearly understood all of this. "All of your class did it?" He asked the smug blonde angrily. In the background Yui Kodai's team was approaching.

"Welp, it wasn't consensual, but it was a good idea, wasn't it?" Monoma replied him as he put on the headband around his neck. Sen warned him that Yui's team was coming. "It's better than going towards a temporal top like a horse with a carrot in front of its face…" He insulted Bakugou again which he reacted shocked. "Oh, while I was talking I realized, you're famous, aren't you? As the victim of the sludge incident!" He said teasingly. "Tell me about it- How does it feel to be attacked by villains each year?" He kept mocking Bakugou and boy he was getting furious.

"Kirishima… change of plans…" Katsuki said to the redhead with a twisted face. Eijiro looked over his shoulder and him and his other teammates saw Katsuki giving off a terrifying aura. "Before Deku, we'll kill these guys!" Katsuki said with murderous intent.

Neito only smiled smugly amused.

Sora's team noticed this exchange and Tetsutetsu warned his teammates to not go after Monoma due to his quirk, he explained to them that he can copy other's quirks for 5 minutes, but only one at a time and when he does it tended to be not as strong as the original, but even so he said to them that it would be dangerous if he copies Sora's or Riku's powers. Either way Bakugou would keep him busy.

Sora and Riku made a huge mental note to avoid that guy at all cost, if he tries to use his quirk on any of them he would find out the truth…

Izuku also noticed this exchange "_Class B had a long-term strategy that involved not winning the qualifiers, eh? It's true that they have to leave a great impression changing the cheers that favored Class A from the start of the festival." _He thought realizing the strategy that most students of Class B used. "_But based off they're line of thought, they won't go after me." _He knew now that they won't be coming after him and his team. "_But why is Sora's team not after me? They must be looking for other headbands to at least pass the round. Knowing him and Riku they won't be long, but for now we're safe." _He thought looking at Sora's team getting away from Izuku's, he was relieved. "Guys, it'll be easier getting-" He was telling to his team before being cut off by them suddenly coming to a halt.

When Izuku looked forward once more he gasped in surprise to who he found in front of him: Shouto and his team. The air suddenly became heavy and tense around Izuku.

"_Less than half of the time has passed!" _Present Mic announced as All Might and Endeavour looked at the encounter the two teams have.

Izuku took a deep breath to steady himself. "It won't go as good as I thought, eh?" He said with determination in his eyes.

"_The battle is about to enter its second phase! It's an unexpected spike of Class B, who will take the 10 million points in the end!?" _Present Mic announced. Drama and tension were skyrocketing fast, time was running out.

Shouto glared at Midoriya with a cold gaze. "I'll take them at once." He declared with absoluteness.

Meanwhile, Mineta's team was slowly unfreezing, Oijiro told him that despite this being a good plan, it was a terrible idea to go after Sora's team and then noticing that Mineta lost his headband, much to his shock. The midget weeped while Asui slowly woke up from her forced hibernation to ask him what had happened and Mineta shouted saying that he had no idea what happened after Riku blasted them with ice. In actuality, a few moments back, Todoroki's team passed through and he saw an opening in Shoji's back, he ordered Shiozaki to use her vines to take their headband, which she did despite her saying that it was indecent and that there might be consequences, Yaoyorozu told her that she was looking too much into things. Going back with Mineta, he ordered Shoji to go into 'full attack mode', which was pretty much Shoji opening up the cocoon on his back, and charge towards Midoriya and Todoroki's teams.

Back with the face off between said two teams.

"I thought we wouldn't have and face off until the end of this competition. It seems he respects you a lot, Midoriya." Tokoyami said to him, noticing the seriousness in Shouto's face.

"There's only half of the time left! Don't stop moving!" Izuku ordered his team hastily. If they can survive a few more minutes, they will win!

"Iida, go!" Todoroki ordered the speedster.

"Understood!" Tenya replied in understanding and he dashed forward, he was the one moving the whole team as the girls in the back were wearing skates for easier mobility.

"Yaoyorozu, prepare for the blockade!" Shouto ordered her.

"Understood." Momo replied as she started to materialize something on her right arm.

"Shiozaki, prepare the restraints!" Lastly, Shouto order Ibara.

"Right." She replied digging the tips of her vines into the ground.

While backing away, Izuku noticed something shocking. "Watch the 's not just one team that's coming after us!" He warned his teammates seeing that there were other four teams coming at them.

As Shouto's team was quickly approaching Midoriya's, Yaoyorozu finished creating a stalactite-like object that touched the ground. Then all of the other teams expect Midoriya's came to a sudden halt, the horses weren't able to move an inch as their legs were tied up by green vines. students like Itsuka Kendo, knew it was Ibara's doing. "There's less than 6 minutes." Shouto said with a deep tone as his right hand expelled cold air. "We can't back down now." He then grabbed the object that Yaoyorozu made to extend his ice to the ground to then freeze the feet of the other teams, thus ensuring that they won't break free. "Sorry, but you'll have to tolerate it." He said to the teams behind him as they struggled to try to move to no avail.

_What? What did he do? Todoroki took care of a crowd in an instant!" _Present Mic narrated in awe.

"He froze them after Shiozaki stopped them… I'm not surprised, that he took notice of the quantity of people that avoided him during the obstacle race." Aizawa commented.

"Nice comment!" Mic said to him giving him a thumbs-up.

Back at the battle, Todoroki's team then quickly passed by Rin's team and he swiped one of his headbands, the one on his forehead. After that Shouto raised a bunch of icicles to close off the way for Midoriya.

As Izuku's team was backing off, his jetpack started malfunctioning. "The jetpack's acting weird?" He questioned out loud taken aback.

"Baby! There's still room for upgrades!" Mei said visibly worried, though she was smiling. At least it didn't explode.

"Oh no, too strong! We can't escape!" Ochako noticed that they couldn't turn and thus they're not able to get away from Todoroki's team that was fast approaching.

"I'll restrain them!" Fumikage sent Dark Shadow to stop them. The shadowy being took the shape of a big clawed hand.

"Yaoyorozu!" Shouto shouted at her as he raised his right arm defensively, the girl created a block to stop Dark Shadow's attack, much to Fumikage's frustration.

"Yaoyorozu-san's creations and that girl's vines are a real issue!" Izuku commented seeing that both girls were making things indeed extremely hard for him and his team.

"Indeed. However, we should be lucky that we're not facing Sora, against him Dark Shadow doesn't stand the slightest chance." Tokoyami commented, then Midoriya remembered the weakness in Tokoyami's quirk, which is light and Sora's light power would completely nullify his defense. "Although it's strange that he didn't appear just yet. Honestly it's unnerving." The bird-headed teen added.

Izuku remembered that Sora's team didn't go after them yet, but most likely they'll do that in any moment. But even so they have to resist!

Then Izuku's team came to a sudden stop as they reached the edge of the field, end of the road.

"_Team Midoriya has nowhere to go now!" _Present Mic narrated as Todoroki's team was fast approaching and Midoriya's has nowhere to go since Todoroki created ice walls to corner them.

"We're cornered…" Izuku uttered looking forward again, right at Todoroki. "Then the only thing we can do… Is resist!" He said with determination. He knows Todoroki's weak spot and he can use that to keep them at bay until time's up. "_Everything's alright. No matter what, I'll keep the 10 million!" _He thought to himself unwilling to back down now.

While Izuku's team was resisting as best as they could against Shouto's, Sora's team was really quick to swipe away Shoda's headband, so fast that when they noticed, Sora's team was already far away.

The quartet were fast approaching the frozen field in which there were four other teams restrained.

"That's Shouto's handy work, alright." Riku commented.

"Heh. They pretty much left us the remaining headband on a silver platter." Shinso said smirking.

"Then they're ours for the taking!" Tetsutetsu smirked confidently.

"Yeah, let's go!" Sora smile determined. And in a matter of seconds, Itsuka's and Rin's team lost their remaining headbands.

"Sorry guys!" Tetsutetsu apologized as him and his team got away fast which Hitoshi having the headbands in his hand. The steel teen could hear the redhead girl shouting in frustration.

"_Team Nomura stole the remaining headbands and now they're in fourth place! They did it in less than a minute, how fast!" _Present Mic announced hyped as the public roared "_But now that they have their place in the next round pretty much secured with four headbands and time's almost over, will they reclaim their 10 million points?!" _He added.

"Very well done, guys." Hitoshi said as he put the three headbands around his neck. "With this we're back on track." He said looking at the position table and their team's now in fourth place.

"Yeah, we could pass to the next round like this, but I say we're not out of the woods yet." Riku said smiling competitively.

"You're right bro! C'mon on, Sora! Let's get what's ours back!" Tetsutetsu said to Sora smirked excitedly.

"But of course! We won't let Shouto take our points! We'll get them back no matter what!" Sora smirked competitively. And so the team dashed toward the ice walls.

As this was happening, Monoma's still smirking smugly at Bakugou and his team.

"Monoma, don't provoke him too much!" Kaibara said to him. "You'll fall to his level." He warned him.

"Ah. That's right, It wouldn't be something worthy of a hero." Neito replied agreeing, but still sounding condescending as he shrugged. "Besides, it's normal to hear about heroes that are defeated by villains and then seek out revenge." He continued with his constant rant still smirking.

"Calm down, Bakugou!" Kirishima shouted the explosive blonde as he was visibly shaking. "If you don't calm down, we won't get our points back!" He insisted on trying to calm him down.

However, in his usual fashion, Katsuki slammed his fist against his free hand causing a blast. "G-go on, Kirishima!" He quickly ordered him. "Right now, I'm totally calm!" He said with a manic grin that said the contrary.

"I'm really counting on you!" Eijiro said before dashing forward.

"Go…!" Bakugou shouted as his team quickly dashed towards that blonde shithead. "Die…!" Katsuki went to attack him with his right hand, Monoma deflected his attack with his right hand while smirking so calmly.

Before Katsuki tried to attack him again, Neito extended his right hand and from it a blast hit the explosive teen right in the face, making him and his team take a step back. "Wow, you got a good quirk!" Neito said joyfully before giving a light touch to Eijiro, who tanked the blast hardening part of his face, on the head.

"That's my-" Katsuki shook his head frowning now really pissed off.

"Bakugo, someone else has the same quirk as you?" Eijiro questioned him taken aback.

"Asshole!" Katsuki shouted enraged as he went to attack Neito with another blast from his right hand that caused a ripple effect.

"For real, you have good quirks." Despite the powerful blast, Neito spoke confidently as the smoke was clearing. "Although mine is better." When the smoke vanished, Katsuki could clearly see him with a left part of his face hardened along with his left arm and right hand. He tanked the attack and didn't even have a scratch.

Katsuki was briefly shocked by this as Neito's team took a few steps back away from them.

"What…? Mine… He has it too…?" Eijiro was shocked by this sight too and was confused beyond belief.

"No." Katsuki bluntly said to him. "He copied them." He was quick to put two and two together and figure out Neito's quirk, Copy.

"That's right!" Monoma replied positively never wearing off that smug smirk of his. His left arm returned to normal. "Well, even if you're idiots you got it, right?" The copycat boy said to them disrespectfully. Katsuki was already sick and tired of this trickless bastard and was ready to muder him, however another rival team got in his way.

It was due to the glue guy, Bondo, that launched a load of his glue toward Monoma's and Katsuki's team, forcing them to take a step back.

"Bondo! You're looking for a fight?" Neito said to him unfazed.

"Monoma, now we just have to escape. With the points that we have, we'll make it to the best four!" Sen told him before the team turned around and started to get away with Kodai's team behind them.

"After them!" Bakugou angrily ordered his team.

"It's solidifying!" However they couldn't move. "Wow! I can't move!" Eijiro's right foot was trapped under the glue and he was unable to move it.

"Wait a moment! I'll melt it with my quirk!" Mina hastily put her right foot over the glue to then secrete her acid to melt it.

"Quickly! We have zero points! Quickly!" Hanta said to her seeing that Monoma's team was getting away.

As they were getting away. Neito looked over his shoulder smirking at Katsuki's team. "Oh, don't get mad at me." He said to them making a tiny blast from his right hand. "You provoked us, right? What did you say at the oath? That embarrassing thing… Let's see…" He said right at Katsuki in a very mocking way that enraged the violent boy. "Well, doesn't matter, You did a good job today!" He sarcastically said to them as he and his team were getting away from them.

"Number one. Not any place. An indisputable first place!" Katsuki Bakugou WILL NOT reap what he sow!

"_There's one minute left!" _Present Mic announced as the public roared. "_Todoroki planned everything to have the 10 million in his reach in an instant! Or at least that's what I thought five minutes ago! But incredibly, Midoriya has been able to escape for 5 minutes in this reduced space!" _He narrated excitedly.

As of now, Shouto's and Izuku's team were in a stalemate. The icy-hot boy could tell that Midoriya was trying to just kill time, as Tokoyami's Dark Shadow was preventing Shouto's team to get closer and Shiozaki's vines turned out to be little effective as Dark Shadow quickly got rid of them when she tried to bind them. Moreover, not just time was against the white-red haired teen, Sora's team could appear at any moment, he knew they would come to get their points back and if that happens, Todoroki's team would never be able to get them, he was actually expecting to pass next round by getting to second place, but now that he has the chance, he won't let it slip between his fingers.

Todoroki's team tried to take a step forward.

"Hold on!" However Midoriya's team took a step to the left as Dark Shadow once more got in the way. It was really impressive how him and his team was holding their ground in a situation like this.

All Might watched smiling with pride as his student refused to give up. Endeavour on the other hand looked disappointed with his son as his enemy found out his weak point.

Shouto knew that Midoriya was keeping his distance on the left side on purpose, since he won't be able to shoot ice without hitting Iida by accident, like this he would only hold himself back with his ice. Midoriya paid attention. It was also stressing for him the fact that Sora didn't appear yet. Is he also planning something or did he just give up? Either way there's only a minute left and Midoriya caused him more trouble than he thought…

Izuku was sweating, he just needs to resist for one more minute. But he had no idea what would happen if Sora decides to appear now, he knows he and Riku are competitive by nature and they most likely won't simply finish in 4th place even if they can pass to the next round. They will come and get their points back, but then why didn't they appear yet? "_No. Don't focus on them, focus on this! I have to hold my ground until the end!" _The emerald boy thought to himself focusing on the task at hand.

Tenya glared at His friend, Midoriya, with determination in his eyes. "Guys, there's less than a minute. After this, I won't be useful. I trust in you!" He said to his teammates with seriousness.

"Iida?" Shouto questioned what was he planning to do, the girls in the back also seemed confused.

Tenya got into a running stance as his thrusters were igniting. "Hang on tight. Make sure to take it, Todoroki-kun!" Tenya said to him. Then his engines expelled flames that quickly turned blue. "Torque Over… Recipro burst!" Then in a single moment, Tenya dashed at extremely high speeds, so fast that Izuku couldn't react in time, it almost made Todoroki's team formation collapse and thus Shouto was able to swipe the ten million headband from his neck.

"_What…?! What happened? So fast! So fast!" _Present Mic and pretty much everyone was taken by surprise at Tenya's surprise technique. Tenya came to a sudden halt exhausted as his teammates were completely dumbfounded, they barely believed what just happened. _Iida, if you had that acceleration capability, you could have shown it in the qualifiers!" _The voice hero commented directly at the speedster.

"What was that?" Shouto asked Tenya still in shock as he put the ten million headband around his neck.

Tenya recovered his breath. "By forcing the increase in torsion and the rotation, I created an explosive force. But as a delay, my engine stops for a time." He explained, his thrusters were expelling smoke due to said side-effect. "It's a secret technique that I didn't show to anyone from the class." He added as Izuku's team looked shocked, Izuku himself was shocked. "I told you, didn't I, Midoriya-kun? That I challenged you." He said directly at his friend smiling confidently.

"_They turned it around! Attack and defense to the max! Todoroki gets the ten million! And Midoriya suddenly plummets to 4th place!" _Present Mic announced and the public roared. All Might looked worried as Endeavour on the other hand smirked. "_With less than a minute left, Todoroki has four headbands! He took away the first place from Midoriya, who's been escaping like a madman!" _Present Mic narrated. "_Would these four teams pass to the next round!?" _The position table showed Team Todoroki in 1st place, Monoma's 2nd, Sora's 3rd and Midoriya's in 4th.

"Second, eh? I think we did pretty well." Neito said pleased as his team were running away. "Either way, let's keep that position." He instructed his teammates.

"Wait! I said wait!" Neito heard Bakugou shouting at him from behind him.

"Geez, how persistent." Neito sighed. "As a hero, also as a person, that persistence will-" He said turning around before being stop mid-sentence by Bakugou suddenly leaping at him.

"Don't act on your own, Bakugou!" Eijiro shouted at him as Bakugou went straight at the enemy team.

"Tsubara!" Monoma quickly called one of his teammates, Kosei Tsubara.

"Guard!" Kosei inhaled deeply only to then blow out air that suddenly became a see-through wall that stopped Bakugou mid-air, this is all thanks to Kosei's quirk, Solid Air. Tsubara laughed as Bakugou punched furiously at the transparent wall trying to not touch the ground. "You can't see this wall! Take that!" He confidently said as him and his team turned around.

However, to Neito's surprise, Katsuki was able to punch through the crystal-like wall and take Neito's headbands. Katsuki jumped off the wall taking two of the three headbands with him. "He took two!" Neito angrily said as Bakugou was taken back to his team thanks to Sero's tape.

"_Team Bakugou stole two headbands! To place himself at third place!" _Present Mic announced as the position table now showed Bakugou's team in 3rd place. "_The positions continue to change at the final moments! It's the passion of the youth!" _He commented.

After stopping both Tsunitori's and Kodai's teams, Neito was now angry. However Kosei told him that they're still in fourth place since Kendo lost her points as well as Rin. Neito calmed down knowing that he just needs to hold on to his remaining headband long enough.

"I told you to tell me if you're gonna jump!" Hanta said to him as he took Bakugo back to his place.

"But with this, we'll make sure to pass to the next round-" Eijiro was saying before Katsuki interrupted him.

"Not yet!" The explosive teen shouted before starting to knock Eijiro's head angrily. Good thing he didn't feel a thing thanks to his quirk. "We'll get an indisputable first place!" He shouted as Sero in the back looked at this sweatdropping. "Just couldn't prepare on my own! Go!" He ordered his teammates furiously as they're still after Monoma's team. "We'll get our points back, and then we'll go for the ten million!" He declared clenching his right fist.

Eijrio and Sero smirked at this as Mina just seemed in awe. "Geez…" That was the only thing that Hanta said.

"Flat face! Tape!" He said to Hanta as he moved his leg up.

"I'm Sero!" He replied to Bakugo as he fired tape forward, but it didn't go to Monoma's team.

"You failed!" Neito said noticing this.

"Raccoon eyes! Shoot the dissolving solution in the direction that we're going!" He said to Mina moving his other leg up.

"My name's Mina Ashido!" She said to him before doing as told. By combining both of these moves, Bakugou's team was skating over the ground, using Sero's tape to move forward, but that wasn't it as Bakugou used his blasts to push his team forward faster and reached Monoma's team in no time.

Kosei created another barrier, but Bakugou used an explosion to tear it down and take Neito's last headband off his neck. "_Bakugou's merciless! If he's going to do it, it has to be fully! After all he's a perfectionist! There's just a few seconds left!" _Present Mic commented as the public cheered. With Bakugo reclaiming his headband, his team is now in second place.

"Next! We'll go where Deku and Todoroki are!" Bakugou instructed his team to go towards the ice wall.

Back with Izuku's team.

"Let's get it back!" Izuku instructed to his team.

"It's risky, wouldn't it be better if we run?" Fumikage questioned. Mei seemed to be in a panic even if she's still smiling.

"No!" Izuku shouted. "Sora got the rest of the points, but he's not here yet! This is our only chance!" He knew that as long as Sora's not around there's still a chance to win!

"Alright!" Ochako said before moving forward making the others do the same. "We'll get them back, Deku-kun! Definitely!" she said with determination in her eyes.

"Uraraka-san…" He said looking at her as something was drawn to his mind. "_That's right… It's not just me." _He thought remembering that he too carries the feelings of his teammates, those who put their trust in him. "_The feelings of those… that trusted in me…" _Izuku then channelled One for All on his right arm as his team charged at Todoroki's. Said boy noticed this sudden surge of power in Midoriya. "_I'm carrying them too!" _Izuku then threw his powered arm at Shouto, who in the heat of the moment, instinctively ignited his left hand in flames in self-defense.

Izuku knew what he was doing, when using his power against someone so his bones don't break and he didn't have the intention to attack him, in a sudden move he swung his right arm away creating a sudden burst of wind that pushed Shouto's arm away while also extinguishing his flames.

Shouto then realized what he was doing "_My left side… Again…?" _He was shocked, once more he was forced to use his left side in self defense, just like Sora did...

"_It hurts, but it's not broken!" _Izuku could still move his right arm and he was quick to take his chance. "_He turned around the headbands to hide the worth, but the last one he stole was the ten million, so it must be up-" _He went for the headband on top of the other two. "This one!" Izuku then quickly took the headband off Shouto's neck! "I got it… I got it!" The emerald boy proclaimed and the public cheered.

"_There's only 11 seconds left, and the returns doesn't stop!" _Present Mic narrated.

"Wait, that's not another one?" Mei asked him looking at the headband he got.

Izuku then looked at it… "They tricked us!" And he was shocked to find out that it was a headband worth 60 points.

"Just in case, we changed the positions of the headbands!" Momo said to him. "You were very naive, Midoriya-san!" She added and now Izuku and his team were in a pinch.

"Todoroki-kun react! That was a close-" Tenya said to him turning around but stop mid-sentence. "Wait! You're missing a headband!" He said shocked seeing that Todoroki was down two headbands!

"_what- WHAT IS THIS?!" _Present Mic shouted as the entire public gasped in shock.

Then the two teams looked at the right and found a shocking sight: Someone else took Shouto's headband off his neck. It was none other that Riku that had the ten million headband on his hand. Sora's team appeared outta nowhere and took back their headband!

"_Outta nowhere, Nomura's Team appeared and took back their ten million! Not even the cameras saw them doing it! Did they teleport or what?!" _The voice hero announced as Sora and Riku were having fading red and blue auras around their bodies. Hitoshi and Tetsutetsu were in shock as they don't have the slightest idea of what just happened. The public went like crazy seeing this otherworldly display.

"...I told you, Shouto. That I wouldn't let you pass me." Riku said looking at Shouto over his shoulder with determination in his eyes.

Shouto and everyone else were in disbelief that Sora and his team just appeared and took their headband without anyone noticing it.

"...What just happened?" Hitoshi asked in shock.

"...In a moment… We were somewhere else… Then we're here… Did we really teleport…?" Tetsutetsu was also in shock as he returned his skin to normal.

"No." Sora replied. "We just dashed so fast that we became invisible to the naked eye." He explained to his teammates. "Using a special movement technique in synch, Riku and I were able to do that, good thing you guys held on tight." He elaborated. He and Riku used Air Stepping to do this insanely fast move, using it in synch allowed them to move even faster than a blink of an eye, as if time stopped for a moment, that's why Riku was the only one that could take the headband off Shouto's neck.

"Good eye, Hitoshi, thanks to you we have our points back." Riku commended him handing him the headband. "I told you that we just needed to wait for the right moment, good thing we had just what we needed to remain hidden." He was the one that came up with this move, Sora's team hid behind the ice wall and then he asked Shinso to keep his eye on the ten million headband so he would know where it exactly was, he saw it coming that Shouto would try to trick anyone that would try to take it.

"...Don't mention it." Hitoshi said still shaken by the sudden change in movement as he took the headband and put it around his neck.

Both Izuku and Shouto understood Riku's plan. Tenya was shocked at how fast that despite both Sora and Riku having weight on them.

"Oi… It wasn't the manliest of moves, but like they say, everything's worth in war and love, right?" Tetsutetsu said to Riku also shaken, but still smirking.

"Sorry if you guys got dizzy back there." Sora apologized.

Izuku and Shouto couldn't believe it, at the nick of time they both lost their chance, but then again… Should it be that big of a surprise…? Sora's the strongest and Riku is one of the smartest, together they are unstoppable…

Izuku then snapped out of it and saw the table of positions. His team was in fourth place, so they can still pass!

"_It's almost time! Start the countdown!" _Present Mic announced as there was 10 seconds left!

Izuku then noticed that Todoroki's team was still in shock and knew that he could still take more points from them, at least he could get behind Sora! "Go Tokoyami-kun!" He ordered him and he sent Dark Shadow at them.

Shouto then quickly noticed this. "Shiozaki!" He ordered her and she rose a wall of vines blocking Dark Shadow.

Then, a sudden explosion made a hole in the ice wall and from the smoke Katsuki appeared. "Deku 2, you bastard!" He went flying right at Sora, in response Sora took out his keyblade ready to block him.

"Uraraka-san!" Izuku ordered her.

"Alright!" She and the others dashed forward as Dark Shadow tore down the vines.

Tenya tried to move, but he couldn't just yet.

"Yaoyorozu!" Shouto ordered her as Midoriya was quickly approaching him.

Katsuki dived at Sora ready to blow him to the ground.

Momo gave Shouto a metal bar and when he took it in his right hand, it froze.

The clash seemed inevitable…! "_Time out!" _But sadly the time was up and Katsuki fell flat on the ground. (Hopefully someone made a gift out of that) "_The second round, the cavalry battle, is over!" _Present Mic announced.

Izuku clenched his right hand in frustration and defeat.

"Bakugou!" Hanta shouted as he, Eijiro and Mina quickly approached him still lying on the ground.

"You okay?" Eijiro asked him and the explosive blonde just slammed his right fist on the ground over and over again like a child.

Shouto got off of his team looking down. "Dammit." He muttered disappointed.

"Phew! That was intense." Sora said as his team left the formation. He was smiling glad that the battle was over.

"No kiddin'" Riku agreed with him.

"_Now, let's see which teams are the first four!" _Present Mic announced. "_In first place, Team Nomura!" _The public cheered the winners of the battle.

"YES! We did it!" Tetsutetsu cheered raising the hands of Sora and Riku into the air. The keyblade teens just smiled.

As the steel boy let go of them, Shinso approached them. "Very great job." He said to the trio.

Sora smiled at him. "Thanks, you too, Hitoshi. It seems we do make a good team." He said to him.

Hitoshi smiled back at him, but this time it was a sincere smile. "It sure seems like that." He said to him.

"Gotta say, you're actually not bad to be around. Sorry for misjudging you." Riku said to him putting his hands in his pockets, now he could tell that Hitoshi wasn't a bad guy, rather he's just misunderstood.

"It's okay, Riku. I'm used to that." Shinso replied, there was faint sense of sadness in his voice, Riku noticed this. "Well, that's it for the truce, I guess." He added shrugging.

"Right." Sora nodded before extending his right hand to him. "Good luck next round." He said to him smiling.

Hitoshi blinked a bit surprised before shaking hands with him smiling back. "Yeah, same to you, the three of you." He said sincerely. And with that Hitoshi took his leave.

"You sure can make friends with everyone, eh?" Tetsutetsu said to him smiling.

Sora smiled at him shrugging. "That's Sora for you, you can't just help but befriend him." Riku said to him smiling giving Sora a pat on the back.

"So true, bro." The steel boy couldn't agree more. "Welp, I guess I should go back with my classmates and hope Kendo and the others aren't mad at me, at least Shiozaki won't, that's not something she would do." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"Kendo, eh? That's the girl you like?" Riku said with a sly smile.

"What…? No!" Tetsutetsu replied with a small blush.

"Aha, sure." Sora said sarcastically smirking.

"A-anyway, good luck next round guys! Show everyone how epicly manly you are!" Tetsutetsu said to them hyped.

"Same to you, Tet." Riku said to him smiling. And with that Tetsutetsu turned around and started to walk away. "And good luck with Kendo!" Riku shouted at him smirking.

"Shut up!" Tetsutetsu shouted back at him as he ran off. Sora and Riku just laughed briefly.

"_In second place, Team Bakugou!" _Present Mic announced.

"Ah, we were just a bit off!" Mina complained waving her hands.

"Well, second place isn't bad." Hanta said to her smiling. "Everything ended well."

"You really think he'll think of something like that?" Eijiro rhetorically asked looking at Katsuki sitting on the ground yelling angrily. Kirishima and Sero just deadpanned at him.

"_In third place, Team Todoroki!" _Present Mic announced.

Momo sighed. "Even if we made it to the next round, I feel it was really close." She said looking down. But honestly, she kinda saw it coming that Sora and his team would win, at least she tried.

"I knew there would be a punishment for taking the points of the small one in such an indecent way." Ibara said looking down putting both of her hands on her chest, she just knew that there would be consequences for such a sin.

"I'm sorry… I caused you trouble…" Tenya apologized clenching his right hand in frustration.

"That's not true. It wasn't your fault, none of us could have predicted this." Momo said to him trying to cheer him up.

"She's right, Iida-san. We should be grateful to at least pass to the next round." Ibara said to him trying to do the same.

Shouto remained silent looking to the ground, but he briefly looked at Sora and Riku talking with the others. Again he ended up far behind them… He knew that it might get to this, but he still had to try, he'll keep trying to one up them…

"_And forth place, Team Midoriya!" _Present Mic announced.

Izuku sighed in relief as Mei removed the jetpack from his back and immediately started to check it.

"Deku-kun?" Ochako asked as she and Tokoyami approached him.

"Um… I'm really sorry…" Izuku apologized to his team as he turned around looking down.

"No, don't be." Ochako replied trying to cheer him up.

"She's right, Midoriya. If anything I should be the one to apologize, I was planning to take a headband of Todoroki, but something prevented Dark Shadow from doing it, Sora's team got in the way. It wasn't meant to be as it seems." Tokoyami said to as as Dark Shadow popped up and nodded his head.

"But hey! At least we made it to the next round so cheer up!" Ochako said smiling brightly trying to raise spirits.

"Yeah, you're right, Uraraka-san." Deku replied to her lighting up a little. "At least we'll make it to the next round." He looked at his right fist with determination.

"Hey, Deku!" Izuku turned around and saw Sora and Riku approaching him smiling at him.

"Sora, Riku." The greenette greeted them.

"Congrats, man!" Sora smiled brightly at him. "It's so awesome that you'll make it to the next round with us." He added.

"Thanks and congratulations to you too, you won after all." Izuku replied smiling back at him.

Sora giggled for a bit rubbing his nose.

"Hey, Deku. Good move that you pulled on us, you and Fumikage really took me by surprise." Riku complimented him.

"Oh, that? Well honestly it felt like it was just another lucky punch." Izuku replied him rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe it was good timing, but still you did great out there, buddy." Riku replied to him softly punching him in the shoulder. Izuku smiled at him.

"But man! You guys sure are fast! It's almost not fair!" Ochako said to the keyblade boys smiling at them.

"Sorry, Ochako-chan, but we just dislike losing." Sora replied smiling at her while in the background Riku and Fumikage shook hands before Riku patted Dark Shadow on the head.

Riku noticed Mei glaring at him with a deep frown and a pout before giving her back. "I think she's mad at me." Riku sweatdropped.

"Well, you broke one of her 'babies', can you blame her?" Izuku said to him. "But she'll get over it." He added shrugging.

"Guess the support guys, really like their gadgets." Riku commented.

Sora then approached them and surrounded them with his arms smiling brightly. "Let's do our best next round!" He said to his friends smiling brightly. His friends smiled back at him.

"_These four teams… will advance… to the final round!" _Present Mic announced as the public cheered. All Might sighed in relief that his successor made it to the final round.

Shouto looked from afar at Sora and Izuku who were talking to each other with smiles on their faces, the half-teen then looked down to his left hand. "_It happened again… It overcame me again... " _He thought to himself clenching his hand in frustration. "I can't… If I keep up like this, I'll end up doing what my father wants…" He whispered lowly with resentment in his eyes. He just couldn't understand why this happened twice and so similarly, he just couldn't fully understand Sora and Izuku… Just who or what are they…?

Endeavour looked at his son with a disappointed frown before taking his leave.

"_Now, we'll take an hour break for lunch before the activities of the afternoon! Chao!" _Present Mic announced at the people in the bleachers that started to leave the stadium for the next hour. "Hey, EraserHead, let's go eat something." He suggested to Shouta.

"I'll go to sleep." He replied before laying on the ground.

All of the students from the first year were right outside the stadium with direction to the cafeteria, it was lunch time after all.

"How frustrating…" Even if it didn't look at all like it, Tsuyu was mad. She was walking towards Mina leaving Minoru behind, who was looking like an idiot for losing so spectacularly. "Mina-chan, congratulations" She said to her pink friend.

Mina groaned as she put her hand behind her neck. "Well, Bakugou only put me in his team to counter Todoroki's ice, so I don't think this reflects my abilities." She replied with a glum face.

"Iida-kun, I didn't know that you had that special move! It's not fair!" Ochako reproached him being mad at him, she was pretending to run but without moving anywhere.

"How come it's not fair?! I use it as intended." Tenya replied having his right arm stiffly. Ochako glared at him with a pout, but honestly she looked cute even if she was mad at him. (Hey, I'm being honest here.) "I wanted to compete against Midoriya-kun at any cost." He explained himself.

"It's something of men, isn't it?" Ochako replied before noticing something. "By the way, where's Deku-kun?" She asked turning around but not finding the emerald boy anywhere.

She wasn't the only one looking for someone. "Has anyone seen, Sora-kun anywhere?" Momo asked Tooru, Mina and Tsuyu, but they all responded negatively. After the battle was over she wanted to congratulate him, but he just up and vanished. But she tried to not get worried, maybe he just left for lunch with Riku. He wasn't anywhere either.

At a nearby entrance from where the youngsters were leaving, there was Shouto staring at Sora and Izuku with a cold gaze. He after the battle was over, he asked both of them to talk to him in private.

Izuku was getting unverneved by this, Todoroki just glared at him and Sora silently and it was intimidating, at least Sora was right beside him.

Sora himself was getting intimidated by Shouto, his gaze was just like Riku's when he wants to intimidate someone. It has been a few minutes since Shouto called him and Deku here. "So, Shouto… What do you wanna talk about?" The spiky brunette broke the tense and dense silence. It has to be something serious for the dual-haired boy to call not just him, but Deku as well.

The boy who was born with everything… Might open a bit of his closed off and icy heart to the only ones that pushed him to the edge…

_To be Continued… _


	14. Chapter 13: The Tournament, Part 1

**The Tournament, Part 1: A Cold Heart…**

The man, known as Enji Todoroki, AKA Endeavour, was walking down the stairs until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"**Yo! Long time no see! Let's drink tea, Endeavour!**" It was All Might that was talking to him, wearing his trademark smile.

"All Might…" Endeavour looked at his long time rival over his shoulder, there was huge resentment and anger in his turquoise eyes. For a brief moment the flames around his shoulders stirred up.

"**We haven't seen each other since that chat we had with the press ten years ago, eh?**" All Might said to him remembering the last time he saw the Flame Hero. "**I saw you, so I thought I should greet you.**" He added.

"I see. You already did it so leave me." Endeavour just started to walk down the stairs again. "Tea? Is that a joke? I'm going to the bathroom. Get out!" The imposing man said as he walked away from the living legend.

All Might then jumped ahead making flips while laughing, he landed right in front of the redhead man giving him the back. "**Don't be so cold!**" All Might said playfully as he turned around. Endeavour just looked irritated. "**Your son, Shouto-shounen, did great without even using half of his power. Is that because you taught him well?**" All Might asked.

"What are you trying to say?" Endeavour asked back.

"**Because, I want to know how to improve the next generation.**" The no.1 hero replied. Along with raising Midoriya as his successor, he also seeks to help improve the next generation of heroes.

"You think I'm going to tell you?" Endeavour rhetorically asked irritated. "You're useless as always, and you're making me angry." He said walking past him, bumping his shoulder.

"**Sorry…**" All Might apologized as the no.2 hero walked down the stairs before stopping.

"...While you're here, I want to ask you something." The flame hero said looking at his rival over his shoulder. "Those two kids, the so-called 'Heroes of 1-A', I heard some rumors about their prowess along with this 'Heartless infestation'. Is it true that they are so strong that by themselves they handled hordes of those monsters to the point of even letting them fight alongside you?" He asked with full seriousness. He indeed heard quite a lot about the keybladers thanks to his position and influences, but not the most important part which was that they are from another world. He also heard about the Heartless, to him the monsters are just a nuisance.

"**Ah! So you heard about Sora-shounen and Riku-shounen too, eh?**" All Might replied, he was actually expecting the top heroes to at least hear something about the exploits of the talented otherworldly heroes and the alien darkness of the Heartless, but it was still surprising. "**Just between us, it's the truth, they are talented beyond belief, in my eyes they are already heroes in any aspect!**" The legendary man said with pride. "**I believe they are great role models for their classmates.**" He added, while he was proud of his own pupil, he was also very fond of the keyblade youth.

Endeavour listened to this with great interest. "Is that so? Then just remember this… No matter how good those two are, my son will surpass them." He said with absoluteness. He was impressed with the keybladers, but they must be surpassed if Shouto would ever achieve his purpose. "I'll make him a hero that surpasses you someday. That's why I created him." He said smirking confidently.

"**What…?**" All Might was taken aback by this statement to the point of stop smiling.

"He's in his rebel phase now, but he definitely will surpass you. I'll make sure of that!" Endeavour said with a terrifying glare before walking off leaving All Might speechless.

* * *

"So, Shouto… What do you wanna talk about?" Sora asked the dual-haired boy, who was just glaring at him and Deku silently leaning on the wall behind him. Shouto had a cold gaze in his mismatched eyes.

"Um, yeah. If we don't hurry, the cafeteria will be crowded…" Izuku said to him being intimidated by Todoroki's glare. It's been a few minutes since he called him and Sora to talk in private.

Shouto remained dead silent. "_Man, if glares could kill, him and Riku would have killed millions. He sure gives Riku a run for his money when it comes to intimidating" _Sora thought, he was getting nervous of Shouto's silent treatment, but he was handling it pretty well unlike Deku, it was written on his face that he was scared.

Izuku gulped nervously. "_He intimidates differently than Kacchan…" _He thought being scared right now.

"I was defeated." Finally Shouto spoke. "So much to the point of breaking my promise. It happened twice." He said monotonously looking to the ground.

"You mean… your left side?" Sora asked looking at Shouto's left arm. Izuku too was aware that Shouto didn't use his left side despite that it would be a great advantage.

Shouto took his left hand out of his pocket and looked at it. "Iida, Shiozaki, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Uraraka… None felt it. In that last moment, I was the only one that was defeated. It was just me, that saw All Might's power from close." Shouto said remembering when he was pushed to the brink to use his left side unconsciously against Midoriya and when he witnessed All Might's power in person. "And before that, you forced me to use it on you, Sora. You just overwhelmed me to the point of desperation that it just overcame me." He spoke to Sora remembering when Sora defeated him at the first training. "No matter what I did, you didn't come down, you didn't bend the knee... I was utterly defeated then too." He added looking at the spiky keyblader in his clear blue sky eyes.

"You were the one who underestimated me." Sora replied calmly. "But why are you saying all this? What are you trying to say?" Sora asked him wanting him to not beat around the bush.

"I mean that I felt something similar in both of you. Especially you, Midoriya" Shouto said now looking at Izuku. Both boys looked nervous, Shouto was getting suspicious of Deku. "Midoriya, Sora you... " The air suddenly became super heavy around them. "... Are you both and Riku, All Might's secret love children or something like that?" He asked extremely seriously.

Sora and Izuku just looked at Shouto dumbfounded. "_Secret… love children…?!" _Izuku thought at the absurdity of the question. However he put a bit of thought into it and Todoroki did say he knew that All Might was watching him. "_I-I see… So that's what he thought!" _He was sorta relieved. "_But why include Sora and Riku into this?"_

Suddenly Sora burst out of laughter to the point of holding his stomach, he was laughing as if he had just heard a really great joke.

"What's so funny about this?" Shouto asked him narrowing his eyes. He couldn't understand why Sora was laughing like that, even Izuku seemed taken aback by this.

"Hahaha! S-sorry, it's just-" He couldn't finish as he started to laugh again.

"I didn't say a joke." Shouto said flatly.

"_Stop laughing, he might get mad!" _Izuku looked at his laughing friend with a panicked face.

Sora stood up straight again as he laugher slowly faded. "Sorry for that, it's just that you were way off the road, man!" Sora said with a big grin as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Y-yeah! I-It's not like that! I mean, if we were I'll say no, so I don't expect you to believe me or Sora, but it's not what you think…" Izuku said to Shouto nervously quickly changing from anxious poses. "First off, let me ask you something… Why do you think that about us?" Izuku asked Todoroki.

"Since you said, 'but it's not like that' and 'you were way off the road', it means there's a connection between you that you can't talk about, do you?" He inquired Izuku "And you and Riku know about it too, don't you?" Now he did it to Sora. "You and Riku are really close to Midoriya, more than anyone else in the class. And from what I could tell in your battle with the Noumu Heartless, All Might also trusts you two a lot." He added narrowing his eyes.

Sora and Izuku flinched and looked away from him. That told Shouto that he was onto something, but of course he knows they won't admit it. However he was almost completely sure Sora and Riku are blood-related given their extremely similar quirks, he doesn't buy that it's just because they trained together, they're almost identical. They're still hiding something...

"My father is Endeavour. I think you know that he's stagnant as the number two hero since always." Shouto said closing his eyes. He opted to go straight to the point. "If you, Midoriya, have something of the number one hero… and if you, Sora and Riku, are deeply connected to him, then… I have more reasons to defeat you." He said with a deep tone in his voice and a serious glare. "My father has a great wish to thrive in the world. As a hero, he earned renown for his destructive force. That's why, the living legend, All Might, is a great nuisance for him. Since he can't surpass All Might, he thought his next plan." Shouto explained about his father looking to the right avoiding eye contact. Sora and Izuku seemed surprised by what they were listening to.

"What are you talking about, Todoroki-kun…?" Izuku asked him. "What are you trying to tell us?"

However, Sora gasped as he put the pieces together. "Don't tell me that… He…" Sora couldn't finish his sentence, his voice sounded cracked, his face paled.

"You got it faster than I thought, Sora." Shouto confirmed his suspicion. Sora gasped in shock, but Izuku didn't get it. "You've heard about quirk marriages, right?" He said seeing that Izuku didn't understood where he was going. "That became a problem for the second and third generation after the coming of superpowers. Choosing a wife just based on the strength of your own quirk passing them to your children, forcing marriages. An outdated way of thinking, with lack of ethics" He explained to them about this horrendous act of the past.

"...What?" Sora asked outright shocked and disgusted. He just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"He's a man with money and achievements. He won over the relatives of my mother and he took over her quirk. He's trying to fill his own desire, making me, a hero that surpasses All Might." He continued with his explanation and it hit both Sora and Izuku harder than a Detroit Smash, it shocked them to the core.

"...But… But, that's wrong!" Sora shouted furiously. "He used your own mother as a tool to breed you for his selfish desire!?" The keyblade hero was enraged to no end. It was something unforgivable to force someone into marriage to them only be used as a living womb to create a life for a selfish and empty purpose. "People are not supposed to be born for some reason that has nothing to do with them!" This rage comes from the memory of Roxas, his former Nobody, now brother, even though he was created by accident, he was used to fill a selfish and horrible desire. He just can't help but feel that way when looking at Shouto after hearing this.

"I just knew you would think the same as I do, Sora." Shouto replied sounding calm, but there was also rage in his eyes. "You got a moral compass that never strays, ethics that never bends. Of course you would react to such a thing like that." He said to Sora as he looked down boiling his fists in anger. "You know what's worse? I'm not the first one he made." He said to both boys.

Izuku flinched as Sora looked up eyes-widened. "...You have… siblings…?" Izuku asked him.

"3 siblings, two brothers and a sister." Shouto replied looking down. "I don't remember too well my oldest brother, I was little when he disappeared, but I know my father had something to do with it." He said now starting to sound angry. "That bastard rejected him and my other siblings as failures when they weren't useful for him and almost completely ignored them…" He added.

Sora got more enraged as Izuku flinched shocked. "So he used your family as tools… and discarded them as he pleased…" Sora said in a grave voice filled with rage. He tightened his fist to the point of almost bleeding. Izuku was getting terrified by this sight, Sora so enraged, his eyes lost its luster, they looked dull and cold. Even Shouto internally was getting scared at this.

"_Is he taking it personal?" _Shouto thought judging by the way Sora was suddenly behaving. If he and Izuku would have looked at Sora's hands they would have noticed dark red bolts of electricity that were extremely brief. "Now you know it, what kind of man that bastard is." He said to Sora and Izuku.

"He doesn't deserve to be called a hero!" Sora said memory of Xehanort's Nobody, Xemnas, a man that used his followers as tools for his own gain, flowed into his mind.

"Couldn't agree more, but that's how the rest of the world sees him." Shouto said to him before looking down once more. "It's irritating… I don't want to become a tool of that scum." He said with resentment and rage in his voice. "I remember my mother I was always crying." He could still see the image of his mother crying as if it happened yesterday. "While she said: 'Your left side is disgusting', she spilled boiling water on this side." He said with notorious sadness and pain in his voice as he covered his burned eye with his left hand.

Sora and Izuku were horrified at this, it almost made them want to throw up. "...S-she… did… that…?" Sora's voice once more cracked, his pupils shrunk, his face paled. He was on the verge of tears.

"...It wasn't her fault…" Shouto replied not moving his hand away. "He drove her to mental and emotional instability." He explained. He would never blame his mother for any of this… "Basically I started this fight with you to show him what I can do, without using the quirk of my damm father… No... I'll deny him completely, winning first place without using it." Shouto said removing his hand to reveal a soul piercing stare. Sora and Izuku were speechless.

However they weren't the only ones listening to this tragic story. Right around the corner there was Katsuki in total silence, he saw icyhot taking the two Dekus to talk about something, little that he knew was that he was followed.

Right beside him there was Riku with a traumatized look on his face. He saw Katsuki following Shouto, Sora and Deku. He followed the lousy blonde to make sure he wouldn't do something stupid only for both of them to overhear something that they shouldn't.

Both Katsuki and Riku were taken aback by Sora's sudden burst of rage, deep down Kacchan was slightly intimidated by the sheer rage that he would have never imagined that such a docile guy would have. Riku on the other hand knew that when Sora is enraged, he gets enraged badly.

"_...Shouto… You…" _Part of him knew that Shouto's been through something horrible, but this…? This is way worse that he would ever imagine. Nonetheless, Riku now knows it clearly. As memories of Xehanort's Heartless, Ansem, a man that used him as a tool for his own gain, who's shadow kept haunting him for more than a year, came to his mind he realized that there's almost no difference between himself and the young Todoroki… "_You're just like me…" _

Back with Sora and Izuku. Todoroki seemed to finished speaking his piece of mind and started to walk out in silence as Sora and Izuku watched him leave.

"I don't care if you can't tell me your connection with All Might." Shouto said as he was walking away. "It doesn't matter what you are from All Might, I'll surpass you three only with my right side. Sorry for making you waste your time." He finished talking as he continued to walk away.

Izuku thought that if this would be comic, Todoroki would be the main protagonist given his tragic and powerful backstory. The world that Shouto spoke of was way different from the ones Sora and Deku knew, it was scary to be honest, Sora was aware that atrocities and tragedies existed in this or any world, but it was still heartbreaking to know such a tragedy as this.

Izuku thought that their goals are different despite aiming to the same end, compared with his simple-minded dream, what can he say…?

"You would do that, and for what?" However Sora was unwilling to let him go without giving him a piece of his mind. He stepped out of the corridor and stood a few steps behind Shouto. The half-teen stopped the second he heard him say that. "To let your own heart be swallowed by darkness? To imprison yourself into self-loathing? To perpetuate this vicious cycle of longing to surpass someone?" Sora questioned Shouto's motives, even if it's useless he would try to talk and reason to him.

Todoroki looked at him over his shoulder, he was frowning slightly. "You don't know what you're saying. I know what I'm doing." He replied sternly.

"Do you? Because all I'm seeing is a guy waging war himself. With the half that he so adamantly tries to deny." Sora said to him looking at him into his grey eye. "Shouto, this not good for you, it's unhealthy. Don't you see this would only harm you in the long run? You can't live life hating yourself just for being born like this." He had a compassionate look in his eyes and a concerned tone in his voice.

"Sora… You're a good guy. I don't need to fully know you, to know how true your feelings are." Shouto calmly replied fully turning around. "But I just told you, I know what I'm doing. It's easier for you to say that when you don't know how it feels like. Would you say the same thing if you were in my place?" He asked with seriousness. He could see that Sora was truly worried, but he just doesn't understand. How would he if he never had to suffer what he did? Sora couldn't reply immediately, he just looked down."... I appreciate that you're concerned for me, but you don't pay mind to me. You're already too involved in this." He added. Shouto could tell that Sora is just trying to help, but he doesn't have to, this is none of his business.

"You can't just tell me your story and then tell me to not care." Sora replied frowning slightly. "I always cared for my friends and my loved ones, including you." He said with a determined glint in his eyes. "I'm just the kind of guy that wants to help anyone that needs it, even if you say I shouldn't butt in." He added sounding serious. Shouto didn't reply. "Even if I don't understand how it must have felt to have that torment, I know people that have been through pain as horrible if not worse than yours, and all of them found their way to move on, to learn to smile again. You can do the same, Shouto. I know it in my heart" He said to him with conviction putting a hand on his chest. He was talking about all of the people that were suffering in darkness for too long: Roxas, Xion, Namine, Ven, Terra and Aqua. They could know happiness again…

"I'll move on, once I shut my father down once and for all. Maybe then, I'll make my peace." Shouto replied with absoluteness in his voice.

"Shouto. You'll never be able to be at peace with yourself even if you get what you want." Sora said to him also with absoluteness in his voice. "There will always be something holding you back, binding your heart like a chain preventing you from knowing true happiness and that's not Endeavour…" Sora pointed at him with his left hand. "...It's you, refusing, denying yourself as you are, as long as you don't fully embrace yourself with flaws and flames, you won't be able to move on." Sora said to him with a grave tone in his voice. "Even if you have the blood and quirk of a man hollow and rotten inside, they're still a part of you, of who you are." As Sora continued talking, Shouto started to look down.

"_Is he… Making me doubt?" _Sora's words, were starting to resonate inside of Shouto. Could he be right? Is he in the wrong…? "Just stop it, Sora. Nothing that you say will change my mind." Shouto replied focusing on his bitter past, he will not be swayed.

"So is this what you want for your life? Who do you want to be? A man torn on the inside refusing to accept himself?" Sora once again tried to reach him by questioning his end goals. "We should all be free to choose what and who we want to be, you can still choose something better for you. You're better than him, you're better than this. So it's never too late to step back and rethink things" Shouto's eyes widened slightly, for a strange reason something in Sora's words sounding vaguely familiar in his mind, something precious and important that he can't quite remember... "But I guess words won't just be enough, I'll have to back them up with actions." Sora said with determination in his voice and then he extended his right fist forward. "You wanna fight me again? So fine, I'm ready to take you on. But you know I won't lose to someone that's not whole, who refuses to fight me with all they got when everyone else here does just that. It might be hypocritical given that I'm just so ahead of the others that Riku and I have to hold ourselves back, but even so we do that because you know how far we can go. We still fight with seriousness and respect." Sora said to him with determination. "I return your war declaration." He declared him as Shouto looked at him calmly, but in his eyes where a small glint of awe.

Izuku was amazed of how matured Sora sounded. The seriousness in his eyes, but of course, he's more emotionally mature than he looks like and Sora's the kind of guy that would go to any lengths for those in need, just like himself. Izuku was moved by Sora and his caring heart, even if in this instance he was showing a more tough love side of him, but that's just because how he is when it comes to helping others even if he has to use physical force. The green haired boy stepped out of the corridor and walked towards Sora. "I…!" He said making Sora and Shouto looked at him as Deku stood right beside Sora. "I was always helped by others. That was the case in that moment." He said to Todoroki, who was looking at him silently. "I'm here because of the people that helped me." He continued looking at his right hand as he was holding it with his left hand. He remembered all of the people that helped him get to this point as he clenched his right hand. "Save people with a fearless smile, the biggest hero… All Might. I want to be like him. To do that I have to become strong enough to be the number one hero. My motivation seems trivial compared to yours, but I can't lose either. I have to respond to the support of those that helped me." Izuku said to Shouto looking him in the eyes again. The wind was blowing taking the leaves away and making the trees move. "That declaration of war you did to us before… I return it to you too. I'll defeat you!" He declared clenching his fist tighter. His emerald eyes shone with determination.

Sora looked at him smiling a bit. Shouto just looked at him with a neutral face silently, seeing that they both finished what they have to say, the half-teen turned around and walked off wordlessly as Sora and Izuku watched him leave.

Back with Katsuki and Riku.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes and started to walk away seeing the corner of his eye that edgy just looked to the ground having a blank look on his face.

"...Wait" He heard the silver-haired emo say to him so he stopped and looked at him over the shoulder. "What we just heard… Not a single word…" Riku said to him with a cold tone and a deathly, threatening look in his dull eyes.

Katsuki flinched slightly, the edgelord just seemed like a serial killer right there. "Hmph! As if I would care for icy-hot idiot's sad story" He said uncaringly before starting to walk away again only to suddenly stop. "Oi. You sounded like you took it really personal. Did your old man abuse you too or what?" He flatly asked him out of sheer curiosity, he knew that only someone that would have gone through that shithole would react like that.

"...It wasn't him nor anyone that I love." He vaguely replied making Katsuki slightly in awe. The blonde boy just left in silence. Once he was gone Riku poked his head out of the corner and saw that Sora and Deku were gone, he stepped out of it and leaned at the exit, at the same place that Shouto was. He had a sad look on his face. "_...To think that Shouto had a harsh experience through his whole life pretty much and because of self-gain for someone else… Even if it's not the same, I do know what that feels like, to be used… That's why… I have to do something!" _Riku thought narrowing his eyes clenching his right his with determination. He won't sit by and let Shouto be like this, Riku was once in a very similar place as he was and Sora was there to help him, to save him. Now it was his time to be the one to save someone in pain! But first… "Come out, I know you're there." Riku said out loud. He felt a prencese nearby, in fact it was around the corner he just left. He was surprised from who came out of it. "Kyouka?" The rocker girl was there with an embarrassed look on her face as she was rubbing her left arm.

"...Um… Hey, Riku…" She said to him feeling like she was caught red-handed, well she was. Kyouka wanted to congratulate Riku for winning the cavalry battle, even after she tried to ask him alongside Hagakure to join her team. She kinda expected him to say no, but it still saddened her internally, but she couldn't hold it against him, he wanted to team up with Sora, his best friend so she understood it. Kyouka saw him walking away so she went after him, when she thought she lost track of him, she used her quirk to see if he was nearby and she did found him around a nearby corner.

"You heard everything, didn't you?" Riku correctly guessed as if he was reading her mind. Kyouka by accident overheard Todoroki's story and she just couldn't stop hearing until he was done. Kyouka had no other choice but to nod silently, she felt dirty for using her quirk to hear something she shouldn't, but it was so shocking and heartbreaking to she couldn't stop. Honestly it made her grateful to have loving parents even if they are a little overprotective, to be exact, her father. "Even… That part about me…?" Riku asked her again.

Of course the most shocking thing she heard was the fact that Riku also suffered something similar to Todoroki. She just couldn't believe it, but then again it would explain the edgy vibe about him. "...Yeah." She sighed before replying.

"I see." Riku replied calmly.

"B-but I didn't mean to! I-I'm sorry!" She quickly explained herself fearing that Riku now might hate her, of course she heard how threatening he sounding when he threatened Bakugou.

"It's alright, don't worry." Riku walked to her and put a hand on her shoulder, he had a compressive tone in his voice.

"You're not mad at me?" Kyouka asked him surprised and blushed for the contact.

"No, I know it wasn't your intention. You're not into gossip." Riku replied smiling gently trying to ease her. "I bet you must have a lot of questions about me now." He added rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I can tell you after everything you heard." He said to her putting his hands inside his pockets shrugging.

"Really? I-I mean, you don't really have to." Kyouka replied surprised waving her hands in denial.

"It's okay, Kyouka. I trust you." Riku said to her smiling. Kyouka's eyes lit up as a noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks. "How 'bout if we continue this while we lunch? I feel like eating now." He asked her still smiling. The earphone girl now blushed deeper. Did he just really asked her to have lunch with him? She heard him clearly, but she couldn't completely believe it. "C'mon, let's better hurry before it gets crowded." Riku said to her with an inviting smile.

"Right." Kyouka couldn't help but smile brightly as she still had a deep blush on her face. As she walked off with Riku to the cafeteria she felt so happy.

* * *

Riku and Kyouka were now seated on a table at the cafeteria. Riku told her about his past while they ate lunch, but of course Riku didn't say everything, in fact he was being vague most of the time, only telling her what he felt like she only needed to know.

"...And that's about it." Riku concluded his story with a calm look on his face in contrast to Kyouka's shocked face.

"I… I don't know what to say, Riku. I'm sorry for everything that happened to you." It was the only thing that Kyouka could say to him as she was almost at a loss for words.

"It's alright. I've moved past that." Riku shaked his head in denial. "But it still kinda stings a bit, but then again it hasn't been that long since then." He added.

Kyouka couldn't help but feel bad for Riku, to think that he was used as a tool by villians when he was younger, they tricked him with promises to gain more power to protect his loved ones and in the end they just toyed with him and he suffered in solitude for so long, he almost lost it all if it weren't for his friends, for Sora to be exact.

"But you need to understand, even if you now know that the darkness in my heart hasn't always been like, the villains that did that to me only spurred it up, it was still something that came from within me and for a long time tried to deny. I was denying myself without realizing it. But it wasn't until I get that it was still my power, something mine and mine alone, that I understood that just because the darkness is part of me, it didn't had to define me, dictate who I am." Riku said to her as he looked as his right hand and clenching it. "Using both my light and darkness to become stronger, I was able to pay back all wrong I made and thanks to Sora, I returned home where no one shunned me. Thanks to him and everyone else that I love, is that I'm right here." He said to her looking at her onyx eyes. There was a sense of calmness coming from him. "And that's another reason why I want to become a hero, to prove myself or rather to remind me and others that despite my powers being associated with evil, I can still make right by others, do the right thing. I want to put myself to the test to see if I'm worthy of being a hero." There was a determination in his eyes. Riku was confident that he deserves to be a keyblade master and he was able to make peace with himself, however he's taking this whole adventure as a chance to put everything he learned to the test, to remind himself that he is worthy of being called a hero, just like Sora's already one.

Kyouka once more was sure why Riku is the gentlest, nicest and coolest guy she ever met. Everything about him captivated her, she just couldn't help but smile at him as a red blush appeared on her cheeks.

"You know, I'm glad I could share this with you. Thanks for listening, Kyouka." Riku thanked her smiling at her.

The rocker girl chuckled a bit. "No worries, dude. That's what I do best, I guess." She replied smiling as she moved her earphone jacks a bit.

"Hey, I wanna ask you something." He said to her changing the topic. "Why were you back there?" He asked her.

"...Um, that's… uh well…" She drifted her eyes away from him sheepish. She took a deep breath. "I… just wanted to congratulate you for winning the cavalry battle." She admitted still looking away as she played with one of her jacks with her finger.

"Oh." Riku uttered surprised. "I see, welp thanks" Riku thanked her smiling, he didn't really mind that she just came out of her way to just tell him that. "Sorry that you didn't make it though." Riku apologized to her, part of him felt kinda responsible for that, he rejected her and Tooru's offer after all.

"It's okay man, I'm not blaming you or anything. There's still two chances, just gotta train more." Kyouka replied with a casual smile. Riku chuckled in response. "Say, you've known Sora since forever, right?" Kyouka changed the topic again, Riku nodded in response. "Is it normal for him to get that pissed? It scared me, honestly." She also heard Sora's outburst of anger and it really threw her out to a loop, she always thought of him similar to Midoriya, an almost harmless, nice guy. It really creeped her out that he just sounded mad like no tomorrow.

"Not usually, but it's not something that didn't happen before either" Riku replied with a calm expression. "So don't worry about, he just needs to calm down and you'll see that he'll be the happy, corny and funny Sora we all know." He added smirking, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but being a little worried, hopefully he was just overthinking it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." The purple-haired girl replied before taking a sip of her drink. "He was being really serious when it comes to changing Todoroki's mind, it was because of what happened to you, right? That's what he meant when he said he knows people that knows how he feels, he was talking about you." She commented and Riku replied nodding. "You're going to do something about him too, aren't you?" She just knew that would be the case.

"I just won't sit by and let him do this to himself. He needs help even if he thinks he doesn't want it." Riku said to her with a serious look on his face. "I've been in the same place as him and I just can't help it but get involved, he deserves to know peace and I'm going to help him no matter what." He added with determination in his cyan eyes.

Kyouka just smiled at him. "You gotta be the nicest and coolest guy I've ever met, Riku." She said to him while blushing, she just really liked that Riku was such a great guy.

"Heheh. Well thanks, usually Sora's the one that says that to me, but it's still nice hearing you say that." Riku replied rubbing his cheek smiling back at her. "You're a really good friend, Kyouka."

Kyouka just really felt happy right now, she feels now closer to Riku than before to the point that he just became intimate with her. That's exactly what she wanted, to be really good friends with him, but in the back of her mind she feels like she… wants to be closer to him. "_No, no. Don't think about that Kyouka, this is more than enough for me… It has to be…" _She thought to herself trying to convince herself that this is good enough for her, but why can't she help it but not feel as such?

"Welp. I guess we should head back to the stadium, the events of the afternoon will start soon." Riku said to her standing up from his seat taking his chart of empty plates of food.

"You go ahead. I want to stay a little bit longer to talk to Yaomomo about something." She said pointing at the black-haired girl that was nearby.

"Okay, see you in a bit then." Riku said to her smiling.

"Back at ya." The rocker girl replied smiling back at him and with that Riku turned around and walked off as Kyouka watched him leave with a big smile, when he was out of her sight she got up and went to Momo to talk to her. Little that the earphone jack girl knew was that Mina and Tooru saw her and Riku talking and eating together and their shippers bells started to chime. If only the girls knew what was about to happen…

* * *

"_Now that the lunch is over, the last game will be revealed!" _Present Mic announced to the public that came back after the lunch hour was over. "_But before that, there's good news for those that didn't make it to the finals! It's just a sports festival! So we made games for everyone to participate!" _The voice hero announced as most of the students from the first year entered the field. "_We brought cheerleaders from the USA to light things up!" _There was a bunch of cheerleaders cheering the public. (They didn't bring the best of America, sadly.)

Then both him and Aizawa looked down at the field confused. "_What are they doing?" _Aizawa asked bluntly.

Plenty of students seemed surprised and confused at the sight in front of them

"_What happened, Class A? What kind of fanservice is this?" _Present Mic said directly at the girls from Class A, which all of them were wearing the same cheerleader uniform. The girls seemed dumbfounded that they are the only ones wearing that. (Not for being in this moment, I'm not complaining about the fanservice.)

As expected, there was Denki and Minoru with pervy grin giving each other a thumbs-up. It doesn't take a genius to know who was the one behind this.

"Mineta-san! Kaminari-san! You tricked us!" Momo shouted really mad at the perverted duo while the other girls felt dumb. Earlier, these two told her and Jirou that the girls have to wear the cheerleader uniforms for a 'cheerleader battle event' that according to them, Aizawa-sensei told them to do. Of course all that was goddamn lie just to see them in cheerleader outfits. "Why do I always fall for Mineta-san's traps? I even used Creation to make the clothes…" Momo dropped to her knees feeling ashamed with herself for being so naive as Ochako kneeled down beside her and patted her on the back trying to cheer her up.

Kaminari and Mineta's joy was suddenly cut short as they both felt eyes burning them from behind. They stiffly and slowly turned around and found the last people that they wanted to find. Sora and Riku glared at them with seriousness and dark auras around the two of them. "You just don't learn, do you?" Riku said to the perverted duo as he thundered his fists as Sora did the same with his neck. And this was the moment that the perverted duo knew that they were screwed up.

As expected Kaminari tried to get out of this by throwing Mineta under the bus, but of course he was cursing himself for: 1) Letting himself be convinced by this when he knew goddamn well that Sora and Riku would bust them and they beat them to a pulp. 2) Trusting Mineta when he said that they wouldn't find out, of course they would.

After a minute of the midget and electric blonde trying to convince the keybladers to let this one slide as a 'harmless prank'. Sora grabbed Mineta by his shirt and pulled him up. Riku did the same with Denki. They were looking at them with threatening eyes.

"Beat the hell outta them!" Kyouka shouted furiously.

"With pleasure." Riku replied coldly.

The next time we see the perverted duo is them being thrown at a nearby wall with high strength. The two of them being slammed into it like a bug on a windshield before falling to the ground wincing in huge pain after being beat up badly wondering if they are still alive or not. Of course, for Mineta it was still worth it.

Sora and Riku walked away as the former clapped his hands as if he had them dirty (Well, in a sense they were) and the latter having his hands in his pockets. Justice was served.

The keyblade boys approached the girls. "Hey, you okay?" Riku asked them.

"A lot better now that you clobbered them." Kyouka replied. "Those two really are idiots." She added crossing her arms blushing madly, more for the fact that Riku was right in front of her, she was feeling stupid right now.

"Yeah, no kidding." Riku said looking away sounding slightly shy. Kyouka looked at his face and to her huge surprise she saw him blushing just enough to be seen.

"_Is he… is he flustered 'cause of me?" _She was incredulous at this, she was almost sure that he was like that just because of the other girls and of course he was looking to the side to not look like a perv. This train of thought came from her bodily insecurity since she wasn't developed in terms of breast size unlike her friends and didn't think there was something attractive about herself, that's why she's shaking away any thought that would make her believe that Riku was actually flustered because of her.

Meanwhile Sora approached Momo, who was still on her knees feeling ashamed. "No, Momo-chan, don't feel sad." He said to her kneeling down on the opposite side of Ochako and caressing her jet-black hair gently.

Momo looked at the boy beside her and then she covered her face, now reddened, with her pom poms. It was just so embarrassing that he's looking at her like this!

"_Guess she's really ashamed right now" _Sora thought looking at her reaction sweat dropping. It has to be noted too that there was a blush on Sora's face, and once more making a huge effort to not stare too much if not below the neck. Ochako was still trying to cheer Momo up, but it wasn't working. "Hey don't worry about it, okay? Cheer up." Sora said to her patting her head gently with a smile on his face. "Look on the bright side, at least you girls look nice." He said rubbing the back of his head with a deeper blush as he looked upwards with a sheepish smile.

Momo looked at Sora again, her face still very red. "It's just, I can't believe that I fell for it. I must look very silly right now." She said looking at the grass sounding disappointed with herself.

Ochako just stood up and took a step back, she knew that Sora could cheer her up.

"Hey, it's not your fault. It's Minoru's, he's a really sneaky guy." Sora said shaking his head in denial. Sora stood up and extended his right hand for her to grab. "Don't blame yourself for that." He said to her smiling warmly at her.

Momo blinked twice, Sora was once again there for her, he's always there for her even in the silliest of moments. She grabbed Sora's hand and he helped her up, there was a tiny smile on her face. "I guess you're right, Sora-kun. Thanks." She thanked him looking away from him shyly.

"No worries." He replied with a cheerful grin.

In the background the perverted duo were slowly getting up again wincing in pain. Denki was sure he had a few broken ribs. Minoru witnessed Sora again being all buddy buddy with Yaoyorozu as he was crying with envy. "You see!? *Ouch* I told you, it's his fucking strategy! *Ouch*" He angrily said to Kaminari in between cries of pain. He had several bruises over his face and his nose was bleeding, being broken unlike most other times.

"I don't even know why I let you convince me to do this!" Kaminari shouted back at him upset while holding his midriff trying to ease his pain. He also had several bruises over his face. Both of their bodies hurt like hell and they felt they could easily collapse at any moment.

"Just look over there and then tell me I'm crazy!" Minoru pointed forward and Denki did look that Sora and Yaoyorozu were being too intimate again. "I'm telling you, that's his master plan to hit up with her!" He was just convinced of it now.

"Okay, I'll admit that he does seem to earn good points with her, but I'm pretty sure it's not on purpose." Denki said being a little envious, but at this point he got used to Sora being just so close to her.

"Oh PLEASE!" The grape-headed midget shouted at him ignoring the pain. "It can't be that Sora doesn't feel attracted by her, you just gotta look at the face he makes in suggestive situations, trust me when I tell you that I know a closet pervert when I see one" He added now sounding a little crazy.

"Look, man even if you're right. I wouldn't do what I think you're gonna do." Denki began. "I dunno know 'bout you, but I like to be alive. If you really want to prove the whole world that Sora's as bad as any of us, suit yourself, it's your funeral." He warned him. "Me on the other hand will have to start back from-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Riku being also really close to Jiro. "Wait up, why is he talking to her?" He asked out loud

"Eh? Oh well you look at that. I had a gut feeling that Riku might be into smaller girls. That's how big guys like 'em. Why am I not surprised? " Mineta commented, following Kaminari's line of sight. How many times did he see videos of big guys doing stuff with smaller, petty girls? He lost count. If Riku wasn't 'on that side' he would be into that type girls. "But really? Jiro? At least he could he could have picked a pretty one." He added.

"Since when did they seem so close?" Kaminari questioned not liking what he's seeing.

"You jealous or what?" Mineta deadpanned at him.

"What? No! It's just that… If they got together they'll make my life hell, that's why!" He replied with a slight blush. He won't admit it, but he was indeed slightly jealous, he just didn't get why. Note that his excuse was actually a valid one.

Mineta did buy it, but he also knew that Kaminari was at the same time hiding that he was jealous. It was then that a lightbulb appeared above his grape-shaped head. "Heey. Sora and Riku both react similarly in provoking situations sooo… Who's to say that Riku isn't a closet pervert too? For all we know, maybe it was him that came up with that strategy so he could have Jiro and Sora can have Yaoyorozu-chan!" He said with a mischievous smile.

"...Well, I would totally believe that Riku would have come up with such a plan, he's really smart." Kaminari replied looking at his smaller friend.

"Tell you what. If we work together, maybe we might be able to prove that they are as perverted as us! We just have to find a way to temp them until they can't deny it anymore. This kind of perv always have a breaking point and we're gonna break them!" He said with flaming eyes as he surrounded his electric friend.

"*Sigh* Can't believe this. Fine, I'm in." Denki agreed to help him. "But if they bust us and kills us, I'm gonna kill you on the other side, you hear?" He threatened him seriously.

"Fair enough." He said understandingly. Denki was sure they were gonna regret this later on.

Back with Sora and the others.

"Ribbit. It's good to know Sora-chan and Riku-chan always appear to help us." Tsuyu said, there was a small blush on her face and she was also slightly bashful, but as always she had a blank face.

"Hmm-hmph." Both Mina and Ochako hummued happily at the same time. Ochako was worried how would Deku-kun would react when he sees her. Mina was smiling happily seeing Sora and Momo being so close while Riku and Kyouka were the same, it was great to see her ships sailing smoothly.

"Hey. We still have sometime before the finals, and it would be painful if things get tense." Tooru said waving around her pom poms. "Alright! Let's do it!" The invisible girl energetically said waving her pom poms with more energy.

"What?!" Kyouka flinched shocked still blushed.

"Tooru-chan, you like this, right?" Tsuyu said to her flatly.

"Why am I not surprised that you're into cheerleading?" Riku deadpanned at her while Sora smiled sheepishly sweat dropping. Knowing how Tooru is, it actually made sense that she would like to do that.

"_Alright, everyone! Have fun competing in the games!" _Present Mic announced. "_When they're over, the 16 of the 4 teams that made it to the finals will start in a one on one tournament!" _The voice hero explained as the screens then changed to show a position table for the tournament.

"The last round is a fighting tournament one on one?" Eijiro asked out loud. "I'll be in the phase I watch on TV each year!" Needless to say he was really hyped about it.

"There was a tournament last year?" Mina asked him.

"It's different each year, but there's always a one on one tournament each year." Hanta explained to her smiling. "Last year. there was a duel with foam swords." He added. "You guys would have crushed it there, since that's your style." He turned to the other side where there was Sora and Riku also smiling with anticipation.

"Yeah, too bad we weren't there." Sora said shrugging still smiling. Hanta's comment made him remember Twilight Town's Struggle.

"Now we'll take out tickets to determinate the place." Midnight announced holding a yellow box with the word: Lots in it. "Once they're determined, we'll have recreational games before we start! The 16 finalists can choose if they want to participate in the recreation or not. We're sure that you want to rest and save your strength." She explained. After a few brief moments, the placements of the participants of the tournament have been decided. "And this is how the matches are after the raffle!" Midnight announced and the position tables showed the matches.

**First Match: Izuku Midoriya vs Hitoshi Shinso.  
**

**Second Match: Shouto Todoroki vs Hanta Sero.**

**Third Match: Riku Yasue vs Ibara Shiozaki.**

**Fourth Match: Tenya Iida vs Mei Hatsume. **

**Fifth Match: Sora Nomura vs Mina Ashido.**

**Sixth Match: Fumikage Tokoyami vs Momo Yaoyorozu.**

**Seventh Match: Eijiro Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.**

**Eighth Match: Katsuki Bakugou vs Ochako Uraraka.**

"Again?! Too redundant!" The two hard heads, Eijiro and Tetsutetsu, shouted at the other at the same time.

"I'll go with all my strength." Fumikage said seriously to Yaoyorozu.

"T-that's what I expected!" She replied, trying not to show nervousness.

"Let's do our best, Mina-chan!" Sora said cheerfully to the pink girl.

"Y-yeah!" She nervously replied with a wavering smile. "_This is it for me…" _She knew she was fried.

Ibara gulped nervously seeing that she would face Riku Yasue, one of the 'Heroes of 1-A'. She looked to the left and she saw said silverette greet her silently. "_I suppose my time has come…" _She was ready to gracefully accept defeat at his hands.

"_The first match of the first round." _Izuku thought seeing that his will be the first match. "_If Todoroki-kun and I win then…" _He knew that if Shouto also wins his match then he and Izuku would face in the second round. "_But first, Shinso is…" _

"It's you, right? Izuku Midoriya." Hitoshi said to him being right behind him making the greenette flinch and get a few steps away from him and turned to look at him.

"_He's… from general studies... " _Izuku thought remembering him. "_He was also on Sora's team." _He saw how Hitoshi was looking coldly at him sideways.

"I look forward to the first match." Shinso said to him with seriousness in his tired eyes.

Izuku flinched slightly. "M-me too!" He replied with a nervous smile.

Hitoshi saw that Sora and Riku were nearby greeting at him from where they were. Hitoshi replied a little hesitant before turning around and leaving.

Izuku blinked before looking over his shoulder and seeing that Sora and Riku were approaching him. "Geez, you're up against. Hitoshi, I dunno who should I root for." Sora said to him when he got to him. He was rubbing the back of his hair looking conflicted.

"You guys know him, right? He was on your team." Izuku said to him.

"Yeah, he may look like a creep that sleeps as much as Aizawa-sensei, but he's not a bad guy." Riku replied to him with his hand inside his pockets. "Actually, I can say that people tend to misjudge him easily." He added.

"Oh, I see." Izuku replied. "And do you guys know what his quirk is?" He asked them.

"Nope, he never used it during the cavalry battle." Sora replied. "But he sure can be convincing, he's smart and good with words." He shrugged.

"Alright. Thanks anyway." He thanked his otherworldly friends.

Meanwhile, Shouto was looking at the position table. "_It'll be sooner than I thought… Come, Midoriya. I'll defeat you." _He thought knowing that soon enough he'll get what he's looking for...

Also at the same time, Katsuki was looking at who would be his first victim, well actually, opponent. "Huh? Uraraka?" He just had no idea who the heck that was.

Öchako on the other hand paled and yelped in terror. It was almost like a divine prank or something.

Nearby there, Mei approached Iida wanting to talk with him before their match. Oh boy this might not be fun for the class rep…

The screens then changed to show the word: Recreation. "_All right! Now let's leave the tournament aside for a moment and let's have an interval!" _Present Mic announced. "_Let's have fun with recreation!" _He added as fireworks blow into the air and the public cheered.

And so the recreational games took place, starting with a treasure hunt in which the participants asked the public to give them specific objects written on cards. The smug Neito made fun of the Class A students that took this little game seriously, before being taken by Itsuka's big hands as she was looking for a 'perverse person'. There were other games such as one in which the point was to roll a huge ball to the goal. Riku asked Sora if he wanted to play in these games, but surprisingly he neglected saying that he didn't feel like playing right now. Riku could guess why he seemed not in the mood to play as he was looking at Shouto walking away alone to who knows where. The two keyblade boys then just went with Deku to chill until the start of the tournament. Deku told them that it was a little hard for him to relax since he was in the tournament, something that his best friends understood perfectly, even the two of them couldn't be completely calm about it. The rest of the participants also couldn't totally relax, some polished their strategies against their opponents. Others tried to keep themselves calm. Others got ready for the battle. Others sharpened their senses. And others tried to calm their nerves. Each with their own feelings.

It should also be noted that the girls from 1-A did play cheerleader for a while. Tooru being the most energetic and Momo the least. Kyouka just sat there with a pout hoping that Riku wasn't seeing her. On that note, it's a good thing that Ochako didn't see Deku who reacted to her cheering by almost passing out due to a nosebleed, fortunately Sora and Riku were there to help him up. Denki and Mineta were pissed at the keyblade heroes who clobbered the two of them but not Midoriya for showing that he has the hots for Uraraka, so unfair! (The difference is obvious, am I right?)

* * *

Time flew by and quickly the time had arrived.

Cementoss almost finished the ring for the combatants, Present Mic thanked him via a communicator.

"_Hey guys, are you ready?!" _Present Mic excitedly greeted the audience and the public cheered loudly. "_A lot of things happened, but we're finally here! A serious fight!" _He announced as the ring was almost done "_You can only depend on yourself! Even if you're not a hero, you'll have many situations like this one You get it, right? Heart, skill, body, wisdom and knowledge! Use all of that to win!" _He encouraged the youngsters that are about to face each other in this final tournament.

* * *

Izuku was standing in the corridor that lead to the field waiting for his match to start. He had his eyes closed and his left hand on his chest to calm his nerves.

"Hey!" Izuku heard someone calling him and he turned around to see his mentor approaching him "Sorry for being late… You learned to use One for All, right?" All Might said to him giving him a thumbs-up.

"All Might… No, I'm still worried…" The One for all successor replied looking down with a concerned face. "I can see it in my mind by imagining the microwaves and how I punched that villian, but I still feel uneasy if I don't focus, like I was to crumble…" He explained to All Might. "Besides, like you saw, with my current body, even if I'm successful, if I used a little more than my power…" He drifted off unable to finish his sentence. Worried was plastered all over his face.

"Yes, if we talk in terms of 0 or 100% of your power like before, what your body can release right now something like a 5%." All Might explained to his pupil cupping his chin.

"5% of my power!?" Izuku flinched. "Hearing that makes me think that I was blessed and cursed at the same time." The emerald boy said now feeling disheartened while his predecessor just rubbed the back of his head before approaching him.

He gave his student a double chop on the head and his neck to snap him out of his sadness. "You should say 'I'll make it somehow!', nonsense prince!" He said to him. "Is that flimsy the image of the hero you want to become?" He rhetorically asked him putting his fists on his sides as the shounen rubbed his neck. "Listen. It's when you have worries or doubts, **That you have to overcome them with a smile!**" All Might changed to his muscled form and gave Izuku a thumbs-up. "**You made it here. Doesn't matter if it's false. Feel proud! Don't forget that I expect a lot from you!**" He made a proud pose as a wavering smile was drawn on Izuku's face. The boy nodded in understanding and he turned around and glared at the exit to the field.

* * *

Torches suddenly lit up on the four corners of the ring. Finally the time for the tournament to start has come.

"_Audience! The finals that you expected so much are about to start!" _Present Mic announced excitedly as the public went crazy. "_The first fight- He did well, why that face? From the Hero Course, Izuku Midoriya!" _He presented the first competitor that walked onto the field towards the ring. "_Versus… Sorry, he hasn't done anything outstanding yet! From General Studies, Hitoshi Shinso!" _He presented the other opponent that stepped onto the ring at the same time as Midoriya. "_The rules are simple. Immobilize your opponent or take them out of the limits! You can also make the other say 'I give up'." _He explained the rules as the opponents got to the center of the ring, they were glaring at each other. "_It doesn't matter if you get hurt! We have our Recovery Girl waiting! Leave the moral and ethics aside for a moment!" _He continued as Izuku stretched his finger with determination in his eyes as Hitoshi just glared silently at him rubbing the back of his neck. "_But of course, putting life on the line is stupid! It's not permitted! Heroes just fight to catch villains!" _He clarified.

Cementoss made a seat for himself and sat down. "I'll stop you if things get out of control." He said to them smiling.

Izuku let out a breath calming himself down. "'I give up', eh?" Izuku heard what Hitoshi said. "It's a battle to test the strength of your spirit. If you know what you want for your future, then you shouldn't worry about appearances." He said to his opponent with a sinister vibe around him.

"_Ready?"_

"You're friends with Sora and Riku, right? They can easily become heroes…" Hitoshi began with a look of anger on his face.

"_Start!" _The fight has officially begun.

"...But, wouldn't you think it's stupid that some of your other friends can become heroes as well?" Hitoshi finished his sentence.

Izuku gasped at this before clenching his teeth in anger. "Why are you saying that?!" He shouted back as he was running at him...

However, he suddenly came to a stop as Hitoshi was smirking confidently. "I've won." He declared.

"_Oi, oi, what's wrong? It's an important match! Light things up!" _Present Mic narrated confused at this. All Might, who was watching his pupil at the entrance of the field, flinched in surprise. At Class A's booth, Sora, Ochako and Tenya got up in shock, Riku flinched in shock, but didn't get up.

Izuku's eyes were blank and expressionless, lifeless.

"_Midoriya! The match has started… And he's completely frozen?!" _Present Mic narrated loudly. "_His face is blank and he isn't moving at all! Could it be because of Shinso's quirk?! He didn't stand out at all, but would he actually be a great guy?" _He added as the audience was in silence. Hitoshi was looking at his motionless opponent with a bored look on his face.

"...There's no other explanation, it's gotta be his quirk." Riku said with a sure look on his face as he cupped his chin.

"You really think so, Riku?" Sora asked him with an anxious look on his face.

"Positive." He flatly replied. "Hitoshi has some sort of mind controlling quirk, that can only be it." He correctly guessed the power of the purple-haired guy. Many of his classmates reacted surprised.

"_Hitoshi Shinso, from general studies, has been able to dominate Izuku Midoriya, from the hero course! _The voice hero commented. "Who would have imagined?! Would he really surpass it?" He added.

"That's why I said that entrance exam wasn't logical." Shouta thought out loud, not commenting on the microphone.

"Eh? What?" Mic stopped commenting and looking at his friend confused.

"I have the basic information of them both. Since from this point on there are individual matches, I asked them to gather them for me." He explained, holding two sheets of paper containing the basic information of Shinso and Midoriya. "Shinso failed the practical exam for the hero course. Since he too applied for general studies, I think he knew this would happen." The mummified teacher said reading Shinso's information. "His quirk is powerful, but the practical exam consisted of facing fake villains. That gave an advantage to those whose quirks allowed them to perform physical attacks. Shinso would have never been able to gather points with his quirk." He explained why the entrance exam was flawed in this sense while also feeling sympathy for the mind-controler boy.

Back at the fight.

"You're lucky to have been blessed, Izuku Midoriya." He said to him monotonically. "Turn around and walk out of the limits." He ordered his hypnotized opponent.

As an obedient machine, Izuku turned around and slowly started to walk away.

"_Eh? What?! Midoriya's being very obedient!" _Present Mic commented.

At Class A's booth.

"Deku-kun, no!" Ochako was getting really antsy and concerned.

"If he goes out of the limits, he'll lose the match." Tenya flipped his arms like crazy showing that he was in a panic. In fact, most of the students there were getting anxious and worried.

"Wait, Riku. If you say Hitoshi's quirk is mind manipulation, does it mean there's no way to make Deku snap outta it?" Sora quickly asked him worried.

"No, it can't be. Quirks are not perfect, they all have a flaw." Riku replied looking calm, but he was also getting worried. "Deku's fallen prey to this 'brainwash' quirk when he replied to Hitoshi's question.. That must be how it was activated, no wonder why he's so good with words, he must provoke people to reply for him to control them. As to how to undo it, most likely it has to be something that re-activates the brain of the victim, a physical stimulation,like receiving physical pain." Riku correctly analysed how Hitoshi's quirk, Brainwash, works with seriousness in his eyes.

"So it can be something as simple as a bunk to the head?" Sora asked once more blinking twice.

"Yeah, but it's anyone's guess how much force is needed for it to work." Riku admitted gritting his teeth slightly. "_Looking back, Hitoshi tried to do the same with us, but nothing happened… It has to be because we keyblade wielders have the strongest of wills, making us immune to most mind-controlling powers." _He deduced looking back at Hitoshi's "_If that's the case then the strength of will is relative to the resistance or immunity to the brainwash… If only Deku could resist long enough to self-inflict pain to snap out of it…" _Riku knew that Deku could overpower Hitoshi with his natural strength if they were fighting normally. The issue was how Deku would wake up from the trance…

Back at the fight.

Izuku was slowly approaching the limit of the ring. All Might, still poking his head out, shouted in a low tone telling him to not come, but Izuku couldn't stop moving even if he wanted to. "_No! My body's moving on its own… It's like… I have a fog in my head… No! Dammit! Stop! Stop!" _It was like Izuku's mind was trapped inside his body, slowly suffocating… Each slow step taking him to the edge… "_Dammit! So… fast! Despite that… everyone trusted in me!" _Izuku's friends and All Might saw in show as the emerald teen was a pair of steps away from the limit. "_In a place such as this… In a place…!" _Izuku felt like it was inevitable… However… As he was looking at the entrance to the hallway up ahead, a vision came to his mind. He saw 8 shadowy silhouettes with bright yellow eyes. Suddenly the boy felt power flowing through him. "_What… is this?!" _Izuku then felt two of his left fingers being loaded with One for All and then he felt like he could move them, much to his own surprise.

"You might not understand it, but even with a quirk like mine, I also have my own dream." He said to Izuku narrowing his eyes. "Now, lose for me." Izuku was just about to step out of the limits… But he was able to move his powered-up finger, releasing a burst of wind in the process, taking everyone by surprise.

Izuku was able to undo the brainwash, he was breathing as if he was drowning just a few moments ago. He stopped right at the edge of the ring, right before he could step out from the limits.

"_T-this is…! Midoriya stopped!" _Present Mic announced. The public cheered.

"Midoriya-kun!" Tenya cheered relief.

"I'm… I'm so glad!" Ochako was overwhelmed with relief.

"He did it!" Sora cheered extremely glad. Riku was feeling the same.

"_I see... Deku must have withstood it long enough to focus One for All on his fingers to then release the power, breaking them to snap out of it. A really close one, Deku." _Riku noticed Izuku's broken fingers smiling with relief.

Izuku looked at the distressed Shinso over his shoulder. "Why?" He muttered taken by surprise before boiling his fist in anger. "You shouldn't be able to move freely! What did you do?" He asked him angrily.

Izuku covered his mouth with his right hand. Even trapped in that fog he was able to correctly theorize how Shinso's Brainwash works and he also correctly predicted that maybe strong physical stimulation, like pain would wake him up. He now knows he mustn't respond to any questions he makes. "_It was me who discharged my fingers. But it wasn't me who moved them. What happened? People I don't know came to my mind, and for a second, my mind cleared up! That was…"_ His mind was racing trying to understand what just happened inside his mind until he remembered what All Might told him about his quirk, One for All… "_The people… The presence of the people that gathered all of this power…" _He realized that the silhouettes he saw have to be the former wielders of the sacred quirk! "_Could it be that they saved me? Is it possible?" _He asked to himself looking at his broken fingers.

"What did you do!?" Hitoshi asked him once more now getting more angry.

Izuku removed his hand from his mouth and held his injured left hand. "_Even if I think about it now, I won't get an answer. Later… I'll think about it later!" _He shook his head and turned to face Shinso, he has a fight to win!

"_He won't respond… Could it be that he realized it? Dammit! Just how was he able to undo my brainwash?!" _Hitoshi thought glaring at Midoriya with anger. "_I'll have to make it talk again…" _The mind-controller teen then calmed himself and smirked at him. "Say something." He said to him, but Izuku didn't answer vocally, much to the purplettes annoyance. "You're able to produce such power by just moving your fingers? What an envy." He tried once more to make him talk.

Izuku, however refused to this and ran towards his opponent. "_I felt the same in the past." _Izuku was able to understand Shinso's feelings, he was in the same place as him too.

"Thanks to my quirk, I have been behind from the start. Someone that has been blessed wouldn't understand it!" Hitoshi said at him with huge frustration.

"_I understand it." _He mentally replied as he kept moving towards him. "_But, it's true… I've been blessed." _

"Someone like you, who was born with the ideal quirk! Can achieve all of their goals!" Hitoshi shouted at Izuku angrily.

"_I've been blessed by others!" _He was indeed blessed by all of the people who believed in him. "_And that's why…!" _He got to Hitoshi and started to push him forward.

"Say something!" Hitoshi punched Izuku in the face, making bleed from the nose, but that still didn't stop him.

"_I can't… lose!" _Izuke kept pushing Hitoshi forward.

"_He's trying to push me?" _Hitoshi looked behind him, Izuku was extremely close to pushing him out. So, Shinso punched him on his broken fingers, making him wince in pain. "You gotta be kidding!" He shouted as he was able to break free from Midoriya. "You'll be the one who comes out!" He then tried to push Midoriya out with all of his strength.

However, Izuku was quick to grab Hitoshi from the neck of his shirt with his right hand and from his right arm using his left hand, despite making him hurt due to his broken fingers. "_I can't lose…!" _Izuku used the momentum to then throw Hitoshi over his shoulder out of the ring limits with a strong slam to the ground!

"Shinso-kun is out of the limits! Midoriya-kun advances to the second round!" Midnight announces as the public cheered the winner of the first match.

As he was laying on the ground, Hitoshi remembered how people constantly told him that his quirk was just great for a villain, how he could use it to make all the misdeeds as he pleased. He couldn't blame them though, in their place he would have said the same. That's how the world was for him and he couldn't do anything about it, even so…

Hitoshi opened his eyes as he clenched his fists and teeth in frustration.

"_In the finals, the first to advance to the second round is Izuku Midoriya from Class A!" _Present Mic announced as Izuku was standing looking at Hitoshi while panting.

At Class A's booth.

Ochako sat down once again sighing in relief. "I was so nervous!" She said with a tired face glad that Deku-kun won.

"He recovered at the last second! As expected from Midoriya-kun!" Tenya said happy with his left fist up. Both him and Ochako saw as Sora and Riku were starting to leave. "Where are you going?" He asked them.

"It'll be just a moment, we'll check on Deku's wounds." Sora replied smiling, he was really happy that Deku won.

"Be right back." Riku said to them smiling and with that the keyblade duo left quickly.

"He also threw you like that, right Bakugou?" Denki asked him with a grin.

"Quiet, dumb face." The explosive boy flatly replied, making Denki wear a face that did look dumb. However, he wasn't wrong, it was the same exact way and Katsuki knew that the damm nerd planned to guide his opponent to then throw him out!

"_Yahoo! It was a little boring for the first match, but we should praise them for fighting with so much courage. Applause!" _Present Mic commented before the audience applauded to the participants of the first match that were back at the center of the ring.

Izuku was holding his injured hand before he looked up to Shinso, who was looking to the ground in disappointment. He remembered what the mind-controller teen told him. "Shinso-kun, why do you want to become a hero?" He asked him.

Hitoshi looked up before looking away from him. "You can't avoid wishing some things." He replied before turning around and started to walk away.

Izuku realized once more that he felt the same way as Shinso does before receiving One for All, but it won't matter what he would say to him now…

As Hitoshi was walking to the exit of the field he heard someone calling him. "You were great, Shinso!" Hitoshi looked up and found a few of his classmates at the bleachers above the exit.

"Good job!"

"You really surprised me!"

"You're the star of general studies!"

"You gave a good fight to who ended up second place in the obstacle race!"

Hitoshi was taken aback by the kind words of his classmates.

"Besides…" One of Hitoshi's classmates pointed at a few pro heroes praising his quirk and that he would deserve to be in the hero course. "Can you hear it, Shinso? You're great!"

Hitoshi could see some hope, some light at the end of the tunnel…

"Depending on the results, they'll consider our transfer to the hero course. Remember that." He said to Midoriya without looking back at him. "Even if I didn't make it, I won't give up. I'll ingress the hero course, obtain my certification and I'll become a hero better than you all!" He said with determination looking at the blue sky.

Izuku felt moved by his declaration, feeling that he could connect with him and respect him as an equal. "Yeah!" Izuku said to him, only for Hitoshi to brainwash him only for the sake of teasing him.

Shinso let out a small snicker. "People that talk to me usually are more careful… At this rate, someone will make you fall soon." He looked at Midoriya over his shoulder with a smirk on his face. "At least... " He released Izuku from the mind control. "...Don't lose in a pathetic way." He concluded

"I won't!" Izuku replied to him, only for Hitoshi to brainwash him again.

* * *

Hitoshi was walking towards the booth of his class until he came to a sudden stop. Riku was a few meters away from him, looking at him with a neutral face.

"Hey." He plainly greeted him.

"...Hey." He greeted back at him.

"So, your quirk is Brainwash, huh?" The silver keyblader commented. "Heh. That's a really great quirk." He said to him smiling.

"For a villain, or that's what most people usually say to me." Hitoshi replied with a slight tinge of sadness that Riku noticed. for some reason he expected Riku to be angry at him.

"So that's why you want to become a hero. To prove them wrong, to show the world that even if you have a sinister-looking quirk, you can still use it for good." Riku said to him smiling gently. Hitoshi was taken aback as to how he guessed his goal. "You might not believe it, but I know how you feel." Riku said to him, catching the latters intrigue. "Even if I have all of this power, not everything wasn't handed to me on a silver platter, I had to work hard to get where I am and never give up. My quirk heavily relies on darkness, people would easily think that I would take the wrong path, that would I become a pawn of it." He vaguely told him his story, something that surprised the purple-haired teen. "But I didn't let that get in the way for me to become a hero, it's not the same as you, but I do know how it feels to be misunderstood just because of your powers." He said to him with determination in his eyes. "You quirk can make a huge good in this world, you deserve as much as me or anyone in the course to become a hero. You might have never heard this before, but I truly believe this in my heart: You can become a hero." He said to him smiling. Hitoshi looked at him in awe.

"Heh. You and Sora sure are not the others." Hitoshi said to him smiling sincerely at him. He was actually very touched and honored that someone like Riku would have said the word he had always wanted to hear, he was grateful. "Say, you must have noticed that my brainwash didn't work on you. It never happened before, so how?" He asked him.

"You said it yourself, we're not like the others. It seems that your quirk doesn't really all that well against those with the strongest of mind." Riku replied still smiling as he shrugged.

"Heh. Who would have thought?" Hitoshi smirked rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, I'm kinda glad to know that there's at least two people that don't have to be weary when talking to me." He added. He then saw Riku extending his right fist at him as he smiled.

"One day, we'll be classmates." He said to him with a determined smile.

Hitoshi smiled back at him. "Count on it." He said to him before bumping fists. "Do me a favor. Go out there and win for us, misunderstoods." He said to him grinning. He could see that Riku wasn't lying when he said that he knows how he feels, at last someone that he could connect with.

"Can't make any promises, but I'll give it my best shot." Riku replied smirking back at him. And with that Hitoshi started to walk away again with a smile on his face, however he came to a stop.

"Hey, Riku. Thanks." Hitoshi thanked him looking at him over his shoulder. "Same goes to Sora." He added.

"No worries." Riku replied smiling.

And so, Riku watched him leave before he himself took off to check up on Deku.

* * *

Sora encountered Izuku before he went to the infirmary, he congratulated him for his victory before he quickly used Curaga to half-heal his broken fingers and when to Recovery Girl. Riku soon joined them on the way and explained to them how Hitoshi's quirk worked and why it didn't work on them. But Izuku was thinking that it could be either that keybladers are immune to it or that it just didn't work because they're from another world. In a few minutes they got to the infirmary where Recovery Girl healed him completely.

"This should be enough." Recovery Girl put some small bandages on Midoriya's left hand.

"During the match against Shinso-kun, I couldn't smile at all." Izuku said to his mentor, All Might.

"Well, everything he yelled had a lot to do with you." All Might replied to him, he did hear what Shinso yelled at his pupil.

"Man, Hitoshi did have it rough." Sora commented crossing his arms feeling sympathy for him.

"It's alright, Sora. He'll manage, he can become a hero after all." Riku said to him smiling putting a hand on his shoulder. "Right, sensei?" He asked All Might and he nodded in response.

"But, that doesn't mean that it's okay to lose. That's what it means to be number one, right?" Izuku said to his mentor.

The tiny nurse sighed. "Poor thing. You pressured him too much again, didn't you?" She said to the skeleton-like man before punching him in the sides. The hero trio just looked at this blankly.

"It was something necessary! *Ouch*" He excused himself as he rubbed his sore spot.

"Oh right, All Might." Izuku just remembered something. "I had a vision…" He said to him, making him look at him in wonder. Sora and Riku were also curious at this. "There were 8 or 9… I'm not sure of the quantity… But when my mind was filled with that fog due to the brainwashing, that vision appeared in front of me, as if it took the fog away. And I was able to move my fingers for a moment… And among them there was someone with your eyes, All Might." He explained his vision, that really intrigued the keybladers. "That… is about the wills of the people that inherited One for All before?" He asked his teacher.

"Scary… What was that?" But All Might was trembling without an answer.

"What? I thought you knew!" Izuku replied surprised, the keybladers sweat dropped at the no.1 hero's behavior.

"No, I also saw it in my youth." He clarified. Catching the interest of the trio of boys. "That's a sign that you're comprehending One for All better." He explained with his arms crossed.

"What does that mean?" Izuku asked his teacher.

"I think that's like a trail that they left in One for All. It's something like a will of its own that can interfere with you, but you can't interfere with them. In other words, it wasn't them who undid your brainwash. I think what happened when you had that vision, was that your strong emotions allowed you to overcome Shinso-shounen's brainwash long enough to move your fingers." All Might explained to him.

"That explanation didn't satisfy me at all…" However, Izuku replied disappointed as he rubbed the back of his head. The keybladers on the other hand were just thoughtful about it.

"Don't stay thinking about that!" All Might pointed at him. "Instead, wouldn't it be better that you and your friends here go to watch the match that will decide your opponent?" He suggested to him, making the green boy realize that the second match will start soon.

"Thanks to both of you!" Izuku thanked All Might and Recovery Girl.

"Anytime." The nurse replied.

"Goodbye!" and with that Izuku, Sora and Riku left the room quickly leaving Toshinori with Recovery Girl.

"He said… That you were there too." Recovery Girl said to All Might.

"That's something good." He simply replied.

* * *

Shouto was on his way towards the field, his match was about to start.

"_Midoriya won?" _He thought, now he only has to win so he could face him next round… While walking, Sora's words were still bouncing inside his head. He shook his head trying to not think about that now.

Taking a turn, he was met with a totally unpleasant sight. "You're in my way." He said to his father, who was leaning on a wall with his arms crossed, glaring back at his son with a disappointed frown.

"You're acting shamefully, Shouto." Enji said to his son as he started to walk once more. "If you would have used the power of your left side, you would have managed a crushing defeat during the obstacle race and the cavalry battle, even to the so-called 'Heroes of 1-A'." He said as Shouto was walking past him. "Leave your infantile rebellion already. You have the duty to surpass All Might. You understand? You're different from your siblings. You are my masterpiece!" He added as Shouto gritted his teeth angrily.

"Is that all that you can say?" He asked his bastard of a father enraged as he kept walking away from him. "I'll win using just mom's power. I won't use yours in battle." He said with venom in his voice.

"Even if that works now, soon you'll get to the limit of that power." Endeavour said to his youngest child as he walked into the field with rage in his expression.

* * *

The hero trio returned to their booth.

"Oh, Deku-kun!" Ochako called the greenette. "Good job!" She congratulated him happily.

"We reserved you a seat!" Tenya said to him smiling, pointing to the seat beside himself.

"Thanks." He thanked his friends smiling as he went to take a seat, with Sora and Riku taking a seat right behind him.

The whole way, Riku has been thinking deeply about Izuku's vision and what it meant. "_One for All is a quirk that stockpiles power through time, passing it from one person to the next. Now we know that it also saves remnants of the will of the previous wielders, so following this logic, could it be that…?" _ He was thinking cupping his chin, he glared at Izuku knowing what other implications the vision might have. "_No, it's pointless to think about it now, but if this does lead where I think it does, it'll be up to Deku to decipher it. All the more reason we have to stand by him when the time comes." _He opted to put the thought on the backburner for now. He stared at Sora, it took just a stare and a nod for Riku to know that he was thinking something similar. Regardless, they will remain helping out Deku for as long as they can…

* * *

The torches of the ring ignited as the combatants of the second match were at now on opposite ends of it.

"_Thank you for waiting! The next are… These guys!" _Present Mic announced and the public cheered in anticipation. "_He's good! He's good, but why does he still look so simple? From the hero course, Hanta Sero!" _He introduced the tape boy.

"It's a little cruel." Hanta commented as he was stretching with a smirk.

"_Versus… He has the blood of a top hero! You're too strong, boy! Not for nothing he was recommended for his admission! Also from the hero course, Shouto Todoroki!" _He introduced the half-teen. "_Then, let's start with the second match of the finals." _Present Mic announced as four teens in specific at Class A's booth watch this with a lot of attention.

"_Ready…"_

"Well, I don't think I can win…" Hanta began still stretching.

"_Start!" _The second match has officially begun! And in the second it did, Hanta threw tapes at Shouto from both of his elbows tying his arms and legs in a swift motion.

"...But I don't wanna lose either!" Hanta completed his phrase as he cut the tape from his left elbow and turned around with the tape on his right elbow to drag Shouto quickly to the limits of the ring.

"_A surprise attack that tries to take him out of the limits! Don't you think it's the best option in this situation!? Defeat him for real, Sero!" _Present Mic commented. The teens of Class A looked at this in awe. However, four of them knew it won't be that easy.

Shouto was a few meters from being dragged out of the limits and he wasn't responding, until… "Sorry." He said in a deep tone of voice as he activated the right side of his quirk, the ground beneath him froze at extreme speeds quickly getting to Sero. What happened after that was a tremble that was felt throughout the whole stadium.

The whole stadium was silent as the public was paralyzed by the shock. Shouto didn't just stop Hanta's attack by freezing him, but he also created a huge icicle that was dangerously close to Izuku, Tenya and Ochako, it could even be seen outside the stadium.

Shouto breathed out cold vapor as the right half of his body was being covered by several spots of frost. He broke free from the frozen tape on his body extremely easily. His father watched this unimpressed.

"A… A little overkill, don't you think?" Hanta asked him, being nearly frozen completely at the feet of the enormous icicle.

"Sero-kun, can you move?" Midnight asked him, she had the right side of her body covered in ice.

"O-of course no… It hurts…" Sero replied wincing in huge pain due to the extreme coldness. He felt like his body could tear off at any moment!

"Sero-kun is immobilized! Todoroki-kun advances to the second round!" Midnight announced, but the public was still silent.

"Don't worry!" Until the whole audience pitied the poor Hanta for losing in the worst way possible in the shortest amount of time.

"_Well… At least Shouto, didn't freeze the whole stadium… or the school… or the city…"_ Sora thought, he and Riku were as taken as back as everyone else, but this is a little too much even for them, but they quickly recovered their composure. Sora remembered his friend, the ice queen, Elsa and how she accidentally froze her kingdom. Sora didn't want to know what would happen if she ever trained Shouto or fights him. Actually, scratch that, she would easily beat him, no question, but would most definitely end with half if not an entire continent under ice.

Shouto approached his frozen opponent. "Sorry, I exceeded." He apologized. He put his left hand on Hanta's chest and released heat from it. "I was irritated." He said looking away, no one would like to meet him when he's actually angry.

Riku, Izuku and Sora could clearly see it as Shouto was melting what he froze with his left hand, a sense of deep sadness steaming from the youngest Todoroki…

_To be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 14: The Tournament, Part 2

**The Tournament, Part 2: Explosions in Zero Gravity. **

"_Everybody, I'm really sorry for the delay!" _Present Mic apologized to the audience. "_The scenario that was frozen during the second match has finally dried, so we can move to the next one." _He explained. A good while passed since Shouto obliterated Hanta during the second match, as Present Mic explained, the ring had to dry up before resuming the event.

As the first two times they did already, the four torches on the ring lit up indicating that the third match was about to begin. The two contendants were already approaching.

"_The assassin of Class B! The pretty things have thorns! From the hero course, Ibara Shiozaki!" _The voice hero introduced the vine-haired girl from Class B as she was entering the arena, she gulped nervously when seeing her opponent approaching from the opposite end. "_Versus… Not for nothing this swordsman is called one of the 'Heroes of 1-A'! He's bonkers strong! From the hero course, Riku Yasue!" _He introduced the silver-haired keyblade master as he entered the ring with a serene look on his face. The public cheered.

"_Now, we'll have a very flashy battle-!" _Present Mic was saying excitedly before being interrupted by the vine teen.

"Excuse the interruption." Ibara apologize beforehand, she had her left hand on her chest and the right hand up. "What did you mean by 'assassin'? I just came to seek victory, not to take the life of my opponent." She said with a graceful vibe around herself.

"_S-sorry!" _Present Mic apologized feeling awkward.

"In the first place, I didn't decide to enter U.A. for perverse reasons, instead to save the people…" Out of nowhere rays of light appeared above her, reinforcing the fact that she might be too pure.

"_I said I'm sorry! I was wrong, understand?!" _Present Mic was feeling really awkward at this moment.

"Thank you for understanding." Ibara smiled as the rays of light disappeared as soon as they appeared, she bowed down in gratitude.

Riku just blinks twice at this. If he didn't have reasons to hurt the graceful girl, now he has reasons to instead protect her. She's so pure that it could make Sora or the seven pure lights pale in comparison. In fact, if she were to appear in his worldline, she would become a pure light, no doubt on that. But the silver keyblade master thought that the girl exaggerated a bit there, he made a mental note to ask Tet is she is always like that or only when people assume the wrong from her and others.

"Oi! Sorry to interrupt too." Riku turned to look to where Present Mic was. "I wanna let you know to only call me by my first name, not that I hate my surname or anything. Thanks." He quickly said before focusing back on the task at hand.

"_Uh… Okay!" _The voice hero replied sweat dropping. Probably a lot of people did the same. "_A-anyway, start!" _He quickly commenced the third match. The public cheered once more.

"I know it might be futile, however, It will be worth still trying to win this unwinnable match." Ibara said to Riku looking as graceful as always. The boy smiled at her while looking completely calm, he didn't even get in a stance.

Ibara dug her vines into the ground, piercing the concrete to try to get to Riku before he could even move, Riku remained still and when the vines were just about to get to him, he vanished into thin air taking Shiozaki by surprise. The next thing she knew was that she was out of the limits.

Riku just teleported behind her and pushed her out so fast that she didn't even react. The whole stadium was also taken by surprise of how fast it happened.

"I think I win." Riku said with a friendly smile on his face.

"_Wow! That was so fast! It was over in an instant! I'll say it again! In an instant!" _Present Mic commented. "_It didn't look that Riku tried at all! Was it that easy for him to win?!" _He added.

"Shiozaki-san is out of the limits! Riku-kun advances to the second round!" Midnight announced as the public went crazy.

Ibara was stunned, for her, it was as if it was over in a blink of an eye. "Sorry, Ibara, but I couldn't lose." She turned around and saw that Riku was still behind her with a friendly smile. "Still, yours is a really great quirk, so there will be people looking to recruit you, so it wasn't a complete loss." He said to her still with a friendly vibe around himself. "And honestly It could have been worse, at least you didn't come out hurt." He shrugged.

"Um… Yes, thank you for the fight." The vine girl blinked twice before bowing down in gratitude. Riku did the same before walking back to his class' booth. At first she thought of the boy as a renegade, a lone soul that was plagued by darkness, but now that she got to meet him from up close she could say with certainty that those are only looks, he was a kind person, she could tell that he only uses his power to punish those who deserve it, just like a black angel. For some reason she also found the kind boy… cute. (Don't worry it won't go anywhere.)

At Class A and B's booths.

"Man, I don't know how to feel right now." Tetsutetsu was having mixed feelings. "One hand, Riku won but in the other Shiozaki lost." He was rubbing the back of his head confused. Riku is a great dude, but Shiozaki is a classmate so he doesn't quite know how to feel right now.

"At least he went easy with her." Juzo said to him.

"Yeah, a good man must always be nice with girls, props to him for that." The steel teen crossed his arms and nodded in approval.

Most students of Class A, on the other hand cheered for Riku's really fast victory. Tenya felt ashamed that Riku could outrun him anyday. Kyouka was especially happy for him, she knew that he would win.

The teens then looked to the left hearing someone talking. "What was that? Don't you think your friend was excessive there? I think he did! He embarrassed Shiozaki in an instant!" It was Monoma ranting at Class A with a creepy smile, he was peeking his head over the wall dividing their booths, in fact he was clinging on it from his side.. "Did he had to show that he along with you all are better than us in Class B? You're arrogant you know!" He kept ranting until Itsuka came up and chopped him in the neck knocking him down.

"Sorry!" The redheaded girl apologized with a friendly smile before leaving. (Thanks Itsuka-chan.)

The students of Class A were just confused at this.

At least Sora knew now why Tetsutetsu liked that girl, she seems nice.

* * *

Outside of the stadium, Kamui was having a migraine seeing how Mt. Lady and Death arms were arguing, because she thinks that Riku went too harsh on Ibara, but Death Arms refuted that he was extremely gentle with her and did it quickly to be as painless as possible, he also said that Lady was only looking for any excuse to rant about him and Sora. Kamui just facepalmed telling his teammates to go back to work.

* * *

Back at Class A's booth.

Ochako heard something to her right and saw Deku-kun muttering extremely fast as he was writing in his notebook.

"Shiozaki-san's quirk seems to be really strong and useful for any sort of situation, not just combative ones, She's a strong opponent that ended fourth in the entrance exam. I wonder if her vines work just like Kamui's wood quirk. It's obvious that with them she could tie up anyone, so I almost can't see people that can't escape if they're as strong as they seem. It'll be impossible to get close while avoiding them, so it must be acted in team, with brute strength or just like Riku showed, being faster than the vines… The latter case might be the most effective since the other two might be rendered useless as she would most likely tie up your hand first…" The greenette was muttering so fast that it was almost impossible to understand what he was saying, it was creeping out his classmates a bit and annoying Kacchan.

"It was just over, but you're already thinking of counter-measures, eh?" Ochako said to him smiling, this broke Izuku from his self-induced trance and looked at her ashamed.

"Oh, no! It's just that… This is just my hobby…" He replied covering his mouth, again he got lost in his own thoughts and started to mutter around people and he was feeling ashamed by that. "It's rare that I could see amazing quirks of the other classes…" He added looking away from her removing his hand.

"No worries, Deku. I told you before that's actually cool." Sora complimented him smiling. Ochako nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Sora." Izuku thanked him smiling. "Oh, right! I'm also logging those from Class A." Izuku said to his friends flipping the pages of his notebook. "I also have your Zero Gravity!" He showed a page with basic information of Ochako's quirk to her.

The round-faced girl flinched briefly before smiling at the greenette. "Deku-kun, I think you're awesome since I know you, but this sports festival makes me reaffirm it." She said warmly at him, something that took the boy by surprise. Sora smiled at this seeing that things are going well with these lovebirds.

Riku came back around this time and took his seat after greeting his friends and receiving congratulations. "Did I miss something?" He asked taking a seat beside Sora.

"Nope, Tenya's about to start his match." Sora replied pointing forward.

"Wonder how that would be." Riku said crossing his arms.

"_Alright, the fourth match will start! Let's move on! Go to the top at full speed!" _Present Mic announced excitedly as the public cheered again.

* * *

During the next 10 minutes of the fourth match were… uh interesting… Mei pretty much used up all of that time to talk on and on about her gadgets to the support companies, she could tell they were interested thanks to her quirk, Zoom, she could see them from really far away. Before the match started, she convinced Tenya to use a pair gadgets of hers during their match, she made him wear a 'self-balancer' that made him forceful turn around every time he was near the limits, with this and Mei's 'hydraulic accessories' for her to always avoid him, she dragged on the fight on purpose so she could expose her 'babies' with speakers that she set around the stadium. She went on until she had nothing left to say and so she just walked out of the ring as she got what she wanted and thus Tenya won the match. Even the speedster was really angry at her for using him as a marketing tool, something that she shamelessly admitted despite apologizing.

At Class A's booth.

Most teens were as awkward as most people in the whole stadium.

"Guess we know it now." Riku deadpanned. "It was pretty much a 10-minute-long commercial like those on TV." He commented.

"Yeah, she only forgot to give the number to call and order one of her devices." Sora joked smirking.

"And a special offer for the first 20 callers." Riku played along smirking too.

"I wonder where did she get the speakers, you think she made 'em?" Sora asked him.

"Obviously, yeah." Riku replied nodding.

"Man, I kinda feel bad for you now, I mean if she managed to do this, who knows what she would do to you for breaking one of her 'babies'" Sora commented to him smirking.

"Nah, she'll probably forget it, but anyway, we might not see her again." Riku shrugged this off. (If only he knew…)

"Iida-kun is too serious, so she probably said things that seemed to play along." Izuku guessed correctly, he was trembling a bit creeped out. "Hatsume-san is not just honest, she also would use any means to achieve her goal. Amazing…" He muttered as he was writing down in his notebook, not noticing that Ochako stood up and left, unlike the others including Sora and Riku.

Sora noticed that Mina had already left so he stood up. "Alright, my turn!" He said smiling. "Wish me luck." He cheerfully said saying goodbye to his friends and left quickly to his match as Riku and the others smiled at him.

"Aaannd… he's gone." Denki said when Sora was no longer in sight. "Okay, how much you bet that he's gonna take out Ashido in the second the match starts?" He asked his classmates.

"C'mon, Kaminari. It's Sora we're talking about." Sero said to him as if he had just heard an insult. "He's going to be gentle with her, unlike Riku that did like taking off a band-aid. 10 to 20 seconds." He added.

"Nah, my bro is gonna let her have a fighting chance, I know it. 35 seconds, no less!" Kirishima just joined this discussion.

"Are you seriously making bets on how fast Sora can beat Ashido?" Kyouka said to the guys frowning.

"That's insulting her, you know?" Tooru said upset, they could tell by her voice.

"Ribbit. Kyouka-chan, Tooru-chan." Tsuyu said to them. "We all know, Sora-chan is going to defeat Mina-chan easily. Ribbit, but he won't hurt her, he's gentle with girls like Riku-chan." The frog girl commented. "I'd say 45 seconds." And she just joined the bet.

The two girls just looked at her dumbfounded. (Let's pretend that's Tooru's expression at this moment.)

"Guys, stop it." Riku said to the others, maybe he'll be the voice of reason. "It'll take him literally a minute, a minute and 15 seconds, maximum." And he failed miserably. The others just looked at him eyes-widened. "You guys know, I know him better than anyone here." He added knowing that the others were looking at him as he just grew a second head without even looking at them.

"Em… okay…?" Denki was weirded out. "I just being rhetorical…" He clarified.

* * *

"_Let's continue immediately with the fifth match!" _Present Mic announced as the public roared excitedly. The combatants were already at the ring. "_Don't be confused with his happy go-lucky look and vibe! He's one of the two 'Heroes of 1-A' so he's also bonkers strong! The first place in both the obstacle race and cavalry battle! You wanna be also called by your first name like Riku, right? From the hero course, Sora Nomura!" _He introduced the cheerful spiky brunette as he had his hands behind his head with his iconic smile.

"That saves me time." The boy commented glad that he doesn't have to say out loud for people to call him by his first name.

"_Versus… Will something come out those horns? Is it so? From the hero course, Mina Ashido!" _Present Mic introduced the pink-skinned girl as she was stretching her arms.

"_Well, if I'm gonna go down, might as well do it with style." _Mina thought smiling trying to be positive, at least she won't come out hurt.

At Class A's booth.

The teens were looking at this with great interest, more for the fact to know who was right on their guess. Mineta was silently watching this, but he couldn't help but wonder if Sora might accidentally destroy her outfit-

His train of thought was cut short by him receiving a heavy punch on the head, provided by Riku.

"OW! What gives now?!" Mineta shouted at him with a huge bump the size of one of his balls on the head. "I didn't do or say anything lewd now!"

"I could tell what you were thinking by the look on your face." Riku flatly replied. "Better not catch you having wrong ideas about Sora doing something you would do" He warned him before heading back to his seat. Mineta sat back in his seat with a bitter look on his face as he rubbed his huge bump.

Izuku was looking at the page containing Mina's basic information on his notebook. "Ashido-san's quirk would allow her to slide around with great ease and it would be useful to use mid-ranged attacks, but all of this would be useless if Sora can easily outrun her with just speed alone. He didn't draw his keyblade, does this means he might just use the bare minimum?" The greenette muttered looking as Sora didn't take out his keyblade, he was in a basic fighting stance.

"If you're wondering. The answer's yes." Riku said to him, he heard him since he was sitting right behind him. "Not using the keyblade significantly leaves Sora with limited power, that means he'll really go easy on Mina." He explained to his friend. "Even so, he's still fast and strong at base level of strength." He added.

"I see, now that I think about it, you didn't use yours in your match either, right?" Izuku said to the silver-haired boy, Riku replied nodding.

"But even keybladeless, I just had to focus my energy on speed alone. That might give an idea that even unarmed, Sora and I are very powerful." Riku explained.

"Wow…" Deku was impressed and quickly get to note this in the special pages reserved for Sora and Riku alone. "In that case, then Sora did that on purpose to give Ashido-san a more even fight." He said to Riku while writing down the new info he gained. "I also noticed that Sora is also able to fight bare-handed for the few moves I saw him doing against Todoroki-kun in the battle training." He added.

"Yep, we do know a fair share of hand-to-hand combat, but we rarely use it." Riku replied.

"_Alright! Let's get right into it! The fifth match starts!" _Present Mic announced and the fifth match began!

"Let's go, Mina-chan!" Sora said to her smirking before dashing at her. Mina flinched at this as Sora got to her in a few seconds and threw his right fist at her, however the pink girl was able to react on time and avoid the attack, Sora was quick in his response as he performed a hook kick with his right leg, but Mina was once more able to skillfully dodge the attack by jumping away.

Once Mina landed, she secreted acid on her feet to start skidding on the ground. She was surprised that she wasn't pushed away yet. In fact Sora was being slower than usual. However she couldn't ponder on this as Sora was right behind her, so the acid girl threw acid at Sora that he effortlessly dodged.

Mina turned around and skidded towards Sora. "You're going easy on me, are you? She said to him frowning slightly as she went to give him an uppercut that Sora dodged jumping backwards.

"Dunno what you mean" Sora replied as he landed on the ground. Sora went on the offensive again and tried to attack Mina again with a spinning kick on the ground that Mina simply jumped over.

"_Oi oi! Ashido is avoiding Sora's attacks! But he's doing the same, none landed a hit on the other. Are they fighting or dancing capoeira? For those who don't know it's a brazilian martial art." _Present Mic commented as Sora and Mina kept up trying to hit the other, but none were able to.

"Sora's really going easy on her." Riku commented with his arms crossed.

"Yeah, not to disrespect Ashido-san, but Sora's moves are slow for her to react and dodge. Is he planning something?" Izuku questioned seeing that no matter what Mina tried, Sora always dodged her attacks and balls of acid, even in mid-air. But they knew that Sora was being slow on purpose.

"You know, Sora's not much of a planner, but there's always a first time for everything." Riku said to his green friend shrugging.

The fight went on like this for a while until Sora was able to dodge Mina's punch by quickly getting behind her, she was only able to see as Sora quickly threw his right hand at her and… gently pushed her making her lose balance and fall over her butt.

"Ashido-san is out of the limits! Sora-kun advances to the second round!" Midnight announced as the public cheered for the spiky-haired boy.

"Eh?!" Mina was confused until she looked down and saw that she was outside of the limits of the ring. At some point she got too focused on Sora that he must have made her move towards the limits and then it just took her a light push to get her out.

"_What a move he pulled there! He distracted Ashido to push her out at the right moment! How smart!" _Present Mic commented excitedly.

"Sorry, Mina-chan." Sora apologized with her with a grin putting his hands in an apologizing manner. He then extended his right hand out for her. "But at least it was fun, right?" He cheerfully said to her.

"Heh. Yeah, it was actually fun." The pink girl replied smiling as she took his hand for him to pull her up.

"And hey, if it makes you feel better, maybe a few of the pros noticed your skills. I'm pretty sure someone did!" Sora said to her, smiling brightly.

Mina blinked twice before joining the pieces. "Oohh, so that's why you were going at my pace. That's actually really nice of you." She understood that Sora dragged on the fight on purpose for Mina to show off her skills even if it was briefly. Sora shrugged smirking at her. "_Bummer that there's not many guys like him. Yaoyorozu sure is lucky"_ She thought pouting a bit.

At Class A's booth.

Denki pressed the button to stop the chronometer on his left hand and was surprised by the time he saw. "Wow, Riku was right, It took Sora a minute and 15 seconds to take Ashido out." He said to his classmates.

"Told ya." Riku smirked, it almost made him wish they bet money, almost. "I knew from the start that Sora was aware that Mina would lose to him anyway, so he decided to help her out a little by just fighting at her pace to drag the fight long enough to show enough of her skills, then he just corned her before she could notice to push her out the limits." Riku explained what Sora did as him and Mina returned to the booth. "I'm actually surprised that Sora came up with a plan like that to defeat her without hurting and to show off her skills to the pros. Guess that's something that happens when you stick to Deku for too long." He said to the greenette.

Izuku looked at Riku surprised then he smiled warmly.

"...That was actually really considerate of him." Eijiro said impressed. "Total classic of Sora, that's a real man for ya." He smirked proudly.

Mineta sighed disappointed, but honestly what was he expecting? It's Sora that we're talking about. Then he received another bonk in the head by Riku. "...Yeah, saw this coming. *Ow*" He said as another huge bump formed on his head.

* * *

Outside the stadium, Mt. Lady and Death Arms were still arguing, but this time was because she thinks Sora was toying with Mina, but Death Arms argued that he was just fighting evenly with her and he also didn't hurt her. Kamui just face palmed again telling them to go back to work again.

* * *

Sora quickly came back to the booth leaving Mina behind.

"Hey guys! Did I miss something?" He asked quickly taking his seat beside Riku and behind Deku. The brunette boy knew that Momo-chan's match was next. Sadly he couldn't wish her good luck.

"Nope, actually the match is about to start." Riku replied to him smiling. "And don't worry, I wished her good-luck for you." He added.

"Thanks." Sora thanked his best friend. "You made bets on how fast I could take out Mina-chan, didn't you?" He said, smirking.

"No, not a real one at least." Riku shrugged.

"You made the correct guess, right?" Sora guessed again. Riku nodded. "You know me too well, huh?" He commented and Riku nodded again.

"_We don't have time to lose! Let's go with the sixth match!" _Present Mic announced as the contenders approached the ring. "_Attack and defense in a body! The dark samurai accompanied by Dark Shadow! From the hero course, Fumikage Tokoyami!" _He introduced the bird-headed teen, he was crossing his arms with his usual serious expression. "_Multi-purpose creation! She was admitted by recommendation so her skills are certified! From the hero course, Momo Yaoyorozu!" _She introduced the black-haired girl.

At Class A's booth.

Sora seemed a little nervous and worried for Momo.

"Midoriya, what do you think of this match?" Mashirao asked him.

"I think time is the key." Izuku replied still holding his notebook and pen.

"Time?" The tailed boy asked him again.

"Deku's right. The key in this match is how much time it'll take for Momo to create something to defend and attack." Riku replied for the greenette. "She's in a great disadvantage since Fumikage can call out Dark Shadow in an instant, and he'll give Fumikage attack and defense in one body, like Present Mic-sensei said." Riku explained crossing his arms with seriousness in his eyes.

Sora looked at his friend concerned. "Isn't there anything she could do?" He asked worried.

"I think the first move Yaoyorozu-san would make is to create a way of defense as Tokoyami-kun would make the first attack." Izuku speculated.

"However, I see it hard for her to have enough time to make a weapon." Riku admitted begrudgingly.

Sora was speechless, he clenched his fist in frustration. He shook his head in denial, he still has faith in her!

Momo was forming her strategy, but she was aware that she was in a really difficult situation, but she refused to back down, not when he's looking at her… She knew that creating a simple shield would take no time to then block Tokoyami's attack, if she could only gain enough time to make a weapon…

"_The sixth match starts!" _However, the match started abruptly, stopping her train of thought.

"Go, Dark Shadow!" Fumikage summoned his shadowy companion.

"**Roger!**" The sentient quirk came out of Fumikage's midriff and went flying at Yaoyorozu quickly.

"_Create a shield quickly…" _Momo began to materialize a shield on her right arm, just in time for her to block Dark Shadow's attack. "Next, a weapon-" She tried to manifest a weapon on her left hand, but Dark Shadow turned in mid-air and dived back at Momo, forcing her to defend and breaking her focus. "_I can't focus!" _She was unable to focus as Dark Shadow went to attack her again, this time it threw her back making her lose grip of her shield. Momo created another shield before Dark Shadow attacked her again with enough force to throw her back again. "_He stopped his attack?" _She saw that Tokoyami stopped attacking. "_Now!" _She took the chance to quickly manifest a metal bar in her left hand.

"Yaoyorozu-san!" Midnight said calling the girls attention. "Out of the limits!" She announced, Momo was taken aback and she quickly looked down and to her shock, she was out of the limits and she didn't even notice it. "Tokoyami-kun advances to the next round!" Midnight announced and the public cheered the winner.

Dark Shadow returned within Fumikage and he bowed down before turning away and walking off.

"_A sweeping victory! A completely sweeping victory! Tokoyami's Dark Shadow! Could it be the strongest quirk?" _Present Mic commented.

Momo just stood there stunned. "No… I couldn't do anything... " She muttered before looking down in defeat. "Anything…" She failed again… She failed him again…

At Class A's Booth.

Before anything else could be said, Sora quickly stood up and ran off. Riku just watched silently as his best friend ran off, he knew where he was going, most teens knew where he was going. "_...I know how you feel, Sora." _Riku didn't need to see the boy's face to know that he was saddened by Momo's utter defeat, Riku himself was saddened at this too, sad memories of a friend flashed into his mind. "_Deja vu, I guess…" _

"Tokoyami-kun is amazing." Izuku said amazed with the bird-headed teen. "I can't believe that he forced her to go out of the limits only focusing the attacks on the shield that Yaoyorozu-san made." He added.

"I can actually believe that, Deku." Riku said to him with his arms crossed. "In fact… I saw it coming. But I still wanted to believe that Momo could turn around the tables." He admitted with a sigh. "Guess I was wrong."

"So was he trying to not hurt her?" Mashirao asked. Izuku and Riku nodded in response. "It shows how easy it was for him, eh?" He added. "She must be feeling frustrated…" He looked at Momo returning to the booth with her eyes looking at the ground, he was feeling bad for her.

"She IS frustrated, I know it." Riku replied being completely sure. Izuku looked down feeling bad for Yaoyorozu, then he noticed that Uraraka wasn't beside him, only her melting drink was in her seat. "She left a while ago." Riku said to him as if he knew what Izuku was thinking. "I was wondering if you noticed." He added.

"No, I didn't." He replied, feeling like an idiot for that.

"I'm pretty sure she won't hold it against you." Riku said to him. "Wanna go check up on her?" He asked him.

* * *

Sora was running as fast as he could, he was running around the hallways looking for Momo, if he went in the same direction in which she went into the field, he would find her on her way back. Memories of Kairi were flashing in his mind, he remembered how determined she was to try and protect him, he could only imagine how depressed she must have been when Riku filled him in on her emotional state, but she will be alright… Now he has to focus on his other friend, she needs him right now!

"Momo-chan!" Sora spot her up ahead, she looked sad with her eyes glued to the floor until she heard him, she slowly raised her face and saw Sora approaching her quickly. He was worried for her…

"...Sora-kun." She stopped walking as the boy got to her. There was sadness and disappointment in her eyes, a somber tone in her voice.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked her worriedly. Momo didn't reply, she just avoided eye contact with him. "C'mon, say something." He insisted on seeing that she was down.

"...Sorry." He heard her softly mutter.

"'Sorry'? For what?" Sora didn't get why she was apologizing. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Momo shook her head in denial, still not looking at him. "I made you worry about me." She said somberly.

"Of course I would worry about you. We're friends." Now Sora was getting even more worried, she was really beating herself up.

"I just…" Momo clenched her fist in frustration. "I just couldn't do anything… Anything at all…" She was ashamed with herself, she suffered such a defeat that easily and to make it worse, Sora came in trying to cheer her up again, he shouldn't be worrying about her.

"It's alright, really." Sora was doing his best to console her, right now he was aware that she had her sense of self-worth damaged since the USJ incident. But maybe this defeat threw her over the edge. "Look, I know it's frustrating that you lost, but it's okay, it's not the end of the world. What matters is that you tried, and you made it this far." He tried to give her some solace, but he was sure it wouldn't be enough.

"No, Sora-kun. You don't understand." She replied still sounding somber. "I just… I just wanted to help you…" She confessed to him, Sora could hear the light cracks in her voice, she was holding back her tears. "...I just wanted to prove that… I'm good enough to fight beside you…" She added as she hugged her own arms, she closed her eyes trying as hard as she could to not cry in front of him, that would be just too much...

"...I know that." Sora replied comprehensively, now he realized that proving that she could help him and Riku with their mission really meant a lot to her.

"But I lost, I failed!" Momo gritted her teeth in frustration. "Look at me now, I'm a mess. I just disappointed you and myself, I feel like I shouldn't even stand in front of you." She said in a depressed tone. "You should just stop wasting your time with me and-" She just felt like a failure as a hero student and went on to just self-pity.

However Sora just had enough of that. He couldn't stand to listen to this any longer. "Don't say that!" Sora said to her holding her from the shoulder, forcing her to look at his eyes in reaction, her onyx eyes were watery. "Stop saying those things about yourself. By no means you're wasting my time at all nor are you a failure." The boy was upset. "You're strong, smart and talented and you deserve to be here like the rest of us, you know that, I know that. But you also know that we're still students, we still have a long way to go if we want to become heroes, there's no need to rush it." His upset tone slowly calmed, he was sounding understanding and compassionate. "You just had a really bad, terrible day. We all have one of those, even me. But that doesn't mean that you should belittle yourself like this, it hurts a lot to see you like this." He said to her with total honesty, the worry and compassion in his eyes took Momo by surprise.

"You really still think of me like that…?" Momo asked him looking at Sora's clear blue eyes. Just looking at them and hearing his words was slowly bringing her calm.

"Yeah, I do." Sora replied letting her go. "You just gotta move forward and improve. I'll tell you for sure, that despite how smart you are, you take too much time thinking, that's what happened before, right?" He was now smiling at her giving her constructive criticism, she knew her enough to the point of knowing that, like Deku, she thinks a little too much at times. "Planning is important, but it's also important to how know to improvise and adapt. That's what I do almost if not always." He added shrugging.

"I'm… not really good at improvising." Momo replied rubbing her right arm.

Sora chuckled. "Then that's what we'll do." Sora said cheerfully.

"Huh?" She blinked confused.

"After the sports festival, we'll train, just you and me. I'll help you learn to improvise and adapt, and to make it even, you can teach me a few things of the hardest and most boring subjects, like math." He clarified with a warm smile on his face.

Momo was surprised and moved by the warmth and kindness that Sora was giving her. "Do you really want to go that far for me? You think I'm worth the effort?" She asked him still sounding sad, but there was hopefulness in her voice too.

"I know it, right here." Sora said to her with warmth in his voice as he pointed at himself with his thumb, right at his heart. "Momo-chan, you're very important to me. Don't you ever doubt that." He added with the sweetest smile she has ever seen.

A blush appeared on Momo's cheeks, it felt like Sora just pulled a heartstring and now something feels different when looking at him. "I… I don't know what to say... Thank you." She was still saddened, but now she feels a lot better, she was grateful for having him always with her no matter what.

Sora kept smiling at her, then he approached her to give her a hug. Something that surprised her and even made her redder. "No matter what, I'll be there to help you." He whispered still smiling.

A tiny smile was drawn on her face as a few tears escaped her eyes. She returned the embrace, within his arms she only felt warmth and security. "_I don't deserve this, but still… Thank you…" _She thought graceful to the heavens for meeting the most reliable, compassionate, considerate and sweetest boy she could ever hope to meet. No matter what, he'll always be there for her, now she will have to work hard to be there for him.

* * *

Tenya entered in the waiting room no.2.

"Good job, Iida-kun." There was Uraraka, she congratulated him.

"Oh, Urarak-" Tenya was about to greet her, but cut himself mid-phrase when he saw her face. "You're not always like this! Your eyebrows are wrinkled!" The round-faced girl had a weird frown.

"My eyebrows?" She wasn't aware of her out-of-character expression. "Oh, it's just the nervousness… They reached my eyebrows." She explained rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"I see… You're going up against Bakugou-kun, after all…" The class rep said understanding.

"Yeah, I'm really scared." Ochako said looking down at the table. "But you know, I feel a little better after watching a match like yours, Iida-kun…" She said looking at her taller friend smiling.

"Like mine?" He just didn't get how hilarious his match was.

It was then that the door opened. "Uraraka-san!" There was Izuku and Riku at the doorstep.

"Deku-kun! Riku-kun!" She greeted them surprised to see them here. "Huh? Didn't you guys want to watch the other matches? And why isn't Sora-kun with you?" She asked as Izuku approached the table and Riku closed the door.

"Most of them were quirk, right now Eijiro is fighting with Tetsutetsu, from Class B. As for Sora, he's with Momo right now. I think you can guess what happened to her." Riku explained as he stood beside Deku. As they were speaking, at the same time, the match between Eijiro and Tetsutetsu raged on, both hardheads were punching the other with all they got, but of course none of them felt any pain at all due to their quirks. It's as manly and passionate this match is, it's like seeing a guy fighting his chrome reflection (Reference to Infinity Train.)

Ochako's hands tensed. "Then, the next…" She looked down with a serious face. She knew hers was next…

"But, well, I don't think Bakugou-kun won't use all the strength of his explosion on a girl…" Tenya said somewhat nervous to his green-haired friend. Always with his stift hand manners.

"He surely will." Deku bluntly replied, making Tenya agape and Ochako almost laughed at this, if it weren't for the situation. "Everybody is trying to become number one to make their dreams come true. Even if it's not Kacchan, no one is thinking about holding back." He continued. "You helped me a lot, Uraraka-san. That's why I think this could help you a little." He said to her holding his notebook with both hands. Then he showed it to her. "A plan to use your quirk against Kacchan. It's rough, but I came up with something." He said to her with a determined face.

"Oh, isn't it great, Uraraka-kun?" Tenya said to her smiling and giving two thumbs-up.

"I think you should listen to him, Ochako." Riku said to him with a serene face.

"Thanks, Deku-kun." She thanked the emerald boy. "But, it's alright." However, she declined the offer with a smile on her face. This surprised the three boys. "You're amazing, Deku-kun. I keep seeing more and more great things about you." She said to him looking back at the table. "At the cavalry battle, I thought it would be easier to team-up with friends, but now that I think about it, it would have been like depending on you." She said with a serious tone. "That's why, when Iida-kun said that he challenged you, it made me feel a little embarrassed." Ochako got up from her seat as a smile was drawn on her face once more.

"Uraraka-san…" Deku muttered surprised with the girl.

"That's why, it's alright." She walked to the door passing her friends. "Everyone is aiming at the future and give their best. That means that we're rivals, right? That's why.." She turned around and give her friends a wavering smile and a thumbs-up, she was trembling and yet there was a determined glint in her eyes. "Let's meet at the finals!" She said with determination. And with that she left, leaving the three boys with no words.

Riku couldn't help but see Kairi in Ochako, she just reminded him of her a lot. He looked down silently, he knew full well what was about to happen. "_...She's brave, just like Kairi." _He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile the seventh match ended with the two alike guys punching the other until they both collapsed. It was declared a tie, as such, when they recovered they will have a tie-breaker with something as simple as an arm wrestling match.

"_While we wait for Tetsutetsu and Kirishima to recover, let's start with the next match!" _Present Mic announced as both manly boys were taken to the infirmary.

Shouto was looking down somewhere that wasn't his class' booth.

Tenya, Izuku and Riku returned to their booth. Sora was already back, seated right next to Momo. It has to be noted that Denki just deadpanned at this while Minoru knew that Sora just pulled the good ol' move of earning even more good points with a girl when she's vulnerable, and he was pissed.

"The next match will be the most disturbing." Tsuyu commented being scared, even if it doesn't look like it.

"I don't wanna look…" Kyouka said rubbing her arms, no one can blame her for feeling like this. It almost makes her want to go running to hide behind Riku, almost.

Izuku and Tenya saw Ochako entering the field. "_Uraraka-san… Do your best!" _Izuku thought.

Sora looked concern for the brunette and for a brief second he thought he saw Kairi, he rubbed his eyes before looking again. Maybe he was just seeing things.

Ochako entered the ring. "_The eighth and last match of the first round!" _Present Mic announced. "_He was famous at middle school! That's not the face of a normal person! From the hero course, Katsuki Bakugou!" _He introduced the blonde teen, he had a weird expression on his face. "_Versus… I want to root for her!" _He whispered, even though he was talking with an open microphone. "_From the hero course, Ochako Uraraka!" _He introduced the brunette girl, she had determination in her eyes. The public cheered.

"You're the one that makes stuff float, right, Round-face?" Katsuki said with a dark tone and an intimidating glare. Again with his habit of giving others weird nicknames.

"Round…?" Ochako was taken aback by this briefly.

"If you're gonna retire, do it now. You won't just feel pain." He warned her sounding strangely calm. (Great, now we can't say he didn't warn her.)

The gravity girl looked at her opponent with determination. The explosive blonde looked back at her with an intimidating glare.

At Class A's booth.

"Midoriya-kun." Tenya said to him. "What was the strategy against Bakugou-kun that you were about to say to Uraraka-kun?" He asked flipping his arms up.

"It wasn't a big thing." Izuku replied looking at his notebook. "Kacchan is strong. In a real hand-to-hand combat he almost has no openings, and while the more he moves, the more he sweats, making the explosions of his quirk stronger." He explained about Kacchan's skills and quirk. "He can use the shockwaves of his explosions to move through the air, but if Uraraka-san touches him and makes him float with her quirk, then she'll have the advantage." He explained the strategy he had in mind for Ochako.

Riku thought about it for a moment. "_That's not a bad idea, but like Deku said, Kacchan can use his blasts to fly, so even if he's suspended in zero gravity, that won't stop him for too long." _He knew that might not work fully, but sadly that's the only thing she might be able to do.

"That's why…" Izuku looked back at the match. Ochako took a deep breath before looking at Bakugou again with determination. "...The first thing that Uraraka-san must do is…"

"_The eighth match starts!" _The match had started.

Ochako dashed at Katsuki.

"...A fast attack!" Izuku said as he watched the match unfold.

"I don't have the option to retire!" Ochako shouted at her opponent as she dashed at him.

"Alright! Like that." Izuku beamed."Even if she touches him by accident, if she does it, she

can make him float!" He added.

"Bakugou-kun won't want Uraraka-kun to get near." Tenya commented smiling.

"That's why Kacchan won't dodge her. He'll definitely counterattack!" Izuku predicted with a serious face now.

Katsuki moved his right hand slightly forward. "Then die!" He said to round-face with a grave tone, she asked for this.

Ochako knew, thanks to the battle training, that Bakugou usually starts with his attack with his right hand. As she dashed at him she saw him move to attack. She tried to dodge his attack, but Katsuki threw an explosion at her, it was a direct hit that sent her backwards.

"Uraraka!" Both Tenya and Izuku shouted when looking at this.

"Ochako-chan!" Sora also got worried.

Riku frowned silently. His arms were crossed and his left hand tensed.

"It hit her?" Mineta asked shocked.

"Even if you're facing a girl, you're merciless, right, Bakugou-san?" Tsuyu commented making her typical gesture.

Kyouka looked distressed.

Ochako got up, she was surrounded by smoke due to the explosion. "Even if I knew it, I couldn't react." She said.

Katsuki was waiting for her to show up so he could blow her up again. "I'll take care of you." He was looking forward into the cloud of smoke. He then saw a shadow approaching to his left. There she was. "Don't underestimate me!" He then attacked again with his right hand, creating another explosion. However, when he looked closely, it was just Ochako's jacket.

Right behind him, Ochako came out of the cloud of smoke.

"_Oh, She made her jacket float at him? She did it in a flash!" _Present Mic commented impressed.

Ochako was just a few centimeters from touching him in the back. However, Bakugou saw it coming and threw another explosion to send her flying back, the attack left an impression in the ground.

Ochako rolled over when she hit the ground.

"He moved after seeing her?" Hanta asked in awe.

"With that time of reaction, it doesn't matter if there is a smokescreen. With Uraraka's quirk , that is impossible to activate unless she touches her objective, she's at a disadvantage due to Bakugou's reflexes." Denki commented distressed.

Ochako got up again just in time for Bakugou to dispel the cloud of smoke in front of him. She dashed at him again. "Too slow!" Bakugou threw another blast at her sending her back yet again.

Tenya and Izuku were shocked. Riku was keeping his anger at bay, unlike Sora, whose teeth were gritting, his right hand balled into a tight fist.

"Take this!" Ochako went to attack him again, Katsuki blew her away again.

"Ochako-chan…" Tsuyu was getting really worried.

"I can't look!" Kyouka just covered her face, she just could keep looking.

"Bakugou, don't tell me… that you have that kind of liking…" Mineta was getting upset. (Let's be frank: It's a huge probability that is the case with Kacchan.)

Katsuki just kept blowing away Ochako over and over again. It was a painful sight for Izuku, an enraging sight for the keybladers, mostly for Sora as painful memories flashed through his mind, his rage was increasing as dark red bolts flashed through his tigheted fists.

"Not yet!" Ochako went to attack him again, Katsuki just blew her away once more. Ochako tried to go to attack once more and Katsuki just threw yet another explosion at her.

"Uraraka keeps attacking relentlessly, but… this is…" Present Mic narrated, but even he was getting distressed by this.

Ochako tried to go in yet again and as expected, Katsuki sent her flying backwards with another explosion.

"Uraraka-san…" Izuku's heart felt heavy seeing this.

"_Wait…" _Riku noticed something. "_It can't be that Ochako just keeps trying to attack him over and over again senselessly, unless…" _He noticed the pattern that repeated over and over again, he looked up and saw something that surprised him.

People in the audience were telling Cementoss to stop the match, Bakugou is just going too far.

Ochako was panting in exhaustion, she had scraped skin in some parts of her arms. She got up and went at Katsuki once more, he just blew her up again.

There were people that had enough of this massacre and started to boo Katsuki as he just kept sending his opponent back.

"_The crowd starts to jeer…" _Present Mic commented. "But honestly, I think-" He was suddenly cut off by Shouta hitting him in the face with an elbow. "An elbow?! What are you doing?!" He asked him irritated as he took the microphone.

"_The ones that are saying that he's playing are the professionals. How old are you?" _He said directly at the audience, making them go silent immediately. "_If you're truly saying that, it doesn't make sense that you keep looking, so go home! Go home and start looking for another occupation!" _He scowled them pretty much.

"Aizawa-sensei…?" Izuku was taken aback by the statement that his homeroom teacher made.

"_Bakugou is being careful because he acknowledges the strength of his opponent, who made it this far. It's because he's truly trying to win that he can't let his guard down." _Aizawa continued. As teacher of Class 1-A he got to understand his students, including him.

Katsuki noticed that Round-face was still standing. "Not yet… She's not… dead yet!" He muttered seeing her panting and wiping the sweat from her face.

"I think it's time…" Ochako said. Katsuki heard her and got on his guard again. "Thanks, Bakugou-kun… for not letting your guard down…" She was now ready to enact her plan.

"Huh?" Katsuki was confused.

"_Weird for the pros to not see it from their seats, it's actually embarrassing they jeered without even noticing it." _Riku thought still looking up. "_Her plan… All this time Ochako was attacking keeping her body down, making Kacchan focus his attack on the ground, giving her exactly what she needed. And by continuously forcing him to attack her, she blocked his field of vision with the smoke he created, so he wouldn't have noticed." _What he was looking for was all the rubble that Bakugou caused, suspended in zero gravity.

"I'll win!" Ochako then released the effect of her quirk on the rubble, to then cause it to rain down, a meteorite rain. Everyone else now saw this.

"She had a desperate plan like that?" Izuku stood up shocked.

Sora was also impressed. "_Yes! She can do it!" _He was smiling hopefully.

"_It was actually a good move, I'm impressed." _Riku smiled seeing the meteorite were falling at the ring. "_But…" _His smile suddenly vanished.

Ochako dashed at Katsuki once more seeing that he was distracted now. "_With so many rubble, he should be avoiding or counterattacking. Definitely there has to be an opening!" _She ran as fast as she could towards her goal. "_In that moment, I'll be close to trap him with my secret move!" _As she was fast approaching, Katsuki was aiming his left hand upwards ready to counter. Ochako then nullified her gravity and jumped at Katsuki. "_I'll win! I'll win and I'll be like Deku-kun!" _She was about to touch him in the chest when…

Katsuki unleashed a huge explosion that not just blew away the meteorites, it destroyed them. The resulting shockwave sent Ochako flying back with great force.

Ochako slowly got on her knees and hands.

"Since you're friend of that damn Deku, I knew you would come up with something like this…" Katsuki said to her as the smoke dispelled around him.

"In an attack…" Ochako was shocked.

"_B-Bakugou made everything explode! He completely crushed Uraraka's plan!" _Present Mic commented as shocked as everyone else.

Katsuki let out a breath. "That was close…" He muttered feeling his left arm aching. Riku was able to see this.

"_So that's his weakness, eh?" _He realized what the flaw was with Kacchan's quirk.

"_I did the best I could…! But he didn't move at all…" _Ochako looked down to the ground.

"No…" Sora uttered shocked, a painful memory, one that ripped his heart from the inside, flashed into his mind. He boiled his fist in resentment, the rage returned in full force...

"_Uraraka-san…" _Izuku thought before seeing her stand up again.

"_Even so…" _Ochako was weakened and her body hurt a lot, and still she got up again.

Katsuki smirked, he had to admit it: The girl has guts, he can respect that. "Very well, let's start the real match, Uraraka!" He dashed at her.

Ochako clenched her left fist. "_If I were Deku-kun… He wouldn't give up-" _She turned to face Katsuki, but suddenly she collapsed to the ground.

Katsuki stopped when he saw her falling to the ground.

"_Uraraka has fallen!" _Present Mic narrated.

"My… body… won't… respond…" Ochako tried to move, but she wasn't able to.

"Uraraka-kun…" Tenya saw this with sadness.

"She just passed her limit…" Izuku saw this heart-tearing scene, knowing why Uraraka collapsed, it was the repercussion of her quirk.

Ochako was unwilling to let it end here. She dragged herself forward. "I can… too… I can too… do it…!" She tried as hard as she could to get closer to Bakugou, he was waiting for her with his guard up. Ochako's mind was filled with the memory of her father telling her to follow her dreams. "I'll become… a heroine…!" Her body stopped responding to her and her vision just blurred until it blackened… Midnight stepped onto the ring to check up on Uraraka, she signaled Bakugou to wait. "Dad…" That was the only thing she uttered before passing out, her eyes lost their light.

"Uraraka-san is out of combat. Bakugou-kun advances to the second round!" She announced. The match was finally over…

A few moments after, Katsuki saw how Uraraka was taken to the infirmary before walking off silently.

"_The eighth match of the first round… Oh, Uraraka…" _Present Mic just lost the mood there. "_Oh yes, Bakugou advances to the next round." _He lazily said.

"_If you're going to do it, do it right." _Aizawa said to him.

"_Alright, let's recover the mood-" _He announced trying to sound more energetic as Cementoss was repairing the ring.

"_You get carried away by your personal feelings…" _Shouta said to him.

"_The first round is over!" _Present Mic announced. "_We'll continue with the next round after a short break!" _And so the first round was over, soon the next one will begin…

* * *

Izuku was on his way to the waiting room no.2. He had a sad look on his face. "_Uraraka-san…" _He was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice that he was crossing paths with Kacchan. "Whoa, Kacchan?" He flinched in surprise when he saw him.

"What you say?! What do you want? Die, scum!" Kacchan was irritated, obviously.

"Oh, well, I'm the next… I was going to get ready at the waiting room… Also, congrats for passing to the second round.. Later…" He said making robot movements attending to leave seeing that Kacchan was not in the mood to talk, if he's ever in it.

"It was your idea, right? That desperate plan." Katsuki said to him with a serious glare, stepping out of the stairs. "You did something very annoying. Don't fuck-" He scowled at him before getting cut off.

"You're wrong." Izuku replied, making Katsuki look at him angrily. "All of that… Uraraka-san planned that thinking how to defeat you." He looked back at him over his shoulder with a small frown. "If you think that was annoying, that's because… Uraraka-san was guiding you where she wanted!" He said confidently before continuing on his way.

Katsuki just stood there glaring bombs at Deku's back. Still, he would never admit it out loud, but the damn nerd wasn't completely wrong.

* * *

Katsuki returned to the booth.

"Hey, Bakugou!" Flat face greeted him. "Must be tough, right? Being the bad guy." Hanta added with a smirk.

"Even if it was by the raffle, you did really well of a villain, Bakugou-san." Tsuyu said to him in what might be argued as a mocking tone. Kyouka, who was beside the frog girl glared at him dirtily.

"How loud! Shut up!" Katsuki shouted at him irritated as he was walking to his seat.

"But I'm surprised that you could do those strong attacks to such a frail girl." Denki pointed at him with a frown.

The explosive blonde humphed as he sat up. "What does she have that's frail?" Even now he admits that Uraraka was tougher than she looked like.

"_For once I can agree." _Riku heard him, even if he really hates it. Ochako was a strong and brave girl, it's just that Kastuki far outclassed her.

Sora just glared silently at him. His eyes were devoid of light, there was only rage reflected in them. The dark bolts of energy flashed through his tight fists again. The rage was increasing…

"Sora-kun?" He heard Momo's voice.

"Hm? What?" He turned to look at her with a neutral face and a flat tone. She seemed concerned.

"Are you… Are you okay?" She asked her now really worried and scared. She never saw him like this before. It was like staring at someone that wasn't him at all.

"I'm fine." He dryly replied looking forward.

"But you-" She tried to talk to him to figure out what was wrong, but he interrupted her.

"I'm fine." He dryly repeated.

Kyouka saw this from her seat and gulped nervously, she was also getting scared. From what Riku told her, Sora is different when he gets mad, and she could tell that he was more than mad right now. Bakugou's really done it this time.

Riku saw Sora's blank face and he too got worried, he got angry again. But he could understand why, he too was angry, hopefully he would just need to cool his head…

* * *

Izuku entered into the waiting room and he found Ochako there.

"Geez, I lost…" She said to him rubbing the back of her head sheepishly with a wide grin.

"Huh…?" He wasn't expecting her to be like this. He was dumbfounded.

"I thought that I would make it in the end, and I got carried away, dammit." She said sounding as cheerful and radiant as always.

Izuku closed the door and approached her. "Uraraka-san, you're not hurt?" He asked her worriedly.

"Yeah, Recovery Girl took care of me!" She replied, pointing at a bandage on her left cheek. "It was just a moderated healing, so it won't affect my stamina, but a few scratches were left." She explained. "Geez, Bakugou-kun is too strong! He surpassed me completely. I have to work harder!" Ochako then suddenly pumped her fist up and clenched her teeth. She then looked at Deku silently who was at a loss of words.

"Are you… Okay?" He asked her again worried.

"I'm fine! Better than expected!" She replied with a bright smile. Then her phone vibrated in her right hand. "I mean, you immediately started to look forward, Deku-kun, and that I lost doesn't mean that I can lose." She continued still smiling..

"That's…" He tried to say something to her, but the sudden sound of Present Mic's narration interrupted him.

* * *

At the same time, the manliest, most intense match of arm wrestling in this or any world was unfolding.

"_The tie of the seventh match of the first round, Kirishima versus Tetsutetsu! The winner, who advances to the second round is…" _

It seemed that both boys were stuck in a stalemate until Tetsutetsu's metal fatigued, giving Kirishima the chance to beat him.

"Winner, Kirishima-kun! Advances to the second round!" Midnight declared.

"_Who won his entrance is Kirishima!" _Present Mic narrated as Eijiro celebrated his victory.

"My metal fatigued… I should have eaten more steel…!" Tetsutetsu muttered holding his aching arm. Eijiro then approached him.

"It was… a good match." Like a true man, he extended his arm to his rival in a sign of good sportsmanship.

Tetsutetsu smirked and then replied to this by shaking hands with a good fellow man.

It has to be noted that in the background, Midnight squealed like a fangirl to this display of juvenile passion, it's the second time she did this today. (Yeah, yeah we get it. She likes them young.)

"_Now we have everyone for the second round! So let's begin!" _Present Mic announced.

**First Match: Izuku Midoriya vs Shouto Todoroki.**

**Second Match: Riku Yasue vs Tenya Iida.**

**Third Match: Sora Nomura vs Fumikage Tokoyami.**

**Fourth Match: Katsuki Bakugou vs Eijiro Kirishima.**

* * *

Back with Izuku and Ochako.

"Already?" Izuku was surprised at how soon his match would come. "See you…" He turned around and started to leave, saying good-bye to Ochako.

"Oh, sorry, Deku-kun!" She apologized to him standing up from her seat. "You couldn't get ready because you were here…" She added as Izuku was about to open the door.

"Nah, I'm okay." He replied looking back at her with a smile.

"I'll be watching you, okay? Good luck." Ochako smiled brightly at him.

Izuku blushed a little and a wavering smile appeared on his face. "Thanks." He thanked her nodding. He opened the door and he was about to leave, but he just stood there on the doorstep for a moment. He knew that Ochako was just pretending to not make him worried, a front to reassure him, he could tell that it was forced even if it seemed natural. He thought that before leaving, at least he could do something to cheer her up a little. He turned around and he suddenly embraced her, his right hand on top of her head..

"D-Deku-kun!?" Ochako squeaked out in surprise at his sudden action, her rosy cheeks burned brightly.

"You did great out there…" The blushing nerdy boy said to her softly as his friend went silent. "You held up against Kacchan and you give everything until the end… The plan you came up with, how you fight without giving up… How brave you were… You'll become a great heroine…" He slowly let go of her with a warm, but wavering smile. "I know you will." He said to her completely sure. "Well, I better get going." He said to her turning around and walking to the door.

"Uh… Y-yeah, bye…" She muttered as she watched him closing the door. When he left she called her dad, she sadly talked to her to the point of starting crying, but her cheeks were still red because of Deku-kun.

* * *

Izuku was walking to the field looking down, he was feeling bad for Ochako. He knew that won't be enough to make her feel better and he couldn't believe that he said he could help her, but there was nothing he could have done to help her and yet… She encouraged him again… He wiped the few tears forming in his eyes as he kept on walking with determination in his eyes.

On his way, he was met with a really unexpected someone.

"Endeavour?!" He flinched back shocked and scared of seeing such an imposing and powerful man in front of him.

"Oh, here you are." The no.2 hero said to the boy, he was looking for him.

"Endeavour… What are you doing here…?" He fearfully said as he took a few steps back as the flame hero approached.

"I watched your match. You have a wonderful quirk." He pointed at him. "You created pressure in the air with just your fingers. If we talk just about power, yours is comparable to All Might's" He added narrowing his eyes.

Izuku flinched and looked away from the man. "What are you… What are you trying to say? I must go." He tried to avoid getting questioned about One for All and just walked past him. He figured that by the way he spoke, he doesn't know about it.

"The duty of my Shouto is to surpass All Might." Endeavour said to the boy, looking at him over his shoulder. Izuku came to a stop when hearing this. "His match with you will be a very instructive test. Please, don't show a pathetic match." He said with complete seriousness despite sounding calm.

Izuku frowned deeply when hearing this. He remembered what Todoroki told him earlier, he clenched his right fist in anger.

"That's all I have to say. Excuse me for bothering you before your match." Endeavour concluded and started to walk away.

"I'm… not All Might." Somehow he found the courage to say something that he had in mind to him. Endeavour stopped and looked back at him.

"That's obvious-" He replied but the boy cut him off.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Izuku continued trying to not let his anger get the best of him. "Todoroki-kun isn't you either." He looked over his shoulder, he met the eyes of the no.2 hero with clear anger at him.

Endeavour just glared him silently as he narrowed his eyes before Izuku walked off away from him. He was surprised with himself that he was bold enough to talk to the no.2 hero and walk out of it alive.

"_Todoroki-kun…" _The story he heard earlier with Sora still resounded in his mind. Sora was right about what he said to him, what Todoroki was doing to himself was not right… And Izuku won't stand with his arms crossed when seeing someone in need. It's his dream to help those who need it after…

* * *

Shouto was walking towards the entrance to the field.

"_Midoriya…" _This is it. What he was waiting for, the chance for him to defeat Midoriya and prove his damn old man wrong once and for all. But it was just the first step, after this Riku is next and then Sora. If he can defeat Riku, he can defeat Sora. Only with his right side, with his mother's quirk… Sora… His words sounded inside his head again, he shook them off once more, he has to focus right now. He knows what he is doing…

A clash of hearts and minds was about to unfold…

_To be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 15: The Tournament, Part 3

**The Tournament, Part 3: It's your Power! **

At Class A's booth.

"Those two haven't started yet?" Ochako asked Tenya and Riku as she approached. Tenya was taken aback by the look on her face. "I came to see." She added.

"Are your eyes damaged? You should go to Recovery Girl-" Tenya said panicked before being cut off.

"I did already." Ochako said. "This is, you know… Different." She added as she sat down.

"It's different?" Tenya asked.

"You might as well drink water later." Riku suggested to her, he guessed that she must have been crying from the looks of things.

"If that's the case, then you must have been very frustrated before." Tenya figured the same.

"Instead of feeling regret now, you should use the next match as a source of encouragement." Fumikage said to the girl calmly.

"Agreed." Riku said to him. Ochako nodded in response.

"It's true." Tenya wanted to say that before Tokoyami and now felt like they took the words out of his mouth.

The torches of the ring ignited and the public roared.

"_Thanks everyone for waiting! The first match of the second round is a good one!" _Present Mic announced excitedly. "_The man that managed a grand victory of the first round and left the audience literally frozen- From the hero course, Shouto Todoroki!"_ He presented the dual-haired boy as he was stepping into the ring with a serious look on his face. "_On the other side, the boy that barely passed the first round! What kind of fight will he show us this time? From the hero course, Izuku Midoriya!" _He presented the emerald child, he was wearing a determined face. The public cheered as both contenders came face to face with each other.

"Here you are." Shouto said to him with a stern, yet calm tone.

"Todoroki-kun…" Izuku said back at him.

Back at Class A's booth.

Katsuki was looking at this with interest.

"Tokoyami-kun, what do you think of this match?" Tenya asked him.

"It depends if Midoriya can get near Todoroki." He replied with his arms crossed.

"He's right." The all heard Sora, who came in and sat beside Riku. "You guys saw my fight with Shouto, but it only looked easy because my slashes were stronger than his ice, it's actually tough and it comes fast." Sora describe what he knows what Shouto can do. "Deku must have figured as much, he won't be able to dodge so his only choice will be shattering it to get to him." He analysed and predicted, maybe Deku is rubbing off on him a little. Sora was concerned for his nerdy friend, Shouto was actually a tough opponent and arguably he's the 3rd best in the class in terms of power.

Riku knew that this might not end well for Izuku. He really had a bad feeling about it.

"But then, how will Deku-kun do it?" Ochako asked looking back at the ring. She was worried for him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tomura Shigaraki was watching the live-stream of this event.

"Look attentively and prepare, Tomura Shigaraki." His teacher said to him standing behind him. "Someday they might become your obstacles." He added.

The decay young man smirked as he was scratching his neck. "That's a pile of shit." He said as he really hoped the green brat would lose horribly.

* * *

At an unknown location, Luxu was also watching this even on TV.

"Well… about time you had your moment to shine." Luxu said out loud smirking. "So far you've been obscured by the special guests, but this is YOUR show, the main character shouldn't be oppaqued the whole time, better don't disappoint, ninth kiddo." He said smugly looking at the screen being laid back as always.

* * *

At the teachers' booth.

"Those two tried to save you, didn't they?" Thirteen said to All Might beside them.

"Yeah." He nodded in response. "It's just a feeling, but I think those two… give off the same aura." All Might said as he reminisced of the events of the USJ incident. Todoroki and Midoriya tried to save him along with Sora and Riku. He also kept in mind what Endeavour told him about Todoroki-shounen, it was worrisome to say the least…

Speaking of the flame hero, he was looking attentively at the ring with his arms crossed.

"_In this year's sports festival, both of them showed high-class performances! They are like two rivals fighting each other!" _Present Mic commented as Izuku and Shouto got into battle stances. "_Now-"_

"_First, he'll attack with ice." _Izuku thought as he held his right wrist.

"_It'll be dangerous to let him use that power as much as he wants." _Shouto thought as he stomped his right foot forward.

"_The moment it starts…" _Both contenders thought at the same time.

"_Start!" _The long-awaited match has begun!

"Let's go!" Shouto created many icicles from his foot, that went at Midoriya quickly.

"Smash!" Izuku focused One for All on his middle finger and unleashed a shot of powerful wind that not only stopped the ice, but sent it back at Todoroki twice as fast. However, Shouto was ready, he created an ice barrier behind himself to not get blown away by the violent, cold air.

When it stopped, Shouto looked at Midoriya. "_As expected. He was ready to hurt himself to nullify the attack." _He looked at his opponent's broken finger, he was trying to withstand the pain.

"_Wow! Midoriya stopped Todoroki's attack!" _Present Mic commented amazed and the public cheered.

All Might knew that what his successor did was the only thing he could do against Todoroki's ice, but still he was greatly preoccupied as that also implies that if he wants to win he will have to break several bones…

Shouto repeated his attack. "Smash!" Izuku countered it by sacrificing his index finger, blood came out of the red, swollen finger.

"_He stopped it again!" _Present Mic commented again.

Shouto withstood the cold burst of wind until it stopped again. "_Dammit…" _He looked back at Midoriya.

Izuku was standing still enduring the sharp pain in his fingers. "_Due to the way Todoroki-kun fights, it always ends in an instant so I don't have much information, expect from when Sora defeated him in the battle training. He used his physical prowess and fire-based magic to nullify the ice, he was also fast enough to dodge it except from near point-blank. Right at the end of it, even if it was brief, it seemed that Todoroki-kun's right arm was trembling, so that would mean that he has a limit of how much ice he can use before it starts to affect him. But I'm not completely sure as it happened so fast then so… during this fight I have to find an opening…" _He quickly thought as he remembered Sora's battle with Todoroki, Sora overwhelmed him to the point of forcing him to use his left side in self-defense. Since he can't do what his otherworldly friend can, he had to resort to this tactic. "_Probably by putting ice behind him he plans to not get dragged away. Which means, using my fingers was the right choice." _He analysed when looking at Todoroki standing in front of an ice barrier then at his broken fingers. "_It's very probable that it works too with my smash at 100%, in which I sacrifice my arm." _He then predicted since using his arm is more powerful than using his fingers. He looked back at his opponent. "_I have to watch carefully… Think… Find it… I have 6 more chances…!" _

"You…" Shouto said to him as he exhaled cold vapor before attacking again the same way as the first two times. Izuku used another smash with his ring finger to counter the attack.

"_Five more!" _He had to think quick as he already used up three fingers.

At Class A's booth.

Riku cupped his chin as he analysed the match so far. "_I see what Deku's doing. He must have also seen it when Sora overwhelmed Shouto during the battle training. Even if it's extremely risky, it's the right and only choice he had. Drag on the fight until Shouto starts to freeze with his own ice." _Riku knew what Shouto's weakness was, he also knew that Shouto was only using half of his power on purpose…

Sora also knew this. Having gained knowledge of this first hand after all, but he also looked down briefly, he remembered what Shouto told him, it really affected him. He looked back at the fight, he shouldn't be thinking about this right now.

Eijiro came in running into the booth. "It started!?" He asked standing beside Bakugou.

"Kirishima, how good it was that you passed to the second round." Denki congratulated him.

"Yeah, the next one I'm going up against you, Bakugou. Let's have a good fight!" The manly redhead said to the explosive teen with a competitive smirk.

"I'll kill you." He flatly replied with his arms crossed, his eyes were focused on the match.

Eijiro laughed as if he just said a joke. "You can try!" He replied cheerfully. (Well, at this point we all know when Kacchan says: I'll kill you' most of the time he means 'I'll beat you up.', he rarely actually means it, remember that he's just foul-mouthed and loud-mouthed.). "But man, you and Todoroki can make many strong attacks one after the other. Something like 'Bam!'." He added sounding more serious and a little envious.

"Besides, with no delays." Hanta commented being a little jealous too.

"They're not one after the other. Don't underestimate them." For once Kastuki didn't shouted in response or say something harsh or offensive, and he even sounded calm. Something rarely seen in him. (We just have to appreciate this moment.)

"Eh?" Eijiro blinked confused.

"If you use too much muscle, the fibers will be torn, and if you run too much, you run out of breath." Katsuki elaborated on before looking down at his left hand. Like others, he has a limit of how many explosions he came make before it takes a toll on his arms, that is the reason why he design his costumes in a way so he could shoot those excessive explosion without damaging his body. "Quirks are physical abilities too. They must have their limits." He concluded looking back at the match quietly. He looked at icy-hot, he could briefly saw when Deku 2 wiped the floor with him the other day, that it seemed that his right arm was trembling. Knowing the green nerd that Deku was, he would have also noticed this and acted upon it.

"If I think about it, I think you're right…" Eijiro said reflexive before looking at the match. "Then, against Todoroki, Midoriya wants to have…"

"...A battle of endurance, eh?" Shouto realized what Midoriya was trying to do. "I'll end it soon." He then threw another barrage of icicles at the greenette.

"Smash!" Izuku used his pinky finger null the attack. "_I already used all of the fingers on my right hand." _Izuku winced in insufferable pain, his pinky finger bled. Four of his fingers were swollen and broken, he couldn't use his thumb to make a smash.

It was Todoroki's chance, he dashed at him.

"_Todoroki doesn't back off against Midoriya's attacks and charges ahead!" _Present Mic commented as Shouto created a pillar of ice that was shot towards Midoriya, the half-teen was dashing over the ice he created to quickly get to his adversary.

"Dammit…!" Izuku used the middle finger of his left hand to shatter the ice coming at him. When he did, Todoroki jumped over to avoid the powerful pushing force and then he dived at Izuku.

The emerald child dodged the diving punch Shouto used, it left ice in its wake. However, Shouto was relentless in his assault as he threw another barrage of ice at Izuku.

Due to the momentum, Izuku was unable to dodge and his right foot was trapped by the ice. "_Oh no, it's too close!" _Izuku was reading another Smash with his left ring finger, he then saw Shouto erecting ice barriers behind him. With no other option, Izuku summoned his power into his whole left arm and threw a smash at 100%!

The resulting burst of wind was more powerful than all those that the green nerd had made before.

Izuku screamed in agony as his left arm was now broken and useless. However, he was now free of the ice, so he endured the pain and glared forward as the cold vapor was dissipating.

"It was more powerful than before." Izuku was shocked to see Todoroki not out of the limits, he was laying on the ground with ice barriers behind him, although he was really close to being pushed out. "Are you trying to tell me… to get away…?" Shouto questioned as he pushed to the ice a big spike of ice over his body to the side and stood up.

"_It's not just his quirk. His judgment, skill, and mobility… All of his abilities… are strong!" _Izuku now realized the caliber that Shouto Todoroki has. Said boy looked back at his opponent with an empty glare as he breathed out cold vapor.

The dual-quirk user was already stronger than the average pro hero…

"What's wrong? Are you undone after just defending and fleeing?" Shouto asked him seeing Midoriya struggling with his agonizing pain.

But, when Deku looked at Todoroki, he could see that in his frost-covered, right arm… "_He's trembling…? So that's truly it… Dammit…" _He had confirmed his suspicions, Shouto was hitting his limit, just like then. Izuku looked down as he kept resisting the pain on his broken bones.

"Sorry…" Shouto apologized with him, he didn't have to be involved into this… "Thanks, Midoriya. Thanks to you, that guy's face is clouded." He then thanked him as he looked to the side and saw his Father's upset face. A step closer to reaching his goal…

Izuku clenched his teeth in frustration and anger, he remembered what Todoroki told him and Sora earlier.

"With the arms like that, you can't fight anymore, right?" The dual-haired teen said to the greenette looking at his broken arm and fingers. "Let's finish this." He decided to put an end to the fight as he shot another barrage of huge icicles that were coming fast at Midoriya.

"_Todoroki continues attacking with an overflowing power! Here comes the final ice attack!" _Present Mic narrated. Everything seemed to be over for the One for All heir. All Might, Sora, Riku and the others were at the edge of their seats.

"Where are you looking at?" Against all odds, Izuku was able to use a smash to shatter the ice nearly pushing out Todoroki. This took everyone by surprise.

Shouto was able to stop at the last second, right behind the limits of the ring with ice to stop getting pushed back. "Damn you…" He uttered weekly. "With your broken finger...?" He was taken by surprise when looking at Midoriya's right hand. His index finger was now black-ish purple, he used it again even if it was already broken? "Why are you going so far?" He questioned him as he stood up once more.

"You're trembling, Todoroki-kun." Izuku replied. Shouto's eyes widened, he realized his weakness… "Quirks are physical abilities too. There's a limit of how much you can endure it, right?" He continued as he slowly moved his aching right hand up. "Isn't something that you can resolve using the heat from your left side?" He asked him, Shouto frowned at this, why was he lecturing him? "Everybody is fighting with all they got… To win and reach their goal… To become number one… Do you want to make it only using half of your power?!" Shouto remembered what Sora said to him, he said something similar. "You haven't even given me a scratch!" Midoriya clenched his right fist despite the broken fingers. Shouto glared at him with a deep scowl "Come at me with everything you got!" Izuku declared from the top of his lungs.

"_Midoriya-shounen…" _All Might looked at his successor in awe.

"_That brat…" _Endeavour glared at the boy with a deep scowl as he remembered what the kid said to him earlier.

"_Deku…" _Sora looked at his friend with concern in his eyes.

"_Shouto…" _Riku looked at the half-teen with empathy in his eyes.

"Midoriya… What are you planning? With all I got? Did my father pay you to do this?" Shouto glared at Izuku with anger, his voice had venom and resentment. Out of spite he dashed at his weakened opponent. "Now I'm mad!" He was sick of this, he'll end this nonsense right now!

Izuku however noticed something in Todoroki. "_His moves are…!" _

"_...Slow!" _Both Katsuki and Izuku saw that even if Shouto was running at him, he was moving too slow. "_It's because of the ice on his body… Unlike my power limit,, it's probably like the Magic meter from a game…" _Kacchan was quick to analyse the repercussions of the overuse of the ice in Shouto. "_Was the attack he used against Flat face his max?" _He theorized looking back at the number icyhot did on flat face. He must have hit his limit with that huge blast of ice.

Riku figured the same extremely fast too. He was actually expecting it to be like that. "Shouto's inner body temperature must be extremely low for his muscles to move that slow, he's freezing up from inside out." Riku explained to his friends. The fact that the right side of Shouto's body was being covered in frost and that he was now constantly breathing out cold air solidified this line of thought.

"I see." Sora understood him clearly. "Then this might be Deku's chance! If only he can land a simple but effective smash, he could throw Shouto out, but…" Even if this might be the only chance that Deku might get, Sora was also aware that Deku was extremely spent and injured due to constantly using his smashes to counter the ice blasts. "_Not to mention… That he might not want to end it like this…" _Sora was aware that Deku was trying something beyond winning the match. Riku's eyes were indicating that he too thought this.

Shouto was approaching Midoriya even if his moves were significantly slowed down. But he was too injured to move too. "_At short distance, you can't do anything!" _Shouto jumped at Izuku. But… "_On the second I moved my right foot… This guy…!" _ Shouto quickly realized that when he was no longer in contact with the ground, Izuku moved forward having a chance to attack!

"Imagine… the microwaves…"Izuku then focused One of All on his right fist. "It won't explode… It won't… It won't…! It won't…!" He landed a heavy blow on Todoroki's stomach!

"_He hit him!" _Present Mic announced. "_Finally we have a direct hit!" _However, on the moment that Deku landed his attack on Shouto, he froze his broken left arm before being sent flying backwards to then hit the floor.

Izuku winced in pain as three of his already broken fingers worsened, even his thumb injured too. Blood came out of the heavily damaged fingers.

The public was amazed on how Midoriya was able to punch Todoroki despite being extremely bad.

Sora and Riku noticed that even if he did land a direct hit on Shouto, he wasn't thrown out. But something told them that it wasn't out of extreme pain and weariness...

Shouto slowly got up coughing, he was barely able to resist the pain in his abdomen. "_Why…?" _He glared at Midoriya with rage. Why was he doing this? Why doesn't he just stop already?

Todoroki created more icicles to try to finish off Izuku, but he was able to dodge them barely. "_The speed of the ice has decreased…" _He noticed that not just his body movement was affected by the freezing effect, but also the usage of the ice was affected. Izuku was ready to attack Shouto with another flick of his broken fingers when Shouto got to him and tried to freeze him from the ground he was standing. But Izuku pushed both himself and Shouto back with another burst of wind, which sent the dual-haired boy crashing against some icicles.

Izuku was able to stop himself from being pushed back. He quickly glanced at his darkened fingers before preparing to use his middle finger again.

Cemetoss talked to Midnight through his communicator, he was concerned for Midoriya as he was being dangerously reckless and his injuries are worsening by the second.

"_Deku…" _Sora watched as his friend just kept using his damaged fingers to try to drive back Shouto and his ice. "_He's too reckless, even for his own standards and mine. He must be full of adrenaline for him to tolerate such agony on his arms. But those injuries… I don't know if they can even being treated with Recovery Girl's healing and the strongest healing spell Riku and I have, the bones in his fingers can't be just broken, by the many times he used One for All so constantly, they must be completely shattered up inside!" _With good reason Sora was being heavily worried for Deku, with that self-inflicted damage, it might not be enough for the usual method of healing… Even if he can win, he won't be able to keep up fighting… or worse… He could tell that the others, specially Ochako watched this with heavy hearts. He didn't need to see All Might-sensei to know that this was also heartbreaking for him.

While Riku was extremely worried for Deku as well, he noticed something. "_The power output reduces each time Deku uses a smash. But at the same time he has more control now. He's not fighting senselessly, even like that he's trying to do his best." _Riku analysed trying to keep his head cool as he watched how Deku tried to punch Shouto even if his movements were slow and limpy. "_But it can't be that the huge discharge of adrenaline in his body is what allows him to even kept standing, for someone to resist such agony like his, there has to be a huge driving motive and determination… Deku, are you…?" _He figured out what he was trying to do…

Sora also did.

Izuku was slowly and weakly charging at Shouto. He responded by throwing another ice attack at him. Izuku charged his right thumb to counter it. "_Can't close my fist…!" _His fingers were too numb to the make a fist so doing something rather crazy, he used his right cheek to prepare the smash! This of course shocked Todoroki. "Smash…!" He unleashed another burst of air at Shouto that shattered the ice and pushed him back even through the first ice barrier he created, he crashed heavily onto the second one he made.

"Why are you going so far?" Shouto asked as he was slowly getting himself standing straight again.

"Because I want to meet everyone's expectations…" Izuku replied, making Shouto looked at him as he was trying to get to him again. "I wanna be able to smile… and answer them… Be a cool hero… That's what I want to be!" Izuku shouted with full determination in his heart.

"Deku… Shouto…" Riku muttered seeing his friend fighting, to the point of risking his limbs for Shouto… He then felt a heavy thump inside his own chest, disconnecting him from everything else around him except the scene before his eyes.

"_Shouto…" _

"_...!" _Riku heard a delicate and gentle voice inside his head, a woman's voice. It sounded familiar…

Shouto was shaken by the sudden memory of the voice of his mother. "That's why…!" He was snapped out of this when Izuku tackled him head on pushing him back significantly. "Everyone gives their best!" Izuku shouted at him with anger and frustration in his voice. "There's no way that I or even Sora can know your circumstances. But he was right about something, there's no way he would lose to such a half-assed rival like you!" He scowled at him profoundly with his teeth clenched.

Riku felt like he was actually standing in Shouto's place, hearing what he's hearing.

"You doing all of this… Trying to become number one without giving your all, to reject your father… Right now, just like Sora, I think you should stop being a fool!" Izuku said to him taking a few steps weak steps closer. Sora was completely right with everything he said to Todoroki and he couldn't agree more.

Shouto looked at Midoriya with a shocked expression. Memories flooded his mind quickly.

Riku then felt like his consciousness was pulled out of his body to somewhere else…

Everything was complete darkness until he heard the sound of a child coughing. He opened his eyes and he was inside of a foreign and yet familiar house.

"Stand up!" Riku heard a voice he could clearly recognize and when he turned around he saw Endeavour wearing civilian clothes. "If you're taken down by something like that, forget about surpassing All Might, you won't be able to even defeat second-hand villains…" At his feet there was a 5-year old Shouto, on his knees holding his own stomach. The poor child received a hit so hard that it made him vomit.

"_This is... Shouto's memories…?"_ Riku couldn't understand how or why he was suddenly having flashbacks of memories that are not his own. Yet here he was looking at such horrible scene as if it was happening in real-time.

"Please stop! He's just five years old!" Then Riku saw a white-haired woman that somehow he could recognize. But he couldn't look at her eyes as they were obscured by her hair.

"_Shouto's mother…" _He knew that the woman was the one that gave birth to Shouto and his siblings. He saw as she pledged her husband to stop mistreating her youngest child.

"He's five-years old already! Get out of my way!" Riku then witness with shock as the damn bastard slapped her away from the young Shouto.

"Mom…!" The child looked up with tears in his mismatched eyes in fear.

Riku mind was suddenly taken back to the real world. He looked as Deku charged at Shouto again, as the ice over the right half of his body worsened quickly.

"Shut up." The boy uttered with bitterness as another memory flashed back to him. Once more Riku was pulled into it.

Riku now saw a different memory in which Shouto was crying as his mother held him gently within her arms.

"I don't wanna, Mom…" The child cried on his mother's chest. "I… I… I don't wanna be like dad… I don't wanna be someone that mistreats you, Mom!" Shouto cried in pain and fear.

"_Shouto…" _Riku could feel the pain and fear that Shouto felt as if it was his own.

"But you want to become a hero, right?" The mother said to her son as she cradles the back of his head gently. The young boy looked up at his mom's face, there was a visible smile on it. "I think you can do it. As long as you strongly wish for a future like that." Riku could feel the gentleness of the woman's words. It was almost like hearing his own mother trying to raise his spirits.

Riku's mind returning to reality again. He saw that Izuku was at punch's distance away from Shouto.

Deku charged One for All on his right first again. "That's why… I'll win!" He landed another heavy punch in Shouto's abdomen, sending him flying. "I'll surpass you, like Sora did!" He shouted at him with determination.

Another memory appeared inside Shouto's mind, hence inside Riku's as well.

Riku was now standing beside the illusory image of the 5-year old Shouto. The boy was looked with longing in his eyes at 3 other children slightly older playing with a ball.

"_Fuyumi, Touya, Natsuo…" _Due to the connection with Shouto's heart and memories, he could recognize his three older siblings. He could also see their grandmother watching happily as they play together.

Riku then saw Endeavour taking Shouto away bye the wrist. "Don't look at them, Shouto. They are from a world different than yours." He ordered his son as he was dragging him away from his own siblings. He wasn't even allowed much interaction with them during his childhood...

Riku knew these were just memories, but the rage he was feeling was growing the more he looked at that empty-hearted man. These feelings were real for him.

Riku then suddenly appeared in a different memory, he saw kid Shouto walking into the kitchen as he was rubbing off the sleepiness in his eyes. For some reason, Riku felt his heart started to race, as if his body was warning him about something horrible about to happen.

"Mom, I'm going crazy… I can't anymore." Both Riku and the little boy saw from the door as Shouto's mother was talking on the phone, to both guessed it was Shouto's grandmother. "The kids are looking more like him… And Shouto… His left side sometimes looks repulsive to me… I can't keep taking care of him… I feel like I shouldn't…" Riku could tell that the woman was just about to snap. The mental hell she must have been through…

"M… Mom…?" Shouto called his mother feeling his heart droop, Riku could feel it. Then he heard a sound that made him shake in fear, the sound of a whistling teapot...

"_T-this is…!" _Riku recognized what this memory was about, he felt like his whole body was paralyzed with fear, Shouto's fear taking over Riku. He couldn't move, nor react, he could only watch helplessly as the mother slowly then suddenly turned around, horror plastered in her eyes.

Suddenly everything went black. The memory cut off, but Riku knew exactly what happened next, he could almost feel a burning sensation on his left eye as he put his left hand over it briefly.

"_I…" _Riku heard Shouto's thoughts as yet another memory appeared in front of him.

Riku then found himself back into the house, he saw again the younger version of Shouto. But, he was looking down and he had a bandage covering his burned eye.

"Dammit, this is an important moment…" Riku could hear Endeavour, but he couldn't care less, he just stared at the little boy feeling a notch in his stomach.

"Where's Mom?" Little Shouto asked his father feeling broken inside. Even after this he still loved her, he still does now.

"Oh, she hurt you, so I ingressed her in the hospital." Endeavour replied uncaringly. Riku clenched his fist at this.

He then saw Shouto boiling his fists and shaking in rage and hatred. "It's your fault. You're the one who did this to Mom…" The boy glared at his monster of a father with tears leaving his right eye. This is the root of all the resentment against Endeavour and his own self…

"_Curse you…" _He could feel all of the hatred Shouto has for his own father. It was a little overwhelming, but no different for the hatred Riku himself felt towards Ansem.

Riku's mind returned to reality again. He witnessed Shouto over one knee. "I'll reject it... my father's power…"

Izuku just had enough of his nonsense. "It's yours! It's your power!" He shouted at him, making Shouto reacted shocked at this. This unlocked a last memory within him. Riku was able to see into this as well.

Riku could see little Shouto sitting beside his mother watching TV, they were watching an interview that All Might had back then.

"**Yes, it's true! Children inherit quirks from their parents. But what's really important, it's not that connection, instead recognize your own flesh and blood, and recognize yourself. That is what I mean when I say: 'I am here!' See?**" Riku listen to the words of the man of legend. He glanced at Shouto with sparkling eyes, like Deku, he has a deep admiration for the Symbol of Peace since childhood. He also saw how his mother caressed him affectionately.

"_But, you want to become a hero, right? I think you can do it." _The words of Shouto's mothers encoded within Riku and Shouto.

"_Without realizing it, I forgot it…" _Shouto couldn't remember this up until now. How did he forget such a significant moment for him?

"_We should all be free to choose who and what we want to be, you can still choose something better for you. You're better than him, you're better than this." _Now both heard Sora's words.

"_So that's why… It sounded so familiar…" _Now Shouto understood why those words resonated so deeply inside of him.

"_You don't have to be a prisoner of your own blood. It's alright that you become what you want to be." _And with those words, Shouto's heartbeat accelerated as his temperature skyrocketed until there was a burst of flames erupting from the left side of his body!

Riku fully snapped back into reality, no longer feeling synched with Shouto's heart.

"_Th-this is…!" _Present Mic and the whole audience was taken by storm when Shouto suddenly activated his left side.

"The heat…" The hot air could be felt even on the bleachers, Ochako and everyone else could feel the intense heat.

Tenya remembered what Shouto told him before the Cavalry battle. "He used it!" He was shocked.

"_You were trying to save Shouto from himself this whole time… Deku, you…" _Sora looked at this as a smile was slowly drawn onto his face. He would have done the same exact thing if he was in his place.

There was a proud smile on Riku's face as well. Deku just risked his life and limbs for someone in need, even if it might have cost him everything, it will be worthy...

"_You made him use his left side… Midoriya-shounen, don't tell me that you were trying to save Todoroki-shounen…" _All Might realized what his pupil was trying to do for Todoroki.

Izuku glared at the bursting flames. "Even though you want to win…" Izuku then heard Shouto speaking softly to him. "Dammit… Help your enemy… Who's being a fool now?" He asked him as the ice on his right side quickly evaporated. "I also want to become a hero…!" Shouto declared with full conviction.

Izuku looked at him in awe before smiling. Shouto smirked back at him with his eyes a little watered.

Endeavour smirked now really pleased. "Shouto!" He shouted loudly at his son, making many people look at him in wonder. "You finally accepted yourself!? That's it! Good! Everything that's for you here! With my blood, you'll surpass me… You'll fulfill my desire!" He declared as he approached to watch the match closer.

Both of them heard the loud declaration coming from Endeavour, but they really didn't pay mind to this. A tear came out of Shouto's right eye.

"_Endeavour-san suddenly shouted cheers…? What a loving father." _Present Mic commented the least accurate thing possible.

"Wow…" Izuku was amazed by Todoroki's full power.

"Why are you smiling?" Shouto asked him, making his smile vanish. "With those wounds… In this situation… You're crazy…" He said to him as he wiped his sweat with his left arm. Izuku now had a more serious look on his face. "Don't blame me for what happens next." He warned him before stopping his right foot on the ground. Thanks to the heat of his left side, he could create ice with no repercussions. Intense cold air came out from the ice he was creating.

Izuku then channelled his quirk on his left leg, unleashing powerful burst of wind in the process. Both opponents were ready to charge at the other one last time!

Cementoss and Midnight tried to prevent this from getting out of hand and to prevent Izuku to be mortally wounded.

However, it was too late as Shouto shot an enormous ice pillar at Izuku at insane speeds, Izuku used his left leg to jump over it and fly at Shouto, ready for the final attack. "_Try to get closer… and hit him with everything I got! Come at me with everything you got!" _Izuku was flying quickly at Shouto, while he generated a heat so intense that it evaporates the ice in his close vicinity immediately.

Shouto was preparing to make his final move. "Midoriya… Sora…" He muttered as he created a fireball in his left hand. Izuku focused One for All on his right hand ready to make his final attack! "Thank you." He softly thanked the two of them as he shot the fireball at the same time that Deku threw his right arm for a full powered smash! Cementoss raised several wall stones to prevent the clash, however the resulting collision still resulted in a huge explosion that blew everything away!

The subsequent ripple effect was so strong that it sent Midnight flying away.

The students of Class A were bracing from this violent burst of wind, Mineta was nearly taken away, but Shoji held him tight by the leg.

After a few moments, the explosion died down…

"That something is powerful, doesn't mean it's good, but it's amazing…" Cementoss said standing up again after the blast and saw the resulting damage done, the ring was extremely damaged with huge cracks around them.

"_What was that…? What's up with your class?" _Present Mic asked Aizawa, the blast threw him upside down on his chair, but Shouta seemed just fine.

"_The air cooled up and then it heated suddenly, expanding." _Aizawa explained.

"_That created the explosion…? How hot was that?!" _Present Mic questioned shocked as he stood back up quickly. "_Damn, I can't see a thing! Oi, who won the match?" _He asked as there were clouds of smoke so dense that it couldn't be seen what happen to Todoroki and Midoriya.

Midnight stood up again feeling some parts of her body sore, then she was able to see what happened as the dust was clearing…

And to everyone's shock, there was Izuku against the wall before falling to the ground unconscious.

"M-Midoriya-kun is out of the limits…" Midnight declared as Shouto, being held by some icicles and with the left half of his jacket burned, looked at his defeated opponent in shock. "Todoroki-kun advances to the third round!" And so the public cheered for the winner of the first match of the second round. However, he feels like he didn't actually win at all…

* * *

Around the stadium, whispers could be heard among people about the seemingly contradictory actions made by Izuku, and of course with much irritation Katsuki heard them.

* * *

Shouto was on his way back until he stopped in his tracks when he saw his father standing in front of him.

"'You're in my way.' You won't say something like that, right?" Endeavour said to his son with his arms crossed. There was a prideful smirk on his face. "You need to control your left side… You're just letting everything out, and it's dangerous." He pointed out to him. "But you abandoned your infantile tantrum and at last you became my upgraded version. Once you graduate, come to work with me. I'll take you through the road of the powerful ones." He extended his left arm to his son feeling proud of him for the first time.

"There's no way that I abandoned it." Shouto simply replied, much to his father's confusion. "It's not something that I can undo so easily." He continued as he looked at his left hand. "It's just that… then… For that moment… I forgot about you." He said as he slowly closed his fist. Endeavour gasped surprised. "If it's something good or bad… If it's right or not… I need to think about it." He said to his father as he walked past him. For the first time, he was no longer sure what he was supposed to do, he was confused with himself...

* * *

Izuku was quickly taken to the infirmary to be treated, he was lying in a bed with both arms plastered and his left leg as well.

"The bones of your right hand are shattered… They'll never heal completely." Recovery Girl informed the wounded boy as he was trying as hard as he can to tolerate the pain. All Might was also there and he gasped in shock at this grave news. "I must remove the bone fragments so they won't stay in your articulations. I'll heal you after that." The old nurse informed him of the prior procedure to treat him before she then sighed. "Push and encourage a kid that will destroy his body this way for what he longs for… I don't like that." She said to All Might in a sad tone. "You're going too far. You and this boy too. You mustn't congratulate him for that." She added being more serious.

Before All Might could reflect about his attitude as a mentor and the actions of his pupil, the door busted open and there was Sora and his friends calling out for the shounen at the same time. This scared him to the point of coughing blood.

"You okay?!" Ochako was the first one to quickly approach, Sora, Riku and Tenya were behind her. She then noticed the skeleton-like man. "Oh, nice to meet you…" She greeted him.

"Yeah…" He awkwardly replied. Good thing no one recognized him like that.

"They're so loud." Recovery Girl complained.

Izuku opened his eyes to look at his friends. "Guys… What about the next match?" He softly asked them.

"Since the arena was considerably damaged , it was decided to take an interval to repair it." Tenya explained to him moving his arms stiff as always. Ochako's face screamed that she was in pain of seeing Deku like this, Sora was no better. Riku was trying to keep his composure, but it was an eyesore seeing his friend like this.

"That match was frightening, Midoriya… Which pro would want something like that?" Mineta pointed at him with a scared look on his face. Tsuyu shot her tongue at his ear to shut him up.

"I don't like that you're salting the wound." The frog girl said to him, most likely she was upset underneath the blank face.

"But it's true!" The midget retorted as Tsuyu removed her tongue. He then saw that Sora and Riku were looking at him menacingly. "...F-f-forget what I said…" It was enough to tell him to just keep his mouth shut.

Sora then looked at his greenette friend. "Don't worry, Deku. Riku and I are here, we're gonna-" He was about to use a healing spell on him, but the nurse cut him off.

"Hold it, you two." Recovery Girl raised a hand. "Right now you can't use your healing power on him. I know that you all are worried, but you have to leave right now, I have to perform him a surgery. You both can treat him after that." She informed them as she was ushering them out of the room.

"SURGERY?!" The group of teens were shocked at this. As the keybladers feared the wound in Deku's right hand have to be that grave to get to that point.

"C'mon, get out." She insisted. Ochako tried to argue while Tenya and Minoru asked if he was going to be okay. "Get out already! Leave everything to me!" And with that she pretty much kicked them out of the room.

"I'm sorry…" Izuku apologized to his mentor. The man turned around to look at his pupil. "I couldn't do what you asked me… If only I remained quiet… It's because of what I said that to Todoroki-kun… that I…" The boy couldn't help but feel like a failure, he failed horribly and lost in the quarters and ended up horribly wounded. He wasn't able to tell the world 'I am here!'.

All Might looked at his successor with sadness. "You wanted to make him realize something…" He replied.

"It's true that… Todoroki-kun seemed really sad… and that's why I thought meddling in something that had nothing to do with me… But it wasn't that." Izuku said to his role model, which confused him. "More than that, in that moment, I just… was frustrated. I couldn't see forward, nor around… I'm sorry…" He admitted with shame and regret, he was just so frustrated that he has to work so hard to barely make the cut to then face someone just putting in half the effort, it actually made him really upset.

"It's true that the result is regrettable. Saying that what you did was dumb won't change it. But meddling in things that you shouldn't… is the essence of being a hero." The mentor tried to give a few words of console to his protege.

Izuku just shed a single tear.

Recovery Girl sighed as she prepared to perform the surgery.

* * *

Sora and his friends were walking back to their booth slowly. Sora looked at Ochako and there was only worried plastered on her face. "Worried about Deku?" He asked the round-faced girl.

"She said that she has to perform surgery…" She replied with her eyes glued to the ground.

"Recovery Girl is taking care of it, don't worry!" Mineta said to her trying to raise her spirits. (For once he's not being annoying, who would have thought?)

"He's right." Tsuyu agreed.

"I know things look bad for Deku, but it'll be okay, Ochako. You know as well as I do that Deku is strong, he'll get through this." Riku said to her putting a hand on her shoulder. "Sora and I will make sure of it." He added smiling, Sora nodded smiling as well.

"Yeah." Ochako smiled back at them feeling a little better.

"Welp, guess we should be on our way, Tenya." Riku said to him.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot our match." Tenya replied, with all of that happening, he almost forgot that his match with Riku was next.

"It's cool, man. I almost forgot about it too." Riku shrugged in response still smiling.

"Well, good luck to both of you." Ochako wished the two of them good luck. Tsuyu and Minoru did the same.

"Thank you. See you in the arena." Tenya said to him with a competitive attitude. "Let's have a good fight." He added.

"You're on." Riku replied with the same attitude. And with that Tenya walked off.

"Well, see you in a bit." Sora said to Riku and he was about to leave with the others.

"Wait Sora." However, Riku stopped him from doing so. Sora looked at him curiously. "You guys return to the booth, I need to speak with Sora in private." He said to the others.

"Oh, alright." Ochako said understanding. "We'll wait for you at the booth then, Sora-kun." And with that Ochako and the others left.

"There's something important that I need to tell you, Sora." Riku said to his best friend, even if it sounded cold, in his voice there was a subtle sense of urgency.

* * *

The keyblade duo talked in private inside a waiting room. Riku told him that he, along with Kastuki, heard everything about Shouto's story. He apologized for that, he then explained to the spiky brunette that he was able to witness some of Shouto's memories at the last moments of his match with Deku.

"So, you're telling me that, somehow you saw Shouto's memories?" Sora was confused to say the least, although being fair, it wouldn't be the first time that he hears about looking into the memories of someone else, as far as he could remember of course.

Riku nodded as he was sitting on a chair across Sora, who was also seated. "I just don't know how or why it happened, it just did." Riku tried to wrap his head around this too. "I think that, for some reason, my heart connected with his, they synced. It was like I could see within him, feel what he felt, as it my heart was inside of his." He explained the experience again, this time detailing how it felt. "I think you know how that is."

"...Yeah." Sora nodded, he better than anyone knows the feeling of sharing a heart with others, keeping storage of three other people deeply tied to him and all… "But then, again, how'd that happen? 'Cause you're still here, you still have your body." Sora was still confused, as two of the three times Sora saved a heart within him, their bodies vanished. "But, to be honest, you seemed like you spaced out for some moments back there." He noticed that there were times when it seemed like Riku's mind just wasn't in the place at the moment.

"Those have to be when I saw Shouto's memories, you can say it was like my mind was literally in another place." Riku replied to him. "Maybe all of this happened because we keyblade wielders have certain powers over the heart, but I didn't unlock Shouto's heart… at least not consciously." Riku theorised looking at his left hand. "Maybe that had something to do with the resonance that we both have in a mental and emotional level, I must have unconsciously connected my heart with his through my keyblade powers." He added, that was the thing that made the most sense to him and Sora, but not even Riku himself was completely sure. "In this type of situation, Naminé would have a solid answer, or even Ansem the wise and his apprentices." Now any of them would provide a more definitive answer to this strange occurrence "But right now it doesn't matter how or why, what matters is… that I was able to see some of Shouto's most meaningful and painful memories, I could see it clearly as it was happening for real. I felt his sadness, fear, pain and anger as if they were my own, all of that just felt so real." Riku said with a melancholic voice as he put his left hand over his right eye, he can still feel the burning sensation there, even if it was all in his head…

"It was as horrible as I think it is, right?" Sora said to his best friend with sadness in his voice.

Riku removed the hand from his eye. "Worse, actually." He replied looking at the table, it was like Shouto's feelings still affected him, it was really painful.

"And you won't just sit by and let it continue any longer, right?" Sora knew that his best friend enough to know that he will do something about Shouto.

"You know me too well." Riku looked at him with a small smirk. "I just can't let him continue to suffer alone anymore, this is beyond personal for me. I know that you also want to help him, but you've done enough with what you said to him. I can tell you for certain that your words did stick in his head." Riku said with a serious and determined face. "Let me take care of the rest, Deku did a lot for him already, but I know it's not enough, it was just the beginning. Right now he needs someone that understands him, that stands by him each step of the way. To help him find his road to dawn." Riku added as he stood up. "You can say, it's like a payback for what you and Mickey did for me when I was suffering back then."

Sora smiled as he stood up. "King Mickey and I did that because you're our friend and we would have done that again." He said with a warm smile.

"I know, and I could never thank you enough for that." Riku replied smiling back at him. "But now it's my turn, to be one that extends his hand at someone in need." Riku said clenching his right fist in determination.

"You can do it, Riku. I know you can." Sora was confident in his best friend. If someone can truly reach Shouto, it's him.

"Thanks." The silver-haired boy thanked his best friend. "Well, I should get going." He then extended his fist at him.

Sora chuckled and bumped fists with him. "Don't go too harsh on Tenya, give him at least a chance, will ya?" He said in a playful tone.

"I'll try. That is if he doesn't have another trick under his engine." Riku played along with him briefly. And with that he left for his match.

* * *

"_Hey there, everyone! Now that the arena is repaired we can continue with the second match of the second round!"_ Present Mic announced as both adversaries were already in the ring. "_From the hero course, Riku Yasue! Versus… also from the hero course, Tenya Iida!" _He introduced both of the contenders.

"Riku-kun, I know I might stand no chance against you and your speed. Even so, I still want to at least try to defeat you!" Tenya declared with a competitive smile. He was unwilling to lose without a fight.

Riku chuckled. "Alright, then I'll accept your challenge, Tenya." Riku replied smiling competitively as he summons his keyblade. Riku was actually looking forward to fight properly with his speedester friend.

"_Start!" _And the match began.

Both Riku and Tenya charged at each other at high speeds. Both of them clashed in the middle of the arena as Tenya tried to kick Riku, but he swiftly blocked him with his keyblade.

Riku pushed the speedster back and tried to slash him horizontally, but Iida was able to quickly move out of the way. Tenya tried to run as fast as he could to get behind Riku, only for him to driff to a sudden halt.

"Not so fast!" Riku appeared before him, forcing Tenya to quickly turn around and ran in the opposite direction. However, again Riku outran him and got in front of him and then charged at him ready to attack.

"_Oh, Riku was able to outrun Iida! He can't get away from him! Could Riku strike another quick victory?!" _Present Mic commented.

At Class A's Booth, Sora gasped.

It seemed Riku would be able to get to Tenya faster than he can try to get away from him and was about to land an attack on him. However, Iida was ready this time and he jumped into the air to dodge Riku's attack.

"I'm not done yet!" Tenya was ready to attack Riku with all he's got! "Recipro… Burst!" He activated his secret technique and went to kick Riku at full speed! Riku was able to dodge the attack barely able to dodge by ducking. "_I got ten second before my engines stop!" _Tenya landed back in the ground. "_I have to win in that time!" _He went to attack again using a downward kick. Riku's quick reflexes allowed him to block the attack with his keyblade just in time, however the weight and speed of the attack made Riku flinch a little as Tenya felt like he just kicked a wall of hard steel, but nothing that he can deal with.

"_Riku blocked such a fast attack! Nothing gets past him!" _Present Mic commented.

"Gotcha! Blizzaga!" Riku took this as a chance to cast an ice spell on him. The spell landed a direct hit on him quickly freezing his body from the neck below. "Don't you forget that Shouto's not the only one able to freeze around here." Riku said to his rival as he stood up straight again.

"Iida-kun is immobilized! Riku-kun advances to the third round!" Midnight announces and the audience cheered.

"_Riku advances showing great skill along with his huge speed!" _Present Mic commented.

Riku approached Tenya as he winced in pain. "Oi, don't feel that you lost, Tenya." Riku said to cheer him up as he ignited his right hand on fire to quickly melt the ice covering his body. "It was a good fight, better than your last match at least." He said to him smirking as he finished unfreezing him.

The engine teen sighed in relief as he moved again. "Yes, I guess so." He replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It was worth a try at least." He added smiling.

"Yeah, you almost had me for a moment." Riku replied still smiling before extending a fist to him and Tenya replied by fist bumping.

At Class A's booth, Sora was happy that Riku won, but at the same time he felt Sorry that Tenya lost. The same could be said for Ochako.

* * *

Riku and Tenya were on their way back together to the booth.

"Riku-kun, if you want you can go ahead. I need to call my brother." Tenya said to him as he stopped and took out his phone. "I want to talk to him and apologize for losing."

"Hey, at least you made it far, you gave me a fight." Riku replied seeing that he was still a bit saddened. "Be proud of it, and I'm sure your brother would be proud of you no matter how far you made it." Riku said to him smiling.

"Thanks, Riku-kun." Tenya thanked him smiling before he dialed the number of Tensei and put his phone to his ear. Riku just stood there waiting. Then Tenya heard the tone that informed him that call was connected. "Hello, Tensei? It's me, Tenya…" He greeted his older brother.

"_Currently I'm on a mission and I can't answer the phone." _Sadly, Tenya was met only with Tensei's voice message, right now he's at work.

Tenya hang up his phone. "Tensei… Do your best." He muttered hoping that he does well on his mission.

"I take it that Ingenium is at work right now." Riku said to him with his arms crossed. Tenya replied with a nod. "Well, whatever he's doing, I think he'll be great, just like you said." He added smiling.

* * *

At that exact moment, somewhere in the city of Hosu, Tokyo, the turbo hero, Ingenium dashed through the streets carrying out his mission.

"Squadron A, to the north! Squadron B, check the west side!" He commanded through his communicator. Both squadrons acknowledged his orders.

Ingenium went on his way at fast speeds until he noticed a shadowy figure in an alleyway. "What was that?" He drifted to a stop and went back towards the alleyway. He used the thrusters on his shoulders to push himself into the air and then he jumped off a wall then to the next until he jumped over the roof. "There's no doubt. It's him!" He used his thrusters to delay his fall until he landed safely into another alleyway. "I found him! The hero killer!" He turned around ready to fight the shadowy figure with bright blood-red eyes, the hero killer…

* * *

Back the U.A's stadium.

"_Yahoo! Here we are at the third match of the second round!" _Present Mic announced excitedly. Both opponents were already within the arena. "_From the hero course, Sora Nomura! Versus… Fumikage Tokoyami!" _He introduced both contenders.

"Hey, Fumikage." Sora talked to him. "Hope you don't take what's about to happen as me getting back at ya for what happened with Momo-chan." He clarified smiling friendly.

"I know, It's not in your nature to harbor resentment towards others." Fumikage replied with his arms crossed as usual. "So here we are, a clash between light and darkness. It's obvious which one will prevail, but don't expect me to make it easy for you." He added as he unfolded his arms with a small smirk as he got into a stance.

"Heh. Right, not that I'm not used to it anyway." Sora replied smirking summoning his keyblade and getting into a stance too.

"_Start!" _The match started.

Sora dashed at Tokoyami at high speeds.

"Go, Dark Shadow!" He summoned his shadowy beast.

"**Roger!**" The bird-like shadow went flying at high speeds at Sora.

Sora charged his blade with light. "Light!" And he unleashed a light-powered slashed at Dark Shadow and damaged him badly. Sora took this chance to dash right at Fumikage again at high speed.

"Trap him! Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami ordered his sentient quirk. He extended his shadowy claw-like hands to try to catch Sora from behind.

Sora noticed this and he jumped upwards as Dark Shadow's arm followed him. "Back off!" Sora charged the tip of his blade with light and shot a light beam right at Dark Shadow reducing him to a small size in an instant! However, Sora wasn't finished. "Strike Raid!" Sora threw his keyblade while in mid-air at Fumikage at extremely fast speeds that the bird-headed teen could only react for a brief second before the attack made contact with him and sent him flying out of the arena!

"Tokoyami-kun is out of the limits! Sora-kun advances to the third round!" Midnight announced as the public cheered as Sora landed in a very badass way and then he caught his keyblade when it returned to its master.

"_And in a flash of light, Sora defeated Tokoyami and his amazing, almost invincible quirk! That's the power of light for you!" _Present Mic commented as Sora approached Tokoyami, who was seated on the ground feeling sore on his midriff.

The light-hearted extended his right hand to him with a friendly smile, which Fumikage accepted it smiling back at him and then Sora helping him back up. "Good fight." Sora said to him cheerfully and Fumikage replied nodding.

At Class A's booth.

Momo smiled brightly as her heart skipped a beat when she saw Sora just looking so cool out there, but always being that sweet-hearted boy she knows.

"Wow. I kinda knew that Sora-kun would beat Tokoyami up, but dang he made it look so easy." Mina, beside her, said in awe.

Momo snapped out of her little daydream and then ponders on this as well. "There has to be a reason." She said thoughtfully analysing the match to figure out what Sora did specifically to win, it wasn't just his raw power alone, there was some thought behind his match.

"Man, again Sora and Riku won really fast again and it didn't look like they really put their all." Mineta said creeped out. He doesn't want to know how it'll be like when they do put in their all.

"Tokoyami-chan's Dark Shadow is great, but Sora-chan's power is even greater." Tsuyu commented being impressed, though it can't be told with the look on her face, as she was making her usual gesture.

"Sora-kun could cut through Dark Shadow due to his light-based quirk… That was the worst match. Too bad for Tokoyami-kun... " Ochako of course knew already Dark Shadows weakness, she couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Man, Sora made Tokoyami look like a wimp there." Hanta commented to Denki.

"Yeah, but that also means he's not invincible." Denki replied. "Still as of now Sora and Riku were killing in the fights, makes me glad I didn't end up there." He added creeped out, one beat up from them was enough for the rest of his life. (Ahahah as if it would be the last…)

* * *

Recovery Girl successfully finished the surgery on Izuku and she just applied her quirk on him.

"For now, I healed you enough so you can walk. Don't forget to ask your magical friends to heal you when you meet them again." She informed him as Izuku was panting from exhaustion due to the use of the healing quirk.

The greenette nodded in understanding. "Thank you very much…" He thanked the nurse tiredly. He had bandages on both arms, on his chest, his left cheek, and his left leg. Izuku then looked at his right hand.

"That's what you get for using it so often in such a short time. Consider that twisted hand as a warning." Recovery Girl said to him as Izuku looked his scarred, deformed right hand. "And also, I won't treat this type of wound anymore." She added as she saved her instruments, Deku and his mentor gasped at this. "You have to find a way for him to use his power in a non-destructive way." She said at All Might with seriousness.

Later, All Might and Izuku were walking through the corridor, the boy of course was walking with a limp due to his left leg.

"A different way, eh?" The skeleton-like man said cupping his chin.

"All Might." Izuku called him as both of them came to a stop. "Originally you became a teacher in U.A to find a successor, right?" He said to him to verify.

"Yes." He replied.

"By putting everything I got in U.A's sports festival, I could feel with my body the strong emotions that no one wanted to back down." He felt the passion, determination and the will of those that tried to get to the top through the festival. "That's why I…" His sentence driffed.

"...You think that someone else should be my successor?" Toshinori guessed what his pupil wanted to tell him.

The boy let out a breath as his shoulders slumped. "Hai." He replied, he sounded disappointed. Heck, if Sora or Riku weren't from another world, they would be more worthier of the power than him.

"It's true that in this place is full of potential great heroes. One for All is the crystallization of the power. Those that have quirks… For example, if Todoroki-shounen inherited it, then with the super strength, plus with his Half-Cold, Half-Hot, he would become a superhero." All Might explained to him.

"Then…" Izuku was about to say something to his mentor before he interrupted them.

"But, I was quirkless too." All Might said to him pointing at himself with his thumb smiling.

Izuku's eyes widened greatly and he turned around to look at his role model with a shocked look on his face. "Quirkless…? You…? He asked him not believing his ears.

"It wasn't something as rare as in your generation, but rare anyway. My master had a quirk, but even so, she believed in me and gave me One for All, to then raise me and for me to become a hero." He retailed him about the woman that made him who he is today, the 7th user of One for All.

"You never told me about that-" Izuku said to his mentor in awe before he interrupted him again.

"You never asked. Although I thought you would." He said to him giving him a thumbs-up smirking.

"All Might… so you were quirkless too…" Deku now tried to assimilate that at one point his hero was just like him back in the day.

"That's right!" He replied. "At the beginning, I saw myself reflected on you. But you surpassed my imagination over and over again. There's something that only you can make. I believe in that." He said to his pupil in a compassionate and encouraging manner.

Izuku felt touched, closer than ever to his role model and hero. "I'm sorry…" He apologized with him holding back his tears.

"Anyway, the sports festival isn't over yet! Make sure to see it until the end!" All Might said to his protege smiling.

"Alright!" Izuku replied feeling now more than ever hopeful and motivated to move forward.

* * *

At this very moment the match between Kirishima and Bakugou was taking place.

"Take this!" The hardened redhead threw a punch with his right fist that Bakugou barely dodged, but he still received a cut on his right cheek. Katsuki tried to attack back by using an explosion on his left hand, it had a direct hit on Eijiro's right ribs.

"_A counter!" _Present Mic commented.

Eijiro stepped back. "Hahah! That won't work on me, Explosion boy!" He taunted Katsuki since thanks to his hardening quirk, he came out of the attack with no injuries, though his jacket was now had a huge hole on its right side.

Katsuki gifted backwards with a deep scowl. "_He's not flinching… It's not just hardness." _He knew that this time around he was up against a hard opponent, literally.

At Class B's booth.

"Kirishima, his chin! His chin!" Tetsutetsu was standing up shouting at Eijiro.

"You were enemies before and now you're friends." Juzo commented looking at his friend a little weirded out.

Meanwhile, Izuku got to bleachers.

"Kirishima-kun and Kacchan…" The green-haired boy said softly looking at the match unfolding. "Which means… Sora and Riku advanced to the next round." He turned to look at the position table to confirm what he already knew. "_I knew it… I wish I could have seen it." _He sighed in disappointment.

Back at the match.

Eijiro was throwing punch after punch at Katsuki, which he dodged.

"_Bakugou is having a rough time with Kirishima's fierce attack!" _Present Mic commented.

"Kacchan is on the defensive?" Izuku was surprised to see his childhood friend not going on the offensive, on the contrary, he was backing away dodging Kirishima's attacks. "Kirishima-kun's quirk is simple, but that's what makes it strong." He went into mutter mode analyzing the match.

"Hey, Deku!" He then turned around to see Tenya and Riku approaching him.

"I see that the surgery came out well. I'm glad!" Tenya said to the greenette as he and Riku approached him smiling.

"Ditto." Riku agreed with him.

"Yeah, thanks, guys." He thanked his friends.

"Here." Riku then used Curaga on him, healing him significantly. "All better?" He asked him friendly.

"Yeah, I think I can move my leg normally again." Izuku replied to him checking his left leg and now feeling no pain when moving it.

"I'd say a few more doses of healing will put you back in full health." Riku said to him crossing his arms.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." Deku thanked him smiling. "And congratulations, Riku." He said to the silver-haired boy. He replied with a nod.

"I'll be going up against Shouto in the semifinals. Sooner or later it would have come to this." He said looking at the positions board, next round he will fight against Shouto. "I'll use what I learned from your match and Sora's fight with him to try to win." He said to Izuku with a serious look.

"Alright." Izuku nodded in response.

"I'll also be watching so I can be ready for our next fight, Riku-kun." Tenya said to him smiling.

"Heh. I'll look forward to that too." Riku smiled back at him.

"Say, Iida-kun. Is your older brother, Ingenium, watching the tournament too?" Midoriya asked his friend with cursorily.

"I called him, but he's working." Tenya replied.

"Oh, so you called him." The greenette replied.

"But I think it was for the best. I would like to tell him in person my progress at the sports festival. I know I've lost, but still I think he would be proud of me and I'll use that as encouragement to move forward." Tenya replied with an optimistic smile. Riku and Izuku smiled at this, both being aware of how much Tenya idolizes his older brother and his dream to be like him one day.

The three of them focused on the still ongoing match when Present Mic talked to the audience.

"_Bakugou counter attacks again! What? It's working now?!" _He commented surprised as Bakugou landed another explosive attack on Kirishima's right ribs, but this time Eijiro winced in pain!

"You tried hard to keep your body hard as a rock this whole time, right? If you attack quick in that state, sooner or later you'll collapse!" Katsuki figured out Eijiro's weakness, much to his shock. Bakugou went to attack again and Eijiro withstood it, but Bakugou assaulted him with a barrage of explosive punches!

"Damn you-!" Eijiro was at the point of collapsing, he could no longer maintain his hardened skin!

"Here's the final attack! Die…!" And Katsuki threw a last explosion at Eijiro which sent him flying away. The minor burns around his body and his clothes were badly damaged. "Now I get why you didn't want to go on an exhaustion fight against me." The explosive teen smirked confidently as he witnessed his opponent fall to the ground unconscious.

"Kirishima-kun is out of combat! Bakugou-kun advances to the third round!" Midnight announced and the public cheered.

"You baka! You don't have guts, Kirishima!" Tetsutetsu shouted upset. Juzo just looked at him weirded out again.

"_With that massive bombarding, Bakugou advances to the third round! And that shows the last four!" _Present Mic commented, the four semi finalists were decided.

**First Match: Riku Yasue vs Shouto Todoroki.**

**Second Match: Sora Nomura vs Katsuki Bakugou.**

"_Finally!" _Katsuki smirked like a maniac when he learned who will be the next one he 'kills', that goddamn Deku 2!

At Class A's Booth.

Sora just narrowed his eyes at his next opponent. He felt his rage surging through his veins… He then saw how Kacchan glared at him dirty from where he was, Sora just looked back at him coldly.

"I dunno if I should cheer for Sora or pity Bakugou." Kaminari said with mixed feelings.

"Honestly, I'm not sure what would happen when the semi-finals start." Sero commented. "But I'm pretty sure those are gonna be crazy." He was certain that the next two matches are gonna be wild.

"No kidding." Denki agreed.

Momo looked at Sora and only saw him looking at the arena with a neutral look on his face, she was getting worried about him now.

Kyouka on the other hand was scared and anxious, because 1) Riku will fight against Todoroki and she knows he took his story personal. 2) Sora seems to be pissed again at Bakugou and that might not end well… for Bakugou, but also there was a scary look in Sora's eyes when he seemed angry.

Meanwhile, back with Izuku and his friends.

Riku let out a deep breath. "It's time." Riku said with determination in his eyes. "Well, gotta go." Riku said more casually to his friends.

"Good luck, Riku-kun!" Tenya cheered him, Izuku nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, wish Sora good-luck when you see him for me." Riku said to his friends smiling. "And don't forget to ask him to heal you, Deku." He said to his nerdy friend. Izuku nodded in response, and with that Riku walked off.

* * *

Tenya and Izuku returned to their booth.

"Deku-kun! Iida-kun!" Ochako greeted her friends.

"Midoriya-chan, I see that the surgery came out well." Tsuyu was glad to see him alright. Minoru and Sora were also happy about this as well.

"Yeah." Izuku nodded in response. "She healed me enough to walk again and on the way here, Riku used his healing power on me, so I'm better than expected, I can walk normally again." Izuku explained as he went to take his seat beside the gravity girl, who had a concerned look on her face.

"Great to hear that, Deku." Sora smiled at this.

"Shouldn't you be resting…?" Ochako asked him concerned.

"I want to look at the efforts of all those that want to become heroes appropriately." Deku replied as he took seat, while Tenya took his seat on the other side of Ochako.

"Sounds good, man." Sora said to him, being in the seat behind him. "Oh, before I forget." Sora then casted a Curaga on Deku.

The green nerd sighed in relief. "Thanks, Sora. I'm a lot better now." He thanked his otherworldly best friend. "Riku said that you should heal me up a few more times for me to get fully recovered." He explained to him, Sora nodded in acknowledgement. "Though my right hand will remain scarred, most likely." He added sounding a little down for a moment looking at his right arm.

"No biggie, heroes gets scars all the time." Sora said cheerfully.

"Easy for you to say, when you never come out physically damaged." Izuku joked with him.

"Heh, welp, guess that makes me lucky." Sora replied playing along, and then the two of them and their friends giggled briefly. "Man, I'm really nervous right. Riku will fight Shouto soon, it's exciting but at the same time I'm a little worried for the two of them." Sora commented sounding a little more serious.

"Me too, but I'm sure none of them will come out as bad as I did." Izuku tried to light up the mood again. Sticking with Sora for quite a while made him able to come up with a few jokes to lighten the mood.

"Well that's true." Sora agreed.

* * *

Riku was walking through the corridor towards the field, the painful memories of Shouto were flashing through his eyes the closer each step he took, his description of his experiences echoed inside his mind. "_Shouto…" _He looked at the ground briefly before look forward again.

"Excuse me, young one." Riku stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a voice that he now got to despise behind him. He slowly looked over his shoulder to look at who talked to him.

"...Endeavour" He was met with the monster in the shape of a man, the flame 'hero' in person. He was glaring at him with a calm look on his face.

"You must be Riku Yasue, one of the 'Heroes of 1-A'. I heard a lot about you." Endeavour said to him crossing his arms with interest in his eyes.

Riku turned around to face him, he was making a monumental effort to conceal all of the rage, hate and venom forming inside of him. "That's me. Do you need something of me?" Riku asked him sounding monotone like Shouto. But underneath his blank face there was a storming rage. "_Like piercing you in the heart?" _

"I watched you fight, I witnessed your strength. And I say you impress me, you and your friend, Sora, are prodigious, you can even make some pro heroes look like weaklings." Endeavour said to him smirking.

"So?" Riku asked him boiling his right fist tightly.

"You, like my Shouto, are above others, you are made for greatness!" The no.2 'hero' declared to him still smirking.

"_Don't you talk about Shouto and Sora in front of me!" _"Thanks, I guess." Riku told him flatly holding back all of the venom within. "_Means nothing coming from scum like you." _"Is that everything you need to say to me?" He asked him just wanting to get away from him or else he might not know how long he could hold back his rage.

"No, in fact I came to give you a proposition." He replied him crossing his arms once more.

"_What? Offer me money to lose on purpose?" _"Proposition?" He asked him dryly.

"Yes, I see great potential in you and your friend, I'm also aware that you are the best and only ones capable of fighting off the creatures known as the 'Heartless', but fear not young man, what happened at the USJ is still a secret to the public." Endeavour explained to him calmly. Riku gasped briefly in surprise when hearing he knew what happened at USJ and the Heartless.

"_Maybe through his influences he learned about it, but I don't think it has enough reach for him to learn the truth about me and Sora, he would have told me otherwise." _Riku calmed down after thinking about it thoroughly.

"I see the most potential for growth in you, Riku. Sora is very powerful as well, but he's too much of a good kid for his own good, unlike you. I can see it in your eyes, you have what it takes to take hard decisions that your friend wouldn't." Endeavour explained to him once more. "In all honesty, you remind me a lot of my son, you are exactly what I want him to become, you accept yourself and your power!" He went on, he was honest when he said that Riku reminded him a lot of Shouto, even the way he spoke is almost the same, except he saw Riku as what Shouto should be.

"_Just because he has your blood doesn't make you his father…" _Riku thought. "Where are you going with this?" He asked him flatly again, still holding back the rage.

"I want you to fight with your all against my son. Right now he's finally stopping his childish tantrum, as you can see he is finally accepting himself fully. But I know he's doubting, and that's why I need you to show him a good example." Endeavour requested him sounding serious.

"_So you're asking me to become a tool for your sick desire…" _Riku narrowed his eyes, there was rage burning in his eyes.

"But that's not everything I'm asking you." Endeavour however wasn't finished. "As I said, I saw the most potential in you, you might as well become one of the greatest heroes in history, just like Shouto will surpass All Might one day, however I believe that you will need the right agency to take you in the path of the powerful." He added smirking again.

"You're asking me to work in your agency?" Riku guessed where this was going.

"Correct, once you graduate, come to work with me. I'll take you through the road of the powerful along with my son." He extended his left hand at him smirking.

"...Thanks for the offering, I'll think about it. If you excuse me, I have to go right now." Riku said as he turned around and walked away from the bastard without giving him a chance to reply, he was just sick of hearing him. Endeavour just saw him walk away silently, the boy was indeed like his son.

Riku was away enough for him to let out all of his venom. "As if I would ever work with him…" Riku said with deep hatred in his voice, all the times he saw that bastard he just saw an image of Ansem behind him. "To think I looked up to that bastard!" There was a time in which he thought that Endeavour was actually really cool, the thought made him sick now. Out of rage he punched a hole in a nearby wall, it left a huge crack on it! Riku's breathing was ragged, he tried to steady it as he took out his fist, which was not even bruised, out of the hole he made. Riku let out a deep breath, his head was cooling down now. "_Don't let those emotions control you, it's not you…" _Riku reminded himself that his feelings wasn't just his rage at Endeavour, it was also the rage and resentment Shouto feels for him. He has to keep his mind clear and don't let himself be controlled by these strong emotions.

Riku had to keep his focus, he walked towards the exit to the field.

* * *

Shouto was on his way as well towards the field, however it seemed like something was bothering him.

He stopped and looked at his left hand. He remembered the fateful day in which his mother scorched him, then what Sora told him about choosing who he wants to be, then Midoriya telling him to fight with everything he's got, then him telling that his power is his alone. "_I wonder when it started. Until I fought against Midoriya, I didn't even try to think about it." _It was something so simple, but it never crossed his mind out the spite he felt for his father. "_Midoriya acted imprudently and came to destroy all the issues I was carrying. No doubt that Sora would have done the same exact thing if he was in his place, he's the kind of guy that would risk his life and limbs for others. Midoriya was always like that?" _Shouto clenched his left hand into a soft fist, ever since his last match he felt like he was inside a mental haze. He tried to not think about this and instead focus on his next match against Riku. "_I'm honestly not sure if I can win, Riku is almost as strong as Sora and he defeated me and without going with his all no else… I wonder if I did fight with my all back then against him, would he have done the same? I think so, but I still don't know how strong he or Riku really are." _Shouto was now doubtful, he was no longer sure if his rivalry is for Riku or Sora. "No, don't think about, focus on the match." Shouto said to himself trying to keep his mind clear. He went on his way towards the field.

His next match awaits…

_To be Continued... _


	17. Chapter 16: The Tournament, Part 4

**The Tournament, Part 4: Into the Dawn.**

The stadium roared with the collective sounds of cheering from the public. The students of Class A looked at the arena expectantly, Sora and Izuku specifically were anxious about the upcoming match, Kyouka just had worry plastered on her face. Somewhere else on the bleachers, Katsuki was watching this as well silently as he was also preparing for his match after this one. Endeavour was also looking in with a keen eye.

The screens showed the two contenders for the next match: Riku Yasue vs Shouto Todoroki.

The torches of the arena ignited as the two fighters entered the field. "_The first match of the semi finals! This will be a battle between elites!" _Present Mic announced excitedly. "_The young swordsman who is considered a hero already by many! From the hero course, Riku Yasue!" _He introduced him as he was entering the arena with a calm, yet stern look on his face. "_Versus… The son of the no.2 hero and he has made justice to his name! Also from the hero course, Shouto Todoroki!" _He introduced him as he entered the ring with a blank look on his face. Both teens glared at each other with similar looks in their eyes.

"So, it has come to this, Shouto…" Riku said to him calmly. Shouto didn't reply, he just glared back at him silently. There was a huge tension that it could be felt in the air, it was like they were lifetime rivals about to clash.

"_Now…" _Riku summons his keyblade in his right hand, but didn't go in a stance as Shouto got into a stance with his right foot forward, his right hand was expelling cold air. "_Start!" _The match started.

Shouto wasted no time and slammed his hand on the ground and from it, a huge barrage of ice burst out from it at high speeds at Riku, who didn't even react. In less than a few seconds a huge icicle was created!

"_Todoroki goes with everything all so suddenly! Is he trying to avoid hand-to-hand combat against Riku? Do we already have a winner?!" _Present Mic commented

Shouto breathed out cold vapor as he kept his eyes on the huge icicle he created.

At Class A's booth.

"It's not of the same scale that it had with Sero-kun. He aimed his attack and also he was careful with what's next." Izuku analysed Shouto's first move being completely calm.

"He knows it won't be enough to take Riku out." Sora commented unfazed. Unlike Tenya and Ochako, who were taken aback.

Shouto looked at the icicle expectantly. Then he noticed that vapor was coming out of the ice, but before he could do something there was huge blast that completely shattered the ice! The ripple effect forced Shouto to jump backwards, when he landed he saw that amongst the falling shards of ice crystals and the fading vapor there was Riku standing completely still, he was surrounded by three small tornados of dark flames. Shouto was shocked at this sight as much as everyone else.

Riku just glared at Shouto with a cold gaze, his eyes shining bright cyan as he breathed out black flames. Riku saw it coming that Shouto would try to use a preemptive attack, so he remained still and focused his magic power to utilize the advanced magic technique: Raging Storm, created using dark flames. That was more than enough to blow all of the ice away.

"_U-unbelievable! Riku completely destroyed Todoroki's ice and he isn't even harmed at all!" _Present Mic commented as shocked as everyone else, the public went wild with this display of otherworldly power.

"No way! He destroyed it all without even moving?! He's a monster!" Sero was rightfully shocked. Kaminari and Mineta trembled in fear at this. Riku just looked like a dangerous man at the moment.

It was safe to assume that most teens from Class A were scared of Riku's display of power, except for Sora. It's a huge relief he's a good guy.

For the first time in a long time, Shouto felt true fear, his opponent didn't even flinch and he completely nullified his attack as if it was nothing. Riku was just glaring at him with a cold gaze wordlessly.

Then in a blink of an eye, Riku was just a few centimeters from him and was about to perform an upward slash. Thanks to Todoroki's reflexes, he was able to burst ice barriers from his feet, but even so, Riku slashed through them as if they were just a piece of paper, just like Sora did before. Shouto could still see that cold expression on Riku's face, it never wore off.

Riku then went to perform a downward slash at Todoroki's left, but Shouto was able to dodge it somehow. He rolled over and when he stood up again, Riku was no longer there. However, he didn't need to turn around to know that Riku was right behind him. Aiming the tip of his keyblade at his back.

The audience roared like crazy when seeing this display of skill and speed. Riku just dashed behind Shouto using a reversal to then surprise him in the back.

Shouto responded by shooting out ice spikes behind him at Riku. Riku didn't move until the last second, the next thing Shouto knew was that he received a strong hit on the left sending him flying only to then roll on the ground. Riku just used reversal again to attack Shouto on his left side without him even noticing him until it was too late.

Shouto slowly got on one knee as he held onto his sore left arm. "Damn you…" He said under his breath. Riku was being relentless and merciless unlike Sora, then does that mean that Riku is fighting more seriously than Sora did?

"_Riku brought Todoroki to his knees! He can't keep up with his inhuman speed and skills! Does this means we already have a winner?!" _Present Mic commented hyped.

"_Riku didn't just overwhelmed Todoroki with brute power and speed, his attacks were aimed at the left side where he wouldn't be affected by ice. He studied his opponent. He has a great analytical ability that shines in each battle." _Aizawa commented. He noticed in each of his matches that he played it smart, with Shiozaki it was about overwhelming her with speed, with Iida was about to wait until the right moment to attack. Now with Todoroki is about hit on the weak point. He's like a combat genius.

"_I see, I see." _Present Mic replied nodding.

"_Todoroki is also moving well, however he's being overwhelmed by Riku's skills and power and also his attacks are simple. After the battle against Midoriya, he seems to be affected." _Aizawa added.

Shouto stood back on his feet, he noticed that Riku didn't move at all as if he was waiting for him to attack first. "_Just what is he doing? If he can overwhelm me that easily, then why doesn't he just take me out?" _Shouto glared at Riku with frustration as he clenched his teeth. Is he just playing with him? Is this revenge for what happened with Midoriya? He knows that their friends and that Riku is protective of those he cares about. Shouto tried to attack Riku by shooting out a big wave of ice at him at high speeds.

Riku jumped over the attack and went flying towards him and then dived at Shouto. The dual-haired boy jumped out of the way of the diving attack, but he didn't know that Riku performed a Dark Break, so when he nailed his blade on the ground pillars of dark energy erupted around Riku, one of these landed a solid hit on Shouto which sent him back flying, he reacted quickly, he waved his right hand and from the ground a wall of ice emerged in which he landed and used it as a ramp to slide away from Riku.

"_He prevented going out of the limits with an ice wall! Seems fun!" _Present Mic commented.

Shouto used the ice wall he created to shoot an ice pilar at him. Riku sliced through this with a spinning slice as he dashed straight to Shouto, Riku then tried to stab him, but Shouto barely dodged this and was able to grab Riku's right arm with his left hand. Riku's stoic face changed to a subtly surprised one when this happened.

"Use your left side! Use it, Shouto!" Both boys heard Endeavour shouting at his son. Shouto's mind was clouded for a moment and the only thing he was able to do is tighten his grip on Riku's arm to then throw him off, Riku landed on the ground with no injury or difficulty. Shouto jumped off the ice ramp and landed a few meters away from Riku.

Both combatants stood up again glaring at each other. Riku's face was once more stoic while Shouto was glaring at him with a scowl.

Shouto boiled his right fist in frustration. before slamming his hand on the ground again and shot a barrage of ice at him. Riku simply used Dark Barrier to block until it stopped, then using Counter Aura to shatter the ice around him, it sent many big chunks of ice flying away.

Shouto flinched at this. And to make it worse, frost started to cover the right side of his body.

Riku looked at this and he sighed. "What's wrong, Shouto? Are you done after just attacking with ice? Freezing up already?" He asked him in a taunting tone.

Shouto clenched his teeth and glared at Riku with anger. "Shut up!" He shot another barrage of ice at him, but the speed was significantly slower, so Riku just had to sidestep away.

"Looks like you're hitting your limit." Riku taunted him again still with that cold look in his eyes.

Shouto was sick and tired of this, he didn't care anymore if he would lose, he just wanted this senseless fight to stop. "I said shut up!" He dashed at Riku, but his movement was affected by the ice on his body, he's getting desperate. Riku stood still until Shouto tried to shoot ice at him at almost point-blank distance, but Riku simply jumped to the side and shot an Aeroga at him to push him away, making Shouto in response create an ice barrier behind him for him to crash into.

Shouto fell on all fours wincing in pain. "...Why? Why don't you just take me down already…?" He asked him loud enough for him to hear as Shouto tried to slowly stand up again.

"Because you're fooling around, that's why." Riku sternly replied. Shouto looked up at him. "Looks like what Deku said to you went into an ear and out of the next." He added still sounding stern.

Shouto then remembered what Midoriya said to him. "_Do you want to make it only using half of your power?! You haven't even given me a scratch! Come at me with everything you got!" _

"It's the same all over again. Except that this time your on the losing end." Riku said to him. "Looks like you haven't learned anything, since you're repeating the same mistake again, Shouto." He added now sounding a little frustrated. Shouto was standing back on his feet taken aback by this. "Deku told you that him nor Sora won't lose to a half-assed rival, when everyone else is doing their best here to win. Even I'm trying to win by fighting seriously, but you're still the only one that puts half the effort into this!" He was now visibly angry. "That's why I won't lose to you, but I refuse to win like this. Call my Bakugou for saying something like this if you want, but I won't accept winning like this! I won't let you lose until you come at me with everything you have!" Riku shouted at him from the top of his lungs.

Shouto just looked at him surprised. In fact, most students of Class A were surprised at this declaration. However, Sora and Kyouka knew exactly what he's trying to incite Shouto to use his fireside. Izuku got to the same conclusion, he also knows Riku backstory and knows that what he said can't be the only reason why he's not letting Todoroki lose on purpose.

Shouto then remembered when he utilized his fireside against Midoriya, Riku asking him to do the same thing right now. "_Sorry, Riku. Since I fought with Midoriya, I'm not sure what I should do… Or even if I'm right…" _The frost on the right side of his body worsened quickly, his will to fight decreased, he was just about to say that he gives up…

"Todoroki-kun!" Then he heard someone calling him. "Don't give up! You can do it!" It was Izuku standing up from his seat, shouting at him, rooting for him.

"_Midoriya!" _Shouto then felt as if strength was returning to him, Midoriya was rooting for him even after what happened… He can't let him down now!

"_Thanks, Deku." _Riku smiled internally. Then he saw as Shouto's ice on his body was evaporating in an instant. Shouto's left side of his body then ignited, flames burst out! "Let's do this, Shouto!" Riku then ran forward at him ready to clash with him for real this time!

Shouto aimed at Riku ready to shoot a fireball at him, but then… painful memories flashed through his mind, this immediately discouraged him. His flames extinguished and he looked down unfocused.

"What are you looking at?" Shouto then felt a heavy blow on his abdomen. Riku dashed at him and punched him in the gut pushing him forward until he crashed into a big shard of ice.

Shouto slowly rose up again holding onto his abdomen, it hurt as much when Midoriya punched him, he even said the same thing. "...Why...? Why don't you… just stop…!?" Shouto asked him again feeling humiliated and tortured.

"...Because I won't let you keep doing this to yourself anymore." Riku replied in a deep voice. Shouto looked at him surprised. "I know you're confused, that you no longer know if you're even right. I know how that is, trust me." Riku said to him now with a glint of concern in his eyes.

"What…?" Shouto was surprised and confused at this.

"Shouto, I know about your past too." He confessed to him. "And I felt that I have to do something about it, just like Deku did." He added with a mix of concern and determination in his voice.

Shouto looked at him in shock. When did he learn it? Did Sora or Midoriya tell him? If so why? "That… That has nothing to do with you, so stay out of it." Shouto refuted at him, but his expression wasn't fully that of anger, he more shocked than anything.

"Nothing to do with me? It has EVERYTHING to do with me!" Riku replied raising his voice. "Because I know how you feel, Shouto. I've been there, the same cold, lonely and dark place you been in all of this time. I've felt the same things you felt before. You and I… are the same!" He declared to him putting a hand on his chest with a determined glare in his eyes.

"No…" Shouto looked at Riku in total shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That…! That can't be true!" He just couldn't believe Riku, he's just torturing him! "You don't know how I felt through ALL my life! You can't understand how it feels to make someone you love miserable by just existing!" Shouto shouted at him furiously. "What would you know about that?!"

"I made others miserable!" Riku shouted back at him with the same intensity. "I know how that it, Shouto! I made others suffer because of my mistakes, my friends… my family…. I almost killed Sora once!" He confessed his worst mistake to him. "I may not have suffered for as long as you did, but I do know the same feeling of shame, the wrecking guilt that eats you up inside and the constant shadow creeping behind your back, torturing you and tempting you." Riku looked down with a softer tone in his voice, he let his keyblade vanish and looked at his right hand. "I know how it feels trying to shun away something you know it a part of you, of who you are. It was the same for me, the darkness that you see me using now… I used to hate it, I used to hate myself for having this inside of me and for everything wrong that I did to those I care for, I didn't want to accept what I was, who I was. And to make it worse, others like Sora paid for the broken plates I left. I was so ashamed that I didn't dare to show my face home for a year." There was a sense of sadness in his voice. Shouto was just shocked at what he just heard, he just describe almost to the teeth how he felt… "And when I look at you like… I can't help it but remember those dark and lonely days, you're just like me and I'm just like you." Riku looked back at Shouto with a calm face as he clenched his right fist. Riku seemed to be completely transparent with him, he just opened up his heart to him…

But Shouto just refused to believe that someone else knows the same hell as he does. "You're lying… You're lying!" Shouto furiously shot out a massive barrage of ice at Riku, creating an exact replica of the icicle he used with Sero.

The whole stadium was silenced suddenly.

"Riku!" Sora got up from his seat in shock as much as Izuku, Tenya and Ochako. Kyouka was just paralyzed.

Shouto panted, breathing out cold vapor as the right side of his body was covered in frost again. He looked at what he did, he was sure that Riku was buried under the ice. He thought that it was over…

However, much to his shock, he saw yellow-ish white spikes of crystals bursting out of the ice on the left side as bright vapor was coming out of the ice only for a burst of dark flames to erupt from there. Then the icicle fully collapsed and Riku was there standing, his whole body was surrounded by a dark-blue aura on his right side and a yellow-white on the left, the right half of his body ignited in dark flames as the left side of his body he saw yellow-ish white shards on his arm and leg.

Shouto and the whole stadium was in shock. "Look at me in the eyes, Shouto. They don't lie." Riku said to him with full conviction. "We are the same. We had no one to help us, we were completely alone, waging war against the ones that did this to us and our own selves." Shouto just looked at Riku with disbelief, it was almost a spitting image of himself. "But one day I understood that my friends were still with me, no matter how bad I messed up, I was never alone. Then I realized that fighting so hard to hold back this half of my-the darkness inside of me, it led me nowhere, someone made me understand that I didn't have to fear it anymore, that the darkness and the man that tormented me, they didn't have to define me, who I was and what I wanted to become. Just because it's darkness, it doesn't make me evil nor does it have to and that when I learned to use both my light and darkness to grow stronger and stronger to achieve my dream: Becoming a hero!" Riku extended his open right arm to him. "You're not alone anymore, no matter what happens, after today, you'll always have someone that understands you. I promise you, Sora, Deku and I will never leave you alone, because we're friends!"

"My… friends…?" Shouto muttered. Then he realized that only people that would care about him would get this far for him… His friends…

"Come on, Shouto… You don't have run from yourself anymore, you don't have to doubt anymore. Because your quirk belongs to you and you alone, just let it all go, you don't have to forgive nor forget, but you can move past this, leave it all behind and move forward." Riku said to him with sincerity and warmth in his voice. "You're no longer a prisoner of you own blood, you're free to become the hero you want!"

"...!" Those last words hit the hardest inside of Shouto, it was the same thing his mother said to him. "_...He's right… They're right…. What was I doing this whole time? It was simple… The old man, nor his blood have to say who I am, only I can!" _Shouto then clenched his left fist and the flames bursted in full force! "Dammit… You and Midoriya… Help me twice in a row… You're both crazy." Shouto said to Riku smirking at him.

"If you say that about me and Deku, expect Sora to be crazier." Riku smirked back at him.

"Don't forget you asked for this." Shouto said to him confidently.

"I don't expect less." Riku replied. "The real match starts now, Shouto!" Riku said summoning his keyblade again. In his new state: Shadowbreaker Mode, he focuses his dark and light powers in tandem to amplify his magic powers temporarily at the cost of usage of magic for some time as well exhausting much of his own stamina. He's been sometime training alone in the waiting period of the festival to develop this new skill. With this ability, Riku can imitate Shouto's full power through light and dark magic for a few moments. (Light: Ice. Dark: Fire.)

Both dual-users stomped their left and right foot on the ground at the same time. A burst of cold wind came out, both charging up to attack the other one last time!

Cementoss and Midnight tried to prevent this from getting out of hand, but little that they knew Riku, through his new state applied a magnified version of his Dark Barrier on the sides of the arena so he and Shouto can conclude the match this time without being interrupted.

Shouto and Riku shot immense pillars of ice at the same time and they both clashed at the middle of the ring creating a large and tall pillar of with one half of regular ice on one side and the other with light-infused ice. Sora and Izuku knew what came next when both Shouto and Riku raised the temperature immediately, vaporizing the ice in a second!

"Riku… Midoriya… Sora… My friends... Thank you…" He thanked his friends with a smile on his face as he focused fire in his left hand while the tip of Riku's keyblade was forming a sphere of dark flames.

Both boys shot a regular fireball and a dark-infused mega flare at the same time and when both attacks collided there was an immense blast!

The intensity of the ripple effect was greater than last time. It was like a hurricane inside the stadium! The people that were seated were lucky as those who were standing where thrown off straight at the walls

"Aw c'mon!" Mineta shouted again being held by Shoji in the same exact spot.

After a whole minute the violent wind faded. The arena was completely obscured by vapor and smoke.

"_Twice in a day… Seriously, what's wrong with your class?" _Present Mic asked Aizawa again being upside down, but this time Shouta was also upside down.

"_Don't ask me questions I can't answer." _He replied as both stood up again.

"_Well, at least it was an epic bam! Oi, who's still standing down there?" _Present Mic questioned as Cementoss rose up to see the arena with huge cracks, it seemed like it could collapse with a tiny feather.

Midnight got up like last time, she doesn't get paid enough for this kind of stuff.

Everyone looked expectantly as the vapor faded to reveal who won… and the shocking result was: Shouto was lying against a wall with his jacket off his body and his left hand with minor burns, there was some small lines of blood coming out of his forehead. He fell to the ground knocked out. "...Todoroki-kun is out of the limits…" Midnight declared. The vapor was almost gone and there was Riku on one knee holding his keyblade nailed on the ground with his left hand, his right arm felt limp due to the sheer force of the shot, behind him was a big barrier of light-infused ice right at the edge of the arena, he was almost completely exhausted. "Riku-kun advances to the finals!" The public cheered the winner of the first match of the semi-finals.

Riku looked up and found his friend laying outside the arena. "Shouto… Shouto!" Riku then ran off towards him.

"Shouto!" Sora shouted when he saw him lying on the ground.

"Todoroki-kun!" Izuku did the same.

Riku was quick to pick him up and then ran as fast as he could to the infirmary. "_Shoot! I went too far with him!" _Riku was honestly fearing that he might have killed him.

Endeavour just looked in total shock, his masterpiece… bested at his fullest…

* * *

Shouto was now inside of a dream, he was standing alone with a sad look on his face. The left side of his body encased in ice.

Then he felt a warm hand on his left shoulder. It melted away all of the ice and everything the dark place he saw standing changed to a field with a bright blue sky. He turned around and found Riku, Sora and Midoriya standing then wearing big smiles.

He was no longer alone… his friends were with him. Shouto smiled at this.

In the real world.

Shouto was slowly recovering his senses and opened his eyes. "_Riku… Sora… Midoriya…" _He fully recovered consciousness and he felt like he was completely exhausted. His left hand and forehead were bandaged.

He sat up, he was in a bed. He looked around and saw that he was taken to the infirmary. He then found Riku, Sora and even Midoriya looking as if waiting for something.

Then Midoriya noticed that he was awake. "Guys! He's awake!" He informed them quickly.

The three of them then approached him quickly.

"Shouto. Are you okay?" Sora asked him worriedly.

"We came in running after Riku brought you here." Izuku informed him.

"Sora and you too, Midoriya? You were worried about me?" He asked the two light-hearted boys with a worried look on his face.

"Of course we were worried about you." Sora replied him. "Riku said it, we're friends." He smiled at him.

"...You think that too, Midoriya? After everything that happened between us?" Shouto asked the greenette.

"I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't see you as a friend in need." Izuku replied smiling.

Shouto's eyes widened slightly then looked down. "I'm sorry that you had to ended up like that to make me see what was obvious." He apologized to him, he now felt stupid for what he made Midoriya go through.

"I-it's okay, Todoroki-kun, really." Izuku replied waving a hand in denial. "It's mostly my fault to not have control over my quirk, but after this, I'll work harder to control it without breaking my limbs." He added holding his right arm. "Besides, that's what friends are for."

Shouto then had a small smile on his face. "Guess you're right."

"Ahem." The four teens then turned to look at Recovery Girl approaching. "Sorry to interrupt, but you need to know that you sure received a good blow to the head, you had a concussion and there were small fractures on your skull. You left hand was also a little burnt, luckily it won't leave any markings." The nurse informed him. "Good thing your friend brought you here as quickly as possible to treat you. On that note, you two went too far out there. You both could have ended up as flat as a piece of paper on the wall with that huge explosion." She reprimanded both of them giving them a light hit to each of them with her walking stick.

"I should be the one here that says sorry, Shouto." Riku said with a calm expression. "If it weren't for the ice barriers you had behind yourself, you could have ended… well dead. Sorry." He bowed down and apologized. "I was the one who went excessive."

"Don't worry, Riku. Actually, it was the most thrilling experience of my life, fighting with you." Shouto said to him with a small smile. Riku chuckled in reply. "Sora, what about your match?" He then realized that Sora should be at his match right now.

"About that… since you guys left the arena worse than last time, there was to be a break to fix it." Sora explained shrugging.

"Oh, I see." Shouto uttered, he then glanced at Riku. "Now I understand it, why you have the same look in your eyes as mine. Should have figured as much." He said to him. "Everything you said to me, everything was true, right? Even… when you said you almost killed Sora?" He asked him, he just couldn't shake off the doubt, Sora is his best friend, it's just outlandish hearing Riku admit that he almost killed him.

"...All of that is true." Riku replied with a calm look on his face, but the other three boys could pick up a slight regretful tone. "The darkness that I have was always a part of me, but it wasn't as you see it now. It was due to a man seeking to exploit my power, turn me into his pawn, that it evolved into the power you see it now. It was all at my weakest, most naive hour that I let myself being seduced by false promises of power that I would be able to achieve my goal… But at the cost of everything else, lost everything, have nothing… Back then I thought that Sora just turned his back on me, but it was a lie too feed my anger and jealousy I had, Sora's power grew exponentially fast and I thought he simply forgot about me… Stupid thoughts, I know. I was used, and almost killed my best friend when I was so blinded in that depraved power." Riku explained to Shouto with a slight melancholic tone. Shouto was surprised, he glanced at Sora and he nodded in confirmation. "That's why I know how you feel, even the feeling of being used as a tool." Riku added looking at his right hand and clenching it before looking back at his dual-haired friend. "But even then… Sora never turned his back on me, he tried to reach even if it seemed I was a lost cause, he never gave up and thanks to him and other people that cared for me, I'm here. I am who I am because of them." He said to Shouto with a serene smile. "And when I looked at you I couldn't help but remember those times, that's why Sora and I wanted to be there to help you. No way we could have left you like that." He put a hand on Shouto's shoulder still smiling.

"Riku's right, Shouto. Everything you've been through felt personal for us, we just had to do something. Riku had to do something." Sora said to him with a calm expression.

"My dream was always to help people out. It had nothing to do with me, but the essence of a hero is to meddle even when not called. So, I had to do something." Izuku said to him putting his left hand on his right arm.

Shouto looked down again. "You guys did so much for me, just so I could see something so obvious and simple… Why didn't I see it before?" He asked himself looking at his left hand. Everything was so clear now that it made him feel like a fool for not understanding something as simple as that before.

"Sometimes we don't see what's right in front of us, because our perceptions are clouded by resentment, pride or fear." Riku explained to him smiling. "But now you know that no matter what happens, you can count on us to help you out. Because we're your friends." He said to him with a brotherly smile. Shouto glanced at Sora and Midoriya, they were also smiling at him.

A small smile was drawn on Shouto's face. "Thank you, for everything, my friends." He thanked them heartily, it gave him a certain warmth knowing that he had now friends that he can rely on and trust like them. He's no longer alone. "But, there's one last thing I need to do to put the past behind and move forward, to become my ideal hero with this body, with everything I got, as who I truly am." He said to his friends with a different look in his eyes.

Riku nodded in acknowledgement. "Whatever it is, just know that you can always let us help bear your burdens. You don't need to be ashamed to ask for a little help, 'kay?" He said to him keeping his smile. Shouto nodded in reply. "The road I chose when I learned to use both light and darkness in tandem was one unknown back then, I think it's the same one you chose as well. Fire and Ice, back to back, we both have the potential to achieve something unseen before and now that I know that you and I are almost one in the same…" Riku extended his fist to him. "I would be proud to walk the road to a new dawn with ya." He said to him smiling at him.

Shouto smiled at him and bumped fists with him. "I feel the same, Riku." He replied. Shouto was ready to walk the road to dawn with Riku and his new friends beside him.

* * *

At a dark alleyway in Hosu city…

"Fame… Money… They called themselves heroes... " A dark raspy voice of a man spoke, at his feet there lies the half-dead turbo hero, Ingenium. He was covered in blood, laying over a large puddle of his own blood. "But you're not heroes…" The shadowy man said before stomping Ingenium's cell phone that had a missed call from his younger brother, Tenya. "Just him… The only one who can kill me… it's All Might." The hero killer proclaimed to his victim, his worn, slightly damaged katana dripping blood, his blood-red eyes shone.

* * *

After Recovery Girl said that Todoroki was free to go, the foursome left the infirmary. Now the four teens were standing in the corridor.

"Well, I guess it's almost time for my match." Sora announced to his friends.

The three boys nodded. "Be careful out there, Sora. You might be stronger and faster than Kacchan, but he won't go down easily. But do mind your power output, you have to defeat him, not kill him." Izuku said to him. "But he'll definitely try to blow up your face when he realizes that your not going all out with him." He added with a sheepish smile.

"Then I'll just make him see why I have to hold back so much." Sora said to him, even if he intended to come out as bluff, he said it in a serious tone, as if he really means it… Maybe he does mean it.

Riku could tell that something was off with Sora. "Better listen to Deku, Sora. I would also kick his ass as much as the next guy, but don't let him get under your skin. Both you and him will regret it." Riku warned him with a stern, and yet calm tone.

"I know, it's just that I've been waiting for a chance to shut that swearing mouth for a long time." Sora said understanding as he thundered his knuckles. Ever since he met that explosive teen, he just felt like shutting him up with a keyblade to the face. He has really high patience and tolerance with others, but Kacchan just exhausted it everytime he opens his mouth to shout and swear.

Riku also has this same sentiment of returning all the damage he did to Deku, but he knows that there's a better way to just deflate his ego than beat him to a pulp. He was getting worried that Sora was piling up so much rage towards Kacchan to just forget about his boundaries for a moment… "A little piece of advice. I think the key to defeat Kacchan is an endurance match, you just have to keep parrying him until he hits his limit. He can only tolerate ignoring his nitroglycerin so much until it starts to take a toll on his arms" When he can't keep up anymore, you just throw him out" Riku instructed him, hoping that giving him a plan to follow would prevent him from doing something dangerous or risky for himself or against him. Sora nodded in understanding. "Just keep focus on the match, after all. Who am I gonna defeat at the finals?" Riku said to him smirking, trying to lighten him up a little.

"Heh. Aw yeah? Last time I checked it was one in my favor." Sora replied smirking competitively, pointing at himself with his thumb.

"For now that is." Riku replied back the same way as his best friend. Sora chuckled.

"I'll be watching your match, so I could be ready for our rematch." Shouto said to him, he was wearing a new jacket.

"Right." Sora nodded smiling. "No more holding back, right?" He said to him with a friendly grin, Shouto nodded in response.

"I'll also be watching your match Sora, so I can learn as much as I can from you." Izuku said to his best friend smiling. "We'll be rooting for you." He added cheerfully.

Sora nodded in reply. "Thanks guys, well here goes nothing." Sora then waved his hand in farewell before turning around walking off towards the field.

When he was gone there was something that changed in the air. "Riku, how bad is it when Sora loses control of his temperament?" Shouto asked him, judging by how outraged he got earlier, it might be really bad.

"You noticed too, eh?" Riku replied to him with a calm expression on his face that hid the concern he had. "...To be honest, it can get dangerously bad." He admitted. Shouto just blinked.

"Let's just hope that Bakugou didn't dig his own grave." He replied with a serene tone, but he was also hiding the concern he had.

"C'mon, it's Sora we're talking about. He won't go too extreme with Kacchan, right?" Deku tried to not think about that possibility, but he was well aware that Sora seems to change if he lets himself get too angry.

"If Kacchan can keep his big mouth shut and doesn't provoke him, that is." Riku said to him crossing his arms with a look on his face that said loud and clear that he was serious.

Izuku gulped nervously, concerned for his childhood friend and otherworldly friend. Shouto just remained silent.

* * *

Katsuki was walking towards the field with loud steps and a menacing grin on his face. "_I'm gonna smash that darn Deku 2 unquestionably, the shitty edgelord is next and then I'll stand on the top!" _It was what he was waiting for the longest time, the chance to show the key-freaks that the one that stands above all others here is him! He might never admit it out loud, but he had to admit that the emo is very powerful, he made look icyhot like a weakling when he was fucking around, then he beat him up at his best. He can at least give it to him, he knows how to seek proper victory.

* * *

Sora was on his way towards the field. Anger and rage towards Katsuki Bakugou was reflected in his eyes… Which briefly shone on a bright red along with dark red bolts flashing through his body…

_To be Continued..._


End file.
